Un cuento de hadas moderno
by Sarah-Crish Cullen
Summary: Bella recibe una beca para estudiar su carrera universitaria en Londres; allí conocerá a un chico de ensueño...¿los príncipes azules existen?, puede que sí.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; los que no pertenecen a la saga son de cosecha propia. Las localizaciones y monumentos de Londres son reales.**

_Prólogo_

_-"Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo JKF8652 con destino Londres, embarquen por la puerta 3"-._

Aquella voz nasal anunciaba mi vuelo; reprimiendo inútilmente mis lágrimas, me giré para despedirme de mi padre.

-Es la hora papá- le dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Cuidate mucho Bells... te voy a extrañar hija- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo también a ti papá...pero vendré en vacaciones, te lo prometo- le aseguré con las lágrimas ya por mi cara.

-Llama en cuanto llegues, no importa la hora que sea, y por favor, ten mucho cuidado- me advirtió cariñosamente.

-Descuida jefe Swan- añadí divertida, en un intento de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Me giré para despedirme de Sue, la esposa de mi padre.

-Cuidate mucho Bella, y disfruta estos años en Europa, será una experiencia inolvidable- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo lleno de cariño.

-Cuidaos mucho los dos, voy a echaros de menos- le respondí.

-Y nosotros a ti cielo, te esperamos en navidades- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

Me volví hacia mi padre para darle el último abrazo.

-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti Bella... y seguro que mamá lo está también- susurró emocionado.

-Lo sé papá, gracias por todo- le respondí.

-Te quiero pequeña- susurró, mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Y yo a vosotros- le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi billete, dispuesta a iniciar mi vida universitaria en otro continente.

**

* * *

**

**Esta historia la tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, y animada por mi hermana, la subo. **

**Espero que os guste tanto como Curando un corazón. A la noche os subo el primer capítulo.**


	2. Dulces y dolorosos recuerdos

_Capítulo 1: Dulces y dolorosos recuerdos_

Miraba distraída la ventanilla del avión, mientras escuchaba música. En un intento por dormir, al cerrar mis ojos, mi vida fue pasando cual película de cine.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los amigos. Nací un trece de septiembre y dentro de una semana cumplo dieciocho años. El pueblo en el que nací se llama Forks, en el lluvioso estado de Washintong, casi en la frontera con Canadá. Me considero una buena chica, según la gente, y dulce y tímida hasta morir. Mis amigos en el instituto me decían que tenía un doctorado en sonrojos. A parte de eso, me gusta escuchar a la gente, y ayudarla en lo que pueda. Crecí en Forks junto con mis padres, Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de la zona, y mi madre Renne, enfermera en el hospital. Mi infancia fue normal y feliz, junto a mis padres y mis amigos, a los que conocí en el parvulario, siguiendo juntos en la escuela primaria y en el instituto.

Hasta que cumplí trece años todo fue bien, éramos una familia unida y feliz... pero ese año las cosas cambiaron. A mamá le encontraron un bulto en el pecho, que resultó ser un cáncer de mama. Recuerdo el día que me lo dijeron, una losa fría cayó sobre mí.

Mamá era la que más optimista era, siempre con una sonrisa para papá y para mi. Pero las intervenciones y la quimioterapia no llegaron a tiempo, el tumor ya estaba muy avanzado, y seis meses después mamá murió.

Caí en una profunda tristeza, y gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y mi padre, que siempre me repetía que a mamá no le gustaría vernos tristes y deprimidos, conseguí sobrellevarlo, aunque no volví a ser la misma, y nunca lo sería; siempre me faltaría algo.

Papá hizo un esfuerzo todos esos años, mostrándose feliz e intentado seguir adelante, aunque ese halo de tristeza en sus ojos se internó en ellos de forma permanente...hasta que gracias a Sue, dos años después, comenzó de nuevo a sonreír. Sue trabajaba en la comisaría de Forks, en el archivo. Quedó viuda muy joven, y no tenía hijos. Siempre se llevaron muy bien, un día quedaron para tomar un café fuera de la comisaría...y las cosas cambiaron.

Al principio era un poco reacio a volver a salir con alguien, hasta que su amigo Billy y yo lo logramos convencer, animándolo para que volviera a salir de era una buena mujer, era atenta y cariñosa tanto con mi padre y conmigo, y jamás intentó sustituir el hueco que había dejado mi madre, porque según me dijo ella misma, el día que me dijeron que querían casarse, ella era alguien vital e irreemplazable en nuestras vidas; es más, la foto de mi madre con mi padre y conmigo, en la que yo tengo sólo unas horas de vida, sigue en el saló de que empezara mi penúltimo año de instituto, se casaron en una ceremonia civil e íntima. Me alegré mucho por ellos, y sobre todo por mi padre, ya que me dolía verle tan solo con sus recuerdos. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a aceptar la oportunidad de mi vida.

Al empezar el último año de instituto, mi padre me habló de unas becas para hijos de policía y cuerpos de seguridad estadounidenses. Había de varios tipos, desde becas para universidades en el país, hasta becas y subvenciones para poder estudiar la carrera en el extranjero.

Decidí rellenar una solicitud, animada por mi padre y Sue, pensando que, aparte de no perder nada, simplemente me concederían ayudas para una universidad americana o canadiense. Mi sueño era ir a Europa algún día, ya que me encantaba la historia y el arte; siempre que daban algún programa de viajes, si salía una ciudad europea, me quedaba embobada viéndolo.

Una vez envié todo, junto con mi expediente académico, que era bastante bueno, sólo quedaba esperar a los exámenes finales de mayo, para enviar mis calificaciones finales y mi certificado de graduación.

Una semana después de mi graduación, llegó un sobre enorme a casa. Nerviosa como nunca, lo abrí. Dentro había muchos papeles y folletos, pero la carta que había encima de todos ellos, me dejó sin respiración.

**"_A la atención de Isabella Marie Swan._**

_**Estimada señorita:**_

_**Dado su brillante expediente académico, así cómo su intachable expediente de conducta, la Comisión de Seguridad Nacional tiene el placer de ofrecerle una beca completa para realizar sus estudios universitarios en las universidades que a continuación se detallan:**_

_**Universidad de Toronto (Canadá).**_

_**Universidad de Dartmouht (EEUU).**_

_**Universidad de Princeton (EEUU).**_

_**Universidad King´s College (Reino Unido).**_

_**Universidad de Aalborg (Dinamarca).**_

_**Le recordamos que debe darnos una respuesta antes del 20 de julio, para realizar las gestiones oportunas, así cómo para solicitar plaza en la carrera que pida. Le aconsejo que ponga varias opciones, por orden de preferencia.**_

_**Esperamos pronto su respuesta, para cualquier duda no dude en ponerse en contacto con Margaret Field, la persona que ha tramitado su solicitud.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Henrry G. Owen"**_

Me temblaban las piernas, mientras releía por quinta vez la carta, a la vez que mi padre y Sue me felicitaban y me abrazaban emocionados. Una vez me calmé, empecé a leer el resto del contenido del sobre, que eran folletos sobre las distintas universidades. Después de unos días pensando, decidí solicitar la carrera de derecho y relaciones internacionales en King´s College cómo primera opción; descarté Dinamarca por el idioma, aunque con pena, ya que Copenhague era una ciudad de ensueño, y dado que mi sueño de verdad era ir a Europa, me decidí por King´s College como primera opción.

Finalmente, la segunda semana de agosto trajo la tan ansiada respuesta. Mi solicitud fue aceptada en King´s College . Mi sueño se hacía realidad.

Mis estudios estaban completamente financiados hasta mi licenciatura, debiendo mantener mis excelentes notas, cosa que según mi padre, no iba a costarme trabajo alguno. Además de aquello, la beca me financiaba un pequeño apartamento al lado de la universidad, para compartir con otro alumno/alumna del programa de becas.

Días antes de partir, mi padre y Sue me entregaron un papel del banco estatal. Tuve que releerlo varias veces para poder asimilarlo. Era una cuenta abierta a mi nombre, con una gran suma de dinero para mis gastos, junto con una tarjeta de crédito. Una vez reaccioné, miré fijamente a mi padre, hasta que éste empezó a hablar.

-Verás Bells, llevaba algunos años ahorrando para la matrícula y los primeros años de la carrera...y dado que todo eso lo cubre la beca, Sue y yo queremos que ésto sea para ti- me explicó.

-Papá, es demasiado, no sé si está bien aceptarlo...-empecé a protestar, pero Sue me interrumpió.

-Bella, no debes preocuparte por nada- me interrumpió.

-Tengo un buen sueldo Bella, para algo soy jefe. A Sue y a mi no nos afectará... además, otra parte de ese dinero es del seguro de vida de mamá- me contó.

-Pero papá...- seguí protestando, pero Sue volvió a hablar.

-Tu padre guardó ese dinero para ti... creyó que a tu madre le gustaría- me explicó con cariño, mientras me limpiaba una lágrima.

No pude más que abrazarlos, mientras que les daba las gracias, a la vez que por dentro se las daba a mi madre.

-Tu madre estará feliz y orgullosa de ti Bells, de ver cómo su niña se ha convertido en una mujer luchadora y responsable... te mereces ir a Londes, es tu gran sueño- me dijo mi padre.

No pude responderle debido a la emoción...era demasiado para mi, no se si mi corazón lo aguantaría.

Mi partida quedó fijada para el 5 de septiembre; las clases no comenzaban hasta octubre. Iba a compartir apartamento con otra chica, sólo sabía de ella que se llamaba Rosalie Lilian Hale, y que vivía en Boston.

Poco a poco, en esas últimas semanas, fui recogiendo y empaquetando las cosas que me llevaría a Londres, entre ellas mis libros favoritos, algunos Cd de música, mi portátil nuevo, regalo de la abuela Swan tras mi graduación, y varias fotos, entre ellas la de mi madre, que descansaba en mi mesilla de noche, una de la boda de mi padre y Sue y en la que salíamos los tres abrazados, y otra con mis amigos del instituto, del día de la graduación, me encantaba esa foto, con los birretes puestos y enseñando nuestros diplomas. Suspiré mientras observaba las caras sonrientes de Angela, Jessica, Ben Mike, Austin...

Iba a echarlos de menos, sobre todo a Angela, mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos tres años. Ella y Ben, su novio, se marchaban a UCLA, la universidad de Los Ángeles. Jess se marchaba a Stanford, también en California, mientras que Mike y Austin se quedaban en Seattle. Me despedí de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, prometiendo mantener el contacto. Aunque todos nos separábamos, yo era la que más lejos me marchaba.

La última noche que pasé en mi habitación apenas podía dormir; sabía que iba a volver en vacaciones y vendría a visitar a mi padre y Sue...pero un extraño sentimiento me cruzaba la mente. Tenía la impresión de que un nuevo hogar me esperaba, y que no volvería a vivir en Forks...y no podía imaginar cuánta razón tenía.


	3. Adiós Forks, hola Londres

_Capítulo 2: Adiós Forks...hola Londres_

Una voz gangosa me despertó de mis recuerdos, anunciando que en media hora el vuelo tomaba tierra en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Una vez que recogí mis tres enormes maletas, y pasé todos los trámites de aduana, me dispuse a buscar un taxi, que me llevara a mi nueva casa.

El aire húmedo y el cielo encapotado, tan parecido a Forks, me dio la bienvenida a Londres.

Di la dirección al taxista, un nombre de unos sesenta años, muy agradable y simpático, el cuál me iba contando y explicando los monumentos; estaba fascinada, todo lo que había soñado visitar estaba allí, el Big Ben, el Parlamento, la Torre de Londres, la Catedral de St. Paul, Trafalgar Square, la abadía de Westminster... estaba flotando, no podía ser verdad.

Mi universidad y mi apartamento estaban en el centro de Londres, por lo que el viaje en taxi fue un poco largo. Pillamos un poco de atasco en el centro, por lo que me dediqué a observar un edificio impresionante, blanco y enorme, con una enorme verja que lo rodeaba, y custodiado con miles de guardias.

-¿Ese es el palacio de Buckingham?- pregunté al amable conductor.

-Exacto...hay es donde vive la familia real; ¿ves la bandera ondeando a lo alto?- me preguntó mientras yo asentía, a la vez que me siguió explicando.

-Cuándo está la bandera en lo alto del mástil, significa que los reyes están aquí; cuándo están de viaje o en el palacio de Windsor, su residencia de verano, no hay ninguna bandera- me explicaba animadamente, podría dedicarse a ser guía turístico.

-No podría vivir allí...tendría que usar un mapa permanentemente- musité.

El hombre reía suavemente, mientras continuaba contándome.

-Eso mismo pienso yo...incluso el rey lo mencionó un día en una entrevista, que a veces seguía perdiéndose ahí dentro- me relataba mientras los dos nos reíamos.

-El rey es una persona amable, ha impulsado muchas reformas y mejoras para la sociedad y ha hecho mucho por que el país prosperara.. es un buen hombre- me dijo el taxista.

-Me imagino que la gente lo admira mucho- le respondí.

-Así es, los ingleses admiramos y queremos a la familia real, la monarquía aquí es una tradición muy arraigada- me seguía relatando.

Después de sortear el atasco, por fin llegamos a la que sería mi nueva casa. Pagué al taxista, dándole una pequeña propina por ser tan amable y atento.

Ante mi se encontraba una casa antigua, con la fachada blanca. Los balcones y ventanales le daban un aire del siglo pasado. Por lo que me habían dicho, eran casa antiguas, reformadas por el gobierno y empleadas para estudiantes y personas mayores.

Mi apartamento se encontraba en el segundo piso, únicamente había un apartamento por piso. Me dirigí adentro, y para mi alivio, había un pequeño ascensor.

Al llegar allí, toqué el timbre, al momento sentí unos pasos apresurados llegar a la puerta.

Una chica guapísima, rubia y alta, con ojos azul eléctrico me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Me imagino que eres mi compañera Isabella- me dijo amablemente y se inclinó para darme dos besos.

-Así es, pero dime Bella por favor, supongo que tú eres Rosalie-le dije una vez le devolví el saludo.

-Llámame Rose...pero vamos pasa, deja que te ayude- dijo mientras se apartaba para que pudiera entrar y me ayudaba con las maletas.

Una vez dentro miré a mi alrededor. El apartamento no era muy grande, pero tampoco diminuto. La amplia sala de estar, con un precioso ventanal, daba al parque que había enfrente de la casa. Todo el suelo de la viviendo era de madera, menos el cuarto de baño y la cocina, lo que le daba un aspecto confortable. Los muebles modernos y nuevos.

La cocina estaba separada del salón por un mostrador, rodeado éste de dos taburetes altos. El cuarto de baño, de colores marrones claros y modernos muebles, estaba en medio de un pequeño pasillo, y a cada lado dos puertas.

-Te estaba esperando para ver los dormitorios y así poder elegir juntas- me explicó Rose con una sonrisa.

Asentí mientras abría una de las puertas. La amplia habitación, se un suave color lila, era luminosa y casi más grande que mi querida habitación de Forks. La espaciosa cama , con una mesilla al lado, estaba pegada a la pared. Enfrente había un enorme armario empotrado. Debajo de la ventana, una amplia mesa de estudios. Los muebles eran de madera de tono claro, y juveniles.

Rose y yo nos dirigimos al otro dormitorio, idéntico al mio, excepto el color de las paredes, pintadas de azul cielo.

Finalmente yo me quedé con la primera habitación, ya que el violeta era uno de mis colores favoritos, y Rose no tuvo inconveniente alguno.

Rose y yo decidimos salir a comprar varias cosas que necesitábamos, entre ellas sábanas y toallas, y de paso ir al súper. Estaba agotada, pero si aguantaba hasta la hora de acostarme, me acostumbraría al nuevo horario.

Una vez volvimos, ya había oscurecido, por lo que decidimos hacer sencillo de cenar. Después de recoger todo, nos fuimos a las habitaciones; simplemente coloqué el nórdico y la funda violeta que había adquirido, y me metí en la cama. Mañana ya tendríamos tiempo de ordenar el resto de la casa y de charlar más profundamente acerca de nosotras. Caí rendida en un profundo y reparador sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté relativamente temprano; miré mi reloj, ya adaptado a la hora londinense, y vi que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Me levanté de un salto de la cama, y me asomé a la ventana. Hacía un poco de frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado.

Salí para darme una ducha y vestirme, la casa estaba sumida en silencio, por lo que deduje que Rose aún no se había despertado.

Una vez duchada y enfundada en unos vaqueros y una camiseta, decidí preparar el desayuno.

Mientras estaba en ello oí a Rose dirigirse al baño; al aparecer ella por la sala ya había preparado café, tostadas y una macedonia de frutas.

-Buenos días- me saludó Rose mientras se estiraba, aún con el pelo húmedo.

-Buenos días Rose, ¿has descansado?- le pregunté mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

-Si, la verdad es que lo necesitaba; vaya, gracias por el desayuno- me dijo mientras se sentaba y se ponía un café.

-Jajajja...de nada, ya te tocará a ti hacérmelo- le dije con una sonrisa malévola.

-Eso está hecho- agregó ella.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, nos sentamos en el sofá, dispuestas a conocernos más.

-Háblame de ti, creo que eres de un pueblo del Estado de Washintong, ¿cierto?- me preguntó.

-Así es, se llama Forks, allí nací y crecí junto a mis padres- le conté mientras me sentaba en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Mi padre se llama Charlie, es el jefe de policía; su mujer se llama Sue- le expliqué.

-¿Su mujer?- preguntó extrañada.

-Si, ella es la segunda mujer de mi padre- le seguía explicando.

-¿Y tu madre?, ¿están divorciados?- me preguntó extrañada.

Bajé la vista, mientras mi mirada se tornaba triste.

-Mi madre murió hace cinco años- le contesté con tristeza.

-Oh Bella, lo siento de veras- me dijo con tono de disculpa y pena en su voz. -Debí haber sido más delicada...- empezó a disculparse.

-No tranquila, no pasa nada; sólo es que me sigue costando hablar de ello- la intenté calmar.

Le conté de mi vida en Forks, así como de la enfermedad y muerte de mamá, ella me escuchaba atentamente, mientras asentía y seguía preguntando. No me era muy fácil abrirme a gente nueva, pero Rose me inspiraba confianza.

-¿Y que hay de ti Rose?; ya sabes casi todo de mi, hasta de los novios que nunca he tenido, te toca- la animé.

-Pues... nací en Nueva York, pero cuándo tenía dos años a mi padre lo trasladaron a Boston. Mi padre es agente del FBI y mi madre decoradora; tengo dos hermanas, son gemelas y este año empiezan el instituto, se llaman Kate e Irina-empezó a explicarme.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana en el sofá, hablando de nuestras vidas y de la que nos esperaba durante los próximos años. Rosalie se había matriculado en derecho civil, por lo que compartiríamos algunas clases.

* * *

El resto del mes pasó rápido. Hicimos turismo, aprovechando que durante el curso no tendríamos tanto tiempo, recorriendo los lugares más famosos de Londres, así como averiguando las diferentes zonas de tiendas, ya que a ambas nos encantaba la ropa y los complementos.

También aprovechamos para salir a cenar y tomar una copa el día de mi cumpleaños, para conocer el animado ambiente de Londres. Terminamos de tramitar los últimos papeleos en la universidad, y comprando los libros necesarios.

Rose y yo comparamos los horarios, compartíamos varias asignaturas, ya que el primer año era bastante general en todas las especializaciones de derecho. Era un alivio, aunque me había adaptado muy bien a Rose, y ella a mi, era bastante tímida en lo que a conocer gente se refiere.

Al contrario, Rosalie es atrevida, con un carácter fuerte, Sue y mi padre dicen que nos compenetraremos bien.

El último viernes antes de que empezaran las clases, íbamos a salir para aprovechar el final de las vacaciones; pero Rose se puso mala del estómago, así que nos quedamos en casa, tumbarradas en el sofá delante de la tele.

Pasaba los canales, sin encontrar nada interesante, hasta que dí con un programa de crónica rosa, es decir, de cotilleo puro y duro.

Lo dejé por insistencia de Rosalie, que le iban bastante ese tipo de programas. Yo tenía mi libro en mi regazo, mientras mi amiga escuchaba atentamente los cotilleos, hasta que la voz de la presentadora me hizo levantar la vista.

-_**"Cambiando de asunto, los reyes están de vuelta de su viaje oficial a Suecia y Noruega. Han sido una semana intensa para sus majestades, recorriendo varias ciudades nórdicas. **__**Por otro lado, fuentes cercanas a la casa real aseguran que el príncipe heredero regresa a Londres, después de haber pasado dos años en la academia militar de Sandhurst, en Alemania. Según se ha hecho saber, el príncipe ya ha completado su formación militar, y va a empezar sus estudios universitarios en el king`s College de Londres"**-. _

-¿Has oído eso?, el príncipe va a estudiar en nuestra universidad- me dijo Rose asombrada.

-Si, eso parece...-respondí también asombrada, mientras me acordaba del taxista que me trajo a casa, lo que me contó sobre la familia real.

Mientras hablábamos sobre ello, empezaron a pasar imágenes de la familia real por la tele. Volvimos la vista hacia la televisión.

Una pareja apareció en la tele; él era alto y rubio, con ojos dorados y mirada amable, y ella bajita, con el pelo color caramelo, que le llegaba a los hombros, una mirada dulce y maternal nacía de unos preciosos ojos verde-azulados. Ambos estaban elegantemente vestidos, y ella lucía una impresionante tiara de brillantes; eran el Rey Carlisle II de Inglaterra y su esposa, la Reina Esme, según relataba el narrador.

Al instante, un chico apareció en el aparato, era alto, al igual que el rey; su pelo, de un extraño color bronce, tenía un ligero despeinado, lo que le hacía aún más atractivo. Y sus ojos eran preciosos, de un color dorado intenso; a su lado una chica bajita, con cara simpática y amable sonreía con educación a su lado. Su cabello, negro y cortito, estaba peinado a la moda, con las puntas hacia todos los lados. Sus ojos eran de un color verde-azulados, al igual que los de la Reina Esme.

Estaba alucinada, era un chico guapísimo...¿Era el príncipe?... El narrador nos sacó de dudas, eran el príncipe Edward y su hermana, la princesa Alice.

-Wow...no está nada mal- dijo Rosalie.

-La verdad es que es muy guapo- dije yo con la mirada puesta en el televisor.

-Si, aunque los prefiero morenos- dijo Rosalie, mientras se levantaba del sofá para prepararse una infusión, y de paso traerme un café.

Al regresar ella al sofá, el programa ya había terminado, y daba paso a una comedia romántica, que nos quedamos a ver.

Al acabar la película, nos despedimos mientras nos encaminamos a nuestros dormitorios. Me revolví en la cama, ya que el café que me había tomado no me dejaba conciliar el sueño. Cuándo por fin pude dormir, una melena cobriza se coló inconscientemente en mi mente.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y de paso aprovecho para aclararos algo sobre el espacio de tiempo que va a pasar en el fic. En principio, la historia va a transcurrir durante los cinco años universitarios y los dos posteriores. Los primeros cinco capítulos serán durante el primer curso, en los que, ya os adelanto, que no va a pasar mucha cosa. La verdadera historia empezará en el segundo curso de universidad, por lo que éstos primeros capítulos los considero una especie de introducción a la historia, aparte de que, para mi gusto son necesarios para entender lo que va a pasar después. **

**También aprovecho para agradecer las alertas y favoritos. **

**Espero que os guste.**


	4. Regreso al hogar

**Hola a todas, espero que la semana vaya bien. Al final he podido subir el capítulo un día antes.**

**De nuevo gracias a todas por las alertas, favoritos, y a Mandy Cullen C y Fayres12 por los comentarios.**

**Bueno... hemos conocido un poco de la vida de Bella... habrá que conocer al príncipe, ¿no?.**

**Besos.**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 3: Regreso al hogar_

**PVO EDWARD**

Me tumbé en la cama, el viaje había sido agotador. Después de dos intensos años en Alemania, por fin volvía a mi casa, con mi familia. Había echado mucho de menos a mis padres y al resto de mi familia. Mucha gente piensa que los reyes desatienden a sus hijos, con tantos compromisos y viajes al extranjero; por lo menos en mi caso no es así. Nuestros padres se han preocupado por nosotros, intentado pasar con mi hermana Alice y conmigo todo el tiempo que les era posible; siempre que estaban de viaje, todas las noches nos llamaban; incluso iban a hablar con los profesores cuándo era necesario. Por eso me costó irme a Alemania, ya que iba a casa una vez cada seis meses. No lo había pasado nada bien, la formación militar era dura y exigente, pero dada mi condición de futuro rey, era inevitable.

Ahora me tocaba iniciar mis estudios universitarios; dado el papel que asumiré en el futuro, estudiaré derecho y relaciones internacionales en el King´s College de Londres. Me ilusionaba empezar esta nueva etapa, aunque sea con dos años de retraso. Esperaba poder hacer amistades en la universidad; no tenía muchos amigos; a la gente le asustaba acercarse a mi, dado todo el follón que organizan los escoltas. Muchos príncipes herederos han estudiado en palacio con tutores privados, pero mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, decidieron mandarme a un colegio privado, para ser educado junto con otros niños, cosa que ahora agradezco, ya que mis padres expresaron su deseo de que fuera tratado como un alumno normal, sin ningún tipo de privilegio, para mis compañeros y profesores, simplemente era Edward Cullen.

En esa etapa de mi vida mi mejor amigo, Jasper Whitlock, hijo de los duques de Norfolk, fue mi compañero, ya que somos de la misma edad. Nos separamos cuándo yo me fui a Alemania, pero ahora iremos a la misma universidad, aunque el ya va a empezar su tercer año de arquitectura.

Aparte de Jasper, sólo tenía confianza con Emmet McArthy, un chico tres años mayor que yo, que vino conmigo a Alemania en calidad de mi escolta privado; el poder hablar con alguien en todo ese tiempo fue un alivio; hoy en día es uno de mis mejores amigos... aparte de seguirme cómo una sombra cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de palacio. Era divertido, alegre e incluso un poco bromista.

* * *

Días después de volver de Alemania, estaba desayunando, cuándo un duende moreno y bajito se plantó ante mi dando saltitos.

-¡Buenos días hermanito!- dijo una voz cantarina, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Rodé los ojos, definitivamente mi hermana era hiperactiva.

-Buenos días Alice, veo que te has levantado con energía- añadí mientra la miraba divertido.

-Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer; además Jasper me ha prometido que me llevaría de compras- dijo ella con tono alegre.

-Pobre, me compadezco de él- la piqué.

-Cuándo tu encuentres a tu chica, harás todo por ella- me dijo con fingida molestia.

Jasper y mi hermana eran novios desde hace un año y medio. Surgió cuándo yo me encontraba en Alemania. En realidad, no me sorprendió en absoluto, ya que ambos se gustaban desde niños. Me alegraba por ellos, se les veía muy felices juntos. Estábamos en medio de una divertida conversación, cuándo mis padres se nos unieron al desayuno.

-Buenos días hijos- nos saludó mi padre, mientras mi madre nos daba un beso a cada uno.

-Buenos días- respondimos Alice y yo a la vez. Al de poco rato, mi hermana se marchó, y yo me quedé hablando con mis padres.

-Bien hijo, ¿preparado para tu vida universitaria?- preguntó mi padre, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Tengo ganas de empezar, no lo niego- le respondí.

-Será una época estupenda, ya lo verás- me siguió diciendo, intentando animarme... pero no debí poner buena cara, ya que mi madre preguntó.

-¿Qué te preocupa Edward?-.

-Nada...bueno...es sólo que espero encajar bien allí... nadie suele hablarme mucho- le respondí apenado.

-Seguro que en cuánto tus compañeros te conozcan un poco harás amistad con ellos- me animó mi padre.

-Si los escoltas no los espantan- susurré con fastidio.

-Hijo, ya sabes cómo es ésto; no puedes salir sin protección- me recordó mi padre.

Tomé aire, para proseguir.

-Papá, ¿no podría ir yo en mi coche a clases?; me refiero a mi volvo, en vez de los coches oficiales...llaman demasiado la atención... y sin muchos guardaespaldas- le supliqué con esperanza.

-No sé Edward...-empezó a replicar mi padre, pero mi madre, comprensiva como ella sola, intercedió por mi.

-Bien...pero tendrás que ir con Emmet, el te acompañará y te esperará fuera de las clases- me advirtió ella.

Iba a preguntar un pensamiento que me rondaba, pero mi padre se adelantó.

-Seguridad ya ha hablado con el decano de la facultad; para los demás alumnos Emmet será otro compañero cualquiera, nadie sabrá que es un guardaespaldas- me explicó.

-Vaya...gracias papá, de verdad-.

******************

Seguí charlando con ellos un rato; al terminar decidí relajarme y disfrutar de los últimos días de vacaciones. Me dirigí a la sala de música; hacía mucho que no tocaba el piano, era mi afición favorita. Me senté en el banquillo, mientras mis dedos comenzaban con Claro de luna, de Debussy. Tocar me relajaba, y me ayudaba a pensar.

Por lo menos estaba agradecido de que durante mis años universitarios, mis padres me libraban de muchos compromisos oficiales; sólo tendría que acudir a los imprescindibles, y algún que otro viaje importante, sin que me afectara a mis estudios.

Además, estaba el asunto de mi vida amorosa. Cómo todo príncipe heredero, mi deber en un futuro era casarme y dar un nuevo sucesor a la corona. Mis padres no me agobiaban con ello, ni mi hermana Alice, sólo tenía veinte años.

Pero mi tío Eleazar, hermanastro de mi madre, y algunos monárquicos empedernidos, me soltaban indirectas cada vez que me veían. Por no hablar de la prensa, que me emparejaba con todas las princesas europeas solteras y jóvenes de las mejores familias inglesas.

Mi tío estaba empeñado en meterme por los ojos a una sobrina suya, llamada Tanya Denali. He de reconocer que es bastante atractiva... pero todo lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de egoísta y soberbia.

Pensé en Alice y Jasper, y la vida que llevarán a partir de que ambos terminen sus estudios. Se casarán y tendrán una vida tranquila, al menos más tranquila que la mía. Jasper ejercería su profesión de arquitecto y mi hermana la suya, ya que empezaría estudios de historia de arte; aunque tuvieran que cumplir con las obligaciones de miembros de la familia real...eran afortunados.

Se que puede parecer egoísta, pero envidio el hecho de que ellos hayan podido elegir a qué dedicar sus vidas. Yo no podía elegir; amaba a mi país, eso estaba claro, y también tenía claro, desde muy pequeño, que debía prepararme para suceder a mi padre en un futuro.

Pero a la vez quería que la mujer que fuera mi esposa me ayudara y me apoyara en esa gran responsabilidad.... y por supuesto, conocer a esa chica maravillosa y enamorarme, jamás aceptaría un matrimonio concertado.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, y seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, tanto que sin darme cuenta había empezado a interpretar el nocturno de Chopin Número 2, cuándo una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Edward...-me giré, terminando abruptamente la melodía; delante de mi estaba Emmet, con una sonrisa un tanto... ¿malévola?.

-¿Qué pasa Em?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Nada en particular...venía a darte los buenos días... y unos consejitos, universitarios- dijo éste con acento chistoso, mientras yo arqueaba la ceja, alucinado.

-¿Consejo...?, Emmet, ¿a que te refieres?- pregunté un poco molesto.

-Ya sabes, entras en un periodo importante de tu vida Eddie... -empezó a recitar con tono solemne.

-Em...pareces mi padre- dije con una sonrisa divertida, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Ambos nos miramos, y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno...verás que bien lo pasamos estos años...serán interesantes- dijo aún riéndose.

-Interesantes para ti... te recuerdo que yo, al menos, tendré que estudiar- le recordé divertido.

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie...deberías relajarte y disfrutar de la vida...y de paso echarte una novia, no te vendría mal, se te quitaría esa cara agria- me contestó burlón.

-Claro...exceptuando el insignificante hecho de que por desgracia o no, soy el príncipe de Gales...¿qué chica amable, buena, generosa querría salir conmigo cómo una pareja normal?- bufé cabreado.

-Edward, ahora en serio...pues una que te quiera de verdad- me contestó resuelto.

-¿Tú crees que la encontraré algún día?- le cuestioné serio.

-Seguro; además me encantaría ser cómplice del noviazgo, ya que debe ser discreto al principio... nunca entenderé la manía de las casas reales de sólo anunciar compromisos matrimoniales y no noviazgos- dijo pensativo.

-Normas de la corte, no les des vueltas....y por cierto, cambiando de tema...¿qué tal con Lauren?- pregunté con una sonrisilla inocente, desviando el tema; ya estaba harto de que todos se ocuparan de mi vida amorosa, la verdad.

-He salido con ella un par de veces...pero entre tú y yo...-me dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara para decirme un secreto -sigo buscando a mi rubia despampanante- me confesó.

Ambos reímos, mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín, para seguir con la animada charla. Los días pasaron rápido, y sin darme cuenta, llegó el comienzo de las clases.


	5. Primer día de clases

**Hola a todas; espero que la semana haya ido bien. **

**De nuevo gracias por las alertas y favoritos, y gracias a Fayres12, Mandy Cullen C y Angel10607 por sus comentarios.**

**Creo que os va gustar, al menos eso espero.**

**Besos a todas.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Primer día de clases_

**PVO EDWARD**

Esa mañana me levanté animado. Terminé de ducharme y me puse unos vaqueros de talle bajo, junto con una camiseta blanca y una sudadera negra con capucha. Acabé de atarme mis inseparables puma marrones y me dirigí a desayunar. Alice ya estaba preparada también, y lo primero que hizo fue darme una mirada de la cabeza a los pies, queriendo aprobar lo que me había puesto.

Resoplando, me giré hacia ella.

-Alice...creo que para ir a clase no hace falta que saque el traje de gala- repuse un poco molesto.

-No...te ves bien, en serio- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque con un tono de voz nada conciso.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al tema, ya que si la contradecía, era capaz de mandarme a cambiar de ropa.

Emmet y Jasper ya nos esperaban para el desayuno. Mi hermana y su novio se iban en el coche de Jasper; aunque era la misma universidad sus facultades estaban ubicadas en otro lugar.

Le pedí a Emmet que me dejara conducir, adoraba la velocidad. La facultad de derecho estaba en el centro de Londres. Una vez encontré un sitio libre, apagué el motor del coche, mientras miraba a mi alrededor. La voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué tienes a primera hora?- me preguntó curioso.

Revisé mi horario, sacándole de dudas.

-Pues...derecho constitucional y libertades fundamentales, en el aula 22- contesté resuelto.

-Pues vamos- dijo mientras salía del coche. Tomé aire y me bajé, empezando a caminar junto a él hacía el edificio; intenté no ponerme muy nervioso... pero siempre me intimida que me miren tanto, me pasa incluso en los actos oficiales.

Los estudiantes se volteaban con caras curiosas, y otras alucinadas, mientras me dirigía a la dichosa aula 22.

Una vez llegué a mi clase, Emmet se despidió de mi, diciéndome en un susurro que andaría cerca. Entré bajo la atenta mirada de los que iban a ser mis compañeros. Podía oír cuchicheos y murmullos a mi alrededor, mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor para entregar la ficha de mis datos, era un ritual a repetir en cada asignatura.

-Bienvenido a derecho constitucional alteza, soy el profesor Robert Delamore- me dijo dándome la mano.

-Un placer conocerle señor Delamore- repuse educadamente, mientras le extendía mi ficha.

-Gracias- me dijo mientras miraba la ficha. Iba a girarme para sentarme, cuándo me volví hacia el señor Delamore.

-Señor...me gustaría que no me tratara por mi título, llámeme simplemente cómo a cualquier otro alumno- prácticamente le rogué.

-Bien, lo comprendo, puede sentarse señor Cullen; por cierto, el decano quiere darle personalmente la bienvenida, le espera en su despacho al acabar las clases- me contestó con una amable sonrisa.

Le di las gracias, y me dirigí a una mesa libre al final de la clase. Los pupitres eran antiguos, y de dos personas, cómo en el colegio. Supuse que nadie se sentaría conmigo, así que saqué el libro de la asignatura y me puse a ojearlo. Los asientos se iban llenando, pero yo seguía sólo.

Diez minutos después, el señor Delamore empezó a presentarse, dando por iniciada la clase. Apenas llevaba cinco minutos explicando la asignatura, cuándo tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase- indicó el profesor.

Todos giramos la cabeza, para observar quién llegaba tarde el primer día de clase.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi.

Una chica de aspecto tímido y completamente sonrojada entró, tendiéndole la ficha al profesor.

-Puede sentarse, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- la reprendió de forma amable. La chica asintió tímidamente, para después empezar a buscar con la mirada un sitio disponible.

La sentí mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras poco a poco avanzó hacia mi mesa. Al momento eché una rápida mirada al resto del aula, comprendiendo que el único asiento que quedaba libre era a mi lado.

Aparté mi carpeta cuándo llegó a mi altura, me sonrió tímidamente y se sentó a mi lado. Un envolvente aroma afrutado me sacudió por completo, dejándome atontado.

Ella simplemente se sentó mirando al frente. Tuve ocasión de observarla de reojo... era simplemente preciosa.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco. Su carita tenía forma de corazón; sus ojos, marrones cual chocolate, tenían una mirada expresiva y dulce, enmarcados dentro de una cejas y unas pestañas perfectas. Su pelo, castaño y precioso, le caía por los hombros y la espalda, suavemente ondulado, con un flequillo ladeado largo. Su boca, roja y pequeñita. Su tono de piel era muy pálido, a excepción de sus mejillas, que estaban teñidas de un color rosáceo, era encantador.

Apenas me miraba, ya que su cabello se había convertido en una cortina involuntaria. Al de media hora el profesor nos indicó que abriéramos el libro para explicarnos un poco el temario. Al abrirlo por la página que nos indicaba el señor Delamore, me percaté de que ella no tenía el libro, así que carraspeando para llamar su atención, deslicé mi libro para que quedara en medio de los dos.

Ella se volteó para verme, y una sonrisa preciosa apareció en su cara. Me quedé sin respiración por un instante.

-Gracias- murmuró tímidamente; pareció dudar, hasta que me dijo su nombre.

-Me llamo Isabella...Isabella Swan- se presentó.

-Un placer conocerte Isabella, me llamo...-iba a seguir, pero me cortó.

-Príncipe Edward, encantada- balbuceó, mirando por un segundo al libro.

-Llámame sólo Edward, por favor, nada de príncipe ni alteza ni nada de eso- le pedí amablemente.

-Oh...vaya...pensé que tenía que llamaros así- balbuceó con vergüenza.

-No por favor, aquí soy un alumno más...o intento serlo-musité con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Intenté que no se me notara el tono mustio que había adquirido, pero no funcionó.

-¿Por qué dice eso alt...emh... Edward?- me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Verás Isabella...- empecé a contestarle, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Bella por favor, así me llama todo el mundo- explicó ella.

-Bien, Bella... bueno... supongo que doy miedo... la gente piensa que ser miembro de la familia real no les da derecho a hablarme...- empecé a explicar, pero ella me interrumpió amablemente.

-Bueno... tienes que considerar que para ellos es difícil; a mi me cuesta horrores, incluso en este momento- dijo ella, desviando su sonrosada cara al libro por unos momentos, y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Créeme, se que debe intimidar... pero antes que príncipe, soy una persona normal y corriente- le contesté, esbozando una sonrisa. No era nada hablador con la gente que no tengo confianza...pero con ella no tenía esa sensación...era extraño.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, cuándo nos volvimos a escuchar al señor Delamore.

-Bien señores, faltan veinte minutos para la siguiente clase; pueden conversar y conocer mejor a su pareja, ya que la persona que se sienta a su lado será su compañero durante todo el semestre. Con ella harán los trabajos en grupo. Esto se mantiene para las asignaturas de historia y teoría de las relaciones internacionales, teoría general del derecho y derechos humanos y cooperación al desarrollo, que se impartirán en este mismo aula, conmigo y con la profesora Grace Kininston, que se ocupará de la teoría general del derecho; gracias por su amabilidad- finalizó el profesor.

Me volteé para observar a Bella; quería saber todo sobre el pequeño ángel que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti?; ¿no eres británica, me equivoco?- sabía de sobra que su inglés tenía un profundo acento americano, pero esperé a que ella empezara.

-Oh...eres muy observador- me contestó con otra se sus preciosas sonrisas, para después proseguir -soy americana; de un pueblo en el estado de Washintong, llamado Forks- empezó a relatar.

-¿Eso está en la costa Oeste?- pregunté curioso.

-Eso es, a menos de doscientos kilómetros está la frontera con Canadá; ¿has estado en EEUU?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Sólo en Nueva York y en Washintong D.C; fui con mis padres de visita oficial hace algunos años- le expliqué amablemente.

-Vaya... entonces has estado en la Casa Blanca- afirmó con una pequeña risa.

-Si, aún estaba Bush en el gobierno, creo que era en uno de sus primeros años de mandato...¿te digo una cosa?- me acerqué a ella en plan confidente, y casi podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi cara. Ella asintió ansiosa, así que proseguí.

-Me la esperaba más impresionante, incluso el despacho oval es un poco pequeño, parece más grande en las fotos- expliqué divertido.

Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Me encantaba verla reír, su sonrisa me enamoraba por momentos; no pude evitar el unirme a sus risas. Una vez nos calmamos, la seguí preguntando.

-¿Y qué te trae a estudiar aquí, tan lejos de tu hogar?-.

-Me concedieron una beca; mi padre es jefe de policía en Forks. La comisión de Seguridad Nacional sacó becas a concurso para hijos de los cuerpos de seguridad estadounidenses. Animada por mi padre, presenté la solicitud...y aquí estoy- me contó.

-¿Y esa beca es sólo para un semestre?-pregunté.

-No, es hasta finalizar los estudios...así que me esperan aquí unos años- me dijo.

-Vaya...espero que te guste Inglaterra, y que te sientas cómo en casa- deseé.

-Lo poco que he visto me encanta; Londres es una ciudad fascinante, además los ingleses son muy hospitalarios- me confesó.

Las dos horas restantes, ya que eran las asignaturas que teníamos con el señor Delamore, nos las pasamos hablando sobre nosotros. Me habló de su familia, de sus amigos del instituto y de su vida en Forks. También me habló de su compañera de piso, una chica llamada Rosalie, americana y también con una beca, cómo ella. Me enteré de que su apartamento estaba en George Street, zona bastante céntrica.

Había una cosa que no mencionó...y era a su madre. Hablaba de su padre y de una tal Sue, su esposa. No era buena señal, pero me atreví a preguntarle.

-Bella, ¿y tu madre?; no hablas de ella-.

Su cara se tornó en tristeza, y mi intuición no falló.

-Ella murió hace cinco años- balbuceó, mientras sus ojitos empezaban a brillar a causa de las lágrimas.

Me maldije a mi mismo por causarle dolor. Una chica tan bonita cómo ella no merece llorar.

-Lo siento mucho Bella- le dije con disgusto; no quería que ella estuviera triste. Ella asintió con una débil sonrisa, intentando borrar la culpa que me embargaba. No quise ahondar más en el tema, cuándo ella quisiese me lo contaría... o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?; seguro que tu vida es mucho más interesante que la mía- me preguntó un poco más animada.

-No sabría qué decirte- le contraataqué divertido.

-Seguro que conoces a mucha gente importante- dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-He conocido a gente importante y muy intimidante, pero no es para tanto créeme- repuse.

-A mi me daría mucha vergüenza...una curiosidad, ¿cuándo te encuentras con personas que no hablan inglés?; es decir, reyes de otros países o presidentes extranjeros...- no la dejé terminar la pregunta, ya sabía por dónde iba.

-Aparte del inglés, hablo francés, alemán y algo de portugués- le enumeré.

Me miraba asombrada, mientras la observaba con una sonrisa.

Le conté cosas de mi vida, mi familia y mis dos años en Alemania. Me ahorré bastantes detalles, ya que no podía contar mis intimidades así por así...pero algo me decía en mi interior que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, que ella no iba a hablar con ningún periodista.

Me hizo gracia que me confesara la primera vez que me vio fue en un programa de televisión...era curioso.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, es más, a su lado se esfumaba. Por primera vez, me sentía a gusto con una chica, sin sentirme una presa a quién cazar.

Sonó el timbre; ahora sí que debíamos cambiar de clase; ambos teníamos ética, pero estábamos en clases separadas. Mientras recogíamos los apuntes y los libros, me giré para despedirme de Bella, además Emmet ya me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Te veo mañana Bella- le dije mientras salíamos.

-Lo mismo digo Edward, ha sido un placer conocerte...compañero de fatigas- me dijo ella mientras me tendía la mano tímidamente y con otra de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Lo mismo digo- le dije mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía.

Al sentir su manita suave y cálida entre la mía, un extraño hormigueo me recorrió el brazo, terminando éste en mi estómago. Me quedé paralizado, intentado encontrar una explicación.

No se si ella se dio cuenta de esa reacción, pero algo debió sentir ella también, ya que se soltó muy nerviosa.

La vi alejarse hacia su siguiente clase, mientras me la comía con la mirada, literalmente hablando. Sus vaqueros ajustados y su camiseta lila acentuaban sus preciosas curvas de mujer.

La voz de Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya Edward...haces amistades muy rápido- me dijo con voz socarrona, mientras me giraba hacia él.

-Emmet...- le advertí molesto.

-Vale vale... ya veremos a quién vienes a contar tus penas dentro de unos meses- me dijo con el mismo tono socarrón.

Me reí con el, a la vez que nos dirigíamos a mi siguiente clase. La mañana transcurrió tranquila; una vez finalizadas las clases nos dirigimos al despacho del decano, quién muy amablemente me dio la bienvenida a la universidad.

Al finalizar las clases, nos dirigíamos hacia el coche cuándo pude ver a varios fotógrafos esperando para retratar mi salida de la universidad; suspiré frustrado. Reconocí a Jacob Black y Paul Simons, del Daily Mirror, y a Seth Clearwater y su hermana Leah, del London Daily, entre otros.

Odiaba el Daily Mirror, sólo les interesaba sacar escándalos, no se molestaban en contrastar las noticias, y eso que con mi familia no se metían mucho, ya que palacio tiene controlada a la prensa; el London Daily era más moderado; por lo menos contrastaban los rumores antes de publicarlos.

Después de llegar a palacio y de responder al intenso interrogatorio que mi adorada familia me realizó, me acosté, deseando que llegaran las clases de nuevo para verla...para disfrutar de su preciosa sonrisa.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Bella.


	6. Los príncipes azules si existen

**Hoola de nuevo, me alegra que os haya gustado el capítulo. **

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Francesca Cullen: dicho y hecho, aquí tenéis la impresión de Bella.**

**Ahora en serio, ya tenía el capítulo hecho; no lo iba a subir hasta el lunes... pero me han cambiado los turnos en el hospital, así que voy a tener semana ocupada, y no si podré actualizar pronto, así que por si me retraso mucho, os lo dejo.**

**Besos y que paséis buen fin de semana.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Los príncipes azules si existen_

Me encaminé hacia la clase de ética, esa asignatura era una de las que compartía con Rosalie.

Entré en el aula 38, entregué mi ficha al profesor y me senté, guardando el sitio a mi lado para Rose.

Mi mente viajó a las tres horas anteriores, pensando en mi compañero...dios mío, el mismísimo príncipe de Inglaterra. No me había sentido más avergonzada en toda mi vida, encima de llegar tarde el primer día de clases, el único asiento libre era el de al lado suyo... No sabía cómo debía tratarle... en mi país no hay realeza; pensaba que tenía que llamarle alteza o algo así.Era muchísimo más guapo en persona que en la tele, y altísimo. Pero un halo de melancolía cruzaba sus ojos... me habló de su vida, y por lo que pude entrever de sus palabras, apenas tenía amigos, y le costaba mucho entablar confianza con gente que no conocía.

Podía ver lo solitaria que era su vida, quitando la relación con su familia; también me habló de sus obligaciones cómo príncipe, y de cómo se preparaba para suceder a su padre en el bajo esa fachada de melancolía había un chico tímido, al igual que yo, pero también dulce, simpático y afable. Su voz aterciopelada y suave era música celestial. Se comportaba cómo todo un caballero, e incluso, cuándo ya perdió un poco de su timidez, era bromista y alegre.

Su piel clara contrastaba con el brillo de sus ojos. Nunca había visto unos ojos dorados tan intensos; su rostro era simplemente perfecto, sus facciones bien marcadas y rectas. Su pelo, de un raro pero a la vez de un bonito color bronce, estaba despeinado a propósito, lo que le daba un toque sexy hasta morir, y esa sonrisa torcida...quitaba el aliento; era simplemente de ensueño. Seguía sumida en el mundo de Edward, cuándo una voz me hizo parpadear.

-Tierra llamando a Bella...-canturreó Rose, vacilándome mientras dejaba su bolso y carpeta encima de la mesa.

-Hola Rose, ¿cómo te fueron estas primeras horas?- le pregunté.

-Bien, no me quejo, he conocido a una chica llamada Carmen, será mi compañera en varias asignaturas; es española- me contaba animada, haciendo una pausa para después seguir, -¿y tu, cómo te ha ido?-.

-Bien...he conocido a mi compañero...se llama Edward- empecé a contarle con cautela.

-Vaya, cómo el príncipe...por cierto, todavía no le he visto; todo el mundo habla de él por los pasillos- añadió.

Me quedé callada, mientras mi rostro empezaba a arder.

-¿No me digas que está en algunas de tus clases?- me preguntó ansiosa.

-Esto...si...es mi compañero en tres asignaturas- susurré.

La cara de Rosalie no tenía precio.

Le estuve contado cómo, por casualidad, me había tocado sentarme a su lado.

-Vaya...es asombroso...¿es tan atractivo cómo en la tele?- me preguntó cuándo la señora Malbory se volvió hacia el pizarrón.

-Créeme, en persona lo es más...es un perfecto caballero, amable, educado...-empecé a numerar.

-Vaya...tienes suerte Bella- me dijo con una sonrisita.

No volvimos a tocar el tema; al acabar las clases decidimos ir a tomar un café y nos fuimos a casa. Después de cenar y de comentar las asignaturas y los profesores, me despedí de Rose, que se quedó viendo una película.

Una vez en la cama, no pude conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en ese chico que me había cautivado... y con el que había soñado desde aquella noche que lo vi en la televisión.

Repasé en mi mente la conversación que mantuvimos, y cómo admitía, en mi fuero interno, cual nerviosa me ponía cada vez que él me miraba. Incluso me acordé del escalofrío que recorrió cada hueso de mi cuerpo en el momento en el que sus manos se juntaron.

Por un momento imaginé cómo sería estar acurrucada entre esos brazos, y probar esos labios...

¡Dios Bella!... deja de montarte la película....seguramente el tendrá su vista en alguien más apropiado que una simple estudiante americana... es un príncipe y yo... nadie a su lado.

Definitivamente los príncipes azules si existen... aunque no para mi.

El primer trimestre fue pasando; las clases tomaron ritmo y enseguida me vi sumida en el mundo de las leyes. La verdad es que el temario era intenso. Las clases que no compartía con Rosalie las compartía con Edward. Se había ausentado un par de veces, ya que tuvo que ir a Bélgica y a Japón con sus padres, de viaje oficial. Nuestra relación era cada vez más estrecha, me contaba anécdotas de los lugares en los que había estado y de los que le gustaría visitar.

Yo le escuchaba maravillada, más bien me quedaba embelesada. El parecía a gusto también, ese halo de melancolía que tenían sus ojos iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Un día lluvioso, en el que el señor Delamore nos dejó tiempo para escribir un ensayo que teníamos que hacer en pareja, le hice una pregunta que me rondaba desde hace tiempo por la cabeza.

-Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Claro, dime- me dijo mientras levantaba la vista del libro y me sonreía.

-¿Quién es ese chico qué te espera siempre al final de cada clase?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Es Emmet- hizo una pausa, y me susurró en voz baja -es un guardaespaldas-.

-Ya...¿siempre tienes que llevar escoltas?- seguí preguntando, todavía un poco sorprendida.

-Si...es un poco engorroso, la verdad... pero siempre que salgo de palacio llevo seguridad, al igual que toda mi familia- me siguió contado.

Recordé mentalmente las imágenes y fotos que salían en las revistas, siempre seguido por hombres de negro, parecían los Men in Black.

Iba a decirle algo, cuándo el señor Delamore se dirigió a la clase.

-Bien, debo marcharme a un seminario, por lo que, dado que es viernes y es la última hora, pueden tomársela libre; gracias y que tengan buen fin de semana- nos dijo mientras recogía sus cosas de la mesa.

Se oyeron gritos de júbilo y los pasos presurosos de nuestros compañeros. En ese momento recibí un mensaje de Rosalie, parece ser que todos los profesores se marchaban al seminario.

-¿Quién es?- me preguntó Edward con... demasiada curiosidad.

-Es Rosalie, me espera en la cafetería de enfrente...¿quieres venir?- le invité.

Por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se iluminaron...pero algo le hizo click en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Bella, no quiero molestar...- empezó, pero no le dejé continuar.

-No es ninguna molestia, le he hablado de ti a Rose, tiene ganas de conocerte en persona-.

Pareció titubear un poco, hasta que por fin asintió. Sacó su móvil y escribió un mensaje rápido. Al de un minuto apareció en la puerta Emmet.

-Vamos...espero que no os importe a Rose y a ti...-empezó a disculparse un poco avergonzado, mientras miraba a Emmet.

-Claro, no hay problema, además así le conozco- le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras llegábamos a la altura de Emmet. Era moreno, bastante atractivo...y simplemente enorme.

-Emmet, ella es Bella, mi compañera; Bella, el es Emmet, mi escolta privada... y uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo con un movimiento de manos.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que me dio un abrazo de oso que me dejó sin respiración; al notar el carraspeo de Edward, me dejó en el suelo, mientras me miraba sonriente.

-Un placer conocerte al fin Bella; Eddie no deja de hablar de ti, le tienes atontado...- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No me llames Eddie...- le reprendió molesto.

Pude sentir que mi rostro enrojecía furiosamente, mientras me mordía el labio inferior con nervios; Edward a mi lado, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero Emmet no se dio por aludido, y no dudó en pasarme un brazo por los hombros, mientras nos dirigíamos al encuentro de Rosalie.

Al llegar a la cafetería ella ya estaba sentada en una discreta mesa; no estaba muy llena. Preferíamos esa cafetería a la de la facultad. Nada más entrar nos alzó la mano en saludo. Emmet se quedó petrificado al verla.

-¿Esa es tu compañera de piso?- me preguntó mientras la escaneaba de arriba a abajo, mientras Edward no disimulaba su risa burlona.

-Si- contesté mientras intentaba sofocar la risa que me había contagiado Edward.

Avanzamos hasta la mesa, Rosalie nos miraba a Edward y a con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Rose- saludé contenta.

-Hola Bella- me devolvió el saludo, para después encarar a Edward.

-Soy Rosalie Hale, es un placer alteza- le dijo con voz seria.

-Encantado; Bella me habla mucho de ti, y por favor, llámame sólo Edward – le dijo mientras le tendía una mano, que ésta aceptó con una sonrisa sincera.

Emmet carraspeó ligeramente para atraer la atención de Rosalie.

-Emmet McArthy a sus pies, bella dama- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano, cual caballero inglés educado.

-Rosalie- dijo ella, con las cejas alzadas en señal de incredulidad.

Edward intentaba reprimir una risa, mientras yo rodaba los ojos; la verdad es que la situación era muy graciosa, ya que lo que sabía de Rose es que no le iban mucho las cursilerías.

Los chicos nos preguntaron que queríamos, una vez lo dijimos fueron a la barra a pedir nuestros cafés, mientras Rose y yo intercambiábamos impresiones.

-Edward es encantador...y mucho mejor al natural que en las fotos- apuntó ella.

-Me alegra que te haya caído bien; ¿no te importa que le haya invitado, verdad?; es que le veo tan solo siempre...- pregunté.

-Claro que no, no seas tonta...¿y quién el otro chico?- preguntó curiosa.

-Se llama Emmet, es... el escolta de Edward, no digas nada por favor- le susurré casi para el cuello de mi camisa.

-¿En serio?, ¿es un escolta?- dijo Rosalie con una risotada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Edward, tendiéndome un café y sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada, hablábamos de Emmet...¿así que eres un estilo agente 007?- dijo Rose son una sonrisa.

-James Bond al servicio de su majestad y al tuyo- replicó éste con una graciosa reverencia, mientras le pasaba su chocolate caliente.

Solté una carcajada, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

Los cuatro entablamos una animada conversación. Emmet literalmente daba saltos en su silla cuándo Rosalie le contó que su padre era un agente del FBI; definitivamente, Emmet veía mucho la televisión. De repente el móvil de Edward sonó, habló unos segundos y colgó.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Emmet.

-No, era Alice, quería saber dónde estábamos- nos explicó.

-¿Tu her...herm...hermana?- pregunté alucinada.

El asintió, mientras nos explicaba.

-Estudia historia del arte en nuestra universidad, su facultad está cerca de aquí- nos explicaba, cuándo una voz cantarina nos sobresaltó a todos.

-¡¡¡Holaaa!!!- dijo una chica bajita y morena que ya había visto varias veces en la televisión y en las revistas.

-Alice, ¿no deberías estar en clase?- le interrogó su hermano.

La aludida iba a responder, pero el chico que iba detrás de ella, alto y con una melena rubia, con ojos azules grisáceos como la noche, habló por ella.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, en cuánto se enteró de que estabas aquí quiso venirse- explicó.

-Vamos Edward, es viernes... por que me salte alguna clase no creo que se vaya a caer el mundo- añadió.

Edward suspiró moviendo la cabeza, mientras nos señalaba a Rose y a mi.

-Alice, Jasper, ella es Bella, mi compañera de clases, y Rosalie, su compañera de piso; chicas, ella es mi hermana Alice y Jasper, su novio- nos explicó. Rosalie y yo nos pusimos de pie, mientras dábamos dos besos a Jasper y Alice nos daba un abrazo, saltando emocionada.

Después de saludarlos, y de que Alice nos regañara por llamarle alteza, en eso era igual que Edward, nos empezó a preguntar a Rosalie y a mi.

-¿Os gusta Londres?-.

-Si, es una ciudad fascinante- le contestó Rosalie.

-Además hemos visitado algunos sitios, hemos salido de compras por Oxford Street y Regent Street...- empecé a enumerar, pero enseguida Alice me interrumpió, pegando brinquitos en su silla.

-¿Os gusta ir de compras?- preguntó emocionada.

-Si- respondimos a coro, ganándonos las risas de los chicos.

-¡Genial!, entonces tenemos que quedar para ir de compras; además os llevaré a conocer otras zonas; ¿tenéis planes para mañana?- nos preguntó.

La mirábamos alucinadas... ¿ir de compras con ella?; ¿pero ella podía salir tan normal por la calle?. Iba a replicar algo, pero viendo la carita de súplica que nos puso, no pudimos negarnos.

-No, no tenemos- contestó Rosalie.

-Perfecto entonces; podemos quedar desde por la mañana y comer algo por ahí- dijo emocionada.

Una vez que Alice trazó el plan, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa. La verdad es que ese sábado terminamos agotadas. Nos encantaban las compras... pero Alice nos fundía las energías. Rose y yo nos sentimos como unas princesas, porque nos llevó en uno de los coches oficiales, y custodiadas por Jasper, que tenía una paciencia infinita.

*************

El curso fue pasando, llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y también pasaron. Regresé a Forks, donde me reencontré con mi familia y mis amigos, que no hacían otra cosa que interrogarme acerca de Londres.

Una vez de vuelta, el curso pasó deprisa...superé los exámenes del primer año con éxito, y Rosalie también. Con Edward las cosas siguieron igual, nos llevábamos bien, cómo dos compañeros de clase.

Nos encontrábamos en casa, haciendo las maletas y recogiendo el apartamento, que no pisaríamos en tres meses. Rosalie se marchaba hoy por la tarde, y yo lo hacía mañana por la mañana.

Después de despedirme de ella en el aeropuerto con lágrimas en los ojos, prometiendo llamarla e incluso visitarla unos días en Boston o ella a mi en Forks, regresé de nuevo a casa.

Después de que ella se fuera, sentada en el sofá y con la televisión encendida, hice memoria de todo lo que había pasado ese curso, y por supuesto, pensando en él. Tenía asumido que Edward me gustaba, pero no podía ser.

Sólo Rosalie y Alice sabían lo que sentía. Recordé aquel interrogatorio que me hizo, unas semanas después de volver de las vacaciones de navidad.

_

* * *

_

_Flash-back_

_-Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo._

_-Dispara- respondí, temiendo mucho el tema que me iba a sacar._

_-Te gusta, ¿verdad?-me preguntó con una sonrisa._

_No respondí...¿tan obvio era? Diosssssss...._

_-Y qué mas da...no creo que el tenga ni tiempo ni ganas para fijarse en mi...yo no soy nada del otro mundo- dije con pena, y seguí -no creo que llegue a considerarme ni amiga, sólo somos compañeros de clase-concluí._

_-Ya....-Rose me miraba un poco enfadada._

_-¿Qué?-la interrogué._

_-Bella, te quiero un montón...pero a veces me desesperas...¿por qué no vas a gustarle?; Alice y yo te lo decimos muchas veces, eres muy guapa...y creo...que no somos las únicas que lo pensamos- dijo esto último con una sonrisa de pilla._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora la sorprendida era yo._

_-Bella por Dios, pareces tonta...¿no has visto cómo te mira?-no la dejé acabar._

_-Rose, no digas tonterías...sólo le veo durante las clases, y si quedamos todos para tomar un café- le respondí cansinamente, para después añadir-veo más a Alice que al el, prácticamente-._

_-Desde el primer día que le conociste, cuándo hablabas de él en clase de ética te brillaban los ojos... y a él le cambia algo en la mirada cada vez que te observa- dijo ella muy convencida; al ver que no respondía siguió hablando -Bella...¿sabes cómo se llama eso?-._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunté resignada, aunque conocía la respuesta, que era justo la que me dio._

_-Eso es amor a primera vista, estoy convencida de que le gustas, sino hay cosas que no me cuadrarían-dijo ella._

_-No lo sé... Rosalie, no es fácil- dije con los ojos humedecidos._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó._

_-Rosalie, ¿sabes lo que supondría que él saliera conmigo... o con cualquier chica normal y corriente?; es un príncipe, que encima será rey algún día, y la chica que se case con el será...- iba a seguir, pero Rose me interrumpió._

_-Será reina- dijo ella simplemente._

_-Rosalie, las chicas como yo no están destinadas a ser reinas- dije negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Y qué me dices de su madre?; Alice nos ha contado la historia de sus padres, y te la sabes tan bien como yo. Ella era como tú, como yo, como cualquier chica normal... y se enamoró de su padre y se casaron- me dijo, esperando que viera las similitudes. Al ver que no contestaba, ya que me había dejado sin argumentos, siguió hablando._

_-Y sobre por qué le ibas a gustar, te daré dos razones...una: eres muuuy guapa; dos: aunque sea un príncipe, se puede enamorar de quién quiera, al fin y al cabo es un ser humano normal, sea ella princesa o no...así que no veo el motivo para que no te lo puedas creer-dijo acabando su discurso._

_Iba a levantarse para irse a su cuarto, pero le hice una última pregunta._

_-¿Alice sabe algo de ésto?- le pregunté suspicaz._

_-Claro que lo sabe, pero tranquila, según me ha dicho, no le dice nada a su hermano- respondió tan pancha._

_Gemí para mis adentros...lo que me faltaba._

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

Después de esa conversación, y viendo que mi actitud no cambiaba, Rose dejó de sacarme el tema, alegando que la venda de mis ojos se caería sola.

También pensé en Alice, en Jasper, en Emmet...nos habíamos convertido en una piña, y Alice se había convertido en una de nuestras mejores amigas. Al despedirnos de ella, nos hizo prometerle que la llamaríamos y que nada más regresar la avisaríamos. Emmet y Rose incluso habían salido algunas veces, pero sin llegar a nada serio.

Del que no pude despedirme fue de Edward, ya que le había surgido un viaje fuera de Londres. Me daba pena no haberme despedido de él.

Estaba apunto de marcharme a la cama, cuándo el timbre sonó. Extrañada abrí la puerta, encontrándome a Edward parado ante mi, con la respiración agitada.

-¿Edward?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está Emmet?- le pregunté extrañada; mi corazón casi sufre un paro cardíaco al verle vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata dorada, estaba guapísimo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó con una tímida sonrisa de nervios.

-Claro- contesté apartándome de la puerta.

-He venido a despedirme, Emmet está abajo esperándome- me explicó, estaba un poco... nervioso.

-Alice me dijo que no volvías hasta pasado mañana- aclaré confusa.

-Adelantaron el viaje de regreso, y Rosalie le dijo a Emmet que no te ibas hasta mañana- me explicó.

Nos quedamos los dos sumidos en un tenso silencio. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, ya que me había pillado con un diminuto pijama de verano y el pelo recogido en una especie de moño.

-¿Com...como te ha ido en el viaje?- le pregunté, intentado encontrar un tema del que hablar- pregunté.

-Bastante bien, ha sido muy ajetreado- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida y sexy que me volvía loca.

-Ya...bueno, ahora podrás descansar un poco, ¿no?- le pregunté de nuevo.

-Si, al menos eso espero; mis padres ya están en Windsor, y Alice y Jasper- me explicaba amablemente.

No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, así que el volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, no te entretengo mas Bella que pases un buen verano- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Igualmente Edward, descansa y disfruta- le dije mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

-Nos vemos en septiembre, pero te llamaré antes- me dijo volviéndose hacia mi.

-¿A mi? ¿Para?- pregunté extrañada...e ilusionada, para qué engañarnos.

-Para saber cómo estás y cómo te va- contestó él resuelto.

-¿Te preocupas así por todas las chicas?- pregunté con algo de sorna.

-Sólo por una- saltó él tan tranquilo, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y salía por la puerta y añadió -cuídate y hasta la vuelta- me dijo mientras se giraba y me daba dos besos a la vez me agarraba un poco la cintura.

Empezaban a flaquearme las piernas...mientras las mariposas de mi estómago se revolvían inquietas.

-Hasta la vuelta- conseguí decir, catatónica total.

Me quedé blanca...¿habría oído bien?

Me quedé plantada ante el marco de la puerta, viendo cómo mi príncipe particular bajaba por la escaleras. Suspiré como una tonta enamorada mientras me metía en la cama, iba a ser un largo verano...


	7. Largo verano de incertidumbre

**Hola a todas; al final he podido pasarme un ratillo y dejaros el capítulo, que he conseguido terminar. Espero que aunque lleve turnos de noche en el hospi, en los ratillos libres, pueda escribir y traeros otro capi pronto.**

**De nuevo gracias por las alertas, comentarios y favoritos. Dais ánimos para seguir.**

**Un besito y nos leemos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Largo verano de incertidumbre_

**PVO EDWARD**

El verano pasaba muy lento. Debía ser el único estudiante que estaba ansioso porque empezaran de nuevo las clases, y todo por volverla a ver.

Aquel día en el que me presenté en su casa, estaba dispuesto a confesarle de una vez por todas lo que mi corazón había guardado tantos meses... pero no pude, mis nervios y mis inseguridades ganaron de nuevo.

Suspiré frustrado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Emmet me decía que de una a vez por todas me lanzase a la piscina, que no tenía nada que perder. Tenía la sospecha, en mi fuero interno, de que Emmet, gracias a Rosalie, sabía algo más, pero por más que intentaba sonsacarle, nada, todo en vano... con lo bocazas que puede llegar a ser, en ésto no soltaba prenda, y mi hermana tampoco.

Ella, Bella y Rosalie se habían hecho muy amigas, cada dos por tres iban de compras, a comer... me alegraba por mi hermana, para ella había sido una alegría poder hacer amigas normales, según decía ella.

Ya estábamos a principios de agosto; hacía casi dos meses que no la veía, desde mediados de junio. Mi hermana y ella se comunicaban con frecuencia, incluso un par de veces que Alice la llamó estando yo presente, pude hablar con ella. Me encantaba escuchar su tímida vocecilla, hasta podía imaginarla sonrojada como un tomate al otro lado del teléfono.

Suspiré cual tonto enamorado, y reanudé la lectura de mi libro. Estaba sentado en uno de mis rincones favoritos de los jardines de Windsor; mi padre se había ido de pesca y mi madre suponía estaría leyendo o dibujando alguno de sus bocetos. Emmet estaba de vacaciones y se había ido a su ciudad, Cardiff, para visitar a su familia.

Oí pasos apresurados, y ante mi se plantó mi hermana, con el ceño fruncido y los labios rectos, mala señal, estaba enfadada.

-¡Esto es increíble!- siseaba cabreada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté sorprendido, ya que Alice no es de las personas que se enojan fácilmente.

Al ver que no contestaba y seguía mascullando por lo bajo, giré mi vista hacia Jasper, que se acercaba a nosotros, preguntándole con la mirada.

-Tenemos visita- contestó el aludido, haciendo un mohín.

-¿Quién?- pregunté curioso.

-Tío Eleazar y tía Victoria... y Tanya- bufó mi hermana.

Gemí para mis adentros...lo que nos faltaba.

-Llegan mañana- añadió Jasper.

Ahora entendía lo que pasaba; el tío Eleazar era hijo del primer matrimonio de mi abuelo materno. Desde que mi madre se casó con mi padre y se convirtió en princesa, y posteriormente reina, se había vuelto más insoportable aún. Él y la tía Victoria, su mujer, se las daban de importantes, aparte de que siempre tenían algo que decir o sacar en la prensa. Más de una vez mis padres les han llamado la atención, alegando que hablaran de su vida, pero no de la nuestra.

Siempre fue un defensor a ultranza de la monarquía, y cada vez que me veía me daba la charla de que debía casarme y dar un sucesor a la corona... pero no con cualquier muchacha... sino con su sobrina.

Tanya era hija de una hermana de Victoria. Los padres de Tanya fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico cuándo ésta era muy pequeña, de modo que toda la vida ha vivido con ellos. Educada en los mejores internados de Londres, ahora estudiaba Economía en la universidad de Oxford, era un año mayor que Alice.

Pero la educación se la había dejado en los colegios, porque no conocía a chica más presumida, altanera y maleducada que ella.

-Estamos apañados- bufé exasperado, dando una patada a una pequeña piedra. Encima tendría que aguantar los intentos de mis tíos para que me fijara en su querida sobrina, no había cosa que más odiara en el mundo. Decidimos armarnos de paciencia, consolándonos de que sólo estarían diez días y después se marcharían.

************

Llevaban ya cinco días con nosotros... y era una pesadilla. Yo estaba prácticamente encerrado en mis habitaciones, huyendo de Tanya con cualquier excusa, lo mismo que Alice y Jazz. Me adelanté con paso apresurado al comedor, ya que era la hora de cenar.

-¡¡Eddie!!, ¿dónde has estado toda la tarde?- me preguntó la dueña de una voz chillona, que se me colgó del cuello. Mi hermana rodaba los ojos, mientras mi madre la miraba arqueando una ceja.

-Haciendo unas cosas... y no me llames Eddie- le dije, mientras muy sutilmente me zafaba de su agarre.

Llegó mi padre, y nos sentamos a la mesa. Me senté entre mi madre y Jasper, quedando Tanya justo enfrente mío. La cena transcurrió más o menos tranquila, hasta que en los postres mi tío abrió la boca.

-Tu padre me ha contado que has obtenido muy buenas notas en la universidad- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Si, la verdad es que estoy muy contento- le respondí educadamente.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de él- añadió mi madre con una sonrisa, que devolví.

-¿Y los asuntos del corazón?- interrogó mi tía, con bastante mala intención.

Me tensé, a la vez que Alice y Jasper. Tuve que dominar los nervios, para no perderlos, aún así le respondí entre dientes.

-Creo que es eso pertenece a mi intimidad-.

-¿Tienes novia?- preguntó Tanya; parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

-No, no tengo... y el día que la tenga, será asunto mío y de ella- contesté mordaz.

-Espero que seas consciente y que elijas bien a la que será nuestra futura reina- soltó mi tía, mirando de reojo a Tanya.

Estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad, pero no quería montar un espectáculo.

-Para poder tener una novia, primero tendré que enamorarme- siseé... aunque ya estaba enamorado.

-Debes sopesar la situación, y evitar caer en la tentación... cierto que en la universidad puedes encontrar a muchachas para distraerte...- empezó a hablar mi tío, pero corté la conversación.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-.

-Quiero decir, que debes elegir con cuidado a tu esposa; debe ser inteligente, educada, con cultura...- empezó a enumerar.

Ya harto y enfadado de verdad, porque me estaba vendiendo a su querida sobrina, y casi insultando inconscientemente a mi Bella, medio grité.

-¡Ya basta!; el día que encuentre a la futura reina, ten por seguro que será todo eso que enumeras... pero sé que me casaré porque estaré enamorado de esa persona-.

-Eddie, vamos no te enfades- me dijo Tanya con voz melosa.

-Deja de llamarme Eddie- murmuré en voz baja y fría cómo el hielo. Si las miradas matasen , Alice la hubiera arrancado la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

-A veces hay que hacer un sacrificio por tu país; Carlisle, cuñado, ¿qué educación le das a tu hijo, que antepondría el amor de una mujer por el amor a su país?- replicó, sin duda para hacerme estallar.

No pude responder nada, me levanté furioso y salí, con Alice detrás mío, intentado calmarme. Pude oír a mi padre, en un tono muy autoritario, raro en él.

-Eleazar, te has extralimitado- dijo muy serio, para tomar aire y seguir -jamás, ¿me oyes?; jamás vuelvas a cuestionar cómo educo a mis hijos- siseó furioso, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Hermano, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ese tema; mi hijo se casará con quién el elija- dijo mi madre muy enfadada, dejando clavados en su sitio a los tres tediosos invitados.

Me fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Alice y Jasper vinieron para poder calmarme, mientras mi hermana me habló.

-Edward...nunca habías saltado de ese modo- me dijo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo quieres que no salte?, mi paciencia tiene un límite Alice- le repliqué enfadado.

Jasper, que se había mantenido en silencio, hasta ahora, habló por fin.

-Edward, no les hagas caso; ya sabemos cómo son- dijo resuelto.

Suspiré frustrado, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Alice, cielo, ¿puedes dejarme hablar con Edward a solas?- le preguntó con cariño.

Ésta asintió, dándome un beso en la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo a su novio mientras salía de la habitación.

Jasper tomó, aire, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, a la vez que yo iba de un lado al otro de la habitación, hecho una furia.

-Amigo, no les hagas caso- repitió de nuevo.

-Ya se que son unos cretinos...pero a veces es necesario reventar- musité en voz baja.

-Te entiendo; pero no les tomes en serio... serás un buen rey, al igual que tu padre, lo harás muy bien- me dijo, intentado animarme.

-Gracias Jazz- sonreí agradecido.

-Cambiando de tema... te has alterado mucho cuándo ha dicho lo de las distracciones en la universidad- dijo cómo si tal cosa.

Genial, otro que se empezaba a enterar del asunto; así que opté por lo de siempre... dar la callada por respuesta. Al ver que no respondía, pasó directo al ataque.

-¿Es guapa, eh?-oí que me preguntaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién?- dije sorprendido.

-Quién va a ser...Bella -me dijo Alice en tono explicación para niños pequeños; ¿cuándo había entrado a la habitación?.

Suspiré...a ella no la podía engañar, ademas se me notaba demasiado -si, si que lo es-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Así que por eso cada vez que quedabas con Bella Y Rosalie me lo decías para encontrarme con vosotras- terminé de responder.

-Hermanito, me ofendes, ¿por quién me tomas?...¿acaso no crees en el destino?-me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

También sonreí...que lista era.

-Vemos como la miras cuando estáis juntos, y Emmet también se da cuenta- Jasper hizo una pausa para seguir -la verdad, nunca te habíamos visto así de... como decirlo...¿pasmado?-.

No supe cómo responder a eso...¿tanto se nota?

-Y también vemos la química que tenéis estando juntos...y a ella le sucede lo mismo- siguió relatando Alice.

-Vale, tocado y hundido- respondí a regañadientes, no podía rebatir aquello.

Les conté varias cosas que no sabían, puesto que el rato que más nos veíamos era en clases; les hablé de su preciosa sonrisa, que prácticamente me idiotizaba, de cómo intentaba comprender un decreto de ley que yo le había explicado mil y una veces y me ponía un tierno puchero para que se lo volviera a explicar, y mil y una anécdotas más. También les conté que fui a despedirme de ella antes de que regresara a Forks. Alice sonreía cómplice, seguro que sabía cosas que yo no sabía.

-Estás enamorado hasta las trancas- dijo resuelta.

-Ufffsssss...yo qué se- respondí, intentado negar lo evidente.

Me miró arqueando las cejas...no la había convencido.

-Me encanta hablar con ella, se puede hablar de cualquier tema...es un cielo de chica...pero a veces le resulta difícil hablar de ciertos temas conmigo... sobre todo lo que se refiere a su madre... y yo sólo quiero escucharla y ayudarla a superarlo- dije y a continuación hice una pausa- ¿te ha contado algo acerca de su madre?- le pregunté a Alice.

-Se algo, pero no mucho. Quién mejor sabe eso es Rosalie -respondió ella.

-¿Crees que me lo contará algún día?-pregunté esperanzado.

-Si, estoy convencida de ello...pero no la agobies- me aconsejó.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?- repliqué.

-Porque estoy convencida de que, en su interior, y aunque nos lo niegue, ella también te quiere...tu igual no lo notas...pero te mira cómo tu la miras a ella...-dijo.

-Ojalá fuera verdad...- susurré, sin poder creérmelo.

-Edward, tienes que tener en cuenta que para ella no sería fácil; en el supuesto de que empezarais una relación... no podríais salir al cine ni a pasear como cualquier pareja normal; tendríais que veros a escondidas; la vida de palacio, para la gente de fuera, puede parecer un camino de rosas... pero está el protocolo, los actos oficiales, los viajes, la prensa...- empezó a enumerar Jasper, mientras yo asentía con pena... era pedirle demasiado, y en parte, me sentía culpable por ello.

-Pero en eso se la puede ayudar; mamá tampoco tenía ni idea... y mírala ahora- me animó Alice.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo, el sentimiento es mutuo, se os nota a la legua...- Y si de verdad os queréis, el tiempo lo dirá- dijo ella levantándose, mientras Jasper asentía, dándole la razón.

-Pero para eso tienes que decírselo- aclaró mi hermana.

Me dejaron sólo con mis pensamientos; era un poco tarde, así que decidí irme a dormir para olvidar esa maldita noche y soñar con ella... con mi princesa.

* * *

El verano pasaba tranquilo, y demasiado caluroso para Forks. Llevábamos unos días superando los treinta y cinco grados, el calor era inaguantable, no se podía salir al jardín sin que hirvieras de pies a cabeza.

Apenas quedaban unas semanas para regresar a Londres... y para volver a verle; añoraba esos ojos dorados tan bonitos y a la vez extraños, que a veces me observaban cómo si quisieran traspasarme el alma. Recordaba una y otra vez la noche antes de regresar a casa; parecía tan confuso y nervioso, para mis adentros tenía la tonta ilusión de qué no solo quería decirme adiós... pero claro, ésto no lo confesaba a nadie, me lo guardaba para mi.

Pensé que el verano en Forks, en mi casa y con mi familia y amigos, me distraería y no pensaría en el... pero sucedió exactamente todo lo contrario; cada día lo echaba más de menos. Había mantenido el contacto con Alice, e incluso un par de veces me había pasado a Edward para saludarle; escuchar esa voz me sacudía el corazón de una forma inimaginable.

También había mantenido el contacto con Rosalie; yo había ido una semana a Boston en julio, para conocer a su familia y visitar la ciudad. Los señores Hale fueron muy amables y simpáticos, y me acogieron en su casa como una hija más. También conocí a las hermanas gemelas de Rose, tan guapas como ella y muy revoltosas. Rosalie también había venido a Forks en agosto, y se ganó el cariño de Charlie y Sue, esta última feliz por tener a otra chica en casa.

Le presenté a mis amigos del instituto. Jessica y ella chocaban demasiado y no se llevaban demasiado bien, pero con Angela era otro cantar.

Rosalie se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mi, junto con Alice y Angela, eran mis mejores amigas.

Pero un día que fuimos a Port Angeles de compras y a cenar, a Rose no se le ocurrió otra cosa que mencionar a Edward. La fulminé con la mirada, ya que en cuánto Angela oyó el nombre, levantó la vista, muy interesada.

_Flash-back_

_-¿Quién es Edward?- preguntó curiosa._

_-Un chico que conocí en clase, es mi compañero en varias asignaturas- expliqué, lazándose a Rose una mirada de advertencia._

_Pero Rose hizo caso omiso de mi aviso, y le contó la historia de principio a fin. Ángela estaba con la boca abierta, escuchando atentamente. _

_Una vez terminó, se giró para mirarme, mientras mis mejillas ya ardían de lo rojas que estaban. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, meditando lo que iba a decir._

_-Madre mía, no puedo creerlo... es tan romántico- dijo emocionada, con la mano en el pecho._

_-Ángela... yo no soy para él; y en el remoto supuesto de yo le gustase, ¿no crees que me habría dicho o insinuado algo en todo un año?- pregunté._

_Rosalie me miraba con el ceño fruncido._

_-Y dale con éso, por enésima vez Bella, ¿por qué no vas a gustarle?- preguntó ofuscada._

_-¿Por qué no?; puede que el chico sea tímido- añadió Ángela, apoyando la pregunta de Rose._

_-Porque los príncipes no se casan con chicas como yo... se casan con princesas, o jóvenes de familias ricas y nobles- expliqué, cruzando los brazos, sólo me faltaba sacar la lengua, como una niña pequeña._

_-Eso no es así y lo sabes...dios Bella, ¡no estamos en la Edad Media!- contestó resuelta Ángela. La miré arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Desde cuándo lees prensa rosa y cotilleos?- le interrogué incrédula._

_-Desde que empecé mi carrera; que fíjate tú, se llama periodismo- resopló con una mueca._

_Iba a decir algo, pero Ángela siguió su discurso._

_-No es que sea mi favorita... pero en Europa es muy común esa clase de periodismo, y ojeamos por Internet las ediciones digitales en algunas de las clases; creo que hasta he visto a la familia real inglesa alguna vez- inquirió pensativa._

_-Vaya- sólo acerté a decir eso, hasta que Ángela volvió a hablar._

_-¿Edward es el chico de cabello color cobre, no?- preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-Si, el mismo- contestó Rosalie._

_-Pues Bella, déjame decirte que tienes suerte, está buenísimo- concluyó._

_Rosalie le contó nuestra amistad con Alice, y mi amiga nos escuchaba asombrada y maravillada, sin dejar de repetirme la suerte que tenía._

_Fin flash-back_

Rose y Ángela no volvieron a sacar el tema, viendo que cada vez que lo hacían refunfuñaba como una niña de cinco años.

Rosalie volvió a Boston para pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones con sus padres, antes de regresar a Londres. Al final el día llegó, y después de despedirme de mis amigos, y de que Ángela me advirtiera de que la mantuviese al corriente, me encontraba ya en el aeropuerto de Seattle, despidiéndome de mi padre, Sue y la abuela Swan, de nuevo hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

Sue sospechaba de que algo me pasaba, y estaba convencida de que era por un chico. Pero viendo mi terquedad, desistió de sonsacarme algo a la tercera semana. Y por supuesto, a mi padre no le dije ni mu, por si las moscas.

Este año había decidido pasar mi cumpleaños con mi familia, así que mi partida a Londres se retrasó una semana. Rosalie ya estaba allí... y Edward, Alice y Jasper también habían regresado a Londres.

Mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente en mi pecho, mientras el taxista y Rosalie iban enfrascados en una animada conversación. Cada día se me hacía más difícil disimular lo que sentía, y no sabía como iba a enfrentarme al hecho de verle de nuevo. Sabía que le vería antes de que empezaran las clases... y no me podía imaginar lo que me esperaba.


	8. Entre sedas y terciopelo

**Hooola a todas!!! Espero que la semana esté yendo bien. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, cada semana suben.**

**Bien... capítulo, digamos de transición... pero prometo que el siguiente os va gustar... y mucho, al menos eso espero.**

**Besos a todas y hasta la noche, que actualizaré "Curando un corazón".**

* * *

_Capítulo 7: Entre sedas y terciopelo_

Nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento, un duendecillo revoltoso se tiró a mis brazos. La abracé fuerte, la había echado mucho de menos. Al separarnos del abrazo, por fin habló.

-Bienvenida de nuevo; es estupendo, ¡otra vez las tres juntas!- exclamó dando saltitos. Dibujé una sonrisa en mi mente, no podía entender cómo lo hacía para comportarse en los actos oficiales, aparecía siempre tan recatada y tan formal.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, te he echado de menos pequeña duende- la llamé por el apodo que le habíamos adjudicado Rosalie y yo.

A su lado, Jasper esperaba para saludarme y darme dos besos. Me dieron varios regalos de cumpleaños, que he de reconocer que me hicieron mucha ilusión. Una vez dejé mis maletas y me acomodé, salí hacia la cocina, dónde Rosalie y Alice preparaban unos sandwiches.

-No sabía que sabías cocinar- le dije a Alice sorprendida. Ésta me miró, rodando los ojos, mientras Jasper reía desde el salón, signo de que me había escuchado.

-Para tu información Bellie, sé cocinar y otras muchas cosas. Mamá me enseñó, es muy buena cocinera, y le gusta ir de vez en cuándo a la cocina con Emily- me explicaba.

-¿Quién es Emily?- preguntó Rose intrigada.

-Es la cocinera de palacio; mamá y ella se llevan muy bien- nos contó mientras sacaba las bebidas de la nevera.

Estábamos comiendo en el salón, hablando de cómo habíamos pasado las vacaciones. No quería hacerlo, pero la pregunta salió de mis labios.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunté fingiendo algo de desinterés.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa divertida, aunque lo intentó disimular, mientras su novia empezó a contarme.

-Está en Brasil, ayer se fue. Hay unas conferencias sobre cooperación y desarrollo en Brasilia y van diferentes mandatarios europeos. Iba a ir mi padre, pero se ha puesto malo con gripe, así que le ha tocado a él. Después aprovechará para visitar Río de Janeiro, Sao Paulo y otras ciudades- me explicó amablemente

-Hay que mantener buenas relaciones diplomáticas- me dijo Jasper; rodé los ojos, mi carrera, fundamentalmente, iba enfocado a ese tema. El reía.

-Me lo imagino Jazz; estudio toda una carrera sólo de eso- le respondí divertida

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me interrogó Rosalie, inocentemente.

-Porque es mi compañero de clase... y me extraña no ver a Emmet rondando por aquí- le respondí con sorna.

Rosalie se puso roja como un tomate, mientras el resto nos echábamos a reír.

De repente, Alice habló de nuevo.

-¿Cómo pasaste tu cumpleaños?-.

-Pues bien, con mi familia; nada interesante- le respondí.

-Pues tengo una idea genial- dijo ella.

Gemí, cuándo Alice se pone a planear te puede volver loca.

-El próximo fin de semana lo celebraremos nosotros- dijo ella muy resuelta.

-Me parece una idea genial- dijo Rosalie, que se apuntaba a todo.

-Bien, ¿en dónde?- pregunté, pensando en nuestra casa o en ir a cenar algo por ahí.

-En mi casa- dijo ella simplemente.

Rosalie y yo la miramos estupefactas.

-¿Has dicho lo qué creo que has dicho?- preguntó Rose.

-¿En tu casa?- volví a preguntar patidifusa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Hum... pues déjame pensar...¿tiene ver que el hecho de qué tu casa es el palacio de Buckingham?- le replicó Rose con un tono ácido.

-¿Y?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Alice, ¿podemos entrar allí cómo si tal cosa?; además, no creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia- le advertí.

-Por partes: uno, claro que podéis entrar, más que nada por qué os invito yo, la princesa Mary Alice Cullen de Inglaterra- dijo ella con una sonrisilla traviesa, ya que nunca mencionaba su título de princesa -segundo: mis padres estarán encantados de conoceros... así que no quiero réplicas de ningún tipo- acabó resuelta.

Rose y yo nos miramos, para después asentir.

-Está bien, sólo si nos aseguras que no tendrás problemas por nuestra culpa- le advertí.

-¡Guay!; además os haré un tour privado por el palacio, os enseñaré salas que no están abiertas al público- dijo ella entusiasmada.

Debo reconocer que esa idea no me disgustaba en absoluto, ya que me encantaba visitar palacios y monumentos. Después de sopesarlo otra vez, le dijimos que si, quedando el jueves de la próxima semana.

Después de seguir hablando durante un rato, me levanté para ir a la cocina a fregar los platos, ya que ellas habían cocinado. Pude oír risitas y cuchicheos... ¿qué estarían tramando?; decidí pasar del asunto, ya que suponía que no me iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

Una pregunta atravesó mi mente... ¿estaría Edward allí?; Alice había comentado que el viaje sería largo, y que se marchó ayer, así que igual no lo veía hasta el comienzo de las clases.

Después de terminar mi tarea, me volví a reunir con ellos, hasta que entrada la noche se marcharon.

*************

La semana pasó deprisa; estuvimos bastante atareadas formalizando la matrícula del segundo curso, y sin mucha cosa interesante para hacer. Y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, llegó el jueves; no lo admitíamos, pero Rosalie y yo estábamos hechas un flan; no todos los días tu amiga te invita a su casa, que resultaba ser uno de los palacios más famosos de Europa.

La noche anterior nos avisó de que Jasper vendría a recogernos, mientras ella preparaba todo. Bajamos con nuestros enseres, y mientras atravesábamos Londres, íbamos en animada conversación.

-¿Y Edward y Emmet cuándo regresan?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Pues en principio el próximo martes, eso tengo entendido- respondió con amabilidad.

-Vaya- me salió en un suspiro de pena, a la vez que miraba por la ventana.

Ellos iban en los asientos delanteros, y parece ser que me oyeron, ya que se miraron con complicidad. Iba a protestar, pero al final decidí qué mejor estaba callada, y así permanecí.

Al de unos minutos, la impresionante fachada blanca apareció ante nuestras narices. Eran las once y veinte de la mañana, y había mucha gente apostada en la puerta, ya que en diez minutos era el famoso cambio de guardia.

Jasper giró por uno de los laterales, rodeando el palacio. Llegó a otra de las puertas, nada más aparecer el coche, la verja se abrió automáticamente, mientras el, muy amablemente, nos iba explicando todo.

-Hay cámaras y sensores de seguridad que reconocen las matrículas-.

Siguió por un pequeño camino, rodeado de árboles muy bien cuidados. Nos íbamos acercando al edificio. Paró el coche, y al bajarnos nos encontramos con una parte de los fantásticos jardines y la fachada interna del palacio.

Rose y yo mirábamos a nuestro alrededor, los jardines eran preciosos... y eso que no habíamos visto nada todavía.

Jasper nos condujo hasta una puerta de madera enorme, custodiada por dos oficiales. Uno de ellos al verle, lo saludó y abrió la puerta.

-Este es el ala oeste de palacio, hemos entrado por la puerta privada. Es la que utiliza la familia y el personal de servicio- nos explicó amablemente. Nos condujo por una escalinata de mármol, mucho más sencilla que la principal. Siguió explicándonos la historia.

-El palacio tiene tres alturas; la primera, a la altura de la calle, son las oficinas del personal que trabaja en palacio y los almacenes; la primera planta es la residencia de la familia y la segunda son pequeños departamentos para el personal que reside en palacio; Emmet vive allí- nos explicó mientras accedíamos al primer piso.

Después de dejar de subir escaleras, llegamos a un pequeño rellano. El suelo era de mármol, y los techos muy altos. Una lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo, pintado exquisitamente con frescos bellísimos.

Allí se encontraba Alice, que nada más llegar vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¡Por fin!- dijo emocionada, mientras le daba un tierno beso a Jasper.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Rosalie, mirando anonadada a su alrededor.

-Pues no habéis visto nada; venid conmigo, os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones, y enseguida iremos a comer- nos explicó mientras nos guiaba por los pasillos.

El lujo que había en esas habitaciones era inimaginable. Paredes forradas de seda, de las que colgaban retratos de anteriores reyes y valiosas obras de arte, elegantes y antiquísimos muebles las adornaban. Estaba asombrada, mirando de un lado para otro.

Alice giró en un pasillo, para acabar en otro largo, en dónde había varias puertas de madera.

-Esta es mi habitación- nos dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándonos a pasar.

Una sala de estar, amueblada muy coquetamente con elegantes muebles, daba paso al dormitorio, en el que había una cama enorme de madera clara con fina marquetería en ella, con una colcha diferentes tonos marrones y dorados. Al lado izquierdo de la cama había una puerta, que según nos contó, era el baño, y al lado derecho otra... su armario de ropa. También había un precioso tocador antiguo, a juego con la cama.

-¿Os gusta?- nos preguntó.

-Alice, es increíble... es como un sueño- le dijo Rosalie, embobada, a lo que yo asentí, dándole la razón.

Nos guió fuera de su habitación, para pararse enfrente. Había varias habitaciones en el pasillo. La de Rosalie estaba enfrente de la de ella, y la mía tres puerta más allá. Eran más pequeñas que las de ella, pero aún así muy elegantes, al igual que todo el palacio, y las dos con su propio cuarto de baño. Nos dejó unos minutos para acomodar nuestras cosas y arreglarnos para comer. Metí mi ropa en el armario y en las cómodas. Me daba miedo tocar aquellos muebles, estaba aturdida con tanta elegancia.

Decidí cambiarme de ropa, poniéndome unos vaqueros negros ajustados, con unas bailarinas planas y una camiseta blanca. Cogí una rebeca negra, ya que estaba algo destemplada.

Una vez acabé, me reuní en el cuarto de Alice, esperando a Rosalie. Mientras la esperábamos, salimos hacia el pasillo, que desembocaba en un pequeño salón, con unas vistas increíbles a los jardines.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincera, me siento aturdida... y casi fuera de lugar; no me malinterpretes, me encanta que nos hayas invitado... pero tanto lujo es apabullante- le dije en un suspiro.

-Te creo... pero tampoco es para tanto- me contestó, quitándole importancia.

Oímos la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie, que salía preparada para la comida. Nos guió por las diferentes habitaciones, hasta llegar a una habitación mucho más sencilla. Una mesa alargada, no muy grande, de madera oscura. Las paredes eran blancas, y de ellas colgaban pequeños cuadros de diferentes paisajes ingleses. El servicio de mesa era blanco y sencillo, nada ostentoso. Rose y yo nos sorprendimos, mientras observábamos a nuestro alrededor. Alice sin querer, nos sacó de dudas.

-Este es nuestro comedor privado; el comedor de gala sólo se usa para cenas de estado, cuándo vienen visitas- nos explicó mientras Jasper entraba por la puerta. Un ruido nos sobresaltó, ya que el ruido otra puerta, enfrente de la que habíamos traspasado, nos hizo girarnos. Una mujer morena y bajita, muy delgada, con un uniforme blanco y un pequeño delantal apareció con una sonrisa.

Alice le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña, ¿no me presentas a tus amigas?- dijo volteándose para mirarnos.

-Ellas son Bella y Rosalie; Bella es compañera de clase de Edward, y Rose su compañera de piso; chicas, ella es Emily, la maravillosa mujer que se ocupa de que nos alimentemos bien en esta casa- nos explicó.

-No me hagas la pelota pequeña; bienvenidas chicas, un gusto conoceros, hemos oído hablar mucho de vosotras- nos dijo mientras nos daba un abrazo... y a mi me dirigía una mirada que no supe descifrar.

Estábamos conversando con ella, cuándo un hombre moreno y fuerte, tanto de cabello cómo de piel, se puso al lado de ella.

-Chicas, el es Sam Ulley, jefe de prensa y mi marido- nos presentó, mientras el hombre nos tendía la mano.

-Un placer conoceros- nos dijo con voz fuerte, pero a la vez amable. Una señora mayor, de unos cincuenta y algunos años, entró también en el comedor. Nos miró mientras se presentaba.

-Margaret Cope, llamadme Maguie; vosotras debéis ser Rosalie y Bella-.

-Si, un gusto conocerla- le contesté educadamente, mientras tomaba la mano que me tendía.

-Los mismo digo- murmuró Rosalie.

-No me tratéis de usted queridas... ¡no soy tan mayor!- nos dijo con fingida molestia, a la vez que nos dedicaba una sonrisa simpática.

-Ella es la que organiza nuestros compromisos y viajes al extranjero- nos explicó Alice.

-Yo y mi fiel equipo organiza a esta familia y su agenda- nos dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

-Estaríamos perdidos sin ti, Maguie- le dijo Alice, mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Os quedáis a comer con nosotros?- preguntó Jasper.

-Hemos comido ya; tus padres querían comer con vosotras y daros la bienvenida a palacio, pero llegan un poco tarde; nosotros debemos volver al trabajo; ha sido un placer conoceros- le dijo Sam.

Se despidieron de nosotros, que seguíamos esperando a los padres de Alice.

-Qué personas tan amables- murmuró Rosalie.

-Son las personas de confianza de mis padres; ellos suelen comer y cenar con nosotros normalmente- nos explicaba Alice. Sentimos un ligeros carraspeo a nuestras espaldas. Nuestra pequeña amiga se volvió, para después exclamar con alegría.

-¡Papá, mamá!-.

Rose y yo nos quedamos mudas mientras Alice saludaba a sus padres. El rey nos miraba divertido, mientras la reina se acercaba a nosotras. Esa mirada amable y maternal que se veía en las fotos y en las revistas se acentuaba más en vivo todavía.

Estaba roja de vergüenza; por el rabillo del ojo miré a Rosalie, que estaba igual que yo. ¿Cómo te comportas delante de los reyes de Inglaterra, por muy padres de tu amiga que sean?; la situación era surrealista total.

-Vosotras debéis ser Isabella Y Rosalie; por fin os conocemos. Hemos oído hablar mucho de vosotras durante todo este año. Ya era hora de que Alice os trajera; espero que no os vuelva muy locas- nos dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerla... majestad- balbuceó Rosalie. Nos dejó fuera de combate cuándo de acercó de nosotras y nos dio un suave abrazo.

-El placer es todo nuestro, y por favor, no nos tratéis de usted ni de majestad, Esme dice que le hace parecer vieja, ¿verdad querida?- nos dijo el rey, mientras rodeaba a su mujer por los hombros.

-¡Carlisle!- le reprendió, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo, a vez que todos reímos por la reacción.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos- les agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias a vosotras; no había visto a mis hijos tan felices en mucho tiempo. Por fin traen a sus amigos a casa- nos dijo Esme.

-Nada de agradecer, estáis en vuestra casa- nos dijo Carlisle amablemente.

La comida transcurrió en animada conversación, preguntándonos sobre nuestras familias, sobre nuestros estudios y si nos gustaba Londres. Una vez terminamos de comer, Carlisle nos preguntó amablemente.

-¿Qué planes tenéis para esta tarde?- .

-Había pensado en enseñarles el palacio- dijo Alice.

-Me gustaría acompañaros- dijo la reina con una sonrisa, a lo que Rose y yo asentimos.

-Y a mi, pero el deber me llama, tengo trabajo en el despacho. Divertíos y os veré por la noche- nos dijo Carlisle, que se despidió de nosotras con una sonrisa.

-Yo me retiro también, quiero leer un poco; así que tenéis tarde de chicas- nos dijo Jasper mientras salía detrás del rey.

* * *

Con los ojos como platos, recorrimos mil y una salas, a la cual más elegante y lujosa. Esme y Alice nos iban explicando la historia de las salas y explicando de quiénes eran los retratos que colgaban de las paredes, en su mayoría, los antecesores de Carlisle.

-La dinastía Cullen lleva en el trono casi cuatrocientos años- nos explicó Alice.

Vimos el salón del trono, el comedor de gala y el salón de baile, que según nos contaron, sólo eran utilizados para cenas y visitas importantes. Pegado a éstos varias salas, para recibir audiencias privadas.

-Nuestras habitaciones privadas están al lado de los dormitorios y del comedor dónde hemos comido; ahí hacemos la vida de familia; esas habitaciones, obviamente, no están abiertas al público- nos explicaba la reina.

-El palacio se abre a los visitantes durante los meses de verano- añadió Alice.

Pasamos por la biblioteca, dónde se conservaban auténticas piezas de museo. Mis manos tomaron un libro antiguo forrado con piel marrón. Al ver el título jadeé; era una edición de Cumbres Borrascosas, databa de 1847; era una maravilla.

También visitamos la capilla y el salón de música, una sala tapizada con seda de un suave color ocre, al igual que el sofá y las sillas y con un precioso piano en medio.

-Aquí viene mucho Edward a tocar- nos dijo Alice, mirándome fijamente.

Me sonrojé levemente, mientras mi corazón se puso a palpitar de forma furiosa, y sólo con la mención de su nombre.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme se adelantaron, diciendo que iban a ver los jardines. Me excusé, diciendo que las alcanzaría en un rato.

Me quedé mirando el enorme piano y las fotografías que había encima de él. Había fotos en blanco en negro bastante antiguas, de Carlisle y Esme, y de Alice, con un traje negro hasta los pies y una tiara de brillantes adornando su cabeza. Mi vista se posó en una, en la que cierto chico de pelo despeinado estaba con un traje de gala azul marino. Una banda roja le cruzaba el pecho, y varias condecoraciones pendían de su uniforme. Le había visto así vestido varias veces en las revistas y en la televisión.

Una voz suave y dulce me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-En esa foto no salgo muy favorecido-.


	9. Volverte a ver

**Hooola a todas!!!!! Espero que estéis muy bien todas. Me voy de fin de semana a ver a mis sobrinos, por lo que voy colgando las actus; mañana toca en mi otro fic.**

**Mil gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. **

**Bien, creo que ha llegado un momento que muchas esperabais... no digo nada más.**

**P.D: me parece que me ha salido demasiado romántico el capítulo....**

**Besitos mil y nos leemos!**

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Volverte a ver_

**EDWARD PVO**

Miraba distraído por la ventanilla del avión, deseando que este dichoso viaje terminara de una vez por todas. Alice me había llamado unos días antes para ver cómo estaba y para, muy inocentemente, informarme de que Rosalie y Bella irían a palacio, que ella las había invitado a quedarse hasta el domingo. Entonces mi hermana me habló de la idea que se le había ocurrido, para que pudiera hablar con ella.

_*************_

_Flash-back_

_Estaba en la suite de mi hotel; me encontraba en Río de Janeiro; había estado en Brasilia en unas conferencias, y pasado mañana partía para Sao Paulo. Era agotador el ritmo que llevaban estos viajes. Me quité el traje y me metí en la ducha, para poder relajarme, aunque no creo que me hiciera falta. Con lo cansado que estaba, seguro que caería rendido a la cama. _

_A eso de las once de la noche, una vez cenamos Emmet y yo y éste se retiró a su habitación, cogí mi libro, dispuesto a relajarme un poco. Estaba quedándome dormido con el libro en la mano, cuándo mi móvil sonó. Medio adormilado lo cogí, para ver quién era._

_-¿Alice?- pregunté con la voz pastosa._

_-Hola hermanito, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó con su voz cantarina._

_-Bien, ¿pero pasa algo?- pregunté preocupado._

_-No, ¿por qué iba a pasar algo?- preguntó de nuevo, haciéndose la niña buena._

_-Alice... porque en Londres son...- miré el reloj de la mesilla, haciendo cálculos- las dos y media de la madrugada- repuse un poco enojado._

_-¿Y?- inquirió inocentemente. _

_-¡Por todos los santos Alice!; es decir, agradezco que te preocupes por mi...¿pero no podías llamarme por la mañana?- pregunté._

_-Vaya... yo qué te iba a contar que hoy he estado con cierta personita que te importa mucho...- empezó a canturrear; al momento me incorporé, sumamente interesado._

_-¿Has visto a Bella?, ¿ya ha vuelto?- pregunté nervioso._

_-Ahora sí que te interesa, ¿ehhh?- añadió con voz traviesa._

_-Habla, pequeña duende- la insté._

_-Ha llegado hoy al mediodía, y Jasper y yo hemos ido a darle una sorpresa a su apartamento- empezó a relatar._

_Maldito viaje; si mi padre no hubiese cogido la gripe podría haber estado allí para recibirla._

_-Hemos estado los cuatro juntos... incluso ha preguntado por ti- soltó._

_-¿De verdad?- pregunté incrédulo y emocionado._

_-Si, es cierto -hizo una pausa, mientras la oí suspirar -Edward, ¿por qué no se lo dices?; ella siente lo mismo, te lo aseguro. Además se me ha ocurrido una idea para que a ella no le quede otro remedio que escucharte- dijo con tono triunfante._

_-No sé si quiero escucharla- respondí sarcástico, pero ella hizo caso omiso a mi observación._

_-Voy a invitar a Bella y Rosalie a pasar unos días con nosotros; le diremos a Bella que regresas el martes, para que puedas sorprenderla, y de paso te confiesas- terminó ella con tono resuelto._

_-No sé Alice... ¿crees que funcionará?, ¿y qué le sentará bien que le hagas una encerrona?- pregunté no muy convencido. _

_-De aquí no podrá huir tan fácil. Edward, lánzate de una vez y díselo; ese día en Windsor, cuándo pasó la pelea con los tíos, ya no podías negarlo- dijo ella._

_-¿Y no recuerdas la otra parte de la conversación?; Alice, ¿y si ella me rechaza... o simplemente no puede soportar la presión?; no la culparía Alice- musité con pena._

_-Edward... para que eso ocurra tienes que arriesgarte y decirle que la quieres; ¿así que... tenemos un plan?- preguntó ella, de seguro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Bufé, a mi hermana no le puedes llevar la contraria... pero todos tenían razón, debía de decírselo._

_-Está bien, tenemos un plan- acepté, todavía con mis dudas._

_-Y por cierto, hace unos días fue su cumpleaños... así que cómprale algo- me aconsejó._

_-¿Cómo qué?, ¿alguna sugerencia?- pregunté confuso; sabía que había sido su cumpleaños, estuve tentado a llamarla, pero justo ese día tomaba el avión hacia Brasilia._

_Alice pareció meditar su repuesta; si alguien podía aconsejarme en cuánto a compras, esa era ella._

_-Pues... creo que deberías comprarle una joya -empezó a explicarme -no un anillo, pero quizá unos pendientes, un colgante, una pulsera...; por supuesto algo sencillo, a Bella no le gustan muy recargadas- añadió._

_-Hermana, ¿te he dicho que te adoro?- le dije con una sonrisa._

_-No demasiadas veces; por esta vez te ayudo, los próximos regalos tendrás que pensarlos tu- se mofó divertida._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmuré entre dientes._

_-Tu serás el futuro rey de Inglaterra... pero yo soy la reina de las compras- añadió ella divertida. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme con ella._

_-Buenas noches hermanita- me despedí colgando el teléfono._

_Fin flash-back_

****************

Emmet iba a mi lado, y se había quedado completamente dormido. Aunque lo negara, sabía que tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Rosalie, estos dos se gustaban demasiado.

Por fin el avión tomó tierra, y nos dirigimos a casa. Nada más llegar, fui a saludar a mi padre, ya que quería que le pusiera al corriente de mi viaje y de la entrevista que mantuve con el embajador y el primer ministro. Me entretuve un buen rato, pero mi mente estaba ausente de ese despacho. Al salir de allí me encaminé hacia mis habitaciones; me encontré con Jasper.

-Edward, ¿qué tal tu viaje?- me saludó mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

-Bien, como todos los viajes; ¿cómo ha ido todo por aquí?- pregunté. Jasper, que no tenía un pelo de tonto, fue directamente al asunto que me interesaba.

-Por aquí todo bien, no sospecha nada; le hemos dicho que volvías el martes- me contó, guiñándome un ojo.

Me pasé las manos por mi desordenado pelo, visiblemente nervioso.

-Todo va a salir bien, tranquilo- me intentó animar.

-Espero que no se enfade por la encerrona que le hemos hecho- suspiré frustrado.

-Te dirá que sí, ya lo verás- repuso.

-Ojalá- musité.

Me dio ánimos, y se fue para avisar a Alice para que, sutilmente, desaparecieran un rato. Entré a mi habitación y quité el traje, para ponerme unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta roja.

Cogí la pequeña caja alargada y rectangular, y me la metí al bolsillo del pantalón. Siguiendo la sugerencia de mi hermana, le compré un "pequeño regalo". Todavía recuerdo, entre risas, la cara que se le había quedado a la señora que atendía la joyería del hotel, mirándome incrédula, mientras le pedía opinión a Emmet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al salir de allí, Jasper me esperaba en la puerta, diciéndome que estaba en la sala de música. Desde luego, si ésto salía bien, le estaría eternamente agradecido a la pequeña duende.

Caminé con pasos apresurados... y allí la encontré; me daba la espalda, y vi que entre en sus manos tenía una foto mía. Avancé silenciosamente, hasta pararme a unos metros detrás de ella, que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-En esa foto no salgo muy favorecido- dije suavemente, mientras ella se giraba lentamente.

Me miraba con una mezcla se sorpresa y vergüenza, cómo si la hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura.

-Edward... pensábamos que no volvías hasta el martes- musitó, poniéndose colorada.

-Hola Bella- la saludé mientras me acercaba a ella.

Me sonrió tímidamente, mientras se giraba para colocar el marco de la foto en su sitio.

Me dediqué a observarla, estaba tan bonita como siempre; mis dedos escocían, queriendo tocar ese rostro que tanto había extrañado estos meses.

-¿Cómo ha ido el verano?- me preguntó en voz baja, estaba muy cohibida y hasta un poco nerviosa.

-Bien, descansando; a excepción de este viaje que he tenido que hacer- le expliqué amablemente.

La invité a que se sentara en uno de los sillones, mientras le relaté brevemente mi estancia en Brasil. Ella me escuchaba con atención, mientras que a ratos me perdía en sus ojos.

-¿Y tú?- le interrogué, una vez que terminé mi relato.

Me contó cómo había pasado el verano, hablándome de su padre, de Sue y de Forks. La escuchaba embelesado; podría hacer el pino, y me tendría a sus pies.

Una vez terminó, volví a preguntarle, señalando a mi alrededor.

-¿Te gusta ésto?-.

-Es precioso... me da miedo hasta sentarme en una silla, por temor a romperla- me confesó.

No pude menos que echarme a reír, tenía salidas para todo.

-¡Oye!- me dijo con un pequeño enojo, para después proseguir -es increíble, tan grande, lujoso... a veces creo que hay que ser una princesa para entrar aquí- me confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que no eres una princesa?- le pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se quedó muda de la impresión; sin saber qué decir, mientras se ponía más roja todavía. Miró alrededor de la habitación, hasta que su vista se posó en el piano.

-Nunca me contaste que tocabas el piano- dijo a modo de pregunta y esquivando completamente el tema.

-Aprendí de niño... si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera estudiado música- le confesé.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste, y me volvió a hablar.

-Imagino que saber que serás rey algún día intimida- me susurró.

-Ya lo tengo asumido... debo ocuparme del negocio familiar- le contesté para hacerla sonreír de nuevo, no me gustaba verla triste.

Pero ella no sonrió, y empecé a ponerme nervioso. Pareció meditar lo que iba a decirme.

-¿Tocarías algo?- me dijo señalando el piano.

Sin decir una palabra, me dirigí a la banqueta, y le hice una señal para que me acompañara. Pareció dudar, hasta que por fin se levantó y se sentó a mi lado. Su particular aroma de frutas llegó a mi nariz, inspiré disimuladamente, y mis dedos empezaron con Claro de luna. A medida que la canción transcurría, ella cerró los ojos, escuchando atentamente. Bella me había contado que le gustaba mucho la música clásica.

Seguí disfrutando de su cercanía, mientras finalizaba la pieza.

Cuándo levanté la vista del piano, Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba llorando. Alarmado, la pregunté.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-Nada... es que...perdona- me dijo, levantándose y saliendo a paso apresurado de la habitación.

Inmediatamente la seguí; no paró hasta llegar a los jardines; empezaba a caer la tarde; ¿cuánto tiempo llevábamos hablando?.

-¿Qué te pasa?; Bella...- la pregunté, conmovido.

La tomé del brazo y la giré. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas.

-Bella por favor- prácticamente le rogué; odiaba verla triste.

-Perdona... es que esa canción la tocaba mi madre, era una de sus favoritas y...- su voz se quebró, llorando en silencio de nuevo.

No pude resistir el deseo de abrazarla y reconfortarla, y eso hice. Rodeé su delicado cuerpo, a la vez que mis pensamientos cobraban voz alta.

-No llores mi amor, no soporto verte llorar-.

* * *

Claro de luna me transportó a recuerdos agradables, pero también muy tristes y dolorosos para mi. Mi madre intentó enseñarme a tocar el piano; no conseguí aprender, pero me encantaba la música clásica.

Los recuerdos volvieron, y me volví a derrumbar, pensando en mi madre.

Caminé a paso apresurado hacia los jardines, sin darme cuenta de que Edward me seguía.

Paré enfrente de una de las fuentes, mientras volvía a llorar con fuerza. Ahora no sabía si lloraba por lo de mi madre o por lo que, intuía, Edward me estaba intentando decir durante toda la tarde.

Sentí que cogían mi brazo suavemente, girándome. Una corriente eléctrica me sacudió de lleno. Me encontré con la expresión preocupada de Edward.

-Bella por favor- me preguntaba desesperado.

-Perdona... es que esa canción la tocaba mi madre, era una de sus favoritas y...- mi voz se volvió a romper.

De repente, sentí unos brazos fuertes rodearme, mientras oí una voz que me decía muy muy bajito.

-No llores mi amor, no soporto verte llorar-.

Levanté la vista, mirando al dueño de esa voz bajo una cascada de lágrimas... ¿había oído bien?.

-¿Q...qu...qué has dicho?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Por favor mi amor...no soporto verte llorar- contestó en voz baja.

Me quedé blanca; mi corazón se volvió loco, incluso me pitaban los oídos. Iba a pedirle que parara, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que siguió hablando, diciendo lo que creía que sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas.

-Bella... Bella te quiero- susurró mirándome fijamente.

Seguía aprisionada entre sus brazos, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que me decía... me quería... había soñado tantas veces que me lo decía. No pude hacer otra cosa que mirarle, mientras otra lágrima salía de mis ojos. Al ver que no respondía, siguió hablando.

-Te quiero, te quiero desde el primer momento en el que te vi aparecer en clase... y cada día que pasaba me fui enamorando más de ti. La noche antes de que te marcharas a Forks, fui a tu apartamento con la intención de decírtelo... pero no pude- me confesó.

-¿Por qué?- conseguí preguntar.

-Bella... yo no puedo ser un novio normal, que te puede llevar al cine o a cenar por ahí; no puede enterarse nadie, salvo el círculo íntimo, durante un tiempo. Sé que sería complicado y difícil, y no quiero obligarte a pasar por eso... y entenderé que no sientas lo mismo- musitó con pena.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras mis lágrimas ya salían de nuevo sin parar. En un movimiento involuntario, escondí mi cara en su pecho, y así, sin poder mirarle, le hablé.

-Yo también te quiero; y créeme que no me importaría exponerme a eso que dices- balbuceé casi para el cuello de mi camisa, pero me escuchó, ya que me dijo.

-Bella, mírame por favor-.

Levanté la vista, y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos, con un pequeño atisbo de alegría, pero decidí terminar de hablar antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

-Edward... pero yo no soy lo bastante buena para ti, no soy ni princesa, ni noble... sé que en un futuro deberás casarte; deberías enamorarte de alguien que pueda ayudarte en la tarea de ser un buen rey, y que sepa desenvolverse en ésto...- no pude continuar, ya que me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Bella, me daría igual que fueras una princesa o una simple criada- me dijo con una sonrisa, para después continuar -porque siempre serás tú; tu eres lo que quiero... y la persona con quién quiero compartir mi vida-.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo... ¿me estaba insinuando que, si todo iba bien, en un futuro, se casaría conmigo?. Al ver mi titubeo, prosiguió.

-Bella... incluso si naces príncipe o princesa, no naces sabiendo ser rey; cierto que es una gran responsabilidad, entrega y sacrificio... y yo soportaría mejor esa tarea si la mujer a la que amo estuviera a mi lado, compartiendo todo eso conmigo. El protocolo y el ritmo de palacio se aprende, yo te ayudaría ... al igual que Alice y Jasper, estoy seguro de ello- me explicó.

Mi mente trabajaba a una velocidad infernal... ¿realmente podría con todo ésto?; recordé una frase de mi madre: "_Hay que arriesgarse en esta vida, y luchar por lo que se quiere. Si no lo intentas, siempre te quedarás con la duda de si podría haber salido bien"._

Una cosa tenía clara, lo amaba con todo mi corazón... ¿y si a pesar de todo, los cuentos de hadas existían?; esbocé una tímida sonrisa, mientras le miraba; suspiré... había tomado una decisión.

-Edward... estoy dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio, porque me engañaría a mi misma si no admitiera que te amo; sólo quiero que me prometas que si ésto sale bien- dije señalándonos a ambos -que estarás siempre ahí, a mi lado- dije agachando la cabeza.

Su reacción me sorprendió, ya que sin previo aviso, me cogió en volandas, mientras daba vueltas y me abrazaba. Escondí mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma, mientras reía y lloraba a la vez.

Ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar; ahora sólo quería estar entre sus brazos, me sentía tan segura y protegida en ellos.

Una vez me dejó en el suelo, sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura, me miró con ternura y amor; sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca había visto.

-Bella... ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para ti, y de que voy a ocuparme de hacerte muy muy feliz... novia- dijo esta última palabra con una gran sonrisa.

"Novia"... que bien sonaba esa palabra dicha por él.

-Pues ahí va la primera petición de tu novia.- le dije, intentando poner un poner un puchero estilo Alice.

Me miró esperando, mientras su frente se apoyaba en la mía.

-Bésame de una vez, por favor-.

Esbozando una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tan loca me volvían, se fue acercando lentamente; nuestros labios se unieron en el beso más bonito que jamás me había imaginado; primero me besó dulcemente, y esas caricias que me daba no hacían justicia a lo que yo había imaginado tantas veces, era mucho mejor

Pude sentir que el beso se tornaba más profundo y yo lo seguí, agarrando su nuca y entrelazando los dedos en su suave pelo, mientras él me apretaba mas hacia él, con sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo. Su boca se abrió, buscando mi lengua, y al encontrarse ambas, una mezcla de sentimientos salieron a la luz, ansiosos por salir desde el día que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, besaba de maravilla... no sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos, pero no quería que esa sensación terminara. Por desgracia teníamos que respirar, y él, poco a poco, fue deshaciendo el beso, dándome cortos y tiernos besos en la boca.

Unos aplausos y vítores hicieron que saliéramos de nuestra nube romántica. Al girarnos vimos a nuestros amigos; las chicas saltaban emocionadas, mientras Jasper y Emmet aplaudían y silbaban. Sus padres también estaban allí, mirándonos con una gran sonrisa. Me puse mas roja, si eso era posible, mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho, y el me besaba el pelo, mientras reía suavemente.


	10. Reacciones

**Hoola a todas!!!! espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana, que hayáis descansado y os hayáis divertido... y un feliz San Valentín.**

**Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo... tenían que confesarse de una santa vez... PERO... como ya explico en mi perfil, aunque los haya juntado pronto, ya que es necesario para la historia... vamos a sufrir, y mucho.**

**Y no digo nada más, no me gustan los spoilers... pero por ahora tranquilidad, vamos a ver cómo va la real parejita. **

**Besitos y nos leemos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Reacciones_

Estaba tan roja que podía jurar que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron y me dieron un gran abrazo cada una, que yo devolví con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras los chicos le palmeaban el hombro a Edward.

-Pues si que había expectación- dije con fingido enojo, a la vez que ellos sonreían cómplices.

-Bella si tu supieras...- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté, de repente muy interesada.

-Todos sabíamos que Edward regresaba hoy; así que antes de volver de Brasil le informamos que Rose y tú pasaríais aquí unos días... -me empezó a explicar Jasper.

-Y le dimos un empujoncito para que se declarara...llevamos un año entero siguiendo el culebrón; aquí el muchacho se ha pasado todo el verano agonizando por ti- añadió Emmet con su peculiar tono bromista.

Mis ojos salían de sus órbitas... ¿me habían tendido una trampa?. Al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Rosalie tomó la palabra.

-Bella... llevamos todo el curso pasado viéndoos suspirar el uno por el otro... así que en tu casa, el día que volviste, empezamos a trazar el plan- concluyó sonriente.

Estaba procesando la información, y sospesando seriamente aniquilar a mi amigos, hasta que Edward habló.

-Bella no te enfades; cuándo Alice me explicó el plan, por poco me la cargo- dijo mirándola divertido -pero había que reconocer que si intentaba hablar contigo en cualquier otro sitio saldrías corriendo- me explicó con un pequeño deje de culpa en su voz.

-Puede ser- admití incrédula, mientras el reía y me rodeaba la cintura.

-¿No estás enfadada?- me preguntó la pequeña duende. No podía enfadarme con ellos, después de lo que habían causado, estaba que iba a explotar de felicidad.

-No... pero os la devolveré- dije sonriente.

Todos rieron; sus padres se quedaron detrás de ellos, escuchando la divertida conversación con nuestros amigos. Al verlos de nuevo me tensé... ¿que pensarían?. Edward me miró, y siguió mi vista, poniéndose serio.

Ellos se acercaron, mientras Esme daba un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

-¿Y qué me decís de nosotros?; hemos guardado muy bien el secreto, creo que nos merecemos un óscar por la actuación- repuso Carlisle divertido.

-¿Lo sabíais?- preguntó mi novio, lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Alice.

-Tu hermana nos puso al corriente. Todo el palacio sabía que Edward regresaba hoy. He de admitir que me moría de ganas de conocer a la chica que ha enamorado a mi hijo- nos dijo Esme, mirándonos con picardía.

-Mamá...- suspiró pesadamente Edward, sonrojándose, mientras el resto reía.

-Bien; familia, hora de cenar- dijo Carlisle. El pequeño grupo fue andando hacia el comedor; Edward me tomó de la mano, mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban solos, a la vez que los seguíamos.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo; por fin le había dicho todo lo que mi corazón guardaba... y lo más asombroso y maravilloso de todo, la tenía entre mis brazos.

Ella me había explicado sus temores y dudas... y no la culpaba. Sabía que para ella sería un enorme sacrificio... pero me había dicho que sí, ella me correspondía; y yo haría todo por ayudarla y protegerla.

La cena transcurrió entre alegres charlas y risas. No le quitaba la vista de encima a mi novia... novia... sonaba demasiado bien para que fuera verdad. Ella me sonreía con complicidad, mientras que por debajo de la mesa nuestras manos se acariciaban. Una vez terminada la cena, nos dirigimos al salón para tomar el café.

Me senté a su lado, mientras que su manita seguía entre las mías; estaba muy sonrojada, ya que el resto nos miraba muchas veces de reojo, sonriendo.

-¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?- preguntó mi madre, mirando a Alice.

-Nosotros cuatro vamos a salir a tomar algo por ahí; no volveremos tarde- respondió, y giró su vista hacia nosotros -suponemos que querréis un tiempo a solas; todavía tenéis mucho de que hablar- nos dijo mirándonos a Bella y a mi.

Asentí con la cabeza... tendría que hacerle un buen regalo a mi hermana.

******

Una vez se despidieron los cuatro, mi padre se dirigió a nosotros.

-Hijo... nos alegramos mucho por vosotros... pero tenemos que hablar- nos dijo.

Bella se tensó a mi lado, y me incliné hacia ella.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- susurré mientras le daba un apretón a su mano, tranquilizándola.

Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a mis padres.

-Entonces los dejo a solas, con permiso- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero mi mano la detuvo.

-No Bella, también debes estar presente- le aclaró mi madre.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo- añadió mi padre. Ella volvió a asentir, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo a mi lado.

-Bien... lo primero de todo, decirte que tu madre y yo estamos muy contentos- nos empezó a decir, pero Esme lo cortó.

-Y eso es porque jamás había visto a mi hijo tan feliz- aclaró con una sonrisa.

Miré a Bella, que me dedicó otra de sus preciosas sonrisas, y me giré para responderles.

-En eso os doy la razón. Supongo que os sorprenderíais cuándo Alice os lo contó...pero es así... la quiero muchísimo -al decir estas palabras ella apretó mi mano -sé que para ella no será fácil...- iba a seguir, pero la propia Bella me interrumpió.

-Pero el me ha prometido que estará a mi lado y me ayudará... puede que no sea la nuera que esperabais... ni puede que sea la apropiada para...- al decir ésto último agachó sus ojitos. Mi madre la ayudó.

-Bella... yo era una azafata de congresos; un día me mandaron para atender un acto oficial en la National Gallery; y cierto príncipe apareció por allí -dijo mirando a mi padre con una sonrisa cómplice -y nos enamoramos nada más vernos-.

-Al principio ella no quería saber nada- protestó mi padre con una graciosa mueca.

-Pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme; llegó incluso a decirme que renunciaría al trono- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Eso fue para acabar de convencerla, casi la tenía en el bote- aclaró él, a la vez que el resto nos echamos a reír.

-Pero tampoco podía negar a mi corazón, ni pedirle que renunciara a su destino; sé que estás asustada por todo lo que vendrá después... y te vamos a ayudar, créeme- la explicó con cariño.

Bella tomó aire, para hablar de nuevo.

-Yo jamás le pediría que renunciara a nada... sé que será un buen rey, se está preparando para ello – meditó un poco, para después seguir -sólo quiero que él sea feliz, y si yo llegara alguna vez a ser un problema, yo estaría dispuesta a...- no la dejé seguir.

-No Bella, no digas eso...no lo vas a ser, sácatelo de la cabeza- le regañé con cariño.

-Bella, nunca le hemos puesto pegas ni condiciones a Edward en cuánto a la persona con quién querría casarse... y no lo vamos a hacer contigo; lo único que queremos es que sea feliz, y tu eres su elección- añadió mi padre.

Ella los miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué decir.

-Papá, mamá...gracias- terminé simplemente.

-No hay que darlas...bienvenida a la familia Bella- le dijo mi madre, mientras se levantaba y venía hacia ambos. Le dio un abrazo, que mi novia correspondió emocionada.

Mi padre hizo lo mismo, intentado tranquilizarla un poco, estaba muy nerviosa.

La rodeé con mis brazos, mientras la daba un suave beso en la frente, y la sonreía.

Mi madre siguió hablando.

-Sólo advertiros un par de cosas; lo primero de todo discreción, al menos por un tiempo; la prensa puede ser cruel y muy agobiante; en mi caso, al final era vox pópuli que era la novia del príncipe, y me perseguían a todos los lados- advirtió mi madre, a lo que yo asentí.

-Si soy sincero, eso es lo que más me preocupa; no quiero que la acosen y la persigan a todos los lados- expliqué.

-Palacio tiene la costumbre de no comentar los temas amorosos; oficialmente sólo se anuncian compromisos matrimoniales- aclaró mi padre. Bella asintió nerviosa.

-Nos veremos en mi apartamento después de las clases, cuándo Edward no tenga actos ni viajes- dijo ella.

-O también aquí; podrías pasar aquí los fines de semana. Emmet estará encantado de tener a Rosalie por aquí- sugerí.

-Me parece bien- aprobó mi padre.

-En cuánto a la segunda cuestión... estudias relaciones internacionales, al igual que Edward, así que algo enterada estás en cuánto a asuntos diplomáticos, eso ya lo llevas adelantado- empezó a decir Carlisle.

Ella afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Todos te ayudaremos con el tema del protocolo- acabó mi madre, guiñándola un ojo.

Bella seguía sonrojada, y miraba a mis padres con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Podré decírselo a mi padre y a Sue?; podéis estar seguros de que no dirán nada- preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro que sí Bella; es más, nos gustaría conocerles en persona. Ya sabes que los padres de Jasper fallecieron siendo él un niño, y prácticamente se ha criado con nosotros. Me gustaría hacer migas con mi consuegro- expresó mi padre.

-Pues creo que os llevaríais bien, es un apasionado de la caza y pesca- dijo ella divertida, mientras mi madre reía y a mi padre se le iluminaban los ojos.

Sonreí por lo que había dicho mi novia... pero a mi me aterraba conocer al padre de Bella, por lo qué me había contado acerca de él, era muy sobreprotector con su única hija.

Nos despedimos de mis padres al poco rato, ya que se retiraban a descansar. Nada más salir por la puerta, Bella enterró su carita en mi pecho. Pude sentir el calor de su sonrojo.

La abracé con cariño, mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- murmuró.

-Dime cariño- ella levantó la vista, mientras me miraba con sus preciosos ojos.

-No pensaba que tus padres me aceptarían tan bien- dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca de nervios.

-¿Por qué no?; eres un encanto de persona... y ya has oído a mi madre, ella tampoco pertenecía a este mundo; si hay alguien que no te lo iba a poner difícil eran ellos- la expliqué con cariño. Ella me escuchaba atentamente, mientras sus manos descansaban en mis brazos, ya que no había aflojado mi agarre de su cintura.

-Y ahora señorita, vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines, ¿quieres?- le propuse.

-Me parece bien, vamos- dijo ella.

No pude resistir la tentación de besarla, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo, y no había podido hasta hoy. Sus pequeños labios, rojos y suaves, eran una tentación. Ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y no dudó en entreabrir su boca. Su aliento, cálido y dulce, me invadió los sentidos, perdiendo de nuevo la noción del tiempo. Una vez nos separamos, miré a mi novia. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente, para no variar, y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-¿Sabes que me encantan tus sonrojos?; además tienes de varios tipos; algún día te los explicaré- le expliqué divertido, mientras la rodeaba los hombros con mi brazo, saliendo hacia fuera.

Ella rodó los ojos, mientras nos dirigíamos a uno de mis rincones favoritos, dónde iba a menudo a pensar o simplemente, a estar solo cuándo quería algo de tranquilidad.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyado en el tronco de un roble centenario. Bella iba a sentarse a mi lado, pero la cogí de la manos y la empujé para que se sentara en mi regazo. Se acurrucó entre mis piernas, reposando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Tomé una de sus manos, que había dejado en su regazo, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos, y con la otra acariciaba su largo pelo.

* * *

Después de la conversación con sus padres, me relajé un poco. Temía mucho su reacción, pero habían sido tan amables y compresivos que no me lo esperaba. Estaba acurrucada en los brazos de mi novio, que jugaba con un mechón de mis cabellos, hasta que oí que me preguntaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- levanté la vista, y nuestros ojos quedaron conectados a la misma altura, por la postura en la que nos encontrábamos.

-En todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche; jamás pensé que pudiera estar así, contigo- le conté, mientras el dejaba mi cabello y me acariciaba la espalda.

-Pues vas a tener que empezar a creértelo... por cierto, aunque sea con un poco de retraso... felicidades- me dijo muy bajito, mientras me daba un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, que hizo que la carne se me pusiera de gallina.

-Gr... gracias- contesté aturdida. Me miraba divertido, mientras que sacaba algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Me tendió una pequeña caja alargada, a la vez que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Espero que te guste- murmuró con una tímida sonrisa.

-Edward, no tenías que haberme comprado nada- iba a seguir, pero me calló con un suave beso.

-¿Qué clase de novio sería si no le regalara nada a mi chica?- preguntó intentando poner un tono serio.

-Pero Edw...- volvió a callarme con otro beso.

-Pero nada; venga ábrelo- me animó mientras sus manos se afianzaban en mi cintura.

Abrí la pequeña caja, que mostraba una delicada pulsera plateada, con cinco pequeñas piedras redondas dispuestas a su alrededor, de un color azul clarito. Era muy bonita y sencilla. Me la quedé observando un buen rato, hasta que Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿No te gusta?- me preguntó con un pequeño deje de tristeza -si quieres la pued.... no lo dejé terminar, porque le besé en agradecimiento. Sus brazos me apretaron, más si era posible, mientras que una de mis manos le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza; pude sentir cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina. De nuevo perdí la noción del tiempo. Podía pasarme horas besando a Edward. Cuándo ya sentí necesidad real de respirar, me alejé un poco. Sus ojos brillaban, debido a una mezcla de sentimientos que no pude identificar.

-Me encanta besarte- me dijo, dándome un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Y a mi que lo hagas- murmuré bajito, pero me debió oír, ya que rió suavemente, a la vez que me daba otro besito en el cuello.

-Es preciosa Edward, muchas gracias- le agradecí mientras me ponía la pulsera y levantaba la muñeca, para que me la viese puesta.

-Te queda muy bien- afirmó, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Es muy bonita, el color de las piedras es precioso- dije con admiración.

-Son aguamarinas- me soltó tan tranquilo. Volví mi cara alucinada, no entendía mucho de joyas... pero a Sue le encantaban; siempre que había exposiciones en Seattle o reportajes en la tele, se volvía loca. Gracias a ella, recordé que las aguamarinas eran piedras semipreciosas.

-Ya... y deduzco que la pulsera no es de plata, ¿verdad?- pregunté haciendo un mohín. Mi novio me miraba divertido, mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación, sonriendo con malicia.

-Es de platino- dijo simplemente. Me quedé petrificada, mientras lo digería. Al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Edward siguió hablando.

-Bella... en esto no voy a ceder; cuándo quiera hacerle un regalo a mi princesa se lo haré; además me gusta verte refunfuñar, te hace aún mas adorable- me dijo con tono divertido. Rodé los ojos, mientras me volvía a acomodar en su pecho... ¿qué le respondía, sabiendo que el dinero no significaba nada para él?

Pero había otra pequeña conversación pendiente. Levanté la cabeza y suspirando, hablé.

-Edward, ¿qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?; es decir ¿cómo...- dejé la pregunta inconclusa, pero el sabía perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros.

-Bueno... me gustaría disfrutar de mi novia sin agobios; además tenemos que terminar los estudios. Según vengan los acontecimientos, se irá viendo. Y no quiero que te preocupes por nada, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás cariño- me explicó con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuándo sonríes así- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano, mientras recordaba el primer día que lo conocí, con esa mirada de tristeza.

-Pues tu eres la causante de ello- me respondió, mientras giraba su cara y besaba la palma de mi mano, que aún estaba en su cara.

-No sé que puedes ver en mi, con las princesas europeas tan guapas que hay, o chicas más apropiadas que yo- balbuceé bajito, mientras apartaba mi mirada de sus ojos. Esta vez, su mano en mi mentón me obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Eres inteligente, buena, generosa, sabes escuchar y ayudar a la gente... eres preciosa... ¿te parece poco?- me dijo serio, al ver que respondía, siguió hablando -Eres lo más bonito que tengo alrededor, Bella- me susurró al oído.

-Creo que me tienes en un pedestal- exclamé sonrojada y un poco divertida, intentado animarle; el se sumó a mis risas, mientras me apretaba más, si era posible, en torno a su cuerpo. Una vez paramos de reír, se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Te tendría en un altar si fuera preciso... Bella, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que significas para mi- me confesó.

Lo miraba emocionada... ¿era posible querer tanto a una persona?. Nunca podría saberlo... cierto que nunca me había enamorado, pero tenía claro que jamás amaría a otra persona cómo le amo a él.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?- le pregunté mientras me iba acercando a él.

Hizo un gracioso gesto, pensando la respuesta, hasta que al final me respondió.

-Me lo dijiste hace... unas cuatro horas más o menos- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Te quiero- le respondí suavemente, mirando sus preciosos ojos.

-Yo te amo... eres mi vida- me respondió, mientras que nuestros labios se juntaban de nuevo.

No me importaba lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora; sabía que pasaríamos épocas difíciles y complicadas...pero me daba igual, porque él iba a estar a mi lado... y con eso me bastaba.


	11. Besos furtivos

**Hoola mis chicas!!! Espero que llevéis muy bien la semana. **

**Este capítulo es enterito desde el punto de vista de Edward; espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos. **

**A ver, paso lista a mis chicas que comentan, por orden: **FAYRES12, Mandy Cullen C, Angel0607, Kiria hathaway swan, , Atalvira, SensualCandyDoll, Novaly Izazaga De Brief, Ivana Cullen, Cherrie SA, Cullen-21-gladys, Maryecullen78, Alextwi, Yeray, Ester Cullen Swan, Kpatycullen, BlackCullen.

Sil: **wapísima, me encantan nuestras charlas e intercambio de opiniones. **

**A todas mil gracias, de verdad.**

**MUUUUUAAAAAACCCKKKSSSSS!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Besos furtivos._

**EDWARD PVO**

Hacía apenas un mes que las clases habían empezado... y casi dos meses desde que Bella estaba en mi vida, y me sentía feliz. Cada día iba descubriendo un poquito de las manías y los gustos de mi novia, al igual que ella los míos.

Estábamos a principios de noviembre y tuve que viajar, junto con mi padre a Estrasburgo, a una de las sesiones extraordinarias del Parlamento Europeo. También se celebraban unas jornadas sobre economía de recuperación en países desarrollados, en la misma ciudad, por lo que nos fuimos el domingo por la noche, quedando fijado el regreso para el viernes por la tarde. No me hizo ninguna gracia despedirme de mi niña... pero no me quedaba más remedio; era el primer viaje que hacía desde que estábamos juntos... y en un mes y medio ella regresaba a Forks para pasar las navidades con su padre y Sue.

Se despidió de mi intentando poner buena cara... pero la tristeza de sus ojos no la pudo disimular. Le prometí que la llamaría todos los días, y ella esbozó una sonrisa, diciéndome que estuviese tranquilo, que era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar y que estaría en palacio esperándome el viernes. Le pedí por favor a Jasper y Emmet que la cuidaran en silencio. Desde que ella estaba conmigo era vigilada, sin ella saberlo, por Emmet, que cuidaba de ella y de Rosalie.

Ellos dos se habían acercado mucho estos meses; si yo iba a casa de Bella después de las clases él, obviamente, iba conmigo. Aunque había días que ellos dos se iban a dar una vuelta... y de paso dejarnos intimidad a nosotros dos. Los fines de semana apenas salía de palacio, por lo que Emmet no trabajaba y se podía dedicar a la conquista de su rubia despampanante, cómo el decía.

Mañana por la tarde regresábamos a Londres. Me despedí de mi padre, y me retiré a mi habitación. Me di una ducha para relajarme y despejarme, ya que la cena fue un auténtico aburrimiento, con el embajador de Inglaterra en Francia y su señora.

La cena fue en un salón privado del hotel; y la buena señora no dejaba de contar anécdotas acerca de sus seis nietos, que la debían de llevar loca perdida.

Me tiré en la cama en cuánto me puse el pijama, y llamé a mi niña, que respondió al primer tono.

-Hola pequeño- me saludó, había tomado la costumbre de llamarme así.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo está la chica más guapa de Londres?- le pregunté para picarla un poco, ya que seguro se pondría más roja que un tomate. Su risa dejaba entrever sus nervios y vergüenza por el piropo, se lo dijera a la cara o por teléfono.

-Ahora que te escucho muy bien; pensé que ya no me llamarías, cómo me dijiste que tenías la cena con el embajador creí que terminarías mas tarde- me dijo a modo de pregunta.

-Bueno... digamos que en cuánto he tomado el postre me he escaqueado- le respondí mientras buscaba el mando de la televisión.

-¿Muy aburrida?- interrogó interesada.

-Cuándo conozcas a nuestros embajadores en Francia lo entenderás; me sé las travesuras de los nietos de la señora McFarley de memoria- repliqué.

-Mummm... no sé si quiero conocerla- respondió divertida, para después guardar silencio.

-¿Qué piensas?- le interrogué preocupado.

-Te echo de menos... las clases sin ti se me han echo muy cuesta arriba- dijo en un suspiro.

-Y a mi también se me ha hecho la semana larga cariño... pero a partir de mañana prometo compensarte; todo el fin de semana para mi niña... y sabes que, en principio, ya no tengo más viajes hasta después de Navidades- le conté con una sonrisa, intentando animarla.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes por eso... además te he visto en las noticias, estás muy guapo con traje- me susurró algo insinuante.

¿Ah, si?- le repliqué en el mismo tono.

-Si... por algo eres, según una encuesta de The Sun, el príncipe más atractivo de Europa- replicó divertida, mientras yo rodaba mis ojos.

-Quién tiene que decidir y opinar sobre eso eres tú- acoté en aclaración.

-Te daré mi opinión en persona- respondió inmediatamente, y no pude más que esbozar una sonrisa un poco... traviesa.

-¿Me contarás algo de las conferencias de economía?; hoy hemos hablado acerca de eso en clase de Análisis financiero con el señor Litterman- me preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Claro que sí, te pondré al corriente de cómo va la recuperación económica mundial- respondí cómo un niño bueno, y también cambié de tema -¿cómo está Rose?-.

-Creo que está en su habitación, tiene planes con cierto chico que conoces muy bien para este fin de semana. Mañana después de las clases nos vamos con Alice de compras, después iremos directamente a tu casa- me explicó.

-Bien, pero dile a Alice que no os vuelva locas... llegaremos a la hora de cenar, más o menos- le recordé.

-Estaré esperándote... por cierto, ¿quiénes son Garret y Kate Cullen?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Es el hijo de Lord Archibald; era un primo de mi padre que falleció hace algunos años. Para mi padre era lo más parecido a un hermano, ya que es hijo único. Garret y Kate se fueron a vivir a París cuándo se casaron hace unos años... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- interrogué sin entender.

-Alice me dijo que han venido de visita, y están en tu casa. Creo que se van el sábado por la mañana temprano; le dije que si había algún problema Rose y yo podíamos quedarnos en casa hasta ese día- me contó... vaya por dios, que oportunos.

-No cariño, quiero verte y no voy a esperar hasta el sábado- murmuré.

-Me dijo que no había ningún problema, y a mi no me importa fingir durante la cena que sólo soy amiga de Alice- me dijo con comprensión.

-No te preocupes, en cuánto acabe la cena te raptaré con alguna excusa- contraataqué divertido.

-Espero que lo hagas pequeño- contestó simplemente.

-Bueno cariño- le dije mirando el reloj- es tarde, y quiero que descanses, mañana nos vemos- me despedí.

-Buenas noches mi amor... te quiero- me susurró.

-Y yo a ti, hasta mañana- me terminé de despedir, para después colgar el teléfono con una tonta sonrisa de enamorado.

El día siguiente, antes de nuestra vuelta, pasó sin grandes complicaciones. Los últimos actos cumplieron el horario previsto, y por fin embarcamos rumbo a casa. Nada más entrar en el avión, me aflojé el nudo de la corbata en un acto reflejo, al igual que mi padre. Por fin, después de casi tres horas de viaje, llegamos a casa. Lo primero que hice fue ir a saludar a mi madre; estaba en el salón con Garret y Kate. Antes de acercarme a ellos le pregunté disimuladamente por Bella, y por lo que me dijo no habían llegado todavía.

Mi padre se unió a nosotros; estuve un poco con ellos, comentado las impresiones del viaje y a quién habíamos visto por allí, mientras que Garret y Kate nos explicaron que mañana partían hacia París, después de haber pasado unos días en Escocia con la familia de ella.

Al acercarse la hora de la cena me disculpé, para ir a cambiarme. Después de desenterrar del armario mis vaqueros y mis inseparables converse negras, me dirigí al comedor... y una suave risa, tímida, cómo el tintineo de un hada, llegó a mis oídos. Mi corazón aceleró de impaciencia por tenerla enfrente mío. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, mientras Emmet y Jasper me saludaban. Emmet no había venido a Estrasburgo, ya que tuvo una reunión con el jefe se seguridad. Le había echado de menos, ya que Nick y Morris, los escoltas que acompañan a mi padre, eran más aburridos que una marmota.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- interrogué.

-Todo en orden... la princesa está sin un sólo rasguño, cómo puedes comprobar- me susurró Emmet, mientras Jasper y yo rodábamos los ojos.

-Emmet...- le advertí, para que se percatara de que no estábamos solos. Aunque Garret y Kate eran familia, cuánta menos gente lo supiera de momento, mejor.

-Si, si... discreción- contestó cansino, mientras se apartaba y se ponía junto a Rosalie, a quién saludé con dos besos, al igual que a mi alocada hermana.

Me giré hacia Bella, que me miraba fijamente, aunque con disimulo, con una leve sonrisa... y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Se acercó a mi, mientras me saludaba.

-Hola Edward, ¿qué tal tu viaje?- me preguntó; si hubiera podido, me la hubiera comido a besos ahí mismo.

-Hola Bella, bien, cómo todos los viajes- encogí los hombros en un gesto despreocupado. Me incliné para darle dos besos. Pero en esos escasos segundos, pude susurrarle muy muy bajito, antes de besar su segunda mejilla -Hola mi vida-.

Ella tímidamente apoyó su manita en uno de mis brazos, mientras que el transcurso de los besos, mi mano rozó ligeramente su cintura. Esa corriente eléctrica invadió el espacio que había entre nosotros. La sonreía de vuelta mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa. La tenía justo enfrente mío, lo que me venía de perlas para poder mirarla.

La cena transcurrió rápida y animada. Garret y Kate se comportaron de forma muy amable con Bella y Rosalie, preguntándoles sobre su vida aquí y en América. Cuándo la tocaba hablar a ella, mi vista se clavaba inconscientemente en sus ojos. Una vez terminó la cena, mis padres se excusaron, ya que mañana tenían un compromiso en Liverpool y debían madrugar; nosotros nos dirigimos al salón, y yo rezaba para mis adentros que mis primos se marcharan a la cama pronto. Al de un rato, Emmet se despidió... y yo también.

-Si me disculpáis, me voy a la cama, estoy agotado del viaje- me despedí de Garret y su mujer, que tomaban muy temprano el avión, y salí de allí. Antes de salir de la sala, le hice un guiño a Bella, con disimulo, y ésta asintió imperceptiblemente, sabiendo a lo que me refería.

Me fui a mi dormitorio y me puse el pijama. Al de una media hora, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba mi niña, también en pijama. Cerró con cuidado y puso el cerrojo; le abrí los brazos con una sonrisa tierna en mi cara, y corrió hacia mi.

Atrapé su pequeña cintura, mientras que su carita se enterraba en mi pecho. Suspiré contra su pelo, dejando pequeños besos en él. La levanté para abrazarla más fuerte, mientras sus manos iban directas a mi pelo. Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos, en silencio y disfrutando de nuestro contacto. Su carita se acomodó en el hueco de mi cuello, y su aliento me hizo cosquillas cuándo ella habló.

-Te he echado de menos-.

-Y yo a ti cariño, se me ha hecho eterno- le contesté, mientras ella levantaba la cabeza para mirarme y decirme- bienvenido a casa-.

No pude hacer otra cosa que besarla, había extrañado mucho sus dulces besos esa semana. Capturé sus labios con ansias, que ella correspondió también. Su lengua rozó mis dientes, y yo le permití el paso. Nuestras lenguas iniciaron un baile tierno y a la vez ardiente. Una de mis manos se posó en su nuca, pegándola más a mi, si era posible. Besarla era adictivo; mis labios acariciaban los suyos con anhelo... cada día se me hacía más difícil vivir sin sus besos.

Una vez nuestros pies volvieron a la tierra, la tomé de la mano para guiarla hasta mi cama. Apoyé mi espalda en el cabecero, y ella se aovilló entre mis piernas, con su rostro de mármol apoyado en mi pecho. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo, jugueteando con mis dedos. Aspiré de nuevo su particular aroma de frutas, mientras empezábamos a conversar.

-Bien, cuéntame... ¿qué tal las clases?-.

-Bueno, de todo un poco... por cierto, tienes un montón de apuntes para pasar la limpio... y tenemos que hacer un ensayo sobre el amparo en materia fiscal, para la asignatura de derecho procesal - me ordenó divertida. No pude menos que dejar escapar una leve risita.

-Está bien mamá, te prometo que haré los deberes- repliqué cual niño bueno. Ella me miró, negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa divertida.

No pude resistirme a enterrar mis labios en su cuello; sabía que le volvía loca que besara esa parte de su anatomía. Pude sentir cómo se aceleraba el pulso en su yugular, mientras que sus manos se movían hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Pude notar que apartaba su cuello; levanté la cabeza enojado, pero ella atacó mi mentón, dándole sensuales y pequeños besos, hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios.

Sus pequeños y dulces besos, aunque inocentes y tiernos, provocaban que partes de mi cuerpo, hasta ahora dormidas en mi, reaccionaran. No pude evitar invadir su boca con mi lengua, y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Con un ligero movimiento, dado su mínimo peso, la puse a horcajadas sobre mí. Mis manos se afianzaron en su espalda, apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Pude sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, y al darme cuenta de su dificultosa respiración, muy a mi pesar, la liberé para que respirara, mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Un día me dará un paro cardíaco- musitó, todavía roja.

-Bueno... si yo soy el causante de eso, debería sentirme halagado- balbuceé mientras me acercaba de nuevo a su boca. Ella correspondió de nuevo al beso, para separarse al de unos pocos segundos.

-Un día nos pillarán- murmuró.

-¿No has echado el cerrojo?- ella asintió- entonces tranquila, no pasa nada- me volví a posicionar para besarla, pero ella apartó la cara, mirándome.

-¿Y si hay una puerta secreta, camuflada en la pared?- saltó de repente.

No pude menos que echarme a reír, mientras ella se colocaba de nuevo entre mis piernas, acurrucada contra mi pecho. La besé suavemente en el pelo, mientras ella siguió con su teoría.

-En todos las películas que he visto en los castillos y palacios hay puertas secretas y pasadizos que comunican habitaciones- me explicó.

-Ya, y aquí también hay; se les llama puertas de servicio o privadas... pero lamento informarte que en mi habitación no hay ninguna- le expliqué divertido, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

Se quedó meditando, para después volver a preguntarme.

-¿Y para qué se utilizaban?-.

-Pues... normalmente eran de uso privado para los reyes y el personal de confianza... y para ir a las habitaciones de las amantes- le expliqué, esperando su reacción. Ella me miró fijamente, para después asentir.

-Menos mal que hoy en día no se usan- replicó con una sonrisa traviesa, para seguirla yo, riéndome.

-No...- me acerqué a su oído- pero me encantaría tener una puerta así que diera directamente a tu cuarto- le susurré seductoramente.

-¿Para ver a tu amante?- replicó, arqueando las cejas.

-Es que resulta que mi amante y mi novia son la misma persona- aclaré en broma. Ella rodó los ojos, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto- añadió coqueta.

-Y llegaremos cariño... cuándo tú quieras... y tengamos un poco de intimidad- le respondí. Por dios, era humano, y estaba deseando tener relaciones a ese nivel de intimidad con ella; pero ella era virgen, al igual que yo, y quería que ella se sintiera cómoda y preparada.

Ella asintió, mientras sonreía levemente; continué con ella en mis brazos hasta que se quedó dormida. La tumbé en mi cama y la arropé, no quería moverla. Iba a marcharme a su habitación para dormir, pero ella enseguida notó mi ausencia, ya que la oí murmurar.

-No te vayas- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi, cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Estas segura?, a mi no me importa- le dije, aunque me moría de ganas de dormir a su lado.

Ella asintió, mientras yo me metía con ella a la cama y nos tapaba. Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra mi, con su carita en el hueco de mi cuello y uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Pude sentir su respiración pausada al de unos pocos minutos. La observé unos momentos mientras dormía, acaricié la suave piel de sus párpados con la yema de mis dedos. Ella al notar contacto, arrugó la nariz en un gracioso gesto, mientras se movía ligeramente. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente, para rodearla con mis brazos y caer en un profundo sueño.

El fin de semana pasó sin mayores novedades, y junto a ella. Dimos varios paseos por el jardín, era agradable poder salir al aire libre con ella, abrazados o de la mano; apenas estuvimos con los chicos, ya que no nos habíamos visto en toda la semana. Le expliqué los actos y las conferencias a las que asistí en Estrasburgo. Ella me escuchaba con atención, haciéndome montones de preguntas, a las que yo respondía encantado. También conversaba mucho con mi madre, que la iba explicando poco a poco el protocolo y las costumbres de palacio.

*****

Sin apenas darme cuenta llegó diciembre, y con ello llegaban las temidas navidades. Ahora la que viajaba era ella; era lógico y normal, tenía que ir a ver a su padre y a Sue; además dijo que les iba a contar sobre nuestra relación, ya que prefirió esperar para decírselo en persona.

Ese viernes llegué a clase temprano, y me senté en nuestro sitio habitual, esperando a que llegara. Entró justo antes de que el señor Delamore cerrara la puerta. La miré divertido, mientras la saludaba.

-Buenos días dormilona-.

-Buenos días- dijo ella jadeante por la carrera.

-¿Rose se ha vuelto a dormir?- pregunté interesado, mientras sacábamos los libros.

-Peor que eso... adivina a quién me he encontrado haciendo el café esta mañana- me cuchicheó. No podía ser...

-¿Emmet?- pregunté arqueando una ceja. Ella asintió, para después proseguir.

-En calzoncillos- añadió escuetamente, rodando los ojos.

Tuve que reprimir la risotada que se quería escapar de mi garganta. Una vez me repuse, me giré a mi novia, para seguir comentando la exclusiva.

-Ayer me dijo que se iba a tomar algo, mira lo que tenía entre manos- murmuré bajito, para que nadie nos oyera.

Ella rió por mi comentario, mientras me hacía un gesto para que atendiera a la clase. Disimuladamente y por debajo de la mesa llevé mi mano a su pierna; ella me miró cómplice, mientras su mano se unía a la mía y se entrelazaban nuestros dedos. La mañana pasó como de costumbre, y por fin el timbre de la última clase sonó.

Me despedí de ella sólo durante unos minutos, ya que comíamos los seis en casa de Bella y Rose.

Ellas dos se iban en el coche de Japer, y Emmet y yo en el mío. Nada más montarme empecé mi ataque.

-¿Así qué... dormiste bien ayer?- pregunté con una sonrisa malévola.

-Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo distraído y concentrado en la carretera.

-Por nada, es que esta mañana ya estabas esperándome en el coche- comenté cómo si tal cosa.

-Ah, eso... es que me he levantado...- no lo dejé continuar.

-Em, Bella me lo ha contado-. Al ver su silencio, seguí.

-¿Pensabas que mi novia no me iba a contar el notición?-.

-No hay quién tenga intimidad...- bufó molesto, y no pude hacer otra cosa que reírme.

-Me alegro Em... y ya era hora- le felicité, dándole un codazo.

-Habló el que tardó un año en declararse a una chica- me la devolvió con una gran sonrisa malévola. Los dos reímos, hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-Rose me gusta mucho... no es como Lauren o todas esas chicas con las que salido; ella es especial- dijo serio.

-Espero que todo vaya muy bien entre vosotros- le deseé de corazón.

Seguimos la animada charla hasta la casa de nuestras novias. Vimos el coche de Jasper aparcado dos calles más abajo. Emmet bajó primero, mirando que no hubiera mucho transeúnte. Me hizo una seña para que bajara; con la capucha de mi sudadera por encima de la cabeza, como solía hacer siempre, llegamos al portal.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su casa, Bella se tiró a mis brazos. La levanté del suelo mientras la besaba. Verla tantas horas y no poderla ni tocar se me hacía insoportable. Al de un pequeño rato, un carraspeo nos hizo volver al mundo real.

-¿Podríais dejar las intimidades para más tarde?; me muero de hambre- protestó Emmet con los brazos en jarras.

Le miré mosqueado, y mi niña habló.

-¿Por qué no te sirves lo que quieras?; además, ya conoces dónde están las cosas- sonreía inocente y pícara mientras lo decía. Pude escuchar un ¡Oh!, por parte de mi hermana, y una risotada de Jasper. Rosalie se quedó blanca de la impresión.

-Vale, vale...lo confieso; esta bella señorita -empezó a decir, abrazando a Rose por los hombros- es mi novia-.

Alice se puso a aplaudir mientras le daba un abrazo a la pobre Rose, que seguía mortificada. Bella habló, para explicar la situación.

-Rosalie, no pasa nada... y no me hubiera enterado si no fuera porque esta mañana me he levantado temprano y me he encontrado al señor preparando el café- relató al resto.

-¿Así que le viste?- preguntó Rose, sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Por eso me he enterado; si es por ti no nos cuentas nada- aclaró divertida.

-¿Así que por eso no has desayunado en casa, eh picarón?- le pinchó Jasper mientras reía, y se volteó hacia Bella ¿qué calzoncillos llevaba, los de Superman o los de Spiderman?-. Al escuchar esa pregunta casi nos morimos de la risa, incluida Rosalie, mientras el nos miraba incrédulo y rojo como un tomate.

-Los de Superman- confirmó entre risas.

Una vez se nos pasó el ataque de risa nos dispusimos a comer. Después esperaba poder estar un rato a solas con mi novia. Una vez terminamos, a mi hermana le vino la inspiración divina. Bella estaba sentada encima mío en un lado del sofá, y en el otro lado Emmet y Rose en la misma postura. Mi hermana estaba entre las piernas de Jasper, en el suelo rodeados de cojines. Literalmente pegó un salto.

-Tengo una idea- exclamó cual descubrimiento científico.

Bella me miró con terror, mientras que Rose gemía débilmente.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunté escéptico, mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de mi novia.

-Bella, Rose... ¿os importaría volver antes a Londres... para pasar el fin de año los seis solos?- preguntó con misterio.

Los cinco giramos nuestras cabezas, de repente muy interesados por la situación... por una vez, sería interesante escuchar a la pequeña duende.


	12. Norfolk Park

**Hoola mis niñas!!!! Espero que hayáis empezado bien la semana. Ayer volví muy tarde a casa, y no pude subir el capi; espero que os guste... y os aviso, la cosa se empieza a calentar.**

**Gracias por las alertas y favoritos... sigo alucinada, no pensé que iba a gustar tanto la historia.**

**De nuevo gracias por los comentarios, y muy bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones.**

**MUUAAACCCKKKSSSSS!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Norfolk Park_

Llevaba tres meses viviendo mi particular sueño. Edward y yo seguíamos juntos en prácticamente todas las clases; a nadie le extrañó que nos sentáramos juntos, dado que éramos los mismos compañeros del curso anterior. Las cosas entre nosotros iban muy bien... aunque cuándo se ausentaba por actos y viajes le echaba mucho de menos. Siempre que podía, el venía a mi apartamento, muy discretamente, después de las clases, o yo iba a palacio. Los fines de semana los solía pasar allí; en ese inmenso caserón podíamos ser libres y pasear de la mano o abrazados libremente, sin miradas indiscretas... incluso teníamos un rincón secreto en los jardines.

Cada vez que se iba me llamaba todos los días, aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Me contaba cómo le iba en cada viaje que hacía... y siempre me relataba sus impresiones, tanto de los actos a los que asistía cómo de los viajes. Le escuchaba atentamente, poniendo atención, y por qué no decirlo, intentado aprender el oficio. Me explicaba todo con mucho cariño y paciencia, incluso a veces me pedía consejo.

Llevaba en Forks unos cuántos días, pasando las vacaciones de Navidad. Hacía más de dos semanas que no le veía... y no podía más, lo añoraba muchísimo. Las clases no empezaban hasta el 4 de enero, pero yo volvía mañana, día 30; la razón, íbamos a pasar la Nochevieja con nuestros amigos. Jasper tenía en Nottingham, a una hora y media de Londres, la mansión familiar, Norfolk Park, heredada de sus padres. Era la típica mansión inglesa que describen en sus libros Emily Brönte o Jane Austen, que no tiene nada que envidiar a los palacios... y en dónde las medidas de seguridad eran extremas.

Me moría por verle, y de avanzar algo en nuestra relación. Ninguno tenía experiencia previa... pero últimamente, cada vez que los besos y la caricias se hacían más íntimas, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de mi bajo vientre... y notaba que el pequeño principito se hacía más grande. Era la última noche con mi familia, antes de volver a verles hasta las vacaciones de Pascua; ellos irían a Londres, ya que Esme habló personalmente con Sue para invitarles esa semana a Windsor. En mi cara se formó una sonrisa, recordando el día que le dije a mi padre que tenía novio.

* * *

_Flash- back_

_Días después de que pasara el día de Navidad, decidí que era hora de hablar con mi padre y Sue y explicarles la situación. Había hablado con Edward un rato antes, y ya me notaba nerviosa por tener que tener esa charla con ellos. Me dio ánimos y me recordó llamarle nada más habérselo dicho._

_Después de preparar la cena con Sue en la cocina, nos sentamos a cenar los tres._

_Me aclaré la garganta, para empezar a hablar._

_-Veréis... tengo algo que deciros- empecé. Ambos me miraron, esperando a que hablara... pero Sue se adelantó._

_-No me digas más... has conocido a un chico- dijo expectante. Asentí con una sonrisa, mientras mi padre me miraba fijamente._

_-Bien, cuéntanos... deduzco que es inglés- siguió elucubrando Sue, totalmente ansiosa y emocionada._

_-Se llama Edward, y tiene veintiún años... es mi compañero de clases- expliqué pausadamente, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo las caras de mi padre, que seguía sumido en silencio._

_-¿Ha repetido algún curso?- preguntó Sue extrañada._

_-No...veréis... es un poco complicado- tomé aire, lo necesitaba – después de terminar el bachillerato hizo dos años de formación militar- expliqué con cautela._

_-¿Formación militar?- repitió mi padre, con la sorpresa en su cara._

_-Ajá...- dije simplemente._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿iba para soldado?- inquirió Sue. _

_-No... es una tradición y a la vez obligación en su familia- me estaba liando yo sola, y no sabía cómo iba a terminar ésto. _

_-¿Es de familia acomodada?; lo digo por lo de la tradición militar- preguntó Sue._

_-Ehmmm... pues si, es una familia acomodada- respondí._

_Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras yo jugueteaba con la comida. Decidí soltarlo de golpe, sino no iba a atreverme._

_-Es un príncipe- dije muy muy bajito... pero Sue me oyó._

_-¿Un príncipe?, ¿cómo que un príncipe?- preguntó extrañada._

_-¿Hay muchos príncipes en Inglaterra?- saltó mi padre con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Bella...- empezó a decir Sue, que se olía el pastel._

_-Es el hijo de los reyes... y el heredero- respondí escuetamente._

_Mi padre se atragantó con la hoja de lechuga, mientras Sue le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Una vez se le pasó el mal trago, Sue se dirigió a mi._

_-Bella... ¿nos estás diciendo lo qué creo que estás diciendo?- interrogó estupefacta._

_-Ehhh...si-._

_Ambos se miraron, sin saber qué decir. Mi padre me miraba fijamente, mientras que Sue cavilaba para si misma. Al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio, al fin hablé._

_-Sé que puede parecer extraño... pero es un chico normal y corriente, bueno y cariñoso. Llevamos juntos tres meses, y conozco a su familia; me han acogido muy bien. Rosalie es la novia de su guardaespaldas- les empecé a relatar. _

_Me escuchaban atentamente, hasta que mi padre habló._

_-¿Estás diciendo que los padres de tu novio son los mismísimos reyes de Inglaterra?- preguntó dejando caer el tenedor al plato._

_Asentí con la cabeza, mientras empezaban a temblarme las piernas... en ese momento sólo quería esconderme debajo de la tarima de madera del suelo. Decidí seguir contándoles._

_-Estuve todo el primer año convenciéndome de qué era imposible nuestra relación; pero no podía negarlo más, y al volver a Inglaterra ambos nos confesamos- sonreí recordando la noche en que se me declaró, y seguí -incluso le dije que yo no era buena para él y que debía encontrar a alguien más apropiado... pero le quiero, y el me quiere, os lo prometo- les aseguré._

_Guardaron silencio, hasta que Sue tomó la palabra._

_-Es decir... que si sigues con él en el futuro... serás la reina de Inglaterra- exclamó._

_-Más o menos- añadí._

_Ellos se miraron. Mi padre, al de unos minutos, se recuperó del shock._

_-Bella, ¿sabes dónde te has metido?- preguntó serio._

_-Claro que lo sé papá; nadie sabe nuestra relación, excepto sus padres, su hermana y su cuñado, y Rose y Emmet, y la gente de confianza que trabaja en palacio... es por los periodistas- les aclaré._

_-¿Y eso hasta cuándo será?- volvió a preguntar._

_-La Casa Real sólo anuncia compromisos matrimoniales; no comenta los temas privados. Ellos me ayudan mucho, me van enseñando el protocolo, y sobre temas diplomáticos no necesito ayuda- les seguí explicando._

_-No sé Bella... ¿y si no sale bien?; saldrías muy malherida... empezó a decir mi padre, pero lo corté. _

_-Sé a lo qué me enfrento; incluso el mismo me dijo que no podía pedirme ese sacrificio... pero yo acepté; nos vemos a escondidas, por lo que os he explicado de la prensa; tenía que darle una oportunidad papá. Quiero que confíes en mi, en nosotros... por favor- le rogué._

_Pareció meditarlo unos instantes, hasta que por fin habló._

_-Está bien hija, yo... sólo quiero que seas feliz, y se nota a la legua que estás enamorada; nunca te había visto así- concluyó._

_-Gracias papá, de verdad... sólo un pequeño detalle- tomé aire -no puede enterarse nadie, al menos por un tiempo; cuánta menos gente lo sepa, peor lo tendrán los periodistas si se enteran- les expliqué._

_-Lo comprendemos Bella... cuéntanos algo sobre él- me pidió Sue con una sonrisa._

_Les relaté su infancia, sus gustos y los viajes y actos institucionales que preside la familia real. Les hablé de Carlisle y Esme, explicándoles que Esme tampoco tenía sangre real, y lo buenos que eran conmigo. Ellos me escuchaban atentamente, haciendo diferentes preguntas y asombrándose cada dos por tres. Bajé mi portátil y les enseñé diversas fotos, de él y de su familia, y de dónde vivía. A mi padre se le iluminaron los ojos cuándo le dije que Carlisle era un apasionado de la caza y pesca._

_-¿Podremos conocerle?- me preguntó Sue._

_-Claro, además tenemos planes de venir aquí en verano... si os parece bien; vendría de incógnito, por supuesto- aclaré sobre todo a mi padre, que ya se imaginaba la casa rodeada de guardaespaldas. _

_-Me parece estupendo Bella- apuntó Sue – y nos encanta verte tan feliz- terminó de decirme. _

_Al dar por finalizada la conversación llamé a Edward, que respiró tranquilo, al igual que yo. Él estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de mis padres; aunque había ocho horas de diferencia, el contestó mi llamada ansioso y preocupado. Le tranquilicé, diciendo que le caería muy bien a mi padre, el tema le traía de cabeza._

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

La reacción de ellos me sorprendió... y entendía la preocupación de mi padre si Edward y yo rompíamos en un futuro... pero eso no se podía saber; mi madre decía que era mejor no saber lo que la vida nos depara, y que era mejor dejar que las cosas vivieran por si solas.

Me despedí de ellos en el aeropuerto de Seattle, prometiéndoles que estaría bien y que les iría informando de las cosas. Ángela también me pregunto durante esos días cómo iba el tema, pero decidí no decirle nada; me dolió hacerlo, era una de mis mejores amigas, pero de momento era mejor así.

******

Después del largo vuelo, por afín aterricé en Londres; eran las cinco y media de la tarde. Nada más pasar el control, distinguí a Rosalie saludándome con la mano y a Emmet a su lado.

La abracé fuertemente, al igual que a Emmet,

-Pensaba que llegabas más tarde que yo- le dije una vez nos dirigíamos al coche.

_-_Al final pude tomar el vuelo anterior; he llegado hace apenas una hora- me explicaba cogida de mi brazo, mientras Em empujaba el carrito con el equipaje de ambas.

-¿Ya están todos allí?- le pregunté a Emmet, volviéndome hacia el.

-Sip; desde esta mañana. Os va a encantar el sitio... además es una fortaleza- me explicó mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

El viaje hasta Nottingham se me hizo larguísimo. Rosalie me daba conversación para tratar de relajarme, adivinando los nervios que tenía por verle otra vez.

Después de atravesar el pueblo, a las afueras llegamos a una verja gris. Emmet la abrió mediante un pequeño control remoto; todavía andamos unos tres kilómetros por un camino estrecho, hasta que unos enormes arbusto prácticamente escondían la fachada de la casa. Era un edificio de dos plantas, de color marrón oscuro. Enfrente de la puerta principal una pequeña fuente servía de rotonda para acceder a la puerta principal, franqueada por tres enormes columnas. Antes de que Emmet detuviera del todo el coche, le pregunté.

-¿Estaremos los seis solos?-.

-En principio si; sólo la señora Brown, el ama de llaves, sabe quiénes hemos venido- me tensé un poco, pero Emmet se encargó de aclararme el resto -Jasper ha dado días libres al personal que trabaja aquí; y por la señora Brown no te preocupes, no se va a quedar y es de total confianza, lleva en la casa desde antes de que Jasper naciera-.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras paraba el coche. Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en el umbral... junto a él.

Mi corazón latió desbordado mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, enroscando las piernas en torno a su cadera mientras el me abrazaba fuertemente. Escondí la cara en su cuello, aspirando de nuevo su peculiar y característico aroma.

-Hola cariño- me saludó al cabo de unos minutos. Levantando la cabeza, pegué mi frente a la suya.

-Hola... te he extrañado- balbuceé bajito, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su cercanía.

-y yo a ti- contestó, mientras nuestras bocas se acercaban peligrosamente. Éstas se unieron en un beso ansioso; mis dedos se entrelazaron en su pelo y una de sus manos recorrió mi columna, provocándome un escalofrío. Nuestros labios apenas se separaban unos segundos para después volver a retomar su tarea, parecía que nuestros besos no tenían fin. Una vez terminamos el beso y me dejó en el suelo, nos giramos con una sonrisa hacia el resto.

-¡Bellie... bienvenida cuñadita!- me dijo Alice, que me atrapó en un gran abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos terremoto- le dije en bromas.

-Y yo a ti... bueno a vosotras... soportar a estos dos sola- me explicó señalando a nuestros novios -ha sido inaguantable- me confesó rodando los ojos. Rosalie rió por el comentario, mientras Edward siseó entre dientes.

-También te quiero hermanita-.

Saludé a Jasper con un pequeño abrazo, mientras me daba la bienvenida a su casa. Alice enseguida se dispuso a mandar.

-Bien, subiremos a los dormitorios; después Jasper y yo os mostraremos un poco todo ésto- dijo señalando a su alrededor.

-A sus órdenes pequeña duende- masculló Rosalie realizando el típico saludo militar. No pude hacer otra cosa que echarme a reír, mientras subíamos la gran escalera de madera, cubierta por una moqueta de color verde oscuro. Por las paredes había cientos de cuadros, y las lámparas que colgaban del techo no tenían nada que envidiar a las de la casa de Edward y Alice.

Mi novio me rodeó los hombros mientras subíamos hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo por Forks?- me preguntó.

-Bueno... poco más de lo qué te contado estos días; todo bien- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú padre y Sue?- reprimí una pequeña carcajada; nunca había visto a Edward tan preocupado. El asunto de su suegro le traía de los nervios.

-Todo bien, tranquilo pequeño- apreté su mano, que descansaba en mi hombro, cariñosamente, en señal de ánimo –si vieras la cara de Sue cuándo le pasé el teléfono para que hablara con tu madre... decía que le parecía imposible que estuviera hablando al teléfono con la mismísima reina- recordé entre risas, a las que el se sumó.

La voz de Alice nos distrajo al llegar al pasillo en el que encontraban las habitaciones.

-Bien; hay seis habitaciones, aparte de la principal. Esa es para Jasper y para mi. Podéis elegir la que queráis- nos dijo mirándonos a los cuatro.

-En la otra punta que ellos- dijo Edward, mirando a Emmet con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Para no tener que soportar el vaivén del cabecero...- empecé a insinuar, mientras que Em me lanzaba una mirada furibunda.

Emmet iba a protestar, pero Rose le silenció con un beso, diciéndole.

-Mejor, tendremos todos más intimidad- replicó devolviéndome la jugada. Rodé los ojos, mientras cogía a Edward y le arrastré hasta la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Al abrirla, una estancia luminosa y grande apareció ante nosotros. La enorme cama, con un cabezal inmenso de madera y cubierta con una colcha en tonos azules, presidía la estancia. Las paredes estaban forradas con un papel a rayas azul y blanco, acorde con la ropa de cama y el tapizado de las sillas. Una puerta al lado del armario daba a un cuarto de baño completamente equipado. Me asomé a la ventana, que tenía una vista preciosa de los jardines, y al fondo, los árboles desnudos y las colinas de la campiña inglesa. Me quedé absorta contemplándolo, hasta que Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, dándome un suave beso en la sien.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó.

-Es precioso; la casa es muy bonita, y por fin estaremos unos días seguidos sin separarnos- suspiré aliviada. El rió suavemente, mientras me volvía a besar.

-Entonces me has echado de menos de verdad, ¿eh?- me dijo en broma, me giré lentamente, para encararle, aunque él tuvo que bajar su cabeza para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Siempre te echo de menos, desde que te vas a tu casa por la noche y te veo hasta el día siguiente en clase- le respondí suavemente. Su reacción no fue otra que besarme, pero era un beso distinto a todos los que nos habíamos dado... era como un anuncio de lo que pasaría esos días.

Un golpe en la puerta nos hizo separar nuestros labios; Alice nos miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Edward, hay que subir el equipaje- mi novio asintió, dándome un besito en la nariz y saliendo de la habitación.

Alice se acercó hasta dónde yo estaba.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es precioso- le respondí admirada.

-Jasper y yo viviremos aquí cuándo nos casemos- me contó, y me sorprendí.

-Pensaba que viviríais en Londres, en palacio- le dije a modo de pregunta.

-El quiere volver, lleva muchos años fuera; no está muy lejos de Londres, podremos asistir a los compromisos, y ambos podremos trabajar desde aquí- me explicó.

Asentí con la cabeza, y Alice cambió totalmente de tema.

-Bien Bellie... espero que mi hermano esté siendo un buen novio- me lanzó la indirecta.

-Claro que lo es, no tengo queja alguna... pero estoy un poco nerviosa... por dar ese paso- le confesé, roja de vergüenza.

-Bellie, esas cosas surgen, no hay que planearlas... pero voy a darte un consejo, aprovechad estos días de intimidad. Sé que en casa dormís juntos muchas veces -al decir esto último, mi cara ardió -¿creías que no me había dado cuenta?; sé que es complicado tener intimidad allí, con todo el servicio rondando el palacio- me explicó pícara.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Bueno, quitando las molestias típicas de la primera vez...fue maravilloso- sonrió al recordarlo -y verás cómo para ti lo será también, para ambos... sabes que Edward nunca ha tenido novia- me contó, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero... ya sabes cómo es Edward, tendrás que darle alguna pista para que se lance- dijo divertida, mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de que Edward subiera el equipaje de ambos a la habitación, me dispuse a ordenarlo. Me quedé sorprendida, doblaba las camisas mejor que Sue, y era mucho decir.

Le miraba divertida, mientras el decía con falso tono de indignación.

-Sé valerme algo por mi mismo, ¿sabes señorita?- apuntó.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, besándole profundamente. Lentamente le fui empujando hasta que se tumbó en la cama... y yo le seguí, colocándome encima suyo. Una de mis manos bajó hasta el borde de su camiseta, y se metió por allí. Sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, acaricié la piel de su estómago; pude notar cómo los músculos de su abdomen se contraían.

Al sentir ese contacto, reprimió un gemido, y una de sus manos copió a la mía; un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuándo sentí su mano posarse en uno de mis costados, acariciado toda esa zona de abajo hacia arriba. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Os falta mucho?- preguntó Emmet desde el otro lado.

-No, enseguida bajamos- suspiró Edwrad, que seguía con su mano en mi costado. Escondí mi cara en su cuello, haciendo un puchero.

*****************

**EDWARD PVO**

La reacción de Bella me sorprendió gratamente. Me moría por estar con ella, pero no sabía si ella estaba preparada. Mis sospechas de que sí lo estaba se confirmaron en el momento en el que ella, en un tímido y a la vez sexual gesto, metió la mano por debajo de mi camiseta. Ese pequeño contacto provocó que esa extraña electricidad que surgía cada vez que nos tocábamos se hiciera aún más intensa, y que cierta zona creciera y se endureciera de manera considerable.

Estaba a punto de girarla para que quedara debajo mío... pero como siempre, en el momento más oportuno, Emmet nos interrumpió tocando la puerta. Le respondí que bajábamos ahora, y pude sentir en mi cuello el dulce puchero que Bella hizo.

Le giré la cara con una de mis manos.

-Parece que no podemos estar solos unos minutos- le dije divertido. Ella puso ojitos de pena; reí suavemente, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pero los habrá, te lo prometo- susurré. Ella asintió, mientras ambos nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos al encuentro de los chicos. Jasper iba explicando la historia de la casa a Rose y Bella, ya que nosotros ya la conocíamos. Mi novia observaba todo con curiosidad, ella y Rosalie estaban encantadas, inspeccionando cada rincón. Hubo un momento en que me quedé un poco más atrás, pensando en el episodio de hace unos minutos.

-¿En qué piensas?- me giré para encontrarme cara a cara con Emmet.

-En nada interesante- le repliqué, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que reanudamos la marcha, siguiendo al resto.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada antes- soltó con indiferencia y una sonrisa malévola.

Me puse más rojo que un tomate, mientras le miraba; éste, al ver mi expresión, afirmó para sí mismo.

-De modo que si no llego a entrar allí...- masculló en tono insinuante, mientras me miraba divertido.

Suspiré frustrado.

-Emmet... bastante nervioso estoy ya, así que déjalo- le pedí escuetamente.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por ser la primera vez?; Edward yo estaba hecho un flan. A ver, dime, ¿la quieres no?- me empezó a interrogar. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?.

-La amo, tanto que hasta duele- susurré mirándola, mientras ella iba cogida del brazo de Rosalie. Emmet me palmeó el hombro.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?; os queréis, eso no lo duda nadie... - se paró a meditar durante unos minutos, para después seguir -ya entiendo, no sabes cómo... digámoslo así, empezar- cuestionó serio.

-Emmet... puede que sea virgen, pero algo sé del tema, es solo que no sé explicarlo- suspiré con cansancio.

-Eso se llaman nervios previos a la primera vez, ¿quieres un consejo?- me terminó por preguntar, a lo que yo asentí.

-Relájate y deja que surja, y créeme amigo, cuándo llegue el momento, sabrás que hacer- me aconsejó dándome una palmadita en la espalda, para ir a reunirse con Rosalie.

Bella se acercó a mi sonriendo, mientras la rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y recorríamos la casa mientras tanto.

*****

Una vez vimos los jardines, entramos para preparar la cena. Las chicas dijeron que cocinarían esos días, incluida la cena de fin de año. Después de cenar nos sentamos un poco a ver la tele; a eso de las once de la noche noté que a mi niña se le cerraban los ojitos, a consecuencia del viaje y del cambio de horario. Con cuidado la cogí en brazos, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, mientras pasaba las manos por mi cuello. Dirigí una mirada a Alice, para que subiera conmigo y la pusiera el pijama. Después de depositarla en la cama fui al baño, a ponerme el pantalón del pijama. Al salir di las buenas noches a mi hermana, que ya salía de la habitación. Me metí a su lado y ella automáticamente se dio la vuelta, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, cómo solía hacer siempre.

-Buenas noches cariño- le dije bajito, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Edward... te quiero mucho- murmuró adormilada apretándose más contra mí.

Sonreí mientras la observaba en silencio, hasta que me uní a ella en su sueño.


	13. Simplemente amor

**Hooola mis niñas... por fin es viernessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que paséis un buen fin de semana, yo tenía que trabajar, pero he cambiado turnos con una compañera y soy libreeeeee.**

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Siento haber cortado el capítulo en lo más interesante. **

**No estoy mu convencida de como me ha quedado, me costó mucho escribirlo; simplemente espero que os guste y que disfrutéis**

**Un beso muy muy grande, y nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Simplemente amor_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, estaba desorientada mirando hacia todos los lados, hasta que por fin me ubiqué. Estiré los músculos, con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, que seguía dormido como un bebé. Me volví a apoyar en la almohada, observándole con una sonrisa en mi cara. Todavía se me hacía difícil creer que estuviéramos juntos, y que él se hubiera fijado en mi. A veces me sentía tan inferior a su lado.

Mi estómago se quejó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me levanté con cuidado, y aún en pijama, bajé a la cocina. La casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio, por lo que supuse nadie estaba despierto. Preparé café y zumo de naranja, y me dispuse a elaborar las famosas tortitas que hacía mi madre. Estaba tan ensimismada con la sartén y la espátula, que no escuché llegar a Edward hasta que me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, mientras me giraba para encararle.

-Buenos días mi niña- me dijo mientras me cogía en brazos y me daba un beso.

-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?- le pregunté pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirándole con cariño.

-Mejor que nunca- contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha, sin bajarme aún de sus brazos. Le di un pequeño besito en la mejilla, mientras me decía con cariño.

-Pensaba que dormirías más, ayer estaba agotada-.

-Tenía hambre... iba a llamarte, pero me daba pena despertarte- le dije.

-Tú puedes despertarme cuando quieras- me respondió con otra sonrisa de lo más dulce.

-Ahhhhh, bueno saberlo- le dije riéndome.

-Además, me han dicho que mi novia cocina de maravilla...venía a ver si me invitabas a desayunar- me preguntó con otra sonrisa, esta vez un poco traviesa.

-Claro que sí... te enseñaré las maravillas de la cocina de Renne Swan- le respondí.

-Estaré encantado de probarlas... seguro que serán mejores que la comida inglesa, me vas a mal acostumbrar -me susurró sensualmente, me miró y siguió hablando -por cierto, estás preciosa hasta en pijama-.

Me moría de la vergüenza, no caí en que continuaba con mi viejo pijama puesto, y una especie de moño que me recogía el pelo.

-Estás en lo cierto en lo de la comida...en lo del pijama no sé que decirte- le dije mientras me bajaba de sus brazos -anda, ayúdame- pero me cogió en brazos y me dio otro beso...lento, pero intenso...pero un ruido nos hizo separarnos.

Enfrente teníamos a Jasper y Alice, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡¡¡ BUENOS DÍAS!!!- cantaron los dos a coro. Me puse más roja que un tomate, mientras que Edward me dejaba en el suelo, pero sin soltar su amarre de mi cintura. Estaban en pijama, al igual que nosotros.

-Hola chicos, ¿tenéis hambre?- les pregunté intentando recuperar la compostura. Asintieron, mientras Edward vino a ayudarme, ellos ponían la mesa.

Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a desayunar, cuándo Rosalie apareció por allí.

-Que madrugadores estamos... y eso que estamos de vacaciones- dijo casi para si misma, después de darnos los buenos días.

Nos sentamos los cinco a la mesa. Edward se metió un trozo de tortita a la boca, y lo saboreó con paciencia.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté, el asintió enérgicamente, mientras se metía otro trozo. Estábamos los cinco en animada charla, cuándo apareció Emmet en la cocina, en camiseta... y en calzoncillos.

-Buenos días familia- dijo mientras se estiraba. Rosalie le miraba con un cabreo impresionante, y nosotros cuatro intentábamos contener las risas.

-Emmet, por el amor de dios, ¿no tienes pantalones?- le recriminó su novia, ligeramente enfadada.

-La costumbre- dijo él, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros y encaminándose hacia ella para darle un beso. Rosalie negaba con la cabeza, suspirando en derrota.

Una vez terminamos de desayunar, y ellos dos se quedaron recogiendo la cocina, subimos a vestirnos. Mientras Edward se duchaba, arreglé y recogí un poco la habitación. Salió del baño con una simple toalla rodeando su cadera. Las gotitas de agua caían por su pecho, bien formado y musculado. Me mordí el labio, apartando la vista, mientras un hormigueo extraño me recorrió el cuerpo. En ese momento sonó su móvil.

-Hola papá- oí que decía. Decidí meterme a la ducha, quizá fuera algo importante y no quería molestarle. Salí al de diez minutos, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul, y zapatillas deportivas; él ya se había vestido, también de sport.

Me acerqué a él, que me miró tiernamente.

-¿Va todo bien?... ¿no tienes que irte a ningún sitio, verdad?- le pregunté asustada; para una vez que pasaríamos unos días juntos, sería un fastidio.

-No cariño, sólo querían saludarnos y ver cómo habíais llegado Rose y tú; además, hasta finales de enero no tengo que viajar, y serán sólo dos días- me explicó mientras me abrazaba.

Adoraba sus abrazos, me sentía tan bien en ellos. Me quedé así en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía; pasaron unos pocos minutos, hasta que caí en la cuenta.

-No te he dado tu regalo de navidades- le dije, alzando mi cabeza de repente. El me miró extrañado.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que nada de regalos- exclamó divertido.

-Ya... pero lo vi y no pude evitar pensar en ti...- le dije mientras me dirigía a un cajón de mi armario. Volví al su lado, tendiéndole el paquete.

Lo cogió con una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a abrirlo. Miró la camiseta de su jugador favorito de la NBA con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sé que no es mucho, per...- no pude seguir explicándome porque me dio un gran beso.

-Gracias cariño, me encanta... ¿y qué es eso de que no es mucho?, para mi es más que eso- me regañó con dulzura. Le sonreí tímidamente, mientras él se probaba la camiseta.

-Te queda bien- respiré aliviada, no sabía si había acertado con la talla.

-Gracias, de verdad, me encanta- me volvió a agradecer rodeándome la cintura.

-Me alegro que te guste- respondí; Edward era un fanático del fútbol y del baloncesto. En Europa, y sobre todo en Inglaterra, el fútbol es uno de los deportes nacionales... pero el baloncesto no es muy popular. Siempre que había algún partido de la NBA se quedaba a verlo por los canales de deportes.

-Y ahora... te tengo que dar el tuyo- dijo resuelto y mirándome fijamente.

Iba a protestar... pero me interrumpió.

-¿Pensabas que no le iba a hacer un regalo a mi princesa?- me explicó arqueando una ceja, y haciéndome recordar la conversación que tuvimos cuándo me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños. Sonreí en señal de derrota, mientras me ofrecía una cajita pequeña. Unos pendientes, a juego con la pulsera que me regaló por mi cumpleaños, aparecieron. Eran muy sencillos, tan sólo las redondas piedras azules, no muy grandes; he de reconocer que me encantaban.

-Gracias Edward; son preciosos- le dije después de darle un beso; me los puse y me miré al espejo. Por éste, vi que Edward se acercaba y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Te quedan bien, y no son muy llamativos, podrás llevarlos a diario- me explicó. Asentí mirando las pequeñas piedras azules.

-Bien, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?, no hace mucho frío- me propuso.

*****

Salimos a los jardines, y tomados de la mano, empecé a preguntarle.

-¿A donde irás a finales de enero?- le interrogué curiosa.

-A Dublín; cada año se reunen mi padre y la presidenta de Irlanda... y ya sabes qué Irlanda perteneció a Gran Bretaña hasta 1919- me explicó, a lo que yo asentí.

-En esas reuniones se hablan de acuerdos de exportaciones e importaciones, pactos para seguridad... normalmente mi padre va acompañado del ministro de economía y del de asuntos exteriores... y este año es la primera vez que voy yo- me explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Se habla del problema del Ulster?- interrogué preocupada.

-Si... siempre sale a relucir; poco a poco se va progresando en el acuerdo de paz... lleva su tiempo de transición- me siguió explicando.

-¿Y aparte de reuniros... no vais a hacer nada más esta vez?- interrogué.

-No, es una visita privada, se le puede llamar así; no hay cena oficial ni actos programados ni nada de eso- me aclaró.

Me miró mientras me decía con una sonrisa.

-Algún día tu vendrás conmigo- me animó. Sonreí, para mi eso aún estaba un poco lejano.

-Ojalá- murmuré bajito, mientras seguíamos nuestro paseo.

Continuamos con nuestra animada charla un rato más, hasta que Edward miró su reloj.

-Es la hora de comer cariño, tenemos que volver- me dijo rodeándome los hombros. Asentí con un suspiro. Al entrar en la casa nos encontramos con Jasper y Alice, que venían de dar su paseo en otra dirección.

-¿Qué tal parejita?- nos saludó Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Bien...¿Rose y Emmet?- pregunté curiosa. Jasper se encogió de hombros, y Alice contestó.

-Pues... no les hemos visto desde el desayuno- apuntó.

-Vete a saber lo que están haciendo- masculló Jazz entre dientes, mientras el resto reíamos.

Alice y yo nos metimos en la cocina, decidimos que haríamos algo sencillo para comer, ya que teníamos pensado hacer comida abundante para la cena de Fin de año.

-Edward, ¿puedes alcanzarme esa olla?- le pregunté; los armarios era muy altos, casi no llegaba ni la primer estante. Mi novio se acercó, dándome lo que le había pedido, y un beso de propina.

-¿Algo más?- inquirió juguetón. Estuve tentada a contestarle, pero me mordí el labio, ya que no estábamos solos. Le di una palmada juguetona en el hombro, mientras que se iba a ayudar a Jasper.

Ayudada por Alice empecé a hacer la ensalada; en eso estábamos, cuándo apareció Rosalie por la cocina. Mi cuñada sonrió malévola, mientras ella se acercaba a nosotras.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó con inocencia. Rose se puso colorada, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Eso se llama recuperar el tiempo perdido- concluyó Alice tan pancha. Me reí suavemente, mientras Rose, en un gesto infantil, le sacó la lengua.

Una vez que la pasta y la ensalada estuvieron preparadas, por fin nos sentamos a la mesa. Después de comer los chicos recogieron, y Jasper propuso ver una película. Las chicas queríamos ver una romántica, Edward y Jasper querían una de intriga y Emmet quería acción. Después de mucho discutir, y sobre todo por no oír protestar a los chicos, decidimos ver "Asesinato en el Orient Express".

Me acomodé en el sofá, con las piernas encima del regazo de Edward. Al final todos terminamos enganchados a la película, menos Emmet, que se pasó un buen rato haciendo comentarios y quejándose. No se calló hasta que Rose le dio una colleja y Jasper casi le lanza uno de los cojines.

Nada más aparecer los créditos, se levantó estirándose.

-¿Veis?, os dije que la asesina era la chica con cara de buena... si es que no me hacéis caso- refunfuñó.

-Gracias por aguarnos el final- le respondió mi novio, rodando los ojos.

Seguimos conversando un buen rato, hasta que Alice miró el reloj, levantándose del susto.

-¡Dios... son las seis y media de la tarde!- tenemos que empezar a preparar la cena, y después arreglarnos- ya estaba frenética, pensé para mis adentros.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, con los chicos detrás nuestro. Alice se giró hacia ellos.

-No, vosotros fuera- les ordenó Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, los chicos huyeron despavoridos, sin decir ni pío. Oímos que encendían la consola de los videojuegos.

-Bien, tu mandas Bella... eres la que mejor cocina de las tres- me dijo Rosalie.

Suspiré, nunca había hecho cena para tanta gente.

-Bien, Alice prepara todo para hacer la tarta de queso y frambuesa; Rose, prepara el pudding de castañas- ordené mientras yo me dirigía a preparar el aliño que se hornearía con la carne.

Estuvimos un buen rato entretenidas en la cocina, hasta que Jasper entró.

-¿Cómo vais por aquí?- preguntó.

-Bien, ya está casi todo preparado, sólo falta que se haga en el horno- le expliqué mientras me pasaba la mano por la frente, estaba sudando a mares.

-¿Queréis que pongamos la mesa?- le preguntó a Alice. Ésta asintió, mientras se sentaba a beber agua en una silla.

-Buffff... ha sido agotador- masculló entre dientes.

-Espero que les guste- dijo Rose.

-Bien, hora de arreglarse, son casi las ocho- dijo la pequeña duende.

Una vez en mi habitación, me duche, olía a ajo y perejil que apestaba. Con cuidado saqué el vestido para la cena. Era azul oscuro, palabra de honor. Debajo del pecho tenía una cinta de raso negro, que se ataba a un costado formando un gracioso lazo, y me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla. Estaba mirándolo, cuándo Alice entró como un huracán en mi habitación.

-Me gusta mucho el vestido- dijo admirándolo, para después hablarme -vengo a maquillarte un poco- hice una pequeña mueca -te prometo que apenas se notará- aclaró divertida. No solía maquillarme mucho, salvo en contadas ocasiones.

Y estaba en lo cierto, hizo un trabajo estupendo. Mis ojos se veían más grandes y expresivos gracias a la sombra y al rímel que me aplicó. La base de maquillaje iba a tono con mi piel, y no me dio colorete, ya que según ella, no lo necesitaba.

Me aconsejó que me hiciera un moño bajo, para resaltar el escote del vestido. Una vez me vi con el conjunto entero, sonreí satisfecha, no estaba nada mal.

Al salir del baño casi me da un colapso. Edward estaba esperándome; llevaba una camisa negra, con unos vaqueros negros también, la llevaba por fuera, y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Estaba muy guapo. Se quedó observándome unos momentos, mientras se acercaba a mi y me cogía una mano, dándome una vuelta.

-Estas preciosa cariño- dijo dándome un suave beso. Me reí, mientras me ponía unas bailarinas negras, ya que no salíamos por ahí, preferí llevar algo cómodo en los pies.

-Eres poco objetivo- contraataqué divertida, mientras me acercaba a el y le pasaba mis brazos por su cuello -y tú estás muy guapo- le susurré.

El rodó los ojos, mientras me apretaba en torno a su cuerpo.

-Tú tampoco eres muy objetiva, que digamos- repuso con una mueca burlona. Sonreí, mientras me ponía de puntillas para besarle. Atrapó mis labios en un beso que cada vez se volvió más desenfrenado. Sus manos paseaban por mi espalda, atrayéndome más hacia él.

Mis jadeos hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación, y Edward se fue separando de mi poco a poco. Pegó su frente a la mía, intentando también tomar aire.

-Bella... tenemos que bajar a cenar- asentí suspirando, mientras íbamos al encuentro de nuestros amigos. Los chicos estaban muy elegantes. Rose llevaba un ceñidísimo vestido rojo hasta los pies, que acentuaban sus curvas al límite, y Alice un gracioso vestido lila de tirantes, corto al igual que el mío.

Saqué la carne del horno, y la llevé a la mesa, con cuidado de no mancharme el vestido. Cenamos animadamente; los chicos nos felicitaron por la cena.

-Estaba todo delicioso cariño- me dijo Edward entrando a la cocina, cargado de platos. Decidimos recoger la mesa antes de enchufar la tele para ver las campanadas. A eso de las once y media, nos sentamos en el salón. El Big Ben apareció en pantalla. Las zonas colindantes estaban llenas de gente.

Por fin el momento llegó, cerré los ojos por un momento, pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido aquel año.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Sonreí mirando a mis amigos; a la pequeña duende y a Jasper, tan distintos pero a la vez perfectos el uno para el otro.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Rosalie, mi compañera del alma... Emmet, tan loco y a la vez cariñoso, cómo un oso de peluche gigante. Angela y Ben... la echaba tanto de menos.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Sonreí pensando en mi padre, en Sue... en Esme y Carlisle, que también los consideraba mis padres... en mi madre, en cómo me gustaría que estuviese aquí conmigo, compartiendo todo lo que me estaba pasando.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Abrí los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta en que Edward me estaba mirando, con una mirada de amor que hacía que sus ojos dorados brillase aún más, si era posible. Se acercó lentamente a mí.

-Feliz Año nuevo mi niña-.

-Feliz Año nuevo- respondí mientras nos besábamos suavemente.

Después de felicitarnos todos, y de brindar, dejamos puesta la televisión, ya que daban un programa de música, con viodeoclips de diferentes canciones.

Un poco animada por el champán, bailé como nunca había bailado. Bailé con las chicas, con Jasper, con Emmet... y con mi novio.

Al de un rato, pude advertir cómo Rose y Emmet empezaban a dar rienda suelta su pasión, y se perdieron en algún lugar de la casa.

Una canción que conocía muy bien y que me encantaba, "Lie to me", de Bon Jovi, empezó a sonar.

Edward se aceró a mí, lentamente, y cogiéndome de la cintura, suavemente, empezamos a bailar, yo pasé sus manos por su cuello y me abracé a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

No sé el tiempo que pasamos callados, disfrutando de la canción; no nos dimos cuenta de cuándo terminó; sólo escuchábamos el bombeo desenfrenado de nuestros corazones. De pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas mi vida?-preguntó muy bajito,mientras me besaba el pelo.

-En todo lo que ha pasado estos meses- le susurré.

-¿Todavía no te lo crees?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Aún lo estoy asimilando- le dije con otra.

-Ahhhh, eso está bien...-dijo medio riéndose.

-Gracias-le dije, parando y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-me cuestionó.

-Por hacerme tan feliz, por haberme creer que todo es posible- le respondí emocionada.

-Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida... y por existir-me dijo abrazándome más.

No supe qué responder a eso... me tiré a su cuello...no podía más, le deseaba tanto...y supe que había llegado el momento.

Me devolvió el beso apasionadamente, acariciándome la espalda con una mano y con la otra sujetando mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él.

Cuándo tuvimos que separarnos, por la falta de oxígeno, pegó su frente a la mía, y mirándome con una mezcla de amor y deseo, me susurró -Bella, ¿estás segura?-.

-Si...ya no puedo esperar más...y tú tampoco- le dije.

-Bella, yo te deseo hace mucho tiempo...pero te dije que esperaría lo que hiciera falta, eres lo primero para mi, quiero que estés segura y cómoda, quiero que sea especial- me dijo apartándose un poco de mí y cogiéndome las manos.

-Todos los momentos que paso a tu lado son especiales para mí...y quiero demostrarte mi amor...-empecé a decirle, pero me cortó porque volvió a besarme, fue un beso largo e intenso, preludio de lo que iba a suceder esa noche...

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo con paso lento hacia nuestra habitación. No hacía falta decir nada...sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Una vez de cerrar la puerta con el seguro, se acercó a mi lentamente.

Tomándome de nuevo por la cintura me volvió a besar, mientras mis manos paseaban por su espalda, en una caricia infinita.

Me sobresalté cuando una de sus manos viajó por mi clavícula, lo notó, ya que paró al momento.

-Bella...no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras...el en momento que digas pararé...-me dijo preocupado.

Pero el no se había dado cuenta que mi sobresalto se debía al escalofrío que provocaba su mano en mi piel.

-Shhhhhhh...calla- le dije mientras nuestras bocas se volvían a juntar... y nuestras lenguas se mezclaban apasionadamente.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Me costaba respirar...pero no quería parar...llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo, imaginando su cuerpo junto al mío...quería hacerla mía para siempre.

Lentamente empecé a acariciar la piel que dejaba libre su vestido...su piel era suave y tersa...noté cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina por mi contacto, empezaba a respirar más fuerte de lo normal.

Ella también empezó a explorar mi piel, dejando mi espalda e introduciendo su mano, tímidamente al principio, por debajo de mi camisa, para acariciar mi cintura e ir subiendo poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, aprendiéndose cada pliegue. Volvió a bajar, desabrochándola por el camino, y le ayudé para quitarla y arrojarla hacia algún rincón de aquella habitación.

Se quedó contemplando mi pecho desnudo, mientras una sonrisa tímida aparecía en mis labios.

De repente empezó a darme pequeños besos desde la clavícula hasta la mitad de mi pecho, empecé a jadear...sus labios, suaves y ardientes, dejaban una sensación increíble en mi cuerpo. Mis manos se fueron hacia la cremallera de su vestido, bajándola lentamente para poder quitarlo; ella sólo abrió un poco los brazos, hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo. Me quedé contemplando la perfección de su cuerpo; su suave y clara piel era perfecta, sin un sólo defecto, la acaricié la cintura, para después ir subiendo por su liso estómago, y terminar dónde empezaban sus pechos, a cada paso de mi dedo la piel se le erizaba. La besé en el cuello, y de ahí fui bajando, mientras mi dedo seguía la forma de sus clavículas, del antebrazo, del codo, del brazo... Su respiración ya no era tal, ahora eran pequeños jadeos, las yemas de sus dedos seguían dibujando las formas de mi espalda. Su boca buscó la mía, y no la hice esperar, nuestros labios chocaron, ardientes de deseo, mientras oí cómo en su garganta se ahogaba un gemido.

Sin dejar de besarla, la cogí en brazos y la deposité en la cama, con el mayor cuidado que pude, mientras me tumbaba a su lado y la cogía por la cintura, profundizando así ese largo beso. Mis manos empezaban a recorrer su espalda, mientras ellas se entretenía en mi cuello, regalándome pequeños pero excitantes besos. La volteé, quedando encima de ella, buscando de nuevo sus labios, mientras ella iba hacia los botones de mi pantalón. Me separé y me los quité, quedándonos en ropa interior y mirando nuestros cuerpos con expectación y deseo.

Llevaba un sujetador y unos culotes de color azul, que contrastaban de maravilla con su no muy morena piel. Sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, me llamaban a gritos, así que lentamente llevé mis manos a su espalda para quitarle la prenda. Cuándo arrojé el sujetador fuera de mi vista, su primera reacción fue taparse los pechos con los brazos y desviar la mirada de mi cara... pero poniéndole suavemente las manos por encima de su cabeza, le susurré tiernamente al oído.

-No Bella, estás conmigo, no sientas vergüenza alguna...- le dije para que se tranquilizara.

Ella no habló, sólo de abrazó más a mí, arqueando su espalda, de modo que su cuerpo se junto totalmente con el mío, lo cual hizo que mis nervios explotaran.

-Eres preciosa...-le dije al oído, mientras una de mis manos empezaba a descender por su hombro, para acabar en uno de sus pechos, el cual acaricié y besé con ternura, mientras ella me agarraba de los hombros y empezaba a gemir descontroladamente. Pasé la mano al otro pecho, mientras en el otro se quedaba mi lengua jugueteando con su pezón, el cual se ponía duro, y dándole pequeños mordisquitos en él; arqueaba su cuerpo mientras sus manos agarraban mi pelo y de su boca salían puros gemidos de placer.

-Ed...Ed...ward- decía, con la voz entrecortada.

Oír aquello me excitó muchísimo, pero de pronto nuestras manos chocaron, intentando arrancar la única prenda del otro que nos quedaba a cada uno.

* * *

No podía más, respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba mareada por todas las emociones que estaba viviendo; de mi garganta salían unos gemidos que nunca pensé que diría. Sus caricias sobre mis pechos fueron excitantes y placenteras, pero a la vez tan dulces...me trataba cómo si me fuera a romper, con un cariño y una devoción absoluta. Sin pensármelo agarré sus boxers negros, mientras el hacía lo mismo con mis braguitas, haciéndolos desaparecer y maravillándome de aquella visión de su cuerpo; era absolutamente perfecto y proporcionado.

Le conseguí dar la vuelta, para sentarme encima de él; nuestros sexos se rozaron, libres ya de ropa, y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, mientras él, en un angustioso jadeo provocado por lo mismo, volvió a buscar mis labios lo que hizo que se incorporara y me abrazara y besara con fuerza; mientras su boca dejaba mis labios, para entretenerse en mi cuello, mis manos pasaban desde su nuca a su espalda.

Sus manos empezaron un paseo a lo largo de mis costillas, mientras mi boca pasó a su oreja, para seguir hacia el cuello, recorriéndolo y besándolo, lo que provocó que empezara a decir ni nombre entre susurros de pasión.

-Bella...Bella...te quiero tanto...-me dijo con la boca pegada a mi oreja.

-Y yo cariño...- no pude seguir, porque sus labios acallaron mis palabras, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo.

Ahora quería demostrárselo, así que le empujé suavemente hacia atrás, haciendo que se tumbara.

Mis manos y mis labios empezaron a proporcionarle las mejores caricias que podía darle, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero parecía disfrutar. Bajé por sus perfectos pectorales, parando en sus pezones y besándolos con suavidad, a la vez que mi lengua jugaba con ellos, seguí bajando hasta toparme con su abdomen, duro como una piedra, mientras él decía mi nombre una y otra vez.

Acaricié sus caderas, hasta que llegué a su miembro, completamente excitado. Dudé al principio, pero acabé tomándolo entre mis manos para intentar que disfrutara aún más. Su cara fue de sorpresa al principio, pero al final terminó agarrando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que parecía que las iba a a hacer pedazos. De repente me subió hacia él, y dándome la vuelta, empezó a jugar con sus dedos en mi sexo, acariciándolo despacio; cerré los ojos, el corazón me iba a estallar, jamás había pensado que se podía sentir tanto placer. Noté que un pequeño estremecimiento se hacía dueño de mi cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una mirada llena de amor, y sin poder resistirme, volví a buscar sus labios.

Se colocó encima mío, y juntando nuestras frentes empezó a hablar.

-Bella...- susurró, pero le corté al segundo.

-Edward...no pares, hazlo-le dije yo, abrazándome más a él.

-¿Seguro...?- preguntó; le corté de nuevo, y vi que me miraba con preocupación.

-Por favor...-le supliqué jadeante.

Seguía dudando , pero conseguí decirle al oído.

-No hay otra persona con la quisiera hacer ésto... te amo-.

Eso pareció convencerlo, ya que fue tanteando mi sexo con su miembro; emití un pequeño quejido, por la molestia; me miró con preocupación. Con un pequeño asentimiento por mi parte, me besó de una manera que debería estar prohibida, para entrar de una sola vez.

Pude contener el grito que quería salir de mi garganta, mientras cerraba los ojos. Se quedó quieto, mientras me daba tiernos besos por todo el rostro. Una vez pasó un poco la molestia, alcé las caderas y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Empezó a moverse muy despacito, pero en vez de aquella desagradable molestia empezaba a sentir un calor y una sensación dentro de mí, inexplicable... y maravillosa.

Empecé a pasear mi manos por su espalda, clavando un poco mis uñas, eso pareció excitarlo más aún, ya que cada vez se movía un poco más rápido. El roce de nuestros cuerpos, acompañados de promesas cargadas de amor y cariño, hicieron que mi boca buscase la suya, para devorarnos mutuamente. Hubo un momento que con sus ojos cerrados buscó mis manos, y entrelazándolas con las suyas, devoró mi cuello y mi boca, mientras empezábamos a llegar a un éxtasis total y absoluto.

Mi cuerpo sufrió una fuerte sacudida, mientras apreté más mis manos, cerradas en torno a las suyas, y mi cuerpo de volvió a arquear, a la vez que él temblaba encima mío y casi rompiéndome la mano.

Mi respiración iba a mil por hora, al igual que la suya... pegamos de nuevo nuestras sudorosas frentes y mirando mis ojos, arrasados en lágrimas por la felicidad, me recitó las más bonitas palabras.

-Yo también te amo...eres mi vida-.

Volvimos a besarnos, mas despacio, intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones, y nos acomodábamos para dormir, amoldando nuestros cuerpos como un puzzle perfecto.


	14. Desahogo

**Hoola mis niñas!!!! Espero estéis todas bien,; ¿cómo llevamos la semana?.**

**Os dejo el capítulo hoy, ya que el fin de semana tengo guardia en el hospital, y para que no se haga muy larga la espera.**

**Gracias, gracias y gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, sois las mejores.**

**Bien... al contrario que en "Curando un corazón", por aquí las aguas están tranquilas... de momento.**

**MMMMMUUUAAAKKKKKCCCCSSSS... espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Desahogo_

**EDWARD PVO**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, estirándome un poco en la cama. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara, recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior. Bella dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Con cuidado de no despertarla, salí de la cama para dirigirme un momento al baño.

Una vez me espabilé un poco mojándome la cara, regresé a la habitación. La imagen más bonita y con la que había soñado tantas veces apareció ante mis ojos: mi novia dormida en la cama, enredada entre las sábanas, que dejaban al descubierto algunas partes de su cuerpo. Estaba de espaldas, y su larga melena extendida por su espalda y la almohada, como un abanico.

Con cuidado me volví a acomodar en la cama, mientras me apoyaba en mi codo, girado hacia su lado, observándola dormir.

Miles de sensaciones pasaron por mi mente en aquel momento; aquel primer día en la universidad, en el que vi a mi niña por primera vez; en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida desde que Bella estaba en ella cómo mi novia. Ella era la razón por la que me levantaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Adoraba escuchar su voz mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, las salidas tan graciosas que a veces tenía... escuchándome y animándome cuándo lo necesitaba, contándole mis preocupaciones y mis temores.

En el fondo de mi corazón sólo tenía una esperanza... esperanza de que estos tres años de universidad pasaran rápido, y por fin pedirle de que fuera mi mujer, y no tener que separarme de ella ni andar escondidos.

Todavía no estaba preparada, eso era obvio... pero estaba seguro de que poco a poco, y con nuestra ayuda, se haría sin ningún problema al protocolo y al ritmo de palacio. Sabía que en un futuro, se cuestionaría su papel y valía cómo princesa de Gales y futura reina de Inglaterra... pero no me importaba nada. Estaba seguro de que con su dulzura y su determinación se ganaría a los más escépticos y reticentes.

Con cuidado pasé la mano que me quedaba libre entre su pelo, peinándolo delicadamente con los dedos. Se movió un poco, haciendo un pequeño ruido, y no pude hacer otra cosa que reír suavemente. Giró su cara hacia dónde yo estaba, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara y abría sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte- le susurré suavemente. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras que se acercaba más a mi cuerpo, quedando poca arriba.

-Me gusta que me despiertes- dijo en voz baja, mientras que una de sus manos iba directa a mi nuca, dándole suaves caricias. Siempre que me tocaba esa zona, me daban pequeños escalofríos.

-Buenos días pequeño- me dijo, me incliné sobre ella para besarla suavemente.

-Buenos días mi vida, ¿has dormido bien?- le pregunté mientras ella se estiraba un poco.

-Si... demasiado bien- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me tumbé poca arriba en la cama, arrastrándola a ella y poniéndola encima mío. Sus piernas y las mías se enredaron, al igual que la sábana, que quedó entre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Así que demasiado bien, eh?- le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara. Ella se apoyó sobre mí, con sus brazos encima de mi pecho, y su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, se estaba poniendo roja de la vergüenza. Suavemente acaricié su pómulo, mientras le decía.

-Bella cielo, no tienes porque tener vergüenza... - le dije para tranquilizarla. Ella tímidamente asintió. Su melena cayó como una cascada por su hombro izquierdo, y un brillo especial adornaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pareció?- soltó de repente. Apoyé mis manos en el final de su espalda, mirándola extrañado por la pregunta.

-Quiero decir... ya sabes que nunca había hecho esto antes y...me preguntaba si habías disfrut...- estaba alucinado, yo preocupado por si la había hecho demasiado daño, y ella sólo se preguntaba si yo había disfrutado... si ella supiera.

-Cariño... yo tampoco había hecho esto antes, y además estaba un poco preocupado por si te había hecho demasiado daño- le aclaré y pregunté sin rodeos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno... ya tenía más que claro que la primera vez era un poco molesto... pero no imaginaba que sería así... tan especial- dijo ella con una sonrisa entre tímida y avergonzada.

-Fue especial... y perfecto- le susurré tiernamente -y deja de pensar que yo no disfruté, porque no es así... además, ¿no sabes que la práctica hace la perfección?- le susurré sensualmente, mientras una de mis manos iba subiendo por su espalda, de camino hacia su cuello.

-Entonces habrá que seguir practicando pequeño- respondió sobre mis labios. Acerqué su cabeza a la mía, y la otra mano se posó en su cintura, para besarla. Ella agarró mi pelo, y en un momento la volteé, quedando mi mano atrapada debajo de su cuerpo, mientras que la otra seguí apostada en su cuello, atrayéndola más hacia mi, si era posible. La sábana que la envolvía se movió, dejando su cuerpo desnudo hasta la altura de su cintura. Mis labios dejaron los suyos, mientras le besaba el cuello y la parte superior de sus pechos. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, mientras que los míos dejaba un camino de besos y caricias hasta la altura de su ombligo.

Noté como arañaba con cuidado mi espalda, presa del placer. Adoraba verla sí, era una faceta suya que no conocía, y me volvía loco.

-Ed...Edward... tenemos que bajar... aahhh... a desayunar- me dijo entre jadeos. Suspiré contra su ombligo, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. Ella rió acariciándome el pelo, notando el puchero que hice contra su piel.

-Está bien, mi niña manda- dije incorporándome y tendiéndole una mano, ayudando que se levantara, ganándome un tierno beso por su parte.

Entre susurros y caricias íntimas conseguimos arreglarnos y bajar hacia la cocina. Alice y Jasper ya terminaban de desayunar y estaban recogiendo sus platos.

-Buenos días chicos- saludé con una sonrisa demasiado reveladora.

-Buenos días dormilones, pensábamos que no os moveríais de la cama- dijo mi hermana mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa. Bella se puso roja, mientras bajaba la vista. La rodeé la cintura, mientras mentalmente rodaba los ojos.

-Bien, os dejamos desayunar tranquilos, luego nos vemos- dijo Jasper, sacando a mi hermana de la mano.

Miré a Bella, que se reía de los nervios, presa de la vergüenza.

Nos servimos café y unas tostadas. Bella me miró divertida.

-¿Qué?- interrogué alzando una ceja. Ella me regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas, para decirme después.

-Se te nota demasiado la alegría en tu cara- me dijo.

-Bueno... pues tienes que saber que eso lo provocas tu- le dije suavemente, mientras tiraba de su mano para que se levantara. Ella automáticamente se sentó en mi regazo, rodeándome con el cuello y escondiendo su carita en el hueco de éste.

Estábamos sumidos en uno de nuestros cómodos silencios, cuándo alguien nos saludó a voz en grito.

-Buenos días chicos... os veo demasiado pegajosos para ser primera hora de la mañana- nos dijo, mirándonos con una sonrisa malévola.

Le fulminé con la mirada, mientras Rose rodaba los ojos por detrás de él.

-¿Y bien... debo suponer que el pequeño Eddie ya se ha hecho adulto?- siguió relatando. Le miré estupefacto, mientras Bella soltó una carcajada. No sabía que responderle, pero mi niña se adelantó.

-¿Sabes una cosa Emmet?;... eso no lo pueden escuchar las mentes sensibles... sino te escandalizarías- dijo en tono misterioso... y con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro -¿damos un paseo cariño?- se volvió para preguntarme.

Asentí con la carcajada conteniéndose en mi garganta, la cara de Emmet no tenía precio. Nos levantamos y salimos de la cocina, mientras oímos a Rosalie decirle.

-Eso te pasa por querer hacer la gracia- le decía entre risas.

Nada más salir de allí, solté la carcajada que había estado aguantando, mientras Bella se ponía colorada. La rodeé con mis brazos, mientras le decía.

-No puedo creer que te avergüences aquí, y no delante de ellos, después de lo que has dicho-.

-Bueno... me ha costado decirlo... pero así no se meterá con nosotros... ni con el pequeño Eddie- me dijo divertida.

-Traviesa- murmuré mientras me acercaba a besarla. Ella abrió sus labios, invitándome a entrar. Su lengua y la mía se juntaban en una peligrosa danza.

-Bella...- le dije en tono advertencia, entre beso y beso -a este paso vamos a tener que hacer el paseo hacia nuestro dormitorio- ella pareció pensarlo un momento, hasta que al final asintió con una de sus preciosas caras. La guié hasta los garajes, y allí cogí las llaves de uno de los jeeps que Jasper tenía allí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó curiosa.

-Al pequeño lago que está cerca de aquí... está dentro de las propiedades de Jasper; tranquila, no nos verá nadie- la aclaré, ya que se había tensado al decirle que nos íbamos un poco lejos.

Conduje con tranquilidad, mientras Bella observaba curiosa el paisaje por la ventanilla. Al llegar a nuestro destino, la tomé de la mano, para guiarla. El pequeño lago apareció ante nuestras narices. Estaba rodeado por un valle de pequeñas colinas, rodeado de frondosos árboles.

Bella se quedó maravillada, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor a tierra mojada, ya que por la noche debía haber llovido un poco.

-Es precioso Edward- me dijo volviéndose hacia mi, con una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Lentamente me acerqué a ella, rodeando su cintura y pegando su espalda a mi pecho. Era asombroso lo bien que encajaba Bella entre mis brazos. Ella pasó sus manos por mis brazos, pegándome aun más a ella.

-Pero no más que tú- le susurré mientras le besaba el pelo. Ella simplemente se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo.

-No sabes lo que daría por tenerte así siempre... quisiera que estos días no terminaran nunca- susurró despacio y con pena.

-Y yo también cariño, créeme- le dije, intentando consolarla, pero al momento ella se separó de mi, para adelantarse unos pasos.

-Sé que debemos hacerlo así, al menos por un tiempo... lo comprendo y yo acepté ésto Edward... sólo que a veces me gustaría que fuera de otra forma- me explicó.

Volví a rodearla con mis brazos, mirándola fijamente.

-Bella... a mi también me pasa lo mismo; si supieras lo difícil que se me hace marcharme de viaje y dejarte unos días... cada vez más... y no poder llevarte al cine, salir a cenar...- suspiré frustrado, bajando la cabeza. Ella me levantó la cara cariñosamente, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Eso no me importa Edward... me conformo con saber que estarás a mi lado cuándo puedas... y ya lo haces- me explicó cariñosamente.

-Eres demasiado buena... no todo el mundo podría aguantarlo- le dije bajito. Ella simplemente sonrió, mientras se ponía de puntillas y me besaba. Era un beso dulce y tierno, cargado de amor y de futuro... futuro en el que ella estaba conmigo... para siempre.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y los días que pasamos en Norfolk Park también pasaron. Nunca podría olvidar aquellos días, dónde por fin Edward y yo terminamos de dar ese paso que nos faltaba en nuestra relación. Recordar esas caricias y esos besos, que se repitieron todas las noches, hasta que volvimos a Londres, me hacían soñar despierta. Edward sólo se había ausentado dos días, para viajar a Dublín con su padre. Ahora estábamos a principios de febrero... y los exámenes se acercaban.

Y se acercaba esa fecha que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, que me traía dolorosos recuerdos. El diez de ese mes se cumplirían siete años de la muerte de mi madre. Esa noche me revolví inquieta en la cama, y no me desperté mejor. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida, y mis ojos rojos me delataban.

Todavía en pijama saludé a Rosalie, que ya había preparado el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludé, sentándome en la silla.

-Buenos días Bella... ¿estás bien?- me preguntó en cuánto se giró y me vio.

.Si... solo me duele un poco la cabeza- mentí lo mejor que pude.

-¿Seguro?- me preguntó, muy poco convencida -¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo?- se ofreció.

-No tranquila, me quedaré una hora más a dormir, iré a segunda hora- le dije.

Pareció meditarlo, hasta que por fin asintió.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Edward?- me preguntó mientras recogía su taza y la ponía en el fregadero.

-No.. sólo dile que iré a segunda hora- le dije, mientras despedazaba una magdalena.

Ella asintió y se marchó. No fui capaz más que de beberme unos sorbos de café. Volví a tumbarme en la cama, mirando al techo y pensando en mi madre. Tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos que, aún habiendo pasado siete años desde aquello, no había sacado a la luz.

Las tímidas lágrimas que empezaron a aparecer, pronto se convirtieron en un llanto sin fin. Lloraba por su recuerdo, lloraba porque le destino le tuviese guardando a mi madre esa maldita enfermedad... lloraba porque me gustaría que estuviese aquí, conmigo, que conociera mi vida, a Edward... había veces que necesitaba tanto hablar con ella...

Me levanté torpemente de la cama, cogiendo el retrato que descansaba en mi mesilla. Era una de las últimas fotos de mi madre. Estaba en el jardín de casa; el pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza era el único signo de que ella estaba enferma. Su ojos y su sonrisa dejaban entrever a una persona optimista, alegre, luchadora y fuerte. Nunca tuvo miedo a su enfermedad... ella era enfermera, y desde que le dijeron después de la operación que debía tomar sesiones de quimioterapia, ella ya sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, y entre ellos, el retrato de mi madre.

No sabría decir las horas que pasé en esa postura, simplemente mirando hacia el infinito y llorando a mares. No oí que abrían la puerta de mi casa, y los pasos frenéticos que se dirigían a mi habitación. No vi a Edward hasta que se agachó a mi lado, muy nervioso.

-¡Bella!, ¿cariño qué te pasa?- levanté la vista lentamente, bajo las lágrimas distinguí a mi novio, con los ojos muy abiertos y la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Edward...- no pude seguir hablando, mi voz se quebró... solté el agarre de mis rodillas y me lancé a sus brazos. Enseguida me acogió en su pecho, apretándome contra él y dándome tiernos besitos en el pelo.

-Ya está mi niña... tranquila, no pasa nada- me decía tiernamente e intentando tranquilizarme.

-Ella no está Edward... y yo la necesito- balbuceaba en su pecho.

Edward no dijo nada más, me soltó un momento y nos puso a ambos de pie. Me cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el salón. Se sentó conmigo encima, y yo sólo pude acurrucarme y esconder mi cara en su pecho. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, me aferré con mis puños a su sudadera, mientras el simplemente me acariciaba el cuello y me mecía. Dejó que me desahogara, hasta que por fin mi respiración se volvió tranquila.

Levanté la cabeza, me miraba con cariño.

-¿Estás mejor?- susurró mientras me besaba la frente. Asentí lentamente, mientras mis ojos se posaban en el manchurrón que habían dejado mis lágrimas.

-Lo siento... te he manchado la chaqueta- le dije, todavía un poco llorosa, intentando inútilmente quitar la mancha con mi mano. Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras apartaba mi mano del lamparón y se la llevaba a sus labios.

-Bella, me importa un cuerno la chaqueta... me tenías muy preocupado; Rose me dijo que irías a segunda hora, y a la cuarta ya me asusté y me vine- me contó.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté desorientada.

-Las dos y media... no cogías el móvil, y Rose dijo que estabas enferma- me explicó. De repente, me asusté.

-¿Has venido solo?-.

-Ehmmm...si... Rosalie me dio las llaves... le prometí a Emmet que no me movería de aquí- me contó con una sonrisa.

Se la devolví, mientras me volvía a abrazar a su cuerpo; sus brazos, tan fuertes y musculosos, se habían convertido en mi refugio. Tenía la sensación de que nada me podía pasar rodeada por ellos.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me preguntó suavemente. Tomé aire, para empezar a explicarle.

-Hoy... se... se cumplen siete años desde que...- no pude seguir hablando, pero el me entendió a la primera.

-Cuéntamelo cariño- me instó mientras me apretaba más en torno a su cuerpo.

-Apenas recuerdo nada del día en que murió... recuerdo el funeral, y después recuerdo estar en el jardín de mi casa... alejada de la multitud- le conté despacio. El me escuchaba en silencio, por lo que seguí.

-Ese día no pude derramar una lágrima... creo que estaba en shock... entonces mi padre vino a decirme que varias personas se iban, y debía entrar a despedirme-.

Levanté la cabeza de su hombro, me dio una sonrisa de ánimo y continué, tomando su mano y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Recuerdo la mirada de mi padre, perdida en sus recuerdos junto a ella... le pregunté si estaba bien... y lo único que me dijo era que sí... pero desde aquel momento supe que nada volvería a ser igual- suspiré con pena, y proseguí -la echo tanto de menos Edward... si pudiera verla, aunque solo fuera un minuto... y que me diera uno de sus abrazos... me gustaría que viese lo feliz que soy- terminé de decir.

Edward simplemente me besó la frente, mientras seguía acunándome. Permanecimos así unos minutos, y su cara giró hacia el retrato de mi madre, que estaba a nuestro lado en el sofá.

-Era muy guapa- susurró con una sonrisa -te pareces mucho a ella... tienes sus ojos- me confesó bajito.

-Si.. eso dice todo el mundo- afirmé, mirando con añoranza la foto.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla- dijo.

-Seguro qué le habrías gustado mucho... incluso te habría dicho lo guapo y sexy que eres- recordé con una sonrisa la alegría y desparpajo que tenía mi madre.

-¿Guapo y sexy?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y con una sonrrisilla malvada. Le di juguetonamente en el hombro.

-Gracias por escucharme... lamento que hayas perdido las clases...- empecé a decirle.

-Bella... todos tenemos nuestros momentos de bajón... y hace unos meses prometí que cuidaría a mi princesa... y quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa siempre, ¿me oyes?- me explicaba con cariño. Asentí lentamente, mientras mi estómago se quejó de hambre.

-Hora de comer- dijo mi novio, haciéndome una señal para que me levantara. Le miré confusa.

-¿Pero tú no tenías una entrevista en palacio con tus padres y el embajador?- pregunté de repente.

-Si... pero hablé antes con ellos, y me han dado permiso... no te quiero dejar sola hoy Bella... además, mañana es viernes y te vienes a mi casa- me recordó.

-Edward... no quiero que descuides tus tareas por mi... tus padres se van a terminar de enfadar conmigo- exclamé preocupada.

Se acercó a mi, y tomando mi cara entre sus manos, empezó a decirme.

-Bella... sabía que día era hoy... y Rose también lo sabía... no te preocupes por eso... si realmente hubiera sido importante, mis padres me habrían hecho asistir... además he pedido permiso, y hoy me quedo a dormir aquí contigo; Emmet me traerá ropa, y se quedará también- me contó.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté haciendo un puchero. El asintió, mientras me seguía explicando.

-Bella... ¿recuerdas lo que de dije esa noche, cuándo te confesé mis sentimientos?... eres lo más bonito que tengo alrededor Bella... y no puedo permitir que mi niña esté sola en un momento así- me terminó de decir.

Mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas... ¿cómo podía este hombre quererme así?.

-¿Por qué lloras cariño?- me preguntó preocupado, quitando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras le contestaba.

-Nunca pensé que podría querer así... cómo te quiero a ti... como te amo a ti- susurré, pegando su frente a la mía.

-Y yo jamás pensé que podría amar así... pero eso sólo tiene una respuesta... y es porque eres tu, simplemente tu- susurró, para unir mis labios a los suyos, en un beso infinito.


	15. Confesiones suegranuera

**Hoola mis chicas!!!!! Espero que la semana empiece bien, y que hayáis sido buenas este finde. **

**Bien... resuelvo algunas preguntas que han aparecido en los reviews.**

**¿Cuántos capis tiene el fic?... pues no sé con seguridad, no puedo dar un número concreto... pero lo que sí os digo, es que queda fic para rato.**

**De momento, no habrá ningún pequeño Eddie o una pequeña Bellita, y creo que no lo aclaré, pero se cuidan... imaginaos el escándalo, no.**

**Que nos los separe... eso no lo prometo... ya os dije que íbamos a sufrir, y ellos van a sufrir más que nosotras, no me matéis....pero de momento disfrutemos de lo bueno.**

**Saraes: siento mucho lo de tu papá.**

**Me alegra que os gustara el capítulo anterior... creo que Renee debía aparecer un poco... y por supuesto que Bella la recuerda siempre, pero en esas fechas más todavía.**

**En fin, gracias por las alertas, favoritos y coments, y espero que os guste el capi. **

**MMMUUUAAAACCCKKKKKSSSSSSSSS**

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Confesiones suegra-nuera_

Después de que superáramos con éxito los parciales de mitad de curso, ahora tocaba tranquilidad hasta mayo, estábamos a finales de marzo.

Era viernes, y último día de clases; teníamos por delante diez días por las vacaciones de Pascua. Edward volvía mañana por la noche, estaba de visita oficial en la India, llevaba diez días fuera. Era un país con el que las relaciones diplomáticas debían ser buenas. Desde la época victoriana hasta 1947, fecha en que se proclamó su independencia, la India había pasado por muchos cambios, tanto políticos como sociales; y a la vez, las zonas musulmanas se separaron, para formar un estado independiente, Pakistán.

Por lo qué me iba contando Edward por teléfono, la visita iba viento en popa. Ningún mandatario británico había visitado la India desde que Edward II, padre de Carlisle y abuelo de Edward, lo había hecho en 1969.

Había ido siguiendo las noticias... veía a mi novio con una sonrisa, admirando los monumentos y escuchando atentamente las explicaciones y conversaciones con altos cargos y ministros de ambos países.

Este era el viaje más largo que había hecho desde que estábamos juntos... ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde aquella noche de septiembre... era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Muy discretamente, ya que Alice y Jasper se iban a pasar el fin de semana a Norfolk Park, un coche de palacio me recogió en una de las puertas traseras de la universidad, para llevarme allí. Llevaba una pequeña maleta, ya que el domingo nos íbamos a Windsor a pasar éstos días. .. y el martes llegaban mi padre y Sue. Edward estaba de los nervios... incluso una vez nos enfadamos porque le regañé por el tema, diciendo que mi padre no se comía a las personas... pero no nos duró mucho el cabreo... y, sin yo admitirlo en voz alta, también temía la reacción de mi padre, menos mal que Sue me prometió que lo tendría a raya.

Rosalie y Emmet se habían ido hace dos días a Boston, para presentar a su novio a la familia. Dado que estaríamos en Windsor, Edward no necesitaría escolta... y podríamos pasear a nuestras anchas por allí...aquel sitio estaba más vigilado que la Casa Blanca. Adoraba nuestros paseos por los jardines, poder respirar aire puro y hablar de nuestras cosas.

Nada más llegar a palacio, Maguie vino a recibirme.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás?- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien Maguie, ¿ y tú?- la pregunté de regreso, cogiéndola del brazo mientras me guiaba al comedor.

-Bien querida, enhorabuena por tus notas, Edward me lo ha contado... espero no te enfades por el viaje... te prometo que tiene la agenda libre hasta junio- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Le di una sonrisa, mientras le decía.

-Tranquila... sé que es su trabajo, y el tuyo- .

-Algún día espero organizar la vuestra- me confesó cómplice. Al llegar al comedor, Esme se levantó de inmediato para abrazarme.

-Bella cielo, bienvenida- me saludó mientras me besaba. Aparte de Sue, era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre.

-Hola Esme... uhmmm... qué bien huele- dije sentándome a la mesa, sólo había tomado un mísero café a media mañana.

Maguie se sentó con nosotras, mientras me preguntaban qué tal las clases. La comida transcurrió en una animada charla, y después de despedirnos de Maguie, que se iba de vacaciones a visitar a su hermana, Esme y yos nos dirigimos hacia el salón.

Una vez nos sentamos y nos trajeron el café, y a Esme un té, cómo buena inglesa, proseguimos la conversación.

-¿Tienes ganas de conocer Windsor?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí... Edward me ha hablado mucho... y gracias por invitarme... e invitar a mi padre y a Sue- le agradecí.

-No tienes que agradecer nada cielo... a Carlisle y a mi nos gustaría haber ido a Forks... pero nuestra visita no sería muy discreta; además, tenemos muchas ganas de conocerles... Carlisle ya ha planeado las monterías de caza- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Me reí de vuelta, mientras mi vista se posaba en una fotografía de Esme. Llevaba in vestido largo de fiesta, color burdeos. Una banda amarilla clarita, con una pequeña franja blanca en medio cruzaba su pecho. En uno de los laterales del vestido, dos placas no muy grandes, y en el omóplato izquierdo un pequeño broche, que era un lacito amarillo, y encima de éste, un pequeño camafeo, con la imagen del rey Carlisle, rodeado de pequeños diamantes. Sobre su cabeza, una preciosa diadema de piedras preciosas.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad, tomando el valioso marco de plata entre las manos, me senté a su lado, para preguntarle.

-¿Pesa mucho?- le interrogué, señalándole la diadema. Ella la observó unos segundos, y me respondió.

-No, suelen ser muy ligeras... algunas sí que pesan, pero por lo general no- me respondió.

-¿Y la banda, qué significado tiene?; lleváis muchas- le pregunté, señalando el trozo de tela amarillo y blanco. Ella me miró con una sonrisa cómplice, y yo me puse cómoda en le sofá... sabía que significaba esa sonrisa... tocaba clase de protocolo.

-Las bandas que nos ves lucir, las que nos cruzan el pecho, son órdenes y distinciones de distintos países. Cuándo vamos de visita a un país extranjero, o alguien viene a Londres,en las cenas de estado, se intercambian las bandas; es decir, nosotros lucimos las del otro país, y ellos las nuestras. Es un signo de institución y de respeto hacia el visitante o anfitrión. Las placas lo mismo. Una es la nuestra, y otra la del país . Por ejemplo, esta es una banda de la orden de Isabel la Católica, orden española. Cada país tiene sus órdenes y colores de las bandas -me contó amablemente, asentí en silencio, meditando lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué placa es la inglesa?- le pregunté señalándolas en la foto. Ella dirigió su dedo a la primera que llevaba; estaban colocadas una debajo de la otra.

-Es la Orden de la Jarretera, la distinción inglesa más alta. Se conceden poquísimas, en su mayoría a reyes y jefes de Estado. Alice no la tiene; sólo la llevamos nosotros y el príncipe de Gales, o sea Edward; la de abajo es la correspondiente al país visitante o anfitrión- me explicaba con calma. No me podía imaginar a mi misma así vestida, con todas esas joyas y distinciones encima.

-Y el pequeño lacito amarillo, es la Orden de la Familia Real, las concede el rey a título personal a las mujeres pertenecientes a la familia real- me terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.

Me quedé meditabunda unos instantes, mientras que miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza.

-¿No es un poco extraño que la gente haga una pequeña reverencia para saludarte?, es decir, ¿cuesta acostumbrarse a todo ésto?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Esme suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado. De repente se levantó.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín- me invitó. La seguí, y una vez allí, cogiéndome del brazo, empezamos a caminar.

-Verás Bella... el que pases de ser una persona anónima a un miembro de la familia real por supuesto que intimida. Una vez que se anunció mi compromiso matrimonial con Carlisle, pasé de poder ir a comprar el pan tranquilamente a tener que llevar escolta a todos los lados. La gente te reconoce allá donde vayas. Cómo iba diciendo, una vez se hizo público el compromiso empecé a acompañar a Carlisle a diferentes actos y viajes por Europa. Es extraño... -recordaba con melancolía- cómo vigilan cada paso que das, cada gesto qué haces, qué ropa llevas... pero debes aprender a aceptar las críticas buenas y no tan buenas, y esforzarte por ir aprendiendo un poco cada día- me decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me quedé callada unos minutos, hasta que Esme rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué piensas cielo?-.

-Es que... verás, soy tan tímida... y me sonrojo enseguida, y me asusta ser el centro de atención- le confesé con una triste sonrisa. Ella palmeó mi mano, mientras me decía.

-Lo sé Bella; incluso si has nacido príncipe o princesa, es complicado. Yo lo veo en mi hijo- sonreí a la mención de mi novio -antes de conocerte, era muy serio y tímido. En los viajes de estado y en los actos le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo sonreír... ahora se desenvuelve mejor, es más natural y cercano... y eso debo agradecértelo a ti- me dijo.

Roja de vergüenza, no supe qué contestar, por lo que ella siguió hablando.

-Ahora es diferente, y sé que eso es porque un día sabe que estarás a su lado, compartiendo todo eso... y tú no debes tener miedo al protocolo y normas, es muy fácil. Simplemente hay que sonreír con educación, y estar un poco informada de lo qué se va a visitar, o las razones políticas y sociales por las que se hace tal viaje al extranjero. Nunca debes temer qué te suceda nada, la seguridad es extrema- me explicaba.

La miré, esperando que siguiera hablando. Según ella lo contaba, parecía todo tan fácil.

-Por ejemplo, en los banquetes y cenas oficiales; aquí el protocolo sienta hombre- mujer-hombre-mujer, y así sucesivamente. La mesa de banquetes es alargada, y las parejas quedan enfrentadas. Ponte en el caso, hay una visita ofical de los reyes de Dinamarca, y también vienen el príncipe heredero y su esposa. El centro de la mesa es la cabecera. La preside Carlisle, y justo enfrente yo, a mi lado estarán: a mi derecha el rey de Dinamarca, y a la izquierda el príncipe heredero; al lado de Carlisle, enfrente del rey danés, la reina y al otro la princesa. Tú, debido a que estarías ya casada con Edward, estarías enfrente de él, a un lado tendrías al príncipe danés y al otro al primer ministro. Edward quedaría entre la reina y la mujer del primer ministro... y así a lo largo de la mesa- terminó de explicarme.

-Vaya...- musité asombrada.

-Ambos reyes, antes de la cena, dan un pequeño discurso, y después ya comienza la cena. La costumbre es guardar un equilibrio, y charlar con ambos invitados de manera educada, pero a la vez distendida. Después, en las copas y el baile, el ambiente se relaja- me contaba.

-Esme... ¿es muy incómodo que te llamen Alteza o Majestad?- pregunté de repente.

-Bueno... obviamente, en la intimidad no te tratan así... pero en actos oficiales si; yo al principio, pensaba que muchas veces no se dirigían a mi, sino que le hablaban a otra persona- me dijo entre risas, a las que yo me sumé. Una vez paramos de reír, volvió a hablarme.

-Serás una gran princesa Bella, lo presiento... y no debes dejar que las críticas mellen tu estado de ánimo; habrá gente a la que le gustes, y a otras no, y eso ocurrirá siempre. A quién tienes que gustarle es a cierto chico... y eso ya lo damos por sentado- dio ella guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias Esme, por enseñarme y animarme, haces que todo sea muy fácil...- le agradecí de corazón. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No Bella... ¿sabes?, la madre de Carlisle falleció siendo él muy joven; ojalá ella hubiera estado a mi lado para ayudarme. Cierto que tuve ayuda de muchas personas, pero siempre eché en falta a la reina Elizabeth. La recuerdo mucho, cuándo era pequeña la veía en las revistas y en la tele, ¿nunca has visto un retrato suyo?- me preguntó.

-Creo que Edward me enseñó una foto de ella, hace tiempo- pensé en voz alta.

Sin decir nada más, Esme me llevó adentro, y nos dirigimos a una de las salas reservadas para actos y audiencias. Me señaló un gran retrato; una mujer con el pelo del mismo color que el de Edward, apareció ante nuestras narices. Su mirada inspiraba confianza, y a la vez, fuerza y valentía. Sus ojos eran de color miel, iguales a los de Carlisle.

-Era muy guapa- susurré. Esme asintió con una sonrisa, pero fuimos interrumpidas por un ligero carraspeo. Un chico alto y fuerte, yo diría que más que Emmet, me miraba con interrogante, preguntándose quién era yo.

-Majestad, la cena va a servirse en diez minutos- le dijo.

-Gracias Félix. Ella es la señorita Isabella Swan, la novia del príncipe. Bella, el es Félix, acaba de empezar a trabajar en palacio- nos presentó. El chico no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa la decirle Esme quién era yo.

-Es un placer conocerla- me dijo educadamente, pero un poco frío.

-Igualmente- esbocé una sonrisa de nervios... este hombre tenía algo raro.

-Espero sabrás ser discreto Félix. Aquí todo el mundo conoce a Isabella- le dijo Esme con educación, pero dejando entrever que no debía decir nada.

Éste simplemente asintió, saludándonos con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza y marchándose por la puerta.

Esme y yo nos dirigimos hacia el comedor; allí me presentó a Demetri, otro joven que había entrado a trabajar en palacio, al igual que Félix. Era alto y rubio, y tenía pinta de ser simpático. Esme y yo cenamos enseguida, para después irnos al salón a ver una película. Me despedí de ella casi a la una de la madrugada, para ir a la cama. Me estaba cambiando el pijama, cuándo mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de texto. Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara mientras lo leía.

"_Hola mi niña, supongo que estarás dormida, así que no me atrevo a despertarte. Un beso y hasta mañana, te amo"._

Riéndome le di al botón de llamar, según mis cálculos en la India eran las seis y media de la mañana, pero por el mensaje sabía que estaba despierto. Al segundo tono contestó.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué haces despierta?- me preguntó extrañado.

-Hola pequeño... pues me he quedado con tu madre a ver una película, y ahora mismo me estaba metiendo en la cama- le conté mientras me tapaba.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- me preguntó interesado.

-Pues... por la mañana en clases, no te has perdido mucho, la verdad, y después he venido aquí, y he pasado el día con tu madre; hemos tenido otra de nuestras clases de protocolo- le conté con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué ha tocado esta vez?- siguió preguntando.

-Pues me ha explicado cómo organizan los banquetes, y los lugares asignados a cada comensal; ya me he enterado que no te pondrás sentar a mi lado- dije con un falso puchero de pena.

-Pero te tendré en frente- contraatacó divertido.

-Y también me ha contado el tema de las bandas y condecoraciones que se lucen, y un poco la historia de la Orden de la Jarretera- seguí contándole.

-Veo que la clase ha sido intensa- contestó riéndose.

-Sí... no me puedo quejar, tengo la mejor maestra- suspiré con alegría.

-Y eres una buena alumna... apostaría a que casi te lo sabes mejor que yo- me contestó.

-¿Y tú?, ¿cómo van las cosas por allí?- pregunté interesada.

-Pues bien, pero ha sido un viaje muy largo y agotador, apenas hemos parado, tengo muchas cosas que contarte- me relataba.

-Te extraño mucho- le dije.

-Y yo cariño, créeme... tengo unas ganas de abrazarte... ufffsss... y de pasar estas vacaciones juntos, sin tener que separarnos- me dijo.

-Ya lo sé... mañana te esperaré despierta- le recordé. El rió por mi impaciencia, mientras me decía.

-Cuándo llegue ten por seguro que te enterarás... no te vas a escapar de mis brazos- susurró con misterio.

-Tampoco pensaba escaparme... ¿ya te levantas allí?- dije para cambiar de tema.

-Enseguida, tenemos una visita y una comida y después de comer cogemos el avión... llegaremos a medianoche, hora de Londres- me dijo.

-Te estaré esperando pequeño- le dije. El iba a decir algo, pero sonó el teléfono de su habitación. Habló unos minutos y colgó. Apenas le entendía nada.

-Bella cariño, me tengo que ir, te veo esta noche, cuídate mucho- me dijo a modo de despedida.

-Hasta la noche, te quiero- me despedí.

-Te quiero preciosa, hasta luego- contestó antes de colgar.

Me metí con una sonrisa en la cama, y muchos nervios en la boca de mi estómago. Esos diez días se me habían hecho eternos.

El día siguiente pasó sin grandes sobresaltos. Por la mañana, después del desayuno, mientras Esme atendía una reunión con una de las fundaciones caritativas que ella presidía, me escaqueé disimuladamente y me fui a nuestro rincón secreto del jardín. Era un diminuto jardín, rodeados por parterres altísimos de césped, podados exquisitamente trazando elegantes formas. Dentro de ellos se extendía el diminuto jardín, en verano lleno de flores silvestres. En medio había un centenario sauce llorón, sus ramas casi llegaban al suelo. Me recosté en el tronco, mientras leía la novela que había empezado hace una semana. El día era templado y hacía sol; perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Esme me contó acerca de su reunión, y me preguntó que había hecho todo ese rato.

Después de tomarnos el café, reanudé la lectura de mi libro mientras ella releía una y otra vez los documentos y cartas que le había dejado Maguie. Así pasamos el día, y después de cenar se retiró a descansar, ya que le dolía un poco la cabeza, según ella por culpa de tanto informe. Me puse el pijama y me asomé por la puerta de mi dormitorio. Al ver vía libre, me deslicé en silencio hasta la habitación de Edward, decidiendo que le esperaría allí. Me tumbé en sofá que había en el pequeño salón de la habitación, poniendo la tele en bajito... pero me quedé dormida.

Sentí que unos brazos me estrechaban con suavidad, abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, tan guapo cómo siempre, mientras me miraba con cariño. Sonreí, enroscando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntando nuestros labios, sedientos después de esos diez días.

Cuándo nos separamos, me levanto del sofá y me cogió en brazos, mientras yo le rodeaba la cintura con mis piernas; por fin habló.

-Te he echado de menos mi niña- me dijo con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Y yo cariño... se me ha hecho eterno- le contesté de vuelta, con mi cara escondida en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. No sé qué me pasó, pero la emoción pudo conmigo, ya que empecé a sollozar.

-No llores, ahora estás aquí, conmigo... por favor, no soporto verte llorar- me consoló, acariciándome el pelo.

Una necesidad se apoderó de mi, y busqué sus labios de nuevo, dándole un profundo beso y enredando mis dedos entre su pelo. Conmigo todavía en brazos se dirigió hacia su cama, para saciar el deseo que ambos llevábamos aguantando desde hace días.

Una vez nos tumbamos en ella, sin dejar de besarnos, nuestras ropas empezaron a volar para perderse por la habitación; mis manos recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y las suyas ascendían desde mis piernas hasta mis pechos, que esperaban sus caricias con ansiedad.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

No podía parar de besarla, habían sido unos días larguísimos, y yo na no sabía vivir sin ella. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento, la tenía debajo de mi, tan bonita como siempre; sólo quería amarla en ese momento.

Sus pechos, redondos y perfectos, me incitaban una y otra vez, así que dejé sobre ellos un torrente de caricias y besos, mientras ella pasaba sus manos desde mis nalgas hasta mi espalda, en un recorrido infinito, como si quisiera aprenderse cada recoveco de mi piel.

Empezaba a descontrolarse, a gemir mi nombre mientras me decía lo mucho que me había echado de menos; cuándo bajé para besar su ombligo, un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo. Ella disfrutaba, sin duda alguna, pero quería que llegara al cielo, así que mi cabeza siguió bajando, donde el rincón que escondía la feminidad de mi novia me llamaba con una fuerza poderosa.

Miré hacia arriba y descubrí que tenía los ojos cerrados, con las manos a ambos lado de su cara, mientras no hacía mas que moverse, debido a la excitación que la embargaba en ese momento.

Mi lengua buscó ese punto de excitación en su intimidad, y acariciándolo y jugando con él, parecía que llegaba al punto cumbre, a la vez que me agarraba del pelo y empujaba mi cabeza hacia ella, en un intento de que no me alejara ni un milímetro. Sentí que su cuerpo se convulsionaba, así que subí hasta quedar cara con cara. Nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo , en un beso excitante y pasional.

Con un movimiento brusco, me giró para ponerse encima mía, y devolverme todas y cada una de las caricias que yo le había regalado. Fue bajando lentamente, y sus pequeñas manos y su lengua dejaban mil y una sensaciones en mi piel, poniéndola de gallina. Su boca estaba a la altura de mi abdomen, cuándo agarró mi miembro entre sus suaves manos.

Empezó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos suaves y constantes; me estaba volviendo loco, cuándo sentí que algo húmedo y suave también me acariciaba. Ese contacto con su boca hizo que ya perdiera completamente el control y agarrara su pelo, mientras sólo podía decir entre jadeos, cuánto la quería y cómo se sentían sus caricias. Ella, al notar que me estremecía, se apartó y buscó mis labios, que yo enseguida uní a los suyos; nuestras lenguas se perdieron en la boca del otro, en una lucha encarnizada.

Sin dejar que me diera la vuelta, se puso encima mío de nuevo, mientras su sexo se acoplaba a la perfección con el mío, y acariciando mi torso, empezó a moverse, despacio pero placenteramente; nuestros jadeos llenaron el silencio de la habitación. Agarré sus caderas, y ella ejecutó lo que eso significaba, dando más rapidez a sus movimientos, haciendo que empezáramos un viaje a través de nuestras reprimidas sensaciones.

En un segundo que ella bajó la guardia, pude darme la vuelta, con ella conmigo dentro; agarré una de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, mientras que la otra se posicionaba en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara ligeramente.

Seguimos nuestro viaje de sensaciones, a la vez que mi niña agarraba mi pelo y yo jugaba con mi boca en su cuello y oreja, besando y mordiendo todo pedazo de piel que aún no había tocado. Al llegar al clímax de nuestra unión, su cuerpo se arqueó, haciendo que nuestras caderas se rozaran, más si cabe, y nuestras bocas acallaron los gritos del otro con un beso lleno de amor. Caí rendido a su lado, intentando relajar mi respiración, mientras ella buscaba su sitio habitual entre mis brazos, para caer rendida en un profundo sueño, y no tardé en seguirla.

******

Unos tiernos y pequeños besitos por mi pecho me despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Sonreí mientras una de mis manos acariciaba las mejilla de Bella. Me sonrió de vuelta, para acomodarse encima mío.

-Buenos días- me dijo.

-Buenos días mi niña- le dije mientras incorporaba un poco la cabeza, buscando sus labios. Ella captó la indirecta, ya que apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, para subir su cabeza a la altura de la mía y darme mi beso de buenos días, que yo saboreé con ansias.

Al separarnos, me miró con una de sus bellas sonrisas, mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?-. Hice gesto pensativo, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Pues... descansar, que para algo estamos de vacaciones- repuse divertido, mientras ella rodaba los ojos y apoyaba su barbilla en mi pecho.

-Vale... ¿algo más?- respondió juguetona.

-Pues... yo había pensado... que podríamos quedarnos aquí todo el día... y....- le respondí con picardía, mientras me daba la vuelta y la aprisionaba debajo de mi. Apoyé mis manos a ambos lado de su cabeza, mientras que la besaba el cuello.

-Eres malo... ¿lo sabes, verdad?- jadeó ella en un suspiro. La miré divertido, mientras besaba su nariz.

-Puedo ser mucho más malo- susurré contra sus labios; ella me miraba con una sensual sonrisa, mientras volvíamos a besarnos.... y habríamos seguido el asunto, pero ella era la sensata.

-Cariño... me encantaría seguir con ésto... pero tus padres nos esperan a desayunar- susurró en mi oído.

Suspiré, mientras le daba la razón y la ayudaba a levantarse, ella recogió su pijama del suelo y se lo puso. Me dio un pequeño besito, diciéndome que en quince minutos estaría preparada. Sonreí como un tonto viéndola mirar a un lado y al otro del pasillo, para volver a su habitación.


	16. Un americano en Londres I

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Os dejo un regalito de jueves, ya que el fin de semana trabajo y lo más seguro que no pueda actualizar.**

**Me alegra de que os guste la historia.... dais ánimos y fuerzas para seguir.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, de verdad.**

**Bien... los temores de Edward se hacen patentes... llega Charlie a Londres...**

**MMMUUUAAACCCKKKKSSSSSSS **

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Un americano en Londres I_

Al acabar de prepararme, salí de mi cuarto. Edward ya estaba esperándome para ir a desayunar. No me entraba en la cabeza cómo le quedaban tan bien tanto los trajes como los vaqueros y camisetas...

-Estás preciosa cariño- me dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un casto beso en los labios. Llevaba un vestido azul de punto de manga larga, con unos legguins negros y mis inseparables bailarinas.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- negó con la cabeza -creo que no eres nada imparcial pequeño- le dije con una mueca de desaprobación. El rió, mientras me aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

-Bueno... creo que soy el único para poder opinar sobre eso- me susurró al oído.

-¿Así que eres el único...?... celoso- murmuré.

-En lo que respecta a mi novia... sí- dijo muy convencido, mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Mis manos, como siempre, se fueron hacia su suave pelo, todavía un poco húmedo por la ducha. En esos mismos instantes hubiera mandado al garete el desayuno... pero una voz nos hizo separarnos.

-Alteza, sus majestades lo esperan para desayunar- me separé de él asustada por la fuerte voz. Félix nos miraba, mejor dicho, me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro... alguien a quién quitar del medio. Un escalofrío me sacudió entera... y Edward lo notó, ya que me escondió detrás suyo, literalmente hablando.

-Gracias, enseguida iremos- respondió con voz monocorde y fría. Una vez el hombre desapareció por los pasillos, Edward se giró.

-¿Qué le he hecho yo a este hombre?- susurré incrédula. Edward me frotaba los brazos, en un intento por calmarme.

-Tranquila cariño... apenas lo conozco, acaba de entrar a trabajar aquí... es un poco serio y cortante- me explicó.

-Ayer estaba con tu madre y me lo presentó... bueno, le dijo quién era y eso... creo que se sorprendió bastante- le expliqué.

-No le des vueltas cariño... aquí nadie va a hacerte nada, eso tenlo por seguro- me dijo mientras me besaba la frente -vamos a desayunar- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde ya estaba Carlisle y Esme.

Ambos se levantaron para saludarnos.

-¿Como estás Bella?- me dijo Carlisle mientras me abrazaba.

-Muy bien, hace mucho que no te veía- le dije cariñosamente.

-Cierto... debería tomarme unas vacaciones... pero ya conoces este trabajo y sus inconvenientes- me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí, mientras Edward apartaba la silla para que me sentara.

Edward y su padre nos pusieron al tanto de su viaje a la India, contándonos a Esme y a mi, los lugares que habían visitado y con quién se habían entrevistado.

-Entonces... ¿se va a llevar a cabo el acuerdo de exportación?- le pregunté.

-Bueno... de eso charlamos con el ministro de economía y con la presidenta... al menos no se han cerrado en banda, y han prometido que lo estudiarán- nos contaba Carlisle.

-¿Y las relaciones con los estados pakistaníes?- interrogó Esme preocupada.

-Supongo que en ese asunto sólo podemos mediar... es un tema complicado- suspiró Edward con resignación.

Asentí con la cabeza, el tema era demasiado delicado. Carlisle enseguida cambió de tema.

-Bien Bella... ¿preparada para conocer Windsor?- me preguntó con una sonrisa. Asentí contenta, mientras miraba a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Tengo muchas ganas, la verdad, he oído hablar mucho del sitio... mi padre y Sue también están muy nerviosos- recordé medio riéndome.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Esme.

-Bueno... supongo que nerviosos por conoceros... no todos los días unos reyes te invitan a uno de sus palacios- murmuré agachando la cabeza.

-Tranquila, verás que todo sale muy bien... además aquí es la época del año para cazar... por fin alguien que le gusta la caza y pesca- dijo Carlisle frotándose las manos. Esme rodó los ojos.

Edward se había quedado muy callado, le miré ahogando una sonrisa.

-Edward... mi padre no te va a comer- le intenté consolar. Suspiró, mientras me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé... pero estoy nervioso- hizo un gracioso puchero, que no hizo otra cosa que sacarles las risas a Carlisle y Esme.

-Hijo... hay que conocer al suegro- dijo éste entre risas. Todos lo acompañamos en ellas, menos mi novio, que no hacía mas que protestar y refunfuñar.

Una vez terminamos el desayuno, nos dirigimos hacia nuestro lugar en los jardines. Me senté en el regazo de Edward, mientras intentaba tranquilizarle.

-Cariño... mi padre no se come a nadie- le dije con una pequeña risa, a la vez que le pasaba los dedos por su pelo.

Resopló, mirando para otro lado.

-Edward... tranquilo, de verdad- le dije, poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla, para que me mirase.

-Es que... estoy muy nervioso... ¿crees que le caeré bien?- me preguntó ansioso.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué piensas lo contrario?- le pregunté extrañada.

-Es que... los padres suelen ser muy severos con los novios de las hijas... y el que yo te tenga escondida... no se si le hará mucha gracia- me dijo confuso. Negué con la cabeza, cogiendo su cara entre mis manos.

-Edward; tanto mi padre como Sue saben lo que pasa... y lo entienden. Créeme, prefieren ésto a que me persigan los periodistas... además Sue me ha prometido que lo mantendrá a raya... y yo también, te lo prometo- intenté tranquilizarle.

-Está bien... prometido- dijo no muy convencido.

-Ese es mi chico- le respondí con una sonrisa, para besarle.

Hablamos durante horas de lo que habíamos hecho esos diez días. Me contó todo lo que había visto. Puse una mueca de envidia cuándo me contó la visita al Taj Mahal. Estuvimos charlando hasta que se hizo la hora de comer, y después fui a preparar la maleta, ya que a media tarde nos íbamos a Windsor.

Los coches ya estaban esperando en la puerta. En el primero montaron Carlisle y Esme, y en el segundo nosotros. A través de los cristales tintados, iba observando el paisaje, mientras Edward, poco a poco, iba contándome la historia del castillo y de los alrededores. Se encontraba en el condado de Berkshire, al oeste de la ciudad de Londres.

-Fue construido en el año 1070, por el rey Guillermo el conquistador, servía de muralla de defensa para la ciudad; después, en 1348, se construyó la Capilla de San Jorge- me iba explicando Edward.

-Lugar dónde se celebran las ceremonias de la Orden de la Jarretera- añadí con una sonrisa.

-Eso es... eres una buena estudiante- susurró besándome en la mejilla.

-También está la Bilblioteca, y parte de las Colecciones Reales... guardan dibujos de Miguel Ángel y de Leonardo da Vinci- me contaba; estaba asombrada... tenían más obras de arte que los museos.

Íbamos en animada charla, cuándo me indicó con el dedo que nos acercábamos. La imponente fachada de piedra gris, se alzó ante nuestros ojos.

-Todo lo que ves aquí- me dijo señalando un extenso bosque- son los jardines y el parque de Windsor, siempre están abiertos al público, hasta un límite; evidentemente, a la parte trasera del jardín, no puede entrar la gente, esas son las dependencias privadas- me explicaba.

El coche paró en un pequeño recibidor, presidido por una puerta de madera con cristales. Carlisle y Esme ya estaban dentro. Edward me tomó de la mano para bajar del coche y adentrarnos. Era un recibidor no tan lujoso como en el palacio de Londres, cubierto por una moqueta roja, aunque los elegantes y antiguos muebles lucían en todo su esplendor.

Varias personas, deduje que eran personal de servicio, se encontraban allí para recibirnos.

Un hombre de unos sesenta años, de pelo canoso y mirada amable, hablaba con el rey, que se volvió para hablarme.

-Bella, te presento a Sir Angus Felton, mayordomo mayor del castillo. Ella es la señorita Isabella Swan, novia del príncipe Edward- me presentó en general a la gente que estaba allí. Me adelanté, para estrecharle la mano.

-Es un placer conocerle- murmuré tímidamente.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Isabella- me dijo con una gran sonrisa – espero que usted y sus padres disfruten de su estancia- me dijo amablemente, para después volverse a Edward -Bienvenido Alteza- saludó con un apretón de manos e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Edward me condujo escaleras arriba, a lo que supuse serían las habitaciones privadas. Pasamos por inmensas galerías, llenas de arte y valiosos muebles, hasta que paró en una puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación, la mía es ésta- dijo señalando la puerta que estaba justo enfrente. Asentí con una sonrisa, para preguntarle después.

-¿Dónde van a dormir mi padre y Sue?-.

-Me imagino que en las habitaciones del otro pasillo, están cerca de aquí- me señaló con la mano el acceso a esa galería.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar las cosas?- le pregunté.

Asintió con una sonrisa, pero primero me mostró mi habitación. Era más grande que la que solía ocupar en Londres, y las vistas a los jardines eran preciosas. La enorme cama de madera, con un pequeño dosel de gasa blanca, presidía la habitación. La tapicería y las paredes iban perfectamente coordinados, en diferentes tonos de azules y blancos.

La habitación de Edward era enorme, pero muy similar a la de Londres, con un pequeño salón, separado de la zona de dormitorios por unas puertas correderas. Cada habitación tenía su propio cuarto de baño... me daba pena pensar en la gente que se ocupaba de la limpieza del lugar...

Una vez subieron el equipaje, me dispuse a ordenarlo poco a poco, ayudada por Edward. Me gustaba esa intimidad que teníamos, parecíamos una pareja normal ordenando nuestra casa. Después de un buen rato, por fin pudimos ir a recorrer un poco el castillo.

Si el palacio de Buckingham era lujoso, éste no se quedaba atrás. Casi todas las cortinas de las salas de estar eran de terciopelo rojo, a juego con los sillones y sillas. De la mano de Edward, recorrí las inmensas salas y galerías. Había una sala con las paredes llenas de trofeos de caza.

-Mi padre va a adorar este sitio- musité rodando los ojos. Mi novio rió por mi comentario, para después añadir.

-Sólo espero que no quiera colgarme aquí una vez me conozca- resopló. Le di un suave manotazo en el brazo, pero era caso inútil.

Llegamos a la biblioteca de palacio. Normalmente estaba abierta al público, excepto los días que la familia pasa aquí. Por las innumerables mesas y vitrinas expuestas, admiré manuscritos con siglos de antigüedad, así cómo los famosos bocetos de da Vinci y Miguel Ángel.

Íbamos de la mano, pasando por las vitrinas, hasta que llegamos a un documento bastante antiguo, escrito con una elegante caligrafía. Sin querer, empecé a leerlo en voz alta.

-Por la presente, juro y declaro...- iba a seguir leyendo, pero la voz de Edward me interrumpió.

-Como Príncipe de Gales, Duque de Cornualles, Duque de Rothesay, Conde de Carrick, Barón de Renfrew, Señor de las Islas y Conde de Chester, cumplir con humildad y dedicación los menesteres que cómo heredero de la Corona Inglesa...- iba a seguir, pero volvió su vista hacia mí, que le miraba alucinada. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Es el juramento de los Príncipes herederos- me contó -lo hice cuándo cumplí los dieciocho años- me contó con una sonrisa.

-Ya... ¿y te pusieron la corona de los príncipes de Gales, la que se guarda en la Torres de Londres?- le pregunté.

-Si- me respondió, divertido por mi curiosidad -esa pesa menos, la corona real pesa bastante más... eso dice mi padre- me confirmó en plan secreto.

Asentí mientras procesaba la información.

-¿Y todos esos títulos?, nunca te había oído mencionarlos-.

-Bueno... normalmente sólo se conoce el primero, que es el de Príncipe de Gales... pero los otros van unidos al heredero también- me explicó, rodeándome los hombros -por ejemplo, el ducado de Rothesay es mi título oficial en Escocia- me contó mientras salíamos de la biblioteca.

-¿Y la chica con la que te cases será todo eso también?- pregunté. Me miró divertido, mientras me besaba la frente.

-Si,también serás Duquesa de Cornualles y todo lo que sigue- me explicó, con una mirada que no admitía réplica.

-¿Seguro que quieres soportarme toda la vida?- pregunté bromeando. Edward se paró, y me puso enfrente de él.

-Hummm.... soportaré el sacrificio- me respondió tan pancho, mirándome con una sonrisa malvada. Iba a replicarle, pero al momento me cogió entre sus brazos, besándome con intensidad. No pude resistirme a su beso, perdía la noción de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Una vez nos separamos, sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura, me habló.

-Bella, si por mi fuera te aseguro que ya estaríamos casados -me susurró bajito -sólo espero que estos años de universidad pasen rápido- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. No pude decir palabra alguna, más que asentir despacio con la cabeza. Sabía que era muy joven para casarme, jamás me lo había planteado... hasta que le conocí a él.

Un ligero carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja particular.

-Hoolaaa- dijo una voz cantarina, que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¡Alice!- exclamé contenta, mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza.

-Bellie... veo que no me has echado mucho de menos- dijo en broma, mirando a su hermano con picardía.

-No seas tonta... te vi el viernes en el recreo- le recordé.

Me acerqué a saludar a Jasper, mientras Alice se colgaba del cuello de su hermano, para darle un abrazo.

Una vez nos saludamos todos, proseguimos el animado paseo, hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el salón, mientras nos servían el café. Esme nos miró para preguntarnos.

-¿Qué planes tenéis para mañana?-.

-Podríamos ir a montar a caballo- saltó la pequeña duende emocionada. Jasper asintió con una sonrisa... pero yo agaché la mirada.

-¿No quieres ir cariño?- me preguntó Edward.

-Es que... nunca he montado a caballo... y con lo pato que soy seguro que me caigo- balbuceé con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, no te vas a caer... irás conmigo- dijo muy convencido Edward.

-Vamos Bellie... pasearemos por el coto privado, no nos verá nadie, no se puede pasar- me animó Alice.

Suspiré rodando los ojos.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- me rogó de nuevo, poniendo carita de niña buena. Miré a Edward, que me animaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien- resoplé -espero no me dejéis sola y os pongáis a hacer carreras- siseé con una mirada de advertencia.

-Bella, ya te he dicho que irás conmigo, así que no te preocupes- me volvió a repetir mi novio con una sonrisa.

Después de charlar un rato más los seis, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Me puse el pijama y me asomé por la puerta; parecía no haber nadie por allí, además Carlisle y Esme dormían en el piso de arriba.

Sigilosamente me deslicé hasta la habitación de Edward, que prácticamente estaba en frente de la mía... y al girar la vista me encontré con Alice, caminando de puntillas hasta donde se suponía estaba la habitación de Jasper. Me acerqué a ella de puntillas, y la toqué ligeramente el hombro.

-¡AAAGGGGHHHHHH!- chilló, dándose la vuelta. No podía parar de reír.

-Buenas noches, cuñadita- me despedí con una sonrisa malvada, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

-Buenas noches Bellie- me dijo medio enfadada, medio riéndose.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- me preguntó Edward, acercándose a mi.

-Acabo de darle un susto de muerte a tu hermana... iba a visitar a Jasper- le confesé con una risilla.

-Y después dice de nosotros...- sacudió su cabeza, frustrado.

-Bueno... en parte la entiendo- dije sensualmente, acariciando con un dedo el pecho de Edward, que no dijo palabra alguna. Simplemente me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, cogiéndome en brazos y ahogando nuestras risas con pequeños besos... camino de la cama.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Cuándo desperté a la mañana siguiente, Bella ya no estaba a mi lado en la cama. Me dejó una nota, diciendo que se iba a duchar y a vestir. Me desperecé lentamente, mientras recordaba con una sonrisa las caras de placer de mi niña hace apenas unas horas.

Después de ducharme y de cambiarme, fui a su cuarto a buscarla... allí me la encontré con Alice.

-Buenos días- dije para las dos, dándole un pequeño beso a mi novia.

-Buenos días hermanito... ¿noche de pasión, eh?- me preguntó pícara. Pude ver cómo Bella maldecía por lo bajo, mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-Pues... no creo que fuera muy distinta a la tuya- contesté sarcástico.

-Ja, jaj, ja...os veo ahora...amantes- dijo mientras salía por la puerta... demonio de chica.

-¿Esto está bien para ir a montar a caballo?- me preguntó. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, con una botas negras de montar y un jersey lila de pico... y un pañuelo atado al cuello.

-Bien, si... ¿por qué llevas el pañuelo?, ¿te duele la garganta?- pregunté confuso.

Bella me miró con cara de póker, mientras se apartaba un poco el pañuelo... y palidecí.

-¿Comprendes ahora las insinuaciones de tu hermana?; por cierto... no me enteré del momento en que me lo hiciste- dijo confusa. El pequeño pero visible chupetón estaba de un color morado oscuro, que encima resaltaba en la blanca piel de Bella.

-Creo que estabas ocupada en otros menesteres...- dije con picardía. Ella se sonrojó... pero yo caí en la cuenta, horrorizado.

-Tu padre me mata- murmuré. Ella rió suavemente.

-No me hace gracia, va a pensar que el novio de su hija es un vampiro- añadí.

-Tranquilo... el maquillaje hace milagros; te prometo que no se dará cuenta- me tranquilizó, dándome un besito en la mejilla.

Suspiré resignado, mientras le cogía de la mano y nos fuimos a desayunar. Después del desayuno, mi padre, cual niño emocionado en Navidades, se fue a supervisar las jornadas de caza y pesca que tanto llevaba esperando. Mamá se fue a pintar a su estudio, una de sus aficiones, y nosotros nos dirigimos a los establos.

Bella miraba embobada a los caballo y yeguas; sabía que le encantaban los animales.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- me preguntó. La cogí de la mano, guiándola hasta el final del establo. Allí estaba uno de mis más secretos amigos.

-Bella, te presento a Scout- le dije mientras abría la puerta y la animaba a acercarse. Se acercó tímida, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-No hace nada- la animé mientras acariciaba el lomo negro del animal. Ella pareció dudar, hasta que por fin lo tocó.

-Hola Scout, eres muy hermoso- le acarició el hocico, mientras yo me dispuse a enganchar la silla. El animal estaba muy a gusto con las caricias.

-Le caes bien- le dije a Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué raza es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es un pura sangre española; los que suelen montar Alice y Jasper son pura sangre inglesa, y el resto son caballos para carruajes- le expliqué, mientras recorría el establo con la mirada. Una vez tuve a Scout ensillado, ayudé a Bella a subir, y después subí yo, colocándome detrás de ella, rodeándola con mis brazos. Lentamente salimos, para ir a reunirnos con Jasper y Alice, que ya nos esperaban fuera.

Iba un poco tensa, aunque íbamos despacio.

-Tranquila mi niña- le susurré al oído -¿crees que te dejaría caer?- le terminé de decir, besando su cabeza.

Ella negó con una sonrisa, aflojando su agarre. El paseo transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña colina. Paré el caballo, mientras Bella miraba el paisaje.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté. Ella asintió, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Me encanta este paisaje... la tranquilidad... el olor de la tierra mojada me recuerda mucho a Forks- dijo suavemente.

-A mi también me gusta... me alegra poder compartirlo contigo- le dije con una sonrisa.

Permanecimos abrazados un rato en uno de nuestros cómodos silencios. Tener a mi niña entre mis brazos sin tener que estar escondidos en alguna de nuestras casas era estupendo. Observé su carita, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy graciosa. Me reí suavemente, mientras la apartaba un mechón de pelo sus ojos.

-¿De qué te ríes pequeño?- me preguntó girándose para verme a los ojos.

-De tu expresión... no me burlaba... me gusta verte tan relajada y tranquila- le expliqué.

-Eso es porque estoy contigo... ¿sabes una cosa?- negué con la cabeza -no hay sitio dónde quiera estar más que aquí... abrazada a ti- me dijo sonrojándose.

La besé suavemente en la mejilla, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su carita.

Proseguimos el paseo, reuniéndonos de nuevo con mi hermana y con Jasper, mostrándole a Bella la extensión del castillo.

********

Una vez dejamos los caballos en el establos, casi era la hora de comer. Después de ducharnos y de quitarnos el olor a cuadra, nos reunimos de nuevo con mis padres. Por la tarde le enseñamos a Bella la capilla de San Jorge, y algunos salones más del palacio. La cena y la noche transcurrieron tranquilas... y llegó el temido día.

-Tranquilo pequeño, volveré en una hora- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios. Bella se iba con Jasper a buscar a su padre y a Sue al aeropuerto; me hubiera gustado ir con ella, pero evidentemente no podía. Paseé de un lado a otro del alón, con los nervios carcomiéndome... hasta que oí un coche parar.

Bajamos al recibidor. Bella venía del brazo de una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo corto moreno y cara amable. Jasper venía hablando con Charlie, lo reconocí por las fotografías.

Mis padres se acercaron para darles la bienvenida.

-Esme, Carlisle, el es mi padre Charlie, y Sue- los presentó Bella.

-Es un placer conocerles- dijo mi madre, abrazando suavemente a Sue y dándole dos besos a Charlie.

-El placer el nuestro Majestad, muchas gracias por invitarnos- le dijo Sue.

-No, por favor, simplemente Esme y Carlisle; teníamos muchas ganas de conoceros, Bella nos habla mucho de vosotros- dijo mi padre mientras estrechaba gentilmente la mano de Charlie, después de saludar a Sue.

-Es un honor... nunca imaginé que estaría aquí- añadió el padre de Bella, admirando a su alrededor.

Mi hermana se autopresentó ella sola.

-Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward y la novia de Jasper- dijo adelantándose un paso y dándoles dos besos.

-Es un placer conocerte... Bella nos ha hablado mucho de ti... bueno, de todos- le dijo Sue. Era muy amble y cariñosa, tal y cómo me había contado Bella.

Yo no me moví de mi sitio... y Bella vino a por mi, agarrándome de la mano y dándome una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Lentamente nos acercamos a ellos.

-Papá, Sue... el es Edward, mi novio- dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Charlie me escaneaban de arriba abajo, mientras que Sue se adelantaba para saludarme.

-Por fin puedo verte en persona- me saludó guiñándome un ojo -Bella tiene razón, eres mucho mas guapo y alto que en las fotos- dijo mientras me abrazaba ligeramente... pude sentir el sonrijo de mi cara.

-Es un placer conocerla- respondí educadamente. Mi mano no soltaba la de Bella.

-Llámame Sue, por favor... o te llamaré Alteza sino lo haces- me reprendió en broma.

Asentí con una sonrisa... y me giré para extender mi mano a mi suegro.

-Es un placer conocerle... jefe Swan- murmuré un poco nervioso.

-Edward- dijo simplemente, aceptando la mano que le tendía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Oí a Bella respirar aliviada a mi lado, mientras que mi padre y Jasper mostraban una sonrisa divertida. Iban a ser cinco días muuuyyy largos...


	17. Un americano en Londres II

Hoola mis chicas!!!! Espero que la semana fuera bien, y que descanseis estos dos días. Yo voy mejor con la gripe, poco a poco.

**De nuevo gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, sois estupendas. Y a las nuevas incorporaciones, bienvenidas.**

**Bien, veamos que tal le va a Edward con el suegro, no le he puesto tan ogro como en los libros jejjeje.**

**MMMMUUUUUUUAAAACCCKKKKKKSSSSS, espero que os guste y hasta la semana que viene!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 16: Un americano en Londres II _

Nunca había visto a Edward tan nervioso, no sabía que mi padre intimidara tanto. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, la propia Esme, Edward yo les mostramos su habitación, ubicada en el primer piso, pero alejada de las nuestras.

Les dejamos un rato descansar, ya que todavía no se habían acostumbrado al horario y le propuse a Edward ir a la sala de música un rato, a ver si se le pasaban los nervios.

-¿Estás bien?- empezaba a preocuparme de verdad.

-Si... parece que todo va por buen camino- me confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves?, y tu tan asustado- repliqué.

Una vez en la sala, nos sentamos en el banquillo del piano.

-Tu dirás- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa, esperando a que eligiera.

-Para Elisa- respondí. Las notas fluyeron suavemente por la habitación. Mi cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de Edward, cerrando mis ojos. No recuerdo en qué momento terminó la melodía, al abrir los ojos Edward tocaba Claro de Luna.

Le miré enternecida, sabía que me recordaba a mi madre, y la tocaba siempre que podía, por una parte me ponía triste, pero por otra parte me gustaba escucharla de nuevo.

Al terminar se giró, mirándome. Me abracé a su cuello, y el me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Gracias- le susurré con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre que quieras, mi niña- respondió.

Al girarnos mis padres y los suyos nos estaban mirando. Pude ver un halo de emoción en el rostro de mi padre, recordando también a mi madre, estaba segura de ello. Nos levantamos, para ir a su encuentro.

-Qué bien tocas- exclamó Sue admirada.

-Gracias- respondió avergonzado. Me reí para mis adentros, rara vez Edward se sonrojaba.

-¿Alice y Jasper?- pregunté, extrañada de no ver a la pequeña duende saltando alrededor.

-Se han ido a dar un paseo, estábamos enseñándoles el castillo a tus padres- me explicó Carlisle.

Los seguimos para acompañarlos. Las caras de mi padre y Sue eran de película, admirando cada una de las salas, los muebles, las obras de arte. Sue estaba emocionada, para eso era igual que yo.

Después de recorrer el castillo, enseguida se hizo la hora de comer. Comimos con tranquilidad, para después sentarnos en el salón.

-Espero que mañana no te importe madrugar, tenemos una larga jornada por delante- le dijo Carlisle a mi padre.

-En absoluto, estoy impaciente- dijo él tan tranquilo. Sue, Esme y yo rodamos los ojos a la vez, que pesados eran con el tema de la caza.

-Iremos en jeep, acompañados de dos ojeadores, que se encargarán de los perros- le explicaba.

-¿Qué especies se cazan aquí?- preguntó de nuevo mi padre.

-Pues corzos, venados, ciervos, jabalíes... así como un gran número de aves; el coto de caza de Windsor es muy amplio- le relataba.

Edward y yo escuchábamos la conversación atentos, hasta que mi padre se giró para dirigirse a Edward.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?- le interrogó.

-Oh... yo no soy muy aficionado a la caza, apenas he ido un par de veces- explicó con tranquilidad.

-Pero podemos acercarnos un rato, ¿verdad?- le pregunté. El asintió con una sonrisa.

-Llevaremos a Sue, y a mi madre también- me prometió.

Estuvimos hablando de diferentes cosas, tanto de mi vida en Londres como de Forks.

-Es evidente que Bella se ha adaptado muy bien al cambio- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Es un encanto, en palacio todo el mundo la conoce y la adora- dijo Esme guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Os sorprendió la noticia?- preguntó Carlisle curioso.

-Bueno... el día que nos lo dijo nos quedamos de piedra- hizo una pausa -sabía que pensaba en algún chico, pero nunca nos dijo el nombre- relataba Sue.

-Papá se atragantó- recordé con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que entenderme hija- dijo en falso tono de reproche – no todos los días viene tu hija y te dije que su novio es el futuro rey de Inglaterra -dijo divertido. Mi padre estaba de demasiado buen humor, cosa que me aliviaba bastante.

Todos reímos ante el comentario de mi padre, incluido Edward.

-Al principio estaba un poco preocupado- confesó -no me malinterpretes Edward, pero debes entenderme, cuándo Bells nos explicó que os veíais en secreto, por todo el tema de la prensa y eso; no sabía si ella podría soportarlo, y no sé qué pasaría en el caso de que saliera a la luz- explicó.

-Le entiendo perfectamente jefe Swan; yo soy el primero que se preocupa por ese tema... y mi principal preocupación es protegerla todo lo que pueda- respondió Edward.

-Casa Real sólo anuncia compromisos oficiales; no se comentan los temas privados. Por eso, queremos ambos estén tranquilos un tiempo, disfrutando de su noviazgo y centrándose en sus carreras- explicó Esme.

-¿Qué pasaría si la prensa se enterara?- preguntó Sue a Esme.

-Pues cómo un día le expliqué a Bella, tomarlo con la mayor tranquilidad que fuese posible. Los periodistas hablan mucho; no te voy a negar que es un poco agobiante, a mi me ocurrió un poco antes de que se anunciara nuestra boda. Tenía días que me levantaba muy animada, y otros que no quería salir de casa- empezó a contarle, pero yo la interrumpí.

-Pero sé que no puedo gustarle a todo el mundo, y tendré que acostumbrarme. La prensa sensacionalista, cada semana saca una lista con las posibles novias de Edward, princesas europeas y muchachas inglesas de familias ricas... al principio me dolía un poco- confesé agachando la cabeza -pero he aprendido a hacer oídos sordos a todos esos rumores- respondí mirando a mi novio con cariño.

-Además es muy buena alumna... casi sabe de protocolo más que yo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Esme me va enseñando poco a poco- añadí.

-De modo que pensáis casaros- interrogó mi padre.

-Dentro de un tiempo, si todo va bien si- le dijo Edward.

-Pensaba que los príncipes se casaban con princesas- contestó mi padre.

-Los tiempos cambian y avanzan... y las monarquías también; cómo ya le explicamos a Bella en su día, nunca le hemos puesto condiciones a Edward sobre a quién elegir, lo primordial es que ellos se quieran. Yo misma no he nacido con sangre real, y se lo que ella siente- intervino Esme.

-Y se quieren, eso está a la vista- dijo Sue, mirándome con una sonrisa.

La conversación tomó otro rumbo, y Edward y yo decidimos escaquearnos un rato. Una vez en el jardín, nos relajamos y pudimos charlar.

-Creo que le has caído bien a mi padre- dije tomando su mano.

-Eso creo... espero no hacerlo enojar mucho- exclamó divertido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás a Forks en verano?- le pregunté ansiosa -quiero que conozcas mi casa y todo lo de allí- le pedí.

-Claro que sí cariño, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer todo aquello, conocer a Angela y Ben, y al resto... ¿les has hablado de mi?, es decir, ¿saben quién soy?- me preguntó.

-No les he contado nada, decidí que por el momento era mejor así, pero Angela sabe quién eres, estudia periodismo y te ha visto en periódicos y revistas- le conté -pero ellos seguro que no dirán nada- le tranquilicé.

-Bella, no pasa nada cielo, de verdad- ahora el me tranquilizaba a mi, dándome un pequeño beso.

-¿Y después qué haremos?- pregunté curiosa.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo aquí, en Windsor... podríamos dividir el verano entre Forks y ésto- dijo señalando a su alrededor -no tengo viajes programados, y no quiero pasarme tres meses sin verte- me susurró.

-Yo tampoco- afirmé.

-Además, en tu cumpleaños podríamos estar con tu padre y Sue... y tienes que presentarme a la abuela Swan- me recordó con una sonrisa.

-Iremos a verla, no te preocupes- le tranquilicé riéndome.

Proseguimos nuestro paseo, hablando de nuestras cosas.

-¿Vendrás a hacerme una visita esta noche?... nadie se enterará- murmuré en tono sensual.

-Bella, me encantaría, pero no quiero que tu padre me decapite- contestó burlón.

Puse un puchero, mostrando mi desconformidad.

-Te prometo portarme bien... además tus casa tienen una ventaja... son enormes y nadie duerme muy pegado a otro- exclamé con cara de niña buena.

-¿Y a qué le llamas tu portase bien?- me preguntó, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Te lo demostraré si vienes...- dejé la frase inconclusa, ya que sus labios chocaron con los míos, en un tierno beso... hasta que un carraspeo nos devolvió al mundo.

-Edward, ¿te importa que te robemos a Bella un rato?- preguntó Sue con una sonrisa. Mi padre me guiñó un ojo con simpatía.

-Claro que no, por supuesto; hasta luego preciosa- se despidió de mi besándome en la frente.

Los tres estuvimos paseando un rato.

-¿Y bien?- les pregunté sin rodeos -¿qué os parece?-.

-Es encantador Bella-me dijo emocionada.

-Y su familia también, son tan amables y sencillos... no me los esperaba así- confesó mi padre.

-Si lo son, todos ellos- admití.

-Tenía mis dudas; entiéndeme hija, no es un noviazgo normal... no has nacido en este mundo, que tendrá sus cosas buenas y malas; además os veo muy seguros con el tema de querer casaros- me medio preguntó. Tomé aire, para hablar.

-Sé que debe resultar extraño, y nunca sabemos que puede pasar a día de mañana... pero a día de hoy esa es nuestra intención... porque no concibo mi vida con otro que no sea él- murmuré -y jamás le pediré que renuncie- aclaré a ambos.

-Te convertirás en princesa... y reina en un futuro- dijo Sue.

-Ya lo sé, se que puede parecer extraño, o asustar la idea; a mi me aterraba al principio. Recuerdo la noche en que se me declaró, le dije que debía encontrar a otra chica más apropiada, o a una princesa... pero al final ganó el corazón- terminé de contarles.

-No cabe duda alguna, estáis hechos el uno para el otro... tu padre me lo ha comentado antes- dijo Sue.

-Bells, ese chico se desvive por ti, sólo hace falta veros, tenéis complicidad, química, cariño...- empezó a enumerar mi padre. Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿No pensabas que era tan observador, cierto?; a decir verdad,me siento halagado de que cuide tan bien de ti, ahora que ya no estás en casa, y ya te lo dije, me importa tu felicidad, y nunca te había visto así- me explicó.

-Desde que estás con el eres otra, tus ojos te delatan... y los suyos; nunca he visto a nadie mirar con tanta devoción- decía Sue.

-Sólo queremos que seas feliz... y te apoyaremos en todo... creo que viajaremos mucho aquí, ¿verdad Sue?- exclamó mi padre divertido.

Nos reímos los tres, continuando nuestro paseo. Me contaron cómo estaba la abuela, y todo lo acontecido en Forks. Escuchaba atentamente, hasta que Edward regresó a nuestro encuentro.

-Hola- le saludé con una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano.

-Espero no molestar, mi padre me ha entretenido con unos asuntos de última hora- nos explicó. En mi cara se formó una mueca de horror.

-¿Tienes que irte?- pregunté temerosa.

-No cariño, tranquila; sólo me ha estado comentando unas audiencias que habrá dentro de dos semanas- me tranquilizó.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- preguntó Sue con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... esto es así, viajes, actos... mi padre dice que un rey nunca descansa- les explicó. Tomados de la mano, seguimos paseando en compañía de ellos.

-Cuéntanos algo más de ti Edward; Bella nos explicó que recibiste formación militar- le preguntó mi padre.

-Así es, en una academia en Alemania- respondió.

-¿Fue muy duro?- preguntó Sue.

-Un poco... la formación militar es muy dura y disciplinada... pero es un requisito que todo príncipe heredero debe pasar, al menos una vez en la vida- les explicó amablemente.

-¿Qué rangos posees?- preguntó muy interesado mi padre.

-Soy Almirante de la Armada Real, General del Ejército y Mariscal jefe del Aire de la Real fuerza aérea- enumeró.

-La Armada Real equivale a los marines en Estados Unidos- expliqué.

-Pero el verdadero Capitán General de los Ejércitos ingleses es mi padre; el ejército está muy vinculado a la Case Real- le explicó amablemente.

-¿No te agota este ritmo de vida?; bueno, tus padres nos han comentado que ahora sólo viajas lo imprescindible, debido a los estudios- le cuestionó Sue.

-No niego que es agotador... a veces incluso intimidante conocer a tantas personas importantes, también soy tímido- dijo bajando la vista. Le di un tierno apretón en la mano,animándole un poco.

-Bells me dijo que me temías un poco- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Sue le echó una mirada seria y enojada, pero Edward tomó aire para hablar.

-Un poco si, no lo niego... sólo quiero que sepa que quiero a su hija jefe Swan, y que jamás haré nada que la pueda dañar- le dijo muy serio.

-Espero que lo hagas muchacho, ahora que ya no estoy yo para cuidarla, esta tarea te toca a ti- contestó mi padre.

-¿Cómo lleváis el hecho de veros así, a escondidas?- nos preguntó Sue.

-Ya estamos acostumbrados, a veces me gustaría llevarla de viaje, a cenar, al cine, como cualquier pareja de novios... pero de momento es mejor así- respondió pensativo.

Mi padre asintió, también pensativo, mientras Sue se dirigía a Edward.

-Bien, supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho Bella, nos gustaría que vinieras a Forks en verano-.

-Por supuesto, tengo ganas de conocer todo aquello; si no os molesta, le he pedido a Bella pasar parte del verano en Forks y parte aquí- le explicó.

-No queremos separarnos, en ese tiempo no tiene viajes- añadí.

-Por supuesto, ¿cuándo vendríais?- nos preguntó Sue.

-Desde agosto hasta pasar mi cumpleaños- respondí, a lo que Edward asintió.

-Sólo una cosa... por supuesto iré de incógnito, pero Emmet debe venir conmigo- explicó con cautela.

-Es el novio de Rosalie, no puede salir sin escolta- aclaré.

-Tranquilo, eso ya nos lo imaginábamos; no hay problema, en casa hay sitio de sobra- dijo Sue, feliz de tener visita.

Continuamos paseando y hablando tranquilamente; Edward iba explicándoles hechos y lugares del castillo y los alrededores. Sue estaba encantada, y mi padre y Edward parecían llevarse bastante bien.

Después de cenar, nuestros padres se quedaron charlando en una de las salas, y nosotros, junto con Alice y Jasper, estuvimos viendo una película.

Al acabar nos depedimos para irnos a dormir. Me retiré a mi habitación, y justo quince minutos después Edward entró, cerrando la puerta. Nos acurrucamos en mi cama.

-¿Ves cómo todo ha ido bien?- le medio regañé, intentando poner en orden su rebelde pelo.

-Si... mejor de lo que creía; son muy amables y simpáticos, se han portado muy bien conmigo; y parece que con mis padres han hecho buenas migas- repuso contento.

-Si, es un alivio; si te digo la verdad, yo también estaba un poco nerviosa- le confesé.

El rió, besándome el pelo y jugando con un mechón de éste.

-Me lo imaginaba... además, tengo muchas ganas de ir a Forks- me dijo con una mirada cómplice.

-Estoy segura de que te gustará todo aquello... pero allí no podremos tentar a la suerte, mi casa no tan grande... tendrás que dormir con Emmet- le dije. El rió por mi advertencia.

-Me lo imaginaba, no quiero hacer enfadar al jefe Swan- respondió, todavía riendo.

-Lo único... mi casa es muy humilde... me da un poco de vergüenza- le confesé. En contadas ocasiones, me seguía sintiendo muy inferior a él. El negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con mis palabras.

-No quiero que digas esas cosas... seguro que tu casa es mucho más acogedora y hogareña que las mías... y te he dicho muchas veces que no me importan los lujos, porque lo más valioso para mi está entre mis brazos- me dijo apretándome contra él.

Todavía, aun llevando meses con él, me costaba digerir las palabras que me decía... a veces pensaba que era irreal.

-Eres un sueño- susurré casi para mi misma, pero me oyó.

-Tu eres un sueño, mi niña... y por cierto... creo que ibas a demostrarme lo bien que te ibas a portar...- dejó la frase inconclusa, mirándome con esa sonrisa sexy.

-Huuummm.... deja que piense la manera- dije, acercando mis labios a los suyos.

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD PVO**

Tal y como quedaron nuestros padres, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para ir a cazar. En el desayuno nos reunimos con mi madre y Sue, ya que Alice y Jasper habían salido muy temprano y no volverían hasta la noche.

Después del desayuno, mi madre mandó preparar una cesta, para llevar un pequeño refrigerio a mi padre y a Charlie. Una vez tuvimos todo, nos dirigimos a uno de los todoterrenos. Bella y yo nos pusimos delante, mientras que mamá y Sue iban en animada conversación detrás, con una enorme cesta de picnic entre ellas.

-¿Falta mucho?- me preguntó mi niña.

-Pues según sus indicaciones, deberían estar por esta zona- dije; de pronto un disparo se oyó en el aire.

-Bingo- exclamé triunfante.

Bajamos del coche y no andamos ni cinco minutos, cuándo divisamos a mi padre con el rifle al hombro, mientras le comentaba algo a Charlie. Bella no pudo reprimir las risas al ver a éste con una gorra de cuadros escocesa.

-Charlie, pareces todo un caballero inglés- le dijo Sue.

-¿A qué si?; y tu no te rías tanto señorita- le regañó en tono burlón.

-Os hemos traído el almuerzo- les dijo mi madre.

-Estupendo, pensábamos en hacer un descanso- exclamó mi padre.

Saqué del coche una mesa de picnic, y Bella me ayudó a montarla. Esme y Sue dispusieron sobre ella un termo con café y diferentes cosas para comer.

Nuestros padres se acercaron, prácticamente atacando a las pobres vituallas.

-¿Cómo va el día?- pregunté a Charlie.

-Esto es fantástico, ya llevamos dos venados y un corzo- respondió feliz cual niño.

-Si, la temporada promete; me da rabia que te tengas que ir, nunca había estado tan entretenido cazando- dijo mi padre poniendo una mueca. Todo empezamos a reír, pero de repente Charlie pidió silencio.

Mi padre y el se miraron, y automáticamente cogieron los rifles. Se adelantaron unos metros, cargando las armas.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-Han debido oír a una presa... los cazadores tienen el oído muy fino- le dije rodeándola con mis brazos, ya que noté qué tenía un poco de frío.

Efectivamente, nada más decirle eso a Bella un enorme ciervo apareció a unos metros de nosotros. Mi padre se adelantó, y en un rápido movimiento disparó.

-¿Le he dado?- preguntó confuso, volviéndose hacia Charlie, ya que el ciervo estaba bastante oculto entre la maleza.

-No lo se, vamos a averiguarlo- contestó. Decidí adelantarme junto a él. Recorrimos durante unos cinco minutos el perímetro.

-Me parece que mi padre ha fallado esta vez- le dije, después de rastrear inútilmente la zona.

El asintió en silencio, cuándo vimos un pequeño grupo de perdices.

-¿Quieres tirar?- me ofreció, al ver mi titubeo, prosiguió -vamos- me animó.

Cogí el arma y la cargué. En el ejército no se me daban muy bien las prácticas de tiro, la puntería no era uno de mis fuertes.

Enfoqué al pequeño grupo de aves, y disparé. La mayoría salieron volando, y ambos nos acercamos.

Efectivamente, no le di a ninguna. Le devolví el arma a Charlie.

-La caza no es lo mío- dije divertido.

-Ya veo... ésto... yo quería hablar contigo, a solas- me dijo. Me tensé, ya me parecía a mi que todo era demasiado bonito.

-Usted dirá jefe Swan- le insté para que hablara.

-Verás... se que puedo sonar como un padre sobreprotector- empezó su discurso -pero Bella es lo que más quiero en el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa, pero tono serio de voz.

-Entonces tenemos algo en común- le respondí con otra.

-Edward, me caes bien; me siento halagado de cómo quieres a Bella, y de cómo la quiere tu familia... pero si la haces daño... -dejó la frase sin terminar, poniendo la cara de jefe que Bella me había contado muchas veces... y tenía razón, era bastante intimidadora. Tragué saliva, para responderle.

-Si alguna vez le hago daño, tiene mi permiso para dispararme- respondí.

-¿Aunque deje a Inglaterra sin príncipe heredero?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Seguro que Alice sería una buena reina- repuse riendo.

-No quiero mi pensarlo- dijo con fingido terror, rodando los ojos. Ambos nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, mientras volvíamos con el grupo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Bella.

-Nada... tu padre me ha dado unas recomendaciones- le contesté aun riéndome.

-Papá- le miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero le aclaré enseguida.

-Tranquila, no me ha amenazado ni nada, ¿verdad, jefe Swan?- le pregunté. El asintió con una sonrisa, pero mi novia no parecía muy convencida de ello.

-Cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, son cosas nuestras- la tranquilicé, agarrándola suavemente de la cintura.

Ella pareció quedarse conforme, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

*******

El resto de los días que Charlie y Sue pasaron con nosotros transcurrieron sin ningún sobresalto. Sue y Esme se habían hecho muy amigas, ya que ambas tenían gustos similares por el arte y la historia.

Papá y mi suegro descubrieron que eran el uno para el otro, en el sentido de la compañía para la caza y pesca. Después de dos intensos días cazando, al tercero decidieron ir a pescar, prometiéndonos que esa noche cenaríamos el pescado que supuestamente, habían pescado. Pero según ellos, las truchas desaparecieron misteriosamente del río, y terminamos cenando unas tortillas y ensaladas, hechas por mi madre y Sue. Hubo cachondeo un día entero.

Bella disfrutó mucho de estos días, ella no me lo decía, pero sabía de sobra que echaba mucho de menos a su familia, cosa completamente lógica. Al final, el día que ellos partían llegó, y después de despedirse de mis padres y de Alice, se giraron para despedirse de mi.

-Ha sido un placer haber estado aquí Edward, y sobre todo haberte conocido- me dijo Sue abrazándome.

-Os echaremos de menos- le respondí, y tendí mi mano a su padre.

-Jefe Swan, me alegro mucho de haberle conocido- le dije; aunque tenía una fachada seria e imponente, era simpático y bromista, me caía muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo Edward... y recuerda lo que hablamos, cuida a mi hija- dijo muy muy bajito.

-Con mi vida, no se preocupe- le respondí serio.

-Y llámame de tu- añadió. Asentí, mientras Sue tomaba la palabra -os esperamos en verano- nos dijo a Bella a mi.

-Allí estaré... no me perdería las barbacoas veraniegas del jefe Swan- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Salimos a despedirles a la puerta, mientras Bella me daba un pequeño beso, ya que se iba con Jasper a llevarles al aeropuerto.

El resto de las vacaciones las pasamos en Windsor. Todavía teníamos una semana antes de que iniciaran de nuevo las clases. Bella estaba un poco triste por la marcha de su padre y Sue, de modo que la tenía distraída haciendo mil y una cosas, no me gustaba verla deprimida.

Las vacaciones pasaron, y volvimos al ajetreo de las clases, y enseguida llegó mayo, sumiéndonos en los exámenes finales y casi sin poder tener un poco de intimidad con mi niña... pero nos consolábamos pensando que teníamos todo el verano por delante... hasta que por fin, llegó el último día de clases.


	18. Un verano inolvidable I

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! Cómo estáis???**

**Espero que la semana acabe bien, y el finde a descansar.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, sois la mejores.**

**Bien... termina el curso... supongo que esperáis el capítulo en que se van a Windsor y a Forks... pero antes una sorpresita... así que agarrad el pareo y el bikini.**

**MMMUUUUAAACCKKSSSSS... espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Un verano inolvidable I_

Nada más llegar a casa, me tiré en el sofá, exhausta después de casi un mes sin levantar la vista de los apuntes. Hoy por fin, viernes doce de junio, acababa de realizar el último examen del curso. Edward estaba aún en el suyo, y ya terminaba también. Habíamos quedado en vernos en casa y reunirnos aquí los seis, como era la costumbre. Me cambié de ropa, desterré los libros y apuntes lanzándolos al escritorio, y bajé a por la comida. Decidí encargar comida italiana, así no tenía que cocinar.

Al volver a casa, estaba preparando la mesa, cuándo sonó en timbre. Al abrir la puerta, la pequeña duende se tiró a mis brazos. Con el lío de los exámenes casi no la había visto.

-Se acabó, somos libres Bells- dijo emocionada. Después de saludar a Jasper, los hice pasar. Estábamos terminando de poner la mesa, cuándo la puerta se abrió, entrando Rose, Emmet y Edward. Me lancé a sus brazos, que me recogieron de inmediato.

-Por fin- suspiré contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo te ha ido cariño?- me preguntó.

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿y el tuyo?- pregunté de vuelta.

-Creo y espero que bien; por fin libres- susurró contra mis labios, para después darme un gran beso. Lo recibí gustosa, ya que casi no habíamos tenido momentos de intimidad desde que empezaron los exámenes. Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos.

-Chicos, me encanta que sean tan fogosos... ¡pero me muero de hambre!- dramatizó Emmet, poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

Todos reímos ante su comentario, mientras Rose le daba una colleja, diciéndole que no tenía paciencia alguna.

Comimos en animada charla, en un ambiente relajado y bromeando los unos con los otros.

-¿Cuándo os marcháis?- le pregunté a Rosalie. Ya que Emmet y ella nos iban a acompañar a Foks durante un mes y medio, el cogía las vacaciones en tres días.

-El martes nos vamos a Cardiff tres semanas, y julio lo pasaremos en Boston- explicó, ya que aun no conocía a los padres de Emmet.

-Tendremos que recoger el apartamento- musité pensativa, ya que hasta que nos fuéramos a Forks, me quedaba todo el verano con Edward en su casa. Miré a Alice, preguntándole con la mirada.

-Nosotros nos vamos en dos semanas a Norfolk Park, y desde mediados de julio a Windsor- nos explicó. Estaba claro que cada pareja se iba por su cuenta. Miré a Edward con algo de pena. Me apetecía mucho estar en Windsor, y nos íbamos el domingo de la próxima semana, pero no estaríamos a nuestro aire. Me devolvió una mirada divertida y traviesa... algo se traía entre manos.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Nada- respondió, disimulando una sonrisilla maliciosa, que compartía con Alice.

-Sabes que no me van mucho las sorpresas- le advertí un poco seria.

-Tranquila- me sentó en su regazo -creo que te va a gustar... pero lo sabrás un poco más tarde- repuso divertido.

Por mas que puse los pucheros más lastimeros que se me ocurrieron, no me dijo nada.

Una vez que Jasper y Alice se marcharon, y Emmet y Rose se encerraron en el cuarto de ella, dirigí mi vista a mi principesco novio... ¿qué diantres se le habrá ocurrido esta vez?.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté cual niña pequeña esperando el regalo de navidad. El rió, mientras me sentaba en su regazo y me rodeaba la cintura.

-Digamos que te he comprado un pequeño regalo, por ser buena estudiante- me dijo burlón. Puse cara de circunstancias, me encantaban los regalos que me hacía... pero no quería que se gastara tanto dinero. Además, en ocho días cumplía veintidós años, y no sabía qué regalarle. Sabía que lo celebraría en la intimidad, y comeríamos con sus padres y Alice y Jasper en palacio.

-Bueno... en realidad es para disfrutarlo los dos- me explicó. Fruncí el entrecejo, pensando... pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Cierra los ojos- me dijo muy bajito. Obedecí, y posó algo ligero y plano en mi mano. Era un sobre. Le miré con un interrogante en mi cara.

-Vamos, ábrelo cariño- me animó.

Lentamente saqué el contenido; eran dos pasajes de avión, y al leer el destino casi me desmayo de la impresión.

-¿Isla de Mahe?- pregunté alucinada. Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

-Per... pero eso está en las Seychelles- murmuré en voz baja.

-Así es... al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños nos vamos dos semanas de vacaciones... solos tu y yo- me anunció.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo... ¿era una broma?.

-Pero... ¿no tienes que llevar seguridad?- pregunté confusa. El negó con la cabeza, explicándome.

-El hotel al que vamos, el Maia Luxury, es un resort privado. Está formado por una decena de casas individuales, con una cala exclusiva en cada una de ellas. Cada casa cuenta con servicio propio de habitaciones... y créeme, por las cantidades que se pagan, son muy, muy discretos. Jasper y Alice fueron hace un par de años, y nadie se enteró. También varios príncipes amigos míos han ido de incógnito, con sus novias... me lo han recomendado- me explicó.

Le miraba patidifusa; no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre lograba sorprenderme.

-Sabía que te daba un poco de envidia que ellos cuatro se fueran solos un tiempo... y también nos merecemos intimidad, necesito abrazarte y besarte sin que tenga que mirar a mi alrededor- me explicó -y me gustaría que nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos fueran inolvidables, dado que todavía no te puedo llevar a hacer turismo por ahí... y me gustaría enseñarte tantos lugares- me contó con un poso de tristeza en su voz.

Las lágrimas caían por mi cara, no podía creerlo. Me abracé fuertemente a su cuello, besándole la cara.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.... es demasiado, pero me encanta; no puedo esperar a pasear por la playa, sin nadie que nos moleste- sonreí ante esas palabras.

Por internet me mostró el hotel... y no tenía palabras. Eran casas de un dormitorio, equipadas con una pequeña cocina y un coqueto salón, con una televisión de plasma enorme, y ordenador con conexión a internet.

Muy bien amueblado y lujoso, una cama enorme de matrimonio, que desembocaba en una terraza, mirando al mar. En la terraza, mesas y sillas, para poder comer ahí mismo. El baño estaba abierto también al mar, con la bañera redonda pegada al cristal, y la pequeña piscina de la casa parecía fundirse con las azules aguas del Océano Índico.

Las calas, de arena blanca, y el asombroso atardecer que mostraban las fotografías me dejaron enamorada del sitio.

-Iremos en un vuelo privado desde aquí, el hotel tiene su propio heliopuerto; debes darme tu pasaporte para dárselo a Maguie, para que haga todos los trámites- me siguió contando.

-¿Cuántas horas de vuelo son?- pregunté curiosa.

-Son unas doce horas, diez desde París; allí hay una diferencia horaria de tres horas, ahora allí son -miró su reloj, haciendo cálculos -las siete y media de la tarde- me explicó. Aquí eran las cuatro y media.

Le miré emocionada, no podía creérmelo todavía.

-Gracias de nuevo Edward, es un sueño- le dije, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptarlo y compartirlo conmigo-, me dijo con ternura.

*********

Esa noche Emmet y él se quedaron a dormir con nosotras. Llegó el día que Rose y Emmet se iban; ya estábamos en casa de Edward, y habíamos cerrado y recogido el apartamento. Me despedí de ellos con un gran abrazo hasta agosto.

-Espero lo paséis muy bien por allí- le deseé a Rose.

-Y tú disfruta ese pedazo de viaje que vas a hacer- me guiñó un ojo divertida. Le devolví una sonrisa cómplice, observando cómo se montaban en el coche, camino de la ciudad natal de Emmet.

Esa semana descansamos y dormimos a nuestras anchas. Una tarde me fui con Alice de compras, alegando ella que necesitaba ropa de playa para el viaje. De paso, aproveché para comprar el regalo de Edward.

Volví con cinco bikinis, varios pareos, sandalias y chancletas, pantalones cortos, camisetas y vestidos playeros.

Recogí el regalo de Edward; después de mucho pensarlo, me decidí por una partitura de una obra de Shubert, que estaba agotada desde hace años, pero finalmente, pude conseguir.

El veinte de junio, día de su cumpleaños, Edward debía dar una rueda de prensa en una de las salas de palacio. Sólo sería media hora, y después comeríamos en familia. Estiré los músculos, y lentamente me incliné sobre su cara, dándole pequeños besitos.

-Arriba dormilón- susurré en voz baja. Lentamente abrió los ojos, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Felicidades cariño- susurré para darle un beso en los labios. Una de sus manos fue hacia mi melena, enredando los dedos en ella.

-Gracias, buenos días mi niña- dijo estirándose. Me reí, mientras me estiraba hacia la mesilla para coger mi regalo. Se lo tendí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espero que te guste- balbuceé jugueteando con mis dedos. Lentamente lo abrió, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

-No sabía qué comprarte, y me acordé de la partitura que no conseguías encontrar- le expliqué con una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias cariño, me encanta- dijo contra mis labios -aunque tu eres mi mejor regalo- susurró contra mi cuello, para empezar a recorrerlo con su boca. Ahogué varios gemidos, mientras me tumbaba en la cama, sin dejar de besarme, pero unos golpes en la puerta nos separaron abruptamente. Pegué un salto, escondiéndome en el baño, por suerte ambos estábamos vestidos. Oí voces, y finalmente la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-Bella, puedes salir- me dijo Edward desde el otro lado. Lentamente abrí la puerta, estaba roja de vergüenza. Mi novio no podía disimular la risa. Al final terminé por reírme con él.

-Era Demetri, la conferencia es dentro de una hora- me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza, y me despedí de él, para ir a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Me duché y me puse unos vaqueros piratas, con una camiseta blanca y unas sandalias blancas y planas, ya que hacía mucho calor.

Al salir de mi habitación entré de nuevo en la de Edward, estaba peleándose con el nudo de la corbata.

-Espera- le dije. Me acerqué y en un momento lo arreglé. Estaba muy guapo, con un traje gris, camisa azul claro y una corbata de rayas amarillas y azules.

-Listo- exclamé contenta, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Gracias, se te da bien- me alabó mirando el nudo por el espejo.

-Siempre le hago el nudo de las corbatas a mi padre, nunca consigue aprender- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Agarrados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia el comedor; por el camino todo el mundo felicitaba a Edward, que daba las gracias con amabilidad. Sus padres, Alice y Jasper ya estaban allí. Recibió las felicitaciones de toda la familia, y desayunamos tranquilos.

-Edward, la prensa está preparada- le dijo Sam. Suspiró lentamente, y se volvió hacia mi.

-Te prometo que terminaré enseguida- dijo cogiéndome de una mano.

-Tranquilo, buena suerte- le guiñé un ojo.

Salió con Sam, y Maguie se volvió para hablarme.

-Ven conmigo querida... supongo que querrás verlo- me dijo. Asentí curiosa, y me fui con Maguie, Carlisle y Esme hacia una sala contigua. Había más gente allí, y me puse en una esquina, desde dónde le veía. Los flashes de las cámaras disparaban a toda velocidad, pero el parecía tranquilo.

-Alteza, ¿cómo celebrará su cumpleaños?- interrogó un periodista.

-Tranquilamente, con mi familia y amigos más cercanos- respondió con esa voz aterciopelada que le caracterizaba.

-Acaba de terminar su segundo año de universidad, ¿cómo le ha ido?- preguntó otro.

-Bastante bien, de momento he aprobado todas las asignaturas, a falta de dos por saber la nota. Estoy muy satisfecho con la carrera y lo que trata- explicó.

Sam señaló a aun chico moreno y musculoso, para cederle la palabra.

-Príncipe Edward, la mayoría de los herederos europeos están ya casados o comprometidos; ¿no ha pensado en que debe dar continuidad a la dinastía?- preguntó con mala intención.

Noté que Edward se tensaba un poco, pero consiguió mantener la compostura para responder.

-Verá, señor Black- empezó su discurso, y yo gemí para mis adentros, a Edward no le caía nada bien este periodista- el tema de si tengo novia o no es un asunto privado, que nos concierne a mi y a ella, en el caso de que la tenga -hizo una pausa, para después seguir -por supuesto que sé que la sucesión debe asegurarse con un heredero, y cuándo decida contraer matrimonio todos lo sabrán- terminó de decir, dando por zanjada la pregunta.

-¿Qué hay de los rumores que lo emparejan con la princesa Anne Louise de Noruega?- siguió preguntando Black. Rodé los ojos, mientras Esme me daba una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Con todo mis respetos hacia la princesa, son totalmente falsos- afirmó rotundamente.

Sam dio la palabra a una chica morena, de cara amable.

-Leah Clearwater, del London Daily -se presentó, por lo menos esta y el otro chico del London Daily son amables, según lo que me contaba Edward - ¿cómo se le presentan las vacaciones, Alteza?-.

-Pues descansando y disfrutando con mi familia; hasta octubre no tengo ningún viaje programado- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sam observó al pequeño grupo de periodistas -bien, si no hay ninguna pregunta más, hemos terminado-.

-Gracias por atendernos alteza, y feliz cumpleaños- dijo uno de ellos, arrancando los aplausos del resto.

-Gracias señores, buenos días- se despidió y salió del salón, entrando a donde nosotros estábamos. Las puertas se cerraron tras él, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. De inmediato, se acercó a mi.

-¿No estás enfadada?- me preguntó con nervios.

-¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?, Edward, has estado muy bien... y recuerda que ya no hago caso a toda eso que saca el Daily Mirror- le dije acariciándole una mejilla e intentando tranquilizarle. Me besó la palma de mi mano, todavía en su cara.

-Perdona cariño, es que ese Black y su periódico me sacan de mis casillas- siseó cabreado.

-Ahora vámonos a dar un paseo, a ver si te tranquilizas- le dije.

-Antes déjame cambiarme de ropa, me estoy asando de calor- masculló, quitándose la corbata.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana solos, perdidos por el palacio y hablando de lo ocurrido en la rueda de prensa. A la hora de la comida ya se le había olvidado, y volvía a estar relajado y feliz.

-¿A qué hora os vais?- preguntó Carlisle.

-El avión sale a las seis de la mañana, nos toca madrugar- dijo Edward.

-Espero lo paséis bien y disfrutéis, es un auténtico paraíso- nos dijo Esme, mirándonos con complicidad.

-¿Habéis estado?- le pregunté.

-Tres veces, dos de visita oficial y una de turismo, así como vosotros- nos explicó.

-En 1756, las islas pasaron a dominio francés; desde 1794 pasaron a ocupación inglesa, y después de las Guerras napoleónicas, en 1814, pasaron exclusivamente a ser territorio inglés- me explicó Carlisle.

-Hasta que en 1976 la Commonwealth le concedió la independencia- terminó de añadir Edward.

Estaba asombrada, ese dato no lo sabía. El resto de la comida pasó tranquilamente, charlando y recibiendo recomendaciones.

-No te preocupes Bella, el resort está a prueba de periodistas; no os pillarían ni por asomo- nos dijo Alice.

-La seguridad allí es extrema; los clientes que van allí son gente muy rica e importante- dijo Esme, que también conocía el hotel.

-Habéis pasado una época estresante con los exámenes... os vendrá bien desconectar del mundo y descansar- nos dijo Carlisle.

Jasper volvió a hacer alusión a la rueda de prensa un rato después.

-Ese Black- siseó con rabia -siempre sacándote el mismo tema- le dijo Jazz.

-Y pensar que la novia del príncipe estaba en la habitación de al lado, si lo supieran- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada.

-Alice, deja el tema, por favor- le suplicó Edward cansado.

Lo miré preocupada.

-Edward, cariño, no pasa nada... yo soy la primera que no hago caso de todas las mentiras que sacan, así que estate tranquilo, ¿me has oído?- le advertí.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme Bella... no quiero que te hagan daño- murmuró en voz baja.

Una vez cambiamos de tema, seguimos charlando tranquilamente, hasta que Carlisle se fue a su despacho a trabajar y Esme a despachar el correo que tenía pendiente.

**********

Decidí llevarme a Edward a la sala de música. Una vez en el piano, tomé aire para aclarar las cosas. Sentados en la banca del piano, hablé.

-Edward... nunca te han afectado esos rumores, ¿qué te pasa?- estaba muy preocupada, no era normal en él.

-Bella -tomó aire para seguir -temo que esos rumores terminen por afectarte, y que nos afecten a nosotros- dijo desviando su mirada de mi cara.

-Edward... en este año que llevamos juntos, o casi, te han casado con media Inglaterra y parte de Europa... ¿crees que si no me fiara de ti, o me dejara llevar por las habladurías, estaría aquí?- pregunté.

-Ya lo sé... a veces pienso que es muy egoísta por mi parte por haber accedido a ésto- exclamó con frustración.

Me estaba asustando de verdad... ¿dudaba de haberme pedido que fuera su novia, a estas alturas?; decidí respirar tranquila.

-Edward, cariño... yo misma te lo dije aquella noche, no me importa, siempre que estés a mi lado; y lo has hecho, créeme- le tranquilicé, tomando una de sus manos y jugando con sus dedos.

El me miró más relajado, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que me han dado ganas de volverme y decirte que salieras conmigo?, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado?- me preguntó casi riéndose.

-No quiero ni pensarlo- rodé los ojos, divertida -tendrías que ponerme varios escoltas- añadí sarcástica.

-Casi tendrías que llevar más seguridad que yo- rebatió burlón. Le di un suave golpe en el brazo, en señal de protesta. El rió por mi acción, y llevó su mano hacia mi cara, acariciándola con cariño. Me apoyé en ella, mirándole a los ojos.

-No quiero que discutamos, y menos por este tema- le supliqué.

-Lo siento cariño, y quiero que tengas clara una cosa; no estaba cuestionando nuestra relación, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... y admiro cómo lo estás llevando de bien- me explicó con ternura. Solté un suspiro de alivio para mis adentros.

-Espero hacerlo bien, ahora y el futuro- dije casi para mis adentros.

-Y lo harás muy bien, y yo estaré siempre a tu lado- me respondió.

-Con eso me basta- terminé de decir.

Sonreí levemente, mientras nuestras caras se acercaban la una a la otra.

-Te amo-susurró contra mi cara. Su aliento me dejó levemente aturdida.

-Y yo a ti- le devolví en respuesta. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso lleno de cariño. Su aliento casi en mi garganta hizo que gimiera en voz no muy fuerte, mientras mis dedos peinaban sus cabellos, tan finos como las hebras de seda.

Una vez necesité aire para respirar, le devolví una mirada cariñosa.

-Y ahora... ¿estrenarás tu regalo?- le propuse, señalando la partitura.

Me guiñó un ojo, mientras sus dedos empezaron a pasear por el teclado.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin novedad alguna. Antes de la cena, Edward fue a hablar con Maguie, para ésta darle los pasajes y pasaportes, y confirmar la reserva del hotel y la hora de salida del vuelo. De mientras, estaba en mi cuarto con Alice, haciendo la maleta mía y la de Edward, mientras la pequeña duende iba sacando las cosas y tachando la lista que había hecho. Una vez cenamos, nos despedimos de la familia, ya que salíamos muy temprano hacia el aeropuerto. Llamé también a mis padre y a Sue, quedando en que si no pasaba nada los llamaría al regresar. Me costó conciliar el sueño, estaba muy nerviosa.

A las cinco menos cuarto, sonó la alarma del móvil de Edward. Apenas había dormido unas pocas horas, pero conseguí levantarme enseguida. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una sudadera, ya que por las mañanas hacía un poco de fresco. Edward ya estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi cuarto. Mientras tomábamos un café rápido, bajaron el equipaje al coche.

Salimos hacia el aeropuerto, el tráfico era mínimo a esas horas, por lo que en veinte minutos escasos llegamos. Giraron para llevar el coche hasta una de las pistas oficiales, dónde un pequeño avión, similar a los que usaba la familia en sus viajes de estado, nos esperaba.

El interior era todo lujo y comodidad. Después de acomodarnos y de despegar, una señora de unos cuarenta años se presentó.

-Bienvenido a bordo alteza; señorita Isabella, mi nombre es Mary, espero tengan un feliz vuelo; llegaremos a Mahe a las nueve de la noche, hora de destino- nos explicó.

-Gracias- dijo Edward. Mary se volvió para traernos el desayuno. Mi novio se volvió para hablarme.

-Mary lleva muchos años trabajando para nosotros, ella y Mildred, que está de vacaciones, nos acompañan en todos los viajes. Después te presentaré al comandante y al resto- me explicó.

-¿Sabe quién soy?- pregunté con cautela. Edward asintió.

-Sabe que eres mi novia, Maguie tuvo que advertirlo; no te preocupes- me dijo calmándome.

Mary apareció en ese momento con las bandejas del desayuno. Una vez desayunamos en condiciones, me acomodé en el confortable asiento, sacando el libro que estaba leyendo. Edward iba ojeando el periódico.

Después de comer, se tumbó, con la cabeza en mi regazo, quedándose dormido. Suavemente acariciaba su pelo, mientras la música de mi Ipod iba adormilándome a mi también.

Dormimos una buena siesta; desperté tumbada en el regazo de Edward, no recuerdo en que momento habíamos cambiado de posiciones. Peinaba suavemente mi pelo.

-¿Hemos dormido mucho?- pregunté, todavía atontada.

-Unas dos horas o algo así, todavía tenenos tres horas de viaje. ¿Quieres un café?-. Asentí mientras me estiraba para desperezarme.

Una vez merendamos, pasamos a la cabina de control, presentándome al comandante jefe y al resto. Me mostró y me explicó los funcionamientos del avión.

Por fin llegó el momento de aterrizar. Mary nos indicó que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, ya que en diez minutos tomábamos tierra en el heliopuerto del hotel.

Al descender del avión, un aire caluroso y húmedo me sacudió el rostro. Dos personas nos esperaban al lado de un jeep con las lunas tintadas.

-Bienvenidos al Maia Luxury; soy Robert Lifs, el gerente. Espero disfruten de su estancia en Mahe.

-Gracias- respondió Edward.

-Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirnos, les llevaremos hasta su villa- nos dijo señalándonos el coche. Una vez cargaron el equipaje, nos montamos en el asiento trasero. La noche estaba iluminada por una preciosa luna llena, e iba mirando ansiosa por la ventanilla. La costa se extendía a nuestros pies.

*********

Una vez pararon el coche, descendimos y el gerente abrió la puerta. Estaba impresionada. Exquisitamente amueblada, como en las mejores suites de los hoteles de lujo, era impresionante. El suelo de madera oscuro, y las paredes pintadas de blanco. Una vez dejaron el equipaje, se acercó a nosotros un señor de unos cincuenta años.

-Soy Marcus, seré su mayordomo durante estas dos semanas. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no tienen más que pedírmelo, marcando en el teléfono el 011; en una media hora les servirán la cena- nos tendió la carta para que eligiéramos. El hombre era simpático y amable, y muy eficiente. Mientras elegimos iba organizando a los mozos que transportaban nuestro equipaje.

-¿Han elegido?- se volvió hacia nosotros.

Una vez pedimos la cena, a base de pescado y marisco, nos dejó la llave y salió por la puerta. Todavía miraba a mi alrededor, obnubilada.

El dormitorio era enorme. Una enorme cama de madera oscura, cubierta por una fina colcha blanca y cojines de plumas de diferentes tamaños. Las puertas de la terraza estaba entreabiertas. Había una mesa, sillas y dos enormes tumbonas blancas. La vista era de ensueño. El mar se abría paso por el horizonte. El baño, con la enorme bañera y jacuzzi, estaba todo cubierto por paredes de cristal , mirando también al mar.

En un lateral de la terraza, unas pequeñas escaleras daban paso al pequeño jardín y a la piscina, cuya orilla se fundía con el mar, igual que en las fotos.

Me quedé apoyada en la barandilla. El suave aire caliente me daba en la cara, y el olor a mar, mezclado con las exóticas flores del paisaje, era embriagador, pero sin llegar a ser agobiante y fuerte.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó en bajito.

-Es increíble, todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí- respondí mientras me daba la vuelta.

Rió mientras me besaba la frente.

-Y que estemos solos... sin carabinas- repuse divertida.

-Por fin algo de intimidad- dijo antes de besarme. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, y el beso se hizo mucho más apasionado. Al separarme le abracé fuertemente, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Gracias- murmuré bajito.

-De nada- respondió -y ahora vamos a deshacer el equipaje, enseguida vendrá la cena- me indicó.

Una vez ordené la ropa, decidí cambiarme, ya que hacía mucho calor. Me puse un ligero vestido de playa, en tonos dorados, con una chancletas. Edward también se había cambiado, poniéndose unas bermudas beige y una camisa blanca, con chancletas también.

Cenamos tranquilamente en la terraza, únicamente con la luz de las velas y de la luna. Al terminar, se sentó en una de las tumbonas, conmigo entre sus brazos. Miraba fijamente al cielo, lleno de pequeñas y de brillantes estrellitas.

-Qué tranquilidad- suspiré relajada.

-Si... necesitábamos estas vacaciones- afirmó pagado de si mismo -aunque te confieso que tengo muchas ganas de ir a Forks, y que hagas de guía turística- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Allí no pasaremos tanto calor... por las noches hay que salir con chaqueta- apunté riéndome.

-No me importa, los veranos en Inglaterra tampoco suelen ser muy calurosos, ya lo verás. Además, no puedo esperar ver a tu padre con el delantal, organizando la barbacoa- dijo divertido.

Me reí, la verdad es que la imagen de mi padre, con su delantal que simulaba un traje de preso, era muy graciosa.

Permanecimos un buen rato allí, hasta que de mi boca se escapó un bostezo. Había sido un viaje muy largo, y estaba rendida.

Edward me miró, y sin decir una palabra, me cargó en brazos hasta la cama. Apagó las luces, dejando la cortina entreabierta, para que la habitación quedase un poco iluminada.

* * *

**EDWARD PVO**

Bella estaba tan cansada, que tuve que cargarla en brazos hasta la cama. No se si serían imaginaciones mías, pero cada día daba la impresión de que pesaba menos. Al posarla, intenté dejarla su espacio, pero sus brazos siguieron rodeando mi cuello.

-No te vayas... te he echado de menos- dijo con voz baja y sensual, acercando sus labios a los míos. Era un beso demandante y urgente... demandante de sentir de nuevo nuestros cuerpos juntos, de ser solamente una misma persona.

Note que sus pequeñas manitas desabrochaban los botones de mi camisa con lentitud y paciencia. La quitó lentamente, empujándola por mis hombros y brazos, acariciando a la vez la piel que quedaba libre. Mis manos se dirigieron al borde de su corto vestido, y empecé a subirlo, para sacarlo por la cabeza. Quedó en ropa interior, con un sencillo pero a la vez sexy conjunto negro. Mis labios viajaron desde su cuello, bajando lentamente, besando, mordiendo y succionando cada trozo de su suave y pálida piel.

Bella gemía y respiraba con dificultad, mientras sus manos de dedicaban a recorrer mi pecho, suavemente, como el toque de una pluma.

No sé en que momento me quité los pantalones, si es que los quité yo, o Bella contribuyó a ello. Arqueando levemente su espalda, conseguí desabrochar el sostén. Sus pechos aparecieron ante mi, preparados para recibir mil y una caricias.

Mi lengua se posó en uno de los rosados montículos, endureciéndose, más si cabe, ante el contacto con mi aliento. Jugaba con ambos senos, provocando que Bella tirara de mi pelo, y nuestras caderas crearan una deliciosa y placentera fricción, notable aún con la ropa que llevábamos puesta todavía.

-Bella, eres tan bonita- murmuré contra su pecho. Ella tiró de mi cabeza, y al llegar a su altura, me besó impaciente. Su lengua jugaba a una peligrosa danza de erotismo y amor con la mía. Saboreé cada rincón de su boca y de sus labios, sabía dulce, con ese aroma de frutas tan característico de ella, que me volvía loco.

Besé su vientre, proporcionándole unas placenteras cosquillas, y mis dedos trazaron las formas de sus caderas, al la vez que agarraba sus diminutas braguitas y las hacía desaparecer de su cuerpo.

Me posicioné de nuevo sobre ella, una vez me liberé mis boxers, y ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura sin dejar de besar sus pequeños y carnosos labios. Ese contacto me hizo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Yo no estaba para muchos preliminares, y mi novia parecer ser que tampoco.

-Edward, hazlo, por favor, no lo soporto más- balbuceó con la respiración entrecortada.

Recargué mi frente en la suya, mientras poco a poco me iba introduciendo en ella. Estaba tan caliente, que no pude más que dejar salir un gemido de gozo.

Lentamente, empecé a moverme, mientras ella afianzaba el agarre de mis caderas entre sus piernas.

Escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, llenándolo de besos. Ella acariciaba mis hombros y mis brazos, mientras murmuraba mi nombre una y otra vez.

-¿Sabes que me encanta oír mi nombre de tus labios?- le pregunté entre jadeos y dulces embestidas. Ella simplemente mordió su labio inferior, cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus caderas se elevaron, y el ritmo lento dio paso a unas embestidas fuertes y cada vez más rápidas, haciendo que ella reprimiera gritos de placer.

-Chilla todo lo que quieras, nadie nos oye aquí- conseguí decirle. Fue decirle eso, y empezó a gemir y gritar en voz alta, dando rienda suelta a toda la pasión acumulada.

-Edward... ahhh, por favor, sigue- decía con los ojos cerrando y retorciéndose debajo de mi.

-Bella... dios cariño- decía yo entre beso y beso.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi bajo vientre, y supe que estaba apunto de explotar, al igual que ella. Se me puso la carne de gallina al dar la última estocada, que mandó escalofríos a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Pude sentir cómo mi niña es estremecía entre mis brazos, para terminar gritando mi nombre.

Lentamente, sin aplastarla, aún dentro de ella, giré nuestros cuerpos. Ella reposaba encima mío, sudorosos y con la respiración entrecortada. Suavemente acaricié su largo pelo, tratando de que se su respiración se calmara. Pude sentir que se relajaba, y lentamente salió de mi, para acomodarse en la cama, escondiendo su carita en mi cuello, como era su costumbre.

-Buenas noches pequeño... te quiero- ésto último lo dijo casi dormida.

Sonreí, dándole un beso en la frente, y arropándola con la sábana.

A la mañana siguiente me giré, buscando a mi novia en la cama... pero no estaba. Me desperté extrañado... y me la encontré en la terraza, apoyada en la barandilla. Ya se había puesto el bikini, azul y blanco. Estaba muy sexy. Lentamente me levanté y me puse mi ropa interior. Me acerqué a ella sin hacer ruido, y la rodeé con mis brazos.

-Buenos días preciosa- le dije, dándole un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Hola, ¿has descansado?- me preguntó, volviéndose y dándome un pequeño beso. Asentí con una sonrisa, mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Besé su cabeza, para después preguntarle.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?- indagué.

-Por eso me he puesto el bikini- me aclaró con una graciosa mueca -estaba esperando que despertases, para pedir el desayuno- me dijo.

-Está bien, llama y pídelo, de mientras me pondré el bañador- le contesté, dándole un pequeño besito en la nariz.

Una vez disfrutamos del desayuno, Bella preparó una pequeña bolsa y bajamos los escalones que daban acceso a la pequeña cala. Pero antes de salir, me embadurnó de crema protectora de arriba a bajo, y yo hice lo mismo de vuelta.

-Es algo pegajosa- dije. Ella arqueó una ceja, mientras me miraba seria.

-Hay que dársela media hora antes para que haga efecto en el agua... además, también eres pálido de piel y no quiero que te pongas como un cangrejo- me dijo seria. Asentí a regañadientes. En medio de la pequeña playa, había dos tumbonas enormes y una sombrilla blanca en medio de ellas. Bella se quitó los pantalones cortos y se tumbó, y yo hice lo mismo en la hamaca de al lado.

-Que tranquilidad- musitó relajándose.

-Y que lo digas...- repuse medio adormilado, ya que el sol y el calor invitaban a ello. Una vez pasó la media hora, me puse de pie, para dirigirme al agua.

-¿Vienes?- le pregunté.

Nos acercamos hasta la orilla. Bella metió un pie, sacándolo de inmediato.

-Está un poco fría- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-¿Fría?... pero si parece un jacuzzi, además es mejor que te metas de golpe- le dije acercándome a ella con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Edward... ni se te ocurra- amenazó apartándose, pero hice caso omiso. Bella empezó a correr por la arena, pero al alcancé en unos segundos.

-¡Edward!, bájame ahora mismo- me decía entre risas, ya que me la cargué al hombro, cual saco de patatas.

-Ni lo sueñes- le contesté, divertido por verla enfurruñada. Con ella encima me metí en el agua, y cuándo el agua me llegaba casi a la cintura, me sumergí, hundiéndola a ella también.

En el agua la solté y nadé hasta la superficie. Ella apreció enfrente mío al de un momento. El pelo que se pegaba a la cara, pero hundiendo su cabeza hacia atrás se lo retiró. Se acercó a mi riéndose y dándome pequeños golpes.

-Me vengaré, lo juro- dijo muy convencida.

Miré su cuerpo, el bikini se le pegaba a los pechos, haciendo notar sus pezones, duros por el contraste del agua. Me mordí el labio inferior, esta mujer era mi perdición. Nadamos un poco más dentro.

-¿Está fría?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Ya no... esto es la gloria- dijo ella acercándose a mi. Agarré sus nalgas, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y con sus piernas mi cintura.

Permanecimos en uno de nuestros cómodos silencios, abrazados y dejando que las olas nos mecieran suavemente. Acariciaba su espalda, trazando dibujos por ella.

-Me quedaría así siempre- dijo mi niña. La besé con ternura y delicadeza.

-Yo también- susurré en bajito.


	19. Un verano inolvidable II

**Hoola mis chicas!!!! siento el retraso, pero cambié turnos en el hospi y no he tenido tiempo de nada.**

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta, con nuestro príncipe favorito. Gracias por los comentarios, alerta y favoritos, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, sois estupendas.**

**Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón... empiezan los problemas.**

**MUUUAAACCCKKSSSSS!!!!!!! Nos leeemos!!!!!!**

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Un verano inolvidable II_

Los días pasaban deprisa. Llevábamos una semana perdidos en nuestro paraíso privado, y fueron los días más felices de mi vida. Mi príncipe particular, nunca mejor dicho, hizo que nuestra pequeña escapada fuera romántica e inolvidable.

Mi piel había adquirido un ligero tono bronceado, el cual encantó a Edward. Éste se había puesto más moreno que yo, y ese tono tostadito de piel le quedaba fenomenal.

Todas las mañanas bajábamos a nuestra pequeña playa; después de comer y de descansar un poco, nos dábamos un pequeño chapuzón en la piscina o íbamos a dar un pequeño paseo.

Después de cenar en la terraza de nuestra habitación, me quedaba absorta mirando el atardecer, era tan bonito. En un par de ocasiones hicimos buceo, con un instructor privado. Maravillada, recorrí junto a Edward los asombrosos arrecifes de coral, y viendo peces de mil formas y colores diferentes.

La última semana pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y me apenaba pensar que pasado mañana regresábamos a Londres.

Esa noche cenamos algo ligero, ya que habíamos comido mucho al mediodía. Al acabar la cena, Edward se volvió hacia mi. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla, ya había anochecido, y una preciosa luna llena iluminaba el paisaje.

Sus labios trazaron un camino de besos por mi cuello, deteniéndose en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¿Qué piensas mi niña?- preguntó estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Voy a añorar este sitio- suspiré con pena.

No dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó más fuerte todavía. De pronto, una maravillosa idea salió de sus labios.

-¿Quieres darte un baño?- me preguntó con voz sensual.

-¿Ahora?- pregunté confusa. Sonrió maliciosamente, esperando mi respuesta. Me mordí el labio... ¿quién en sus cabales rechazaría un baño nocturno, en una isla paradisíaca... con alguien como Edward?; desde luego, yo no.

-Hum...- hice como si meditara mi respuesta- me gusta la idea, voy a ponerme el bikini- le dije, dándome la media vuelta para entrar a la habitación, pero su mano me detuvo. Inclinándose de nuevo en mi oído y susurrándome con pasión.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vas a necesitar bikini?- esa preguntá hizo que mis piernas flaquearan; mi cuerpo se convertía en gelatina gradualmente mientras sus labios trazaban el camino desde mi nuca al comienzo de mi espalda, un poco descubierta gracias a la camiseta de tirantes y a la coleta que llevaba en esos instantes

Me giré lentamente, quedando cara a cara. Mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón; lo sentía latir con fuerza y velocidad.

-Eres la única persona que hace que mi corazón lata de esa manera- susurró contra mis labios, con su frente apoyada sobre la mía.

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa, sintiendo un repentino fuego en mis mejillas; aunque ya lleváramos casi un año de relación, me seguía sonrojando cuándo me decía cosas así.

-Me encantan tus sonrojos- murmuró suavemente, acariciando una de mis mejillas con sus manos. Lentamente nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce y tierno. Mis manos, en una pequeña caricia, volaron hasta su suave pelo, para entrelazar mis dedos en él, como era costumbre.

Sus brazos se convirtieron en una prisión infranqueable de mi cuerpo, estrechándome con suavidad; un estremecimiento recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, dibujando líneas y figuras infinitas, haciendo que pequeños escalofríos de placer sacudiesen mi columna.

Poco a poco ese beso pasó de ser tierno y delicado a un beso ansioso y pasional; su lengua y la mía iniciaron una lucha enzarzada. Lentamente mis manos, todavía ancladas en su cuello, bajaron lentamente por su costado, llegando al extremo de su camiseta. Con un poco de torpeza, la deslicé por su cabeza lo más rápido que pude. Ésta desapareció en algún rincón de la espaciosa terraza, y la mía no tardó en seguir el mismo camino, al igual que mi sostén.

Me estrechó, aún más si cabe, entre sus brazos, queriendo fundir nuestras pieles en una sola, ese pequeño contacto hizo que mis nervios cobraran vida propia. Separándome lentamente de él, me di la vuelta, caminando hacia la piscina. En el transcurso del camino me liberé del resto de la ropa. Pude sentir su mirada de deseo clavada en mi espalda. Me metí lentamente en el agua, y apenas pasaron unos minutos, sus brazos volvieron a estrecharme con suavidad.

Me di la vuelta, encontrándome con sus impresionantes ojos topacio, que brillaban con intensidad; me perdí en ellos, bebiendo todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que expresaban. Mis piernas rodearon sus caderas, y mis manos su esbelto cuello, mientras mis labios buscaron los suyos; éstos se unieron en un beso desesperado y pasional. Su característico sabor, dulce y varonil a la vez, invadió por completo mis sentidos, haciéndome enloquecer.

Sin saber cómo terminé con la espalda pegando al bordillo, aprisionada entre éste y su cuerpo. Nuestras bocas apenas se separaban unos segundos, para volver a unirse desesperadas y ansiosas.

-Bella...no te puedes hacer uno idea de cuánto te quiero- susurraba entre beso y beso.

-Hazme el amor- conseguí decir simplemente, apoyando mi frente en la suya, aún con mis ojos cerrados, pude sentir la sonrisa torcida que tan loca me volvía.

Me levantó un poco, para que su ya muy excitado miembro entrase en mi de forma lenta, torturándome de placer.

Mi espalda se arqueó, dejando mis pechos a la vista. Seguía entrando y saliendo de mi, cuándo pude sentir su boca en uno de ellos, tirando de él, mordiéndolo con suavidad y delicadeza. Depositó mil y una caricias sobre ellos, haciendo que mi cuerpo deseara más.

Necesité apoyarme, iba a desfallecer. Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros, ayudándome éstos en la tarea de subir a y bajar en torno a su miembro. Sus fuertes brazos en torno a mi cintura y a mis nalgas me apretaban cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-Bésame, por favor- supliqué casi desesperada. Sus magníficos besos, unidos a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, hicieron que un estremecimiento recorriera mi bajo vientre, enviando descargas a todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

-Bella...- beso -mi niña- de nuevo beso -te amo- balbuceó en mi oído, en un jadeo.

-Te amo- beso -ahhh... Edward- mi grito quedó ahogado por otro de sus besos. Pude sentir cómo segundos después el escondía su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, llegando a un intenso orgasmo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, lentamente se separó y se quedó mirándome fijamente; me parecía increíble como su mirada podía brillar de lujuria y amor al mismo tiempo. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro, todavía intentado que mi respiración volviera a su ritmo normal.

-Ha sido increíble- conseguí murmurar, todavía cansada.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa traviesa, nadando conmigo entre sus brazos hasta las escaleras. Su fuerza permitió que pudiera salir del agua conmigo encima. Me apoyó en el suelo y sin decir una palabra, cogió una toalla, secándome entre suaves caricias y besos. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero me envolvió con la toalla, cogiéndome en brazos, y dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

-Edward...- no pude seguir hablando ya que me cortó con un pequeño beso.

-Y va a seguir siendo increíble- respondió al comentario que había hecho en la piscina, posándome con delicadeza en la cama, donde estuvimos amándonos hasta el amanecer.

************

**EDWARD PVO**

Siempre dicen que el tiempo pasa cómo un suspiro estando con la persona amada... y ahora lo confirmaba por mi mismo.

Entrábamos en la tercera semana de julio, llevábamos un mes en Windsor, descansando y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, sin tener que disimular en la facultad y sin ningún viaje que nos separara. Nuestra pequeña escapada terminó, para fastidio y resignación de los dos. Nunca olvidaría ese viaje, el primero que hicimos juntos, dónde hubo tiempo para poder relajarnos y vivir nuestro amor sin restricciones y encierros.

Observaba a Bella desde la ventana de mi habitación, estaba en los jardines con mi hermana y mi madre, reunidas en torno a la mesa, con un café entre sus manos, charlando y riendo; mi padre me había reclamado, para enseñarme algunos informes y comentar un poco la agenda de otoño, que ya empezaba a llenarse de actos institucionales y viajes de estado.

Después de más de una hora de reunión, subí un momento a mi habitación antes de bajar a su encuentro. Antes de salir una sonrisa cruzó mi cara, viendo la fotografía que descansaba en mi mesilla. Estábamos Bella y yo abrazados, y a nuestras espaldas el atardecer de la isla de Mahe; teníamos muchas fotos de nuestra estancia allí, que Bella había pasado a mi portátil.

Con una pequeña sonrisa surcando todavía mi cara, bajé a reunirme con ellas. Nada más puse un pie en el jardín, unos preciosos ojos chocolate me miraron con cariño, invitándome a acercarme a la mesa. Bella me tendió la mano con una sonrisa dulce. Mi madre y Alice me miraban divertidas.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- les pregunté mientras me sentaba, después de besar a mi novia suavemente en la frente.

-Nada hermanito- respondió mi hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Alice...- bufé en advertencia.

-Bella nos ha estado hablando de vuestro "pequeño incidente" de ayer- dijo maliciosa, mientras mi madre se reía.

Rodé los ojos mentalmente; le había pedido a Bella que me enseñase a cocinar... y en qué hora. Por suerte no nos pasó nada, pero la cocina pudo haber corrido peor suerte... y la sartén pasó a mejor vida.

-Edward, hijo, deja que te de un consejo... no te acerques a la cocina o dejarás a Inglaterra sin alguno de sus más valiosos palacios- dijo mi madre, sin poder contener las risas. Mi hermana se reía sin pudor alguno, y Bella me miraba divertida, pero con la disculpa escrita en su cara por haberlo contado.

-Es que estabas tan gracioso, corriendo de un lado a otro gritando "¡fuego, fuego!"- dijo ella, para terminar de soltar la carcajada.

Lentamente, y rojo de vergüenza, me incliné para decirle en voz baja.

-Chivata... no creas que no me vengaré- repuse divertido, dejando un beso detrás de su oreja. Ella jadeó bajito, mientras me dirigía una mirada de advertencia. Sonreí inocentemente, sabiendo la reacción que le provocaba que la besara en ese lugar.

Los días pasaron, y llegó la víspera de nuestro viaje a Forks. Bella estaba ansiosa y emocionada, deseando ver a su familia y de mostrarme todo aquello. Yo también estaba ansioso, por una vez el verano no se reducía a leer, pasear y montar a caballo por Windsor... aunque este año, al tener a mi niña conmigo, fue más llevadero. Rose y Emmet ya habían regresado hace una semana, y estábamos los cuatro listos para partir hacia Estados Unidos... pero lo bueno no podía durar.

La tarde anterior a nuestra partida, estábamos en uno de nuestro íntimos paseos por el jardín.

-¿Entonces me llevarás a Seattle?- iba preguntándome a mi niña.

-Si... aparte de Forks, recorreremos los alrededores- iba explicándome con una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-No puedo esperar- le dije contento y animado, parándome para darle un beso. Estábamos perdidos en nuestro mundo, cuándo una voz estridente nos hizo separarnos de golpe.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para acosar de esa manera al Príncipe de Gales?-. Mis ojos y oídos no daban crédito a lo que tenía delante. Tanya estaba enfrente nuestro, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada altiva y arrogante.

Bella enarcó una ceja, mirándola con un deje de interrogación en su preciosa carita. Mi particular aversión hacia ella, dormida después de un año sin verla, ni a ella ni a su familia, volvió a salir a flote.

-Tanya... nadie me está acosando, haz el favor- respondí frío y distante. Bella me miró preocupada en cuánto escuchó el nombre, ya que alguna vez le había hablado de Tanya y sus irritantes padres.

Ella se acercó con paso decidido para abrazarme, pero di unos pasos para atrás, con Bella aún en mis brazos. Captó la indirecta, y su vista se posó en Bella. Sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, la escrutaron de arriba a abajo.

-Veo que has estado muy entretenido este tiempo- dijo con desdén. Rodé los ojos, mientras Bella la seguía mirando estupefacta.

-Tanya, te presento a Bella... mi novia- ya no podía ocultarlo más, era evidente; bastante suerte había sido que no se enteraran en todo un año. Al decir "mi novia", pude observar cómo sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

-Es un placer conocerte- Bella intentó ser educada, tendiéndole una mano. Tanya ignoró el gesto. Por detrás de ella, mis padres y unos muy alucinados Eleazar y Victoria observaban la escena.

-¿Novia?- preguntó Victoria con una falsa sonrisa -vaya Edward... qué calladito lo tenías- un placer querida, soy Victoria, tía de Edward- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Mi novia se la estrechó, esbozando una educada sonrisa falsa.

-El es Eleazar, hermano de la reina Esme- presentó con suficiencia a su marido. Éste apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que Bella correspondió.

-Hermanastro- aclaró Alice por detrás nuestro -cuánto tiempo sin saber de vosotros- dijo con malicia, mirando a Tanya, que estaba de un humor de perros.

-Alice, ¿por qué no te pierdes?- exclamó la rubia. Mi madre, en vista de que la situación se iba a descontrolar por momentos, tomó la palabra.

-Eleazar y Victoria han venido de visita tres días, no sabía que iban a venir- anunció y aclaró la situación. Si lo llego a saber, nos hubiéramos ido antes a Forks.

Decidí escaparme de allí con Bella, excusándonos por tener cosas que hacer. Alice vino con nosotros, muerta de indignación. Una vez en la seguridad de mi habitación, y con el resto de los chicos allí, explotó.

-¿Quién se creen que son para tener esas suficiencias?- dijo enfadada.

-Cielo, parece mentira que no los conozcas... ya me extrañaba que no los hubiéramos visto en un año- suspiró Jasper frustrado.

-Tu peor pesadilla ha vuelto, Edward- apuntó Emmet preocupado. Rodé los ojos, mientras Rose preguntaba.

-¿Esa es vuestra especie de prima lagarta que pretendía ser reina de Inglaterra?-.

-Sus queridos padres no han dejado de metérsela a Edward por los ojos desde que eran unos niños- aclaró Jasper.

Bella me miraba preocupada y un poco alarmada. Dejé de dar vueltas por la habitación, para agacharme enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño?- pregunté ansioso, tomando una se sus pequeñas manitas.

-¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea que les dijera que era tu novia?- interrogó con preocupación.

-Después de pillarnos besándonos no me quedaba otra... y tranquila, mis padres ya les advertirán que, por su propio, bien, más les valdrá no decir ni pío- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Aún así, no estaría de más andarnos con ojo; no me fío un pelo de ellos- dijo Emmet. Todos asentimos en acuerdo con él. Seguimos en mi habitación hasta que nos llamaron para cenar.

Al llegar al comedor, todos estaban esperándonos. Esme le susurró algo a Bella, que ni novia agradeció tiernamente.

-Gracias Esme- le respondió. Eleazar abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tutear a su Majestad?- le reprochó enojado. Bella se quedó muda de la impresión, agachando los ojos, sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Eleazar... tanto Bella como Rosalie- dijo señalando a la novia de Emmet- pueden llamarnos así. Ellas son dos miembros más de esta familia... y creo que no eres quién para decidir quién debe tratarnos por nuestro título- le replicó mi madre enfadada.

Bella y yo la miramos agradecidos; si hubiera hablado yo, no hubiera sido tan amable.

Nos sentamos a la mesa; Bella se sentó a mi lado, todavía un poco sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Cuéntanos algo sobre ti Bella- le pidió Victoria.

Bella dejó en tenedor, para responderle.

-Soy americana; vine con una beca para estudiar mi carrera, junto con Rosalie; Edward y yo nos conocimos el primer día de clases- le explicó escuetamente.

-¿Americana?- apuntó Tanya escéptica.

-¿Algún problema?- inquirí molesto. Ésta, la ver mi cara de enfado, negó rápido con la cabeza.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- interrogó Eleazar.

-Mi padre es jefe de policía... y mi madre era enfermera- musitó con pena, agachando sus ojitos. Por debajo de la mesa tomé su mano, dándole un apretón, diciéndole en silencio que estuviera tranquila.

Después de un pequeño interrogatorio, Tanya exclamó contenta.

-Bien... parece ser que lo pasaremos muy bien estos tres días-. Me reí por lo bajo, mientras la respondía con fingida pena.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible; mañana salimos de viaje-. La cara de Tanya no tenía precio.

-Parece ser que vais en serio- siseó con fastidio.

-Bella estudia Relaciones Internacionales, al igual que que Edward... y poco a poco vamos enseñándole protocolo y otras cosas así- le informó mi padre, que se había mantenido en silencio.

-¿Protocolo?, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que estoy delante de la futura Princesa de Gales?- interrogó Eleazar a mi padre.

Mi padre asintió con una sonrisa, para seguir.

-Por supuesto, de momento deben acabar sus estudios... pero esa es la decisión de ellos- le dijo.

-Vaya querida... entonces debemos felicitarte; cierto es que nos sorprende la noticia... siempre pensé que Edward elegiría a alguien más... como decirlo... más apropiado y preparado- soltó con malicia.

-O por lo menos a una chica inglesa- añadió Tanya.

-¿Alguien cómo tu?- le devolvió la puya Alice, sonriendo con malicia.

Tanya la fulminó con la mirada, para responderle.

-Pues no sé que tengo de malo... además, seguro conozco mejor que ella las costumbres y el estilo de vida qu...- la corté, furioso.

-No se te ocurra seguir hablando; siempre dejé claro que me casaría por amor... y resulta, Tanya, que estoy enamorado de ella- enfaticé las cuatro últimas palabras.

-Qué romántico... pero... ¿has pensado qué pensará la gente?, ¿crees que un matrimonio así será del agrado de todos?; te lo dije hace un año, no antepongas tus sentimientos por encima del deber- acabó su discurso mi tío.

Bella se disculpó de la mesa, y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Irritado y furioso, me volví amenazante.

-No se te ocurra volver a mencionar ese tema delante mío... y déjala en paz- murmuré furioso.

-Y te prevengo que si la prensa se entera de algo, antes de que Palacio se pronuncie al respecto, no seré tan amable con tu familia- dijo mi padre enfadado.

Victoria habló, en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

-Ruego nos disculpes Carlisle, Esme... no creíamos que era tan serio- sabía que intentaba arreglarlo, pero los conocía lo suficiente para saber que todo ésto era una simple fachada.

Mi madre asintió, para después volverse a mi.

-Ve con Bella... ella te necesita-.

Me levanté de la mesa, y busqué a mi niña por todo el palacio. La encontré en un banco del jardín, sus sollozos llegaron a mis oídos.

Me acerqué a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Cariño, no llores; no merece la pena- le susurré. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, llorando a mares.

-Edward... puede que en el fondo tengan razón... ¿qué opinará el resto?; ¿les gustará que una simple chica americana sea su princesa?- murmuró con pena. Me aparté de ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Bella... cada día tengo más claro una cosa, y es que vas a ser mi mujer; y en cuánto la gente te conozca y vea cómo eres, te querrá... al igual que todos te quieren aquí... al igual que yo; te quiero con locura Bella... y te prometí que estaría siempre contigo- le dije, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, apartando su mirada de mi cara.

-Y no te preocupes por ellos, no te van hacer nada, te lo prometo; ya te he contado cómo son, no debes hacer el más mínimo caso a lo que digan- la seguí contando.

Parece ser que eso la relajó, ya que dejó de llorar.

La volví a rodear en un tierno abrazo, besando su frente. Ella me sonrió agradecida.

-Ven, vamos a despedirnos de mis padres, mañana nos vamos muy temprano- le dije.

-Menos mal que no vamos a tener que aguantarlos más estas vacaciones- dijo ella, suspirando un poco aliviada.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo al comedor, agarrados fuertemente de la mano. En ese momento me juré a mi mismo que nada, absolutamente nada, me apartaría de Bella... porque ya no sabía vivir sin ella.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, los cuatro cogimos el avión, rumbo a Seattle, dispuestos a disfrutar del resto del verano.

* * *

El mismo día, a la misma hora...

_Sede central del periódico Daily Mirror, mediodía_

Jacob Black se encontraba enfrente de su ordenador, con un lápiz detrás de la oreja y tamborileando sus dedos nerviosamente en la mesa. Los meses de verano eran monótonos y aburridos; los famosos del tres al cuarto estaban de vacaciones en el sur de Europa... y la familia real en Windsor, como era costumbre. Sólo esperaba que llegase el día diez, para marcharse de vacaciones de una buena vez.

No dejaba de dar vueltas a la rueda de prensa que tuvo lugar en palacio, el día del cumpleaños del príncipe; había vuelto a confirmar que no tenía novia y ninguna intención, por el momento, de contraer matrimonio... pero había algo raro. Lo había comentado con otros compañeros... antes habría contestado a la pregunta con naturalidad, pero en esa ocasión percibió cierto deje de tensión en su voz... y aquello era extraño. Llevaba siguiendo al príncipe y cubriendo las ruedas de prensa de palacio bastante tiempo, y había algo que no le cuadraba.

Pero no se podía jugar el cuello, las informaciones así debían contrastarse, sino se meterían en un buen follón. Una cosa es sacar una lista de las princesas casaderas y otras estupideces por el estilo, pero no podía hacer insinuaciones tan serias de ese tipo, echaría a perder su carrera.

En un último intento, y después de hablarlo con James, su redactor jefe, volvió a llamar al departamento de prensa de palacio, para obtener permiso para entrevistar al príncipe a solas.

-Palacio de Buckingham, centralita- respondió una operadora.

-Soy Jacob Black, del Daily Mirror, querría hablar con Sam Ulley, por favor-.

-Un momento, le paso con el departamento de prensa- una musiquilla de espera estuvo sonando durante unos minutos, hasta que al final alguien habló.

-Prensa, le habla Lorena Folding- respondió una mujer, que por cierto era nueva.

-Si, verá, soy Jacob black, trabajo para el Daily Mirror; me gustaría hablar con Sam Ulley sobre un artículo que queremos escribir del príncipe Edward- explicó de nuevo.

-Lo lamento, el señor Ulley está de vacaciones hasta principios de septiembre- informó la chica.

Juró para sus adentro su mala suerte, sin embargo, siguió insistiendo.

-Tengo entendido que la familia está en Windsor; podría acercarme allí una mañana, sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre su responsabilidades de heredero de la Corona- medio rogó.

-Lo lamento señor Black, pero sabe muy bien que toda entrevista directa con algún miembro de la familia debe estar autorizada por el señor Ulley; además, el príncipe no está en Inglaterra en estos momentos- dijo para asombro de Jake.

-¿Y dónde está?; tengo entendido que no tenía ningún viaje oficial- dijo extrañado.

-No puedo darle más datos, no estoy autorizada para eso; sólo decirle que es un viaje privado, efectivamente nada oficial. ¿Desea algo más?- preguntó la chica.

-No gracias, supongo que volveré a llamar en septiembre para lo de la entrevista, gracias de todos modos- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Que pase un buen verano, señor Black- dicho esto, la comunicación se cortó.

Jake colgó a su vez, reclinándose en su silla. No le cuadraba nada; una opción era que estuviese con el príncipe heredero de Dinamarca o de España, ya que los tres eran bastante amigos. Después de una llamada a prensa internacional, confirmó que ambos príncipes se encontraban cada uno en su lugar de veraneo, sin rastro de Edward.

Se pasó toda la mañana haciendo averiguaciones. Norfolk Park, la mansión de Jasper, estaba cerrada a cal y canto, de modo que no había ido allí, aparte de que Jasper estaba en Windsor. La familia de Kate, esposa del hijo del primo del rey, tampoco estaba en Escocia... ¿dónde diablos estaba el principito?.

Llamó al aeropuerto, deseando que Alec, un controlador aéreo que hacía de chivato para el periódico, supiese algo y que no se encontrara de vacaciones. Marcó su extensión directamente, y gracias a dios, el aludido contestó.

-¿Alec?- preguntó.

-¡Jake, amigo, qué sorpresa!, ¿cómo va el verano?- respondió alegre.

-Bien, en unos días me voy de vacaciones; ¿mucho trabajo?- preguntó.

-Si, es época de turistas... y ya sabes que todos los peces gordos que te dan de comer no pasan por aquí- respondió Alec burlón -¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-.

-Verás... quería que me confirmaras si el avión privado de la familia real ha tenido movimientos estos días- se dispuso a apuntar.

-Espera un momento- se oyó el tecleo del ordenador- no, lo siento; además no hay viajes programados hasta octubre- respondió resuelto. Jake suspiró con frustración.

-¿Y otro avión en calidad de vuelo privado, aunque no sea el oficial?- interrogó de nuevo.

-Déjame ver... vaya, es curioso...- dijo pensativo -no es precisamente el avión oficial, pero hoy a salido un vuelo privado, a las siete de la mañana; han alquilado el avión- me dijo.

-¿Tienes la lista de pasajeros?-.

-Veamos... Rosalie Hale, Emmet McArthy, Marie Swan y Albert Graham- a Jake se le iluminaron los ojos. No conocía a las mujeres ni al tal Albert... pero si a Emmet, era el guardaespaldas privado del príncipe.

-¿Destino?-.

-Espera... ya está... Seattle, Estados Unidos- dijo resuelto.

-Gracias Alec, te debo una- le agradeció Jake. Después de charlar unos minutos más, cortó la comunicación.

Decidió quedarse a comer en la redacción, atando cabos de toda la información que había recibido.

¿Y si el tal Albert Graham era Edward?; podía perfectamente viajar bajo un nombre falso para pasar desapercibido. Y además, con dos chicas... ¿y por qué a Estados Unidos?, encima Seattle; hay destinos y ciudades más atractivas en ese país... ¿qué había en Estados Unidos que a Edward le pudiera interesar?.

Así pasó toda la tarde; a última hora, mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros recogían y salían rumbo a sus casas, decidió ir a ver a James, su jefe. Le pidió a Paul que lo acompañara, contándole antes la historia.

Después de exponer sus teorías, James por fin habló.

-Ciertamente es raro... pero necesito pruebas reales de que efectivamente es el príncipe Edward; ya sabéis que con palacio no se puede jugar. No es la primera vez que nos metemos en líos y nos reprenden severamente- puntualizó James serio.

-Danos permiso para ir allí y hacer averiguaciones... puede que sea una pista falsa... pero el que esté Emmet allí me mosquea- dijo Jake resuelto.

Después de meditarlo unos minutos, James asintió.

-Está bien... pero cuándo me refiero a pruebas reales, me refiero a testimonio gráficos y claros, que no dejen lugar a dudas- aprobó por fin.

Después de recibir una cuantas indicaciones, ambos periodistas abandonaron el despacho, con una sonrisa en la cara, para arreglar el viaje... en una semana, partían para Seattle.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Chantajes**


	20. Chantajes

**Hooola mis niñas!**

**Cómo ya he explicado en mi otro fic, ya estoy de vuelta y recuperada. Mi fractura de muñeca ha sido limpia, y me he recuperado muy bien... de modo que aquí estoy, dando guerra...**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros mensajes de ánimo... y por esperarme a que regresara... muaaacckkksssss para todas!**

**Bien... retomemos la historia... vamos a conocer a la abuela Swan (ya veréis que mujer tan divertida)... y veremos a nuestra real parejita en Forks.**

**También, con todo el dolor de mi corazón... los problemas ya son muyyyyyyy gordos... atentas.**

**Y una mención especial; me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a una persona que le gusta mucho este fic, y me mando un mensaje de ánimo muy muy bonito.**

**Jovipattinson... para ti... un besazo guapísima.**

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Chantajes_

_**Masión de los Platt; Surrey, este de Inglaterra**_

-No puedo creer que Edward tenga novia- murmuró Victoria, incrédula. Veía cómo sus planes de convertir en princesa a su sobrina Tanya se esfumaban de la noche a la mañana.

-Y nada menos que una aventurilla de mal gusto con una americana, que sueña con convertirse en la princesita del pueblo- siseó Tanya, ordenando su teñido cabello.

Eleazar no prestaba atención a la conversación, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. A su lado, Heidi, hermana de su mujer, los miraba a los tres cómo si les faltaran unas cuantas neuronas.

-Vamos, ésto es de locos- dijo fastidiada y enfadada a la vez -habéis intentando meterle a Tanya por los ojos, y lo único que habéis conseguido es que la deteste... además, cómo inglesa, me parece estupendo que nuestro príncipe se haya enamorado- hizo una pausa, tomando aire- que sea un príncipe, no quita que pueda casarse por amor... además tu hermanastra es el ejemplo perfecto- le dijo a Eleazar, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Éste se revolvió inquieto a la mención de Esme. No podía evitar odiar a su hermanastra; la madre de Esme fue la causa de que su padre abandonara a su madre, para irse con ella y formar una familia... pero cuándo se supo la noticia de su compromiso con el entonces príncipe Carlisle, se convenció de que debían llevarse bien. Ser pariente de la reina de Inglaterra tiene sus ventajas y el las había aprovechado, haciendo una inmensa fortuna... y más que tendría si Tanya llegara a casarse con Edward.

-Querida Heidi, no hables de lo que no sabes; no todo el mundo vive en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas cómo tu... ¿crees que a los ingleses les gustará una princesa que ni siquiera ha nacido en Inglaterra?- le preguntó éste.

-No creo que el hecho de nacer o no nacer en Inglaterra sea relevante; además por lo que me habéis contado, es una chica inteligente, discreta y bien educada- contraatacó maliciosa, mirando a la hija de su fallecida hermana Gianna. Tanya la fulminó con la mirada

-Además, el corazón no atiende a razones... y no se puede obligar a nadie a amar a otra persona así por así... no estamos en la Edad Media, ya no se hacen matrimonios concertados- terminó Heidi, pero al alzar la vista, su especie de familia seguía sumida en sus planes.

-Debemos hacer algo ya- dijo Victoria.

-Por eso no os preocupéis, lo tengo todo calculado- canturreó Eleazar con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Heidi se sobresaltó, esa sonrisa de su cuñado no podía traer nada bueno.

-¿Estáis locos?, ¿habéis perdido el juicio?- hizo una pausa, mirando detenidamente a los tres personajes que tenía ante sus narices -si se enteran en palacio no quiero ni imaginar la que se puede organizar- dijo horrorizada.

-Entonces más vale que no te quedes a escuchar- invitó su cuñado, sutilmente, a que se marchara. Dejó la taza de té en la mesa, para levantarse.

-Estáis locos, habéis perdido el rumbo... no pensé que la ambición os llevara a caer tan bajo- se volvió a su hermana, mirándola fijamente -cuándo todo esto estalle, no vengáis con lamentaciones- dicho ésto, salió del salón.

Victoria dirigió una mirada interrogante a su marido, y lo mismo hizo Tanya.

-Y bien, ¿qué has pensado?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, he estado cavilando, llegando a varias conclusiones. Si llevan casi un año de noviazgo, deben tener fotos de ellos dos juntos. Con la ayuda de alguien de palacio, filtraremos, de forma anónima, esas fotos a la prensa- concluyó satisfecho.

Victoria y su sobrina se miraron, no muy convencidas del asunto.

-¿Y si palacio no se pronuncia al respecto?, o peor aún, ¿y si confirman el noviazgo?- preguntó de nuevo Tanya.

-Eso es lo de menos... veréis, durante este año la han mantenido protegida, ajena a todo; el tema no es que la noticia llegue a los oídos de la prensa... el quid de la cuestión es si ella soportará el acoso tan de repente; pasó lo mismo con Esme, y le costó acostumbrarse- expuso Eleazar, que siguió tomando la palabra.

-Imaginaos el debate que conllevará, cuestionarán hasta la ropa que lleve; por no hablar de las reacciones de los monárquicos empedernidos; se cuestionará si será una buena princesa y reina en el futuro... y tanto Edward como Bella soportarán mucha presión... demasiada- dijo malicioso.

-Resumiendo, lo que se pretende es hacer que ambos exploten- concluyó Tanya. Éste asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Puede que ocurra o no... pero sería un buen motivo para que rompan- dijo Victoria.

-¿Y cómo vas a conseguir esas pruebas, si es que existen?- dijo Tanya de repente.

-Sobornaremos a alguien del servicio- replicó satisfecho.

-Me temo que será una tarea muy complicada... allí todos conocen a la chica, y la adoran; por no hablar de la fidelidad hacia la familia- musitó Victoria pensativa.

-Ya he caído en eso... y he hecho mis investigaciones... tengo a alguien que puede estar dispuesto a ayudarnos; le he citado hoy mismo, debe estar al llegar-.

Siguieron hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que la esperada visita llegó. Un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso, y de mirada fría y calculadora apareció ante sus ojos.

-Siéntate Félix- le ofreció Eleazar. Tomó asiento, mirando de reojo a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia su mujer y su sobrina, para presentarles al individuo.

-Querida, Tanya; el es Félix, mayordomo de palacio, apenas lleva unos meses trabajando allí- el aludido saludó con un movimiento cortés de cabeza, que ambas mujeres devolvieron.

-¿Quiere tomar alguna cosa?- ofreció Victoria a la inesperada visita.

-Un café, si no es mucha molestia- reclamó el aludido.

-Por supuesto; Erin- se dirigió a la chica del servicio- trae un café para el señor- la muchacha salió a cumplir el encargo.

-Supongo que mi marido ya le ha explicado el asunto- interrogó Victoria a Félix.

-¿Por qué está dispuesto a prestarse a ésto?- preguntó Tanya.

-Verá señorita... la chica no es de mi simpatía, ni el príncipe Edward- contestó.

-¿Por algún motivo concreto?- interrogó Tanya curiosa.

-Siempre he creído que la futura reina debe ser alguien con clase... y por supuesto inglesa- dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además, mi madre es muy anciana; y la residencia en la que está internada cuesta mucho dinero- dijo sin tapujos.

-Así que lo hace por dinero... pensaba que Carlisle y Esme eran más generosos con el sueldo de sus empleados- dijo Victoria.

-Y lo son, no puedo quejarme en ese aspecto... pero una ayuda extra nunca viene nada mal- dijo el hombre, tomando la taza de café.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Eleazar tomó la palabra.

-Bien, este es el trato; necesito que alguien rebusque entre las cosas de Edward fotos de ellos dos juntos, me da igual que sean o no sean comprometidas. Eso no lo puede hacer nadie que no esté dentro del propio palacio- explicó Eleazar. Félix asintió.

-Las fotos existen, de muchos momentos... es más, en junio se fueron de vacaciones ellos dos solos a las Sheychelles- explicó Félix.

-¿A las Sheychelles?; vaya, vaya... Edward si que sabe tirar el dinero en su noviecita- siseó Tanya con rabia y envidia.

-¿Dónde pueden estar esas fotos?- siguió preguntándose Victoria.

-Rebuscarás en cajones, armarios, ordenadores... en cualquier sitio que se te ocurra- le dijo Eleazar.

-Descuide, tarde o temprano daré con ellas- le prometió Félix.

Éste se levantó, dirigiéndose a su despacho. Volvió unos minutos después, con un pequeño aparato con puerto USB y un abultado sobre blanco.

-Es un microchip de última tecnología; te servirá por si debes acceder a ordenadores y agendas electrónicas con clave; no lo utilices si no es estrictamente necesario- le advirtió, y le tendió el sobre- mi parte del trato, cinco mil libras. El resto cuándo nos des lo que buscamos- el hombre cogió rápidamente el sobre.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos, mientras Victoria y su sobrina se miraban entre sí con una malévola sonrisa... el plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

Llevábamos una semana en Forks, y nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo. Mi padre y Sue decidieron retrasar sus vacaciones hasta agosto, para pasar con nosotros todo el tiempo que les fuera posible. Estaba en el jardín trasero de mi casa, ayudando a Sue a tender la ropa mientras Edward y mi padre montaban la inmensa barbacoa que íbamos a celebrar esa noche.

Había invitado a Ángela y Ben, que ya habían regresado de pasar unos días en Sacramento con los abuelos de ella. El resto de mi pandilla no regresaba hasta dentro de unos días, ya que cada uno estaba con sus respectivas familias en sus lugares de veraneo.

Sue y yo observábamos divertidas la escena. Rose y Emmet se habían ido al súper, a comprar todo lo que Charlie les había puesto en la lista para la cena de esta noche... y lo que se estaban perdiendo no tenía precio.

Mi padre, por fin, se había comprado la barbacoa de sus sueños; era enorme y muy moderna... y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que esperar a Edward para montarla. Estaban empezando a maldecir los dos por lo bajini, ya que o no encontraban los tornillos o no les encajaba una pieza. Mientras los miraba, seguí sumida en mis pensamientos.

A Edward y Emmet les encantó mi casa... lo que no les encantó tanto fue la advertencia que mi padre, muy sutilmente, nos hizo a los cuatro.

-_"Bien, esta es vuestra habitación; Rosalie dormirá con Bella... y recordad que en esta casa se duerme con las puertas abiertas..." -_dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando a Edward y Emmet con una ceja alzada.

Desde nuestra llegada, no habíamos tenido ningún problema. Edward estaba encantado de poder ir a tomarse un café o salir a pasear por la calle sin que le reconocieran. Le había enseñado mis lugares favoritos de Forks, así como mi antiguo instituto.

Emmet y mi novio también visitaron la comisaría donde trabajaba mi padre, el cual presentó orgulloso a su yerno, según me contó Edward esa misma noche. Emmet estaba emocionado, toquiteando todo sin parar; incluso se sacó una foto en el coche patrulla de mi padre, con la gorra incluida.

Los miraba con una sonrisa, hasta que Sue me sacó de mi trance.

-¿Crees que conseguiremos cenar esta noche?- me preguntó.

-Pues no lo sé... a este paso lo dudo- respondí burlona. Mi padre y Edward me miraron mosqueados.

-Bells... me ofendes; Edward y yo somos muy capaces de montar este cacharro, ¿verdad, hijo?- preguntó mi padre, a lo que Edward dio la razón.

-Charlie... no sé que decirte- respondió Sue riéndose -anda, ayúdame un momento en la cocina- mi padre la siguió a regañadientes. Edward se acercó a mi.

-Todavía no me has dado mi beso de buenos días- dijo juguetón, mientras me aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

-Creo que si te lo di- repuse divertida. Edward rodó los ojos.

-Ese me lo diste en la mejilla... no cuenta- respondió pagado de si mismo, esbozando su característica sonrisa.

Me mordí el labio inferior comicamente, mientras meditaba. No tuve tiempo para nada más, ya que su boca capturó mis labios, dándome un beso que me dejó sin aliento. Sentí sus manos pasear por mi espalda, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante su contacto... ¿cuándo tuviéramos sesenta años seguiría sintiendo esa sensación?; esperaba que sí.

Mis manos se apostaron en su cuello... y cómo ocurría cada vez que besaba a Edward, el tiempo y todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor se evaporó... hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos.

-¿No podéis manteneros despegados el uno del otro ni dos horas?- preguntó Emmet en su peculiar tono burlón.

Arqueé una ceja a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Edward le devolvía la sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y vosotros...?; porque que yo recuerde, habéis tardado tres horas en hacer la compra-.

-¿Y qué problema hay con eso?- devolvió la pregunta confuso.

-¿Qué el supermercado está a diez minutos en coche?- respondió Edward, a la vez que Rosalie se ponía más roja que un tomate.

-Es que estoy acostumbrado a dormir abraz... - se intentó intentar explicar Emmet, pero Edward lo cortó al instante.

-Nos entendemos Em, pero no podemos saltarnos las reglas del jefe Swan- exclamó divertido.

Decidimos dejar ahí la conversación, ya que mi padre volvió a jardín.

Unas cuántas horas después, la barbacoa ya estaba de pie, encendida y preparada para ser usada. La enorme mesa de madera también estaba lista...y mi padre se autoproclamó chef de la noche, con su característico delantal que simulaba un traje de preso. Emmet y Edward se reían por lo bajo, la verdad es que mi padre estaba muy cómico, dando la vuelta a las chuletas.

En ese momento entró Sue, acompañada de dos personas muy especiales.

-Bella... creo que alguien quiere saludarte-. Al girarme, Ángela y Ben estaban allí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ang!- corrí a abrazarla, hacía muchos meses que no la veía.

-Que ganas tenía de verte- le dije.

-Y yo a ti... te has hecho demasiado inglesa- dijo en broma.

Después de saludar a Ben, Rose se acercó a saludarles, ya que se conocían del verano pasado.

Respiré profundamente, y me giré de nuevo para Ángela.

-Voy a presentaros a alguien- les dije mientras los guiaba al jardín. Al ver a Edward, los grandes ojos negros de Ángela se abrieron por la sorpresa, al igual que los de Ben.

-Bella... ¿por qué no me lo has contado?- siseó en mi oído.

-No podía hacerlo; apenas lo saben nuestras familias, y...- no pude seguir, ya que me interrumpió.

-¿Es quién yo creo que es?- era Ben el que preguntaba. Asentí con la cabeza, Ángela era mi mejor amiga, y me sentía un poco culpable de no habérselo contado.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó ella escuetamente.

-Desde el pasado septiembre- musité en voz baja -no te enfades conmigo por favor- le pedí con carita de pena. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, meditando la situación.

-¿Y a qué esperas para presentármelo?- me dijo divertida e ilusionada -luego tenenos que hablar, quiero detalles- me indicó, señalándome con el dedo. Suspiré aliviada, no quería que ella se enfadara conmigo. Nos acercamos hasta dónde estaba Edward.

-Ben, Ang, el es Edward, mi novio- éste estiró la mano para saludar a Ben, que seguía mudo de la impresión, y después le dio dos besos a Ángela.

-Es un placer conoceros por fin; Bella me ha hablado mucho de vosotros- les dijo mientras me pasaba el brazo por la cintura.

-Encantada alt...- Edward la cortó.

-Sólo Edward por favor- les dijo amablemente.

Una vez se les pasó el schock inicial, debido a que Edward empezó a hablar con ellos con naturalidad, y después de presentarles a Emmet, por fin pudimos sentarnos a la mesa a cenar.

Los chicos y Charlie estaban entretenidos, hablando de deportes, de modo que Ang empezó el extenso interrogatorio. Cada vez que me preguntaba algo, ni Sue ni Rose me dejaban contestar, ya que se me adelantaban. Por suerte y conociendo a Ang, los detalles más íntimos se los ahorró en presencia de Sue.

-Es increíble... y tan romántico- no dejaba de repetir esa frase. Una vez escuchó la historia completa, se volvió hacia mi, dándome un gran abrazo.

-Me alegro tanto por ti Bella, por fin te has enamorado... en el instituto creí que eras anti-hombres...- dijo algo seria.

-Simplemente pasaba que no eran Edward- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vas a ser una princesa... es... un cuento de hadas... en pleno siglo XXI- murmuró casi para si misma -espero que dentro de unos años me invites a tu boda- añadió divertida.

-Eso no se sabe todavía Ang- le reprendí con una sonrisa -vamos a por el postre- le pedí, levantándonos y entrando a la cocina. Saqué la tarta de queso de la nevera, mientras mi amiga buscaba los platos en la alacena.

Antes de salir, volvió a hablar.

-Me alegro mucho por ti amiga, de verdad- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí mientras la abrazaba. Me separé de ella, para pedirle un gran favor.

-Sólo te pido una cosa- suspiré antes de volver a tomar la palabra -no digas nada, por favor, apenas lo sabe la familia y el círculo muy íntimo- mi amiga asintió.

-Lo suponía; habría sido el cotilleo más jugoso que nunca se hubiese oído en Forks; me hago una idea de lo que sería estar perseguida por los periodistas -dijo con una graciosa mueca, aludiendo a su futura profesión -no te preocupes Bella, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, y tranquila, hablaré con Ben- me aseguró.

Le agradecí sus palabras, era una chica estupenda.

-¿Al resto le vas a decir quién es realmente?- me preguntó de nuevo.

-No... creo que de momento es mejor así... no quiero ni pensar en lo que diría Jess al enterarse... además, ¿crees que guardaría el secreto, con lo bocazas que es?- interrogué con una ceja alzada.

-Cierto- resopló, dándome la razón. En ese momento entró Edward en la cocina.

-Venía a ver si os habíais perdido; a Emmet sólo le falta aporrear la mesa pidiendo el postre- me explicó divertido.

-Ahora vamos- respondí, negando con frustración. Emmet era igual que un niño pequeño.

Salí por la puerta trasera, mientras el y Ang se quedaban un momento hablando en la cocina. Podía escuchar sus risas al acercarse a la mesa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- indagué curiosa.

-Nada; Edward me estaba contando cómo te secuestraron el palacio la noche en que se te declaró- exclamó entre risas -y la verdad es que no me extraña... hicieron bien, conociéndote- añadió aún entre risas, a las que se sumaron Rose y Emmet.

-Gracias por burlaros de mi- dije con una mano en el corazón, haciéndome la ofendida de forma teatral. Edward me rodeó los hombros con su brazo, dándome un suave besito en la mejilla, y susurrándome al oído.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, me encanta verte refunfuñar- su sensual tono de voz hizo que me pusiera más roja que un tomate. Le di un ligero golpe en el pecho, reprendiéndole con cariño.

La velada transcurrió sin sobresaltos; mi padre y Sue enseguida se retiraron a descansar, dejándonos a los seis en el jardín, sumidos en una divertida conversación. Edward, Emmet y Ben habían congeniado muy bien. Miraba el rostro de mi novio, contento por conocer a gente fuera de su mundo y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

El tiempo estival pasaba rápido y fugaz. Ya estábamos a finales de agosto, y habíamos hecho mil y una cosas y recorrido toda la zona y los alrededores. Los chicos habían conocido al resto de mis amigos; todavía tenía en mi retina el asombro de Jess al presentarle a Edward... y el evidente y descarado escaneo al que le sometió. Edward me confesó en casa que le recordaba un poco a Tanya.

También conoció a la abuela Swan... y fue una tarde memorable... cada vez que me acordaba, no podía parar de reír.

_Edward y yo nos adentramos en los jardines de la residencia de Port Ángeles, seguidos por Charlie y Sue. Edward le había dado el día libre a Emmet, ya que Rose y él también merecían un poco de intimidad. Al lado de un banco, divisé a a mi abuelita, sentada en una silla de ruedas. Me volví a mi padre, muy preocupada. _

_-¿Ya no puede andar?- pregunté entristecida. Edward me observaba preocupado._

_-Sí que puede Bells... lo que ocurre es que cada día está más torpe; de modo que consideraron que por aquí no hiciese esfuerzos... pero si te fijas, lleva el bastón en la mano- me dijo señalándola._

_Asentí, respirando un poco más tranquila, mientras nos acercábamos a ella._

_-Abuela- llamé su atención, agachándome a su lado. Sus ojos, cubiertos a su alrededor de pequeñas arrugitas, me observaron un breve momento, reconociéndome. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_-Isabella... mi niña- literalmente me tiré en sus brazos, abrazándola conmovida. Una vez me soltó, me inspeccionó de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa permanente en su arrugada cara._

_-Estás muy guapa... eres igual que tu madre... porque a mi hijo no te pareces mucho... gracias a Dios- masculló con el ceño fruncido. Edward, Sue y yo tuvimos que ahogar la carcajada, mientras mi padre rodaba los ojos._

_-Mamá... no empecemos- le saludó y se acercó a ella, para darle un beso, seguido de Sue._

_-Hola mamá Swan- saludó Sue._

_-Hola hija... espero que me hayas traído mis bombones favoritos- exclamó contenta. Sue le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza._

_-Sabes que no te convienen... ¡ouch!- se quejó mi padre, ya que le había dado un golpe en la espinilla con su bastón._

_-Qué sabrás tu lo que me conviene- murmuró, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, para después volverse a mi -pero cuéntame hija, ¿qué tal por Londres?- ._

_-Muy bien abuela, y la universidad también- le respondí con una sonrisa. Ésta asintió, y su mirada se posó en Edward._

_-¿No me presentas a este guapo muchacho?- preguntó pícara. Le tomé de la mano, acercándole._

_-Abuela... es mi novio, Edward- le presenté. _

_-¡Por fin mi nieta se ha enamorado!; es un gusto conocerte- le dijo contenta._

_-El gusto es mío señora Swan- le dijo Edward, mientras tomaba la mano que ella le alzaba, para besársela. La cara de mi abuela no tenía precio._

_-Llámame abuela... qué modales tan exquisitos... eres todo un caballero... no como otros- respondió, mirando a mi padre con una ceja alzada. Mi novio y yo nos reímos con disimulo... pero Sue no pudo esconder la risotada. La cara de mi padre era todo un poema._

_-Espero que mi hijo esté siendo buen suegro y te trate bien- interrogó a Edward seria -si te causa problemas o te agobia, dímelo y le haré entrar en razón- exclamó, alzando su bastón y apuntando a mi padre._

_-Mamá... déjalo ya- masculló mi padre, ligeramente enfadado. Edward sonrió, antes de contestar._

_-Tranquila abuela, tanto su hijo como Sue me tratan estupendamente- la guiñó un ojo cómplice. _

_Mi padre y Sue se ausentaron unos momentos, para ir a buscar unos cafés. La abuela nos señaló el banco con su bastón, invitándonos a tomar asiento a su lado._

_-Bien... háblame de ti... eres inglés, ¿cierto?, tu acento te delata- interrogó a Edward con una gran sonrisa._

_Mi novio asintió, contestando pacientemente a las preguntas que mi abuela le realizaba._

_-Eres un muchacho encantador... y se nota que quieres a mi nieta, me siento halagada de que la quieras de esa forma- concluyó contenta la abuela Swan. Edward me tomó de la mano, regalándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, que yo devolví tímidamente._

_-Pero... no me habéis dicho toda la verdad- dijo la anciana, con falso enojo. Edward y yo la miramos sin entender. Nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos._

_-¿Cuándo me vais a contar que eres el príncipe heredero de Inglaterra?... ¿y qué mi nieta será la futura reina?- preguntó en voz baja. Me quedé pegada al asiento, mientras Edward la miraba alucinado. Ella nos miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Abuelita, ¿cómo...?- dejé la frase inconclusa._

_-Veréis... a tu padre y a Sue, alguna vez, se les escapaban comentarios y frases que me daban que pensar... sabía que tenías novio... y que se llamaba Edward; sólo necesité recordar ciertos comentarios... cómo por ejemplo tu apellido, Cullen... de modo que até cabos... mis piernas no funcionarán bien, pero ésto está estupendamente- nos explicó risueña y divertida, tocándose su canosa cabeza. Al ver nuestro asombro, nos indicó en voz baja._

_-Ayudadme a levantar, necesito mover mis oxidadas piernas-. Edward y yo la ayudamos a levantarse, y agarrándola cada uno de un brazo, caminamos lentamente con ella. Mi abuela pareció meditar unos minutos, hasta que por fin habló._

_-Sabía que el destino te tenía guardado un lugar especial y privilegiado, Isabella; no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de ti de lo que estoy ahora- contó mientras me miraba con cariño._

_-Abuela...- suspiré un poco emocionada._

_-Pero lo importante es que ambos os queráis... y que en el futuro os ayudéis y apoyéis mutuamente- hizo una pausa, para seguir hablando -pasaréis momentos buenos... pero también muy malos... es lo que tienen las grandes historias de amor- nos explicó con cariño y una mezcla de sabiduría en sus ojos -y tranquilos... mis labios están sellados- nos guiñó un ojo._

_Seguimos paseando con ella un rato más, hasta que llegaron mi padre y Sue. La tarde transcurrió entre divertidas charlas y risas... y las regañinas que le echaba mi abuela a mi padre, cómo si siguiera siendo un niño._

_-Espero volváis pronto a visitarme- nos dijo después de abrazarnos a Edward y a mi. _

_-Te recogeremos para comer todos juntos el día de mi cumpleaños- le dije._

_-Espero vengáis vosotros dos -nos dijo señalándonos a Edward y a mi; tu padre conduce muy mal- refunfuñó._

_-No conduzco mal mamá... simplemente respeto las reglas de tráfico- le respondió mi padre. _

_-Pamplinas... hasta las tortugas viajan más rápido que nosotros- musitó fastidiada -rodó los ojos, mientras se volvía a nosotros dos -bien hijos, nos vemos pronto-._

Íbamos paseando, acercándonos a los acantilados de la Push; la puesta de sol desde allí era muy bonita... y hacía mucho que no paseaba por allí. Edward estaba hablando por el móvil, aunque su otra mano en ningún momento soltó la mía. Iba recordando la divertida conversación con la abuela, cuándo mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Viendo quién era, respondí al instante.

-Hola Ang-.

-Hola Bella... os llamaba porque el sábado hay un mercadillo medieval en Port Ángeles... ¿os gustaría acercaros?- preguntó.

-Espera, que pongo el altavoz... repite el plan- le dije, observando que Edward ya había colgado el teléfono. Una vez volvió a hacer la pregunta, mi novio afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hecho, nos apuntamos; además a Rose también le gustará ir- confirmé.

-Vale... entonces el sábado pasamos por tu casa a recogeros; ¿os va bien a las diez?-.

-Perfecto- dijo Edward.

-Bien, me voy pitando a casa de Ben... tenemos cena familiar- se despidió.

-Portaos bien- le recomendó Edward con una pilla sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo... principitos- susurró muy bajito, aguántándose la risa -hasta el sábado- cortó la comunicación.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que nos sentamos en una pequeña roca, desde donde se veía toda la playa y los acantilados de la Push. Contemplamos el paisaje en silencio, escuchando el ritmo de nuestra respiraciones. Cerré los ojos, mientras Edward me envolvía entre sus brazos.

* * *

_**Hotel Lexintong; Seattle**_

Aquello era frustrante, desesperante... Jacob Black y Paul Simmons llevaban casi un mes por allí... y ni rastro del príncipe Edward. Había recorrido todas las ciudades importante del estado, incluso habían pasado la frontera, para ir a Vancouver... pero nada.

En el aeropuerto no averiguaron nada.. por allí no habían visto a nadie que coincidiera con la descripción de Edward, ni con la de Emmet... dedujeron que si estaban aquí, no habían alquilado ningún coche, ya se habían preocupado de preguntar al encargado del aeropuerto.

Jake colgó el teléfono bufando como un toro bravo; acababa de hablar con James, su jefe... y la conversación no había sido nada agradable. En una semana se les acababa el visado, y volvían a Londres con las manos vacías.

Enfrente suyo, Paul estudiaba un mapa de la zona.

-¿No ha sido muy amable, cierto?- interrogó sin levantar la vista.

-Cierto... puede que nos hayamos confundido, y hayamos seguido una pista falsa- suspiró frustrado.

Paul levantó la vista, mirando a su compañero.

-Nos queda una semana todavía... y hay zonas que aún no hemos visto...- Jake lo cortó.

-Paul, hemos mirado todas las ciudades y pueblos medianamente grandes... y ni rastro- le recordó.

-Mira... tenemos que aprovechar los días que nos quedan... aunque sea para hacer turismo... pasado mañana podríamos acercarnos a un pequeño pueblo llamado Port Ángeles... este fin de semana hay una feria y mercadillos- le propuso.

Jake aceptó a regañadientes mientras se disponía a tomar una ducha. Lo único que quería era regresar a Londres para poder descansar y estar con su mujer y su pequeño... pero no se podía ni imaginar que esa salida a Port Ángeles le iba a proporcionar la mayor exclusiva de su vida...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: _Descubrimientos_**


	21. Descubrimientos

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**De nuevo vuelvo a trabajar tooodooo el fin de semana, pero os debía el capi de nuestra real pareja... y las cosas están muuuyyyy complicadas.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos... hacéis que escriba con más ilusión, sabiendo que os gusta la historia. **

**Bienvenidas también a las nuevas incorporaciones, espero disfrutéis lo que queda... que es bastante.**

**Sin más, ahí os dejo el capítulo, espero os guste.**

**MMMMMMUUUUUUACKKKSSSSSSSSSSS!**

* * *

_Capítulo 20: Descubrimientos_

**EDWARD PVO**

**-**¡Bella, Rosalie!- alcé la voz para que me oyeran desde el piso superior -Ben y Ángela ya están aquí- les recordé, mientras metía mi cartera y el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Me aseguré de coger las llaves del coche y mis gafas de sol y, por si acaso, una gorra. Íbamos a un mercadillo, lo que implicaba multitud de gente; cierto es que no había tenido ningún problema en todo el mes que llevábamos allí, nadie me había reconocido... pero mejor prevenir que curar.

Rose bajó las escaleras poniéndose los pendientes.

-Ya estoy lista... ¿y Emmet?- preguntó, buscándole con la mirada.

-Creo que está en la cocina, saqueando la nevera- repuse. Bufó mientras iba en su busca. Al momento, mi niña bajó. Estaba muy guapa con esa camiseta verde, y los vaqueros ajustados se pegaban a su cuerpo, sin dejar ni una curva para la imaginación. Le abrí los brazos, y ella, al llegar al último escalón, dio un gracioso saltito, aterrizando en ellos.

Después de darle un beso, sin bajarla aun de mis brazos, no pude resistir el susurrarle al oído.

-Estás muy guapa... esos vaqueros te hacen un trasero precioso- ella me miró con picardía, dándome a la vez un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Pervertido... - me susurra mientras se ríe, un poco roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué?- encogí los hombros inocentemente, mientras le daba un pequeño besito en la nariz -eres mi novia, tengo derecho a piropear cada parte de tu cuerpo- repuse con fingido enojo.

-¿Y si otro lo hace?- responde alzando una ceja, pero siempre con el tono bromista en su voz.

-De eso nada- repuse un poco serio. Ella se echó a reír, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Tampoco quiero eso, tranquilo... soy toda tuya- me murmuró al oído, con voz dulce. Se volvió a abrazar a mi, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda lentamente, como a ella le gustaba... pero poco duró el íntimo momento, ya que Emmet y Rosalie salían, por fin, de la cocina.

-No os despegáis ni con disolvente- dijo rodando los ojos. Mi novia le sacó la lengua, cual niña pequeña.

-Y tu no puedes vivir sin dejar de visitar el frigorífico cada dos horas... si yo fuera Rose, me empezaría a preocupar- le pinché. Bella y Rose se reían, y Emmet bufaba molesto.

-Muy gracioso, Alteza Real... y ahora vámonos- dijo saliendo por la puerta, seguido por todos nosotros.

Una vez llegamos a Port Ángeles, y después de dar mil vueltas, conseguimos aparcar. Nos reunimos con Ben y Ang y nos adentramos en el bullicio de gente. Debido a que cada pareja deseaba ver diferentes puestos, decidimos separarnos y quedamos una hora después en la cafetería que había a la entrada de la explanada, donde se celebraba el mercadillo. Ben y Ang se fueron hacia un lado, mientras que Rose tiraba de Emmet para ir a dónde se encontraban los puestos de ropa y bisutería.

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?- interrogué a mi novia. Ella señaló la sección de libros antiguos. Afirmé mientras le cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella.

Al llegar a los puestos, rodeé su cintura, abrazándole por detrás. Ella miraba curiosa los títulos mientras yo observaba por encima de su hombro.

-Mira Edward- levantó un libro con las tapas de piel verde oscura y las hojas amarillentas- tiene que ser interesante- me dijo.

Me bajé un poco las gafas de sol, leyendo el título, escrito en letras góticas de color dorado.

-"E_l fantasma de Canterbury y otras leyendas inglesas_"- sonreí por el título - ¿no te he contado alguna de estas leyendas?- le pregunté extrañado. Ella negó, dispuesta a escucharme.

-Bueno... hay mil y una historias de fantasmas ingleses... nuestra cultura popular está llena de ellos- le expliqué.

-¿En serio?- preguntó muy interesada, mientras dejaba el libro. Seguimos andando, uno detrás del otro, con su pequeño cuerpo pegado a mi pecho.

-Por ejemplo... sabes que Enrique VIII se casó seis veces -ella afirmó con la cabeza -al divorciarse de Catalina de Aragón, para poder casarse con Ana Bolena, se produjo la ruptura con la Iglesia de Roma – le iba contando.

-La creación de la Iglesia Anglicana- afirmó mi niña. Asentí mientras proseguía la historia.

-Pues después conoció a Jane Seymour, repudiando a Ana Bolena. Sus más allegados le convencieron de que Ana le había traicionado, y fue juzgada y condenada a morir decapitada en la Torre de Londres- seguí con mi relato. Ella me escuchaba atentamente, en silencio.

-Desde entonces, se dice que el mismo día que murió, su espíritu aparece en la torre, vagando por los pasillos y galerías; igual que el Catherine Howard, su quinta esposa, a la que también condenó a morir- concluí. Ella me miraba impresionada.

-Vaya- musitó -¿alguien los ha visto?-.

-Hay unos que dicen que sí, otros piensan que no... yo no se qué creer, la verdad. Hay quién jura y perjura haber visto al mismísimo Enrique VIII- me encogí de hombros, al ver que ella no decía nada, proseguí la historia.

-De todas formas, también se dice que fue un rey caprichoso, que se dejaba influenciar por malas compañías que tenía alrededor suyo- aclaré.

-Espero que todos los reyes no sean así- dijo divertida en voz baja. Reí con ella.

-Seré un buen marido y un buen rey, te lo prometo- murmuré contra sus labios, para después darle un pequeño besito -¿quieres un café?- asintió mientras tiraba hacia el puesto. Una vez con nuestros vasos en la mano, seguimos recorriendo el mercadillo. Llegamos a donde estaban Rose y Emmet, que casualmente estaban con Ben y Ángela.

Las chicas iban delante, observando los puestos, quedándonos los chicos detrás de ellas, charlando de deportes.

Observé que Bella miraba con atención un pequeño joyero de madera, con la tapa labrada. Me acerqué por detrás, acariciando su estómago.

-¿Te gusta?- ella afirmó con la cabeza, pero lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

-Te lo compro... como regalo de cumpleaños- le aclaré rápidamente.

-Edward... ya te he dicho mil veces que no quier...- no la dejé terminar, ya que le di un beso para que no protestara. Ella paró un momento, quitándome las gafas.

-Me doy con ellas- dijo con una pequeña risita, para después volver a besarnos. Una vez me liberó de ese estupendo beso, le puse un puchero del estilo de los que hace mi hermana. Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras volvía a colocar mis gafas en su sitio.

-No te he comprado nada... y además... sabes que en ésto de los regalos es en la única cosa en la que no estamos de acuerdo... anda, por favor- le supliqué con cara de niño bueno... si mi niña supiera que su regalo de verdad lo traen mi hermana y Jasper, que van a venir a darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños... esperaba que no se enfadase mucho ese día.

-Está bien... lo acepto por mi cumpleaños- suspiró con paciencia. Volvió a coger la caja mientras yo pagaba.

Después de un rato paseando, decidimos ir a una famosa pizzería de Port Ángeles. Al final nos liamos más de la cuenta, y no llegamos a casa hasta la hora de cenar.

* * *

_**Mercadillo medieval de Port Ángeles, mismo día, unas horas antes.**_

Jake paseaba detrás de Paul con gesto resignado. Mientras su compañero iba parando en cada puesto que encontraba y compraba regalos para toda su familia, el iba metido en sus pensamientos.

Por un lado, las ganas de volver a su casa y disfrutar de sus vacaciones familiares en Dover, pueblo costero dónde su mujer había nacido.

Y por el otro, maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió perseguir una teoría... pero era extraño. Según le dijeron al llamar a la redacción, en Londres, no había ni rastro del príncipe en todas las islas británicas... ¿dónde coño estaría?.

Llevaban ya un buen rato recorriendo aquel sitio, y su estómago clamaba por un poco de comida.

-Paul, tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo-.

-Ya voy... - se dio la vuelta, mirando a su amigo- eres un agonías, tío; no dejas a uno relajarse-.

Jacob se volvió para curiosear un puesto de dulces y pastas, pero la voz de Paul le interrumpió su tarea.

-Jake... no te lo vas a creer- la voz de su amigo era apenas un murmullo; extrañado se dio la vuelta. Parados en un puesto de ropa, estaban una chica rubia, desconocida para ellos, con un chico que era todo músculos, moreno de pelo, y una cara arrogante que habían visto demasiadas veces.

-Emmet- susurró Jake -eso significa que está aquí; saca las cámaras... y tápate un poco; recuerda que ellos nos conocen a la perfección- le susurró a su compañero, exasperado y ansioso. Paul rodó los ojos ante la obviedad. Después de sacar unas cuantas fotos a Emmet y a la chica, decidieron volver a recorrer el mercadillo. Paul miraba las fotos en la enorme pantalla de la cámara.

-Buenas instantáneas... por cierto, ¿esta chica será novia de Emmet?; si es así, tiene suerte; madre mía... cómo está la rubia- a Paul se le caía la baba admirando a Rosalie.

Andaron durante más de veinte minutos, observando y vigilando a todo el mundo que había allí... era de locos, como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

De repente, Jake se fijó en una pareja que estaba parada frente a un puesto de artesanía de madera; ella era una chica bastante bonita; no tan explosiva como la rubia que estaba con Emmet, pero tenía su encanto, con esos tirabuzones castaños y esa translúcida piel. Detrás suyo,un chico la abrazaba, bastante más alto que ella, también pálido de piel. Iba con una gorrra con la visera un poco baja, como si quisiera ocultar su rostro, y unas gafas de sol. No sabía por qué, ese cuerpo y esos gestos le resultaban familiares.

Los vigiló con disimulo... empezaron a besarse... y vio cómo la joven retiraba las gafas de el... y lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos no tenía precio.

Aunque no se le distinguía bien la cara, no había ninguna duda; eran sus facciones... era el príncipe Edward y su … ¿novia?.

Rápidamente su cámara se puso a disparar a toda máquina, captando cada momento de ese beso que se estaban dando.

Paul llegó a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- susurró a su compañero; estaba tan ocupado en cambiarle la batería a la cámara que no se había dado cuenta. Jake se giró, dejando de hacer fotos, y señalándole la romántica escena. La cara de Paul era de asombro total.

-Joder- fue lo único que pudo decir. Detrás de ellos, Emmet, la chica rubia y otra pareja aguardaban a que ellos pagaran lo que parecía ser una caja de madera. Al alejarse, la pareja se tomó de la mano. Las cámaras volvieron a funcionar, hasta que los vieron alejarse.

-¿Los seguimos?- indagó Paul. Jake negó con la cabeza.

-Primero hay que llamar a James y contarle ésto- musitó, todavía asombrado por la exclusiva que acababa de conseguir -las pruebas las tenemos, y son más que contundentes-.

-De modo que llevan aquí todo el puto mes y no les hemos visto, ¿dónde se alojarán?- se preguntó Paul, hablando consigo mismo.

-Paul... eso es lo de menos; ¿no te das cuenta de que el príncipe tiene novia?- se paró para meditar unos instantes - ¿recuerdas que te comenté que lo noté tenso e incómodo en la rueda de prensa por su cumpleaños, en el palacio?- Paul asintió.

-Si, recuerdo que lo estuvimos comentando... no sé que decir; no imaginé qué nos íbamos a encontrar ésto- dijo, todavía sorprendido.

Jake asintió al comentario de su amigo, y se encaminaron rumbo al coche. Allí hablaron con Londres. Al colgar, Jake se giro a su compañero.

-Tenemos que volver ya mismo; James no quiere que mandemos las fotos, por seguridad; prefiere que las llevemos en persona- le explicó. Paul iba a preguntar algo, pero su compañero tomó la delantera para hablar.

-Una vez allí, hablaremos; por descontado hablarán con palacio- le explicó.

-¿Crees que confirmarán el noviazgo?- Jake se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé; veremos con que nos sale Sam Ulley... pero varias cosas están claras; esa chica debe ser americana, o tener familia aquí... y debe ser alguien muy importante y especial para Edward, sino no... no entiendo el viaje hasta aquí- relató.

-¿Crees que estamos ante la la futura Princesa de Gales?- siguió interrogando Paul.

-Lo sabremos en muy poco tiempo- respondió escuetamente Jake mientras arrancaba el coche, camino del hotel.

Debían darse prisa, ya que en unas pocas horas, debían estar en un avión, camino de Londres.

* * *

Las últimas semanas en Forks pasaron deprisa... y el día del cumpleaños de Bella llegó, y lo celebrábamos con una cena con su padre y Sue, la abuela Swan y nuestros amigos... incluidos mi hermana y Jasper, que llegaban a las seis de la tarde. Después de la cena tomaríamos algo en el pequeño pub que había en Forks, con el resto de los chicos.

Después de comer, mi novia y yo fuimos al supermercado, quedándose Emmet en casa, sacando las camas para Alice y Jasper, sin que Bella no notase; en ese momento Rosalie se escaqueó rumbo al aeropuerto.

Charlie y Sue se fueron a buscar a la abuela Swan a la residencia. Después de un buen rato en el supermercado, volvimos cargados a casa. Toqué el claxon, para que saliese a echarnos una mano.

Al salir, le quitó las bolsas a Bella, que le siguió hasta la cocina, renegando que no necesitaba ayuda.

-No protestes tanto Bella... te ha sentado muy mal cumplir veinte años- le pinchó nuestro amigo- por cierto, ¿qué tenemos de menú?- interrogó curioso.

-Pues... ensalada con pasta y aguacate, espárragos trigueros a la plancha, redondo de ternera asado, tarta de chocolate y almendras... y helado- enumeró pensativa.

-Genial- Emmet se frotaba las manos -¿me dejarás que ponga velitas en la tarta, verdad?- preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Ni lo sueñes- se negó tajantemente, con los brazos cruzados –por cierto, ¿Rose?- preguntó, buscándola con la mirada.

-Le ha llamado Ángela, vuelve enseguida- mintió mi amigo a la perfección. Ella asintió, para ponerse con la cena.

-Voy a ir adelantando, para que cuándo llegue Sue no tenga tanto que hacer- nos explicó.

-Te ayudo- dije poniéndome a su lado.

Fuimos preparando varias cosas, a la vez que Emmet abría la gran mesa del salón; pasó un buen rato, hasta que oímos un coche aparcar, era el coche patrulla, ya que Rose se había llevado el de Bella.

-Emmet, ayúdame- salimos para ayudar a la abuela de Bella, que estaba de un humor de perros con Charlie.

-¡Por fin!; santo dios, que viacejito; pensaba que no llegaríamos hasta la semana que viene- farfullaba entre dientes.

Le abrí la puerta, ayudándola a bajar.

-Hola abuela- la saludé.

-Edward, hijo, que alegría verte; ¿por qué no habéis venido tú y Bella a recogerme?- me preguntó un poco enojada.

-Teníamos que quedarnos aquí a preparar la cena- le expliqué divertido.

-Mamá, no atosigues al chico- le dijo Charlie mientras sacaba la silla de ruedas del maletero.

-Calla alcornoque- le regañó, lo que provocó la risotada mía y de Emmet, y la mirada inquisitiva que nos lanzó mi suegro.

Emmet y yo ayudamos a la abuela a adentrarse en la casa; Sue ya estaba en la cocina manos a la obra, junto con Bella. La anciana se quedó estudiando a Emmet de arriba a bajo.

-¿Y quién eres tú, hijo?- le interrogó.

-Soy Emmet McArthy, amigo de Edward y su escolta privada; es un placer conocerla- le dijo afectuosamente mientras le daba la mano que le tendía.

-Es un placer conocerte... de modo que eres una especie de policía, ¿perteneces a Scotland Yard?- le preguntó curiosa. Emmet se río por lo bajo.

-Mas o menos... pertenezco a la Guardia Real... pero ahora estoy destinado en Seguridad- le explicó con simpatía. En ese momento, Bella y Charlie entraron en la sala. Mi novia corrió a abrazarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños tesoro... veinte años... no puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo- le dijo afectuosa mientras le tendía un pequeño paquete.

-Parece que fue ayer- musitó Charlie.

-Pues perdona que te contradiga... por ti si que ha pasado el tiempo Charles... cada día estás más calvo- apuntó su madre, con las manos apoyadas en su bastón y mirándole con una mueca. Bella, Em y yo nos echamos a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Bella, me nombro fan número uno de tu abuela... es absolutamente genial- decía Emmet.

-Abuela- le regañó Bella entre risas. La mujer le tendió un pequeño paquete... y otro para mi.

-Pero abuela... si no es mi cumpleaños- repuse extrañado. Ella hizo un gesto para que lo abriera.

-Bella me contó que fue en junio... y dado que ya perteneces a la familia, te lo debía- me explicó con cariño.

Bella abrió su regalo, descubriendo una bufanda tejida en angora, de color lila, con unos guantes a juego. Tanto en la bufanda como en los guantes estaban rodeados por los bordes con una cinta de un color lila más oscuro. Curioso, abrí mi regalo; el mío era otra bufanda, de color gris, también de angora, con el ribete en negro.

-¿Las has hecho tú, abuela?- le preguntó Bella sorprendida. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-A saber qué tiempo hace en Londres en invierno; no quiero que os enferméis- dijo graciosamente.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí, conmovido por el gesto.

Le dimos un beso a la buena mujer, que sonreía satisfecha.

Proseguimos poniendo la mesa y preparando la cena... hasta que tocaron el timbre. Ben y Ang habían llegado, y detrás estaba Rose, Alice y Jasper. Les hice un gesto de silencio, dejando a mi hermana y mi cuñado en la puerta.

Bella hablaba con los recién llegados, hasta que la interrumpí.

-Cariño, hay un mensajero en la puerta... trae un paquete desde Londres. Bella se dirigió allí, extrañada; al abrir del todo la puerta se quedó sin palabras.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bellie!- mi hermana y ella se abrazaron durante un buen rato. Después de abrazar a Jasper, los hizo entrar en casa.

-Pero cómo es posible, ¿por qué no me habíais dicho nada?- preguntaba alucinada.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa... y lo hemos conseguido; nos quedamos diez días, de modo que volvemos a Londres todos juntos- le explicó Jasper.

Una vez que la abuela conoció a todos los que faltaban, y dado que aún faltaba un poco para cenar, Bella se dispuso a abrir los regalos.

Por parte de Ben y Ángela, recibió varios libros y un collar de bisutería largo, con unos pendientes a juego. Rose y Emmet le regalaron uno de sus perfumes favoritos y una chaqueta a la que ya había echado el ojo.

Mi hermana y Jasper, un bolso de piel, marrón y grande, según Alice, a la última moda. Bella miró la etiqueta con horror y sorpresa.

-¿Me has comprado un bolso de Prada?- mi hermana se encogió de hombros, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No pongas esa cara de terror Bellie... sé que te encanta- afirmó, pagada de sí misma.

-Alice... claro que me encanta, pero esto vale mucho dinero- protestó.

-Pero nada...eres mi cuñada y te mereces lo mejor- mi hermana zanjó la discusión. Bella le dio las gracias emocionada a ella y a Jasper.

Disimuladamente, me la llevé al recibidor, cogiendo el regalo que le había encargado traer a mi hermana.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- le susurré mientras se lo tendía.

-Edward...- suspiró -debí imaginarme que no ibas a regalarme sólo un joyero de madera- rezongó resignada, a la vez que lo cogía.

-Empiezas a conocerme- le respondí divertido.

No pudo ocultar la emoción al ver uno de sus libros favoritos. Era una edición original de poemas de Lord Byron, del año 1796.

-Pero Edward... este libro es el de la Biblioteca de Palacio... no puedo aceptarlo; estará catalogado y... -la callé con un dedo en sus suaves labios.

-Quiero que lo tengas tú ,cielo; es que más lees cuándo estás allí- le dije con cariño. Ella simplemente asintió, pasando los brazos por mi cuerpo y escondiendo su carita en mi pecho. La abracé con cariño, mientras le besaba el pelo. Una vez levantó su rostro, me habló divertida.

-¿Sabes?; en el fondo me quedo tranquila... pensaba que ibas a darme un anillo u alguna otra joya- musitó pensativa -y ya tengo la pulsera y los pendientes- dijo señalando a mis anteriores regalos.

-Bueno...- medité la respuesta -el anillo lo tengo... pero te lo daré el día que te pida matrimonio- le expliqué divertido.

-¿Cómo que lo tienes?- interrogó extrañada-

-Pertenece a las joyas de la Casa Real inglesa, por supuesto- seguí explicando. Iba a decir algo, pero la callé.

-Y por el momento, hasta ahí puedo leer- le dije, dando por finalizada la conversación. Ella negó con la cabeza, con gesto paciente. La cogí de la mano para volver al salón.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y charlas divertidísmas... gracias en parte, a la abuela Swan, que no se cortaba en relatar historias de Charlie en su infancia.

-¿De modo qué saliste de la consulta del doctor Sybory con los pantalones y calzoncillos por los tobillos?; esa no me la habías contado- le decía Sue entre risas a un más que avergonzado Charlie.

-Tenía cinco años... y el doctor Sybory parecía que ponía banderillas en vez de inyecciones- protestó enérgicamente.

-Pamplinas... te aterraba ir allí, miedica- le seguía picando la abuela.

Sacamos el enorme pastel de cumpleaños, con velas, pese a las protestas de Bella.

-Vamos Bells... pide un deseo- la animaron Charlie y Sue. Ésta y mi hermana esperaban con la cámara de fotos preparadas. Mi niña cerró los ojos, pensando unos segundos, para después apagar las velas.

Degustamos la tarta y el delicioso helado. Todos repetimos, estaba buenísimo.

-Sue hija, ponme otro trozo- pidió la abuela.

-Mamá, ya sabes lo que dice el médico; no puedes tomar mucha azúcar y... ¡ouch!- el bastón de la abuela impactó en la pierna de Charlie.

-Sabrás tú lo que me conviene, alcornoque- murmuró con fastidio -deja de hacerte el enfermero ideal- le dijo señalando el plato, instándole para que le echara otro trozo.

Toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas, había que reconocer que la abuela era la única que sacaba los colores al jefe Swan.

En un momento de la tertulia, Alice le pasó su móvil a Bella. Oí que saludaba a mis padres, agradeciéndoles el haberse acordado de su cumpleaños. También habló con Maguie, Emily y Sam.

Los jóvenes seguimos la fiesta en el pub del pueblo, con el resto de los amigos de Bella.

Los últimos días pasaron rápido, enseñándoles Forks a Alice y Jasper, que hicieron muy buenas migas con los amigos de Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasado mañana regresábamos a Londres. El día anterior nos habíamos despedido de Ángela y Ben, que volvían a Los Ángeles, ya que aquí la universidad empezaba antes que en Inglaterra. Bella se despidió entre lágrimas de sus amigos, arrancando su promesa de que estaban invitados a conocer Londres y pasar unos días allí con nosotros.

Los ronquidos de Emmet y Jasper me despertaron a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Pasé por el dormitorio de Charlie y Sue, de camino al baño, y ya no había nadie, ya que sus vacaciones habían terminado también. Después de ducharme y vestir, bajé a desayunar. Me sorprendí al encontrara allí a mi niña, vestida y con una taza de café entre sus manos.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿qué haces despierta?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella. Después de darle un beso, me contestó.

-Me he despertado... y no quería levantar aún a las chicas; además... tengo que ir a un sitio- me explicó.

-¿A dónde?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- interrogué mientras me servía el café.

-Me gustaría... quiero que conozcas a alguien- musitó en un susurro.

No dije nada más, adivinaba a dónde quería ir. Ella fue allí nada más llegamos a Forks. Pero en aquella ocasión quiso ir sola. No me molestó en absoluto, lo entendía a la perfección.

Después de dejar una nota a los demás, salimos rumbo al coche. Bella me dejó conducir, indicándome el camino.

Al llegar al sitio, bajamos y ella sacó de la parte de atrás un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas. Agarró fuertemente mi mano, conduciéndome hasta el lugar.

-Hola mamá- su voz era baja y emocionada -he venido a despedirme, mañana volvemos a Londres- le explicaba a la lápida de mármol gris.

Ella se agachó, quitando unas hierbas secas y otras flores marchitas y colocando las que traía. Al terminar, se quedó agachada allí unos momentos, pasando su dedo por las letras de doradas.

Leí el sencillo epitafio:

"**_Renne Swan _**

_**26 de octubre 1967- 10 de febrero 2003**_

_**Siempre en nuestros corazones.**_

_**Tu esposo, hija y familia."**_

Observé a mi niña, una pequeña lágrima caía por su carita. Ella se puso de pie, y la rodeé por detrás con mis brazos, queriendo darle un poco de consuelo.

-Cómo verás, por una vez vengo acompañada- sonrió levemente, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa- me gustaría tanto que lo pudieras conocer mamá- susurró con voz ahogada, y ya sin poder retener las lágrimas -y que conocieras a su familia, a mis nuevos amigos... te extraño tanto mamá- ella escondió su carra en el hueco de mi cuello. Sólo pude acariciarle el pelo y mecerla suavemente.

-No llores más mi vida... además, estoy seguro de que ella te ve siempre, desde allí dónde esté- intenté consolarla.

-Ojalá fuera cierto- murmuró llorando. Le acaricié la cara con cariño.

-Y lo es... estoy seguro de ello- le respondí con convicción. Ella levantó su rostro, manchado de lágrimas.

-Gracias Edward- me dijo simplemente. Le cogí la cara con mis manos, enmarcando su precioso rostro.

-Bella... es normal, era tu madre... y ya te dije aquella vez en tu casa que cuidaría de ti en estos momentos... y lo haré siempre- le regañé con cariño.

Ella me besó dulcemente, con un casto y tierno beso.

-¿Quieres quedarte a solas?- le pregunté.

-No. Sólo quería decirle adiós- dijo, todavía un poco llorosa.

Permanecimos allí unos minutos, hasta que tomamos el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

_**Mansión de los Platt; Surrey, este de Inglaterra. Mediados de septiembre.**_

Eleazar se revolvía inquieto en su sillón. Félix le había llamado hacía unas horas, confirmándole que tenía el encargo. Victoria y Tanya habían ido a Londres de compras, de modo que se encontraba sólo en casa.

Después de otro rato, Preston, el mayordomo de la casa, le anunció la llegada de la esperada visita. Félix entró en el despacho. Después de saludarse, le tendió lo que parecía ser un pen-drive de ordenador.

-Al final tuve que usar el dispositivo que me entregó- le explicó mientras Eleazar conectaba el pen; sonrió satisfecho.

-Vaya vaya... si que se lo pasaron bien en la Seychelles- murmuraba viendo las fotos; fotos íntimas de una pareja en sus vacaciones en una playa.

Después de observarlas detenidamente, abrió el cajón y sacó un sobre similar al que le dio a Félix la vez anterior.

-Conforme; ahí tienes las cinco mil libras que faltaban- dijo poniéndose de pie y estrechándose las manos -y recuerde; nunca hemos hecho este trato; simplemente conocerá a mi familia y a mi por ir a visitar a mi hermana la reina- le advirtió.

-No se preocupe por eso; adiós- Félix salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, guardando muy bien su recompensa.

En su despacho, Eleazar volvía a ver las fotos, murmurando en voz alta.

-Ahora sí me las pagarás Edward, todos esos desaires hacia mi familia y mi hija... y sobre todo tú, querida hermana... puede que Tanya no sea la futura reina... pero Isabella tampoco lo será-.

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

_**Un país sorprendido.**_


	22. Un país sorprendido

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, dando guerra jajajja... trabajando de noche, para no variar... y robando el wifi al hospi, xDDD**

**Agradeceros de corazón los favoritos, alertas, comentarios... me alegra de que os guste la historia, de verdad. A las nuevas incorporaciones, bienvenidas.**

**Bien, al lío. Espero que os guste el capi, la verdad es que Bella lo pasa mal... y la entiendo, debe ser un agobio vivir con la prensa a tus espaldas.**

**Sil, cariño... ánimo con lo que tu ya sabes y concéntrate con los exámenes. Mañana mismo me leo el one-shot sin falta, palabra de Ali. **

**Noe, guapa, siento mucho lo de tu papi... imagino qué debe ser duro... me siento culpable, no te quiero poner triste, así que anímate.**

**Por cierto, me olvidé decirte que me encanta tu tierra. No conozco Huelva, pero he estado en Cádiz, Granada, Sevilla, Córdoba... y me encanta el sur. ****Dales un besito a las nenas... qué gracia, que le pinchen a tu marido con lo de Edward jajajajja... ellas son listas, si señor.**

**Atal, mil besos amiga, para ti y mis lectoras del otro foro... a ver si algún día me paso por allí.**

**Gracias a todas, y especialmente a las que me dejáis vuestro comentario capi a capi. **

**Sin más, aquí os lo dejo... muuuuaaaakkkksssss y nos leemos.**

* * *

_Capítulo 21: Un país sorprendido_

_**Sede central del Daily Mirror; principios de octubre.**_

Paul Simmons y Jacob Black estaban esperando a James, su redactor jefe. Después de quince días de persecución, no habían podido dar con Sam Ulley para poder lanzarle la oleada de preguntas que tenían, hasta hoy.

Habían estado vigilando, y sabían que habían regresado a Londres, dado que la universidad estaba por empezar, aparte Edward había asistido a la inauguración de un centro social en Manchester.

Lo que pudieron averiguar de las chicas no fue gran cosa. La rubia se llamaba Rosalie Hale, procedía de Boston y era la novia de Emmet. Estaba aquí estudiando gracias a una beca... al igual que la que les interesaba de verdad.

-"Isabella Marie Swan, nacida en Forks el trece de septiembre de 1990. Hija de Charles y Renee Swan. Fue a la escuela primaria y al instituto en Forks; un historial académico excelente. Su madre falleció hace siete años, y su padre contrajo segundas nupcias con Sue Davis, hoy Sue Swan. No se le conocen líos ni novios en todos sus años de instituto. Estudia derecho y Relaciones internacionales, al igual que el príncipe, y son compañeros desde el primer curso de carrera. Se le ha visto varias veces, junto a Rosalie, en compañía de la princesa Alice... pero nada de nada con Edward aquí"- Paul terminó de leer el escaso historial que tenía acerca de Bella.

-¿El rectorado no te dijo dónde vivía?;- preguntó Jake curioso.

-No, no están autorizados a dar esa clase de información; lo único que he podido averiguar es que ni ella ni Rosalie se hospedan en alguna de las residencias de la universidad. De modo que al vivir en una casa particular, es complicado encontrarlas- musitó Paul pensativo.

-¿Habrá estado Edward allí?; ¿Te imaginas que la ha estado visitando en su casa y nadie se ha enterado?- cuestionó Jacob.

-Jake... yo sólo digo que si ésto es una mera amistad, cosa que no creo, sé lo que vimos en Port Ángeles- apuntilló Paul -James no llevaría dos horas al teléfono con Sam; así que me parece que la relación es más seria de lo que pensamos- terminó de decir. Jake asintió pensativo.

-Si, en eso te doy la razón... aquí hay algo más que una simple amistad; además, nunca había visto al príncipe así- hizo una pausa -se notaba relajado, contento, feliz... ya sabes que en los actos oficiales es muy tímido- exclamó.

Iban a seguir con la conversación, pero James entró en la sala... y no tenía muy buena cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- interrogó curioso Paul. Por la cara que traía, mezcla de desesperación y enfado, nada bueno había salido de esa conversación.

-Bueno...- James se rascó la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas – hay una parte buena y una parte mala-.

-Primero la mala- pidió Jake, suspirando frustrado.

-Pues la misma cháchara de siempre... palacio no comenta ese tipo de temas; alegan que pertenece a la vida privada del príncipe Edward-.

-Es un personaje público y todo lo que haga es de interés general- bufó Paul molesto.

-¿Y la buena?- sondeó Jacob.

-La buena es que, a diferencia de otras veces, no lo han negado tajantemente- suspiró satisfecho.

-Eso significa que es su novia- resolvió Jake -no me cabe otra explicación-.

-A ver si me aclaro... llevamos desde Dios sabe cuándo sacando la lista de las posibles futuras princesas... ¿y resulta que ya había una?- Paul seguía alucinado.

-Si; obviamente, no me dado ningún detalle... pero apoyo la teoría de Jake; deben de llevar un tiempo juntos para que Edward haya ido a conocer a la familia de ella a Estados Unidos- dijo James.

-¿Le has dicho que tenemos pruebas?- sondeó Jake de nuevo, alegando las fotos, que llevaban quince días guardadas bajo llave.

-No... eso nos reventaría la exclusiva; y si se lo digo, estoy seguro de que nos prohibirían sacar esas fotos a la luz- la sonrisa del redactor jefe no presagiaba nada bueno. Jake se envaró.

-¿Me estás contando qué vamos a sacar esas fotos sin su autorización?- preguntó incrédulo -¡estás loco!; se nos van a echar encima; tú mismo nos dijiste que no se puede jugar con la Casa Real- explotó Jake.

-Ya me estoy imaginando el cabreo de Aro en su querido London Daily- Paul estaba emocionado.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer?- le preguntó Paul a su amigo -¿esperar unos meses... unos años a ver si es la auténtica novia y qué anuncien el compromiso?-.

-Jacob, este negocio es así. Ni te imaginas las ediciones extra que habrá que sacar; Todo el mundo mataría por esa noticia... y la tenemos nosotros; es una orden y ya está decidido. Sale el viernes en portada- dicho ésto, James salió del despacho.

Paul se fue detrás de él, frotándose las manos... pero Jake siguió apoyado en la mesa, pensando.

El asunto no pintaba nada bien... y a partir del viernes, la vida de Isabella Swan no iba ser en absoluto un cuento de hadas.

* * *

El viernes de la primera semana de clases se me estaba haciendo aburridísimo. Estaba en clase de derecho penal, la única que no compartía con Edward. Me había mandado un mensaje, diciendo que el profesor se había retrasado veinte minutos, por lo que saldría más tarde. Rosalie y yo habíamos quedado en que Alice y Jasper nos pasarían a recoger para ir a comer a nuestra casa. Edward y Emmet vendrían después, como solían hacer siempre.

Según iba acercándome a la entrada, oí un escandaloso revuelo de gente. Me acerqué curiosa a ver qué ocurría... y juro que me quise morir en ese mismo instante.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó una chica joven, que se acercó corriendo, con un micrófono en la mano.

-¡¿Es cierto lo que ha publicado el Daily Mirror?- me preguntó poniéndome el micrófono pegado a la boca.

-¡¿Desde cuándo están juntos?- preguntó otra voz chillona, que no pude distinguir si era masculina o femenina.

-¡¿Conoce en personas a los reyes?- volvió a preguntar la la chica que me acercó la primera vez.

Sólo oía miles y miles de preguntas atropelladamente, y miles de flashes disparando uno detrás de otro, cegándome.

Debido al jaleo organizado, todo el campus estaba mirando hacia nuestra dirección, alucinados y sorprendidos por lo que estaban escuchando. No sabía que es lo que podía haber publicado el Daily Mirror.

No podía responder una palabra, estaba a punto de darme un ataque de histeria, ya que los periodistas, en un intento de preguntarme, se empujaban los unos a los otros, haciendo que me tambaleara de una esquina a otra; estaba rodeada por todos ellos, y no tenía salida alguna.

-¡Bella!- oí la voz de Rosalie. Quise ir hacia ella, pero no tenía escapatoria. Otra voz que conocía muy bien, resonó entre todo el tumulto.

-¡Dejadla!- bramó Emmet furioso. Al llegar ambos a mi lado, Emmet me rodeó los hombros, apartando a empujones a los periodistas y abriéndose paso. Mi amiga me tomaba del brazo que tenía libre.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Rose?- le supliqué que me dijera, presa de un ataque de nervios.

-Tranquila, te lo explicaré en el coche; Edward se ha ido a palacio, Emmet ha avisado a Quil y a Embry y se ha ido con ellos; él le ha dado órdenes a Emmet de que te sacara de aquí- me explicó al oído.

Una vez en la seguridad del coche, Rosalie sacó el Daily Mirror. Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados. En primera plana, estábamos Edward y yo, besándonos en el mercadillo de Port Ángeles. Arriba, el simple y conciso titular:

"_**El Príncipe Edward enamorado"**_

Abrí por las páginas centrales; los seis estábamos en primera plana; incluso teníamos fotos en la pizzería de Port Ángeles, en dónde se veía claramente como tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de mi novio. Las fotos del beso no eran muy claras... pero se diferenciaba de sobra a Edward.

Leí el artículo deprisa... sabían absolutamente todo sobre mí; mi lugar de nacimiento, mi historial académico, el nombre de mis padres... todo. Seguí leyendo hasta el final, mientras Emmet conducía a toda velocidad, esquivando el tráfico y a algunos periodistas, que nos seguían.

Rose iba detrás conmigo, abrazándome por los hombros. Por suerte, el coche tenía las lunas tintadas. Nada más acabar de leerlo, mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, derrumbándome. Mis sollozos iban en aumento, cada vez más. Rose me abrazó, y así permanecí todo el trayecto hasta palacio, llorando presa de los nervios.

-Tranquila Bella, estamos llegando- me dijo Emmet; su tono de voz llevaba la preocupación reflejada.

-Date prisa Em; creo que le va a dar un ataque de ansiedad- le apremió Rose muy nerviosa.

No me di cuenta del momento en el que el coche atravesó la barrera de seguridad del palacio. Sólo quería ver a Edward y comprobar si estaba bien. El coche se detuvo, saliendo Emmet corriendo. Al de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió, y escuché la única voz que quería oír en esos instantes.

-Bella, cariño- me giré para mirar a mi novio. Su cara era una mezcla de preocupación absoluta, mezclada con un cabreo impresionante.

Salí del coche y me arrojé en sus brazos, llorando a pleno pulmón. Enseguida me rodeó con ellos, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya está; ya se ha terminado- me consolaba con voz rota, besándome el pelo y estrechándome cada vez más hacia su cuerpo.

-Yo no he dicho nada, Edward; de verdad, yo no se qu...- me cortó enseguida.

-Ya lo sé cariño, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?- me dijo sorprendido. No me salían las palabras, cada vez que intentaba hablar, me salía un sollozo.

Edward, asustado por mi estado de nervios, me cogió en brazos, entrando dentro de palacio. Escondí mi cara en cu cuello, llorando y llorando. No paró hasta qué cerró con el pie la puerta de su habitación. Me dejó en la cama un momento, para después tumbarse a mi lado. Me aferré a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de ello, con un sentimiento de miedo atroz... de miedo a que se alejara de mi lado. Poco a poco mis lágrimas fueron remitiendo, dejando paso a un sueño debido al cansancio del llanto.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**EDWARD PVO**

Mi niña se había quedado dormida, agotada de los nervios... todo lo que queríamos evitar, y sobre todo lo que quería evitar para ella, había explotado delante de nuestras narices.

La observé de nuevo; estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, dormida pero a la vez tensa, agarrándome con fuerza. Acaricié su cabello lentamente con los dedos, pero ella se revolvió inquieta, murmurando mi nombre.

-Edward...-.

-Shssss... tranquila cariño, descansa- ella suspiró aliviada, sin abrir sus preciosos ojitos. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, entrando Jasper y mi hermana, que llevaba una taza entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- interrogó preocupada, dejando la taza en la mesilla y sentándose a su lado.

-Duerme desde hace media hora- le dije, sin dejar de acariciar su preciosa melena.

-Le he pedido a Emily que le prepare una tila- me dijo señalando la taza. Asentí, diciéndole que después se la haría tomar.

-¿Cómo nos han pillado?; nadie sabía que estábamos allí- siseé frustrado.

-No lo sé Edward, no lo sé- exclamó Alice.

-Puede ser que alguien os reconociera en el mercadillo y os sacara fotos; hoy en día con los móviles es muy posible- sugirió Jazz.

-Pero es muy raro... si hubiera sido alguien anónimo, sólo habrían sacado fotos a Edward, pero han sacado a todos; Ben Ang, Rose... a Emmet... y eso es que lo han reconocido a él también- dijo mi hermana.

-Y sólo los periodistas ingleses conocen a Emmet y saben que es tu escolta- siguió atando cabos mi cuñado.

-Black... seguro que ha sido el quién nos ha seguido... ¿pero a quién se le ha escapado?- pregunté.

-¿Por qué supones que ha sido Black?- interrogó mi hermana.

-Las fotos han salido en el Daily Mirror, y Black da la casualidad de que trabaja allí- exclamé enfadado.

Ella y Jasper asintieron en silencio, sopesando la información.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- volvió a preguntar Alice, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No lo sé... mamá y papá llegan a la noche de Lisboa, hablaremos con Sam a ver qué ha pasado; ¿Rose y Emmet?- pregunté extrañado.

-Han ido a casa de Bella y Rose un momento, para buscar algo de ropa para unos días- me explicó Jasper.

Alice y Jazz se fueron, para que Bella pudiese descansar un poco más. Se despertó unos minutos, le hice tomar la tila y volvió a dormirse.

Cuatro horas después, la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió. Mi madre se acercó apresurada a nosotros, y después de darme un beso, se giró para observar a Bella.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó angustiada.

-Ahora un poco más tranquila, pero lo ha pasado muy mal- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Mi pobre niña- mi madre también había pasado por aquello, y era la que mejor entendía a Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente; estaba más tranquila, pero su cara roja y ojos hinchados no habían desparecido.

-Esme- susurró en voz baja. Mi madre se acercó y la abrazó, en un intento de reconfortarla.

-¿Dónde está papá?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-Esta en la salita; Sam nos ha puesto al corriente de la situación. Hablaremos ahora allí, todos- me explicó.

Mamá salió, para darnos espacio y que Bella pudiese asearse un poco. Una vez salió del baño, ya más tranquila, me acerqué a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Ha sido horrible Edward- dijo ella triste y apenada.

-Ya lo sé cariño; no entiendo nada... ¿cómo han podido saberlo?- me pregunté a mi mismo, frustrado.

-Los periodistas tienen muchas fuentes y espías por todos los sitios- meditó en voz alta -saben todo de mí... hasta mi historial académico- expresó molesta.

Le expliqué a Bella que teníamos una reunión en la sala con Sam y el resto. Ella asintió, y salimos rumbo hacia allí.

Nada más entrar mi padre se acercó a Bella, preguntándole por su estado. Allí estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, mi madre, Sam, Lorena Folder y el secretario de Sam, Jared.

Sam nos relató la conversación que mantuvo con James hace tres días.

-Además, recuerdo que el señor Black llamó a principios de agosto para una entrevista con el príncipe; le dije que al no estar Sam, no podía ser- explicó la mujer – simplemente dije lo que me ordenó Sam, que el príncipe estaba en un viaje privado- siguió relatando.

-Seguro que a partir de ahí empezó a hacer averiguaciones- apostilló Rosalie.

-Increíble- bufaba Jasper molesto.

-Y eso no es todo... el caso es que no me dijeron que tenían fotos, sino, obviamente, hubiera prohibido publicarlas- aclaró Sam.

-Así no les reventabas la exclusiva- siseé cabreado.

Bella permanecía en silencio, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que alzó la voz.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?- estaba asustada, lo notaba por la fuerza con la que me agarraba la mano.

Mi padre tomó aire, para empezar a hablar.

-Ya sabéis que Casa Real no confirma ni desmiente estas noticias... pero creo que hay que hacer algo al respecto- dijo mirando a Sam, cediéndole la palabra.

-Bien... creo que debemos tomar una decisión- Bella y yo le miramos sin comprender.

-Si nos arriesgamos a desmentirlo, la cosa volverá a explotar en cuánto los vuelvan a ver juntos; así que propongo lo que no se ha hecho otras veces... confirmarlo- terminó de explicar.

-¿Cómo dices?- le miraba alucinado, al igual que mi novia y el resto de los presentes.

-Hay precedentes de que otras Casas Reales han hecho lo mismo, y el acoso ha sido menor; es mejor así a que anden con especulaciones- dijo resuelto.

Al final, mi padre tomó la palabra.

-¿Podéis dejarnos hablar con Edward y Bella a solas?- el resto salió de la habitación, dándonos miradas de ánimo.

-Papá, si hacemos eso no la van a dejar en paz- dije en cuánto se cerró la puerta. Mi madre se acercó a Bella, cogiéndole de la mano.

-Eso mismo he pensado yo- meditó mi padre en voz alta.

-Además, no puede venir conmigo a los actos oficiales ni a los viajes hasta que no estemos prometidos oficialmente, y lo que esos periodistas quieren es una imagen nuestra, juntos- suspiré enojado... dichoso protocolo de las narices.

Miré a mi niña, que seguía asustada; me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su lado. Ella, después de un largo silencio, habló.

-Entonces... si palacio lo confirma...- mi madre terminó por ella.

-Significaría que seguiríais como hasta ahora, sólo que tendremos que ponerte seguridad- le explicó mi madre.

-La gente sabrá que sois novios... y no os voy a engañar; habrá debates y se inventarán rumores de todo tipo...- siguió explicando mi madre.

-Pero sé que no le gustaré a todo el mundo Esme... eso no lo voy a poder evitar... y creo que tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme- dijo mi niña, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Acaricié su preciosa carita con mis manos, enmarcando su rostro.

-No quiero hacerte pasar por ésto Bella, no quiero verte sufrir... eso me mata- le dije con pena. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Edward, prometiste estar a mi lado- me rebatió -y sé que nos esperan tiempos difíciles- hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras -pero no quiero separarme de ti- musitó con una mirada de tristeza.

-Y no vamos a separarnos cariño, yo estaré contigo -la abracé fuertemente -no podría vivir sin ti- le susurré en voz baja, pero mis padres nos oyeron.

-Creo que hacéis lo correcto hijos; bien, mandaré a Sam que redacte un comunicado y lo mande a todas las redacciones. Quiero que estés tranquila Bella, no va a pasarte nada- le calmó mi padre.

-¿Será seguro que vuelva a su casa?- preguntó mi madre.

-Eso iba a decir ahora... ya que lo vamos a confirmar, creo que estará más segura aquí; los periodistas no pueden pasar la barrera de seguridad; en vuestra casa te estarían esperando en el portal- le expliqué a Bella.

-¿Y Rosalie?- mencionó ella preocupada.

-Hablaremos con ella, puede venirse aquí al apartamento de Emmet; ella también ha salido en el reportaje, le preguntarán sobre nosotros... y hay que llamar a Ben y Ángela- le recordé, me sentía mal por nuestros amigos y meterles en este embrollo.

-Y a mi padre y a Sue- dijo asustada.

-Tranquila cariño, yo hablaré con ellos- le dijo mi madre, reconfortándola.

-¿Tendremos que cambiar de clases?- siguió preguntado.

-Si no queréis no... pero intentad ser lo más discretos posible en cuánto a … muestras cariñosas- nos advirtió mi padre.

-Eso no es problema... será igual que hasta ahora- prometió ni novia, a lo que yo asentí.

Dimos por terminada la conversación, y me llevé a Bella a la cocina. No habíamos comido nada en todo el día, y no quería que le diera un mareo ni nada por el estilo. Al entrar, Emily se acercó a nosotros preocupada, abrazando a Bella.

-Sam me lo ha contado... malditos acosadores- murmuraba enfadada, maldiciendo a los periodistas.

Después de charlar unos minutos con ella, nos sentamos en la cocina, delante de la cena que nos había guardado a Bella y a mi. Bella apenas probó bocado, simplemente jugaba con su comida.

-Cariño, no has comido nada en todo el día- le señalé el plato, preocupado.

-No tengo hambre Edward... quiero hablar con mi padre- dijo sin levantar la mirada. Le tomé de la mano y fuimos a buscar a mi madre. Mi padre estaba con Sam, redactando el dichoso comunicado, y después iba a reunirse con el jefe de seguridad.

Bella explotó en llanto nada más escuchar la voz de Sue al otro lado. Pusimos el manos libres, y no dábamos crédito a lo que ésta nos contaba... ya se habían enterado.

-Esta mañana nos han invadido la comisaría, estaban aquí la NBC, ACB News... qué se yo, todos los canales y periódicos del país- nos explicó -tu padre ha tenido que echarlos a patadas-.

Una vez le explicamos lo qué íbamos a hacer, pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Bella, tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados... pero creo que es la mejor solución; y tranquilo Edward, que no sacarán una mísera palabra de nuestros labios- dijo seria y rotunda.

-Eso ya lo sabía Sue, por eso no debo preocuparme- la tranquilicé.

-¿Cómo ha reaccionado la gente del pueblo?- preguntó Bella.

-Pues ya te lo imaginarás... ésto es un pueblo pequeño; pero le tienen el suficiente respeto a tu padre para hacer comentarios en su presencia- añadió medio divertida, queriendo animarnos.

Una vez hablamos con Charlie otro buen rato, y les tranquilizamos, Bella estaba más calmada.

Hablamos con los chicos; Rose no objetó nada en irse con Emmet. Sus padres también habían visto las noticias, al igual que Ángela y Ben, que nos prometieron no hablar con la prensa.

Por fin pudimos irnos a la cama, después de este día infernal. Bella se durmió enseguida de nuevo, agotada. Rose y Emmet irían con dos empleados de palacio a recoger el apartamento mañana, y Sue nos dijo que hablaría con la comisión que gestionaba la beca de Bella, para decirles que abandonaban el piso.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo, la noticia mañana estaría en todos los medios de comunicación; todos los temores que tenía cuándo le pedí a Bella ser mi novia volvieron. No quería verla sufrir... pero no había otra solución; para poder casarnos debíamos terminar la carrera, y acabábamos de empezar el tercer año...

Todo el fin de semana lo pasamos en palacio, sin querer poner la televisión; pero sí habíamos visto las portadas de los periódicos... y la noticia fue una bomba. Pero el lunes tuvimos que salir de nuestro refugio para volver a clase. Para mi niña era un prueba de fuego. Decidimos ir en coches separados, y al final, después que el secretario de mi padre hablara con el rector, Bella cambió sus clases, de modo que ahora no coincidíamos en ninguna.

Ella iba con Rose y Emmet, y yo con Quil, otro de los escoltas.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentía que la gente me observaba cual radiografía que te sacan en un hospital. Después de una charla de palacio con el rector, decidimos que lo mejor era cambiarnos de grupo. Se me haría muy cuesta arriba, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar con él en clases. Nada más bajar del coche, una nube de fotógrafos corrió hacia nuestra posición. Emmet y Rose me rodearon, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza, agarrando fuertemente mi bolso y mi carpeta.

Una vez segurA dentro del edificio, ya que los periodistas no podían entrar, me despedí de mis amigos, quedando en el receso para tomar un café. Entré en la clase, y sintiéndome observada, avancé con la cabeza gacha hacia mi sitio. Podía oír los murmullos de la gente, sorprendidos y alucinados, ya que nadie se lo esperaba. Oí hablar a Mauren y Cinthya, que se sentaban dos filas delante mío.

-Mírala, roja de vergüenza... en las fotos no parecía tenerla mientras se besaban- dijo en tono mordaz.

-¿En qué está pensando el príncipe?... ¿una reina americana?- respondió a modo de pregunta Mauren. Otra chica, que conocía de vista, le unió a la conversación.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, si están enamorados me parece estupendo... además... en las fotos se ve claramente que los han pillado- contraatacó. Al ver el mutismo de las chicas, siguió hablando.

-Ellos mismos han sido de lo más discretos, nadie sabíamos nada, y los veíamos en clase juntos todos los días- siguió explicando.

Mauren iba a replicarle, pero el profesor entró en el aula. Suponía que nadie se sentaría conmigo... ahora entendía perfectamente lo que me explicó Edward el primer día que nos vimos en clase, pero esa chica lo hizo.

-Hola Bella- me saludó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Hola- musité asombrada.

-No las hagas caso, la envidia es muy mala- me reconfortó -por cierto, me llamo Lauren, Lauren Mallory-.

-Isabella Swan- me presenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé- ella rió... y yo reí con ella en voz baja. Parecía simpática, y no me hizo ninguna pregunta, lo cual agradecía.

Tres horas de clase después, por fin, sonó el timbre; media hora de descanso.

-¿Quieres un café?- me ofreció amablemente.

-Gracias, pero he quedado con Rose y...- me cortó al instante.

-¿Con tu chico, verdad?- me guiñó un ojo pícara. Asentí, notando mis mejillas arder.

-Tranquila, te veo en derecho financiero- me hizo una seña, para decirme algo en plan confidencia -y pasa de la gente... tienes un novio guapísimo-.

-Gracias... por no juzgarme- le agradecí sinceramente.

-Tranquila- me guiñó un ojo y salió del aula.

Con la mirada en el suelo, fui al encuentro de Edward. Estaba en un rincón del campus interno, con Emmet y Rose. En cuánto me sintió, su vista me acompañó hasta que me acerqué a su lado.

-Hola- dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- me preguntó poniéndose a mi lado, pero sin cogernos de la mano ni nada. Levanté la vista, sus ojos me miraban con auténtica preocupación.

-Bien, tranquilo- le aclaré.

Me senté al lado de Rose, que ya me había cogido el café. Emmet y Edward estaban frente a nosotras, de pie.

La gente miraba hacia nuestra posición, cuchicheando y murmurando sin parar. Suspiré para mis adentros, intentando hacer oídos sordos e integrándome en la conversación que mantenían mi novio y mis amigos.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_**Acoso y derribo**_


	23. Acoso y derribo

**Hoola mis chicas guapas!**

**Me autocastigo; sip, debería haber subido el capi el lunes... pero se me ha complicado el trabajo, ya lo siento.**

**Un saludo rápido a todas mis chicas; gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos... y bienvenidas a las que se han incorporado a la historia; gracias por gastar un poquito de vuestro tiempo para leerlo. **

**Un beso muuuuyyyyygrande (me voy pitando al curro, hoy tengo refuerzos) y nos vemos en el próximo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 22: Acoso y derribo_

_**Mansión de los Platt; Surrey, este de Inglaterra. Finales de octubre.**_

Eleazar paseaba de un lado a otro de su despacho, mientras su mujer y Tanya ojeaban los periódicos. Las portadas de todo el mes tenían un nombre propio; Isabella Swan. Hacía casi un mes que la noticia había trascendido a los medios de comunicación, y sin quererlo, los periodistas del Daily Mirror se les habían adelantado. Y para enojo y asombro de la familia, palacio mandó un comunicado a todos los medios, confirmando la relación, y pidiendo respeto para el príncipe y su novia.

Se les veía juntos en contadas ocasiones, principalmente a la salida y entrada de la universidad. Ella no podía acompañarle a los actos oficiales hasta que estuvieran prometidos; por lo menos el protocolo de palacio se mantenía en todo su rigor.

Dado que la muchacha estaba prácticamente todos los días en el punto de mira, Eleazar esperaba que se descubriera algo escandaloso de su anterior vida en Forks... pero nada, ni una triste foto de una noche de inocente juerga adolescente. Su historial académico era intachable, al igual que su familia, discreta, humilde y sencilla. La gente de Forks, su lugar de nacimiento, había echo una piña en torno a los Swan y a su hija; cierto es que la prensa instaba a la gente a que hablara; pero los mínimos comentarios que se hacían eran resaltando la bondad y las cualidades de la joven y de su entorno familiar; y por supuesto, estaban pletóricos y orgullosos de que la futura reina hubiese nacido y criado en Forks.

Los debates y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar; los periodistas expertos en casas reales dieron una opinión positiva, aludiendo a que la mayoría de los herederos europeos se habían casado con muchachas normales y corrientes, sin título real, pero todas ellas bien educadas, inteligentes y con una buena formación académica y universitaria. Además, el precedente de su hermana Esme, que ni siquiera terminó la universidad, hacía ganar puntos a Bella entre los más reticentes. Esme es muy querida y respetada... y Bella llevaba el mismo camino.

Según se iban descubriendo cosas, cómo que se conocieron el primer día de universidad, y según misteriosas fuentes, que el príncipe se enamoró nada más verla, al igual que ella de él, la preciosa historia de amor caló hondo en los corazones de los ingleses de a pie, que apoyaban el romance.

Los monárquicos y políticos se mostraban prudentes a la hora de hacer algún comentario; algunos tenían sus reticencias, principalmente con el tema de que no era inglesa, pero nada más.

Los debates en los programas de corazón eran ya tónica habitual. Los periodistas que intentaban acercarse a ella salían escaldados, ya que palacio le había puesto seguridad. No salía sola bajo ningún concepto, y en un intento de protegerla más, se la habían llevado a vivir a palacio, cosa necesaria según explicaron, ya que toda la familia de Isabella estaba en EEUU.

Tanya bufaba mientras ojeaba las noticias.

-No lo puedo entender... los expertos en moda alaban su estilo sencillo y juvenil... pero si no sabe combinar ni los colores- murmuraba enojada.

-¿Esta niña no tiene un sólo defecto?- suspiraba Victoria a su lado, ojeando otra revista.

-Está claro que no esperábamos ésto- siseó su marido, apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos cruzados -nunca confirman estas cosas, y resulta que a Sam se le enciende la bombilla y lo hacen- terminó de decir.

-Pero no hablan nada de matrimonio, ni de compromiso- expresó Tanya, mirándole.

-Parece que no sabes cómo funciona ésto, sobrina- le reprochó su tía- no anunciarán nada hasta unos meses antes de casarse; para eso deben acabar la universidad, y están todavía en el tercer curso- le recordó.

Eleazar meditó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Bien, en vista de que la niñita es más santurrona que una monja... vamos a seguir con el plan trazado al principio- resolvió.

Tanya y su tía se miraron, sonriendo socarronamente... el escándalo estaba servido.

0o0o0oo0o0o00o0

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360º. Cómo bien me contó Esme un tiempo atrás, en una de nuestras confidenciales charlas, pasé de ser alguien pequeño e insignificante en el mundo a no poder ir a comprar el pan a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de la que ahora era mi casa, y aunque Emmet se había convertido en mi sombra, una nube de fotógrafos y periodistas me esperaban. Seguían mis pasos, sabían dónde encontrarme... era muy agobiante; ya había pasado más de un mes, y me daba miedo salir a la calle.

Cada día salía en televisión, principalmente a la entrada y salida de la universidad. La prensa se hacía eco de cada movimiento que hacía, cada paso que daba. A Edward también lo seguían, pero los periodistas, en su línea habitual, no le plantaban el micrófono delante. Intentábamos sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible, sin dejar que afectase nuestra relación de pareja. Una vez dentro de la seguridad de los muros de palacio, volvíamos a ser sólo Edward y Bella, no el príncipe de Gales y su novia.

Apenas encendía la televisión, pero había ojeado la prensa escrita. Habían conseguido fotos mías de cuándo era pequeña, fotos de mi madre... toda mi corta vida estaba reflejada en los periódicos. Sabía que antes o después ésto iba a salir a la luz... pero nos pilló tan de sorpresa que todavía no lo habíamos asimilado.

Escuchar opiniones y murmullos a tu alrededor se había convertido también en una constante en mi vida, sobre todo en la universidad. Cada vez que me veían junto a Edward, simplemente hablando con Rose y Emmet, o cuándo mi novio me acompañaba a mi aula, saltaban los murmullos y las miradas inquinas y escrutadoras. Admito que debe haber opiniones para todos los gustos... pero las críticas negativas, sin apenas conocerme, me dolían mucho; si esa gente supiera que yo era la primera en reconocer qué era inferior a Edward en todo... si supiesen lo que le dije aquella noche de hace más de un año, cuándo me dijo que me amaba... si ellos supieran el miedo que tenía de no saber hacerlo tan bien como lo hacía Esme.

El ruido de la televisión me sacó de mis pensamientos; era viernes y estaba en la habitación de Edward, esperando que volviera de un acto en el Museo de Historia Natural. Bueno, ahora nuestra habitación. La propia Esme dijo que era ridículo que durmiéramos en cuartos separados, que eso eran antiguallas, y cómo solo lo sabíamos nosotros... y toda la gente que trabajaba allí; pero la lealtad y la discreción eran elementos fundamentales para trabajar para la familia real.

Las noticias de las ocho ya habían acabado, de modo que busqué alguna película para ver. Pasaba los canales, hasta que escuché salir mi nombre de los labios de una periodista rubia y joven... la curiosidad pudo conmigo, y lo dejé.

**_-Buenas noches a todos; hoy en Sociedad inglesa tendremos un debate sobre la noticia bomba de estos últimos años. El noviazgo de nuestro príncipe heredero con la señorita Isabella Swan no ha dejado indiferente a nadie... ¿pero qué opina la gente de a pie?; ¿el hecho de que no sea inglesa es un fallo importante?; ¿las monarquías han avanzado con los tiempos?; ¿qué les parece que nuestro príncipe, por fin, se haya enamorado?. Intentaremos poner respuestas y debatir todos estas cuestiones, siempre desde la educación y el respeto, por supuesto. Para eso tenemos la colaboración de Arthur McCullighan y Rose Marie Lymman, periodistas expertos en temas de la monarquía; Amy Lamp y Carla Rangill, periodistas y habituales colaboradoras del programa, y Mathilde Ulman, experta en protocolo-._**

Escuchaba atentamente, presa de los nervios. En ese momento entró Edward por la puerta, quitándose la chaqueta. Me levanté para ir a su encuentro.

-Hola mi vida- me estrechó entre sus brazos, levantándome del suelo -¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien- me miró serio, no muy convencido -de verdad- le aclaré con una sonrisa de ánimo. Asintió levemente,y después de darme un beso y dejarme al borde del colapso, fue a ducharse y a ponerse el pijama. Me senté en el sofá, y mi nombre volvió a sonar en esa caja llamada televisión.

**_-Pues yo me alegro de que el príncipe se haya enamorado por fin; además, hay que resaltar que desde un año, que es lo que deben llevar juntos, él se muestra más simpático y cercano- comentó Carla._**

**_-Eso es verdad; ya no es tan tímido y retraído; en los actos oficiales es... más abierto; le pone más ilusión a la cosa- añadió la otra periodista._**

**_-¿Es relevante, curioso... ehhh... no sé como describirlo... inapropiado... que no sea inglesa?; pongamos el caso de que Isabella hubiera nacido aquí, simplemente eso... ¿sería más aceptable para ciertos sectores ultramonárquicos?- cuestionó la presentadora._**

**_-Mi opinión es que no; no tiene nada que ver que sea americana, sea inglesa o sea australiana; los ultramonárquicos, si por ellos fuera- enfatizó Arthur -los príncipes sólo se casarían con alguien de sangre real... y ya no estamos en el siglo XVI; los matrimonios ya no se conciertan, desde luego- explicó el hombre._**

**_-A mucha gente el sistema monárquico le parece obsoleto o puede no estar de acuerdo con ello; por suerte, aquí la familia real es muy querida, y para que ambas conjuguen- explicaba Rose Marie –deben adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, al igual que la sociedad y las costumbres. La gente no debe tener la imagen de la monarquía cómo un sistema absolutista y retrógrado, deben ver que son cercanos, amables... personas normales y corrientes-._**

**_-Y por eso mismo, el príncipe Edward es un chico joven y de su tiempo, que se ha enamorado de una chica normal, sin títulos... ¿y qué?; tenemos el precedente de sus padres... y mirad ahora a la reina Esme- dijo Carla._**

**_-Cabe añadir que la mayoría de los herederos europeos ya están casados; y ninguna de las mujeres que han elegido han nacido en un palacio, con el tratamiento de alteza real desde la cuna... y no ha pasado nada- recalcó Rose Marie._**

**_-Además, la gente puede pensar que el casarse con un miembro de la familia real es la bomba y que todo es muy bonito... pero no señor; está el protocolo, deben aprenderlo al dedillo, el saber estar... simplemente el hecho de que tu vida quede expuesta a la opinión pública es algo muy difícil y complicado de llevar- explicó Rose Marie._**

**_-A veces puede parecer una jaula de oro... y si no has nacido en este mundo cuesta adaptarse; y por suerte, Isabella parece tener el apoyo de los reyes- apostilló Amy._**

**_-No todos han tenido la misma suerte, y algunos príncipes han tenido que luchar e imponerse a mucha gente para poder casarse con la mujer que aman- relataba Arthur._**

**_-Hemos hablado antes del tema del protocolo; Mathide, ¿es muy complicado para alguien que viene de fuera, por así decirlo?- le preguntó la presentadora._**

**_-Cada casa real tiene su protocolo y sus costumbres; por supuesto, es algo que debe aprender si en el futuro ella y el príncipe contraen matrimonio. Y no es fácil acostumbrarse. Por suerte, cuando el rey Carlisle subió al trono hubo muchas cosas que se cambiaron, de modo que el protocolo ya no es tan inflexible y rígido- explicaba la mujer._**

**_-Signo de que los tiempos cambian- añadió Rose Marie, aludiendo a la modernización y cercanía de los miembros de la familia real._**

**_-Sin embargo, está claro que deberá aprender- siguió diciendo la experta en protocolo._**

**_-¿Es por eso que apenas se les ve juntos?; me refiero al hecho de que, desde que saltó la noticia, apenas se les ha visto a ellos, juntos, de la mano, cómo una pareja normal- preguntó la presentadora con interés._**

**_-Y no se les verá juntos en público hasta que no se anuncie la boda, me refiero a muestras de afecto; estas fotos fueron sacadas en un viaje privado... y sí, salen besándose, de acuerdo...pero como una pareja de novios normal; les han pillado... llamémoslo mala organización, indiscreción, mala suerte... pero no pasa absolutamente nada por el hecho en sí- explicaba Mathilde. _**

**_-Es más, en las bodas reales hemos visto a los príncipes emocionarse, cogerse de la mano... a mi me parecen gestos espontáneos y bonitos- expresó Carla._**

**_-Exactamente... y esos gestos cariñosos a mi me gustan- dijo Amy._**

**_-A la gente le gusta eso... por muy realeza que sean, son seres humanos normales, que se enamoran, ríen, lloran, se emocionan...- enumeraba Arthur._**

-¿Qué estás viendo?- no oí a mi novio, que se había sentado a mi lado. Puso atención, y después de descubrir que se referían a nosotros, hizo un mohín.

-Cariño, no quiero que veas esas cosas y te agobies más- me dijo preocupado. Asentí y cogí el mando, apagando el aparato.

-En el fondo sentía curiosidad, además no han dicho nada que no supiera antes- le expliqué, gateando hasta sentarme en su regazo. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos, acercándome para besarle. Sus labios y los míos se mecían suavemente, con ternura y amor. Bajó éstos por mi mentón, hasta que lograron su meta, ese punto de mi cuello que tan loca me volvía que besara.

-¿Sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí conmigo?- ronroneó sobre éste. Reí al sentir su aliento en él, por las cosquillas.

-Lo puedo imaginar... a mi también me gusta; somos como una pareja conviviendo- musité, levemente atontada.

-Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que vivimos con mis padres, con mi hermana, con Jasper, con el servicio...- enumeraba con voz juguetona y medio riéndose.

-Ya... pero tienes que admitir que el que tu habitación esté apartada es una ventaja- repuse divertida, juntando muestras frentes y riendo; adoraba estos momentos en los que podía tenerle así, conmigo, y que estuviéramos relajados y tranquilos.

Sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente; cada vez que me observaba así sentía un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies... parecía que me hacía el amor con solo mirarme, pero a la vez era cariñosa, tierna, protectora...

Su mano, afianzada en mi cadera, subió lentamente por mi espalda, de una forma tan sensual que sentí mi cuerpo deshacerse; mi piel se puso de gallina.

-¿Tienes frío?- me preguntó extrañado.

-No... ¿nunca lo has notado?; cada vez que me tocas así tiemblo; y es... es como si miles de imanes pasaran por mis venas, terminando de unirse en mi corazón, para que éste explote y de un vuelco y...- tanto me emocioné que no me di cuenta de lo que decía; al fijarme en su mirada, enmudecí, roja de vergüenza.

-Perd... perdona, yo... -giré la cara, pero el la volteó al momento, apoyando su mano en mi mejilla.

-No te avergüences Bella... yo también lo siento... y no puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto te quiero mi niña, puede que te suene cursi -rió avergonzado – pero no sé que sería de mi sin ti... y no creo que merezca todos los sacrificios que estás haciendo- musitó en voz baja. Suspiré, tomando aire.

-Edward... te lo dije hace un año; te lo dije hace un mes, cuándo nos pillaron... y te lo repito: claro que lo mereces... sé que a unos les gustaré, y a otros no. Y sí, agobia el que te estén esperando a la entrada y salida de la universidad; agobia el que te saquen más fotos que al Big Ben... echo de menos el poder salir a pasear tranquilamente por un parque, sola... me duele no poder acompañarte y ver cómo realizas tu "trabajo" -hice el gesto de las comillas con mis dedos -me gustaría vivirlo en primera persona, y no saber sólo la teoría; pero respeto el protocolo y las costumbres... y sé que todo tiene su recompensa y llegará- le expliqué jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Bella...-. Le puse un dedo en sus labios, para que me dejara continuar.

-Además, has cumplido lo que me prometiste, estar a mi lado... y no puedo pedirte más, porque ya lo has cumplido, ya lo cumples- me corregí.

Me besó en agradecimiento por las palabras; fue un beso corto y dulce. Me abracé a su cuello, escondiendo mi cara en él.

-Te quiero- susurré muy muy bajito; no dijo nada, simplemente me apretó más hacia él.

Me separé lentamente de él, y me vino una pregunta a la cabeza, sabía que era pronto, pero no pude evitar hacerla.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunté con cautela. Asintió, esperando interesado.

-¿Dónde se casan los príncipes de Gales?- se rió, besándome levemente.

-Pues por volumen de invitados, debe ser en un sitio grande- explicó, esperando mi reacción.

-Eso me lo imagino... Alice me ha enseñado fotos y videos por internet de cuándo habéis ido a otras bodas así- aclaré.

-Entonces parte de la teoría te la sabes- me devolvió.

-Ajá... por ejemplo, Alice dice que el día que se case, se casará en la Capilla de San Jorge, en Windsor-.

-Si, a ella y a Japer les gustaría que fuera allí... ¿y a ti?- me interrogó divertido -te advierto que no es lo mismo; una cosa es que se case un hijo o hija de los reyes... y otra que lo haga el heredero- aclaró.

-Eso quiero que me digas- suspiré rodando los ojos, ¿por qué le gustaba tanto hacerme rabiar?.

-¿Prefieres la Catedral de St. Paul o Westminster?-. Sopesé las opciones en mi mente.

-Las dos son enormes... y me dará muuuucha vergüenza hacer el paseo delante de tanta gente importante- respondí, con la cara ardiendo.

-Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de ver esa imagen, verte vestida de blanco, con una tiara de diamantes adornando tu cabeza, viniendo hacia mi... pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, así que no desvíes el tema- protestó divertido. Me mordí el labio inferior, meditando. Tenía claro cuál me gustaba más, pero me salí por la tangente.

-Te lo diré cuándo llegue el momento- respondí. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aceptándolo.

-Pero... - vi que acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, llenándolo de besos -¿no me vas a dar una pequeña pista?-.

-No me hagas chantaje- negué con la cabeza.

-¿Chantaje, yo?- preguntó de lo más ofendido -¿acaso no puedo besar a mi novia?- preguntó inocentemente. No me dio tiempo a responder, porque mi labio inferior terminó aprisionado entre los suyos. Lo mordía y lo acariciaba con su lengua, y eso era una tortura para mis nervios.

-Edward...- le advertí. Pero sus caricias y besos no pararon, de modo que no sé en qué momento terminé sentadas a horcajadas encima suyo. Lentamente subió la parte de arriba de mi pijama, acariciando toda la piel que dejaba a la vista, para terminar sacándolo por la cabeza.

Mis pechos, sin prenda alguna, quedaron a su su merced. No pude hacer otra cosa que arquear la espalda al sentir su boca en uno de ellos, devorándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus despeinados cabellos, atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

Mi respiración se convirtió en una sucesión de jadeos entrecortados, mezclado con mi voz, intentando decir alguna cosa coherente... pero no me salía nada, tan solo el repetir su nombre y una y otra vez, perdida en otro mundo.

Separé su cabeza de mis pechos, buscando su boca, necesitaba besarle; su boca y la mía enseguida comenzaron su particular guerra de amor, nuestros alientos eran uno; respiraba su aire, él respiraba el mío... Agarré el extremo de su camiseta, y en cuánto vio mis intenciones, se separó lo justo para sacársela el mismo. Paseé mis manos por su pecho, bajando lentamente, maravillándome por su suavidad, seguí bajando hasta su abdomen y estómago... notando la carne de gallina.

-Bella... me estás tentando- dijo contra mi clavícula. Levanté la cabeza, pero continuaba con mi particular tortura... cada vez más y más abajo.

-¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi novio?- pregunté con voz sugerente, justo en su oreja, besándola suavemente. Me miró un segundo, e inmediatamente me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me bajara de encima suyo. Extrañada y asombrada, hice lo que pidió, nunca me había apartado así. Iba a preguntarle que ocurría, pero no me dio tiempo, ya que el, en cuánto se puso de pie, volvió a aprisionarme entre sus brazos, besándome hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Sin deshacer el beso me cogió en volandas, camino a la cama.

-¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar?- me preguntó entre beso y beso -pues ni lo sueñes... eres mía, y te lo voy a demostrar- dijo con voz ronca. Excitada como nunca, no pude responderle con palabras, pero si con besos, y más besos, a cada cual más largo y ansioso.

Me posó en la cama como si fuera una frágil muñeca, mirando mi semi desnudez. Todavía de pie, me quitó los pantalones del pijama, y de paso se llevó el resto de mi ropa. Sin decir una sola palabra, terminó de quitarse la suya y se subió a la cama.

Sus manos fueron desde los dedos de mis pies hasta mi cadera, lentamente. Volvió a bajarlas, pero se pararon en mis muslos, separando lentamente mis piernas y posicionándose entre éstas; nuestros cuerpos encajaron con la pasmosa facilidad de siempre. Tomó mi cara con ambas manos, acercando la suya y repitiendo esos besos que me dejaban sin aliento, pero que a la vez hacían que mi corazón latiese por y para él. Sin más preámbulos, nuestros cuerpos se unieron de forma íntima. Su mirada se clavó en la mía, moviéndose lentamente, haciéndome el amor de forma delicada y tierna. Una de sus manos acariciaba y masajeaba uno de mis muslos, su boca acariciaba mis labios, mi cuello, mi garganta...

Mis manos tiraban de su rebelde pelo, y podía escuchar los jadeos que eso le producía; sabía que tiraba con algo de fuerza, pero el no se quejaba. No nos decíamos palabra alguna, nuestras miradas y besos hablaban en vez de nuestra voz. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, y eso significaba que el final estaba por llegar; clavé mis uñas en su espalda, cerrando los ojos y viajando a un mundo paralelo, al que él no tardó en llegar.

Cayó exhausto encima mío, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza a la altura de mi corazón. Pasé las manos por su pelo, intentando que se tranquilizara y relajara. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, acurrucados en los brazos del otro. No abrí mis ojos hasta que lo sentí moverse de encima mío. Me volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos, a la vez que echaba las sábanas por encima nuestro.

-Duerme cariño- me susurró en voz baja, dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí de vuelta, deseándole buenas noches en un murmullo y cerrando los ojos.

Me desperté a mitad de la noche, bañada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Tuve una extraña pesadilla; intenté calmar los nervios, pero ya no dormí tranquila el resto de la noche, una rara opresión se había instalado en mi pecho.

Una semana me despedí de Edward; se iba de viaje dos semanas, en la que visitaría varios países asiáticos y del Medio Oriente. Me colgué de su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza... no se por qué, algo me decía que no estaba todo bien... y no me equivoqué.

0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0

_**Sede central del Daily Mirror; principios de noviembre**_

Jacob Black se encontraba sólo en la redacción; sus compañeros habían salido a comer. Aunque todo el mundo, incluidos sus superiores, le habían felicitado por la exclusiva que había conseguido, no se sentía del todo tranquilo ni satisfecho con su trabajo. Sabía que había puesto a esa chica en el ojo del huracán, y comprendía lo que eso significaba para la vida de Isabella Swan.

Paul, su compañero de viaje en EEUU, le decía que no se lo tomara así, que tarde o temprano, si el príncipe se casaba con ella, tendría que salir a la luz. Desde que había salido la noticia, su compañero se había vuelto el perrito faldero de James. A él lo mandaron a cubrir otras noticias, y era Paul el que hacía guardia en la puerta del King´s College o de palacio, para captar una foto de Isabella.

Mordisqueaba un sándwich de atún, ojeando por el ordenador las fotos del reportaje que estaba haciendo, cuándo Philip, el conserje de la redacción, se acercó a su mesa con un sobre marrón oscuro.

-Jake, han traído ésto- dijo dejándolo encima de su mesa -no va dirigido a alguien en concreto, y cómo solo estás tú-. Éste lo cogió extrañado, no esperaba nada a su nombre, ni ninguno de sus compañeros le había dejado aviso de que esperaban algo.

-Gracias Philip- agradeció. Una vez el conserje se alejó de su mesa, tomó el extraño sobre entre las manos. No tenía remitente alguno, ni llevaba matasellos ni ningún otro indicio de procedencia. Al abrirlo y sacar el contenido, se atragantó con su propia saliva. Se levantó apresuradamente, encerrándose con seguro en el cuarto de revelado.

Una vez allí, estudió las fotos que tenía delante. Éstas mostraban al príncipe y a Isabella, en alguna playa perdida, en actitud cariñosa, en algunas fotos, demasiada. Leyó la fecha que aparecía en ellas... junio de ese mismo año. Extrañado, hizo una llamada al aeropuerto, averiguando que, efectivamente, un avión oficial salió para la isla de Mahe por esas fechas, aclarando que se trataba de un viaje privado de algún miembro de la familia real.

Estudió con detenimiento las fotos; como fotógrafo profesional, se notaba a simple vista que eran fotos privadas, sacadas por los propios protagonistas. Guardando las fotos de nuevo, buscó en internet imágenes del lugar. Comprobó que se trataba de un exclusivo y privado resort, con imponentes medidas de seguridad.

Enseguida ató cabos, y dedujo que alguien se había hecho con esas fotos... ¿quién quería poner en una situación delicada a los reales novios?. Tenía muy claro que si ésto se publicaba, el escándalo estaba servido. No estaban desnudos ni nada por el estilo, pero había ciertos gestos y actitudes bastante comprometedoras. En algún otro personaje famoso no pasaría nada... pero eran el príncipe de Gales y su novia.

Decidió guardar las fotos unos días; siempre había seguido al príncipe en cada paso que daba... pero para una vez que palacio confirmaba un noviazgo, no quería ser el causante de algo malo; bastante tenía la pobre chica encima, con medio país apoyándola y el otro cuestionándola.

Unos días después, James le llamó a su despacho. Por la mirada que le echó, sospechó que algo sabía de las dichosas fotografías.

-Jake; he recibido una comunicación de palacio, pidiendo que se retiren unas fotografías... privadas... por decirlo de alguna manera, del príncipe Edward y su novia; ¿sabes algo del asunto?- interrogó serio.

Al desviar su mirada, James se impacientó.

-Te prevengo que esas fotos están en todas las redacciones; Aro, del London Daily me ha llamado preguntando por las fotos. Todas las publicaciones del país tienen ese comunicado, y las fotos circulan por todas ellas- dijo cabreado.

-Llegaron aquí hace cinco días, estaba yo sólo en la redacción e ib...- un grito le interrumpió.

-¡¿Y cuándo pensabas informarme?-.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero...- no pudo seguir hablando.

-Soy tu superior inmediato, y debes informarme de algo así- le reprochó James serio y enfadado. Jake negó con la cabeza, bufando.

-¿Qué medidas se van a tomar?- sondeó a su jefe.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que una exclusiva así se quede sin ver la luz?; ¿sabes los ejemplares que se venderán?-. Jake no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Aro, por supuesto no las va a publicar; su amistad con Sam es muy estrecha y cercana, pero si van a salir algunas de ellas en otras publicaciones- le explicó -por lo tanto, enséñame esas fotos y después te pones con ello, las quiero en portada, junto con un artículo- le ordenó.

Jake se levantó, tirando la silla a consecuencia del cabreo.

-¡¿Estás loco?; es un escándalo. Bastante hemos hecho con abrir la caja de pandora; ¿qué pasa si ésto les afectas?... ¡alguna de ellas son muy comprometidas!- exclamó furioso.

-Precisamente, por las informaciones que me han llegado, algunas si lo son... ¡por fin el principito se anima!- dijo con voz burlona -ahora, traeme esas fotos- instó de nuevo.

Una vez volvió al despacho con el sobre, observó la cara de regocijo de su jefe mientras observaba las instantáneas. Era inútil que se las negara, si pululaban por todos los lados, tarde o temprano las vería.

-Vaya vaya... menudas vacaciones... nunca pensé que Edward era tan... fogoso- murmuraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia -ten, las quiero todas en el artículo- le ordenó de nuevo.

Jake tomó aire, y por primera vez se reveló contra el hombre que le había dado una oportunidad nada más salir de la facultad de periodismo.

-No voy a escribir ningún artículo, y mucho menos publicar las fotos- dijo con voz firme -¿sabes las consecuencias, verdad?; los vas a poner en una situación horrible... y bastante tienen ya con el acoso y la presión a la que están sometidos- dijo desesperado y enfadado a la vez.

-Jake, esto es un negocio, y si esta noticia nos va a dar millones de ejemplares vendidos, eso es lo que debemos hacer- le contestó su jefe.

-No; y sé que en parte, lo haces por darle a Sam en las narices, es personal- se volvió a negar Jake, dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta, pero su jefe volvió a llamarlo.

-Dale las fotos a Paul y que se encargue del artículo... y despeja tu mesa; estás despedido-.

Jake desafió la mirada desafiante de James, devolviéndosela, y sin decir una sola palabra, salió dando un fuerte portazo.


	24. No hay final feliz

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Por fin viernes, gracias a dios... espe****ro todas estéis bien, y que paséis un estupendo fin de semana.**

**Gracias por los comments, favoritos y alertas, sois las mejores.**

**No digo mucho... sé que vais a mandarme a la hoguera en cuánto leáis ésto... pero paciencia... todo se arreglará, aunque parezca mentira.**

**Un beso, y nos vemos en el próximo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 23: No hay final feliz_

_**Mansión de los Platt; Surrey, este de Inglaterra. Finales de noviembre**_

Eleazar y Victoria miraban las dichosas fotografías, la mayoría de ellas publicadas por toda la prensa sensacionalista del país. Hacía una semana que había saltado el escándalo... y las reacciones no se habían hecho esperar. Las opiniones eran diversas... pero para la gente conservadora y monárquica, era una vergüenza que el príncipe y su novia no guardaran un cierto decoro y respeto.

Los debates no se hicieron esperar; algunos culpaban a la prensa, por atreverse a publicar las instantáneas, de los que ellos llamaban, vida privada de la pareja. Otros simplemente no sabían que decir, cuestionando la procedencia de las fotografías. El debate estaba en si tenían una vida privada y otra pública. Algunos sectores conservadores no querían oír hablar de la relación, y mucho menos de una futura boda.

El acoso y persecución a la chica no se hizo esperar. A los periodistas ya les daba igual que llevara seguridad. La seguían a todas partes, preguntándole por las fotos de marras. La cara de ella reflejaba su angustia y sus nervios... y justo eso era lo que Eleazar y su familia quería. El acoso a su familia, en Forks, también fue más que evidente. Un par de veces, su padre llegó a increpar a los periodistas, pero no pasó nada más.

Las imágenes en la televisión les hizo levantar la vista de las publicaciones.

En ellas, se veía a una Isabella cabizbaja y asustada, agarrando fuertemente su bolso. Iba en compañía de Emmet y Rosalie. Se refugiaron en una tienda, a las que los periodistas entraron también, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Emmet y sacándole fotos a distancia. Las dependientas la observaban curiosas y con interés, de mientras ella y Rose miraban los artículos.

Su cara era el reflejo de la angustia y el agobio que estaba viviendo. Edward estaba de viaje oficial, y todo el escándalo le había pillado en el extranjero; no regresaba hasta el viernes.

-No se la ve con buena cara- musitó Victoria. Su marido la miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Eso era lo que pretendíamos... y te puedo asegurar que Edward no estará muy contento cuándo regrese- dijo satisfecho. Su mujer lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Crees que no estarán cavilando a ver cómo se han conseguido esas fotos?; no te extrañe que discutan... y enfadados decimos muchas cosas de la que luego nos arrepentimos- siguió relatando.

Victoria asintió en silencio, mirando de nuevo la televisión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El mundo se nos echó encima, por culpa de las fotos que nos sacamos en verano, mientras estábamos perdidos en nuestro paraíso particular. Había hablado con Edward un par de veces solamente, y lo único que me dijo fue que ya hablaríamos cuándo él regresara.

Apenas comía, y noté que, incluso en palacio, me dirigían miradas inquisitorias y de incredulidad... eso era lo que me daba más miedo... sólo Edward y yo teníamos esas fotos, cada uno en su portátil, ¿de dónde las habían sacado?.

Carlisle y Esme me dijeron que estuviera tranquila, que todo tendría una explicación. Sam llamó al resort en el que estuvimos, preguntando si habían notado algo sospechoso cuándo estuvimos allí, pero nada. Nuestros amigos, al igual que Alice y Jasper, no daban crédito; la única explicación, según Emmet, era que alguien había robado esas fotos, colándose en nuestros ordenadores... ¿pero quién?.

Ese viernes, estaba acostada, abrazada a una de las almohadas, llorando sin parar. Sin querer, Alice, haciendo zapping, encontró un programa en el que hablaban sobre nosotros... y las palabras con las que se dirigieron a mi me llegaron al corazón como una daga; llegaron incluso a cuestionar que yo había mandado las fotos a los periódicos. Mi cuñada bufó cabreada, insultando hasta al presidente de la BBC, qué cómo permitía que eso se cuestionara.

La puerta se abrió, y no me di cuenta, de que Edward había llegado. Lentamente se acercó a mi, con las manos en el bolsillo de los pantalones, serio y cabizbajo.

-Edward...- me levanté y me lancé en sus brazos, que me recibieron sin ánimo alguno.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó. No pude hacer otra cosa que echarme a llorar.

-Tranquila- me consoló, acariciando mis rostro.

-¿Cómo han podido saberlo Edward?; ¿cómo tienen esas fotos?- pregunté entre lágrimas.

-No lo sé Bella... no lo sé- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, resoplando enfadado -voy a ver a mis padres- me dijo.

-Te acompaño- seguían todos en el salón, ya que después de lo que oí por la tele, me fui a mi cuarto... eran solo las nueve y media de la noche.

Después de saludar a todos, paseó de un lado a otro de la sala, cabreado.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar ésto?- mascullaba entre dientes.

-Edward, no lo sabemos; a nosotros también nos ha pillado de sorpresa- le aclaró su hermana.

-¡Por el amor de dios Alice!, sólo Bella y yo sabíamos de la existencia de esas fotos. Sólo una- recalcó la palabra- está a la vista de todos, y es la que está en mi habitación, en un marco- le explicó.

Me quedé estática, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

-Edward, cálmate- ordenó su padre, serio.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?; nos están cuestionando, diciendo que no son formas de comportarse... y no hemos hecho nada malo. Están poniendo en entredicho mi futuro papel sucediéndote y...- le corté, enfadada y cabreada.

-Perdona, a mi también me están poniendo al límite, insinuando incluso que alguien cercano ha filtrado las fotos- le respondí duramente.

-Ya lo sé- rodó los ojos -no me has dejado terminar- me siseó cabreado. Me encogí ante el tono de su voz, nunca me había hablado así.

-Basta- Esme estaba seria y enfadada -vais a deciros cosas de las que después os podéis arrepentir- nos advirtió.

-Está claro que alguien ha robado esas fotos, alguien que tiene acceso a los ordenadores- meditó en voz alta Emmet.

-Em; sólo Bella y yo sabemos la clave de acceso a nuestros portátiles- le dijo. Mis lágrimas ya no podían parar; él, directa o indirectamente, me estaba acusando.

-¿Estás insinuando que he sido yo?-.

-Bella... no sé que pensar, la verdad- dijo frustrado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ni siquiera pensarlo?- le chilló su hermana. Rose le miraba alucinada, al igual que Jasper, que no daba crédito.

-¡¿Qué quieres que piense?; tenemos a la alguien que filtra la información, ¡¿Pero quién?- le gritó de vuelta.

-¡No le chilles a ella!- le encaré -¿cómo puedes pensar siquiera que he sido yo?- le reclamé con el corazón encogido.

-Bella, ¿cómo lo explicas entonces?- gimió -si de verdad hay un topo aquí, nos habríamos dado cuenta y...- no lo dejé terminar.

-Edward, no digas más, todo ha quedado muy claro... ya está, no discutas más con nadie. Me iré mañana mismo de aquí- mi corazón había dejado de latir según iba pronunciando las palabras.

-Bella, no tienes porq...- Edward vino hacia mi, pero me retiré un paso hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde irás hija?; aquí no tienes a nadie, no quiero que estés sola- dijo Esme preocupada.

-No te preocupes Esme, me las arreglaré- le dije quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡¿Pero te estás oyendo?- me chilló Edward -tú misma te lo estás diciendo todo, yo no he dicho nada de dejarte- espetó cabreado.

-¡Deja de gritarme, maldita sea Edward!- los nervios acumulados, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, explotaron en ese mismo instante. Me miró con furia contenida.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que permanezca aquí... después de insinuar que yo he filtrado las fotos?- le pregunté -¿así confías en mi?-.

-No me chilles tú tampoco- me cortó, intentando calmarse.

-Perdona Edward, es qu...- me cortó de un manera fría y dolorosa.

-Príncipe Edward, y alteza real para ti... ¿me has dejado, no?- me aclaró mordaz y dolido.

-¡Edward!- el grito de Carlisle resonó en la habitación.

Mi corazón se paralizó ante esas palabras... cierto que los dos habíamos pedido los estribos... pero nunca me había hablado así... y muchos menos decirme que lo tratara por su titulo. Esas palabras se clavaron a fuego en mi alma, rompiéndola en pedazos. Miré a que había sido el amor de mi vida... y que siempre lo sería, antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas, y dejando parte de mi corazón en esa sala.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0

**EDWARD PVO**

-¡Edward!- el grito de mi padre resonó en la habitación. Al momento me percaté de mi error, dándome cuenta de lo que le había dicho a ni niña... ¡dios!, ¿cómo había sido capaz de decirle algo así?.

Quise salir a buscarla, pedirle perdón. Sabía que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el tema de las dichosas fotos... pero los nervios, el cansancio, la presión de todas estas semanas, sobre todo de esta última, nos sobrepasaron a ambos.

Hice ademán de salir, pero la autoritaria voz de mi padre me detuvo.

-Quédate aquí- mis padres me miraban con una mezcla de pena y de decepción, al igual que mi hermana, mi cuñado y nuestros amigos -dejadnos hablar a solas- les indicó. Salieron despacio, dirigiéndome una mirada asesina.

-Papá, mamá, yo lo sient...- mi padre me cortó, enfadado como nunca.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Bella en ese tono?- interrogó seria mi madre.

-¿Y a pedirle qué te trate por tu título?- añadió mi padre, incrédulo.

-Yo no quería, los nervios me han jugado una mala pasada- expliqué, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca te he escuchado decirle a nadie que te tratara por tu título de esa manera... y lo que menos me esperaba era que se lo dijeras a Bella- reprochó mi madre, cruzando los brazos.

-Edward- mi padre resopló -precisamente, por el título y rango que ostentamos, por haber nacido con ciertos privilegios, debemos ser personas justas y humildes... y lo que has demostrado hace unos minutos deja mucho que desear- me dolieron sus palabras, pero decían la verdad.

-¿Cómo has podido pensar que Bella ha tenido algo que ver en todo este asunto?; sabes que lo está pasando mal, la miran con lupa... y ella está aguantando todo, por ti, por cómo te ama- me dijo seria.

-Y yo también la amo, más de lo que os podéis imaginar- les dije, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas -pero hemos perdido los nervios y...- mi madre me cortó.

-Has desconfiado de ella, directa o indirectamente, y no sé si lo podrás arreglar- dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Debo ir a hablar con ella- tenía que arreglar este estropicio, y por supuesto, suplicarle su perdón. No podía perderla, no podía vivir sin ella.

Antes de salir, me giré de nuevo, encarando a mis padres.

-Lo siento mucho- no sabía que más hacer o decir.

-No es a nosotros a quién debes pedir disculpas- dijo mi padre, con la decepción en su voz y en su cara.

Asentí, dándome la vuelta y corriendo hasta nuestra habitación, pero mi niña no estaba. Fui a la habitación de mi hermana, y desde allí escuché su llanto. Iba a entrar, toqué a la puerta, y salieron Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté desesperado.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?- le va a dar un ataque de nervios- me dijo Emmet, cabreado.

-Edward, ¿por qué le has dicho eso?- Jasper me miraba consternado. Agaché mi mirada, incapaz de justificarme.

-Yo no quería Jazz, de verdad; los nervios me han jugado una mala pasada y...- me cortó.

-¿Tanto cómo para pensar que ha sido ella?- interrogó Emmet.

-¡No!, se que ella no ha tenido nada que ver... ¿pero quién ha hecho ésto?- pregunté, agarrándome el puente de mi nariz.

-No lo sé... y habrá que investigar... está claro que alguien ha robado esas fotos- resolvió Jasper, pensativo.

Asentí, tirando de mi pelo con fuerza.

-¿Puedo entrar?- le pregunté. Emmet entró para hablar con las chicas, y lo que escuché me rompió el corazón.

-No, por favor, no quiero verle- sollozaba ni niña, llorando a mares.

Emmet salió, negando con pena en la cara.

-Déjala dormir esta noche aquí; mañana podrás hablar con ella- me dijo Jazz, cogiéndome por los hombros y llevándome a mi habitación.

-No, quiero verla, por favor- le supliqué, pero Emmet volvió a negarse.

-Está muy nerviosa, si te ve se va a alterar más; opino como Jasper, déjala dormir y mañana habláis- asentí derrotado, quería verla, y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero tampoco quería que se pusiera peor, de modo que me fui con Jasper.

Una vez en la soledad de nuestro cuarto, lloré y lloré, descargando toda la rabia y tristeza que tenía. Sabía que mis palabras le habían hecho mucho, mucho daño a mi amor. ¿Cómo fui capaz de dudar de ella ni siquiera un instante?; y lo pero, es que estaba más que seguro de que no me iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Apenas pegué ojo, y a eso de las seis de la mañana, conseguí conciliar un poco el sueño. No me desperté hasta las once de la mañana, y lo primero que hice nada más cambiarme, fue ir a buscar a Bella. El cuarto de mi hermana estaba vacío, de modo que me dirigí al salón. Allí estaban mis padres, y mi hermana y Jasper.

-Buenos días- saludé con la voz contenida.

-Buenos días- me devolvieron el saludo con voz baja y triste.

-¿Dónd... dónde está Bella?- apenas me salía la voz de la garganta. Mi madre me miró, reteniendo las lágrimas, e incapaz de sostenerme la mirada. Me giré a mi hermana, que me tendió un papel. Lo cogí con una mirada interrogante, y miré a Jasper y a mi padre, pidiendo una explicación.

-Ella se ha ido- las palabras de mi padre cayeron como una losa, enterrando mi muerto corazón en ese mismo instante.

-¿A dónde?, ¿dónde está?- pregunté desesperado.

-Se ha marchado a Forks- explicó escuetamente mi cuñado.

-Lee la nota, supongo que algo te explicará- dijo mi hermana. Asentí, saliendo de la sala. Me encerré en una de las salas de palacio, y con un nudo en la garganta, abrí el sobre.

"_**No sé que poner, ni qué decir... ni siquiera sé si esta decisión es la acertada.**_

_**Siempre dijiste que estarías a mi lado, y lo has estado durante todo este tiempo... hasta ayer. Cada palabra, cada grito... eran como un dardo, apuntando al centro de mi corazón... ese que, hasta ese momento, te pertenecía en su totalidad. **_

_**Sé que puede sonar tópico, y comprendo que no haya una explicación posible, pero yo no he hablado una palabra con la prensa, y mucho menos he tenido algo que ver con esas fotos. **__**Lamento que tu imagen haya quedado en entredicho... la poca gente que aun no me criticaba, ahora se estarán frotando las manos; y pueden que el fondo tengan razón.**_

_**No sirvo para ésto, nunca estaré a la altura de tu familia, y mucho menos seré una digna sucesora de tu madre. Durante un año pensé que los cuentos de hadas en verdad existían... y estoy segura de qué existen... pero no para mi.**_

_**No temas, el habernos separado no significa que yo vaya a convertirme en primera plana de las publicaciones; por el amor que te tengo, y que siempre te tendré, jamás sacarán algo de mis labios, ni de los de mi familia y mi entorno.**_

_**No sé si después de navidades regresaré a Londres. Te aseguro que no volveré a molestarte, ni a perseguirte, ni nada. No te pido nada, ni siquiera que pienses en mí... aunque yo si piense en ti, a cada segundo de lo que resta de mi vida. **_

_**Dale las gracias a tus padres, a tu hermana, a Jasper, a Emmet... a Emily, a Sam, a Maguie, a Demetri... por haberse portado tan bien conmigo, y haberme abierto las puertas de vuestro hogar. **_

_**Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, y que seas feliz. Sé que sabrás salir adelante con la tarea que tienes encomendada desde que naciste... y serás un buen rey, al igual que tu padre.**_

_**Gracias por todo este tiempo juntos, lo guardaré como mi más preciado tesoro en mis recuerdos.**_

_**Isabella Marie".**_

Dejé caer la carta de mis manos, llorando en silencio. No sé el tiempo que permanecí sentado en el suelo, con la cara entre mis manos. Un apretón en mi hombro me sacó de ese estado. Mi hermana me miraba con lágrimas; me abracé a ella, incapaz de decir nada coherente... sólo quería correr detrás de ella, y suplicarle su perdón, me arrastraría ante ella, y le pediría que se casara conmigo... y si ello implicaba renunciar al trono, no lo pensaría dos veces. No quería la vida que me tocaba vivir si no estaba ella a mi lado, apoyándome cómo siempre lo había hecho, animándome con su sonrisa, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos... esos ojos, que eran los míos.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla Alice, no puedo perderla- le dije desesperado.

-Edward, piénsalo bien, no puedes plantarte en Forks así por así... dudo mucho que Charlie quiera verte en estos instantes- dijo con voz triste.

-Todo este escándalo pasará Edward, dentro de varios días la gente hablará de otras noticias... pero te prometo que vamos a investigar a todo el mundo. Sam está hecho un furia, y no parará hasta encontrar a los culpables- me dijo Jasper.

-¿Y de qué va a servir... si ya no la voy a tener a mi lado?- dije levantándome y saliendo por la puerta. Jazz me tomó del brazo.

-Deja que pase las navidades en Forks, que se tranquilice... pero te prometo que lo vamos a descubrir todo- asentí levemente con la cabeza, para después encerrarme en mi habitación.

Sus cosas todavía estaban allí, apenas se había llevado nada., su aroma de frutas estaba por el aire.

Desde ese mismo instante, no volví a ser el mismo.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

El reflejo plateado de la luna se colaba por la ventana; con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, lloraba; era la tónica habitual de todas las noches desde hace un mes. Llevaba un mes en mi casa, en Forks, encerrada y aislada del mundo. Los periodistas se enteraron de mi llegada, y franqueada por mi padre y Sue, y escondiéndome detrás de unas gafas grandes y oscuras, me sacaron del aerpuerto. Había destrozado la tarjeta de mi teléfono móvil, de modo que no estaba localizable.

Una vez en casa, entre lágrimas, simplemente expliqué a mi padre y a Sue que habíamos discutido, a cuenta de las dichosas fotos, y que obviamente, habíamos roto. No dijeron nada malo ni de Edward ni de su familia, simplemente me preguntaron si era definitivo y si lo había pensado bien. Afirmé con un sollozo, escapando a mi habitación y tirándome en la cama, de dónde no me levanté en casi dos semanas. Apenas comía, y había perdido peso. Mis ojeras y mi palidez eran más que evidentes, y mi padre y Sue llegaron a temer seriamente por mi salud... pero no quería ver ni oír hablar a nadie. Ni siquiera Ángela y Ben pudieron pasar de la puerta de mi cuarto.

Las pesadillas se convirtieron en una tónica habitual en mis sueños... más de una noche y padre o Sue me tranquilizaban en sus brazos... pero eran otros brazos los que yo necesitaba... y nunca volvería a sentirlos. Después de una monumental charla con ellos, decidí hacer de tripas corazón y salir a respirar aire puro, aunque fuese al jardín trasero de mi casa. Las imágenes del verano, en divertida charla con nuestros amigos, las barbacoas que celebrábamos en casa... todos esos recuerdos volvían a mi mente una y otra vez.

Pasé las navidades sin ánimo alguno; sólo recuerdo haberlo pasado así de mal el primer año en que faltó mi madre; en Nochebuena, a las once de la noche ya estaba en la cama,

La abuela Swan se quedó unos días con nosotros, y nada más verla, sólo pude arrodillarme a su lado en el suelo, y apoyar su cabeza en su regazo, volviendo a llorar. Ella simplemente peinaba mi cabello, con sus dedos.

-Isabella... sé que ahora lo ves todo negro... pero recuerda lo que os dije en verano; las grandes historias de amor tienen momentos dulces, y amargos- me decía con cariño.

-No sé que hacer abuela...- sollozaba.

-Está claro que ambos os queréis; y seguro que él se arrenpintió al instante de todo lo que te dijo . El amor no se esfuma de la noche a la mañana cielo; todo ésto os ha venido muy grande... pero creo que era una prueba de fuego, que ambos debíais pasar. La presión a la que estarás sometida cuándo te cases con él será mayor- la corté.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que nos casaremos abuela?; para mi eso ya es un imposible- le dije, escuchando crujir a mi corazón.

-Isabella... si os queréis, el tiempo se encargará de juntaros de nuevo. Si de verdad os amáis, ninguno podrá ser reemplazado en el corazón del otro. Tiene que pasar un tiempo, las aguas deben volver a su cauce... pero si hay amor del bueno, y sé que lo hay- dijo con una bonita sonrisa, levantándome la cara -sé que llegará el día en que correréis el uno a los brazos del otro- relataba con con cariño.

-¿Tú crees?- interrogaba en voz baja.

-Lo primero de todo, debes perdonarle desde tu corazón... pasará un tiempo, y sé que ambos lo pasaréis mal... pero estoy segura que ésto es sólo un punto y seguido- me explicó.

Medité las sabias palabras de mi abuela; no lo admitía, pero había perdonado todo lo que me había dicho esa fatídica noche; pero ambos nos habíamos gritado, y dicho cosas horribles... y no sabía si eso, por mucho que dijera mi abuelita, no se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana.

Una vez pasó la nochebuena y el día de Navidad, acompañada por Sue, fui a tomar un café con ella a la pequeña cafetería del pueblo; llevaba casi un mes encerrada en mi casa. Los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, pero Sue agarró fuertemente mi brazo, impidiendo que saliera de allí corriendo.

La señora Stanley, la madre de Jessica, me dio una mirada cruel y burlona mientras nos servía los cafés. Sabía, por medio de Ang, los comentarios que había hecho una vez se conoció la noticia. La que pensé que era mi amiga se enojó conmigo, por no habérselo contado, y ahora se regodeaba de mi desgracia, y para colmo de males, no le hablaba ni a Ángela ni a Ben por el simple hecho de que ellos lo sabían. Todo se había vuelto del revés, y me culpé de que Ang y Jess ya no se hablaran. Mis otros amigos no opinaron mucho, pero no se atrevían a acercarse a mi.

Una vez con nuestro pedido servido, nos sentamos en una mesa alejada. Me quité las gafas de sol, perdiendo mi mirada en un punto fijo de la pared y dando vueltas mecánicamente al café. Había un tema pendiente, que mi padre, Sue y yo habíamos debatido muchas veces durante este tiempo, y era hora de decidirme.

-Cariño, ¿qué has pensado?- me interrogó Sue. Tomé aire.

-No quiero perder la beca, me gustaría continuar mis estudios- le dije; ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Haces bien Bella... sé que es complicado, pero debes seguir, y recuperar un poco tu vida- alabó, suspirando aliviada.

-Voy a regresar a Londres- musité en voz baja.

-¿Estás segura?; sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, en América. Papá y yo estaríamos más tranquilos si estuvieras cerca de nosotros- me dijo preocupada.

Suspiré, mirando a la pared de nuevo.

-Lo sé. Pero aparte de... Edward...- dolía decir su nombre -tengo allí a Rose- le dije.

-¿Sabes que la prensa te acosará?- inquirió seria.

-Pasará. Sé que Sam ha enviado un comunicado, diciendo que nos tomábamos un tiempo de reflexión- dije con una triste sonrisa, era una manera fina para decir que habíamos terminado -y poco a poco dejaré de interesar a la gente- suspiré.

-Esme ha llamado, y Rosalie, y Alice... han preguntado por ti; están muy preocupados- me dijo con cautela. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo ha sido eso?-.

-Desde que llegaste aquí, varias veces- me explicó -no quisimos decirte nada, y supusimos que nos querrías hablar con ellos- aclaró.

-Ya- simplemente asentí. Todavía recuerdo las lágrimas de Alice y de Rosalie... las de Esme... y el abatimiento de Carlisle, Emmet y de Jazz al despedirme de ellos esa mañana, y cuándo entré un momento a mi habitación, a recoger en silencio, mientras el estaba dormido. Desde la puerta le lancé un pequeño beso, susurrándole "Te amo" por última vez.

-Edward tampoco está pasándolo nada bien; Esme está muy preocupada por el- me explicaba, pero interrumpí su conversación.

-Sue, por favor...- le dije, desviando mi cara, en un inútil intento de esconder mis lágrimas.

-Está bien Bella; es tu decisión. He hablado con la comisión que gestiona la beca, y han entendido tu situación. Trasladarán tu expediente a la universidad de Greenwich; también está en Londres, pero muy alejada del King´s College- me informó. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal y como pediste, estudiarás en el turno de tarde; hay muchos menos alumnos, y estarás más tranquila. Vivirás en un pequeño apartamento en el propio campus- me dijo.

-Me parece bien- asentí, tomando un pequeño sorbo de café.

-Bella, ¿has pensado que al regresar a Londres, te acabará encontrando tarde o temprano?- le miré extrañada, no entendía la pregunta.

-¿Quién?-.

-Edward- respondió escuetamente.

-Sue, ni aunque me escondiera en el Polo Sur, tendría escapatoria; claro que tiene medios para encontrarme- dije rodando los ojos- además; Alice y Rose son mis amigas... y cuándo esté preparada, las veré de nuevo- musité.

Sue respetó mi decisión al igual que mi padre. Sabía que preferían tenerme con ellos, más cerca de casa... pero debía ser fuerte y dar la cara, no debía esconderme del resto del mundo... porque no había hecho nada malo, ni Edward tampoco. Simplemente éramos una pareja de novios, que habíamos roto.

Ángela por fin me convenció, unos días antes de que regresara a Londres, para que la acompañara a Port Ángeles, de compras y para, según ella, charlar con calma. Llevaba puesta la capucha de la sudadera, y no me quitaba las gafas de sol, no quería armar un revuelo si los periodistas estaban allí. Por suerte, era mediodía, y el centro comercial estaba casi vacío. Nos sentamos en una cafetería, antes de realizar las compras.

-¿Cómo estás?- no habíamos hablado en todas las vacaciones.

-Bueno... intento hacerme a la idea- musité bajando la cabeza.

-Bella, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás- intentó animarme, cogiéndome de la mano.

-Ang; siento mucho el que te hayas enfadado con Jess por mi culpa, yo no...- me cortó con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Bells, es un envidiosa, y no tien...- una voz nos cortó la conversación. La propia Jess estaba allí, con su madre al lado y mirándonos con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Vaya... pero si es la princesita despechada- dijo con burla y altivez en su voz.

-Déjala en paz- Ang se puso de pie, encarándose con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?; ¿la princesita no sabe defenderse sola?- canturreó con tono inocente.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que llegarías a casarte con él?; Bella, Bella Bella... -mi sangre hervía por momentos, pero me contuve, había visto a dos fotógrafos merodeando por el centro comercial -no eres lo suficiente buena para él- Ang, no aguantó más, y explotó.

-¡Déjanos tranquilas y lárgate de una santa vez!- bramó furiosa.

-Nunca pensé que irías tras un príncipe, querida... pero te ha salido el tiro por la culata- la señora Stanley sonreía con malicia. No pude más, y me levanté.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo que estoy pasando... y ahora os pido, por favor, que me dejéis, y no volvías a dirigirme la palabra- siseé en voz baja y amenazadora -vámonos de aquí Ang- cogí del brazo a mi amiga, alejándonos de aquellas dos víboras. Una vez las perdimos de vista, todavía retumbaban en mis oídos sus risitas de burla. Mis lágrimas volvieron, bañando mi rostro.

-Tienen razón Ang... siempre he sido inferior a Edward y siempre lo seré- sollocé con un nudo en la garganta.

Mi amiga me abrazó con cariño, consolándome.

-No quiero oírte decir esas cosas...- me reprendió con voz suave – sabes que eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para Edward, ni para su familia; y no las hagas caso, la envidia es muy mala; todavía no concibo cómo hemos aguantado a Jess tantos años- dijo extrañada, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Reí ante su comentario, agradeciéndole su consuelo.

-Gracias por defenderme... y respetarme; se que no me he portado bien el tiempo que he estado aquí y...- ella me cortó.

-Es normal Bells; Ben y yo pasábamos por tu casa, para preguntarles a tu padre y a Sue. Entendíamos que no quisieras ver a nadie- me reconfortó. Titubeó unos segundos.

-Bella, he hablado con Alice estos días... y con él; está igual o peor que tú y...-.

-No, Ang, no puedo hablar de él sin echarme a llorar- le supliqué. Mi amiga suspiró.

-De acuerdo, necesitas tiempo... poco a poco- me reconfortó -y ahora, vamosa dar un paseo... tenemos tarjetas que exprimir- me dijo, tirándome del brazo.

Pasamos un buen rato de tienda en tienda, mirando ropa y otros complementos. No tenía ánimos para comprarme nada, de modo que dejé a Ang en la cola de una de las tiendas, para pagar, mientras salí a sentarme en un banco. Enfrente de la tienda había una peluquería. Se me ocurrió una idea, y al salir Ang se la comenté.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a cortarte el pelo, en un intento de pasar desapercibida?; no lo veo- refunfuñó.

-Bueno... me vendría bien un cambio de look- medité -ya sé que los periodistas me van a reconocer igual- le medio di la razón. Mi amiga meditó unos instantes.

-Está bien, pero entraré contigo; hay ciertos límites que no te voy a dejar cruzar- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo cuales?- interrogué curiosa.

-Nada de teñirte- me reprochó seria -no te veo ni de rubia platino ni de morena- dijo. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dos horas después miraba el resultado a través del espejo. Tampoco estaba tan cambiada, Ang no me dejó.

Mi melena, que antes me llegaba a más de la mitad de mi espalda, ahora apenas me llegaba a los hombros. Mis tirabuzones desaparecieron y ahora lucía una melena lisa. Ciertamente no había cambiado mucho, mi padre y Sue no dijeron nada, simplemente que me quedaba bien, y que me hacía falta un cambio.

Una vez en mi habitación, me estudié con detenimiento en el espejo. Había adelgazado mucho; las ojeras, menos visibles que otros días, todavía se marcaban en mi pálida piel, lo que hacía destacarlas más. Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo, cerrando los ojos y recordando cómo Edward siempre jugaba con él, agarrando mis tirabuzones con un dedo, enrollándolo y estirándolo.

Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana , apoyando la cabeza en el cristal.

-Edward- suspiré con voz rota, llorando en silencio.


	25. Soledad

**Hoola... Ali asoma tímidamente su cabecita... ya sé que me queréis llevar a la hoguera... pero a mi también me ha costado un montón separarlos.**

**Hablarán, claro que sí... pero no se puede arreglar de la noche a la mañana. Prometo que todo el sufrimiento será recompensado... y que Eleazar, Félix and company responderán ante Edward y ante el mismísimo Carlisle. **

**Os lanzo unas preguntillas, para qué me digáis vuestra opinión... (me encantan los debates).**

**-¿Entedeís que Bella, de momento, no quiera verle, e incluso se separe un poco de Alice, Rose, etc...?.**

**-¿Hace bien Edward en esperar a que esté preparada?; recordad, ya lo vais a leer a continuación, que su hermana y amigos le informan cuándo la ven, y el sabe dónde vive ahora. **

**-Cómo dijo la abuela Swan en el capítulo anterior, ¿ésto es una prueba de fuego, que ambos deben superar?.**

**-Los reyes y los miembros de su familia son personajes públicos. Como dice E. Cullen Vigo en unos de sus reviews... ¿tienen derecho a tener su intimidad, o todo debe saberse?. **

**Hala, a debatir jejjejejej...**

**Gracias a todas por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos... sois geniales. Prometo contestar a los reviews poco a poco... que a algunas os debo unas cajas de pañuelos de papel ;)**

**Sil, Atal, Noe... un beso grande mis chicas, tengo que mandaros un privi para charlar un poco, no se me olvida.**

**Muuuuaaaccksssss, espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Capítulo 24: Soledad_

El nudo que tenía en el estómago se fue haciendo más y más notorio cuándo la voz de la azafata se escuchó en el avión, anunciando que en veinte minutos aterrizábamos en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Antes de tomar el vuelo llamé a Rosalie, que suspiró aliviada y feliz por escuchar de nuevo mi voz. No le conté mucho, aclarándole que una vez llegara, respondería a sus preguntas. Lo único que le pedí fue que, por favor, recogiera todo lo que aun tenía en casa de Edward. No era mucho, apenas algo de ropa, unos CD´s y libros.

Las seis horas de vuelo se me hicieron interminables. Por suerte no tenía a nadie sentado a mi lado... pero algunas personas si me reconocieron; no se acercaron a hablarme, pero sentía miradas clavadas en mi espalda. Con mis ya inseparables gafas de sol permanentemente puestas, me coloqué los auriculares de mi Ipod, cerrando los ojos... y sumiéndome en mis recuerdos, cómo siempre que hacía cuándo estaba sola.

Una vez pasé los trámites de aduana, tras abrirse las puertas, divisé a Rosalie, que nada más verme, echó a correr hacia mi. Nos abrazamos durante algunos minutos, pero un flash, disparado por la cámara de un periodistas, nos hizo separarnos. Al momento, ya nos tenían rodeadas.

-¿Qué opina de el comunicado que ha mandado palacio, diciendo que se toman un tiempo de reflexión?- un chico joven me acercó tanto el micrófono, que casi me lo hace tragar.

-¿La separación es definitiva?- preguntó otra chica.

-¿Ha hablado con el príncipe?- la sola mención a Edward hizo que un nudo se instalara en mi garganta, y mis ocultos ojos se aguaron de nuevo. Rose me tomó del brazo, sacándome del medio de ese revuelo de periodistas.

-Dejadnos pasar, por favor- bufó exasperada, cargando una de mis maletas. A trompicones, conseguimos llegar la coche. Las preguntas retumbaban en mis oídos, una y otra vez.

-Emmet está dentro, súbete rápido- me susurró en voz baja. Hice lo que ordenó, y nada más cerrar las puerta, Emmet se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hola Bella- alargó su mano, que yo tímidamente tomé. Al momento le dio un amistoso y tranquilizador apretón.

-Hola- murmuré, intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Rosalie subió al de pocos segundos, sentándose detrás, a mi lado, y el coche arrancó.

-Buitres, sólo les interesa la carnaza- siseaba enojada. Me quité las gafas, acostumbrándome a la luz.

-Bella... tu pelo...- dijo sorprendida –no me había dado cuenta-. Intenté restar importancia, queriendo sonar casual.

-Necesitaba cambiar de imagen, ¿estoy muy mal?- interrogué. Ella me sonrió con cariño, pasando los dedos por el.

-No, te queda muy bien; simplemente un poco más corto- suspiró, queriendo coger fuerzas -¿cómo estás?-.

-Lo intento... per...- mi voz se quebró. No sabía las lágrimas que había derramado en todo este tiempo, pero nunca se agotaban. Desde esa noche en la que salí corriendo, un extraño dolor se instaló permanente en mi pecho... y desgraciadamente, el remedio para eso sólo lo tenía una persona... él.

Rose nos dijo nada más, simplemente me abrazó con cariño, y en un silencio sepulcral el coche avanzó hasta el que sería mi nuevo hogar; antes de llegar, le había indicado mi dirección, y ella, muy amablemente, pasó a recoger las llaves y se ocupó de trasladar mis cosas. Paramos ante un edificio marrón, con la fachada con toques neoclásicos. Eran tres alturas, se suponía que mi apartamento estaba en el primer piso.

Rose y Emmet salieron primero; por suerte, parecía que habíamos despistado a la prensa. Me indicaron que podía bajar tranquila; mi amiga me rodeó los hombros con un brazo, en un gesto confortante, mientras nos adentrábamos en el edificio, seguidas por Emmet, que portaba mi equipaje. Una vez con la puerta cerrada, estudié con detenimiento ni nuevo y solitario hogar. Una cocina pequeñita, abierta al pequeño salón. Una encimera hacía las funciones de mesa y separaba un poco las estancias. Un diminuto cuarto de baño y mi dormitorio, no había nada más en la casa. Por lo menos, al igual que el apartamento que compartimos Rose y yo los dos primeros cursos, estaba reformado y bien equipado y decorado, con muebles funcionales y modernos.

Al volver a la sala, Rose estaba en la cocina, haciendo café. Me senté en le sofá, en silencio, mirando a mi alrededor, hasta que volvieron al salón, potando cada uno una bandeja.

-Hice la compra esta mañana- me explicó amablemente, mientras ponía un plato con galletas enfrente mío.

Cogí una, pero apenas le di dos bocados, la dejé de nuevo en el plato. Emmet rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-. Suspiré largo y tendido.

-No muy bien- respondí escuetamente, negando con la cabeza, agachándola.

-Algo sabemos, hemos hablado con Sue y con Ángela durante las navidades- me explicó.

-Me lo dijeron...- respiré de nuevo, tomando la taza de café que me ofrecía Rose -lamento mucho no haber llamado yo misma... pero no podía- musité.

-Tranquila por eso... es comprensible- me dijo Rosalie.

Les hablé de mi estancia en Forks, explicándoles mi estado y la decisión de volver, ellos me escuchaban atentos.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto; no estábamos muy seguros- me dijo Em con un codazo amistoso.

-Daba igual que me quedara en América o que regresara, tengo asumido que los periodistas me van a dar la murga una temporada- expresé fastidiada, rodando los ojos.

Rose y Emmet, se miraron, interrogándose mutuamente en silencio si debían o no decirme algo.

-Alice y Jasper están muy preocupados... y tienen muchas ganas de verte- me dijo.

-También yo...- suspiré con pena.

-Carlisle y Esme también- añadió Emmet.

-Sé que Esme ha hablado con Sue; diles de mi parte que se lo agradezco... ellos ya no deberían preocuparse por mi y...- mi amigo me interrumpió, serio.

-No digas eso, sabes que te quieren mucho-.

-Ya lo sé Emmet... y yo también les quiero, y a Alice, y a Jazz...- me quedé callada, y en mi rostro se dibujó una mueca de pena.

-Y a Edward- apostilló mi amiga; mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo, quise negarlo... pero mi madre decía que era una pésima mentirosa, de modo que agaché las cabeza, queriendo ocultar mis lágrimas.

-Bella... puede que no quieras escuchar ésto, y estamos al tanto de lo mal que lo has pasado... y lo pasas... pero no te puedes hacer una idea de cómo está Edward- explicó Emmet. Desvié mi vista hacia otro lado, quitándome las lágrimas con mi mano.

-Emmet, por favor- no podía escuchar hablar de él... todavía no; me dolía mucho, y su desconfianza y ese alteza real todavía estaba muy presente en mi pensamiento.

-Está hecho polvo, apenas come, no sonríe... si supieras cómo se arrepintió al instante de todo lo que dijo- relataba con pena y desánimo Rosalie.

En el fondo, una parte de mi sabía que algo de razón llevaba... pero no podía.

-Sé que ambos perdimos los estribos esa noche- musité.

-Es normal Bella... la casa real no puede permitirse polémicas así; por supuesto, tenéis todo el derecho a una vida privada... y si nadie hubiera robado esas fotos, nada habría pasado- defendió Emmet.

-Además, no creas que no se está investigando el asunto; Sam está hecho un basilisco; nunca imaginó que dentro de los muros de palacio pudiera haber un chivato- relataba Rose.

-¿Y han averiguado algo?- interrogué curiosa -ya me da igual, el daño está hecho... pero supongo que Carlisle y Esme no estarán muy contentos con un topo en su propia casa- dije.

-Créeme que se tarde o temprano se sabrá- afirmó Emmet, pagado de si mismo. En ese momento, llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Miré a Rose con pavor... pero Emmet se levantó para abrir.

Alice y Jasper entraron en el piso; mi pequeña amiga estaba llorando.

-Bellie...- me acerqué a ellos, que me rodearon en un gran abrazo; abrazó que no tuve casi fuerzas para devolver.

Me soltaron un poco sorprendidos, pero les di una mirada tranquilizadora. Se sentaron conmigo, uno a cada lado, mientras Emmet y Rose preparaban más café. Después de responder a sus preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo, y de reconocerme de arriba abajo, la pequeña duende chasqueó la lengua.

-Has adelgazado mucho, estás pálida... tu melena... Bellie, no se si estarás bien aquí, sola- dijo con verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

Agarré su mano, palmeándola.

-Estaré bien, tranquila-.

-No sabíamos si venir o no- dijo Jasper con cautela.

-Que Edward y yo ya no estemos... juntos... no significa que rompa con mis amigos... pero me vendrá bien un cambio de aires- les expliqué -no significa, ni mucho menos, que deje de veros... pero necesito estar sola una temporada- murmuré.

-Bella- Rose me suplicaba con la mirada... pero no podía.

-No Rose... necesito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado... y el veros me trae demasiados recuerdos qu...- no pude seguir hablando, me derrumbé, llorando y llorando...

Alice me recogió en sus brazos, consolándome.

-Está bien, respetaremos lo que nos pides... pero llámanos de vez en cuándo- dijo triste.

-Claro, también podéis llamarme- intenté bromear, pero no salió así.

-Esperaremos el tiempo que necesites- me dijo Jasper, dándome una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Además, si estoy con vosotros... sé que tarde o temprano me lo cruzaré... y no podría soportarlo- sollocé.

-Bella, tenéis que hablar y arreglar ésto; enfadados decimos muchas cosas que no son ciertas y...-.

-Jasper, no puedo- tomé aire -y en fondo es lo mejor; debe encontrar a alguien que esté a su altura, en posición, educación...- Alice me interrumpió.

-No, Bella... si dices eso, es que no conoces a mi hermano-.

-No lo reconocía esa noche Alice... cada grito, cada palabra... me hizo mucho daño-.

-Y él es el primero que lo ha admitido, y lo está pagando muy caro- añadió Emmet.

-Bella, os amáis de una forma inexplicable... ¿o me estás diciendo que ya no le amas?- la pregunta de Jasper acabó por derrumbarme.

-Perdonad- me levante del sofá, encerrándome en el baño. Esas palabras hicieron que mi ánimo decayera hasta el más profundo de los subsuelos... claro que le amaba, y siempre le amaría.

Una parte de mi deseaba que todo ésto fuera una pesadilla, y despertar a su lado y que me tranquilizara cómo sólo el sabía hacerlo. Necesitaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras de cariño, sus miradas... lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Me apoyé en el lavabo con las dos manos, mirándome en el espejo. Cerré un momento los ojos, recodando la noche en la que se me declaró.

"_Bella... Bella te quiero", _aquellas palabras volvían a mi mente, junto con la primera vez que me besó. Sus suaves labios, contra los míos... pero los gritos y la desconfianza, junto a ese "_y alteza real para ti" _pasaron de nuevo por mi cabeza, haciendo que mi corazón estallase en pedazos una vez más.

Logré tranquilizarme, respirando pausadamente. Al salir, cuatro pares de ojos me miraban ansiosos. Les di una pequeña sonrisa, diciéndoles por favor que estuvieran tranquilos.

Se quedaron un rato más conmigo, hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena. Rose y yo preparamos algo rápido, después de cenar, se despidieron de mi con un gran abrazo, ya era muy tarde y debían regresar a casa. Les prometí que estaría bien, y ellos me dijeron que me llamarían en tres o cuatro días, para ver cómo iba.

Después de recoger y de deshacer las maletas, me aovillé en la cama. Estaba encogida, en posición fetal, intentando dormir... y mi último pensamiento antes de sucumbir a Morfeo, fue para él.

-Te quiero Edward- al salir esas palabras, una solitaria lágrima bajó por mi cara.

No lo había negado, porque no podía hacerlo... claro que le amaba, con todo mi ser... y ese sentimiento no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

Llevaba casi tres meses sumido en un pozo sin fondo; de la noche a la mañana había perdido a lo que más quería en el mundo, mi niña, mi Bella... si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, y borrar aquella noche.

Todavía no entendía cómo pude decirle esas palabras... pero ambos estábamos nerviosos; llevábamos dos meses sometidos a un acoso imparable, y ella mucho más que yo. Por supuesto que ella no había filtrado esa fotos a la prensa, ¿pero quién querría hacernos tanto daño?. Hacíamos caso omiso a los rumores y a los comentarios; es más, mucha más gente de la que pensábamos, entre ellos sectores de la nobleza y monárquicos, indirectamente, nos apoyaron.

Pero la publicación de esas fotos colmó el vaso para las habladurías, los chismorreos y las críticas. Ambos teníamos asumidos que yo era un personaje público... pero también teníamos derecho a una vida privada, como dos jóvenes cualquiera de nuestra edad.

Durante todas las navidades, las peores de mi vida, releí una y otra vez la carta que me dejó; casi me la sabía de memoria.

"_No sirvo para ésto, nunca estaré a la altura de tu familia, y mucho menos seré una digna sucesora de tu madre"... _siempre considerándose poca cosa... y era yo el que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato.

"_Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, y que seas feliz. Sé que sabrás salir adelante con la tarea que tienes encomendada desde que naciste... y serás un buen rey, al igual que tu padre"..._ eso lo diría el futuro; pero lo que tenía claro es que no podría soportar esa tarea sin ella... al igual que el resto de los aspectos de mi vida privada. No podía vivir sin ella, sin ver sus preciosos ojitos, que desbordaban dulzura y cariño, sus adorables sonrojos, su carita... sus sabios consejos, sus palabras tranquilizadoras... ella era, por encima de todo, la mujer a la que amo, por la que renunciaría a todo ésto si ella me lo pidiese, si ello se traducía en estar a su lado.

En todo este tiempo apenas volví a sonreír, creí enloquecer... me faltaba mi mitad, mi compañera, mi amor... sé que mi madre, mi hermana y Rose llamaron a Forks repetidas veces, pero no consiguieron hablar con ella. Sue les iba informando acerca de su estado, pero lo poco que me contaron no pude soportarlo; podía adivinar su estado, y todo por mi culpa.

Quise tomar un avión y seguirla, pero entre todos, me hicieron desistir. Decían que necesitaba tiempo. Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría cuándo supe que volvía a Londres. Rose me contó que había cambiado de universidad, ahora iría a Greenwich, y viviría allí, en un pequeño apartamento. Me dolía ese cambio, pero la entendía. No me hizo gracia que Sam mandara ese comunicado, y más sin ella saberlo antes, pero era mejor a qué empezaran las especulaciones de por qué ya no estaba aquí, en palacio.

La noche en que regresó quise ir a verla, casi tuvieron que retenerme a la fuerza, pero al final entré en razón. Alice me dijo que según como la viera, me mandaría un mensaje para poder ir... pero ese mensaje no llegó. Me contaron la conversación que mantuvieron con ella, palabra por palabra, y cómo la encontraron. No tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para imaginarlo, ya que al día siguiente la noticia de qué había vuelto acaparaba páginas en todas las revistas. Sus ojos permanecían escondidos, detrás de esas gafas de sol, estaba muy pálida, muy delgada... y su melena había desaparecido. Ahora no quedaba rastro de esos preciosos rizos castaños que adornaban sus puntas, pero aun con el pelo liso, que casi no cubría sus hombros, estaba preciosa... toda ella en si era preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Jasper me dijo que ella, en ningún momento había dicho que no me amaba, pero necesitaba tiempo, para que las cosas se tranquilizaran, y ella poco a poco fuese saliendo a flote. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, y por insistencia de mi familia y mis amigos, tuve que resignarme, tampoco la podía agobiar y que me terminara aborreciendo.

Durante estos tres meses estaba al tanto de cómo estaba. Mi hermana, Jazz, Rose y Emmet no la vieron mucho, por expresa petición de ella... pero alguna que otra vez sí, y me iban contando cómo estaba... y también sabía que, con timidez y cautela, alguna vez preguntaba por mi. La veía de vez en cuándo en las revistas y en la tele. Le hacían miles de preguntas... y ella en ningún momento habló, cómo bien sabía que ella haría. Aguantaba estoicamente que la persiguieran hasta la puerta de su casa. Una de las veces, que la fotografiaron sin ella darse cuenta, observé sus ojos. Estaban vacíos e inexpresivos... y tristes, la luz y el brillo que tenían, y que los hacían tan especiales, ya no estaba. Seguía muy delgada... pero igual de bonita y preciosa como siempre.

El 10 de febrero, aniversario de la muerte de su madre, me revolví inquieto en mi silla todo el día. Ese día estaba con mi padre, atendiendo una audiencia privada con el Primer ministro y varios consejeros del gobierno... pero mi mente estaba ausente de esa sala; quería estar con mi niña, como aquella vez hace un año, y acunarla entre mis brazos, consolarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que yo estaba su lado...

Toda la confianza que había ganado en ese año en que Bella estuvo a mi lado, y que hacía que en los actos oficiales y viajes de estado fuese más abierto y espontáneo, desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Observaba las fotos que me hacían, y podía ver yo mismo cómo mis ojos se nublaban, cada vez más, a causa de la melancolía y de los recuerdos. Aunque debía poner buena fachada y sonreír, a veces no podía, era superior a mis fuerzas.

Mis padres y mi amigos intentaban animarme, sabía que estaban muy preocupados por ambos. Tenía días más o menos buenos, y otros no tanto... pero por la noche, sólo, la habitación era testigo de mis lágrimas... y sólo ella tenía el remedio. Más de una vez pensé en escaparme de palacio, sin que nadie lo notase, y esperar pacientemente a que saliera de su casa. Quería verla una vez más, aunque fuera de lejos.

Mi primer pensamiento nada más levantarme de la cama, era para ella, y el último del día, antes de cerrar los ojos, también.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Me había quedado sentado al borde de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando la foto que descansaba en mi mesilla, la foto de mi niña.

-Adelante- dije poniéndome de pie. Alice entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Llevaba un vestido de fiesta color ocre oscuro, largo hasta los pies. La banda azul de la Orden del Elefante, máxima condecoración del reino de Dinamarca, cruzaba su pecho, y las placas y distinciones de Dinamarca e Inglaterra prendidas en el vestido. Una diadema de diamantes y zafiros adornaba su cabeza.

Mi mente voló hacia la imagen de mi niña, a todas las ocasiones en las que la había imaginado así... mi princesa.

-Edward, la cena está a punto de empezar- me dijo de forma cariñosa. Asentí, tenía ganas de ver a Christian, príncipe heredero de Dinamarca. Era uno de mis amigos, era abierto y simpático, y aunque era unos años mayor que yo, cuatro para ser exactos, nos llevábamos muy bien. Hace dos años, justo antes de que Bella y yo estuviésemos juntos, estuve en su boda con Maddeleine, una chica encantadora, y al igual que Bella, sin título de princesa desde la cuna.

Mi hermana se acercó y arregló un poco mi traje de gala, azul marino. Las condecoraciones de mis rangos militares pendían de él, al igual que las placas de Dinamarca e Inglaterra. Ajusté la banda azul danesa, que también cruzaba mi pecho, estirándola bien. Me observé en el espejo, pasando las manos por mi pelo, en un inútil intento de domarlo un poco; recordé con una sonrisa de melancolía cómo una vez que Bella estaba en palacio me ajustó bien la banda, mientras yo le iba señalando las placas y condecoraciones. Fue una de las poquísimas veces que me vio vestido así, en persona.

-"_Esta -dijo señalándola- es la orden de la Jarretera"- su dedito pasó por la placa de rubíes y diamantes, recordando las clases de protocolo y todo lo que le enseñaba mi madre._

_-"Eso es"- admití con una sonrisa._

_-"Estás muy guapo"- me susurró al oído -"es la primera vez que te veo así vestido, en persona , cómo un auténtico príncipe"._

_-"Tú príncipe"- recalqué divertido, estrechándola entre mis brazos y besándola. _

Suspiré resignado, guardando de nuevo esos recuerdos en mi corazón. La voz de Alice me sacó de mis sueños.

-¿Cómo estás?; esta semana apenas hemos coincidido- desde el domingo hasta el jueves estuve de viaje oficial en Luxemburgo, y volví ayer de madrugada.

-Bien- le regalé una pequeña sonrisa, que no me llegó a los ojos. Pero no le convenció en absoluto.

-Edward... tienes las tristeza tatuada en la cara- bufé frustrado.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?- espeté sarcástico -hace más de tres meses que no la veo Alice, y me estoy volviendo loco- dije, desviando la mirada de la cara de mi hermana. Ella me miraba fijamente, esperando a que continuara.

-Te juro que lo intento Alice, intento pensar que todo va a arreglarse... pero pasa el tiempo y no quiere verme. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni un sólo instante- musité, dirigiéndome hacia la ventana, mirando a la nada. Mi hermana se acercó sigilosamente, poniendo su mano en mi hombro, dándole un ligero apretón.

-Edward, ya lo sé, y te entiendo... pero debes tener paciencia. Poco a poco va hablando de ti con mayor naturalidad, sin llorar ni emocionarse. Ella sabe qué debéis hablar, y lo haréis- dijo con convicción.

-¿Cuándo, Alice?; quizá ya sea demasiado tarde- murmuré en voz baja.

-No lo es Edward... ella no ha dejado que quererte, se le nota y sus palabras la delatan-.

-Ojalá fuera cierto- mi voz se había convertido en un susurro permanente.

-Edward... tienes que darle tiempo. Sabes que este mundo- dijo señalando a su alrededor- es difícil incluso para nosotros, y para ella, que no ha nacido en él, con más razón. Ya nadie se acuerda del escándalo de las fotos- me recordó.

-Sé que es difícil... y ella me dijo que aguantaría todo si yo estaba su lado... y le fallé, aquella maldita noche yo...- mi hermana me tomó del brazo.

-Metiste la pata, no lo puedo negar. Pero estoy segura de que todo se va a arreglar; tendrás que recuperar su confianza y ganártela, y eso llevará un tiempo- me advirtió.

Suspiré, asintiendo lentamente.

-¿Sam ha averiguado algo?- pregunté.

-Nada- meneó la cabeza. Ha estado preguntando a todo el mundo, y por lo menos, aquí nadie sabe nada. Lo único que hemos deducido es que las fotos se sustrajeron de tu portátil, porque Bella se llevó el suyo a Forks en verano -asentí con la cabeza, el mío no me lo había llevado ni siquiera a Windsor.

-¿Por qué supones que fue en verano?; las fotos salieron a finales de noviembre- le interrogué, cruzándome de brazos.

-Porque en verano no estábamos en Londres. Mientras nosotros estamos aquí dudo mucho que ese alguien se atreva a hacer algo así- aclaró -en verano la mayoría de la gente está de vacaciones, de modo que hay menos personal-.

-¿Y quién estaba aquí en esas fechas?; eso se sabe, basta con pedir la lista de las vacaciones del personal a Preston- Sir Preston Wells era el chambelán mayor de palacio, lo mismo que Angus en Windsor. Entre otras funciones, era el jefe de personal, quién organizaba a cada uno en sus funciones, a excepción del departamento de prensa, el territorio de Sam, y de el coronel Somerland, jefe de seguridad.

-Lo hemos hecho, y eso reduce la lista a 65 personas- normalmente, en total, trabajaban en palacio unas 140, desde Emily hasta personal de mantenimiento jardineros, doncellas, mayordomos...

Asentí, mañana hablaría con Sam, a ver si había averiguado cómo demonios habían llegado las fotos a las redacciones.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

-Adelante- Félix entró, inclinando la cabeza.

-Con permiso, altezas. Sus majestades e invitados los esperan- nos previno.

-Gracias, enseguida vamos- volvió a salir por la puerta. Este hombre no me caía nada bien, y por alguna razón que desconocía, Bella no era de su agrado, ni siquiera yo mismo.

-¿Vamos?, tengo ganas de ver a Christian- le ofrecí el brazo a mi hermana, que lo tomó con una graciosa reverencia.

-Ha preguntado por ti, y Madde también- me explicaba mientras íbamos saliendo.

Fuimos en una divertida charla, hasta llegar a la sala contigua al salón del trono. Los asistentes a la cena, ya estaban allí, esperando que nosotros y nuestros agasajados entráramos.

Nada más aparecer por el salón, Christian se adelantó para saludarme.

-Edward, ¿cómo estás?- me abrazó, palmeándome el hombro.

-Voy tirando- respondí, intentando sonar animado. Me giré para saludar a su esposa y a sus padres, los reyes de Dinamarca. Conversamos unos minutos, hasta que Preston anunció al salón nuestra entrada.

-Después de la cena tenemos que hablar- me dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

Volví a ofrecer el brazo a mi hermana, entrado detrás de los reyes daneses y delante de Christian y su mujer. Una media hora después, después de dar la mano y recibir inclinaciones de cabeza de una inmensa fila de gente, pasamos al comedor.

Apenas presté atención al discurso de mi padre y de nuestro invitado. No cené mucho, y me dediqué a conversar con Madde y la mujer de nuestro primer ministro.

Una vez terminó el banquete, se sirvieron los cafés y las copas. La gente hacía grupos de tertulia en torno a las mesas. Mis padres y los padres de Christian departían con nuestro Primer ministro y el embajador danés en Londres, en una charla distendida e informal. Mi hermana, Madde y Jasper charlaban en otra mesa. Iba a dirigirme a ellos, pero Chris me interceptó a mitad de camino.

-Vamos un poco fuera, las paredes tienen oídos- una vez nos encontramos en uno de los balcones, ajenos a los chismosos, empezó el interrogatorio.

-Edward, ¿qué ha pasado?; vi las fotos cuándo saltó la noticia- me preguntó directamente.

-Los escándalos se propagan- siseé entre dientes.

-¿Cómo es posible que os pillaran en ese resort?; yo mismo estuve allí con Madde antes de nuestro compromiso, y mucha gente a la que conozco, y nunca...- no lo dejé terminar.

-Mi hermana y Jasper también han estado, y no pasó nada... esas fotos son hechas de nuestra cámara personal, y sólo las teníamos Bella y yo- le expliqué. Me miró boquiabierto, y le relaté la historia completa. El me escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirme.

-El asunto es serio... está claro que aquí hay alguien que filtra información- dijo.

-Ya lo sabemos, y en ello estamos, créeme-.

-De modo que ya no estáis juntos- negué con la cabeza, suspirando.

Le conté también lo que sucedió aquella noche. Mi voz alguna vez se atascaba en mi garganta, recordando aquellos sucesos.

-Lo lamento mucho amigo... no sabes la alegría que me diste cuándo me contaste que por fin estabais juntos... el príncipe sexy de pelo revuelto, por fin enamorado- rodé los ojos resignado, solían llamarme así muchas veces.

-La he perdido Chirs... no quiere verme- suspiré abatido.

-Edward, Alice tiene razón... dale tiempo. Si ella te sigue queriendo, tarde o temprano todo se arreglará. Sé que estás frustrado, furioso, pero debes tener paciencia... pero has tenido suerte, y no sabes cuánta- me dijo. Le miré extrañado.

-Mis padres, al principio, no aceptaban a Madde. Mi padre se opuso a que nos casáramos... hasta que poco a poco les fuimos demostrando que lo nuestro era serio, y que nos amábamos de verdad. Todo porque mientras éramos novios, una ex-pareja suya hizo unas declaraciones poco afortunadas, y pasó unas fotos suyas a la prensa un tanto... morbosas... parecido a lo que os ha ocurrido-.

-Nunca me lo habías contado- escuchaba asombrado.

-No era yo el que salía en las fotos... pero aun así, soportamos una fuerte presión y acoso. Pero poco a poco, conseguimos superarlo; no te niego que discutíamos, a cuenta de los nervios y el agobio... pero todo pasó, y gracias a sus esfuerzos y su personalidad, mis padres terminaron aceptándola. Ahora míralos, la adoran, una vez la han conocido. No sabes la suerte que tienes de que tus padres os apoyen desde el primer momento... y deduzco que para enamorarte, es una chica muy muy especial- me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Asentí, relatándole cosas que sólo sabían Jasper y Emmet. Le hable de ella un buen rato.

-Te has enamorado de verdad; Edward, ten paciencia... pero no la dejes escapar. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una chica que nos quiera por ser simplemente unos hombres normales y corrientes, dejando de lado los títulos y los palacios?- me preguntó serio.

-Claro que lo sé... yo mismo se lo dije, que entendía que me dijera que no, por todo lo que ésto conlleva- recordé.

-Y ella lo ha soportado muy bien. Admito que te equivocaste esa noche, y tú mismo lo reconoces... pero también, a veces explotamos. Es muy difícil para ellas hacerse a este modo de vida... yo te digo la verdad; no podría soportarlo sin Madde- confesó.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi... no quiero ésto si ella no está a mi lado- dije en voz baja.

-Entonces, ten paciencia... pero recupera a la Princesa de Gales... estaré esperando la invitación de boda- dijo divertido, dándome un amistoso codazo.

-Gracias por escucharme, amigo- agradecí.

-De nada... espero me llames y me cuentes cómo van las cosas... y por favor, pillad a quién haya hecho esto, y darle su merecido- añadió serio.

-De eso no te quepa duda; volvamos dentro- le indiqué, apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

Reconozco que me vino bien hablar con Chris, con alguien que había pasado por algo similar.

Una vez terminó la fiesta, y los invitados se marcharon, me cambié de ropa. No tenía sueño, de modo que con un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera salí a pasear por el jardín. Mis pies me llevaron a nuestro lugar secreto, ese sitio dónde nos escondíamos del resto del mundo. Me apoyé en el tronco del sauce, recordando las innumerables veces que había ido allí con ella, y la abrazaba en torno a mi cuerpo, y reíamos de cualquier cosa, las confidencias al oído... nuestros cuerpos juntos, entrelazados... nuestros besos.

Mis lágrimas cayeron por mi cara, susurrando su nombre, mirando al oscuro cielo.

-Te quiero Bella... te quiero... mi niña-.


	26. Anhelo

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Aquí estoy, dando la murga de nuevo jejjeje... ainss; capis tristes, ya lo sé... pero es lo que hay, al menos de momento.**

**Gracias por las opiniones, favoritos, alertas... sois estupendas; mil gracias, de verdad.**

**Bien, veamos cómo van las cosas... poco a poco... y veréis que Alice y Jazz empiezan a tener la mosca detrás de la oreja por el asunto de las fotos jejejje...**

**No penséis que me he olvidado de mi otro fic; lo que ocurre es que cómo al otro le queda el capi final y el epílogo, voy colgando de éste, que queda bastante más historia, para ir adelantando... pero no tardaré mucho con el otro, tranquilidad.**

**Un besito muy muy grande, espero que os guste.**

**MMUUUAAACCKKKSSSS!**

* * *

_Capítulo 25: Anhelo_

Los días pasaban lentamente en el calendario, haciendo esa lentitud una tortura silenciosa y cruel.

El primer día en mi nueva universidad fue muy embarazoso. El turno de tarde era muy tranquilo, pero aun con eso, tenía sumido que los primeros días serían complicados y difíciles. Los profesores me dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa, la mayoría de las veces compasiva, y sin mencionar algo de Edward o su familia, cosa que me alivió bastante.

Las aulas de Greenwich eran muy diferentes a las del King´s College, se parecían más a las de las universidades norteamericanas. Formaban un anfiteatro, y al inscribirme en el turno de tarde, la mitad de la clase estaba vacía. Me senté detrás de todos mis compañeros, sola. Percibía por el rabillo del ojo, mientras tomaba apuntes, cómo mis nuevos compañeros, se volteaban curiosos, observándome y murmurando en voz baja.

Cómo había aprendido en estos últimos meses, mi mente se cerró en torno a los cuchicheos, intentado poner atención a las lecciones que impartían los profesores.

Al ser un grupo reducido de alumnos, no teníamos que cambiar de clase. En los cambios no me levantaba de mi sitio, y en la media hora que teníamos de asueto, entre las siete y media y las ocho de la tarde, lo más lejos que iba era a la máquina de café, para volver a mi asiento, ponerme mis auriculares y repasar los apuntes o continuar con la lectura del libro que estuviese leyendo.

Mis compañeros, poco a poco, fueron acostumbrándose a mi presencia, pero me cerré tanto en mi misma, que no se atrevieron a traspasar la línea y decirme poco más que hola.

Los primeros días fueron un caos, más de una vez tuve que entrar corriendo al edificio, ya que los periodistas decidieron convertirse en mi sombra. La segunda semana tuve que esperar encerrada casi una hora en el baño, esperando que se marcharan y poder irme a mi casa, y ni por esas me libré de ellos, ya que alguno esperó pacientemente. Siempre había alguien del Daily Mirror, el primer periódico que sacó las fotos. También reconocía a Leah y Seth, del London Daily entre otros, el único periódico que no las público. Me hacía gracia, los que me seguían eran los mismos todos los días. Ellos eran muy amables y comprensivos, y si negaba con la cabeza, no insistían más y no seguían preguntándome.

Mi vida se convirtió en una rutina autómata y silenciosa. Por las mañanas me dedicaba a estudiar y poner un poco de orden en mi pequeña casita; sólo salía a hacer la compra y poco más. Desde las tres y media hasta las nueve y media de la noche, las clases ocupaban mi tiempo. Al regresar a casa, cenaba y me iba a la cama. Estuve más de un mes sin encender apenas la televisión... pero cada vez que pasaba por los quioscos y veía las portadas, y salía el, el nudo de mi garganta volvía a apretarme con fuerza, y las interminables lágrimas volvían a a asomar por mis ojos.

Una noche, puse la televisión. Estaba muy perdida con las noticias, podría hacer estallado una guerra atómica mundial y no me habría enterado. Carlisle y Esme salieron en éstas; ellos dos y Edward estaban de visita oficial en Moscú. Con un nudo en el estómago, levanté la vista de mi yogur, mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre... pero le conocía a la perfección, y sus topacios dorados, esos que tantas veces me miraban, como decía Sue, con tanta devoción y amor, no coincidían con la sonrisa y el estado de ánimo que aparentaba enseñar. Mi mente voló al día que lo conocí, el primer día de universidad, con ese halo de tristeza, timidez, melancolía...

Sabía que el tampoco lo estaba pasando bien; las primeras veces veces que hablé con Alice o Rose, o vi a mis amigos, me abstuve de preguntar; la punzada que sentía en mi corazón sólo con oír su nombre y recordar todo lo que viví su lado, era el peor de los dolores. Pero poco a poco, fui viendo, observando cada aparición pública, cada reportaje en el que él salía, y estaba igual. Ojeaba por internet las ediciones digitales... no quería pararme enfrente de los quioscos y coger las revistas.

Puede parecer absurdo, pero era una forma de estar cerca de él.

La prensa volvió a sus absurdas quinielas a ver quién sería la futura princesa de Gales. Sorprendentemente, yo seguía en esa lista. Ver mi nombre entre los de señoritas de las mejores familias inglesas y algunas princesas europeas casaderas me parecía a la vez, increíble y absurdo. Nunca podría ser para él, y Edward merecía encontrar a una chica que lo quisiera de verdad, tanto cómo yo lo quería, por lo menos; pero a la vez que supiera estar a la altura de lo que implicaba casarse con un príncipe heredero.

Poco a poco fui preguntando por él, tímidamente, con cautela. Alice y Rose me contaban cómo le iba, cómo estaba... en el fondo de mi corazón, le había perdonado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo... ambos teníamos nuestra parte de culpa, los dos explotamos aquella noche... pero tenía miedo... ¿y si volvía con él, y sucedía lo mismo y volvía a culparme?. Mi confianza estaba rota y esparcida por los suelos.

Poco a poco el escándalo pasó a un segundo plano, y los periodistas se fueron olvidando, no del todo, de mi. De vez cuándo me seguían, pero de una manera más suave y educada. Ya no me preguntaban, la mayoría de las veces sólo querían una foto mía.

En abril, hablé con mi padre y Ángela y les comuniqué que estas vacaciones no viajaría a Forks. Uno de los profesores daba unas charlas sobre economía y subsistencia en países subdesarrollados. Mis notas habían bajado un poco, debido a los pésimos ánimos que tenía, y que mi concentración estaba en otro lugar. De modo que al saber que esas charlas, junto con un trabajo posterior, podrían servir, según el profesor, para mejorar nota, no lo dudé un instante, no podía perder la beca.

Total, eran sólo dos semanas, de modo que no me perdería mucho. En estos cuatro meses había hablado tanto con mi familia y con Ang varias veces a la semana; ellos, obviamente, seguían preocupados por mi, pero les iba tranquilizando, y respetaron mi decisión. Total, a mediados de junio regresaría a casa, hasta principios de septiembre, no faltaba tanto.

Lo repentino de la decisión hizo que no pudiera contáselo a los chicos. Alice y Jasper se iban unos días a París, con Garret y Kate, los primos segundos de Carlisle, y Rose volvía a Boston. De todos modo tampoco importaba mucho. Nada más regresar de vacaciones, y dado que poco a poco iba mejorando, les había invitado a cenar a mi casa, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose, y les volvería a ver. No quería que alteraran sus planes; bastante habían hecho por mi, habían tenido una paciencia infinita. Otros hubiesen desistido y habrían acabado aburridos... pero ellos no. Siempre estuvieron ahí, aguantaron mis días buenos y los días que no quería, siquiera, ponerme al teléfono.

También me decían que tenía que hablar con Edward, y tenían razón. Mi actitud de huir despavorida tampoco fue la correcta... pero tenía miedo. Sabía que si le veía de nuevo mis fuerzas flaquearían y me derrumbaría. Necesitaba, ansiaba, anhelaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas cariñosas, que me contara sus cosas, nuestra intimidad... la manera en que se abrazaba a mi mientras dormíamos, sus burlas cariñosas por mis sonrojos... le necesitaba para vivir.

Estos cuatro meses sin tenerle a mi lado habían sido penosos e insoportables. No sabía vivir sin él, lo tenía más que admitido... pero si no confiaba en mi... ¿de qué servía?.

Todas las noches, antes de irme a dormir, me asomaba a la ventana, mirando al cielo y murmurando un "Buenas noches pequeño", con la vana esperanza de que le llegase...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Palacio de Buckingham. Principios de abril.**_

Jacob Black suspiraba con paciencia, esperando a que el rey Carlisle apareciera, para dar a conocer un nuevo decreto ley al que acababa de dar el visto bueno. Cierto que el sistema de gobierno británico podía parecer obsoleto, y aunque las leyes las dictara el Parlamento, debían pasar antes por el rey para su aprobación final.

Por suerte, y gracias al cielo, aún con la crisis laboral que reinaba en toda Europa, había conseguido trabajo apenas un mes después de James le echara del London Daily. Ahora trabajaba en el Daily Mail, publicación menos controvertida.

Se sentía tremendamente mal por Isabella y Edward. Las fotos que había publicado su anterior lugar de trabajo había desencadenado un escándalo sin precedentes, y aunque palacio no dijo nada al respecto, en el fondo se sabía que había sido la causa de la ruptura del príncipe y su novia. Aunque otras publicaciones también sacaron algunas de las fotos, no todas y las más suaves, la monumental bronca de Sam al que fue su jefe no se hizo esperar, vetando a su antiguo periódico. Sólo se les permitía acreditarse para este tipo de ruedas de prensa, con fines meramente políticos.

Al entrar en la sala, se posicionó dónde solía hacerlo siempre. Vio a Paul a lo lejos, que le dirigió un simple movimiento de cabeza por saludo.

Leah y Seth se acercaron a saludarle.

-Jake, cuánto tiempo- le saludó su compañera, dándole dos besos.

-¿Dónde has estado metido, rey de la exclusiva?- interrogó Seth con simpatía, dándole un amistoso codazo.

-Ya no cubro las ruedas de prensa de palacio, mi compañero que lo hace está de vacaciones, y he venido a sustituirle- les explicó.

-Oímos que te fuiste del Daily Mirror- me interrogó Leah. Sonrió enfadado.

-Me despidieron- abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, esperando una explicación.

-Me negué a publicar las fotos de marras... y eso que cuándo llegaron a la redacción yo mismo las recogí; incluso se las oculté a James unos días... hasta que Sam mandó la nota, y se enteró-.

-¿Te negaste a publicarlas?- Seth le miraba sorprendido.

-Bastante habíamos hecho con desvelar el secreto, y bastante tenían ellos encima... y si han roto, estoy seguro de que esas fotos tienen algo que ver- meditaba en voz alta.

-Eso seguro... en nuestro caso, Aro decidió no publicarlas- me contaba Seth.

-¿Crees que el príncipe puede pensar que la propia Isabella hizo llegar a esas fotos a las redacciones?- preguntaba Leah.

-No lo sé... pero que ésto les ha superado, seguro... además, cuándo palacio confirmó la relación, y se la trajo a vivir aquí, era que la cosa iba muy enserio...- Seth meditaba en voz alta.

-Y si lo que nos han contado es cierto, que ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo... no creo que fuera ella; bastante cuestionada estaba siendo ya. Además, tú eres el único de todos nosotros que los has visto en persona, allí en EEUU, ¿parecían enamorados de verdad, tal y cómo se apreciaba en las fotos?- preguntaba Leah -aparte de Paul- añadió.

-Yo lo que vi era una pareja normal y corriente; dos chicos jóvenes queriéndose, enamorados...- enumeró Jake.

-Está claro que alguien se ha hecho con esas fotos... ¿pero quién?- fueron interrumpidos por el murmullo que provocó la llegada del rey Carlisle a la sala, seguido de Sam.

Media hora después, la rueda de prensa finalizó. El rey se retiró, y ellos tres quedaron en verse fuera, en una cafetería que había cerca de palacio, para seguir debatiendo el tema. Jake recogía la cámara, cuándo un carraspeo hizo que se volviera. Sus ojos se abrieron al encontrase al duque de Norfolk enfrente de sus narices.

-Excelencia- se dirigió a Jasper por su título. Éste le tendió la mano, y Jake no dudó en estrechársela.

-Señor Black, disculpe que le moleste; no he podido evitar oír su conversación con sus compañeros, sobre lo de las fotografías, y querría hablar unos minutos con usted- le pidió amablemente.

-Por supuesto- aceptó Jake. Era inútil negarlo, sentía verdadera curiosidad por el tema.

Jasper le indicó que le siguiera; le condujo por dos galerías, hasta llegar a una zona de palacio que no conocía.

-Le ruego deje aquí fuera la grabadora y la cámara de fotos, por favor. A la salida se las devolveremos- uno de los escoltas, Quil, recordó el nombre, le cacheó de arriba abajo después de dejar sus pertenencias.

Después de un asentimiento por parte de Quil, le hizo pasar a una salita pequeña, con varios sillones. Seth y Leah estaba allí... y una persona a la que no contaba ver.

-Bienvenido señor Black, gracias por haber aceptado- la cantarina voz de la princesa Alice resonó en la habitación. Jake se acercó para estrecharle la mano, que ella le ofrecía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Alteza, es un honor conocerla en persona- saludó protocolariamente. La princesa le indicó que tomara asiento, y después de enviar a un empleado de servicio servir té y café, empezó la conversación.

-No he podido evitar oír lo que comentaban acerca de las fotografías publicadas a principios de diciembre, y quisiéramos saber cómo las recibieron- empezó Jasper.

-En nuestro caso, el conserje de planta se las entregó directamente a nuestro jefe, Aro- explicó Leah.

-¿Llevaban algún tipo de remitente, destinatario...?- interrogó la princesa.

-Nada en absoluto. Aros nos mandó llamar, ya que nosotros somos los que cubrimos las noticias concernientes a la casa real, preguntándonos si sabíamos algo acerca de éstas- siguió relatando la joven periodista.

-Llegaron en un sobre marrón, sin nada escrito... al preguntar por el sujeto quién las entregó, simplemente nos dijeron que no se trataba de ningún mensajero ni nada por el estilo- añadió Seth.

-¿Y en su caso, señor Black?- la princesa se volvió al preguntarle.

-El día que llegaron, estaba yo solo en la redacción; era la hora de comer, y al igual que a Leah y Seth, me las entregó el conserje; al no ir dirigidas a nadie concreto y dado que estaba yo sólo... pues yo me hice cargo- explicó, dejando la taza de café encima de la mesita.

-¿Se las entregó a su jefe?- inquirió Jasper curioso.

-Al abrir el contenido, me di cuenta a primera vista de que no eran fotos sacadas por profesionales. Eran fotos personales, sacadas con una cámara digital sencilla... y dada la costumbre de mi jefe... ex-jefe- se auto corrigió – a las polémicas y las exclusivas, decidí guardarlas a cal y canto- relató.

-¿Ex- jefe?- la princesa no entendía nada.

-Después le explicaré esa parte; cómo iba diciendo, las guardé unos días, pero al recibir el comunicado de Sam, y al hablar con otros colegas, me llamó a su despacho, preguntándome acerca del asunto... y me ordenó entregárselas- dijo frustrado.

-Ya...- meditaba Jasper en voz alta, instándole a continuar.

-Era inútil negárselas, si todas las redacciones tenían copias, le bastaba una llamada de teléfono para conseguirlas- apostilló Seth.

-James me mandó publicarlas... todas, junto con un breve artículo... pero me negué, y me despidió- Alice y Jasper estaba sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué se negó?; según creemos, usted y otro compañero fueron los que les siguieron hasta EEUU- preguntó la princesa.

-Por eso mismo... Isabella ya estaba en el ojo del huracán; la presión y el acoso eran agobiantes... y más desde que casa real confirmó la relación- explicó Jake.

-Cierto, nos pilló a todos de sorpresa, no nos lo esperábamos por nada del mundo- murmuró Leah.

Jasper tomó aire.

-Bien; lo que voy a contarles, por muy peliculero y rocambolesco que suene, es lo que creemos que pasó. Les ruego encarecidamente no publiquen nada de ésto ni digan una sola palabra- Leah, Seth y Jake se miraron sin entender nada, pero por supuesto aceptaron.

-Esas fotografías son de un viaje privado que el príncipe e Isabella realizaron a las Seychelles a mediados de junio. Fueron sacadas por la cámara de Isabella... y sólo ella y el príncipe tenían copias- relató Jasper.

-En sus ordenadores personales- aclaró la princesa.

Las caras de los periodistas era de asombro total, mientras la princesa y su novio (la casa real no había confirmado nada acerca de la princesa y el duque de Norfolk, pero su relación era un secreto a voces) iban relatando la procedencia de las fotos. Obviamente, la noche de la fuerte discusión se la saltaron.

-El asunto es muy grave- dijo Jake.

-Tienen alguien aquí que filtra información, no me cabe otra explicación- dijo Seth.

-¿Pero cómo pudieron acceder al ordenador personal de mi hermano?; en ese ordenador hay documentos muy importantes, su agenda...- enumeraba la princesa -¿por qué sólo esas fotos, si podían acceder a cosas más importantes?-.

-Está claro que buscaban eso precisamente. Deduzco que al tratarse de un viaje privado, nadie sabía nada, excepto gente de palacio- explicó Seth.

-¿Y cómo pudieron acceder?, me refiero a la contraseña- preguntó Jasper.

-Hace unos años, escribí un articulo acerca de eso; hoy en día existen microchips de última tecnología, capaces de desencriptar las claves de acceso- explicó Leah.

-Tienen el aspecto de un pen-drive, como los que se usan de almacenamiento de memoria. Se conectan a un puerto USB del aparato... y voilá, abren lo que sea- terminó de explicar Jake.

Alice y Jasper siguieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que recopilaron suficiente información.

-Han sido muy amables, gracias por su ayuda- les agradeció la princesa con una sonrisa.

-De todas maneras, trataremos de averiguar algo acerca de cómo llegaron las fotos a las redacciones. Alguien debe recordar una cara, no sé... algo- dijo Leah, a lo que Jake y Seth asintieron también.

-Les estaríamos muy agradecidos. Cualquier cosa que averigüen, no duden en ponerse en contacto con Sam- agradeció Jasper.

-Y por favor, no comenten nada de ésto- rogó Alice.

-No se preocupe alteza... se ha hecho mucho daño a dos personas que se querían mucho, y no es justo- suspiró Leah con pena.

Una vez fuera de la sala, Alice y Jasper se miraron incrédulos.

-¿Cómo puede haber pasado ésto?- dijo Alice con pena y rabia a la vez.

-No lo sé tesoro... por lo que cuentan, esos cacharros no dejan huella... de modo que los informáticos no pueden rastrear nada- meditó Jasper, pensativo.

-Tenemos que hablar con mi padre, y con Preston... que registren a todo el mundo, que revuelvan todo el palacio si es necesario, puede que el que haya sido aun conserve el aparato... quiero a mi hermano feliz, y a mi cuñada de regreso- sollozaba. Jasper rodeó el cuerpecito de su novia, estrechándola con amor.

-Habrá que hacerlo... no tenemos otra cosa con la que tirar del hilo- meditó -no llores, todo se arreglará- la consoló, dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Pero aunque descubramos ésto, me da miedo que entre ellos no puedan arreglarse- musitó con pena.

-En eso no podemos intervenir cariño... pero estoy seguro de qué Edward lo va a intentar- la animó.

Ella asintió, dejando otro pequeño beso en los labios de Jasper y abrazándose a él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

El viaje de regreso a casa se me hizo eterno y pesado; volvía de Roma, dónde había asistido a la Inauguración de nuevo edificio de la Embajada inglesa, y de recorrer otras ciudades. Me acordéde mucho de mi niña, de las ganas y la ilusión que le hacía conocer Italia...

Le pedí a mis padres poder quedarme este año en Londres, y no ir a pasar las vacaciones a Windsor. Al haber asistido a bastantes más compromisos oficiales que el año pasado, y por haber viajado más, tenía varios trabajos para la universidad pendientes, de modo que quería aprovechar estas dos semanas. Además Jasper y Alice estaban en París con Garret y Kate.

Y para qué engañarme, los recuerdos eran muy dolorosos. Hacía un año todo estaba bien, con ella a mi lado, con nuestras familias juntas; me vino a la cabeza la conversación que tuve con Charlie...

"_-Edward, me caes bien; me siento halagado de cómo quieres a Bella, y de cómo la quiere tu familia... pero si la haces daño... "_

Todo era por mi culpa, por no haber pensado un segundo mis palabras... si Bella y yo arreglábamos lo nuestro, cosa que estaba empezando a dudar, no sabría cómo mirarle a la cara.

Al llegar a casa me fui directamente a la cama, sin cenar. Los días pasaban lentos y tediosos; intenté concentrarme en la tarea que tenía pendiente... pero no podía. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba verla en persona, comprobar por mis propios ojos que ella estaba relativamente bien...

Paseé por los salones, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, pensando y sumido en mis recuerdos; así era cómo había estado los últimos meses, sin apenas levantar cabeza. Me estaba volviendo loco entre esas cuatro paredes, necesitaba salir, airearme... y una idea cruzó por mi cabeza.

Hablé con Emmet, pidiéndole por favor que no dijera nada. Después de mucha insistencia por mi parte, a regañadientes accedió. Entré a mi cuarto, busqué una sudadera con capucha, y bajé directo al garaje. Por suerte ya era de noche, y los cristales de mi volvo estaban tintados. Me subí y arranqué.

Las calles no estaban muy concurridas; la mayoría de los londinenses, en esta época del año, estaban en sus lugares de vacaciones. Iba sin un destino concreto, solo daba vueltas.

Sin saber cómo, terminé enfrente de casa de Bella. Sabía su dirección, mi hermana me lo había dicho. Paré enfrente de su edificio, que estaba a unos cien metros del campus de Greenwich. Miré las ventanas del primer piso, dónde se supone estaba su apartamento. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, debía de haberse marchado a Forks por las vacaciones.

Paré el coche, aparcando en la acera de enfrente, un poco alejado del portal. Me quedé en silencio una media hora, allí sentado y sólo, observando la calle, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del edificio.

Unos pasos me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones; la calle estaba en completo silencio, de modo que se podía escuchar una aguja caer. Giré la cabeza... y mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho.

Era ella, mi niña... mi princesa.

Mis ojos parpadearon por la sorpresa, por un segundo creí estar sufriendo una alucinación, pero no, allí estaba ella, no se había ido a Forks. Me agazapé un poco en el asiento, observándola detenidamente.

Estaba muy delgada, se le notaba tanto en el cuerpo como en la cara. El pelo corto hacía que sus preciosa facciones estuviesen más acentuadas... pero seguía tan bonita y hermosa como siempre.

Andaba despacio, con el bolso marrón que le regaló mi hermana por su cumpleaños, y una pequeña carpeta bajo el brazo; su cara mostraba signos de cansancio, y sus ojos... habían perdido ese punto de dulzura y alegría que tenían... todo por mi bendita culpa.

Una vez enfiló el caminito hasta el portal del edificio, no lo pude evitar.

Bajé del coche, sigilosamente, acercándome a ella. Podía oír el repiqueteo de mi corazón en mi pecho, que parecía querer salirse de su lugar. Paró a un metro del portal, quitándose los cascos y buscando, lo que creía, las llaves en su bolso.

Mi voz se ahogó al pronunciar su nombre en un débil susurro.

-Bella-.

Su cuerpo se tensó, dejando caer las llaves al suelo, quedándose clavada en el sitio.


	27. Quiero y no puedo

**Hola mis niñas! **

**Espero hayáis disfrutado el fin de semana... por cierto, he visto Eclipse... ainsss... en cada peli sale más guapo, xDDD!**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios... sois estupendas, y animáis a seguir.**

**Bien, al grano; esperada conversación Edward-Bella... no sé si os esperáis lo que vais a leer... sólo digo que es una pequeña puerta a la esperanza... se aman con locura, no lo pueden negar... ni siquiera ella.**

**Sin más cháchara... reencuentro.**

**Un besito y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

* * *

_Capítulo 26: Quiero y no puedo_

-Bella-.

El temblor que se apoderó de mis manos hizo que las llaves de mi casa se cayeran al suelo. No me agaché para cogerlas.

Cerré los ojos, debatiéndome si deseaba que ésto fuera o no fuera un sueño. Esa voz aterciopelada y suave llegó a mis oídos como un leve arrullo para mi destrozado corazón. Permanecí unos minutos así, con los pies clavados en el suelo, sin atreverme a dar la cara, por miedo a que mi subconsciente me hubiera jugado una mala pasada.

-Bella-.

Mi nombre volvió a mis oídos; esa voz removió algo en mi interior. Mi corazón pareció insuflarse de vida, sólo con escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

Lentamente me giré, al principio sin levantar la vista del suelo. Poco a poco, fui subiendo la vista... hasta toparme con su rostro.

Mi mirada se quedó clavada en la suya; sus topacios me miraban con una mezcla de nervios y sentimientos contenidos. Tímidamente, y pidiéndome permiso con la mirada, se acercó un poco más hacia mi posición. La distancia, aun palpable entre nosotros, estaba cargada de una electricidad inexplicable. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces, alejando la idea de arrojarme a sus brazos y besarle, no podía evitarlo... cómo ya le expliqué aquella vez en nuestra habitación de palacio, parecía que un imán tiraba de nosotros...

-Hola- mi voz quedó acalllada por un débil sollozo, que luchaba por contener en mi interior con todas mis fuerzas. Un amago de su característica sonrisa, aquella que tan loca me volvía, pugnó tímidamente por salir.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó con verdadera preocupación, tanto en su cara como en sus ojos.

-Voy mejor- respondí simplemente, agachando la mirada; era incapaz de sostenérsela, era superior a mis fuerzas.

-Ésto, yo... verás...- se quitó la capucha de la sudadera, dejando al descubierto su sexy cabello, aquel en el que tantas veces había perdido mis dedos...

-¿Desea algo?- murmuré casi para mi, pero no tuve suerte, me oyó.

-Bella, no tienes que llamarme así y lo sabes- dijo desesperado. Mis lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, pero las ahuyenté de un manotazo.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo simplemente. No dije nada por unos minutos, que él esperó pacientemente. Demasiado llevábamos así, y lo menos que podíamos hacer era terminar de una manera más o menos civilizada.

-Sí, me parece bien- afirmé con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Me agaché a por las llaves, pero el se me adelantó, y ya las había cogido por mi. Al dármelas, nuestras manos se rozaron unos pocos segundos... pero los suficientes para que volviera a sentir ese familiar hormigueo, que terminaba en mi estómago.

-Gra... gracias- conseguí decir. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Abrí el portal, y pasé yo primero, mientras el me sostenía la puerta.

No dijimos una palabra mientras subíamos. Al invitarle a pasar, pude ver cómo estudiaba mi pequeño apartamento, paseando su vista por todas las esquinas.

Fui un momento a mi cuarto, para dejar el abrigo y mi bolso. Tomé aire antes de volver al salón. Nada más aparecí por allí, su vista se posó en mi, mirándome fijamente. Le indiqué que se sentara, cosa que hizo en el sofá. Me senté un poco apartada de él, retorciendo nerviosamente mis manos, que sudaban a mares. Finalmente, conseguí decir alguna palabra.

-¿Cómo has estado?- su mirada se clavó en un punto de la pared, pasando las manos por su pelo, en un gesto nervioso.

-No muy bien... Bella yo...- tomó aire pesadamente – sé que no tengo perdón por lo que dije aquella noche, pero me puse muy nervioso y...- le corté.

-Yo también me puse muy nerviosa... siento haberme marchado así, tan de repente- dije con una pequeña mueca.

-No digas eso; no tienes culpa de nada... me porté cómo un verdadero patán- dijo con un deje de enfado en su voz.

-Los dos estábamos muy nerviosos, y perdimos los estribos- le respondí.

-Pero yo no tenía derecho a tratarte así... ¿cómo pude decirte todas esas cosas?- se levantó del sofá, dando pasos frenéticos por toda la sala.

-Edward...- antes de decir nada más se arrodilló enfrente mío, cogiendo mis manos y apretándolas con las suyas.

-Bella... sé que lo qué pasó esa noche fue horrible, y...- iba a replicar, pero me silencio con un dedo sobre mis labios- déjame terminar, por favor- asentí con un suspiro.

-Jamás me perdonaré todo el daño que te he hecho. Nunca desconfié de ti, se de sobra que no tienes nada que ver con el tema de las fotos. Soy consciente de todo el daño qué te he causado... pero te pido... no, te suplico que me perdones... una vez te dije que me daba igual quién fueras, porque siempre serías tú... y eso no ha cambiado- musitó agachando la cabeza.

-Edward...- murmuré, con las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara.

-Bella... te amo... te amo y te necesito en mi vida; estos meses han sido una condena para mi, y he tenido mucho miedo... miedo de perder a lo que más quiero en el mundo, y no sé si es demasiado tarde... desvió su mirada hacia nuestras manos, todavía unidas.

-Edward -tomé una bocanada de aire, intentado relajarme y poder hablar con coherencia – yo también debo pedir perdón; yo también te grité y me descontrolé... y en ese aspecto estás más que perdonado... pero...-.

-Bella, no...- me suplicaba.

-No confiaste en mí, y así no funciona una relación. ¿Qué ocurrirá si volvemos, y pasa algo parecido?; no podría volver a soportarlo. Además, debes encontrar a alguien qué esté a tu altura, que te acompañe y camine a tu lado en esa tarea a la que estás destinado y...- me cortó.

-No quiero esa tarea si no estás conmigo, caminando a mi lado- repitió mis palabras -sé que ahora mismo no puedes confiar en mi, pero te lo demostraré día a día... por favor... no me dejes- observé sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas; mi corazón sufrió un vuelco, no podía verle así, pero debía mantenerme firme.

-Edward; está claro que nunca podré estar a tu altura-.

-No digas eso Bella; claro que lo estás... ¿ya no me quieres?, ¿es por eso?- preguntó en un susurro. Al ver mi silencio, insistió de nuevo.

-¿Ya no me amas?- esta vez su tono era mucho más determinante y decidido. Me zafé de su agarre, levantándome del sofá. Sus manos cogieron mi cara, obligándome a mirarle.

-Bella; dime que ya no me amas- tuve que bajar mis ojos, y soltar la mayor mentira del universo.

-No te amo- casi no me pude escuchar a mí misma.

-Mírame a los ojos, y repítelo- me ordenó serio.

Miré por un momento sus ojos... y sollocé rendida. No podía decirle lo contrario... no sabía mentir.

-Eso da igual Edward... debes encontrar a alguien mejor- dije entre sollozos.

-No; tú eres la futura princesa de Gales... y eres la princesa de mi corazón... y hasta que me digas a los ojos que no me amas... no pararé hasta demostrártelo... y volveré a recuperar tu confianza- expresó muy decidido.

Sus pulgares acariciaban con suavidad mi cara; cada toque producía una descarga eléctrica, que iba directamente a mi corazón, que palpitaba furioso. Pero debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión.

-Edward... por favor...-.

-Bella... mi niña...- cuánto tiempo hacía que no me llamaba así... cuántos recuerdos... - sé que tienes miedo, qué estás asustada... pero prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado... y aunque te he fallado, lo seguiré estando- su voz cada vez tomaba un tono más serio y decidido. No sabía que hacer... ¿estaría preparada algún día, para afrontar lo que él me pedía?, ¿estaría a la altura de las circunstancias?...

-Bella...si para tenerte a mi lado, debo renunciar... lo haré-.

-¡Qué!, ¡estás loco!; ya lo dije una vez, jamás te pediría eso... ¡y no pienso consentirlo!- mi voz llegó a tener un tono de voz nada agradable y un volumen muy alto.

-No quiero ni puedo vivir sin ti, Isabella Marie Swan, y te lo vuelvo a repetir... haré que confíes de nuevo en mi- repuso serio y decidido.

-Edward...-.

-Hasta que me digas que no me amas estaré aquí, por y para ti-.

Medité unos minutos, en silencio, con su mirada posada fijamente en mí, atento a mi reacción. Al ver que no me salía ninguna palabra coherente, sonrió levemente...

Sí, me rendía... en mi fuero interno, no quería otra cosa que creerle y arrojarme a sus brazos... necesitaba abrazarle y besarle, casi tanto como respirar.

-Ojalá puedas hacerlo- susurré con voz contenida -recuperar nuestra confianza...- no pude seguir hablando, ya que pillándome completamente desprevenida, me besó. Me quedé estática unos segundos, debatiéndome en mi interior... pero mi corazón y mis sentimientos ganaron la pelea a mi razón, y no pude hacer otra cosa que corresponder a su beso, agarrando sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, inhalando de nuevo su característico aroma, respirando su mismo aire...

El latido de mi corazón jamás había ido tan rápido, ni siquiera la primera vez que me besó, ni la primera vez que hicimos el amor... era como recuperar una parte mutilada de mi cuerpo.

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi pelo, y la otra rodeaba mi cintura, de forma posesiva. Viendo que mi respiración se agitaba por momentos, me liberó del beso, pero no de su agarre. La mano que tenía posada en mi pelo se movió, acariciándolo poco a poco.

-Estás muy guapa con el pelo así- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi sonrojo le dio las gracias por anticipado.

-Edward... verás... no me malinterpretes- su ceño se frunció, y una expresión asustada cruzó su rostro -¡no!, tranquilo, no es lo que piensas- me miró sin entender.

-Me gustaría ir con más calma... poco a poco... y ver si las cosas funcionan; podemos hablar, charlar como dos viejos amigos, volver a vernos poco a poco... y si todo va bien, pues...- el terminó por mi.

-Se lo diremos al resto- asentí con la cabeza.

-No quiero que se vuelva a confirmar nada, y que luego pase algo y... - me apretó contra el, en un tierno abrazo. Cómo los había echado de menos... sus abrazos, tan protectores y amorosos... mi lugar estaba allí, rodeada por ellos.

-¿Eso incluye que podré iniciar mi plan de reconquista?- preguntó más relajado y alegre.

-Algo así... primero recuperaremos nuestra amistad y confianza... y el resto, si todo va bien...-.

-Tiempo al tiempo... ¿no me vas a dejar darte ni un besito?- interrogó juguetón; sonreí, indicándole mi mejilla.

-De momento aquí, el resto te lo tienes que ganar- rodó los ojos, resignado.

-Trato hecho... todo sea por tenerte de nuevo conmigo-.

Después de eso, se quedó un rato más, y mientras preparaba algo de cena, se sentó en la cocina, conmigo, haciéndome compañía. Me contó cómo estaban sus padres, Sam, Emily, Maguie... me habló de muchas cosas, de cómo había pasado estos meses, y yo hice otro tanto de lo mismo. Sus ojos, poco a poco, fueron recobrando ese brillo alegre y tierno que tanto echaba de menos. Nuestra conversación fue cómplice y distendida, llena de miradas furtivas y de leves roces involuntarios, por parte de ambos. Cada vez que su mano chocaba accidentalmente con la mía, esa familiar electricidad volvía a hacerse notar, tanto en mi cuerpo como en el ambiente.

A eso de las once, se puso de pie, cogiendo su chaqueta.

-Le prometí a Emmet que regresaría antes de medianoche- me explicó.

-¿Cómo has conseguido escaparte sin él?- interrogué curiosa.

-No le he dicho que venía... y si te digo la verdad, cuándo salí de mi casa no pensaba venir aquí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa -pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba ver dónde vivías... y pensaba que estarías en Forks-.

-Estoy asistiendo a un seminario, para mejorar nota- le aclaré... pero otra cosa me vino a la cabeza -¿cómo vas a hacer para vernos sin que nadie se entere?; no quiero que te metas en problemas por salir sin escolta- interrogué preocupada.

-Eso déjamelo a mí- me guiñó un ojo con simpatía -te llamaré mañana- asentí con la cabeza.

-Edward -me miró esperando a que hablara -gracias... por haber venido... aunque sea involuntariamente-.

-Dulces sueños... mi princesa- susurró inclinándose sobre mi y dejando un suave beso en mi cara, pero muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-Hasta mañana- suspiré con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara. Le vi mirar hacia todos los lados mientras bajaba las escaleras, y me despedí con la mano mientras observaba cómo arrancaba su coche, perdiéndose en la noche.

Me quedé un buen rato contemplando la calle vacía; ¿había echo lo correcto?... ¿podríamos recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos?... ¿estaría a mi lado, si volvíamos juntos?... ¿estaba preparada para afrontar todo lo que vendría en el futuro?...

Ni yo misma tenía las respuesta a esas preguntas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Cafetería Starbucks, Oxford Street W1; finales de abril.**_

Jacob Black esperaba sentado en una mesa a que Leah y Seth Clearwater llegaran. Habían quedado en reunirse allí, para comentar lo que habían conseguido averiguar de las ya antológicas fotografías.

Por suerte, Seth y Leah fueron puntuales. Después de los pertinentes saludos, la conversación dio comienzo.

-Bien; en dos horas Sam Ulley nos espera en palacio, ¿habéis conseguido averiguar algo?- Jake fue directo al grano.

-No mucho; por lo que hemos podido averiguar, el sobre fue entregado en recepción por un hombre de mediana edad, bajito y regordete- empezó a relatar Seth.

-Es curioso, la misma operación se repitió en la recepción central del Daily Mirror- murmuró Jake, pensativo, dando un sorbo a su café -¿nadie recuerda su cara?- volvió a preguntar a sus compañeros de profesión.

-Según parece, una gorra tapaba parte de su rostro, y llevaba gafas de sol- añadió Leah.

-También coincide con la descripción que me dieron a mi; y por casualidad... ¿vestía un pantalón oscuro y una cazadora de piel marrón?-.

-Sí, exactamente lo mismo- confirmó ésta.

-¿A qué hora dejaron el sobre, más o menos?, ¿os lo han dicho?-.

-Más o menos a las doce y media, no han sabido decirnos la hora exacta; pero... si nos ha dicho el día; 6 de noviembre- explicó Seth.

-Yo estaba sólo cuándo me lo dieron... era la hora de comer... - Jake hacía sus cálculos mentalmente -calculo que sería sobre la una y media... dos de la tarde como mucho... y según los registros de entrada de mensajería, fue el 6 de noviembre- musitó.

-Eso indica que, obviamente, fue el mismo día- dijo Leah.

-Sí, de otro modo sería demasiada coincidencia...- exclamó pensativo Jake.

-Además; he llamado a otras redacciones, como el Times y el Daily Telegraph, siempre con cautela, por supuesto -apostilló Seth -y también me han confirmado que las fotos llegaron allí el mismo día que las recibimos nosotros- Jake asintió; también tenía también amigos en otras redacciones... y era una realidad que todos se conocían, a unos más que otros; sobre todo, los que cubrían la información concerniente a la familia real.

-De modo... que tenemos a un extraño repartiendo las exclusiva del siglo cual simple cartero... y sin pedir nada a cambio...- meditaba Jake en voz alta.

-Si hubiera querido vender esas fotos, le habrían pagado una fortuna... y nada de nada- decía Leah entre sorbo y sorbo.

-Entonces... que sepamos... ninguna redacción ha pagado por esas instantáneas... y a mi parecer, ese hombre era solo el mensajero, hay alguien más detrás de todo este embrollo- decía Seth.

-Si, apoyo esa teoría- afirmó Jake con rotundidad.

-Tenemos que contarle ésto a Sam; puede que alguien de palacio coincida con esa descripción- apuntó Leah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unas horas después; Sam y Jasper relataban la conversación que habían mantenido con los periodistas. Carlisle, Esme y su hija escucharon atentamente.

-No sé qué decir. Puede que vaya siendo hora de investigar de verdad- dijo Esme, pensativa.

-La descripción no concuerda con nadie de aquí... al menos no me viene nadie a la mente- meditaba Carlisle. El y su mujer conocían a sus empleados, tuvieran o no trato directo con los miembros de la familia, y a menudo preguntaban a Preston cuándo no veían al sujeto en algún tiempo, y estaban más o menos al tanto de lo que ocurría en su vida, preocupándose cuándo alguno tenía problemas.

Alices y Jasper también les volvieron a explicar la conversación que ellos mismos mantuvieron hace casi un mes con Jacob, Seth y Leah.

-Parece una teoría plausible... teniendo en cuenta que algo así debió pasar. Si las fotos estaban en los portátiles personales de Edward y Bella, es la única explicación posible- decía Sam, a lo que Alice y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo.

Carlisle meditó profundamente, antes de hablar.

-Llamad a Preston- dijo finalmente. Una vez entre todos le pusieron al corriente del asunto, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Debemos intervenir majestad- dio la razón a los presentes.

-Tenenos que registrar los apartamentos de los empleados; me duele tener que hacer ésto... pero debemos investigar todas las vías- resolvió Carlisle -si hay un topo en mi casa, que filtra información a la prensa...- decía con la voz contenida.

-Se ha hecho mucho daño a dos personas que no se lo merecían en absoluto- murmuró Esme.

-¿Pero los empleados consentirán el que registremos sus habitaciones privadas?- interrogó Jasper preocupado.

-Podríamos decirles que van a realizar cambios en las tomas eléctricas; sé que puede parecer ilegal y mezquino... pero es la única forma- dijo Preston.

-Si encontramos algo será una pista; además, hay que tener en cuenta que hay empleados que no viven aquí- les recordó Esme.

-Primero nos ocuparemos de los que residen aquí; en caso de no encontrar nada, ya nos ocuparíamos de ese asunto- acabó Preston. Carlisle suspiró.

-Ojalá no tuviera que hacer ésto- decía consternado.

-Es la única vía- le decía su esposa, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, confortándole.

-Hablaré con el coronel Somerland, para que alerte a sus hombres- acabó finalmente Preston.

Todos se miraron nerviosos e inquietos, era un asunto nada agradable...

0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Poco a poco ese halo de tristeza y soledad iba desapareciendo. Hacía casi dos semanas que Edward y yo habíamos mantenido esa conversación. Era como si mi alma se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, me sentía mejor y cada vez esperaba más ansiosa nuestras charlas. Sólo nos habíamos visto en persona dos veces más, siempre en mi casa, y a altas horas de la madrugada. Lo comprendía, ya que eran las únicas horas en las que podía escabullirse sin montar un revuelo. Tomaba prestado el coche de Emmet, sin que él lo supiera, para poder traspasar la barrera de seguridad del palacio.

Poco a poco fui llamando más a los chicos; sé que Rosalie notó el cambio en mi estado de ánimo, pero no dijo nada. Alice y Jasper también se dieron cuenta del asunto, pero resté importancia al tema, aludiendo que estaba mucho mejor y que lo iba superando; si ellos supieran...

Ayer me llamó, y me informó de que sus padres habían mandado registrar las habitaciones de los empleados, de forma discreta. Me contó la conversación que tanto Alice, Jasper y Sam habían mantenido con los periodistas, y me iba informando de cada descubrimiento y averiguación que hacían.

También se despidió de mí, por dos semanas; se marchaba de visita oficial a varias ciudades orientales, entre ellas, Pekín, Sanghai, Tokio, etc... No puedo negar que me puso un poco triste, pero no quería que descuidara sus responsabilidades.

A la noche siguiente a la de su partida, al revisar la bandeja de entrada, vi que tenía un correo de Edward. Con una sonrisa en mi cara, lo abrí...

"**_Hola mi princesa._**

_**Estamos sobrevolando algún lugar entre la Estepa rusa y la Estepa china; caminó de Pekín, mi primera parada.**_

_**Llegaremos en unas cuatro horas. Por suerte, nada más desembarcar, iré directo al hotel para poder descansar. Mañana tengo un día ajetreado; a las nueve y media reunión con el embajador inglés en China, y después debo ir a la inauguración de la London School of Bussines, adscrita directamente a las universidad de Cambridge. **_

_**Después de recorrer las instalaciones, la embajada inglesa ofrece una comida oficial, a las que están invitados personalidades y gente relevante inglesa que vive aquí. **_

_**Se supone que debía estar repasando el pequeño discurso que daré en ésta... pero como siempre, te colaste en mi pensamiento. Ojalá lo hubieras leído, cómo solías hacer cuándo estábamos juntos, y me dieras tu opinión. **_

_**Espero te encuentres bien, y no dudes que, en cuánto pueda, sacaré tiempo para llamarte; sabes que no puedo estar tranquilo mucho tiempo sin oír tu voz... y bastante que no la pude escuchar en cuatro largos meses.**_

_**Cuídate mucho, estudia (eso debería aplicármelo yo también, jeje)... acuérdate un poquito de este pesado príncipe, que siempre te lleva en su pensamiento.**_

_**Edward**_

**_P.D: Mañana te enviaré otro mail, y al día siguiente, y otro... así sucesivamente, __hasta que pueda verte de nuevo"._**

Terminé de leer el mensaje, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón un poco encogido. Apagué el ordenador, y salí un rato a la terraza, con una sudadera, una silla y un café calentito.

Mirando a las estrellas, mi cerebro trabajaba a pleno rendimiento; el debate que tenía en mi interior era complicado. Una parte de mi deseaba recuperar al que fue mi novio, y volver a estar a su lado, con todo lo que eso implicaba...

Pero por otro lado, por mucho que me ilusionara, una parte de mi no estaba preparada para afrontar esa responsabilidad. Todos me decían, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, que el protocolo y el ritmo se aprende; Esme era mi gran maestra, y a la vez mi tercera madre, la segunda era Sue... Esme me apoyaba en todo, era quién mejor me entendía, pasó exactamente por lo mismo que yo...

Ella nos contó una vez que no podía pedirle a Carlisle que renunciara, pero que tampoco podía negar lo que sentía su corazón... y a mi me estaba pasando exactamente los mismo. Por mucho que intentara auto convencerme de que no era lo suficiente buena para él, algo me impedía negar y olvidar ese amor que sentía, aunque fuese por su bien... ese amor que durante unos mese creí que no me correspondía, y creí haber encerrado, junto con mis recuerdos, en el fondo de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos.


	28. Sospechas

**Hoola mis niñas! **

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, dando la murga jejejjeje... antes de nada, gracias por los comentarios de "Curando un corazón"; estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado tanto la historia.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y reviews de esta historia, de verdad.**

**Centrándonos en nuestros príncipes... capi interesante... sólo digo una cosa: Tanya... ainssss... que tonta eres!**

**Espero paséis un estupendo fin de semana. Un besazo enorme y nos vemos en el próximo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 27: Sospechas_

_**Mansión de los Platt; Surrey, este de Inglaterra.**_

Victoria se dedicaba a dar órdenes a gritos para que todo estuviera a punto en su casa. Hoy era 17 de mayo, cumpleaños de su marido, y habían invitado a Carlisle y su familia a comer. El único que no venía era Edward, ya que su viaje por varios países asiáticos se había tenido que alargar unos días más.

Por lo menos, no tendría que soportar a esa estúpida niñata americana y sus pretensiones de convertirse en princesa. Nunca pensó que el plan de su marido iba a funcionar tan bien. A pesar del estupor inicial por la confirmación de la relación, estaban seguros de que esas polémicas fotos habían sido el detonante para que la pareja rompiera. Se regodearon a lo grande, pensando en la vergüenza y bochorno que estarían pasando Sam y toda la familia, después de arriesgarse a confirmarlo. Ahora su sobrina tenía una oportunidad de conquistar a Edward, y llegar alto, muy alto...

Se escucharon ruidos de motores, ya habían llegado.

La familia venía en dos coches; del primero descendieron Carlisle y Esme, seguidos por dos corpulentos guardaespaldas. Alice y Jasper se bajaron del otro, conducido por el propio Jasper, y seguido de otro de esos insufribles gorilas vestidos de negro. Su marido y Tanya se reunieron con ella, para recibir a tan importantes invitados. Preston, el mayordomo que llevaba casi treinta años en su casa, se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al menos tenían una cosa en común con la regia familia; sus mayordomos se llamaban igual, pensó sarcástica.

-Bienvenidos, nos alegra que hayáis podido venir; sabemos lo ocupados que estáis- Eleazar se adelantó para besar a su hermanastra y estrecharle la mano a su cuñado.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le felicitó Carlisle, intentando esbozar una sonrisa animada. No habían podido escaquearse de la invitación... pero quedaron que en cuánto tomaran el café, desaparecerían con cualquier excusa. Después de los saludos, y de charlar un rato en el salón, pasaron al comedor.

-Bien, contadnos... ¿cómo está Edward?- interrogó Victoria.

-Muy bien, al final el viaje se ha alargado más de lo previsto; no regresará hasta la semana que viene- explicó Alice.

-En los actos se le ve con buena cara... parece que ha sobrellevado muy bien su ruptura con... ¿cómo se llamaba?; ah sí, Isabella- comentó Eleazar en un tono demasiado... jocoso, por así decirlo.

-Sabes, querido tío,- sonrío Alice con fingida inocencia -que tenemos que poner buena fachada cuándo cumplimos con nuestras obligaciones- le explicó.

-Edward lo ha pasado muy mal... se querían mucho- explicó Esme, con pena contenida.

-Sobre todo ella... ha perdido la oportunidad de su vida- comentó Tanya entre dientes... pero Alice la oyó.

-¿Qué insinuás?- la paciencia de Alice se estaba terminando.

-Bueno... supongo que el que tu novio te deje es una faena... más si es un príncipe- dijo Tanya, como si fuera obvio.

-No tienes ni idea- siseó entre dientes.

-Basta- Esme cortó la desagradable conversación.

-Tanya, ya vale- Eleazar intentó aparentar una postura seria -cierto es que son jóvenes, a esa edad nada es predecible... además, ha sido su primera y única novia; no podía salir bien- dijo pagado de si mismo.

-¿Por qué no?- Jasper arqueó las cejas... menudo personaje era este Eleazar.

-Vamos, seamos honestos; ¿creéis que esa muchacha habría soportado la presión?- interrogó incrédulo – además, ni siquiera es inglesa; las reinas inglesas se distinguen por su porte, su saber estar... - Esme cortó a su hermano, muy enfadada.

-Yo era cómo Isabella, tampoco pertenecía al mundo de Carlisle; me pongo en el lugar de Bella y la comprendo a la perfección... pero no por ser inglesa, americana o japonesa se distingue una reina- dijo orgullosa.

-Si hay algo que caracteriza a Bella, es su discreción y su educación- añadió Carlisle, hastiándose de la conversación.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardará en hablar, contando las intimidades de la familia y su fastuoso año de posible futura princesita?- interrogó Victoria con gesto evidente.

-Bella nunca haría nada de eso; no la conocéis en absoluto- la defendió Alice.

-No sé por qué la defiendes tanto- masculló Tanya, rodando los ojos.

-¡Basta!, es suficiente... por favor- pidió Carlisle.

La conversación tomó otros derroteros, dejando a un lado el tema Bella-Edward. Una vez terminaron la comida, Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar y Victoria se quedaron en la salita, café en mano; Alice y Jasper prefirieron dar una vuelta por el jardín.

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser así?- murmuraba enojada.

-Ya los conoces tesoro. Tanya se cree que ahora que Bella ya no está, va a tener vía libre con Edward- expresó Jasper.

-No se lo cree ni ella... no puedo entender a qué hemos venido aquí- seguía muy enfadada.

-Llevaban varias semanas insistiendo para qué viniéramos... sabes que tus padres han venido por compromiso- le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio un pequeño beso a su novio, sonriendo divertida.

-Menos mal que Edward está de viaje- dijo Jasper con alivio. Rieron ambos, juntando sus frentes... pero les interrumpieron.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Tanya se acercaba a la real pareja.

-Tomar un poco el aire- contestó secamente Alice.

-Verás, me gustaría disculparme... tampoco es justo que se machaque así a la pobre Bella- dijo con tono inocente. Los tres comenzaron a andar por los extensos jardines.

-La verdad, ni yo misma habría aguantado la presión... sacar a la luz fotos tan íntimas, ¿quién habrá podido colarse en los documentos personales de Edward?- canturreó curiosa e inocente, en voz baja... pero la oyeron.

Jasper se quedó noqueado con esa afirmación. Corría el rumor de que eran unas fotos robadas... pero nunca se publicó nada en la prensa sobre si esta afirmación era o no cierta... y mucho menos, que las fotos procedían del ordenador personal de Edward o de Bella... eso sólo lo sabían ellos.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿El qué?- Tanya no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo sabes qué se las robaron a Edward?; eran fotos de pareja... también las podría tener Bella, y robárselas a ella... en el caso de que no fueran fotos profesionales- Alice la miraba fijamente.

-Bueno... se ve que no son fotos hechas por profesionales, son muy caseras... así que lo más lógico es que las hayan robado- dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No crees que sería más lógico y fácil robar a una estudiante normal y corriente que a un príncipe?- la pregunta de Jasper puso muy nerviosa a Tanya, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

-Sólo son teorías- dijo pagada de si misma. Jasper y Alice asintieron, y cambiaron completamente de tema... hasta salir de esa casa.

Una vez en el coche de vuelta, Jasper dejó conducir a Embry, y se sentó con Alice en el asiento trasero.

-¡Ella sabe algo!, ¡maldita sea!- Alice juraba y perjuraba en contra de su prima postiza.

-Cálmate- la instaba su novio.

-¡¿Cómo quieres qué me calme?, ¡ellos tienen algo que ver, estoy segura!, serán... -Alice no encontraba una palabra para definir a su "familia".

-Alice, tranquila- la apaciguó Jasper -pero una cosa está clara... algo sabe. Ha hecho esa afirmación muy segura de si misma- meditaba Jasper.

-Tenemos que contárselo a Edward, a Bella, a mis padres...- su novio la interrumpió.

-Alice; primero: no tenemos pruebas suficientes para acusarles directamente; segundo: si ellos tienen algo que ver, dudo mucho que ellos mismos se colaran en palacio, más aun si no estábamos allí alguno de nosotros...-.

-De modo que alguien, desde dentro, les ha ayudado- dedujo sabiamente la pequeña princesa, terminando la frase.

-Y tercero: es el hermanastro de tu madre, y tenemos que asegurarnos al cien por cien de que han sido ellos; no podemos acusarles a la ligera, piensa en tu madre, aunque haya momentos tensos entre ellos, para ella sería un palo tremendo... y por supesto, a Edward tampoco, hasta que estemos seguros, sino no sé de qué sería capaz- concluyó Jasper.

Alice meditó las palabras de su novio, asintiendo al final.

-Supongo que tienes razón-.

-Primero hay que esperar a ver si en el registro -Jasper hizo la señal de las comillas con los dedos en la última palabra -de las habitaciones encuentran algo; si lo encuentran, y Eleazar y familia tienen algo que ver, seguro que tarde o temprano nos llevará hasta ellos- le explicó.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos contaron los periodistas, acerca del hombre que repartió las fotos por las redacciones?, ¿podría ser del entorno de Eleazar y Victoria?- interrogó la pequeña duende.

-Es una posibilidad... pero no podemos apostarnos de guardia a las puertas de su casa- le recordó con burla -no somos muy desconocidos... y conocen a los escoltas- añadió, adivinando el pensamiento de su pequeña novia, que de pronto, tuvo un flash de inspiración.

-Pero sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

"_**Hola mi niña.**_

_**Acabo de coger el avión de regreso. Como te conté ayer, los dos últimos días en Tokio han sido agotadores. Ayer fue la cena oficial en el Palacio Imperial; el emperador y su familia han sido muy amables y hospitalarios, pero el protocolo japonés es muy estricto y extraño, ya te contaré...**_

_**La sala del **__**banquete**__** estaba montada con pequeñas mesas redondas, y en cada una había un incensario que desprendía distintos olores (de verdad que mareaba). Yo presidía la segunda mesa, con la hija de los emperadores, que para colmo de males, no hablaba muy bien inglés. El menú, curioso pero muy rico, a base de verduras y pescado; te habría gustado.**_

_**Lo impresionante del palacio son sus jardines; había flores exóticas de todos los colores, e impresionantes cerezos en flor. Me acordé mucho de ti al ver las orquídeas, y de cómo te hubieras inclinado para admirarlas... pensé en robar unas cuántas y llevártelas, pero dudo mucho que hubieran resistido el viaje.**_

_**Al final te hice caso, y cambié esa parte del discurso que no te convencía. No sé cómo dices que no sirves para ésto, se te da mejor que a mi... hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque hubieses estado a mi lado estos días, y no puedes hacerte una idea de las ganas que tengo de tenerte frente a mis ojos, y comprobar en primera persona que estás bien.**_

_**Mañana iré a verte, a la misma hora. Hasta entonces, no hagas nada que yo no hiciese jejejej...**_

_**Edward.**_

_**P.D: Te llevaré el libro sobre derecho civil que me pediste; no se me olvida ; )"**_

Le di al botón de enviar, con una pequeña sonrisa, y me dispuse a comer algo y a echarme un sueño, tenía por delante más de siete horas de viaje.

Una vez cené, me acomodé en el asiento. Los ronquidos de Emmet y Demetri, que había sido designado mi asistente para los viajes internacionales, llegaron a mis oídos, de modo que decidí ponerme los auriculares, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Diecinueve días había estado fuera, y diecinueve mails le había mandado a mi niña, contándole todo lo que había visto, lo que había echo... y ella me había respondido, antes o después, a todos ellos. La verdad es que tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que me respondiera, dado la decisión que habíamos tomado de ir con calma... pero la esperanza que guardaba en mi interior fue creciendo día a día, al leer cada correo que me andaba.

Me contaba cómo estaba, qué hacía en su día a día y las materias que habían dado en clase, y de paso, me las contaba un poco a mi, para que no perdiera mucho el hilo de las asignaturas.

Dentro de poco empezábamos los exámenes, y ambos debíamos estudiar a fondo. Sus notas habían bajado un poco, por todo lo acontecido estos meses, y yo, con tanto viaje y acto para arriba y abajo, también iba un poco atrasado.

Pero tenía miedo, ya que después de los exámenes se marcharía a Forks durante todo el verano. No veía a su familia desde navidades, y era comprensible que pasara allí todo el verano. Recordé con un poso de tristeza el verano anterior, juntos, lo bien que lo habíamos pasado, con nuestros amigos, con Charlie y con Sue... con la genuina abuela Swan... y con ella, aquel paseo por el mercadillo de Port Ángeles, cogidos de la mano, abrazados, felices y enamorados... que nos hubieran pillado allí me daba igual, porque estaba a mi lado.

Aunque ella no me lo hubiera dicho, también sabía que tenía miedo; miedo al papel que le tocaría asumir si nos casábamos, y contra eso no podía hacer nada. Aparte de recuperar su confianza y su amor no podía hacer otra cosa. Ella debía meditar y tomar la decisión.

Con estos pensamientos, y la música de Coldplay de fondo, enseguida caí en un profundo sueño. Al despertar, casi tres horas después, abrí de nuevo mi portátil, para terminar uno de los trabajos que tenía pendientes. Revisé la bandeja de entrada, y vi un mensaje de Bella, que abrí en un segundo.

"_**Hola Edward.**_

_**Me alegra mucho saber que la cena oficial fue bien, tenías serias dudas jajajja...**_

_**¿Ves cómo el discurso quedaba mucho mejor así?; seguro que has dejado el pabellón inglés muy alto. **_

_**¿Qué mareo con los inciensos, no?; menos mal que no estaba yo allí (ruedo mis ojos), sino habrías tenido que sacarme en volandas, odio los olores muy cargados y fuertes.**_

_**Tienes que contarme eso del protocolo japonés, tengo curiosidad... y qué envidia tu estancia en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio... y qué bonitos y espectaculares deben ser los jardines... tienes que describirme todo al detalle.**_

_**Gracias por acordarte de mi al ver las orquídeas... todavía recuerdo, nada más empezar a salir, cómo me torturaste durante más de dos horas hasta que lo averiguaste.**_

_**También te he echado mucho de menos, y tengo muchas ganas de verte. Mañana te espero, misma hora, mismo lugar ; )**_

_**Un beso, y feliz viaje de regreso.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**P.D: Yo te he guardado el análisis que hice sobre medios de reflote económico en países del tercer mundo, para que le eches un vistazo". **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un intenso viaje, por fin llegué a mi casa; al ser casi medianoche, me fui directamente a la cama, ya que a la mañana siguiente tenía clase... y una cita muy especial por la noche. Apenas vi a mi hermana y a Jasper, y justo mis padres se iban dos días a Edimburgo, a diversos compromisos, de modo que tenía el camino más despejado que otras veces.

A eso de la una de la madrugada, me levante, me vestí y bajé a hurtadillas a los garajes; cogí del pequeño armario de la pared las llaves del jeep de Emmet, y me dirigí hacia él. Estaba intentando abrirlo, cuándo un violento empujón me empotró contra el jeep.

-¡¿De modo que paseando gratis con mi coche?- reconocí la voz al instante, pero otro empujón me volvió a hacer perder el equilibrio cayendo de bruces contra el coche.

-Al menos podrías tener la decencia de llenar el depósito.. ¡y de dar la cara!- sentí que me daba la vuelta y me volteaba, agarrando mi sudadera con sus puños.

-¡Emmet, cálmate!, soy yo- le expliqué. Al momento me soltó, y me fui a dar una de las luces.

-¿Edward?- preguntó sorprendido -¿se puede saber qué coño haces aquí... cogiendo mi coche... ¡a la una de la mañana!- bramó. Le tapé la boca con la mano.

-No chilles; vas a despertar a todo el palacio- siseé. Una vez se calmó, y se recuperó de la sorpresa, volvió a hablar.

-¿De modo que eras tú el que cogía mi coche?- preguntó extrañado. Asentí, poniendo derecha mi chaqueta.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde has estado yendo?; no debí haberte dejado salir aquella noche en vacaciones; ¿te das cuenta de la que se hubiera formado si te ocurre algo?- me reprochó serio.

Suspiré pesadamente, no podía decírselo; no quería arruinar la oportunidad que me había dado Bella.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?- empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

-Emmet, perdóname... pero no te puedo contar- dije desviando mi mirada de la suya.

-¿Estás metido en algún lío?; sabes que puedes confiar en mi- me dijo.

-No es eso... te prometo que en cuánto pueda te lo contaré... sólo guarda el secreto una noche más, por favor- supliqué medio desesperado. Meditó unos minutos, hasta que por fin accedió a regañadientes.

-Está bien; la próxima vez iré contigo, ¿trato hecho?- me ofreció su mano.

-Hecho, muchas gracias amigo- le agradecí de corazón.

-Estaré esperándote despierto, de modo que no llegues tarde- replicó serio.

-De acuerdo papá- rodé los ojos -te haré una llamada perdida- le dije montándome en el coche. Estaba arrancando, cuándo se despidió de mi de una manera peculiar.

-Saluda a Bella de mi parte... y no la cagues- me guiñó un ojo, animándome. Esbocé una sonrisa mientras sacaba el coche del garaje, rumbo a casa de mi niña.

Toqué suavemente a la puerta, y enseguida escuché sus pasitos apresurados. Me recibió con una gran sonrisa, y no pude resistir acortar la distancia y abrazarla con cuidado, parecía tan frágil y delicada.

-Hola mi niña- las dos últimas palabras las pronuncié en un susurro, casi para mi... y sentí el calor de su sonrojo, signo de que me había escuchado.

-Hola- musitó en voz baja, separándose demasiado pronto de mis brazos y dedicándome una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Le tendí el famoso libro, que ella agradeció con otra de sus sonrisas. lo tomó mientras entraba y me quitaba la chaqueta.

Pasamos a la sala, y ella se fue a la cocina, volviendo con galletas y leche caliente.

-Cuéntamelo todo- me ordenó, poniéndose cómoda.

Le relaté los pormenores del viaje, hablándole de las ciudades que había visitado, más detalladamente que en los mails, y las divertidas anécdotas que me habían ocurrido. Se reía a carcajada limpia cuándo le expliqué la costumbre de los japoneses de dar la mano e inclinar dos veces la cabeza.

-Las primeras veces pensé que querían decirme algo, de modo que volvía a agachar la cabeza, para dirigirme a ellos, y ellos volvían a repetir todo el saludo- le contaba divertido.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo en persona- dijo ella, todavía riéndose. Me hice el ofendido.

-Gracias por burlarte de este pobre inculto-.

-La próxima vez tienes que estudiarte algo más las costumbres antes de ir a un país extranjero- recalcó divertida.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le devolví la respuesta con broma -y tú, ¿qué has hechos estas tres semanas?- interrogué, ya serio.

-Poca cosa, estudiar, hacer trabajos... y estudiar; he estado con Rose y Alice; estuvieron aquí hace unos días... por cierto, Rose sospecha de que tenemos algo entre manos- me confesó.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunté curioso.

-Sólo que habíamos hablado por teléfono -desvió su carita- pero es demasiado lista, y sospecha- dijo en un susurro.

-A mi me ha pillado Emmet saliendo del garaje- le confesé. Se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojitos.

-No le dije que venía a verte... pero lo adivinó- le expliqué. Esperé tenso su reacción, no quería que se enfadara, ni que pensara que había traicionado su confianza, pero no fue la que esperaba.

-¿No te habrás metido en problemas por mi culpa, verdad?- respiré tranquilo, y tímidamente, la tomé de la mano. En cuánto nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, ese peculiar hormigueo volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Ella no levantó su vista de nuestras manos unidas, mientras yo seguía hablando.

-No me importaría meterme en problemas, si ello significa que puedo verte- le confesé. Bajé la vista yo también, observando su pequeña manita entre las mías.

Alcé su cara con mi dedo por debajo de su barbilla, perdiéndome de nuevo en su mirada color café.

-Me estimas demasiado- exclamó, intentando sonar divertida, pero mi voz adquirió un tono que no daba lugar a replicas.

-No sólo te estimo Bella; conoces mis sentimientos- le dije.

-Edward... yo...- la silencié, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada Bella... sabes que esperaré a que estés preparada y confíes de nuevo en mi-. Ella asintió, dedicándome otra de sus preciosas sonrisas.

A eso de las tres y media de la mañana, tuve que hacer acopio de fuerzas, no quería irme de su lado, pero al día siguiente ambos teníamos clase, y aunque Bella fuera por la tarde, sabía que solía madrugar. Me acompañó hasta la puerta mientras nos despedíamos.

-Hasta mañana Edward-.

-Hasta mañana- respondí de vuelta; estaba saliendo por la puerta, cuándo ella me llamó.

-Edward- me giré, esperando que dijera algo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y dudando se acercó a mi, dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla, pero que a la vez rozó la comisura de mis labios. Cerré mis ojos unos instantes, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación.

-Gracias... por eso de que merece la pena meterse en líos por mi- murmuró con voz tímida.

Le guiñé un ojo, sonriéndole y dándome la vuelta, para regresar a casa.


	29. Hallazgos asombrosos

**Hoolaaaa!**

**Sorpresa, ya sé que no lo esperabais... pero me han hecho mucha ilusión los reviews y los favoritos y alertas... y eso debe tener recompensa, por lo tanto, actu doble este fin de semana. **

**Espero os guste el capítulo... yo creo que sí, no sé por qué me da.**

**Un besito para todas, gracias por estar ahí... y nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Me vais a permitir... VAMOS ESPAÑA! QUE MAÑANA GANAMOS EL MUNDIAL SEGUROOOOOOO!**

* * *

_Capítulo 28: Hallazgos asombrosos_

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me sacó del mundo de los sueños; a tientas lo cogí, sin ver quién era.

-¿Diga?- murmuré con voz pastosa y los ojos todavía cerrados.

-¡¿Cómo no nos contaste que te veías con Edward?- por debajo de la entusiasta voz de Rosalie, el chillido de la pequeña duende resonó en mis dormidos oídos... y terminó de despertarme.

Me incorporé en la cama, bostezando mientras oía los gritos de alegría de mis amigas.

-¿Cómo os habéis entera...- corté la frase a medias -vale, Emmet- suspiré, rodando los ojos.

-Si, el nos contó que ayer pilló a Edward escaqueándose... y hoy en el desayuno le ha preguntado por ti, y se ha puesto rojo como un tomate- contó Alice, ya que Rose había puesto el manos libres.

Reí ligeramente, mientras la imagen de Edward, rojo como un pimiento, venía a mi mente.

-Nunca lo habría pensado de mi hermano, escaparse de palacio... no puede ser más romántico-.

-Desde luego, será una historia preciosa para contar a vuestros nietos- apuntilló Rose.

-¿Tus padres se han enterado?; no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa- seguía con mi preocupación en mi cabeza.

-¡Nooo!, tranquila por eso. Emmet le ha prometido, bueno todos nosotros -aclaró- que guardaremos el secreto- dijo mi pequeña amiga.

-Queremos que nos lo cuentes todo... de modo que prepara el café, que salimos para allá- dijo Rosalie.

-¿No se supone qué tenéis clase?- recordé, arqueando una ceja... pero la línea ya se había cortado.

Suspirando, me levanté para ducharme y preparar el desayuno. Al de media hora, ya tenía a mis amigas en la puerta, con una bandeja de bollos y expectantes y ansiosas. Nos acomodamos en el sofá, en torno a la mesita pequeña. Alice, fiel a su costumbre, acaparó todos los cojines, sentándose en el suelo y apoyada en el sofá individual, mientras que Rose y yo doblamos las piernas en el sofá grande, enfrente de ella.

-Desembucha- el tono tan serio de Rosalie hizo que me riera por lo bajini.

Les conté la historia completa; ellas me escuchaban atentamente, mirándose con una sonrisa cómplice. Al terminar, me quedé callada, esperando su opinión.

-¿Y está funcionando su "plan de reconquista"?- preguntó Alice, después de dar un bocado a su bollo de crema.

-No creo que Edward necesite un plan de reconquista- dijo Rose, obvia. La miré sin entender.

-Bella... le has perdonado... y a mi no me engañas; nunca has dejado de quererle, ni un solo segundo- afirmó Rose, pagada de si misma. Desvié mi vista hacia el suelo, que de repente, se había convertido en lo más interesante del mundo.

-Bellie, ¿qué ocurre?- Alice gateó hacia mi, apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas. Luché por contener las lágrimas.

-Soy tan distinta a él Alice... y nunca podré estar a la altura de lo que se espera de mi-.

-Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes muy bien; todos te hemos apoyado y enseñado, y eres una excelente alumna- me dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Pero tienes miedo- la afirmación de Rosalie dio justo en el clavo. Asentí levemente, con la cabeza. Alice me tomó de la mano, apretándola gentilmente.

-Bellie, comprendo que puede dar miedo introducirse en este mundo; a veces es complicado para nosotros mismos... pero tienes todo el apoyo de la gente que te quiere; ya nadie se acuerda de esas fotos- me explicó

-¿Habéis averiguado algo?- pregunté curiosa, y queriendo dar a entender que quería zanjar el tema.

-Están en ello, te prometo que te pondré al corriente en cuánto tengamos confirmadas unas sospechas que hay por ahí- le di las gracias con una sonrisa.

-¿Y vosotras?, ¿qué me contáis?- intenté animarme un poco. Estuvimos hablando durante horas poniéndonos al día y charlando como en los viejos tiempos; aunque en esos meses las había visto, cierto que no era lo mismo, y ahora todo parecía que volvía a ser cómo antes de aquella noche.

Nos despedimos a la hora de comer; Alice debía volver a palacio, Rose a sus estudios... y yo hoy tenía que exponer un trabajo en una de las clases. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no hacía más que repasar una y otra vez los manoseados folios. Al final el temido momento llegó.

-Isabella Swan- la voz de la profesora me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Un poco roja, por la vergüenza, me situé enfrente del improvisado atril, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Siempre me había dado muucha vergüenza a hablar en público... pero no me quedaba más remedio. Carraspeé, intentado aclararme la voz, pero se me quedó atorada en la garganta. Oí las risitas y cuchicheos de mis compañeros... y uno llegó a mis oídos, alto y claro.

-¿Y ella pretendía ser la princesa de Gales?- la muchacha escondía su sonrisa malévola.

-Ni siquiera sabe hablar en público...- me quedé estática, con la mirada gacha; no me di cuenta de que la señora Walford se había acercado a mi lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan?- interrogó preocupada. Esas palabras hicieron que, de repente y sin saber cómo, levantase la mirada, mirando fijamente a mis compañeras. Ellas dejaron de reírse cuándo mi mirada se cruzó con la suya. Con una determinación que no sabía que poseía, me puse derecha, mirando al frente. Le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza a mi profesora, que me dio la réplica para empezar.

-La organización diplomática comprende varios protocolos a seguir; en casos de...- mi voz era suave, pero a la vez segura y decidida. Apenas necesité mirar el papel más de dos veces, debido a que me sabía el texto de memoria, por haberlo leído un millón de veces; incluso me atreví a gesticular con las manos, dando énfasis a detalles importantes.

Nada más terminar de pronunciar la última palabra, la señorita Walford y mis compañeros empezaron a aplaudir, haciendo que me sonrojara ligeramente.

-Muy bien señorita Swan- me felicitó la profesora, mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno. Le di una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento, volviendo a mi sitio, ya que la señora Walford revisó la lista, para llamar a otro de mis compañeros. Respiré aliviada y contenta conmigo misma... si le cuentan ésto al señor Berty, mi profesor de literatura en Forks, seguro que no se lo creería.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Edward, que respondió al segundo tono.

-Qué cerca estabas del teléfono- le dije a modo de saludo.

-Lo tenía aquí al lado; ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó. Su voz, cálida y aterciopelada, hizo que mi corazón palpitara deprisa.

-Bien; acabo de llegar a casa- le contaba mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Cómo ha ido la exposición del trabajo?-.

-Pues me salió muy bien; según la señora Walford, de los mejores que ha oído en mucho tiempo- decidí omitir los comentarios que hicieron mis compañeras.

-¿Lo ves?, estaba seguro de que lo harías muy bien- me reprendió en broma.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogué curiosa.

-He terminado un trabajo, y estoy viendo una película que bajé el otro día de internet- explicó divertido.

-Ahhh... por cierto, ¿sabes que las chicas se han plantado en mi casa, después de que Emmet se fuera de la lengua?-.

-Me lo suponía; ¿te has enfadado?- de repente, su tono de voz pasó de alegre y despreocupado a serio y demandante.

-No, sabía que tarde o temprano se tendrían que enterar... además, que el secreto haya durado más de un mes ha sido asombroso- murmuré de vuelta.

-Sí, demasiado... ahora cada vez que quiera verte me tendrá que acompañar... pero tranquila, se quedará abajo en el coche- me tranquilizó, sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Está bien- suspiré -¿vendrás mañana?- puse un tierno puchero, a pesar de que no me veía.

-Claro que sí... y no hace falta que me pongas caritas de cordero degollado- explicó divertido.

-Me conoces demasiado- murmuré sarcástica.

-¿Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti?, ¿y que iría a dónde tu me lo pidieses sin dudarlo un segundo, no?- me preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

Mi sonrojo se abrió paso, extendiéndose por toda mi cara, a la vez que una tímida sonrisa asomaba por mis labios.

-¿Bella, estás ahí?- su voz al otro lado del teléfono me devolvió a la tierra.

-Ehhhmmm... si, si- respondí, un poco nerviosa.

-Te veré mañana- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana- me despedí, quedándome con el teléfono en la mano, pensando. Me quedé estática unos minutos, hasta que mi estómago clamó por algo de comida. Después de una cena ligera, salí a la terraza, con mi inseparable café. Entre sorbo y sorbo, mi mente voló a recuerdos dulces y amargos.

Por mucho que intentara convencerme a mi misma, tal y cómo había dicho Rosalie esta mañana, no había dejar un sólo segundo de quererle.

Le amaba, más que a mi vida... pero las dificultades y los problemas hacían que no todo fuese un camino de rosas.

Tenía miedo, y mucho; miedo de no poder soportar esa presión... cómo me había ocurrido hoy en la exposición. Pero esa rabia contenida, después de todas las críticas recibidas, de todo ese acoso al que habíamos sido sometidos, hizo que un valor y aplomo, que no sabía que tenía, saliese a flote, y me enfrentase a ello... y lo más asombroso y curioso de todo, lo había conseguido y había sabido salir del atolladero.

Una parte ilusionada de mi mente pensó por unos segundos que sí podía, que sería capaz de estar a lado de Edward en su tarea, compartir todo eso con él... y sobre todo, de volver a estar a su lado.

Cada día que le veía cruzar la puerta de mi casa, hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por no abalanzarme contra sus labios, y besar esa boca tan sexy y suave. Las miradas que me dedicaba estaban llenas de tantos sentimientos contenidos... deseo, pasión, complicidad, cariño, ternura... amor. Su amor, que nunca dejó de ser mío... y mi corazón, del que él sería el dueño, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

Estaba en mi habitación, con una taza de café encima de mi escritorio, al lado de los innumerables folios de apuntes, y varios libros abiertos encima de la mesa. Ya estábamos a principios de junio, y los exámenes finales habían llegado. Lo que más me fastidiaba es que no podía ver a mi niña tanto como antes, y para colmo de males, después de los exámenes se marchaba a Forks, y no podría verla hasta septiembre.

Este verano, mis padres habían aplazado sus vacaciones hasta agosto; en julio se iban de visita oficial a Australia y Nueva Zelanda... y yo iría con ellos, al igual que mi hermana. No regresaríamos hasta agosto a Londres...

Cada día soportaba menos el tener a mi niña tan cerca de mi, y tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no aprisionarla entre mis brazos y besar sus dulces labios, que sabían a frutas, como toda ella... la añoraba cada día más... y cómo me confirmó mi hermana, tenía miedo. Eso no se lo podía reprochar ni negar, a veces a mi también me asustaba este mundo. No sabía qué hacer para convencerla, ni que decirle. Pero una cosa tenía clara, no podría soportar una negativa por su parte; la necesitaba a mi lado como el aire que respiraba, cómo mi mujer...

Alice escuchaba mis lamentaciones, al igual que Rosalie y el resto, y sólo pudieron consolarme y animarme, alegando que Bella debía enfrentarse a sus miedos... y lo qué no podía hacer, bajo ningún concepto, era darle un ultimátum.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. Mi madre apareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a mi altura.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- me pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras que con su mirada señalaba los libros y los apuntes.

-Espero que bien; he conseguido ponerme al día; no espero una matrícula de honor, pero bueno- me encogí de hombros, y de mi garganta salió un suspiro.

-¿Pensando en ella?- mi madre era demasiado intuitiva, y no pude menos que sonreír ante la mención a mi princesa.

-Si- admití .

-¿La echas de menos, verdad?- mi madre se sentó a mi lado, dispuesta a escucharme.

-Mucho; mamá, se que metí la pata esa noche... y no sé si la he perdido- negué con frustración.

-Alice me ha dicho que has estado viéndola- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que no se puede tener secretos- bufé enfadado.

-No te enfades con tu hermana cariño; además, me ha dicho que más o menos lo vais arreglando- dijo esperanzada.

-No lo sé mamá... ya no sé que pensar-.

-Tiene miedo Edward, y debes entenderlo; pero hay una cosa cierta- la miré sin entender lo que quería decir.

-Si ella te quiere tanto cómo tu la quieres a ella, y me consta que es así -recalcó- tarde o temprano volveréis a estar juntos, y no le importará la presión y la sacrificada vida que tendréis que llevar- me explicó.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunté esperanzado -te juro que estaba pensado plantarme en su casa y ponerme de rodillas... y pedirle que se casara conmigo- mi madre sonrió.

-No lo dudo, te conozco demasiado, pero tenéis que terminar los estudios- me recordó.

-La quiero a mi lado mamá, como princesa y lo más importante, cómo mi mujer- ella palmeó mi hombro, mirándome con cariño.

-Paciencia, y apóyala en todo, escúchala; es lo único que te puedo aconsejar- asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Papá?- interrogué curioso.

-Esta en la antecámara de su despacho; quiere vernos a todos allí- salimos de mi habitación, rumbo a la improvisada reunión. Allí estaban, aparte de él, Alice y Jasper, Emmet, Sam, Preston y el coronel Somerland.

-¿Y Rosalie?- pregunté a mi amigo.

-Está con Bella- me respondió. Me acerqué a mi padre, curioso.

-¿De qué va todo ésto?- el rostro de mi padre mostraba enfado y seriedad. Viendo el rictus de su cara, me acerqué a Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No lo sé... pero me da que han encontrado algo en los registros- me tensé, y puse la misma cara que mi padre.

Iba a preguntarle algo, pero al instante entraron varias personas del servicio. Miré sus caras una a una... y al verle ahí delante, caí en la cuenta. Pero me callé, y esperé a que Preston hablara.

-Señoras y señores; cómo ustedes saben, se les informó de que iban a hacer mejoras en sus residencias... pero no era así-. Mi padre tomó la palabra.

-Me costó mucho trabajo tomar esta decisión; nunca pensé que pudiera tener a una persona desleal trabajando para mi; pero por desgracia, es todo lo contrario-. Ellos se miraban sorprendidos.

-Las fotos publicadas en diciembre del príncipe Edward y la señorita Isabella, fueron sustraídas del ordenador personal de su alteza- me señaló con la mano. Los empleados se quedaron atónitos, sin poder creer lo que estaban oyendo.

-Son fotos personales, que sólo poseían ellos dos; cada uno tenía copia de esas fotos en sus portátiles personales. Hemos deducido que debió ser en verano, obviamente, dado que la familia no estaba en Londres- explicó Sam.

-La señorita Isabella se llevó su portátil a Forks, de modo que sólo quedó aquí el del príncipe Edward -Preston tomó la palabra; obviamente, la señorita Isabella no filtró esas fotos a la prensa, de modo que no nos queda otro remedio que pensar que alguien robó esas fotos- los empleados no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Y por supuesto, debe ser alguien cercano; no se puede acceder al palacio como quién va a una cafetería. Hemos registrado cada una de las habitaciones... y hemos hallado un aparato muy sospechoso- el coronel Somerland tomó la palabra, sacando un pen-drive de su bolsillo.

-Este pequeño aparato, a la vista puede parecer un simple pen de almacenamiento de datos... pues no; este artilugio lleva en su interior un microchip de alta tecnología, capaz de desencriptar claves y contraseñas de acceso- estaba alucinado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿De modo que conectando eso a un ordenador... se pueden saber claves de acceso?- pregunté, con la vena de mi cuello hinchada de furia.

-Claves de acceso, contraseñas... absolutamente todo; es un aparato poco común. Sólo lo poseen departamentos de investigación oficiales y la policía científica- el coronel Somerland miró a mi padre, que tomó la palabra.

-¿Puede explicar porqué estaba en su habitación... Félix?- el aludido se quedó blanco como la cal ante la mención de su nombre. Mi madre le miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, Emmet, Jasper y Alice con rabia contenida; el resto perplejidad.

¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?; no sabía porque, siempre había mirado a mi niña con mala cara, incluso se notaba que yo no le era simpático, y no sabía el motivo. Ni Bella ni yo mismo le habíamos hecho nada. Mis puños se fueron cerrando, sacando toda la rabia contenida durante meses. Por su culpa, había perdido a Bella, y me las iba a pagar. Me adelanté un paso, encarándole. El muy traidor me aguantó la mirada, con arrogancia y altivez.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté simplemente -¡¿qué te hemos hecho Bella y yo, para hacernos tanto daño?- interrogué, bramando a pleno pulmón.

-Todavía no pueden demostrar que eso sea mío- respondió con voz fría.

-¿Entonces cómo lo explicas?- la voz de mi padre, autoritaria como nunca, resonó en la habitación.

-¿Y todavía te atreves a negarlo?- Félix dio un paso adelante, acercándose a mi, pero Emmet le paró, poniendo su musculoso brazo entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Un paso más y te prometo que no lo cuentas- le advirtió, apuntándole con el dedo índice de su otra mano.

Félix tragó saliva, ante la mirada de Emmet, que no daba lugar a réplica alguna. Mi madre, saliendo se su estupor inicial, se dirigió a los otros empleados.

-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor?- Sam, el coronel Somerland y los compañeros de Félix, salieron, quedándonos el resto allí. Mi cuñado tomó la palabra.

-Féilx, sabemos que tú no vendiste esas fotos a la prensa- miré a mi cuñado interrogante, al igual que mis padres.

-¿Estás diciendo que hay más gente implicada?- la pregunta de mi madre se adelantó a la mía.

-Hemos estado hablando con periodistas, extraoficialmente, por supuesto; Sam está al tanto- explicó mi hermana.

-Jacob Black y Seth y Leah Clearwater nos estuvieron contando cómo llegaron esas fotos a las redacciones-.

-¿Black?- pregunté, rodando lo ojos, el que faltaba.

-No Edward, no pienses mal. El recibió las fotos en la redacción del Daily Mirror, y se dio cuenta al segundo que no eran fotos hechas por periodistas- explicó mi hermana a los presentes.

-Se negó a publicarlas, y le despidieron- añadió Jasper.

-En una de las ruedas de prensa que diste- Alice miró a papá- les oímos comentar algo acerca del tema, de modo que al terminar, hablamos con ellos-.

-Han estado investigando, y parece ser que las fotos las entregaron en mano, en las recepciones de las distintas sedes, por un mismo hombre- explicaba Jasper.

-Cuya descripción no coincide en absoluto con Félix- decía mi hermana, mirando con furia al aludido. Escuchaba alucinado la historia, y desde luego, mi hermana y Jasper se merecían un buen regalo. Estaba perdonada por haberle contado a mi madre mis encuentros con Bella.

-¿Por qué no me contasteis la parte de los periodistas?- interrogué confuso.

-Edward, queríamos confirmarlo antes de decir nada- se excusó la pequeña duende.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que se está contando aquí?- la pregunta de mi padre iba directamente al culpable, en parte. Permaneció en silencio, agachando la mirada; pocas veces había visto a mi padre así de enfadado.

-Responde a su majestad- la autoritaria voz de Preston resonó en mi habitación.

-Yo sólo fui el intermediario, para conseguir esas fotos- confesó en un murmullo. Mi paciencia estalló en pedazos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿te das cuenta de que has hecho mucho daño, a gente que no se lo merecía?- le preguntó mi madre.

-Tuvieron suerte y no les pillaron en ese exclusivo resort, pero el escándalo se hubiera montado igual si algún periodista hubiese hecho fotos allí- dijo sin venir a cuento.

-Ese no es el tema; si nos hubieran cazado los periodistas en Mahe, nos hubiéramos resignado y lo habríamos aceptado- bufaba cabreado, puedo jurar que mi nariz echaba humo -el quid de la cuestión, es que eran fotos personales, qué sólo poseíamos Bella y yo... y las robaste- le expliqué la diferencia con enfado y un tono sarcástico.

-Dinos quién está detrás de ésto... y te prometemos un trato justo. Por supuesto, estás despedido desde este mismo instante; no puedo tolerar a un empleado que traiciona la confianza de sus superiores- le dijo mi padre, muy serio.

-Y más aquí, que la discreción es fundamental- dijo mi madre. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

-¡Habla de una vez!- me acerqué de nuevo a el, con mis puños apretados, pero Emmet me apartó antes de llegar a su lado, tranquilizándome.

-Edward, tranquilo hijo- mi madre me miraba, pidiendo calma... y tenía razón... por más que quisiera partirle la cara, debía mantener la compostura. Al ver el silencio de Félix, mi padre tomó la palabra. Cogió el teléfono, apretando el botón de seguridad. Al momento el coronel Somerland, junto con Embry y Nick, entraron.

-Por favor, acompañen a Félix mientras recoge sus efectos personales, después llévenlo al despacho de Preston, que firme los documentos pertinentes y asegúrense de que cruza las puertas de esta casa- ordenó mi padre.

Félix se dio la vuelta, saliendo sin decir una palabra, y ni siquiera sin poder mirarnos a la cara. Una vez salieron, Sam entró, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

-No puedo creerlo- mi padre se dejó caer en la silla, completamente anonadado.

-Nunca nos había pasado nada igual- mi madre estaba consternada -creo que siempre hemos tratado bien a las personas que han venido a trabajar aquí- mi hermana se acercó a ella, reconfortándola.

-Pero no nos ha dicho nada, ¿cómo vamos a averiguar para quién trabajaba?- interrogué. Lo único que quería era saberlo, para romperle la cara, por todos estos meses de sufrimiento, tanto los míos como los de mi niña.

-Hemos pensado algo- dijo Jasper. Todos atendimos a su explicación.

-Obviamente, no podemos poner a policías ni a nadie de seguridad- relató.

-No son muy discretos... pero los periodistas saben camuflarse- dijo Alice, pagada de sí misma.

-Jacob, Seth y Leah nos han ayudado mucho, de modo que estarían dispuestos- terminó de explicar mi cuñado. Mis padres parecieron meditar unos minutos.

-¿Qué opinas?- interrogó mi padre a Sam.

-Ya que ellos nos han proporcionado información muy valiosa, y conocen más o menos el asunto, y no han dicho nada a nadie- aclaró - no me parece muy descabellado- meditó.

-Se le puede enseñar una foto de Félix, y que lo sigan; ya que no ha confesado, lo más lógico es que trate de ponerse en contacto con sus compinches, para advertirles- teoricé en voz alta.

-Es muy posible- aprobó Jasper... pero mi hermana y él se dedicaron una mirada extraña.

-Está bien; hablen con ellos... pero por favor, que no se sepa nada de ésto; sólo nos falta otro escándalo y un debate sobre a quién contratamos y metemos a nuestra casa- pidió mi padre, a lo que todos asentimos.

-Mañana mismo hablaré personalmente con ellos, junto con Sam- explicó Jasper.

Ellos se quedaron unos minutos más, y yo me fui a dar un paseo por los jardines. Necesitaba aire fresco, y digerir todo ésto que había ocurrido... y hablar con mi niña, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Fui a mi cuarto y tomé el móvil. Una vez me acomodé en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sauce, en el lugar dónde Bella y yo nos refugiábamos, marqué su número. Vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de ella. Tardó un poco en cogerme, pero al final lo hizo.

-Hola- su voz suave llenó mis oídos; hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerla enfrente mío, y comérmela a besos.

-Hola, siento no haberte cogido antes- me disculpé.

-Tranquilo; supuse que tendrías una reunión o que estarías estudiando- me tranquilizó. Su tono mostraba preocupación, la noté muy rara.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Bella, qué pasa?- interrogué extrañado.

-Edward... me voy a Forks- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Eso ya lo sé; te vas dentro de dos semanas- le recordé.

-Me voy mañana... a las seis de la mañana- mi corazón se paralizó en ese mismo instante.

-¿Por qué?- susurré.

-Mi padre ha tenido un accidente-.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿qué ha ocurrido?, ¿es grave?- me puse de pie de un salto, yendo hacia el interior de palacio.

-Se cayó mientras estaba pescando en los acantilados de la Push, se resbaló y se dio contra una de las rocas; tranquilo, no es nada grave, está bien; pero tiene una fractura muy fea en la pierna, y deben operarle para fijarla, pero por lo demás está bien- me explicó. Suspiré aliviado, por un momento me puse en lo peor.

-Vaya; ese tipo de accidentes no son graves, pero si muy engorrosos- comenté. Ella me dio la razón.

-Sí, y si encima el paciente no deja de refunfuñar por todo, peor todavía- me reí, imaginando a Charlie protestando cual niño pequeño, y llevando a todo el mundo de cabeza en el hospital.

-Me lo creo, pero tienes que admitir que es una buena señal; eso significa que está bien... ¿y tu examen de derecho penal?; lo tienes la semana que viene -le recordé.

-Verás, he estado hablando con ellos, y Sue va a necesitar ayuda con mi padre, también hay que estar pendiente de la abuela... y dado que lo llevo bastante mal, he decidido dejarlo para septiembre, es el único que me queda por hacer- me informó.

Me dolía perder esos días que me quedaban para poder verla en persona... pero también sabía que Bella no iba a estar tranquila, con su padre así. Necesitaba verla, contarle todo este tinglado, y por supuesto, despedirme de ella en persona,; una idea cruzó mi mente.

-¿Rose sigue allí?-.

-Si, quedó con Emmet que vendría a buscarla- me explicó.

-¿Te molesta que vaya?; me gustaría verte, y despedirme en persona... no te voy a ver en tres meses, y aunque estaremos en contacto, no será lo mismo- dije en un murmullo. Ella se quedó unos segundos callada... quizá no quería verme, pensé con pena para mis adentros.

-No, claro... yo también quiero verte antes de qué me vaya- dijo.

-Estaré allí en media hora- sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, colgué el teléfono, buscando a Emmet y a mi hermana. Seguían en el mismo sitio, charlando con Sam y mis padres. Les conté lo sucedido, y mi hermana y Jasper fueron a prepararse, ya que también querían despedirse de Bella. Mis padres y Sam me mandaron muchos besos y ánimos para ella.

-Mañana mismo llamaré a Sue- dijo mi madre, a lo que mi padre asintió preocupado. Les agradecí su gesto, y en quince minutos, salíamos en dos coches hacia la casa de mi niña.


	30. Abriendo los ojos

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Llevo dos horas esperando a que vuelva la luz, debido al tormentón que ha caído... pero ya estoy aquí!**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios, de verdad. Sois un apoyo constante.**

**Bueno... en fin, no opino nada sobre este capítulo... creo que vais a matarme... pero no por lo que dice, sino por el momento en que acaba.**

**Aclararos que la historia estaba planteada así desde el principio. Puede pareceros precipitado... pero no. Tened en cuenta que aunque hayan pasado pocos capis... el tiempo real que llevan separados es de más de seis meses... y los pobres se están consumiendo.**

**Sin más, un beso enorme...y os va a gustar, hacedme caso. Nos leemos en un par de días o tres, no os dejaré mucho con la intriga.**

**CAMPEONES, CAMPEONES, OEOEOEOEOE!**

**Editado: Capi corregido, muchas gracias niñas... con eso de que se fue la luz, no se me guardaron los cambios, y no me di cuenta, mil perdones.**

**MMUUUAAACCKKKSSSSS!**

* * *

_Capítulo 29: Abriendo los ojos_

Nada más abrir la puerta, la pequeña duende se tiró a mis bazos, sollozando.

-Bellie, no quiero que te vayas tan pronto- me dijo con un puchero.

-No me voy para siempre, pequeña duende; simplemente adelanto mi viaje dos semanas. Además, el ocho de septiembre tengo que estar de vuelta, para el examen- dije rodando los ojos. Emmet emitió un ligero carraspeo, ya que alice bloqueaba el paso y el resto estaban en el rellano de la escalera. Saludé a Emmet y Jazz con un beso en la mejilla, y Edward entró el último, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Una sonrisa apareció tímidamente en mis labios, al igual que el rubor en smis mejillas. Dudando se acerquó a mi, besando mi mejilla y sintiendo un calor familiar.

-Hola- dije, azorada por la situación.

-Hola mi niñ...- se calló, al ver cuatro pares de ojos mirándonos con una sonrisilla inocente. Rodó los ojos, mientras yo cerraba la puerta y el resto se adentraba en el salón.

-Tengo cosas que contarte; hemos pillado al que robó las fotografías- me explicó, todavía en la entrada del piso. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?- asin tió, mientras me pasaba una mano por la espalda, indicándome que pasara a la sala; una vez allí, después de que les tranquilizara en persona, diciendo que mi padre estaba bien, me contaron todo lo que habían descubierto hoy.

-Entonces... aparte de Félix... ¿hay alguien más implicado?- pregunté con sorpresa y enfado en mi voz.

-Sí; y lo vamos a descubrir, créeme- me aseguró Jasper.

-Nunca le caí bien... pero no le hice nada, no le hicimos nada- sme auto corrigió, con voz consternada -¿por qué?- balbuceé, mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. Edward se acercó para consolarlme, y sin poder evitarlo, me aferré con mis puños a su sudadera, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y llorando.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté entre hipos llorosos. AEdward acariciaba mi espalda su espalda, intentando reconfortarme.

-No lo sé cariño-. No levanté su cara cuándo ne llamó así, pero esbocé una tímida y vergonzosa sonrisa.

-Pues por dinero, obviamente. No creo que lo hiciera gratis, sin sacar un sólo beneficio- masculló Rosalie entre dientes.

-Tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz, y pillaremos a los verdaderos capullos- siseaba Emmet.

Después de un rato más hablando, en el cual me quedé en sus brazos, los chicos se despidieron, queriéndonos dar un poco de intimidad. Volví a la sala y me sentó a su lado, suspirando.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?- pregunté en voz baja. Se pasó las manos por su desordenado pelo, intentando sacar algo en claro.

-No se me ocurre nadie en concreto... pero visto lo visto, puede ser cualquiera- meditó en voz alta.

-¿Me mantendrás informada?- interrogé, mordiéndome el labio.

-Claro qué si; te llamaré todos los días- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- agradecí tiernamente.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer... sólo espero enterarme pronto... para tener al culpable enfrente y partirle la cara- siseó enfadado.

-Tú no eres así, Edward- le reproché a buenas.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea con este asunto?; te recuerdo que quién haya sido nos la ha jugado- se levantó, paseando nervioso de un lado a otro.

-Cálmate, por favor- estaba muy nervioso y enfadado... pocas veces le había visto así.

-Bella, no puedo calmarme- se agachó de rodillas, quedando enfrente mío y tomando mis manos- por su culpa he perdido a lo más bonito que tenía a mi lado. Sé que no puedo ni debo pedirte ésto... pero no aguanto más- elevó una rodilla, quedándose con una hincada en el suelo. Me quedé sin respiración... ésto no podía estar sucediendo.

-Bella... no puedo vivir sin ti. Te quiero en mi vida, a mi lado. Sólo así podré compensarte por todo el daño que te hice esa noche... día a día, estando contigo. Sé que este mundo te asusta y te aterra; la presión, estar en el ojo del huracán... pero también sé que si me aceptas de nuevo, juntos podremos hacerle frente, y superarlo- agachó la mirada, mirando nuestras manos unidas. Una de mis lágrimas cayó encima de ellas; quería decirle algo, pero la voz no me salía.

-Sé que será difícil y complicado, y soy consciente de los sacrificios que tendrás que hacer... pero prometo estar a tu lado, ayudándote y queriéndote. Te amo, Isabella Swan- mi corazón se disparó, imaginándome la frase que veía después.

-No quiero que me respondas ahora. Sé que es una decisión complicada y difícil...- se paró, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro. Iba a abrirla, pero lo detuve con mis manos.

-Edward... yo te quiero, más de lo que te puedas imaginar... per...- me puso un dedo en mis labios, haciéndome callar.

-No digas nada; por favor. Sólo piénsalo- me susurró, con la voz contenida. Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó, guardando la caja de nuevo en su bolsillo y dirigiéndose a la entrada. Me quedé inmóvil, viendo cómo salía por esa puerta.

-Edward- lo llamé en un murmullo, que apenas se pudo escuchar en la habitación. Se volvió, girándose lentamente sobre sus talones. Me acerqué a él, con lágrimas en mi cara.

-Edward... debes encontrar a alguien que sepa estar a la altura- no pude mirar sus ojos, cristalinos por el llanto. Meneó la cabeza, queriendo ocultarlos.

-Bella... si el problema es que sea príncipe... estoy dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio... porque sé que lo que ganaría sería mil veces mejor que un trono-.

La palabra sacrificio se clavó a fuego en mi memoria... yo no merecía tal consideración. Y él me leyó el pensamiento, ya que siguió hablando.

-Mereces todos los sacrificios que pueda hacer; tu corazón es el mejor reino que podría ganar- paralizada por sus palabras, lo siguiente que vino me pilló desprevenida. Su beso, demandante y furioso hizo que mi cuerpo ardiera y se consumiera. Las caricias que me brindaba estaban impregnadas de tantos sentimientos contenidos... mi corazón volvió a palpitar de vida, cada herida cicatrizaba de una forma alarmante, cómo si fuera inmortal.

Algo en mi interior decía que debía parar, aunque no lo quisiera en absoluto. Necesitaba esos besos para seguir viva... necesitaba a Edward.

Poco a poco fue deshaciendo ese desgarrador beso, pero no dejó de besar mis labios, con cortos y suaves toques, sus manos acariciaban mi cara, mi cuello... y yo también le correspondía, pese a que sabía que debía de detener esta locura, mi corazón ordenaba todo lo contrario, y le correspondí con la misma intensidad. Suavemente, se separó de mí, acariciando mi cara con sus manos.

-Adiós Bella- se dio la media vuelta, desapareciendo por las escaleras con paso presuroso. Me quedé tan pegada al suelo, que sólo pude correr hacia la ventana, viendo cómo se montaba en el coche, junto a Emmet, y desaparecía bajo la noche cálida de Londres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Aledaños de la mansión de los Platt; Surrey, este de Inglaterra. **_

Jacob abrió la puerta del coche, haciendo que Seth saltase en su asiento, debido al susto. Todavía les costaba digerir lo que el duque de Norfolk les había contado acerca de los Platt. Jasper y la propia princesa Alice les habían encargado, bajo secreto de estado, por así decirlo, dos cosas. Que vigilaran a un tal Félix... y a los Platt.

Desde que palacio descubriera el dichoso aparatito desbloquea-ordenadores, cómo ellos lo había bautizado, y un empelado admitiera que era suyo, y que él había hecho el trabajo sucio, y las sospecha de la princesa, de que su propia familia estaba en el ajo, no hacían otra cosa que vigilar.; pero si el comentario de Tanya era tal y como les había explicado la princesa, estaba claro que algo sabía.

Jake le pasó su café y su sandwich de pavo a Seth, que lo atacó cual presa de caza. Jake meneaba la ensalada con el tenedor, dando pequeños sorbos a su coca-cola.

-Llevamos más de un mes montando guardia aquí; ¿crees que sacaremos algo en claro?- la pregunta de Seth hizo meditar a Jake.

-No lo sé... si la historia es tal y como nos la han contado, dudo mucho que sea mentira; es el hermano, quiero decir -hermanastro- se auto corrigió Jake -de la reina, y no pueden formular una acusación así por así si no tuvieran indicios- decía.

-Ese Platt es un pájaro de mal agüero... una cosa es cierta... no se lleva especialmente bien con la reina- contaba Seth. La prensa se hacía eco muchas veces de las excentricidades y salidas de tiesto de los Platt, que se creían que llevaban el título real tatuado en la frente. Más de una vez palacio tuvo que salir a maquillar ciertas actitudes y comentarios de la dichosa familia, y darles toques de atención.

-Llevan mucho tiempo desaparecidos de las revistas... demasiado- murmuraba Jake con el ceño fruncido; si te soy sincero, no te extrañe que ellos tengan algo que ver-.

-¿Qué motivos tendrían para hacerlo?- Seth no entendía nada.

-La sobrinita- Jake hizo un mohín al mencionar a Tanya -a la niña le ha gustado Edward siempre, ¿me comprendes?- Seth empezó a ver claro el tema.

-¿Crees que lo hicieron para que Tanya sedujera al príncipe?- Seth preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé; según lo que sabemos, creo que es más bien una venganza hacia Edward, por no caer en la redes de la niña. Ser hermanastro de la reina tiene sus ventajas... ¿te los imaginas como tíos de la reina, y para más inri, criada por ellos?- relataba Jake entre bocado y bocado -¿cómo crees que han conseguido la fortuna que tienen?- preguntó obvio y burlón a la vez.

-¿Te imaginas a Tanya de reina?- la mueca de Seth era de terror absoluto.

-No quiero ni pensarlo; ¿recuerdas cuándo la pillamos en ese pub de Londres con una amigas, tirada por los suelos y borracha como una cuba?- Seth tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si, era la fiesta por su dieciocho cumpleaños- recordaba Jake -la demanda que pusieron sus tíos al Daily Mirror fue de risa- rememoraba.

Ambos se rieron, hasta que el móvil de Seth los sacó de su divertida tertulia. Habló unos momentos, y colgó.

-Era Leah -le informó. Su hermana se había quedado en Londres, siguiendo los movimientos de Félix. Ellos, en el tiempo que llevaban allí, habían fotografiado a todo el mundo que entraba y salía de esa mansión... y todo el mundo parecía ser personal de servicio, nada interesante.

-¿Alguna novedad?-.

-Nada en absoluto; apenas sale de su casa nada más que para ver a su madre; está interna en una residencia geriátrica en Aylesbury, a una hora de Londres- le explicó.

-Habrá que seguir. Si todo el plan es cierto, no creo que Félix tarde en aparecer por aquí- ambos se miraron con paciencia, dispuestos a descubrir esta rocambolesca historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Forks; finales de julio**_

Llevaba más de un mes en mi casa, pero sólo de cuerpo presente. Parecía un espectro silencioso, vagando con su pena a cuestas como una condena.

Las primeras semanas fueron muy ajetreadas, con el ingreso y la operación de mi padre, que para colmo, no era un paciente fácil. Si la abuela Swan protestaba por todo, su hijo era exactamente igual, o peor, en cuánto al tema médico se refería.

El estar ocupada me vino bien, pues mi mente se despejaba y parecía distraerme... pero sola era otro cantar. No dejaba de pensar en esa noche, dónde Edward me pidió que me casara con él. Aunque no dijo las palabras exactas, esa cajita de terciopelo negro, de la cual no llegué a ver el contenido, era una soberana declaración de intenciones.

Una vez le vi partir desde la ventana, lloré y lloré, cómo nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera la fatídica noche de diciembre.

Por supuesto que si no fuera un príncipe todo sería mucho mas fácil, muchísimo... pero una cosa tenía clara, no iba a dejar que diera ese tremendo disgusto a sus padres... y a todo un país.

Sacrificio... ¿acaso esa palabra podía ser más significativa?; yo no merecía que él hiciese eso por mi; prefería sacrificarme yo, renunciando a él y a su amor. Todos esos horribles chillidos y reproches de aquella noche estaban más que olvidados. Ambos teníamos nuestra parte de culpa... y mis sentimientos seguían ahí, intactos como el primer día.

Mi llegada a Forks fue seguida por los periodistas; no me persiguieron mucho esta vez, simplemente me tomaron un par de fotos, mientras iba enganchada del brazo de Sue, directa al aparcamiento. Una vez en mi casa, me reencontré con Ángela y Ben, y el resto de mi familia y amigos.

Ang, nada más verme, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, señal de que había captado mi estado de ánimo; al igual que Sue, que me preguntó qué había pasado. Les expliqué que Edward y yo habíamos vuelto a hablarnos, como amigos, y que así estábamos bien. Les sorprendió, ya que no les había dicho nada, pero no me hicieron más preguntas.

La operación de mi padre fue bien, y en una semana estaba en casa... pero la parte dura, la rehabilitación, no había hecho más que empezar; el jefe Swan iba mejorando poco a poco... pero su actitud nos tenía fritas a Sue y a mi; era muy mal enfermo.

Rosalie vino a visitarme la tercera semana de julio. Mi padre y Sue se alegraron mucho por su visita, lo mismo que Ang. Mi amiga me preguntó una y mil veces qué pasó después de que ellos se fueran. Al preguntarle el por qué, me contó que Edward estaba muy pensativo, y que volvía a tener esa mirada de tristeza. Sue intentaba hablar conmigo, pero seguía cerrada en banda, con mis pensamientos cerrados a cal y canto... hasta que un día el tema, inevitablemente, salió.

Sue y mi padre habían ido a rehabilitación, y las chicas y yo estábamos en el jardín, sentadas en torno a la mesa. Al volver de la cocina con el refrigerio, vi que Rose se había levantado y alejado unos metros. Cinco minutos después colgó.

-¿Hablabas con Emmet?- interrogó Ángela. Asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si; ya están en la última parada de su viaje, en Melbourne- nos explicó.

-Alice me lo dijo la semana pasada- añadí. Mi mente, indudablemente, viajo hasta cierto chico de cabello color cobre. Suspiré pesadamente, mirando a la nada. Rose dejó el vaso con té helado encima de la mesa, con un ligero ruido.

-Se acabó. Bella, ¿qué pasó esa noche?- Ang la miraba sin entender una sola palabra, de modo que mi amiga le explicó toda la historia.

-¿Por qué crees que pasó algo esa noche?- interrogué con una ceja alzada. Mi rubia amiga rodó los ojos, se levantó y entró en casa; al salir llevaba mi portátil en las manos. Me mandó encenderlo, y una vez hecho, buscó y rebuscó, hasta que dio con la página web de la BBC. Buscó un video, y lo puso.

En el salía un reportaje de la familia real, en su visita a Australia. Vi a Carlisle y Esme, a la pequeña duende... y a él. Estaba muy serio, apenas sonreía; se veía tímido y retraído en los actos a los que asistía... y sus ojos, tristes y apagados. Una vez terminó el video, me quité disimuladamente una lágrima que luchaba por salir.

-Bella; en estos meses en los que habíais vuelto hablar, ambos estabais tan bien- dijo Rose -y no has hablado con él desde que llegaste, Emmet me lo ha dicho- añadió.

-Bella; suéltalo. Sea lo que sea, te está matando por dentro- expresó Ang, muy preocupada.

Suspiré, tomando aire... en verdad, necesitaba desahogarme.

-Me pidió que me casara con el- susurré en voz muy baja. Rose no me oyó... pero mi otra amiga sí.

-¡Bella!, ¿qué te dijo exactamente?-.

-Me dijo que no podía vivir sin mi... la verdad es que yo tampoco puedo- musité con pena -también me dijo que me amaba... que pasaríamos épocas difíciles y complicadas, pero que juntos podríamos con ello... y se arrodilló, sacando una pequeña cajita negra -por mis ojos ya caían lagrimones- pero no le dejé que la abriera-. Rose y Ang se miraban asombradas, y después su vita se posó en mi.

-¿Qué le contestaste?- Rosalie hizo la pregunta con un tono de voz suave y precavido.

-Qué debe encontrar a alguien más adecuado- respondí escuetamente.

-Bella; te quiere a ti, no quiere a nadie más- dijo Ang, un poco enfadada.

-¿Por qué te niegas el ser feliz?- dijo Rose, rodando los ojos y con cara enfadada. Me levanté, enfadada.

-¡Porque no quiero que renuncie a nada por mi!; no puede hacerle eso a sus padre- mascullé entre dientes.

Ang también se levantó, poniendo los brazos en jarras y fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que renunciaría a su tarea, por llamarlo de alguna manera, si con ello puede estar contigo?; ¡estás ciega!- siseó enfadada.

-Tienes el amor en la palma de tu mano; la oportunidad de ser feliz... y te asusta que el chico al que amas sea un príncipe; eso es lo único que pasa aquí. Tienes miedo... pues te recuerdo que mientras estabais juntos estuviste aprendiendo el oficio, y no se te daba nada mal- apuntó Rose, seria.

Bajé mi mirada, ocultando las lágrimas.

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, el de su familia... se qué ese mundo es imponente y asusta... y seguro que tus padres también te apoyan- siguió diciendo Rose.

-Pero la decisión es tuya... y debes superar tus miedos. Lo de las fotos fue una guarrada, hablando mal -se disculpó -pero nadie se acuerda de eso... y sabías desde el principio lo que implicaba una relación con él, y cuándo se hizo público supiste manejar la situación- Ang hablaba, al igual que Rose... mi mente las oía a los lejos, como si fueran ecos repetitivos. Tenían razón, en el fondo lo sabía.

Días después, cuándo Rose ya había vuelto a Boston, Sue me pilló desprevenida en el jardín, escondiendo las lágrimas.

-¿Bella, estás llorando?, ¿qué te ocurre?- se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome y consolándome.

-Bella, hija; llevas así todo el verano; dime algo, por favor- hizo una pausa, suspirando derrotada -sólo quiero ayudarte- me dijo en voz baja.

Me aparté de ella, deprimida y contándole toda la historia. Su cara mostraba asombro. No dimos dimos cuenta ninguna de que mi padre se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, dando vueltas a su bastón y escuchándonos atentamente. Se acercó a nosotras.

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta del sacrificio que haría Edward por ti?- me interrogó, serio.

-Claro que lo sé... y es lo que no voy a consentir- repliqué. Mi padre y Sue se miraron, como meditando lo que iban a decir alguno de los dos.

-Bella... el amor tiene de todo... y entre una de esas cosas, está el sacrificio. Edward sacrificaría todo por ti, porque para el, estás por encima de todo; ¿tú no lo darías todo por el?, ¿lo qué sientes por él no merece un pequeño esfuerzo... y qué superes ciertos miedos?- me quedé paralizada, escuchando las palabras de mi padre... nunca le había oído decir nada semejante.

-¿Te da miedo acompañar a Edward en esa tarea, que desgraciadamente o no, tiene asignada desde que nació?- la pregunta de Sue era clara y concisa; asentí levemente, agachando mi mirada.

-¿Sabes la oportunidad que tienes, de ayudar a la gente desde ese puesto?; ¿de representar a un país?- las preguntas de Sue me hicieron sonreír levemente.

-A dos- corrigió divertido mi padre -te he educado lo mejor que he podido; creo que te conozco lo suficiente Bells... y sé de sobra que podrás con ello. ¿Que a uno les gustes y a otros no?; debe de haber opiniones de todos los colores, sino esta vida sería aburrida- me explicaba con cariño.

-Pero... es tan duro y complicado... es una gran responsabilidad- musité con pena.

-Que puedes afrontar perfectamente. Siempre te has desvivido por todos los que te rodean, sin esperar nada a cambio -tomó aire para continuar -y si decides seguir adelante, estoy seguro de que sabrás desenvolverte muy bien-.

-Y reitero lo que Esme te dijo un día; no debes dejar que las críticas te hagan daño. Si tú crees que algo que vas a hacer está bien, hazlo. No podemos contentar a todo el mundo- decía Sue.

-Y tienes lo más importante. El apoyo y el amor de Edward; estoy seguro de que junto a él, todo será más fácil. Él es el primero que confió en ti, siempre supo que había encontrado a la princesa de Gales- la voz de mi padre mostraba orgullo.

-Y a su mujer- terminó de decir Sue.

-Bella- mi padre me tomó de las manos, mirándome con una sonrisa -¿le amas?-.

-Claro que sí papá, más de lo que podéis imaginar- mi voz iba mezclada con pequeños sollozos.

De repente, unas palabras de la madre de Edward volvieron a mi mente.

"_Pero tampoco podía negar a mi corazón, ni pedirle que renunciara a su destino". _Aquella frase de Esme, que hace casi veinticinco años se vio en mi situación, hicieron que en unos pocos segundos, las imágenes pasaran en mi cabeza, al igual que una película. Comprendí en un segundo que lo más importante era mi felicidad, y la de Edward... y si para ello debía afrontar todo lo que me esperaba, me daba igual. Cómo decía Sue, el tenía encomendada una tarea desde el día que nació, y quería compartirla conmigo. Y me daba igual, sabía que aun tenía mucho que aprender... y el y todos me enseñarían... y lo intentaría hacer lo mejor posible... y estaría con el, a su lado.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada y errática... por la decisión que acababa de tomar. Pero tenía que verle, y decirle todo ésto en persona. Mi padre y Sue adivinaron mis intenciones, y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Corre a buscarlo hija- abracé a mi padre y a Sue, emocionada y nerviosa. Me adentré rápidamente en casa, haciendo una pequeña maleta y buscando el pasaporte. Mi padre se sentó en la cama, ayudándome a meter todo lo que yo le iba pasando.

-Tranquila- decía con risa contenida. Rodé los ojos, mientras seguía con la cabeza dentro del armario. Una vez cerré el equipaje, Sue entró en la habitación.

-Ya tienes los billetes; sales en dos horas. El único problema es que no quedaban vuelos directos Seattle-Londres hasta dentro de dos días; de modo que debes hacer escala en Nueva York. No es mucho, hora y media entre vuelo y vuelo, podrás comer algo tranquila- me explicó.

-No importa-les agradecí de corazón -gracias por todo, y por apoyarme- les dije con emoción contenida.

-Eso siempre cariño- mi padre me abrazó con fuerza, cómo cuándo era una niña pequeña. Me soltó, saliendo de la habitación y dejándome a solas con Sue, a la que también abracé.

-Gracias por todo- mis lágrimas salieron, por fin, de mis ojos.

-Recuerda que siempre nos tendrás...y que esta siempre será tu casa; espero que traigas a los pequeños principitos a Forks- dijo con una risa, aludiendo a mis futuros hijos.

-Por supuesto... a casa de los abuelitos- le confesé en voz baja. Ella me miró, emocionada por la palabra abuelitos.

-No sé que habría sido de mi y de papá sin ti... desde que ella se fue...- ella me interrumpió.

-Lo sé Bells... no tienes que agradecerme nada -dijo ella, intentando no llorar; el claxon del coche nos alertó -tu padre ya está montado, vamos- bajamos la escalera corriendo, poniéndose Sue al volante y saliendo como una bala, rumbo al aeropuerto.

Llegamos un poco tarde, pero después de facturar el equipaje y de pasar los trámites, aun tuve unos minutos para despedirme de ellos.

-Llámanos en cuánto llegues- me dijo Sue -bueno, mejor dicho, en cuánto hables con él- se auto corrigió -tranquila, hablaré con Ang y con la abuela-.

Asentí mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. Me giré, mirando a mi padre.

-Cuídate Bells... dale recuerdos a mi yerno- dijo divertido. Reía nerviosa.

-Lo haré... gracias papá, por todo- me abracé fuertemente a él.

-Estamos tan orgullosos de ti hija... ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí- recordé, entre sonrisas y lágrimas, las palabras que me dijo Edward cuándo fuimos a verla al cementerio.

-Seguro que lo está viendo- repuse.

Cinco minutos después , anunciaron mi vuelo. Les di otro abrazo y me separé; los observaba mientras pasaba el control, y ellos me decían adiós con la mano. Le ofrecí mi tarjeta de embarque a la amable azafata, que inexplicablemente, me acompañó a mi sitio.

-9A, su asiento- miré a mi alrededor, y saqué el otro billete. Sue me había sacado los billetes en primera clase. Eran pequeños sofás individuales, en los que podías subir los pies para dormir, para estar más cómoda. La azafata me entregó una almohada y la carta del menú.

-En cuánto despeguemos, serviremos la comida- me dijo amablemente. Le di las gracias con una sonrisa, pero estaba muy nerviosa, y la llamé de nuevo.

-Perdone señorita, en Nueva York debo hacer escala, para después embarcar a Londres, ¿saldremos a tiempo?- le mostré el otro billete, a lo que ella asintió.

-No se preocupe, llevamos buen horario, no tendrá ningún problema... señorita Swan- me susurró con una sonrisa, guiñándome un ojo. Me puse roja, pero ella me sacó del apuro.

-No estaba segura de haberla reconocido antes, pero su nombre en el billete me ha sacado de dudas- confesó. Asentí con la cabeza, y me mordí el labio, presa de los nervios.

-Tranquila, no la molestará nadie, se lo prometo- me aseguró.

-Gracias- la chica, Karen, se alejó para acomodar a otros pasajeros.

El vuelo de dos horas a Nueva york cumplió los horarios, y una vez despegamos, le pedí a Karen la comida. Apenas pude comer nada, presa de los nervios. Sabía que ya habían regresado y estaban en Winsdor. No podía presentarme allí como cuando voy a casa de Ángela, de modo que una vez aterricé en Nueva York, llamé a Alice.

Pero su estupendo blackberry de última generación estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, y Jasper lo mismo. Emmet estaba en su ciudad, y en unos días se iba a Boston con Rose. Lo intenté durante la hora y media que tenía entre vuelo y vuelo... pero nada. Quería darle a Edward una sorpresa... pero visto lo visto. En el avión tuve que apagarlo de nuevo, y lo seguí intentando nada más aterrizar en Heatrow. Mientras estaba en la cola de la aduana internacional, Jasper respondió a mis llamadas.

-¿Bella!, ¿pasa algo?- estaba muy preocupado.

-Verás Jazz... uhmmm... estoy en Londres- le expliqué.

-¿De verás?, ¡qué bien!; Alice tiene el móvil apagado, y yo antes lo tenía cargando, siento no haberlo oído- me explicó amablemente -espera que la llamo-.

-¡No!; no digas nadas... verás... necesito ver a Edward- dije en voz baja, sin que nadie me oyera. Iba a preguntarme, pero le corté.

-Necesito que vengas a buscarme, te lo explicaré todo en el coche, por favor- supliqué.

-Si es lo que me estoy imaginando... Bella, le vas a dar la mayor alegría de su vida- dijo feliz y contento- ¿has pasado aduana?- dijo moviéndose.

-No, estoy a punto- le informé.

_-_En media hora estoy allí- dijo.

-No digas nada, por favor- recordé.

-Tranquila por eso, espérame dónde solíamos quedar- colgó sin más.

En menos de la media hora prometida, divisé el coche. Para que Jasper no tuviera que salir, metí yo misma la maleta y entré corriendo. Me dio un pequeño abrazo, y por fin salimos del aeropuerto.

-¿Debo darte la enhorabuena?- me preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Reí avergonzada.

-No lo sé... tengo miedo Jazz. Casi no he hablado con el estos meses... creo que le hice daño- repuse con pena.

-Bella... no tienes que darme explicaciones. Emmet y yo sabemos qué pasó esa noche... y nosotros mismos le aconsejamos que no te agobiara. No dijimos nada a las chicas... hasta que tú se lo contaste a Rose, y ella a Alice. Pero no le hemos dicho nada a Edward ni a sus padres, así que cálmate- me explicó.

-Veo que aun con el océano de por medio, es imposible tener secretos- ataqué en broma. Jazz rió conmigo, pero siguió hablando.

-Bella, sé que estás asustada. Pero no estás sola; aparte de Edward, estamos nosotros, y te vamos a ayudar. No sabes lo que se te ha extrañado en esa casa, me incluyo -dijo burlón- lo vas a hacer muy bien, ya lo verás- se siguió animando.

-Aunque le diga que sí, todavía nos quedan dos años de carrera- expliqué. Jasper meneó la cabeza.

-La mayor parte del último año, son créditos de prácticas, ya sea por el proyecto final o por prácticas de trabajo. Podéis sacaros las asignaturas este año... y terminar a finales de mayo- explicaba, mientras yo le escuchaba sorprendida -los exámenes de quinto año se hacen a finales de enero, si suspendes, tienes otra oportunidad en junio. No serían muchas más materias a las que añadir a las de cuarto curso, tres o cuatro, a lo sumo-.

-Vaya, no lo sabía- murmuré sorprendida.

-¿Crees que Edward plantó esa noche la rodilla en el suelo sin saber todo eso?; la única condición que tenéis es que acabéis los estudios- explicó pagado de si mismo.

Rodé los ojos, mientras los nervios me carcomían por dentro... ¿y si se había cansado de esperarme?.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?- pregunté con miedo.

-Bella... no sabes el tiempo que lleva esperándote Edward... no comprendemos cómo habéis podido aguantar tanto tiempo así, queriéndoos y separados- iba a interrumpirle, pero alzó la mano -espera, no he terminado. Sabíamos que tenías miedo... y nadie puede culparte por eso-.

-Y lo tengo... pero ahora sé, más que nunca, que él estará conmigo- murmuré.

-Todos, tanto tu familia como nosotros. ¿Qué han dicho Charlie y Sue?- interrogó curioso.

-Ellos me han abierto los ojos- le relaté a Jasper la conversación con ellos. Me escuchaba asintiendo y haciendo preguntas, a lo que yo respondía.

-Me alegra que lo hayan hecho... y ahora -dijo aparcando- es el momento -me señaló con la mano el interior de los jardines, ¿cuándo habíamos llegado? -le encontrarás detrás del estanque pequeño, leyendo... alteza- murmuró divertido. Rodé los ojos mientras bajaba.

-Si me llamas eso en bromas, te haré llamármelo de verdad- bromeé, cerrando la puerta y casi echando a correr, con varios miembros del servicio mirándome boquiabiertos... pero con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.


	31. Y sin ti, no puedo vivir

**Hola holitas!**

**Ya estoy aquí, cómo veis la espera no ha sido mucha. No podía dejaros así hasta la próxima semana. **

**Gracias de todo corazón, por lo reviews del capítulo anterior... ufffsss un montón... y las alertas y favoritos, gracias de corazón.**

**Bueno... no voy a comentar nada de este capítulo. No he tenido valor para cortarlo, es todo tan... que así lo dejo, vamos. **

**Por cierto... no penséis que esto ha terminado aquí... ¿ no queréis vivir los preparativos...?**

**Sin más dilación, disfrutarlo. Un beso enorme, y hasta el siguiente.**

* * *

_Capítulo 30: Y sin ti, no puedo vivir_

**EDWARD PVO**

El verano pasaba, lento y silencioso. No sé como conseguí acabar los exámenes, y aprobar todas las asignaturas. Mi mente volaba una y otra vez a la noche anterior a que Bella se fuera a Forks. Sabía que era una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo. La quería en mi vida, como mi mujer, y ya me daba igual todo lo demás.

Ni siquiera me dejó abrir la caja, donde reposaba el anillo. Sabía que tenía que pensarlo y meditarlo, y no debía agobiarla... pero esa negativa inicial hizo que mi corazón se resquebrajase en ese mismo instante.

Era todo tan difícil... no tenía la culpa de haber nacido príncipe, no es algo que yo hubiera elegido... pero las cosas eran así.

Mis padres, bueno, y todos, notaron que algo había cambiado en mi estado de ánimo. La visita oficial a Australia y Nueva Zelanda se me hizo interminable. Emmet y Jasper me acorralaron un día, y no me quedó otro remedio que confesar; necesitaba hablar, y que alguien me escuchara. Se quedaron pasmados cuándo les dije que le había pedido que se casara conmigo, pero entendieron por qué lo había hecho; era fácil y simple, no podía soportar estar sin ella un segundo más.

Jazz me dijo que tuviera paciencia, que no la agobiara y le dejara pensarlo. Esperar a septiembre se me hacía largo y difícil. Ella no quería que renunciara, pero vaya si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, si con ello podía tenerla conmigo; me dolía por mis padres, tenían sus esperanzas puestas en mi, y aunque aun faltaba mucho para que yo tomara su relevo... si con ello ganaba a mi niña, me daba por satisfecho en esta vida. No me importaba sacrificar todo por lo que había sido educado... a mi niña tampoco la consideraba egoísta... puede que desde esa noche, en que la traté tan mal, considerara que no merecía sacrificio alguno por su parte... y no la culpaba.

Desde que me declaré a ella, hace casi dos años, he soñado con dos imágenes. Verla entrar el la iglesia, con un vestido de novia precioso y una diadema de brillantes, caminando hacia mi... y otra, vestida de fiesta, con la diadema, las bandas y las placas, de mi brazo; cumpliendo a la perfección con su papel de princesa, susurrándome o comentándome todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Esas imágenes cada vez se difuminaban más, queriendo desaparecer por completo.

Dejé el libro, no me enteraba de nada de lo que estaba leyendo. Saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo negro, observando su contenido. Mi padre me la cedió hace algunos años, para que se la diera a mi futura esposa; era una de las joyas de la Casa real inglesa, y era muy importante para él. Estudié la forma del anillo, al que había mandado hacer algunos cambios, para adaptarlo al estilo de Bella. Meneé la cabeza, cerrando de nuevo la cajita, e intentando retomar la lectura del libro.

Michael, uno de los jardineros, pasó por allí, y se acercó para saludarme. Me puse de pie, acercándome y quedando a su altura.

-Buenas tardes- saludé con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes alteza, hace una tarde calurosa, y eso que casi son las ocho de la tarde- dijo con voz cansada.

-Si, es un verano duro- expresé en voz baja, refiriéndome al calor... y a mis pensamientos -¿cómo está su familia?-.

-Todos muy bien; en septiembre nos iremos unos días de vacaciones a Glasgow; mi mujer echa de menos a su familia- me explicaba amablemente. Conversamos durante unos minutos... y pude ver cómo sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- interrogué sin entender nada. Al no contestarme, insistí de nuevo -¿señor Bradford?-.

-Creo que tiene visita, con permiso- se alejó, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Le vi alejarse, y me indicó que me diera la vuelta.

Mis ojos debían estar jugándome una mala pasada, porque no podía creer la visión que tenía delante de mi. Mi niña, mi princesa, a sólo unos metros, mirándome con lágrimas y con una sonrisa. Mi corazón palpitó deprisa; quise correr hacia ella y abrazarla, y asegurarme de que no era un sueño... pero estaba tan paralizado que las piernas no me respondían... Mordiéndose el labio inferior, presa de sus nervios, como siempre, hizo lo que nunca esperé que hiciera... echar a correr hacia mi, abrazándome con fuerza y escondiendo su carita en mi cuello, cómo siempre había hecho. Al sentir su calor, su pequeño cuerpo amoldándose al mío, las descargas que siempre pasaban por mis venas cuándo la rozaba... entonces me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, y la estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos, sin dejarla que se alejara de mi un solo milímetro.

-Bella- la llamé, pero no respondió. Podía sentir sus espasmos, debido al llanto, y sus lágrimas por la piel de mi cuello; permanecimos así unos minutos; deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, para siempre... pero lo que escuché casi me hace caer de bruces al suelo.

-Sí... quiero- su voz, suave y dulce, pronunció lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando... mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, no podía haber escuchado bien.

-Bella- murmuré, sorprendido... y emocionado.

Ella levantó su rostro, mirándome con esos ojos que tanto había extrañado. Seguía amarrada a mi cuello, y juntó su frente con la mía.

-Perdóname Edward... tenía miedo... y lo tengo- dijo con la respiración agitada, muy nerviosa y tímida a la vez -no puedo permitir que renuncies... y si tu estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo... yo también-.

-Bella, cariño...- ella me silenció con uno de sus dedos, que besé suavemente, antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Me da igual lo que piensen de mi. Tengo el apoyo de mi familia, de la tuya, espero- rodó levemente los ojos- y el tuyo... sé que vas a ayudarme, al igual que yo a ti, en todo lo que pueda. Me has demostrado que me quieres, por encima de todo – sonreí como un tonto enamorado – y mi amor por ti también se merece un sacrificio, que supere mis miedos y que afrontemos juntos esa... tarea- la miraba emocionado, todavía sin poder creerlo. Mi pecho se infló de emoción y alegría... ella aceptaba casarse conmigo, con todo lo que conllevaba. Mis ojos se aguaron, intentado retener las lágrimas, ella se dio cuenta, y tímidamente me acarició la cara.

-Y la más importante de todas... te amo... y sin ti, no puedo vivir-. Ella bajó sus ojitos, roja como un tomate por lo que acababa de decirme. Al ver mi silencio, su cara cambió.

-No sé si es demasiado tarde, quiz...- no la dejé seguir hablando, ya que mis labios se posaron en los suyos, dejando que toda la emoción y alegría que me habían dado sus palabras, saliera en ese beso. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, sintiendo aquella anhelada sensación de sus labios, que necesitaba tanto como respirar. Me separé de ella cuándo noté que jadeaba.

-Bella... no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que siento en este instante. No se si merezco ese sacrificio que estás dispuesta a hacer... te prometo que nunca más estarás sola; yo estoy aquí, contigo... y vas a ser la mejor princesa que haya tenido Inglaterra... y lo más importante de todo... mi mujer- ella me miraba emocionada, sin dejar de llorar.

-No sabes lo que he esperado este momento; volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, y no dejarte ir... compensaré todo el daño que te hice y...- ella me calló de nuevo, besando brevemente mis labios.

-Eso ya lo has hecho, Edward- dijo una vez se separó de mi boca.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo... todos los días, durante el resto de mi vida. Gracias por perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad... te amo mi niña... te amo- esto último lo dije mientras volvía a juntar mis labios con los suyos. Ella me agarró del pelo, atrayéndome más hacia ella, y haciendo que el beso se volviera más intenso. Su lengua rozó la mía, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, fortificando el agarre de mis brazos sobre su cintura, y levantándola en el aire, dando vueltas con ella. Cuándo me di cuenta de que casi la estaba ahogando, la dejé suavemente en el suelo, pero sin liberarla de mis brazos. Habíamos estado separados mucho tiempo, y no la quería soltar. Rebusqué con una mano en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, sacando la cajita y mostrándosela.

-Creo que esto te pertenece desde ahora- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la abría y le enseñaba su contenido. Se llevó las dos manos a la boca, contemplando el anillo.

-¿Es de verdad?- preguntó alucinada. Me reí, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras sacaba el anillo y se lo deslizaba por el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. Encajaba a la perfección.

-Era el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela, la reina Elizabeth; mi padre me lo cedió hace unos años, esperando encontrar a su nueva dueña- le expliqué.

El diamante, de talla ovalada, descansaba en medio de dos aguamarinas, de similar forma y tamaño, todo ello rodeado por una sencilla montura de platino.

-Originalmente, el anillo tenía dos rubíes rodeando el diamante; mi padre me dio permiso para que el día que fuera necesario, hiciese cambios en él, respetando el diamante central- aclaré. Bella lo miraba absorta, con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿De tu abuela?; Edward, debe de tener un valor incalculable- decía sorprendida. Asentí con una sonrisa.

-Ya te expliqué una vez que lo tenía; pertenece a las joyas de la Casa real inglesa... ahora es tuyo. Cambié los rubíes por aguamarinas porque se que te encantan esas gemas... como la pulsera y los pendientes que te regalé-.

-Es impresionante... y precioso- murmuró emocionada. Le quité una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

-Espero que lo lleves puesto- susurré.

-Nunca he llevado una joya así... dios... no sé qué decir- decía, roja como un tomatito.

-Solamente que lo llevarás siempre- le volví a decir.

-Eso por supuesto... tendré cuidado de no perderlo, de verdad; es un honor que haya sido de tu abuela, significa mucho para mi- decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No la llegué a conocer, pero era una mujer fuerte, luchadora y muy buena y querida por su pueblo... al igual que lo serás tu- le dije. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura, y le devolví el abrazo, dejando pequeños besos por su pelo, que ya había crecido un poco. Ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y en las puntas se empezaban a formar esos pequeños tirabuzones. Sonreí, más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida, y con ella aun en mis brazos, seguí preguntándole.

-¿Has venido sola desde Forks?- interrogué.

-Si... tuve una charla con Ang y Rose... y con mi padre y Sue; el fue quién me abrió los ojos... y me dijo que viviera a buscarte y decírtelo- me explicó. Desde ese momento, era esclavo del jefe Swan de por vida, nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente. Tendría que regalarle algo la próxima vez que lo viera.

-También me dijo que debía enfrentarme a mis miedos... y que tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo importante por Inglaterra y EEUU- me explicaba. La escuchaba con una sonrisa, cómo aquel día en que la conocí, en clase del señor Delamore.

-¿Has venido sola desde el aeropuerto?- seguí preguntando, con el ceño fruncido. Ella se separó de mi, mirándome con ojitos de culpa.

-Bueno, verás... llamé a tu hermana, y no cogía... de modo que llamé a Jasper; le pedí que no dijera nada, quería darte una sorpresa- dijo tímida. La abracé más todavía, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Pues lo has conseguido-.

-No sabía qué esperar... tenía miedo... quizá tu ya no...bueno, qué te habrías cansado de esperarme; cuándo te vi de espaldas, y te giraste... no pude hacer otra cosas que correr a tus brazos, aunque me rechazaras- susurró, con voz trémula.

-¿Rechazarte?; ni en broma... te hubiera esperado toda la vida, te lo aseguro- le dije, sorprendido -te lo dije muchas veces, y te lo vuelvo a decir... siempre serás tú- le aclaré, acariciando su cara con mi mano.

Ella simplemente asintió, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho, y cerrando los ojos. Pude ver a Jazz a lo lejos, levantando el pulgar hacia arriba... y a mi hermana, con las manos cruzadas en el pecho, sorprendida.

-Cariño... me parece que tenemos audiencia- le dije en voz baja. Se giró, apareciendo una sonrisa en su cara, mientras mi hermana y Jasper se acercaban.

-Tanto blackberry de última generación y lo tienes apagado todo el día- le dijo Bella, rodando los ojos. Mi hermana alzó las manos.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- canturreaba con un puchero, abrazando a mi novia con cariño.

-¿De modo que estáis de nuevo juntos?- preguntó de nuevo, pegando saltitos. Bella asintió, mirándome con con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lleváis mucho ahí?- interrogué a mi cuñado.

-Sólo cinco minutos... y por cierto, enhorabuena- dijo, acercándose y abrazándome. Alice miraba a su novio sin entender nada. Después de dar un beso a Bella, Jazz cogió la mano dónde estaba el anillo, poniéndoselo enfrente.

-Nos perdimos el momento justo- explicó entre risas. Mi hermana abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- gritó; nos abrazó a los dos a la vez, y salió corriendo, en dirección a la casa.

-¡Mamá, papá!- chillaba como loca. Jasper la miraba con una ceja arqueada; Bella la observaba conteniendo la carcajada, y yo rodé mis ojos... ¿seguro que no hay ninguna enfermedad llamada hiperactividad?.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seguíamos viendo cómo Alice realizaba un sprint hasta el interior de palacio, buscando a sus padres. De nuevo el miedo volvió a invadir mi cuerpo. Era tan feliz, con Edward a mi lado, y con todo lo sucedido los minutos anteriores, que no caí en ese pequeño detalle.

¿Qué pensarían?; ¿dejarían que hiciéramos dos cursos en uno, y poder casarnos?; mi novio notó el cambio de semblante de mi cara, y me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-.

-¿Qué opinarán tus padres?- pregunté con un hilo de voz... pero el esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, que tanto me gustaban.

-Puedes preguntárselo tu misma- me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que mirara al frente.

Carlisle y Esme estaban frente a nosotros, atendiendo a lo que Alice les explicaba. Nos miraban con una gran sonrisa, y Esme me abrió los brazos. Me acerqué a ella, y me dio un abrazo cariñoso, de esos que daba mi madre.

-Bella, hija... qué alegría más grande- se le notaba que intentaba no llorar.

-Os he echado de menos, mucho- musité en voz baja.

-Y nosotros a ti; créeme, esta casa no ha sido la misma sin ti- dijo mi suegro, que también se acercó para abrazarme. Una vez me liberaron de los abrazos, me tomó la mano, observando ambos el anillo.

-Te queda muy bien; era de mi madre, espero que te guste- me contaba, con una gran sonrisa.

-Es precioso, y un honor llevarlo; significará mucho para ti- murmuré.

-Lo es, créeme- se quedó conmigo, mientras Esme abrazaba a Edward.

-Estamos tan contentos por vosotros- le decía, ya llorando a mares.

-¿Cómo estás?- la pregunta de Carlisle hizo que girara de nuevo la cabeza hacia él.

-Feliz... y muy asustada; verás... quería pediros disculpas, por haber huido despavorida esa noche. Sé que no estuvo bien y... -Esme se acercó de nuevo a nosotros, cogiendo mi mano.

-No nos debes ninguna disculpa, hija... pero estamos seguros de qué ambos habéis aprendido que no debéis culparos por errores ajenos; y que tenéis que hacer, a veces, oídos sordos a las críticas. Y en cuanto a ti -me dijo con una sonrisa – te entiendo más que nadie, pero no tienes que tener miedo; te vamos a ayudar a acostumbrarte a todo este mundo, todos- me aseguró.

-Gracias, de verdad- no sabía que decir ni qué hacer... en verdad me querían en esa casa. Observé que Edward se había alejado unos metros, con el móvil en la mano. Miré a Jazz, que me dijo que me acercara. Edward puso el manos libres... y los chillidos de Rose aparecieron.

-¡Bella!, ¿es cierto lo que me ha contado Emmet hace un segundo?- parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de histeria.

-Si... y creo que tienes parte de culpa, por decirlo así. Gracias a ti y a Ang, por abrirme los ojos- le dije al teléfono.

-Simplemente necesitabas un empujoncito. Ang me ha llamado hace un rato, contándome la conversación con tus padres. Creo que le debes mucho a Charlie; me alegro mucho, por los dos- dijo ella. Asentí, tenía que llamarlos y contarles las noticias.

-¿Te veré pronto?- pregunté.

-El uno de septiembre Emmet se reincorpora al trabajo... allí estaremos- me aseguró. Por cierto... sácale una foto al anillo y me la mandas- reí con ganas, como hacía tiempo que no me reía; Rose no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo... mañana te llamo más tranquila- me despedí de ella, y Edward apretó la tecla, cortando la comunicación.

-¿Quieres llamar a casa?- me dijo. Asentí, y marcó el número de Forks, poniendo el manos libres.

-¿Sí?, ¿quién es?- la voz de Sue salió del pequeño aparatito.

-Hola Sue-.

-¡Charlie, tu hija está al teléfono, ven aquí ya!- gritó. Edward contuvo la carcajada, al igual que el resto.

-Dinos, estamos con el altavoz puesto- dijo al de un rato, ya que mi padre estaba muy torpe todavía -¿has visto a Edward, has hablado con el?- preguntó; si Rosalie se quedó al borde del infarto, Sue no era menos.

-Está aquí, a mi lado- el aludido pasó un brazo por mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo.

-¿Y bien?- esta vez era mi padre quien hablaba.

-Uffsss... papá... me voy a casar- solté.

-¡Bella, por dios!; cariño, no sabes lo felices que estamos, de que hayáis aclarado todo- dijo Sue, emocionada.

-Y de que seáis felices, por fin- la voz de mi padre volvió a resonar – Edward, ¿me escuchas?- le preguntó a mi novio.

-Aquí estoy, jefe Swan- respondió.

-Cuida a mi pequeña... ahora más que nunca- le ordenó, serio.

-No te preocupes; además os debo una disculpa a ambos, por hacer sufrir a Bella todos estos meses- dijo, poniéndose serio.

-Edward, todas las parejas pasan por momentos difíciles y complicados... y sabemos que, a partir de ahora, vais a afrontar todo lo que os venga- nos dijo sabiamente -¿recuerdas lo que hablamos, pequeña?- las palabras de mi padre dejaron a Edward fuera de combate.

-Si, papá... gracias por todo- murmuré en voz baja.

-Gracias jefe Swan- agradeció también Edward -no le he pedido la mano de su hija oficialmente- dijo cauteloso.

-Edward, dos cosas; primero: creo que si no te la doy, ciertas personas me muelen a palos- dijo con voz de misterio -empezando por mi madre- me reí, imaginando a mi abuelita - segundo: llámame Charlie-.

-Está bien... Charlie... por cierto, tu compañero de caza quiere hablar con vosotros, y mi madre- Esme nos hacía señas, para que le pasáramos el teléfono. Se alejaron, pero pudimos sentir los gritos y las risas de alegría. Miré a Edward, que me regaló un pequeño beso, que devolví con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- me preguntó. Asentí con una sonrisa, mientras Alice me tomaba de las manos, dando saltitos.

-¡Tenemos tanto que hacer!... ufffssss... ¡Bella!... ¿te das cuentas que vais a casaros?- la miraba divertida, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me doy cuenta... supongo que la boda de un príncipe heredero no se prepara en un mes- dije, rodando los ojos. Edward sonrió por mi comentario, mientras que sus padres se acercaban de nuevo a nosotros.

-¿De qué habéis hablado tanto rato?- les preguntó curioso.

-Os lo explicaremos... pero ahora a la mesa... tenemos mucho que celebrar... y que hablar- el resto se adelantó; Edward y yo nos quedamos un poco rezagados, me volví a abrazar a él, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-¿Qué piensas?- me susurró, pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

-Ufffsss... no lo sé... estoy cansada del viaje... agotada de los nervios... soy tu prometida- enumeré, todavía sin poder creérmelo.

-Eso último me gusta cómo suena- dijo divertido, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Soy muy feliz- dije en voz muy baja.

-Y yo también cariño, no te imaginas cuánto... podrás venir conmigo a los actos oficiales, de viaje de estado... pero sobre todo, quiero que estés tranquila, y que no te agobies, ¿de acuerdo?- me miró serio, esperando una respuesta. Suspiré afirmativamente.

-Buena chica- me dio un besito en la nariz, mientras tomaba mi mano, conduciéndome al comedor.

Nada más entrar allí, su familia nos esperaba de pie, al lado de la mesa, pero el servicio del castillo también estaba allí, capitaneados por Angus. Una ola de aplausos inundó la sala, felicitándonos. Me puse más roja que un tomate, agachando mi cara. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te tienes que empezar a acostumbrar- me dijo en voz baja, mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla. Asentí nerviosa, alzando la cabeza y dedicando una pequeña sonrisa al resto. Angus se adelantó un paso, acercándose a nosotros.

-De parte de todos los empleados, enhorabuena alteza; señorita Isabella- nos ofreció su mano, que ambos estrechamos.

-Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad- dijo Edward, de parte de los dos. Por fin el servicio volvió a sus quehaceres, y nosotros pudimos sentarnos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre risas cómplices y comentarios de todo tipo... sobre todo de Alice, que estaba revolucionada. Por primera vez en meses, logré terminarme toda la comida; la última vez que había comido era, por el cambio de horario, hace unas diez horas, y estaba muerta de hambre. Después pasamos al salón, dónde nos sirvieron el café y empezó la conversación.

-Bella, hemos hablado con tus padres. Nos han dicho que decidáis sin presión alguna cuándo queréis casaros, cosa con la que concordamos tu madre y yo- nos explicó Carlisle. Edward tomó aire, para hablar, pero Esme se le adelantó.

-Os decimos ésto, porque Jasper nos ha explicado qué podéis hacer el último año de carrera, junto con este curso. Si es así, hablaremos en septiembre con el rector de King´s College, para solucionarlo- nos siguió explicando. Miré a mi novio, que empezó a hablar.

-Veréis, cuándo le pedí a Bella en junio que se casara conmigo -sus padres abrieron los ojos, por la sorpresa -me rechazó, más o menos- aclaró con una mueca, cosa que hizo que su padre le sonriera comprensivamente -ya estaba informado de todo eso. Yo estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero si Bella quiere que esperemos otro año, esperaremos- terminó de decir, mirándome con una sonrisa... y supe que llegaba mi turno para decir algo.

-Yo también estoy dispuesta, ambos llevamos los cursos sin problemas, tengo que hacer un examen en septiembre, pero fue por lo de mi padre- expliqué. Edward me dio un beso en la mano, contento por mi decisión.

-Podéis hacerlo, estamos seguros- nos animó Jasper.

-Debíamos saberlo; si hacéis los dos cursos, es de suponer que os casaréis pronto, ¿queréis hacerlo oficial?- la pregunta de Esme me puso un poco nerviosa... pero Edward agarró mi mano, tranquilizándome.

-Si ella quiere, no tengo ninguna objeción a eso- dijo serio.

-Si se hace oficial... ¿podré acompañarle a algunos actos y viajes, verdad?- pregunté.

-Eso es; no tendréis que estar escondidos... podréis volver a la universidad juntos, estar en la misma clase... salir por ahí... con cuidado y con escolta, claro está- añadió Carlisle. Miré a Edward, que esperaba mi respuesta. Tenía que acostumbrarme a todo aquello... y así nos pareció que era el mejor modo.

-Está bien- decidí finalmente.

-¿Segura?- volvió a insistir Edward. Asentí de nuevo, con un gesto de cabeza... pero una pregunta vino a mi mente.

-Ésto... ¿el Parlamento debe dar su autorización para la boda?; he leído que en algunos países, Holanda, Suecia... debe ser así- pregunté.

-Aquí no cariño; la ley de Gran Bretaña contempla un "consentimiento silencioso"; es decir, mi padre debe informar al Parlamento que contraeremos matrimonio, pero la auténtica autorización la da el rey; si el rey lo aprueba, el parlamento también- me explicó.

-Y por supuesto que lo apruebo- dijo Carlisle, en tono burlón y divertido. Esme miró a su marido, arqueando las cejas y riendo por su ocurrencia, al igual que el resto.

-Y... ¿quién costea la boda?- pregunté curiosa.

-El gobierno asigna los presupuestos de la Familia real cada año. Desde hace algunos años, también pagamos una serie de impuestos. Por supuesto, la boda saldrá de los presupuestos asignados a la familia... pero también hay que hablar con el ayuntamiento y el gobierno; la seguridad esos días, arreglos de calles, etc... eso sale de los presupuestos generales- explicó Esme.

-El rey asigna anualmente, de ese presupuesto, a cada miembro su "sueldo", llamémoslo así, a cada miembro de la familia, por la representación y el trabajo de los miembros de la corona; aparte del de los empleados y para el mantenimiento de su casa- me explicó Edward. Escuchaba atentamente, enterándome de cosas que había oído de pasada.

-Es así en todas las monarquías constitucionales- añadió Jasper.

-Ehmm... ¿religión?- pregunté dudosa. Edward me miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, cariño?-.

-Bueno... pertenecéis a la Iglesia Anglicana cuya máxima autoridad es el rey de Inglaterra- murmuré con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Sabes lo qué quiere decir eso?- Carlisle me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Significa que sois católicos...pero que no estáis bajo el mando, por así decirlo, de Roma- expliqué lo mejor que pude.

-Eso es- dijo Edward, asombrado -no sabía que lo supieras- me susurró en voz baja.

-Es el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me informé- le confesé con una risita.

-Y tú... perteneces a la iglesia episcopaliana, que es una variante de la Iglesia Anglicana allí, en EEUU- explicó Carlisle- por lo tanto, no. Y aunque fueras católica por la Iglesia de Roma, hoy en día se pediría una dispensa papal. Eso de que hay que renunciar a la religión y adoptar la oficial del país, por casarse con un heredero al trono apenas se contempla en las leyes de sucesión de ningún país europeo, hoy en día- me explicaba con cariño.

-Además, a efectos de la Iglesia, eres anglicana, así que ningún problema- apuntó mi madre.

-¿Y mi nacionalidad?- seguí preguntando; todos allí me miraban divertidos... y de repente me dio mucha vergüenza -lo siento, os estoy friendo a preguntas-.

-No cielo, tranquila, es lógico y normal- Esme me sacó del apuro, al igual que Edward.

-Tendrás doble nacionalidad desde el momento en que te cases con Edward- me contó Carlisle.

-Y nuestros hijos también tendrán pasaporte americano- añadió, mirándome y volviendo a agarrar mi mano. Asentí, demasiada información... pero eran cosas que necesitaba aclarar.

-¿Habéis pensado en alguna fecha?, ¿alguna en especial?- inquirió Alice, curiosa.

-Yo no; personalmente, no tengo ninguna en mente... ¿tú quieres alguna en concreto?- me preguntó curioso.

Pero yo si tenía una... y me hacía mucha ilusión. No estaba segura, pero en el avión creía haber calculado bien.

-¿Alguien lleva un móvil?- Edward me tendió el suyo, y busqué el calendario... hasta que di con ella... y efectivamente, era sábado.

-¿Cual es?- preguntó la pequeña duende, ansiosa.

-El veintitrés de junio- dije en voz baja -mis padres se casaron ese día- recordé con una pequeña sonrisa , mirando mi anillo y acordándome de ella... de mi madre. Edward captó el mensaje, abrazándome con cariño.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunté.

-Me parece perfecto, mi niña- me consoló, sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Dejó un suave beso en mi cabeza, y me quedé acurrucada junto a el, con su brazo por mi cintura.

Esme se acercó a nosotros, sentándose a nuestro lado.

-Es una bonita fecha, hijos; y muy especial para ti . Seguro que a tu padre le hace muchísima ilusión- me dijo con cariño -además, para esas fechas, si todo va bien, ya habréis terminado los estudios- Edward asintió, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté extrañada... y ruborizada; cada vez que me miraba así, me salían los colores.

-Tres días después de mi veinticuatro cumpleaños... una bonita forma de celebrarlo- objetó con una sonrisa.

-Bien... entonces, si os parece bien, anunciaremos el compromiso a finales de septiembre, justo antes de qué comencéis las clases- explicó Carlisle.

-Dentro de mes y medio, más o menos- musitó Edward, pensativo.

-Está bien- acepté.

-También hemos hablado de eso con tus padres, y estarán aquí contigo, no te preocupes- dijo Esme.

-Aunque nosotros estamos solo para las fotos- dijo Alice, divertida – ese día te tocará hablar, Bellie, y a Edward- dijo divertida. Mi novio rodó los ojos.

-Gracias por la aclaración, pequeña saltamontes- repuso burlón. Me quedé pensativa... sería la primera vez que hablara ante los medios... menos mal que Edward estaría conmigo... tendría que ensayar.

Involuntariamente, un bostezo salió de mi boca... empezaba a notar los efectos del jet lag. Edward miró su reloj, y decidió que era hora de que nos retiráramos.

-Bella está cansada... podemos seguir mañana- dijo a modo de despedida. Nos desearon buenas noches, y salimos al pasillo, rumbo a la habitación de Edward... ahora nuestra.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó en cuánto estuvimos a solas, pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

-Sí, claro que sí... siento el mareo de preguntas... pero quería saber- me disculpé, encogiéndome de hombros.

-No te disculpes, mi vida... es normal... y sabes que puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras, cualquier duda que te surja, por pequeña que sea- me reprochó con cariño.

Al fin llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Edward me cedió el paso, cerrando tras él. Vi que mi maleta ya estaba desecha, y mi ropa en el armario. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras Edward seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente... con el deseo escrito en su rostro. Demasiados meses separados, sin amarnos... sin apenas tocarnos... y esa distancia dolía, y mucho.

Me acerqué a él, lentamente, tomándole de los hombros. Bajó su cabeza a la altura de la mía, quedando nuestros ojos conectados a la misma altura. Sabía que estaba intentado contenerse, por la expresión de su cara. Esos topacios dorados me traspasaban el alma, leyéndola... y quería que leyera la necesidad que tenía de sus besos, de sus caricias... de él.

-Bella... yo...- parecía tímido y avergonzado.

-Shssss... por favor...- lo silencié, con uno de mis dedos, posándolo suavemente en sus labios, tan suaves como siempre. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez.

-Te necesito- murmuré, inclinando mi cabeza hacia a un lado, cerrando los ojos y acortando los escasos centímetros que me separaban de sus labios. Se amoldaron a los míos perfectamente, primero suaves y tiernos, cómo pequeñas caricias de una pluma. Sus manos se anclaron en mi cintura, apretándome contra él, recibiendo el saludo de su intimidad, haciéndome saber que su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, cómo si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Apenas nos separábamos unos segundos, no dábamos tregua alguna al fuego que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce... hacían que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a sentir esas mágicas sensaciones, dormidas pero no extinguidas.

-Ed... Edward... por favor... no pares- le conseguí decir entre beso y beso.

-No sabes lo qué te he extrañado... y no puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto te necesito yo también- dijo contra la piel de mi cuello, a la vez que lo besaba.

Volví a su boca, esta vez besándole sin tregua alguna. Su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca, sin dejar de acariciar un solo recoveco de ella.

Me colgué de su cuello, sin separarnos, y el me alzó en sus brazos. Mis piernas aprisionaron su cintura, sintiendo el placentero roce de nuestra intimidad. Conmigo en sus brazos empezó a andar, con una de sus manos recorriendo mi columna, y la otra posada en una de mis piernas.

Sin dejar de movernos, agarré el extremo de su camiseta, sacándola a trompicones. Su pecho, duro y firme, con cada músculo marcado, apareció ante mi. Lentamente bajé las manos por él, recordando la suavidad de su piel, cada lunar, cada rincón escondido.

Sentí que me posaba en una superficie dura, sentándome y quedando de pie entre mis piernas. Besaba y mordía cada una de las células de mi cuello, tiernamente, como una caricia. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas, y sus manos se fueron al borde de mi camiseta, haciéndola desaparecer. Mis labios volvieron a buscar los suyos, en una caricia incontenible por mi parte, moviendo mis manos desde su cuello hasta esa perfecta uve de su bajo vientre. Sus jadeos coparon la habitación en cuánto rocé con las yemas de mis dedos esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Ahhh... dios... ¿cómo puedes hacerme eso?- susurró en mi oído, dejando un suave beso en él -sabes que me encanta- dijo con un jadeo.

Sus manos, rápidas y concisas, se deshicieron de mi sujetador, pasando sus manos por mis pechos y mis sensibles pezones, que enseguida se endurecieron, debido al roce con sus dedos. Mi espalda se arqueó, en un movimiento involuntario, y tuve que apoyar mis manos en la mesa, inclinándome hacia atrás y ofreciéndole mi cuerpo, que el no dudó un sólo instante en besar con su boca, labios y dientes.

Al final terminé tumbada encima de la mesa, gimiendo y jadeando cosas incoherentes, enredando los dedos en el suave pelo de Edward y empujando su cabeza contra mis pechos, que no dejó un sólo segundo en paz. Si uno lo torturaba con su boca, el otro recibía caricias y tirones con sus dedos.

-Ed... ward... aaahhhhh... por favor- le suplicaba, nunca antes me había torturado de esa forma.

-¿Por favor, qué?- dijo mientras mordía uno de mis pezones, tirando suavemente de él, haciendo que un cosquilleo de placer me recorriese entera. Levantó la vista, acercándose a mi boca, que no tardé en morder suavemente, delineando con mi lengua su labio inferior, y tirando de él.

Nunca había visto sus ojos así, el deseo y la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos. Se irguió lentamente, y bajando suavemente su mano por todo mi cuerpo, llegó a mi cintura, que recorrió con un dedo, para terminar desabrochándome el pantalón y quitándolo de mi cuerpo, junto con la única prenda interior que quedaba. Me recorrió de arriba abajo con su mirada, inclinándose y dejando suaves besos en mi vientre y en mi ombligo. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas, haciendo que la carne se me erizara... y la vez me sonrojara, con una mezcla de pasión y vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido.

Me senté de nuevo, apoyando las manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, lo atraje hacia mí, quedando nuestras bocas separadas apenas unos milímetros.

-Vamos a la cama- apenas salió de mi boca más que un ronroneo sexy, lo que hizo que sonriera de esa forma que tan de cabeza me traía.

Me levanté cómo pude, ya que mis cuerpo se había convertido en una masa gelatinosa y temblorosa. Completamente desnuda, tiré de él tomándole de la mano, y haciéndole que cayera sentado en el borde. Me agaché entre sus piernas, quitando lo que quedaba de su ropa.

El pequeño principito me dio la bienvenida mientras el se acomodaba en la cama. Con atrevimiento que yo no sabía que tenía para estas cosas, me deslicé por la cama, a gatas, parando a su altura. Estaba tumbado, y apartándome el pelo que caía por mi cara y mis hombros, atrajo mi cara hacia la suya, sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Eres una niña muy mala- me dijo con voz ronca, antes de estrellar sus labios en los míos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos sin hacerme daño, pero mandando olas de fuego y de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

-Yo no soy mala- dije en voz baja -simplemente hago disfrutar a mi prometido- murmuré contra sus labios, sonriendo pícara.

Lentamente me senté sobre el, a horcajadas, uniendo lentamente nuestros cuerpos. Sentí el jadeo que salió de su pecho, pero abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de algo, se incorporó, quedando sentado y mirándome con terror.

-Bella, cariño... no nos hemos protegido y...- le corté con un pequeño beso, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo; no he dejado de tomar la pastillita. Sabes que me ayuda a regular la visita de todos los meses- le expliqué divertida. Sentí que se relajaba, pero no se volvió a tumbar, sino que se abrazó a mi, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y regalándome besos en él. Sus manos pasaban por toda mi espalda, bajando y subiendo por ésta. Me agarré a sus hombros, tomando impulso y moviéndome lentamente. Sabía que eso le torturaba y le ponía al límite, no llevar, sólo en este aspecto, el control de la situación.

Su respiración se estrellaba en cada poro de mi piel, y al final, después de un buen rato de jadeos tortuosos y entrecortados, agarró mis nalgas, girándome y posando mi espalda en la cama. Le miré con cierta sorpresa y fingido enfado, mientras el sonreía, pagado de si mismo.

-Sip, definitivamente eres muy mala- susurró en mi oreja, lamiéndola despacio, a la vez que empezaba a moverse despacio.

-Ed... Edward... ahhh... más, más- conseguí que me salieran las palabras.

-¿Más, qué?- susurró en mi oído -me lo tienes que decir-.

-Más rápid... rápido- busqué su boca, necesitaba besarle, sino los gritos empezarían a salir por ella, y desgraciadamente, ahora no estábamos solos. Mis palabras fueron órdenes para él, ya que sus embestidas y empujones dentro de mi tomaron un ritmo atroz, haciendo que mi corazón empezara a bombear salvajemente. Esa corriente, tan familiar y añorada, nació en mi vientre, haciendo que me retorciera, presa de placer y de pasión.

-Si... sí... por favor... así, no pares, así- le decía una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados y mi cara enterrada en su cuello.

-Cariño... me voy- decía, sudoroso y agitado. Al oír esas palabras, mi cuerpo abandonó todo atisbo de cordura, y las descargas por todo mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, llegando al punto máximo del placer casi a la vez. Me besó de una forma inexplicable, acallando los gritos que querían salir de nuestras bocas. Terminó desplomado encima de mí, sudoroso y jadeante, al igual que yo.

Todas las emociones vividas ese día, hicieron que mis ojos se volvieran acuosos. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar que salieran... pero levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta. Se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y me atrajo hasta sus brazos. Acurrucada entre sus piernas, enredados entre las sábanas, me abrazó de esa forma que tanto me gustaba, dejando pequeños besos en mi cara.

-No llores más cariño... estamos aquí, juntos de nuevo... y vamos a olvidar estos meses anteriores- me decía. Sabía que lloraba de felicidad, y lentamente me fue meciendo y arrullando, hasta que el cansancio y las emociones pudieron conmigo, quedándome dormida en su pecho, segura y protegida... con él a mi lado.


	32. Volviendo a vivir

**Hoola mis niña!**

**Aquí estoy, dando la murga de nuevo. ¿Veis cómo os dije que el capi era muy bonito? jajajjaja... Me alegra que os gustara tanto. **

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, comentarios... sois estupendas. Y bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones, espero disfrutéis de la historia, y que os quedéis hasta el final.**

**Tengo una semana muy liada en el trabajo; además, el sábado tengo boda. Intentaré traeros otros capi para el viernes, pero no os prometo nada seguro.**

**Bueno... pues ya está juntitos y revueltos de nuevo... vamos a ver cómo va la cosa. Y con respecto a Tanya y su familia... tranquilidad, que van a pagar por todo, de eso me ocupo yo... jajajjaj**

**Un beso, espero que os guste y nos leemos en el siguiente. **

* * *

_Capítulo 31: Volviendo a vivir_

**EDWARD PVO**

Desperté casi a media mañana, después de un gratificante y reparador descanso, cómo hacía mucho que no tenía. Me estiré a gusto, recordando con una sonrisa el día anterior... y haciéndome todavía a la idea de que no era un sueño. Me giré al lado contrario, encontrándome la cama vacía. Las sábanas revueltas y la almohada ligeramente hundida dejaban ver que no había dormido solo, que mi niña estaba aquí, conmigo... aparte del característico perfume de Bella, que estaba por toda la habitación.

Me incorporé lentamente, buscando mis boxers, que encontré en una silla, puestos ahí por Bella, estaba más que seguro. La puerta del baño de abrió, apareciendo mi novia, más guapa que nunca, si era eso posible, con unos pantalones vaqueros piratas, unas sandalias blancas y una camiseta, blanca con dibujos negros. Venía secándose el pelo con una toalla, e intentando no hacer ruido. Al verme despierto su preciosa sonrisa apareció de nuevo, acercándose a mi. Sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo tan característico de ellos, y el leve rubor en sus mejillas hacía que ya no se viera tan pálida y triste.

-Buenos días; siento haberte despertado- me dijo una vez paró a mi altura, dejando la toalla encima de la cama. La rodeé con mis brazos, estrechándola entre ellos.

-Buenos días cariño, no me has despertado- le aclaré, agachando la cabeza y dándole un beso, que ella devolvió gustosa.

-Echaba de menos mis besos de buenos días- le dije con una sonrrisilla pilla e inocente. Rió por mi comentario, mientras se acomodaba entre mis brazos.

-Ahora te los daré todos los días- me aclaró.

-Y no sabes lo que me gusta esa parte de la cuestión- añadí -¿cómo estás?- mi voz cambió a un tono un poco serio. Evidentemente, estaba irradiando felicidad por los cuatro costados... pero me preocupaba mucho Bella, no quería que estuviera tan asustada e intimidada.

-Ahora estoy tranquila y relajada, más o menos- aclaró con un gracioso mohín- tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte- me señaló, sonriendo avergonzada- pero si te soy sincera, ha sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo que he dormido del tirón- susurró en voz baja.

Besé el tope de su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla un poco.

-No sabes cuánto he extrañado tus abrazos- me explicó, apoyándose más en mi- siento que nada me puede pasar dentro de ellos-.

-En eso llevas razón; si alguien te vuelve hacer el mínimo daño, responderá ante mi, y no seré tan benevolente- en mi fuero interno, jamás me perdonaría por cómo la traté aquella noche... sus lágrimas se grabaron en mi mente... y a veces esa imagen volvía, torturándome. Ella me miró, con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward... eso ya pasó; por favor... ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los ajetreados meses que nos esperan. Tienes que enseñarme muchas cosas- explicó, mientras aparecía una sonrisa de nuevo en su cara.

-Mi niña manda... pero primero me voy a duchar, y luego vamos a desayunar; estás muy delgada- le dije con cierto reproche. Rodó los ojos, mientras salía de mis brazos y volvía a entrar en el baño, para terminar de prepararse.

Quince minutos después, salíamos arreglados, camino del comedor. Por el camino nos encontramos con mi hermana y con Jasper, que ya habían desayunado.

-Buenos días- les saludó Bella, con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora... son casi las once de la mañana- dijo la pequeña duende, haciendo que mi novia se pusiera roja.

-Estaba cansada del viaje- se excusó inocentemente. Jasper me miraba con una sonrisa pícara, que yo intenté ignorar, resignado.

-¿Papá y mamá?- interrogué.

-También han desayunado. Se han ido a dar una vuelta; Bella, después te veo, tenemos que hablar- mi hermana no dejaba de dar saltitos mientras hablaba.

-Está bien, pero cálmate; sino no llegarás viva a junio- le recomendó, divertida. Una vez conseguimos llegar al comedor y desayunar tranquilos, Bella tomó mi mano, conduciéndome a los jardines. El día estaba un poco frío y con niebla.

-Veo que empieza el interrogatorio- objeté, viendo la expresión de su carita, señal de que estaba pensando algo qué decir. Al de un minuto, por fin habló.

-¿Dónde viviremos cuándo estemos casados?- entrelacé nuestros dedos, y empezamos a caminar.

-Pues... en Londres- repuse divertido. Ella me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-Eso ya lo sé; me refiero el sitio concreto- explicó con un suspiro de paciencia -¿por qué te encanta hacerme rabiar?- preguntó en un murmullo, pero la oí.

-Refunfuñando eres adorable, ya te lo dije una vez- contraataqué, mientras me acercaba a ella y dejaba un beso en su frente -volviendo a tu pregunta... en Buckingham. Tendremos nuestra propia ala privada, en palacio, al lado de las dependencias privadas de la familia- ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me lo imaginaba. Así no nos separaremos mucho de tus padres y del personal- meditaba en voz alta.

-Y si queremos intimidad, te aseguro que podemos evitar cruzarnos con alguien; ya sabes que eso es inmenso- apostillé -en septiembre, al volver a Londres, empezarán con las reformas. Creo que estos meses tendremos que mudarnos a otra habitación, mientras tanto-. Proseguimos el paseo, y otra pregunta apareció en los labios de mi niña.

-Veintitrés de junio... ¿dónde?-.

-Una vez te pregunté cual preferías. Por volumen de invitados sólo tenemos esas dos opciones- le recordé sonriendo -¿cuál te gusta más?-.

-Personalmente, me gusta más la catedral de St. Paul- dijo ella -¿qué te parece?, ¿prefieres Westmister?-.

-A mi también me gusta más St. Paul- confesé -mis padres se casaron en Westminster, pero mis abuelos- le conté, jugando con el anillo de su mano- se casaron en la catedral-.

-¿De verdad?; nunca me lo habías contado- me interrogó sorprendida. Asentí con la cabeza, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Ella rodeó mi cintura con uno de los suyos, tomando mi mano que quedaba libre entre la suya.

-¿Podremos prepararla nosotros?; es decir, sé que tendremos que pedir ayuda, por toda la gente importante que vendrá y esas cosas... pero me gustaría poder ayudar en algo- preguntó con cautela.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Y tu padre y Sue también deben dar su opinión. Por eso no te preocupes, será una boda preciosa... y nos ocuparemos personalmente- le aseguré -en el fondo, a mi también me gustaría ocuparme del asunto, y no dejar que la organización del protocolo la organice- me dio la razón, suspirando tranquila.

-¿Habrá muchos invitados?-.

-Pues... a ver; representantes de las Casas Reales, jefes de Estado, aristocracia- ella me miró, sin entender -Jasper es el duque de Norfolk... pero hay más gente con título de nobleza, ya los conocerás- le expliqué- personalidades... y obviamente, familia y amigos- terminé de enumerar.

-¿Podré invitar a Ángela, y a Ben... y mi padre podrá invitar a gente de Forks?-. Me paré de repente, extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-.

-Es que... no es una boda normal, por decirlo de alguna manera, y quizá el protoc... la callé con un pequeño beso, era la única forma.

-Bella... por encima de todo eso, es nuestro día... tu día... y por supuesto, tu padre tiene carta blanca para invitar a quién quiera; es la boda de su hija- le expliqué -olvida un poco el tema del protocolo; no te agobies con eso. Verás que no es para tanto... pero una vez volvamos a Londres, Maguie te va a volver loca... ya hay algunos compromisos cerrados... y un par de viajes... y ahora vas a venir conmigo- le dije con una pequeña risa.

-Es lo que llevo esperando. Me sé la teoría, más o menos... tendré que acostumbrarme a ir de tu brazo- dijo ella, soltándose de mi agarre y dándome el brazo, mirando nuestros cuerpos y la posición de ellos -si te doy la mano... ¿me salto el protocolo?- interrogó curiosa.

-Ya lo averiguarás el día del anuncio del compromiso- respondí, divertido por las ocurrencias de mi niña -cuándo vayamos a algún acto con mis padres, tu estarás a mi lado. Yo debo estar unos pasos por detrás de los reyes... pero tú a mi vera... independientemente si aun estamos solteros... menos cuándo sea un acto militar, a menos que quieras venir conmigo, a pasar revista a las tropas- sonreí por la ocurrencia, mientras ella me golpeaba juguetonamente el brazo.

-Me quedaré sentadita, no te preocupes.- respondió medio riéndose. Continuamos con nuestro relajado paseo, entre risas y preguntas. Al final llegamos a nuestro lugar secreto, ese en que tanto aquí como en Londres, nos perdíamos del mundo.

-Echaba de menos este sitio- me acomodé con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima mío, escondiendo su carita en mi cuello. Pasé las manos por su espalda, y pude sentir su ronroneo, señal de que estaba cómoda.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?- interrogué.

-Uffsss... me quedan un montón; pero ya las haré. Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo- susurró, su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi cuello, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

Nos quedamos callados, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro. Su pequeño cuerpo, amoldado al mío, se estremecía cada vez que pasaba una mano por su espalda. No nos dimos cuenta de que mis padres se acercaban a nosotros, iban de la mano, hablando, hasta que se percataron de nuestra presencia.

-Cariño, mis padres- le susurré, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Miró para atrás, levantándose en el acto.

-Buenos días hijos- nos saludó mi padre, mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

-Buenos días- respondimos a coro.

-¿Has descansado del viaje?- mi madre se acercó a Bella.

-Lo necesitaba- dijo mi novia, agarrándose de su brazo.

-Bella, ¿te importa que te robe a tu prometido?; sólo será una hora, a lo sumo- le preguntó mi padre. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Volveré enseguida, te lo prometo- dejé un pequeño beso en sus labios, para alejarme con mi padre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me quedé con Esme, mirando cómo se alejaban los dos y entraban en el palacio.

-¿Quieres pasear?; hace mucho que no hablamos- me dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo. Nos perdimos por los jardines, cómo siempre habíamos hecho.

-¿Eres feliz?- la pregunta de Esme me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Mucho... a veces creo que estoy soñando- musité, mirando mi anillo. Me giré hacia Esme, mirándole la mano y buscando el suyo. Ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, y elevó el brazo. Un impresionante anillo, con una preciosa esmeralda rodeada por diamantes, relució.

-Impresiona cuándo lo ves- me explicó -lo primero que le pregunté a Carlisle era a ver si era de verdad- dijo con una risa.

-También yo hice eso- respondí cómplice, bajando la vista del nuevo al mío. La luz natural hacía que las aguamarinas adquieran una tonalidad un poco más oscura, sin llegar al tono de los zafiros, aparte del brillo del diamante central.

-Es precioso- murmuré -¿a Carlisle no le importa que lo lleve yo?-.

-En absoluto Bella; está más que orgulloso de ello. Se os nota la felicidad a leguas... sé que lo has pasado muy mal hija, al igual que Edward. Todos estos meses he hablado con Sue, y con Alice y Rose; me iban contando-.

-Sue nunca me lo dijo... pero sabía que por algún lado u otro, lo sabrías- repuse.

-Pero todo eso ya ha pasado... ahora estáis juntos, vais a casaros... podrás acompañarle. Edward lleva esperando eso mucho tiempo. Conozco a mi hijo, y sé que nada más verte, el primer día de universidad, se enamoró de ti- me contaba.

-La primera vez que le vi fue en la televisión, en un programa de la prensa del corazón. Salieron imágenes vuestras... y después él con Alice- le conté, recordando esos tiempos.

-¿Y qué te pareció?- la curiosidad de mi suegra, rozando el cotilleo, me hizo mucha gracia.

-Guapísimo- al decir ésto, me puse roja de vergüenza -lo que jamás me podía imaginar, es que compartiría clase con él... gracias a que llegué tarde, me tuve que sentar a su lado- seguía relatando. Esme me escuchaba atenta e interesada.

-La primera vez que me dijo que me amaba casi me caigo del susto- recordé con una sonrisa -pero tenía miedo, de no ser adecuada para él, de causarle problemas... pero también le amaba... aunque pensara que el sacrificio estaba en que yo renunciara a nuestra felicidad- Esme me miraba sin comprender.

-Después de todo lo ocurrido, con el lío de las fotos y de nuestra ruptura... tenía miedo de lo que pensara la gente. Me pidió que me casara con él antes de irme a Forks... le dije que no; pero mi padre...- le expliqué, pero me interrumpió.

-Eso me lo contó Sue ayer. Créeme, te entiendo mejor que nadie. Yo también he pasado por esos temores- me relataba.

-Pero no puedo estar sin él... me va a costar acostumbrarme a ésto... per...- me cortó.

-Todos vamos a ayudarte, eso ya lo sabes. Aprovechad estas semanas... en cuánto volvamos a Londres, empezará el jaleo- me recordó.

-Eso me lo puedo imaginar... Edward me ha explicado dónde viviremos... y hemos decidido el lugar de la boda- le conté. Ella me miraba, esperando las novedades.

-En la catedral; nos gusta más que Westminster- le aclaré.

-Es muy bonita. Después habrá cena y baile en palacio- me explicó.

-¿Habrá celebraciones unos días antes, cómo en el resto de los países europeos?- indagué curiosa.

-Eso lo hablaremos; tres días antes es el cumpleaños de Edward... pero si, habrá cena de gala, y seguramente, el gobierno organizará actos en vuestro honor, para todos los invitados. Podríamos hacer que coincidiera con su cumpleaños- digería las palabras de Esme, pensando las reacciones.

-¿También podrán ir mi familia y amigos?, ¿o sólo es para los invitados reales?-.

-Claro que podrán venir, cielo. Por eso en septiembre, el día del anuncio, tu padre y Sue estarán aquí. Vamos a empezar a discutir todas esas cuestiones... pero obviamente, tu familia y amigos son invitados prioritarios... por mucho rey y presidente que venga- me tranquilizó.

-¿Estabas muy nerviosa el día que se anunció vuestro compromiso?-.

-Un poco, pero Carlisle me tranquilizó. Al final fue todo bien... y el vuestro será así... te preocupas demasiado- dijo palmeando mi mano.

-¿Qué me pongo?- murmuré, resoplando fastidiada... pero Esme me oyó.

-Alice te ayudará con eso. No tienes que vestir muy seria, eres joven. Hoy en día hay trajes muy juveniles, para todas las ocasiones. No tienes que ir con un traje chaqueta serio y recatado. Hoy en día hay trajes muy bonitos y actuales, vestidos y abriguitos a juego, vestidos de fiesta... bolsos, sombreros, tocados... tranquila por eso-.

-Tendré que renovar mi vestuario- musité -quiero estar bien- dije, mordiéndome el labio -voy a arruinar a Charlie y Sue-. Ella rió divertida, por mi comentario.

-En parte... y otra parte te lo regalaré yo misma- me ofreció.

-Esme... no quiero que gastéis todo ese dinero- protesté.

-Debo convertirte en la mejor princesa que haya tenido Gran Bretaña. Tómalo cómo mi regalo... y el de Alice- estaba asombrada, eran todos tan generosos conmigo.

-Sin embargo, el traje de novia te lo van a regalar tu padre y Sue, ayer me lo dijeron- me confesó cual secreto de estado -¿tienes una idea de lo que quieres llevar?-.

Suspiré... mi traje de novia... algo sí había pensado. Iba responderla, cuándo vimos a Edward y Carlisle acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- le preguntó Esme a su marido.

-Si, ahora te contará Edward- me dijo mi suegro.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunté asustada. Edward se acercó a mi, rodeándome la cintura.

-No cariño. Simplemente iba a contarte nuestro primer viaje oficial- dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Abrí los ojos, por la sorpresa.

-Iba a ir yo sólo... pero dado los acontecimientos, ahora tendré compañía. ¿Qué piensas de ir a Italia?- literalmente pegaba saltitos, al igual que mi cuñada.

-¿De verdad?, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- interrogué.

-A finales de octubre, una semana. Los próximos viajes serán cuándo hayamos hecho los exámenes finales, en febrero. Estaremos tres días en Roma; se inaugura el nuevo edificio de la Embajada, y hay algunos actos más a los que tendremos que asistir. Después, los cuatro días restantes, nos dedicaremos a hacer turismo, de forma privada-.

-¿Podemos hacer eso?- mi mente vagaba ilusionada, imaginándome a los dos, paseando de la mano, cómo una pareja normal, por las calles de Roma.

-Claro que sí. Estos años he ido sólo a los viajes, o con mis padres y mi hermana... de modo que cumplía mis obligaciones, y para casa- me relató -recorreremos Roma dos días... después nos vamos a Venecia- me llevé las manos a la boca, impresionada y feliz.

-Esta es una de las ventajas de nuestro trabajo- decía Carlisle, pagado de si mismo.

-¿Te hace ilusión?- sondeó mi novio, mirándome fijamente. Me lancé a sus brazos, riendo contenta.

-Claro que sí... es un sueño; gracias por dejarme ir. Sé que los primeros días tendremos trabajo -aclaré- ante la divertida mirada de Esme y Carlisle.

-Vaya... ella se lo toma más en serio qué tu- decía Carlisle, picando en bromas a su hijo.

-Gracias por tu confianza, papá- le devolvió la broma, ante las risas del resto. Nos dejaron a solas, y le di un gran beso a Edward, en agradecimiento.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó divertido, una vez le liberé.

-Por todo... ir a Italia siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños... bueno, conocer Europa- le recordé. El negó con la cabeza, acariciando mi mejilla con la palma de su mano.

-Hay tantos lugares qué quiero enseñarte... y ahora tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo- me dijo, sonriendo contento.

-Y no podría tener un guía mejor- añadí, guiñándole y ojo y besándole otra vez, con mi corazón de nuevo en su lugar, cómo siempre debió haber sido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esas semanas de agosto pasaron muy rápido. Apenas me separé de Edward; después de tantos meses alejados, lo único que queríamos era estar juntos, y disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía.

Finalmente, mi examen se adelantó unos días, de modo que en vez del ocho, lo tuve el tres de septiembre, y gracias a dios, lo aprobé sin problemas. Regresamos a Londres dos días antes, coincidiendo con la vuelta de Emmet y Rosalie. Mi amiga, nada más verme, se arrojó a mis brazos, felicitándole y brincando de alegría según le iba contando las novedades. Se pasó media hora con su cara pegada a mi mano, girándola y alejándola, para observar el anillo y estudiarlo con todo el detenimiento del mundo.

Emmet también me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso, hasta que Edward le paró, viendo mi cara, verde del mareo... pero con Edward hizo lo mismo, cogiéndole y dándole vueltas cómo si estuvieran bailando. También recibimos la felicitación del personal; todavía recordaba emocionada cómo nos abrazaron Emily y Maguie. Después de hablar con mi padre y Sue unas cuantas veces, quedaron en que llegarían el día veinte a Londres. El día para el anuncio quedó fijado el veintitrés, pero se mandaría una nota de prensa sólo dos días antes, convocando a los medios y dando la noticia de forma oficial.

Finalmente, tuve que renunciar a la beca; no estaba bien visto que la futura princesa de Gales estuviera becada, dado los recursos económicos que tenía la familia real; después de largas conversaciones entre nuestros padres, al final Charlie no dio su brazo a torcer, diciendo que el se encargaría gustoso de mi último año de estudios, pese a las protestas de Carlisle, que insistía en hacerse cargo.

La casa real también habló con el decano del King´s College; claro está, le tuvieron que contar la situación, rogándole encarecidamente que por favor, no dijera ni una palabra acerca de la boda, hasta que se hiciera oficial. Aceptaron nuestra petición sin problemas. Había algunas asignaturas de cuarto que tendríamos que estudiar los dos cuatrimestres de golpe; otras en las que podríamos complementarlo con trabajos y ensayos... y el proyecto de fin de carrera, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Finalmente, decidimos que escribiríamos el proyecto final, para exponerlo a finales de mayo, delante de un tribunal evaluador, junto con otros alumnos de quinto curso.

Ayudada por Rose y un empleado de palacio, recogí las pocas cosas que había dejado en el apartamento del campus de Grenwich, para llevarlas al que sería mi hogar a partir de ahora. Por orden de Carlisle y Esme, Preston había mandado llamar a un arquitecto, para que hiciese el proyecto de lo que sería nuestra casa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cómo las obras estaban por empezar, decidimos pasarnos a otra habitación, de modo que estuvimos dos días de mudanza. Un poco apartadas del resto, teníamos una pequeña sala, con un espacio para estudiar, el dormitorio y un enorme baño... y un pequeño cuartito pequeño, que sería, cómo decía Alice, mi armario provisional... aunque fuera un poco más pequeño que mi cuarto de Forks.

La prensa se dio cuenta de que había ajetreo en palacio, y las sospechas y rumores que el príncipe y su novia habían retomado la relación no se hicieron esperar; sobre todo el día en que nos descubrieron de incógnito en una tienda. Rose se había apuntado a las compras, que no pude aplazar más, para mi interno pesar. Alice, ella y yo recorrimos las más exclusivas boutiques de Londres.

Dado que mi pequeña cuñada era de sobra conocida por las tiendas, me pasé tres días enteros de probador en probador. Compré desde ropa interior, hasta zapatos, pasando por trajes, vestidos, ropa informal, vestidos de noche, tanto largos como cortos. Incluso sombreros y tocados.

Reconozco que Alice y Rose tenían un gusto impecable; la única condición que les puse es que quería cosas sencillas. Ellas rodaron los ojos, diciéndome que la sencillez no estaba reñida con la elegancia... y en el fondo tenían razón, sobre todo al verme enfundada en uno de los vestidos de fiesta, del que me enamoré al instante, nada más la dependienta me lo enseñó. Al ver la etiqueta, por poco me caigo al suelo; jamás pensé que vestiría ropa de diseñadores tan conocidos... pero el vestido era un sueño, no lo podía negar.

Me sentí mal la noche del segundo día de compras, hablando con Charlie y Sue; el dinero que mi padre me dio al venir a Londres iba bajando poco a poco, debido a las compras. Aunque Alice y Rose me regalaron cosas, al igual que Esme, Carlisle y Edward, me sentía rara gastando tanto dinero... y un poco culpable, no lo podía negar. Mi padre me dio un sermón, al igual que Sue, diciéndome que para algo que podían pagar ellos sin discutir, siempre de buenas, con los padres de Edward, que no protestara tanto y que les dejara hacerlo.

También llame a Ángela mientras estuvimos en Windsor. Contándole las noticias... e invitándoles a la boda. Sabía que tanto ella como Ben guardarían el secreto, y no me equivocaba. Edward y yo casi la podíamos sentir pegar brincos por su casa de Forks. Por supuesto que aceptaron encantados, y le prometí que en Navidades le llevaría la invitación. Le pedí a Edward pasar mis últimas navidades de soltera en mi casa, a lo que él accedió gustoso, incluso dijo que vendría conmigo.

De eso estábamos hablando una mañana, a una semana de la llegada de mis padres, cuándo Preston llamó a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Adelante- miré extrañada a Edward, no esperábamos ni visita ni teníamos que hablar con nadie esa tarde; su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros, sin saber nada él tampoco

-Perdonen por la interrupción alteza, señorita Isabella; sus padres los esperan en la sala- nos informó.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó curioso mi novio, mientras nos levantábamos del sofá.

-Mejor vengan conmigo; allí les explicaremos- nos dijo, para después salir de la habitación.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿hay algún problema?- Edward me tomó de la mano, intentando tranquilizarme.

-No lo sé cariño, pero estate tranquila- asentí mientras llegábamos a la sala. Aparte de sus padres, todos estaban allí, tanto mis cuñados como Rose y Emmet, al igual que Sam.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó inquieto, al ver las caras que reinaban en la sala. Esme tenía los ojos rojos, signo de qué había estado llorando; la cara de mi suegro brillaba de sudor, a cuenta del cabreo que tenía encima.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, tendiéndonos un sobre. Edward lo cogió, preguntándole con la mirada.

Varias fotos, de tamaño de un folio, aparecieron en nuestras manos. En ellas se veía una gran casa, que no reconocí. Varias personas salían y entraban de ella... y en una de esas fotos, estaba Félix.

No entendía nada; estaba claro que se trataba de lago de las dichosas fotos. Miré a Edward, esperando una explicación... y de verdad, me dio miedo. Sus ojos se salían de las órbitas, y la vena de su cuello se fue hinchando, llena de rabia.

-¿Qué ocurre?; Edward, me estás asustando.

-Es la casa de Eleazar y Victoria- me explicó, siseando furioso.

-¡Qué!- estaba tan sorprendida, que caí al sofá, aterrizando con un pequeño bote. Ahora entendía las lágrimas de Esme... y las caras de furia y de rabia contenida.

-Cuándo fuimos a comer a casa de Eleazar por su cumpleaños, Tanya hizo un comentario... bastante sospechoso, acerca de las fotos- nos explicó Jasper. Miré incrédula a Edward.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- soltó las fotos encima de la mesa, sentándose a mi lado.

-Yo no fui, estaba de viaje oficial... y tampoco me contasteis nada- le reprochó a su hermana.

-Tampoco le contamos nada a papá y mamá; teníamos que tener pruebas contundentes... de modo que les pedimos a nuestros amigos periodistas que vigilaran a Félix y a Eleazar- aclaró mi cuñada.

-Al pillar a Félix, dedujimos que se pondría en contacto con sus compinches, ya que nos dijo que no había actuado sólo- Sam hablaba, todavía incrédulo por las noticias.

-Y lo qué dijo Tanya... nos dio que pensar- acabó Jasper.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunté en un susurro.

-Estaba sorprendida; obviamente era una fachada perfecta... pero insinuó algo así que cómo era posible que le hubieran robado las fotos a Edward- nos explicó.

-De sus documentos privados- añadió Jasper.

Cómo no lo pensamos antes... Eleazar y su familia...pero era impensable que le hiciera eso a su propia hermanastra. Sabía que Tanya perseguía a Edward a toda costa, pero nunca imaginé que su venganza fuera de ese calibre. Miré a mi prometido, paseando furioso de un lado a otro del salón, revolviéndose el pelo y jurando en hebreo.

-Cálmate cariño- me puse de pie, llegando a su altura. Me tomó de las manos, suspirando enfadado.

-No puedo calmarme... nos han hecho mucho daño, nos la han jugado... ¡y por su culpa, hemos estado sufriendo muchos meses!- terminó de decir, elevando bastante el tono de voz.

Asentí derrotada, mientras me miraba se posaba en Esme. Para ella había sido un palo tremendo, su propia familia había hecho todo ésto. Me acerqué a ella.

-Lo siento mucho Esme- ella palmeó mi mano, en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada hija... nunca me he llevado especialmente bien con Eleazar... pero no me esperaba esta puñalada por la espalda- me dijo, conteniendo un pequeño sollozo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Rose, tan sorprendida como todos, hizo la pregunta que me hacía yo para mis adentros.

-Desde luego, llamarlos y que nos lo expliquen... pero ésto no quedará así; éste no me conoce cabreado- murmuraba Edward entre dientes. Carlisle me dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Te aseguro que van a responder ante mi, Bella. Y van a pagar todo el daño que han causado- nunca había visto tan enfadado a mi suegro... en verdad intimidaba.

-¿Y si nos lo niegan?- la pregunta de Emmet resonó en la habitación.

-Vamos a llamar a Félix el mismo día. Les someteremos a un careo- Preston respondió a la pregunta.

-Hay pruebas contundentes... asustándoles un poco, alguien terminará confesando- dijo Sam.

-Esme va a llamar a Eleazar esta misma noche, fingiendo de que no pasa nada. Les haremos venir aquí, con la excusa de que les invitamos a comer- nos explicó Carlisle.

Después de unos minutos hablando, Sam tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-Majestad; los periodistas que han vigilado la casa de Eleazar están aquí todavía. Ellos mismos han traído las fotos en mano- nos dijo.

-Que no se vayan todavía. Quiero darles las gracias, por todo lo que han hecho. Alice, Jasper, venid con nosotros -se giró, mirándonos a Edward y a mi- ¿queréis salir también?-.

Miré a mi novio, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Pueden vernos juntos?- le pregunté.

-No creo que digan nada; sabrán guardar el secreto hasta dentro de una semana- nos aclaró Sam.

Se adelantaron todos, dejándonos a Edward y a mi unos momentos a solas.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuré. Edward me abrazó, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.-

-Tranquila cariño... te aseguro que nos la van a pagar todas juntas, por todo lo que hemos sufrido-.

La angustia y el dolor, del recuerdo de aquellos meses horribles, volvió a mi memoria, haciendo que toda la rabia y frustración que sentía, salieran de mis ojos, en forma de lágrimas.

-Maldita niñata oxigenada- siseé cabreada.

-Tranquila cielo, eso dejámelo a mi... aunque reconozco que estás muy sexy enfadada- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida, intentando que sonriera un poco, cosa que consiguió.

-¿Quieres que salgamos?- me preguntó.

-Me gustaría darles las gracias, por todo lo que han hecho- reconocí -se lo merecen-.

-Eso es cierto; vamos entonces- me cogió de la mano, saliendo al pasillo. Me paré en uno de los enormes espejos que colgaban de la pared, arreglándome la ropa y peinándome un poco.

-Estás muy bien cariño- me piropeó Edward, esperando con paciencia. Una vez paramos tras la puerta, notó mis nervios, y me rodeó con sus brazos, dándome un beso que me dejó atontada.

-¿Preparada?- suspiré profundamente, tomando su mano y adentrándonos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Salón azul del Palacio de Buckingham**_

Jacob, Seth y Leah abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa cuándo vieron entrar allí a los mismísimos reyes, acompañados de la princesa Alice y del duque de Norfolk, seguidos por Sam Ulley.

-Señor Black, señor Clearwater, señorita Leah. Queremos darles las gracias, por todo lo que han hecho- la voz del rey denotaba simpatía y cercanía. Nunca lo habían visto fuera de las ruedas de prensa, y por supuesto, era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a ellos, sin protocolo de por medio.

-Gracias por aclarar este embrollo- la reina estaba triste y consternada.

-No se merecen. Se hizo mucho daño a dos personas que no lo merecían en absoluto. Lamento que haya tenido que enterarse de esta manera, majestad- Leah se dirigió a la reina, suponiendo cómo lo estaba pasando por su mente.

-Era impensable que los Platt estuvieran metidos en el lío- añadió Seth.

-Pero cuándo la princesa nos relató la conversación con su sobrina... sospechoso era, indudablemente- relató Jake.

-De verdad, muchas gracias por todo. Espero volver a verles por aquí, cubriendo los actos y ruedas de prensa oficiales. Sam hablará con sus superiores, tendrán acreditaciones permanentes; desde ahora consideren ésta su segunda casa- se miraron sorprendidos, y agradecieron de corazón las palabras del rey.

-Hagan llegar nuestros saludos al príncipe Edward- dijo Leah.

-Y que ha sido un auténtico placer poder aclarar todo este tema- añadió Jake. Los reyes se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Se la van a dar ellos mismos- se miraron sin entender nada. El ruido de la puerta, hizo que giraran sus cabezas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al ver aparecer al príncipe Edward... de la mano de Isabella.

El príncipe les dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora; la pobre chica estaba un poco roja de vergüenza, agarrada fuertemente de la mano del príncipe.

-Sé que lo conocen, pero no en persona. Les presento al príncipe Edward... y a su prometida, la señorita Isabella Swan- la voz de Sam resonó en la habitación. Seth y Jake se miraron asombrados, mientras Leah esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

La pareja de acercó, y Edward les ofreció su mano, al igual que ella.

-Es un placer conocerles personalmente- la suave voz del príncipe hizo babear mentalmente a Leah... qué chico tan encantador.

-El gusto es nuestro alteza, señorita Isabella; y dejen que les demos la enhorabuena- Seth habló con cautela, en nombre de los tres.

-Muchas gracias; supongo que pondrán guardar el secreto, hasta el día veintitrés- les dijo el príncipe, mirando a su novia con una pequeña sonrisa, que ella correspondió tímidamente.

-Ese día se citará aquí a los medios, para hacer público el compromiso- aclaró Sam.

-Vaya... por fin Londres tendrá una boda real- dijo Jake sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Todos rieron, incluida la real pareja.

-Nosotros también queríamos agradecerles todo lo que han descubierto, lo hemos pasado muy mal. Gracias de verdad- el príncipe miró a su prometida, tranquilizándola con la mirada. Ella se volvió a los periodistas, hablando y, por primera vez, escucharon su voz.

-Gracias de corazón. Cierto que lo pasamos muy mal con la publicación de las fotos... y jamás se hubiera sabido nada, de no ser por su ayuda- su tímido tono de voz, pero a la vez dulce y cariñoso, les dejó sorprendidos a los tres.

-Yo... quería pedirles disculpas... por haber sacado las fotos de su estancia en EEUU...- Bella y el príncipe negaron con la cabeza.

-Es su trabajo, señor Black- dijo ella.

-Cierto es que nos pilló todo de sorpresa... ahora espero que no me agobie, preguntándome cuándo me voy a casar- la broma de Edward hizo que el ambiente se relajara. La familia charló unos minutos más con ellos, en un ambiente relajado y distendido. Se despidieron hasta la próxima semana, ya que los tres estarían aquí, cubriendo el anuncio del compromiso.

-Menuda sorpresa...- Seth no sabía qué decir, estaban los tres atónitos.

-¿Queréis saber mi opinión?- preguntó Jake, una vez salieron del edificio, camino a los coches- me alegro mucho por ellos... ella es encantadora-.

-Se nota que se quieren muchísimo... y creo que vamos a tener a una princesa cercana con los ingleses- concordó Leah.

-Hacen una pareja estupenda... ¿estarán aquí los Platt el día del anuncio?- preguntó Seth, con una sonrisa malévola.

-No creo... pero la cara de la sobrinísima será un poema; me duele en el alma perdérmela- los tres rieron por la contestación de Jake... pero no se podían ni imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir en palacio mañana mismo... ni la caras de la familia Platt.


	33. La prometida del príncipe

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Lo prometido es deuda, siguiente capi. Se me hacía muy largo no actualizar hasta la semana que viene... y sé que esperáis el capítulo... es largo, así que disfrutad.**

** Os preguntaréis qué hace esta loca, a estas horas de la madruguda (hora española), actualizando... pero he tenido que sustituír a una compañera por una emergencia, así que llevo desde las tres de la tarde en el hospi (sólo les falta ponerme una cama, para vivir aquí, xDD)... y de paso aprovecho, y ya os lo dejo. **

**No sé si os gustará la venganza de la familia hacia los Platt... pero tened en cuenta que no pueden hacer nada escandaloso. A mi parecer, dado lo que representan Carlisle y su familia, no estaría bien... pero dicen que el mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio, ¿no?.**

**Aparte... Audrey, Noe, Esbemo... todas en general... sé que esperáis el momento en que comparezcan ante la prensa... ya me diréis la opinión, si os lo imaginabais así. ****Para el viaje a Italia aun quedan dos o tres capítulos por lo menos... y tranquilas... que el fic todavía no termina, ni por asomo.**

**Audrey, cómo no tienes cuenta no te puedo contestar... a mi también me va bastante el tema, se nota verdad?**

**Atal... ¿cómo están mis chicas del otro foro?; mándales muchos besos de mi parte... y otro enorme para ti, amiga.**

**Noe: MUACKS! (tienes que darme la receta de las salchichas al vino xDD)**

**Sil: ¿dónde estás?; a ver si hablamos un día de éstos... un beso guapa.**

**Y ahora sí que sí, me despido de vosotras hasta la semana que viene. Prometo estar aquí el lunes o el martes, como mucho. **

**Gracias por vuestras opiniones , alertas y favoritos... a veces eso es lo único que te hace seguir con la historia, que hay muchos capis que me cuesta horrores escribirlos. **

**Pasad un buen finde... prometo tomarme una copa a vuestra salud, en la boda de mi amiga ; ).**

* * *

_Capítulo 32: La prometida del príncipe_

**EDWARD PVO**

La rabia que sentía era tal, que me daban ganas de cargarme los jarrones de palacio, pese a lo que me dijeran los de conservación y patrimonio. Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes... Eleazar... reconozco que a mi no me pudiera ni ver... pero no tengo la culpa de que no me guste su sobrina. El daño que nos habían hecho a Bella y a mi no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida, por no hablar de lo que tenía que estar sintiendo mi madre en estos momentos... traicionada por su propia familia.

Mi niña intentó calmarme... y por ella, lo hice, aunque sólo fuera una fachada. Me relajé y fuimos al encuentro de los periodistas, para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho. Bella se agarró fuertemente de mi mano mientras entrábamos. Charlamos unos minutos con ellos, y una vez ya en nuestra habitación, después de cenar, no pude menos que abrazarla con fuerza, diciéndole lo bien que lo había hecho.

-¿De verdad qué lo he hecho bien?, estaba muy nerviosa- dijo, todavía ruborizada.

-Has estado estupenda, cariño. Se notaba que estabas un poco nerviosa, casi me rompes la mano- expresé divertido- pero es normal, ya te irás acostumbrando-.

-Lo siento- susurró con culpa, mordiéndose el labio y agachando sus ojitos -no quería hacerte daño-. Levanté su mentón con uno de mis dedos.

-No pasa absolutamente nada mi vida. Ha sido una especie de ensayo para la semana que viene... ¿crees que te soltaré ese día?, ni lo pienses- le reproché con cariño. Ella me dio las gracias con un tierno beso, que yo respondí gustoso, alzándola en mis brazos. Nunca entendería cómo había podido vivir sin sus besos... y sin ella, todos estos meses. Ella era mi otra mitad.

-¿Tu madre ha llamado a Eleazar?- me preguntó, una vez nos acurrucamos en la cama.

-Mañana por la mañana estarán aquí. También han mandado llamar a Félix- le conté.

-Tengo ganas de tenerlos delante... para que nos miren a la cara y admitan todo lo que han hecho -refunfuñó, con la frente arrugada -¿qué crees que harán tus padres?- me interrogó seria.

-No lo sé mi niña; en lo que a nosotros respecta, vetarlos en todas las ocasiones en las que estemos nosotros... y por supuesto, en las de la boda; no los quiero cerca de ti- siseé entre dientes. Ella asintió, meditando otra pregunta.

-¿Sería rebajarse a su altura, si te digo que me gustaría que los periodistas destaparan la historia, y exponerlos a ellos a la opinión publica?- suspiré pensando, mientras la acercaba más a mi cuerpo.

-Yo también lo he pensado... pero no sé si eso sería correcto por nuestra parte- dije fastidiado. Ella me dio la razón, asintiendo con la cabeza y bostezando a la vez.

-Duérmete cariño- susurré en voz baja, dejando un suave beso en su frente y tapándola. Ella siguió abrazada a mi, cerrando despacio los ojos. Lo acontecido las últimas horas me tuvo un buen rato desvelado. Observaba a Bella dormir, con las graciosas muecas que ponía. Intenté conciliar el sueño, jurándome que estos impresentables me las pagarían, todos y cada uno de los desplantes que había sufrido Bella... y el tema de las fotos.

A la mañana siguiente mi niña estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que todos los que estaban enterados de lo sucedido. Le dije a Bella que esperara fuera, que primero hablaríamos mis padres, Jasper y yo con ellos, a solas. Ella asintió, sabía que no quería cruzarse con ellos, al menos de momento.

-Tranquila cariño, no será muy difícil- le dije, tomándola de las manos y dejando un suave beso en ellas. Alice la agarró de los hombros, apartándola de mi.

-Vamos Bellie, tranquila, enseguida entraremos- ambas se alejaron, y entré al salón, dónde ya estaban mis padres y Jasper. Debíamos aparentar normalidad. Diez minutos después, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los mayordomos, anunciando a la desagradable visita. Primero entraron Eleazar y Victoria, del brazo y con una mirada arrogante y altiva, seguidos de Tanya... con un modelito incapaz de creer. Nada más verme, se acercó a mi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eddie... demasiado tiempo sin vernos- haciendo acopio de valor, me acerqué a ella, para darle dos besos. Ella se sorprendió, pero una mirada triunfal apareció en su cara. Después de saludar a mis tíos, mi padre les invitó a tomar asiento. Dejamos que ellos empezaran a hablar... y así lo hicieron.

-¿Cómo estás Edward?; te vemos muy bien- la voz de mi tía apartó la idea de mi cabeza, de pegarle un puñetazo a su marido.

-Voy mejor- repuse, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vemos que has superado la ruptura con tu novia...pero han salido rumores de que volvéis a estar juntos- relató Tanya, de forma casual. Jasper me dirigió una perfecta ceja arqueada... con un asombro que ni el mejor actor podría interpretar.

-¿Es cierto eso Edward?; vaya... pensé que habías aprendido la lección- me dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Eleazar, con el ceño fruncido. Mi madre contestó, con tranquilidad y parsimonia.

-Simplemente que Edward se dio cuenta de cómo era en realidad Bella... sólo ella pudo haber filtrado esas fotos a la prensa-. La cara de los tres era de total sorpresa, mirándose entre ellos.

-Entonces... ¿fue ella?- interrogó alucinada Victoria. Rodé mentalmente los ojos... ¿cómo podían ser tan falsos?.

-No tenemos otra opción. Alguien sacó las fotos del ordenador de Edward... y son fotos personales; sólo ellos las tenían- la voz de mi padre, seria, retumbó en la sala.

-Pues si fue ella... menudo problema te has quitado de encima- dijo Tanya, mandado una mirada sospechosa a su tía.

-Tenía yo razón; esa niña no era apropiada. Espero que a partir de ahora, nos des una Princesa de Gales que realmente merezcamos- dijo mi tío, pagado de si mismo. Me estaban sacando de mis casillas, no podía tolerar que hablaran así de mi Bella... empezaba el asunto.

-Pues... creo que he encontrado a la buena- canturreé contento, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y cuándo nos la vas a presentar?- pude entrever un deje de fastidio en la voz de Tanya.

-Vendrá luego. Era un sorpresa que os tenía preparada... pero antes quisiéramos haceros unas preguntas- mi voz se fue poniendo seria por momentos. Mi padre se levantó, cogiendo una de las fotos... concretamente, en la que salía Félix entrando en su casa.

-¿Conocéis a este hombre?- le preguntó a Victoria. Mi tío estaba impasible... pero mi tía se quedó callada, con la foto en la mano.

-Lo conocemos de verlo aquí, ha trabajado para vosotros- contestó Eleazar, sin entender nada -vino a pedirme trabajo-.

-¿Y de nada más?- me levanté, quedando enfrente de ellos.

-No- negaron a coro.

-Pues es curioso... porque el si que os conoce; es más... afirma que le pagasteis por un trabajito que hizo el verano pasado- explicó Jasper, mirando a la familia.

-Eso es mentira- dijo Eleazar al instante.

-No os preocupéis, vamos a averiguarlo enseguida- mi padre se acercó al teléfono, presionando un botón. Por la puerta aparecieron Preston, el coronel Somerland, Emmet... y el aludido. Las caras de Eleazar y su familia no tenían precio.

-Tanya... antes de explicar nada, te doy las gracias. Por descubrirte tú misma, con el comentario que hiciste acerca de las fotos de Edward... eso nos puso bajo sospecha- la explicación de Jasper dejó a la chica fuera de combate, ante la reprobatoria mirada de sus padres. Mi padre tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-Félix, ¿es cierto lo que nos has contado hace un rato?; ¿fue Eleazar el que te proporcionó el microchip para acceder al ordenador de Edward, y te pagó para que le consiguieras esas fotos?-. Mis tíos se pusieron de pie, ofendidos por la acusación.

-¡Eso no es cierto!; ¡este tipo miente!- bramó como loco.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu propia familia?- mi tía estaba muy nerviosa.

-Precisamente, nunca me lo hubiese esperado de vosotros- habló mi madre, seria y enfadada.

-Félix, ¿es cierto?- preguntó de nuevo mi padre. Éste agachó la cabeza unos momentos, para asentir despacio.

-Sí, fueron ellos. Lo que les he contado hace un rato es verdad, se lo juro- su voz mostraba ansiedad.

-¡Mentiroso!- bramó mi tío.

-Pensábamos someteros a un careo... pero creo que no será necesario. Vuestros nervios os delatan- le dijo mi madre, negando con la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que yo también puedo amargarte la vida cómo nunca habrías imaginado... ¿por qué lo hicisteis?- la voz de mi padre hizo que los tres se encogieran levemente.

-¿Te imaginas lo que dirá la prensa si ésto sale a la luz?- le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa malvada.

-No seríais capaces de ello- soltó mi tía, con tono arrogante.

-No me pongas a prueba- mi voz nunca sonó tan fría y enojada. Se quedaron callados unos instantes... hasta que mi tío habló.

-¿Cuánto te han pagado ellos, maldito bastardo?, ¿no fue suficiente con las diez mil libras que te dí?- por fin confesaban de una vez. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, llenos de rabia.

-No le hemos pagado más que lo que le correspondía por su despido. Pero le hemos explicado los inconvenientes de jugársela a la familia real- explicó mi padre.

-Y vosotros lo habéis hecho; ¿por qué?- la pregunta de mi madre resonó en la habitación.

-Responde a su majestad- instó Preston a mi tío.

-Coronel, llévese a Félix, por favor- los aludidos salieron de la sala, seguidos por Preston.

-¿Tan mal os hemos tratado, para hacerle eso a Bella y a mi hijo?- seguía preguntando mi madre.

-Ella no es apropiada- masculló entre dientes.

-No creo que seas el indicado para opinar nada. ¡¿Cómo pudisteis hacernos ésto?- me acerqué a él, quedando a unos pocos centímetros.

-¡¿Estás rabioso, porque no me he fijado en tu sobrinita?- seguí chillando -siempre te has aprovechado del nombre y la posición de mi madre... y con Tanya de princesa, ni te cuento- mascullaba furioso -y encima, tenéis el valor de seguir acusando a Bella hasta hace unos minutos... y el tema de si es o no es apropiada... eso lo decido yo- seguí siseando.

-Habéis hecho mucho daño a mi hijo... y a toda la familia. Por vuestra culpa, han estado separados- les reprochó mi madre, furiosa.

-No comprendo por qué esa niña es tan venerada en esta casa; además, no vale para este mundo- les miraba fijamente, esperando una explicación.

-Vamos, no ha sido capaz de soportar la presión. Seguro que esa noche perdisteis los nervios y discutisteis... ¿crees que así debe actuar una futura reina?- miraba incrédulo a mi tío... ¿cómo podían ser tan cínico y frío?.

-Ella es muchas cosas que, desgraciadamente, tu sobrina no es; no le llega a Bella a la suela del zapato- le expliqué, con una sonrisa, mientras iba hacia la puerta. La abrí un poco, y allí estaba Bella con mi hermana. La cara de mi niña estaba roja e hinchada, señal de qué había estado llorando. Le tomé de la mano, acariciándola un poco y adentrándola en la sala. Estaba muy nerviosa, y su mano temblaba ligeramente en la mía, pero miraba a los presentes fijamente.

-Vaya... así que los rumores eran ciertos, has vuelto con ella- dijo Tanya, sin esconder su genio -te felicito querida-.

-Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra- murmuró Bella en voz alta y cortante.

-¿Así que la señorita se da aires de grandeza?- solté la mano de Bella, encarando a mi tía.

-No te vuelvas a dirigir a ella de esa forma, ¿me has entendido?- mi paciencia se estaba acabando, y sentí a Bella tirar de mi brazo.

-Edward, por favor- susurró nerviosa. Me dio una mirada de súplica, y me alejé de esa odiosa mujer. Pasó su mano por mi brazo, queriendo tranquilizarme.

-Qué tierno...- la voz de mi tío, de burla absoluta, hizo que mi genio volviera -espero lo pases bien con ella Edward- mi respiración se agitó, por lo que estaba insinuando. Tanya miró a Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Pensabas que llegarías a casarte con él?; eres una ingenua- no pude aguantarlo más, me liberé del agarre de Bella y me dirigí a mi tío, agarrando su traje y zaradeándolo.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella de esa forma, ¿me has entendido?- por la mirada que le dediqué, simplemente tragó saliva, intentando zafarse.

-Basta- siseó mi padre.

Le solté, volviendo a lado de Bella y rodeando su cintura con uno de mis brazos, atrayéndola a mi lado.

-No voy a permitir que se insulte a nadie de mi familia... y menos tolerarlo de vosotros- dijo mi madre. Mi tía rodó los ojos, mientras Tanya bufaba.

-Ella no pertenece a la familia- dijo mi prima postiza, cómo si fuera obvio.

-Te equivocas... tengo la gran alegría de presentaros a la prometida de mi hijo- el silencio reinó en la sala, a cuenta de las palabras de mi madre.

-¡Qué!- la chillona voz de Tanya casi nos dejó sordos.

-Así es; Edward y Bella van a casarse- explicó Jasper, de la mano de Alice, que miraba a mi prima con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Mi tía se sentó de nuevo, impresionada por la noticia; mi tío no sabía dónde meterse... y Tanya se puso a dar chillidos, cómo una loca.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!; ¡mírala bien!. Ni siquiera es inglesa... ¿por qué ella?- preguntaba colérica.

-Porque ella es muchas cosas que tú no eres... y por supuesto, porque la amo- Bella me dedicó una sonrisa, por las palabras que dije, y se volvió hacia Tanya.

-Lo siento querida- dijo conteniendo la risa, y con un poco de burla. Tanya se apresuró hacia ella, pero un fuerte brazo le cortó el paso.

-No, no, no- le advirtió Emmet, canturreando divertido.

-De modo, que si lo que queríais era separarlos... os ha salido el tiro por la culata- explicó mi hermana.

Mis padres tomaron la palabra.

-Nunca os perdonaremos ésto. No sé que es lo que he podido hacerte yo; siempre he intentado que nos lleváramos bien, a pesar de lo que pasó con nuestras madres- decía mi madre, susurrando con pena en su voz -Carlisle y yo hemos estado hablando; por lo que a nosotros respecta, espero que no volváis a molestarnos. Siento decirlo así, de esta manera... pero no queremos ningún tipo de relación con vosotros- Bella y yo nos miramos, con un alivio en nuestras caras y respirando tranquilos.

-Y te lo advierto -la voz de mi padre inundó la habitación- si volvéis a hablar de nosotros con la prensa... tanto si es bueno como si es malo, os juro que todo ésto saldrá a la luz, con mi expresa autorización – recalcó

-Y por supuesto, si los medios se enteran del compromiso antes del día veintitrés, también- añadí.

-Pe... pero Esme- Eleazar tartamudeaba, intentando encontrar palabras que pudieran arreglar la situación -no puedes hacernos ésto, somos tu familia; te aseguro que repararemos el dañ...- mi madre negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora vienen las disculpas?, ¿se os termina el chollo?- mi padre no evitaba el ser sarcástico -¿crees que no sabemos que has aprovechado la posición de mi mujer, para hacer esa fortuna que posees?-.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió, ofendido.

-Pues los comentarios apuntan a que es todo lo contrario- añadió mi hermana.

-¿Crees que no tenemos constancia de todos los trapicheos que has hecho, utilizando el nombre de tu hermana para introducirte en determinado círculos sociales... y hacer negocios?- preguntaba mi padre, con una ceja arqueada. El silencio de mi tío, sin argumentos, fue la respuesta a todo. Victoria seguía sentada, incapaz de sostenernos la mirada, y Tanya paseaba de un lado a otro furiosa.

-La ambición os ha cegado- les reproché -más os vale que cuándo salgáis por esa puerta no se os ocurra aparecer por aquí, ni molestarnos... ni a mi ni a ella- les advertí amenazante, mirando a mi niña.

Eleazar miraba mi madre, pero ésta apartó su mirada. Mi padre se volvió, cogiendo de nuevo el teléfono. Preston apareció.

-Por favor, acompaña a Eleazar y a su familia a la salida- le pidió.

-Esme, por favor- Victoria tenía la cara constreñida en una mueca de horror.

-Si son tan amables, por favor- Preston les indicó la puerta, con un movimiento de su brazo. El matrimonio salió sin dirigirnos una sola mirada... pero Tanya se paró delante nuestro, encarándose con Bella.

-Te saliste con la tuya... el habría acabado siendo mío- le murmuró... esta niña era tonta de remate. Iba a apartar a Bella, pero no me dejó.

-Creo que estás equivocada... querida prima- canturreó mi novia, con una mueca de burla.

-Eres un zor...- me interpuse entre las dos.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa palabra... o me importará un comino que seas una mujer- algo debió ver en la expresión de mi cara, ya que se dio la vuelta, haciendo una gran salida dramática, cual diva ofendida.

-Tanya... un consejo- mi hermana se acercó a ella, con una cara inocente y cándida.

-La próxima vez, échate menos agua oxigenada en el pelo... se nota demasiado... y no se te ocurra volver a insultarla de esa manera- su tono de voz se volvió serio. La aludida se quedó parada en el sitio, roja de furia y vergüenza; finalmente, salió por la puerta.

Bella y yo respiramos aliviados. Por fin nos quitaríamos a estos impresentables de por medio. Ella se abrazó a mi, escondiendo su carita en mi pecho.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya está. No volverán a molestarnos nunca más- le dije en voz baja, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo pueden ser así?- refunfuñó enfadada.

-No le des vueltas, no volveremos a verlos- intenté tranquilizarla, dejando un beso en su arrugada frente -ahora tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos- le dije con una sonrisa. Ella se volvió a abrazar a mi, ante la mirada cariñosa de toda mi familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por fin aclaramos el desagradable asunto, y cerrar de una vez por todas el tema de las fotografías. Tal y cómo me dijo Edward, no volvimos a saber de ellos, aunque nos constaba que habían intentado ponerse en contacto con Esme, en un inútil intento de arreglar la situación. Carlisle nos tranquilizó, y también nos aseguró que si volvían a las andadas, se enterarían los medios... y ellos, dada la situación, no saldrían muy bien parados.

La fecha del anuncio se iba acercando, quedaban tres días, y hoy a primera hora de la tarde llegaban mi padre y Sue. Esa última semana fue un poco ajetreada, preparando cada detalle. Mañana se mandaría la nota oficial, anunciando la noticia a todo el mundo.

En lo que a mis clases, por llamarlo de alguna manera, respecta, Preston me dio un montón de carpetas y folios, con el protocolo de palacio. Me las iba leyendo poco a poco, con la ayuda de Edward y del resto, que me iban aclarando puntos que no entendía. Esa mañana habíamos tenido una reunión con Maguie. Antes de nuestro viaje a Italia, en octubre, teníamos varios compromisos a los que asistir. En todos iba acompañando a Edward, y a veces, a algún otro miembro de la familia, pero en todos estaría él, cosa que me alivió bastante.

Preston también me enseñaba un poco de la historia de la dinastía Cullen, y los símbolos y las diferentes costumbres de cada región del país. Intentaba aprender lo máximo que podía, y poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo, con la ayuda de todos.

Por fin, llegó la hora en la que llegaban mi padre y Sue. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos, y aunque hablara casi a diario con ellos, no era lo mismo. Habíamos aplazado la celebración de mi cumpleaños, para celebrarlo todos juntos. Jasper se fue a recogerlos al aeropuerto; al de un rato de marcharse, Edward y yo, acompañados de la familia, bajamos a la entrada, esperándoles en el jardín.

Intenté retener las lágrimas al verlos bajar... pero la persona que venía con ellos me hizo imposible hacerlo. Miré a Edward, que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

-Era un sorpresa- se excusó mi suegro, con una sonrisa cómplice. Corrí a los brazos de mi abuelita, que me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi niña, mi pequeña- me saludó, dándome besos por toda la cara.

-¿Cómo no me habéis dicho nada?- pregunté, todavía alucinada.

-No sabíamos si podría aguantar el viaje- explicó mi padre -pero nos amenazó con molernos a palos si no la traíamos- explicó divertido, mientras me abrazaba -¿cómo estás hija?, ¿todo bien?- afirmé con la cabeza, mientras saludaba a Sue.

-Estás preciosa hija... y no sabes lo que me alegra ver esa cara de felicidad- me decía. Miré hacia atrás, y observé que mi padre se acercaba a Edward.

-Jefe Swan... yo... quería disculparme, por cómo traté a Bella esa noch...- mi padre le cortó.

-No me debes ninguna explicación, todas las parejas pasan sus momentos de crisis- le dijo, quitando hierro al asunto -está todo olvidado; no puedo negar que ahora mi hija es feliz... y sé que eso es por tu culpa- le dijo con un pequeña sonrisa. Edward respiró aliviado, y mi padre le abrió los brazos.

-Bienvenido a la familia... y te lo repito de nuevo, llámame Charlie- mi novio asintió, abrazándole y palmeándole el hombro. Mientras Edward saludaba a Sue, Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a mi abuelita, que ya se había acomodado en su silla de ruedas.

-Abuela, te presento a los padres de Edward- ella alzó la vista, quedándose un poco impresionada... pero enseguida salió su desparpajo innato.

-Es un honor conocerles en persona...todavía no puedo creerlo- les dijo, intentando ponerse de nuevo de pie, pero ellos se lo impidieron.

-Por favor, no se levante; es un placer conocerla por fin. Bella nos habla a menudo de usted- le decía Esme, bajando a su altura y dándole un suave abrazo.

-Un honor conocerla, señora Swan- Carlisle le besó suavemente la mano, con una sonrisa.

-Desde luego, la educación a Edward le viene de familia. Charles, podrías aprender un poco y tomar ejemplo- Carlisle contuvo la risa, al igual que Esme.

-Mamá.. aquí no, por favor- suplicaba mi padre. Alice se acercó a ella.

-Abuela, bienvenida a Inglaterra- le dijo de forma cariñosa, mientras la abrazaba.

-Me alegro mucho de verte hija; veo que Jasper tenía razón, sigues igual de guapa que siempre-. Carlisle y Esme la miraban con una sonrisa.

-Ella se ha convertido en nuestra abuela postiza, incluidos Rose y Emmet- les explicó a sus padres.

-¿Dónde está mi nieto?- preguntaba por Edward, que nada más oírla, se acercó y se agachó a su altura.

-Bienvenida abuela- la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperas para darme un abrazo?- Edward rió mientras la abrazaba. Nos quedamos con ella, mientras veíamos cómo mi padre y Carlisle se daban un fuerte abrazo, riendo alegres, al igual que Esme y Sue.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra casa?- le preguntó Edward a la abuela.

-Impresionante... tenéis que enseñármela- nos dijo, mirando a todos los lados.

-Cuándo descanses un poco mamá, debes estar agotada del viaje- le reprochó mi padre.

-No empieces a darme la murga; ¿acaso crees que me iba a perder el compromiso de mi nieta?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja- no sabes lo que me costó convencerlo para que me trajera... este hijo mío es tonto- murmuró, mirándole fijamente. La escuchábamos atentos, mientras Carlisle le dirigía una mirada divertida a mi padre. Les había contado el carácter de mi abuela, pero eso había que vivirlo en directo. Una voz fuerte y vacilona pareció por la puerta.

-¿Oigo refunfuñar a la señora más encantadora de Forks?- dijo Emmet, acercándose, con Rosalie detrás suyo.

-No me hagas la pelota, grandullón -le apuntó con el bastón -y dale un abrazo a la abuela-. Éste no se hizo de rogar, y después se giró hacia Rose.

-Hola hija... espero que sepas atarle en corto- le dijo, mientras Edward contenía la carcajada, mirando a Em.

-Tranquila abuela; si necesito ayuda para enderezarle, te llamaré- respondió divertida. Me acerqué a Carlisle y Esme, mientras Edward y Emmet metían a la abuela dentro.

-Gracias por dejar que viniera- les agradecí emocionada.

-No nos tienes que agradecer nada; hemos contratado a una enfermera, para que ella esté cómoda y atienda sus necesidades cada vez que venga a Londres- explicó Esme.

-No debíais tomaros tantas molestias- les dijo mi padre.

-No es molestia; al contrario. Es un placer tenerla aquí... menudo carácter tiene- le dijo Carlisle, divertido.

-Y qué lo digas- mi padre rodó los ojos.

-Eso es porque la haces rabiar demasiado- explicó Sue.

Después de pelear un buen rato con mi abuela, conseguimos convercerla para que descansara un rato en su habitación. En verdad la pobre estaba agotada. Mis padre y Sue también descansaron un rato, hasta media tarde. Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato a solas, y nos fuimos a la sala de música.

-Menuda sorpresa... tenía muchas ganas de ver a la abuela- me confesó divertido -echaba de menos los puntos sarcásticos que tiene-.

-Yo también... estoy tan contenta de tenerla aquí- exclamé feliz... - ya falta menos... para lo del anuncio y eso... y mañana sale la nota de prensa- suspiré.

-Por fin el mundo se va a enterar de que eres mía- ronroneó sobre mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Sonreí, cuándo se ponía celoso era irresistible.

-Y las princesas casaderas y niñas de bien sabrán que el soltero de oro de la realeza europea deja de serlo- rebatí, medio riéndome.

-Y no puedo estar más que encantado por la noticia- dijo pagado de sí mismo; suspiré, apoyando mi cara en su cuello.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- confesé. El pasó su mano por mi espalda, tranquilizándome.

-Te entiendo... pero yo estaré a tu lado, y todo va a salir bien mi vida- me animó, cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo. Asentí lentamente, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en las teclas, tocando una bonita melodía.

-¿Vas a elegir tú la música de la ceremonia?- le pregunté. Asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes alguna petición especial?; si es así, me lo dices sin falta- advirtió.

-Yo no entiendo mucho de música clásica, aunque me guste escucharla- medité en voz alta -pero hay una que sí me gusta mucho- me miró, esperando mi contestación.

-No se si podrás colocarla en algún punto de la ceremonia- dije con cautela.

-Si no me dices cual es...- insistió de nuevo.

-El Canon- contesté en voz baja.

-¿El Canon de Pachebel?- preguntó; afirmé con la cabeza.

-Veré qué puedo hacer... será una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Nos quedamos un rato más allí, mientras el tocaba el piano. Estaba apoyada en su hombro, con los ojos cerrados... hasta que mis padres y los suyos entraron en la sala. Carlisle empujaba la silla de la abuela.

-Tocas muy bien... eso no me lo habías contado- le dijo a Edward, con admiración.

-Gracias por el cumplido, abuela-.

-¿Habéis descansado?- interrogué en general.

-Un poco; esta noche nos iremos pronto a la cama... para poder adaptarnos al horario- dijo Sue.

-Estábamos enseñándoles el palacio- nos explicó la madre de Edward -creo que la abuela se queda a vivir aquí- dijo divertida.

-Ya lo creo que me quedaría- afirmó, pagada de si misma -por cierto... ¿no vas a mostrarme el anillo?- a mi abuela no se le escapaba nada. Me agaché a su altura, alzando la mano. El diamante y las aguamarinas relucían en mi mano... era tan bonito. Sue también se agachó, mirándolo alucinada.

-Por el amor de dios... Bella, es impresionante- murmuró admirada. Asentí, observando la reacción de la abuela, que lo estudiaba con detenimiento.

-Santo dios... ¿este pedrusco es auténtico?- Edward se echó a reír, al igual que el resto.

-Pues si, abuela; es de verdad. ¿Qué te parece?- indagó.

-No tengo palabras, es precioso- respondió la buena mujer.

-¿Son aguamarinas?- preguntó Sue, una vez que me levanté. Me fijé que mi padre también se había acercado, mirando mi mano.

-Si. Un diamante talla oval, aguamarinas y montura de platino- les expliqué -era de la abuela de Edward-.

-¿De la reina Elizabeth?- miré a mi abuela asombrada.

-¿La viste alguna vez, en fotos?- interrogué curiosa.

-Por supuesto que sí. Más o menos seríamos de la misma edad. Puede que en América no haya monarquía, pero las noticias de lo que ocurría en mundo llegaban. También recuerdo a tu abuelo, el rey Edward- nos contaba.

-¿Recuerda a mis padres?- Carlisle se agachó a su altura, mirándola interesado.

-Cómo no voy a acordarme... todavía recuerdo el revuelo que se armó con su visita a EEUU, en 1959- Carlisle asintió asombrado -además, eres su viva imagen- añadió la buena mujer.

-Vaya... usted y yo tendremos una gran charla; tiene que contarnos cosas de aquella época- decía mi suegro, asombrado y contento.

-Será un placer- replicó ella, risueña como un niña.

Edward y yo nos unimos al paseo. Mis padres habían estado en Windsor, pero no en Buckingham. La abuela miraba a todos los lados, alabando las valiosas porcelanas y los muebles que adornaban las salas. Llegamos al salón de la reina Alejandra, llamado así por la esposa de unos de los antecesores de Carlisle, ya que según se decía, éste era su sitio favorito. Las paredes eran blancas, con remaches dorados, al igual que la tapicería y las cortinas. Exquisitos muebles franceses del siglo XVIII completaban la decoración.

-Aquí se dará la rueda de prensa el viernes- explicó Edward a mi familia.

-Es impresionante- murmuraba Sue, mirando la enorme la lámpara de cristal.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- me preguntó mi padre, mirándome cómplice.

-Un poco... no lo puedo negar- confesé.

-Lo harás muy bien hija- me animó con una pequeña sonrisa. Suspiré largo y tendido... a partir de mañana, diría adiós a ni anonimato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esos días pasaron muy rápido. Al día siguiente, la noticia de nuestro compromiso era portada de todas las publicaciones, y en la televisión no se hablaba de otra cosa. Había una legión de periodistas acampados a las puertas del palacio, intentando captar una foto de Edward... y sabía que habían ido a mi antiguo apartamento, por las imágenes que salieron en la televisión. Todo en vano, ya que permanecimos encerrados en palacio.

El día veintitrés estaba que me iba a dar un ataque. A las diez de la mañana, Alice me sacó de la sala del desayuno tirando de mi, llevándome a una habitación que desconocía por completo. Era un pequeño salón de belleza, y no le faltaba mi el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Qué es ésto?- le pregunté asombrada, mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Aquí nos peinan y maquillan para las cenas de gala y los actos oficiales- me explicó con una sonrisa -ven, te presentaré a los chicos -ella es Maud, la maquilladora- una mujer joven de unos treinta años, se acercó para saludarme. Era muy simpática.

-Es un honor conocerte por fin; y de parte de todo el equipo, nuestra más sincera enhorabuena-.

-Muchas gracias- respondí, un poco roja de vergüenza.

-Ellas son Peter, Marian y Lexie- me presentó. El chico, más o menos de la edad de Maud, me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lexie, un poco más mayor que ellos, me dio la mano, al igual que Marian, que andaría sobre los cincuenta años.

-Nos vamos a ver mucho por aquí- me dijo, sonriendo con amabilidad. Alice tomó el mando de la situación.

-La protagonista primero- dijo la pequeña duende, mirándome pícara -después vendrán mi madre, Sue y la abuela- les indicó. Ellos asintieron, y sin darme tiempo a nada más, me hicieron sentarme.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?; debo saberlo, para los colores del maquillaje. También quiero que me expliques tus gustos sobre el tema.- Maud se quedó conmigo, mientras que Alice se sentaba en otra silla.

-No me gusta el maquillaje muy recargado... es decir... a ver si me explico bien...- murmuré en voz baja, pero Maud me sacó del atolladero.

-Te gusta... pero a la vez, quieres que no se note mucho-.

-Eso es- le di la razón -y en cuánto lo que me voy a poner; llevo un vestido de color marrón claro, con un abriguito de seda, del mismo color, a la altura de las rodillas, y en las mangas lleva un pequeño reborde de pedrería, de diferentes tonos marrones; la manga llega un poco más bajo del codo; los zapatos a juego, y de tacón- le expliqué. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un tono de piel muy bonito. De ahora en adelante, para todas las ocasiones, nuestra principal preocupación será resaltar tus ojos. Edward tiene razón, son preciosos- pude sentir mi sonrojo, subiendo por mis mejillas.

-No viene mucho por aquí; su pelo es indomable- dijo Lexie, riendo divertida.

-Lo he comprobado- le respondí, también riendo.

-Sólo viene cuándo ya lo lleva muy largo; lo mantenemos a raya, pero siempre dejándoselo cómo a el le gusta- dijo Peter, que estaba con Alice.

Volví a mi conversación con Maud, y decidió cómo me iba a maquillar... pero primero tenía que peinarme. Lexie se ocupó de mi. Al final me dejó el pelo suelto. Ya me pasaba los hombros, y con una plancha, hizo algunos tirabuzones sueltos por toda mi melena. También mi antiguo flequillo, largo y hacia un lado, volvió de nuevo. Me apartó el pelo de la cara con dos horquillas, y Maud vino conmigo.

-Tienes una cejas muy bonitas, se nota que las cuidas- alabó -sólo les daré una formá más redondeada, y un poco más finas. Apenas se notará el cambio- me explicó. Después de un buen rato, y ya con Esme, Sue y mi abuela allí, terminaron conmigo.

-¿Te gusta?- asentí contenta. La base de maquillaje era de un color claro, más o menos cómo mi piel, y el único efecto que hacía era resaltar mis facciones, haciéndolas más suaves y delicadas. Mis ojos parecían mucho más grandes y expresivos, gracias a la combinación de colores entre marrones y cobres, y el lápiz, también marrón. No me aplicó colorete, ya que según ella, no lo necesitaba, y mis labios tenían un color rosa pálido, apenas era imperceptible la pintura sobre ellos.

-Estás muy guapa hija- me dijo Esme, viéndome a través del espejo.

-¿Hemos terminado?- pregunté.

-Faltan las uñas -la miré sin entender -tendrás que mostrar el anillo- acotó con sabiduría. En media hora, mis uñas estaba arregladas, con una impecable y discreta manicura francesa.

-Ahora sí estás lista- Alice se acercó a mi, dándome un apretón en el hombro. Estaba muy guapa, con su melenita negra bien peinada, sin las puntas disparadas. Parecía una señorita del París de los años veinte.

Decidí esperarla mientras la maquillaban, y cómo no tardaron mucho, ella y yo nos adelantamos.

-Traete el vestido; te ayudaré a ponértelo- me dijo, metiéndose en su habitación. Fui a por mis cosas, y volví a su cuarto. Media hora después miraba el resultado en su espejo.

-Estás impresionante... eres toda una princesa- me dijo, una vez terminamos. La cogí de las manos.

-Gracias por todo Alice, sois tan buenos conmigo- me estaba emocionando... y enseguida me echó la bronca.

-Cómo te arruines el maquillaje, te enteras- me riñó en bromas. Al momento, tocaron a la puerta. Era Preston.

-Alteza, señorita; todos están esperándolas- mi cuñada afirmó con la cabeza, y éste cerró la puerta. Ella me dio un último repaso, colocándome bien uno de los pendientes. Llevaba los que me había regalado Edward, al igual que la pulsera.

-¿Preparada?- afirmé con decisión, aunque por dentro me moría de los nervios.

-Vamos entonces-.

Según nos acercábamos, el follón de voces cada vez se hacía más presente... y llegamos a la antesala que precedía al salón de la reina Alejandra. Rose, Sue y Esme me rodearon, admirando mi vestido... pero yo buscaba a otra persona con la mirada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude sentir cómo me traspasaba con ellos, mirándome embobado. Estaba muy guapo, con un traje negro, camisa blanca con rayas azul clarito, y una corbata en diferentes tonos azulados. Me acerqué lentamente a él, cómo siempre, roja de vergüenza.

Al llegar a su altura, me cogió de las manos.

-Estás preciosa cariño- dijo con verdadera admiración.

-Y tú muy elegante... te quedan muy bien los trajes- murmuré divertida. Rió, negando divertido... pero enseguida paró, mirándome fijamente, y pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Te quiero- susurró en voz baja, sólo para mi.

-Y yo a ti- le respondí. Sin importar que estuvieran todos presentes, me dio un pequeño beso, breve pero dulce. Sam se abrió camino, acercándose a nosotros.

-Es la hora- nos indicó. Miré a nuestra familia y amigos. Emmet y Jazz nos levantaban el pulgar, en señal de animo. Nuestros padres y la abuela sonreían, al igual que Alice y Rose, que me desearon buena suerte con los labios.

-¿Estás lista?- cogí el brazo que Edward me ofrecía, mientras que Sam abría las puertas. Tomé aire, mientras empezábamos a andar, adentrándonos en la sala. Nada más aparecer, una tormenta de luces por poco nos deja ciegos. Conseguí esbozar una tímida sonrisa, y posamos pacientemente para las fotos y las cámaras de televisión. Edward no hacía más que girarse hacia mí, dedicándome sonrisas cómplices y miradas llenas de cariño, que yo agradecía en silencio.

Pude distinguir en primera fila a Seth, Jacob y Leah, haciendo su trabajo. Una vez terminaron, nos acercamos a los periodistas, y Edward comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días. Muchas gracias por haber venido- acaricié tímidamente su brazo, sin que nadie lo notara. Aunque pareciera imposible, a él también le costaba hablar en público. Sam empezó a dar la palabra a los periodistas, por turnos.

-Alteza, ¿es cierto qué se conocieron en la universidad?-.

-Si, es cierto. Isabella llegó tarde, y el único sitio que quedaba libre era el que estaba a mi lado- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y qué le pareció a primera vista?- esta vez era Leah la que preguntaba.

-Si les soy sincero... me enamoré de ella nada más verla- dijo, mirándome fijamente. Agaché la mirada un momento, intimidada por sus palabras, y sentí que Edward tomaba la mano que tenía apoyada en su brazo, apretándola con cariño.

-¿Y a usted, señorita?, ¿qué ha visto en el príncipe?-. Tomé aire, respirando profundamente, me tocaba hablar.

-Es un chico sencillo, bueno y cariñoso. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, me hace reír, me cuida... es muy buena persona, y comparto los valores que tiene acerca de la vida y del trabajo- mi voz había adquirido un tono tranquilo, a pesar de que los nervios iban por dentro. Miré a Edward, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cree que podrá afrontar la tarea de ser princesa?- otro periodista habló.

-No puedo negar que al principio me daba miedo y respeto... pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pondré todo mi empeño en ello. Tengo gente que me ayuda... y el ejemplo de la reina Esme- Edward tomó la palabra nada más terminar yo.

-Ella ha hecho un gran sacrificio- le miré, extrañada por sus palabras -casarse conmigo significa casarse con Inglaterra... y yo sabré corresponder a su elección, estando a su lado-. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué más a el, apoyando mi cabeza en su brazo, mirándole emocionada... pero al segundo me recompuse, cayendo en la cuenta del protocolo y las formas. Mi novio simplemente sonrió, y pasó su mano por mi espalda, rodeándome la cintura.

-Lo siento- le susurré. El agachó la cabeza, para mirarme.

-¿Por qué?- no entendía nada.

-Por apoyar la cabeza y...- me cortó.

-No pasa nada; mira cómo te tengo yo agarrada... y no te pienso soltar- reí por el comentario, mientras nos hacían más preguntas.

-Es de suponer que querrán tener hijos-.

-Por supuesto que tendremos familia. Es un paso más, para asegurar la continuidad y sucesión de la dinastía... y a ambos nos encantan los niños- añadió.

-¿Los tendrán pronto?-. Edward me miró, cediéndome el turno.

-Ambos somos muy jóvenes... y una vez nos casemos, esperaremos un tiempo, no demasiado -aclaré al momento -para que yo me vaya acostumbrando poco a poco a mi nueva vida- terminé de decir. En mi fuero interno, sabía qué en cuánto nos casáramos, llegaría el debate y la espera acerca de nuestros hijos... sobre todo del primero, que sería el siguiente en la sucesión... Edward y yo lo habíamos hablado.

-¿Puede enseñarnos el anillo?- era Seth el que preguntaba. Edward tomó mi mano, acariciando mis dedos, mientras los fotógrafos disparaban las cámaras.

-Es un joya familiar, que perteneció a mi abuela, la reina Elizabeth- explicó, adelantándose a la pregunta.

-Se sentirá halagada, llevando una joya de tal valor sentimental-.

-Por supuesto, es muy especial para mi que él me lo haya dado- respondí.

-¿Dónde es la boda?; ¿ya hay fecha concreta?-.

-El veintitrés de junio, en la catedral de St. Paul- contestó Edward, bajando mi mano, pero dejándola unida a la suya, y entrelazando nuestros dedos -de momento es lo que podemos contarles; en estos próximos meses se irán sabiendo más detalles- terminó de explicar.

Sam dio por finalizada, la ronda de preguntas.

-Si no tienen más, eso es todo; la familia real y los padres de la señorita Isabella saldrán en unos momentos- anunció a la sala.

-Enhorabuena- la voz de Jake resonó en la habitación, arrancando aplausos y felicitaciones, que Edward y yo agradecimos.

-Gracias a todos una vez más, por haber venido y sus buenos deseos... espero que no se arrepienta- dijo divertido, mirándome fijamente, lo que arrancó risas cómplices entre la prensa.

-Ya es demasiado tarde... vas a tener que aguantarme- le contesté, riendo yo también. Las bromas relajaron el ambiente, y observamos que entraban sus padres, seguidos de la Alice, Jasper y mis padres y la abuela. Sam nos colocó para la foto, y tomé a mi padre del brazo, sin soltar la mano de Edward.

-Muy bien hija, se susurró, palmeando mi mano. Esme me sonrió cómplice, al igual que Sue y Alice. Carlisle, Jazz y Edward comentaban entre ellos todo lo ocurrido, divertidos y relajados. La abuela quedó delante del grupo, por la silla de ruedas, justo delante de Edward y yo.

Me mordí el labio, dejando salir mis nervios por fin. Sabía que desde ahora, todas las miradas estarían puestas sobre nosotros... pero a la vez estaba feliz... ya no teníamos que escondernos. Un apretón en mi mano hizo que volviera la mirada a mi novio, que me miraba con una sonrisa, y con ternura en sus ojos. A la vez que nos sacaban las fotos, no parábamos de sonreírnos y de mirarnos... ahora ya no era un secreto... era la prometida del príncipe.


	34. Una pareja más o menos normal

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Espero que hayáis tenido un buen finde, que descansarais y más cosas. Me lo pasé muy bien el sábado, en la boda... pero creo que mis pobres pies aun no se han recuperado... **

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios. Y por los comments, por supuesto.**

**E. Cullen Vigo: jajjajaj... que bueno eso de que parecías la madre de la novia; un beso wapa.**

**María Andreina: bienvenida a la historia, espero que te quedes hasta el final; gracias por tus palabras de ánimo.**

**Anjana: gracias wapa. Aunque vivo en Zaragoza desde los trece años... nací en Bilbao, y toda mi familia materna vive allí, y me casé allí... así que un besazo muy grande, directo pa el norte!**

**A todas, de verdad, un besazo enorme, y gracias por leerme.**

**Al lío... pues ya es oficial, es la prometida del príncipe. Vamos a ver cómo termina el día de la rueda de prensa, y cómo Bella afronta el primer día de universidad, al lado de su novio.**

**Todo lo que vais a leer, en referencia al protocolo, costumbres, las joyas, la boda... lo de las órdenes que le explica Edward, todo es verdad... he de reconocer que me lo paso pipa investigando para este fic, y descubriendo muchas cosas curiosas, aunque después me cueste escribirlo y explicarlo. Si algo no os queda muy claro, no dudéis en preguntar. **

**Aparecen por ahí los príncipes de España; al igual que a los de Dinamarca, les he cambiado el nombre... no me parecía muy apropiado poner el de verdad... pero os hacéis a la idea, más o menos.**

**Y después de este monólogo... os dejo el capi. Un besazo, y nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 33: Una pareja... más o menos normal_

**EDWARD PVO**

Las puertas del salón de la Reina Alejandra se cerraron tras nosotros. Respiré aliviado, mirando a mi amor con una gran sonrisa... pero estaba pensativa, y un poco seria.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?- interrogué preocupado. Ella jugaba con sus manos, retorciéndolas de forma nerviosa.

-Es que... verás... siento haber apoyado la cabeza en tu brazo, no he podido evitarlo- su vista permaneció agachada, mirando al suelo.

-No digas eso Bella, lo has hecho muy bien- la voz de mi padre hizo que levantara la vista.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó.

-En serio Bellie... a mi me ha parecido muy tierno y espontáneo- le dijo mi hermana, cosa con la que concordó Rosalie.

-¿Por qué crees que no podemos hacer eso en público?; eres mi prometida... y pueden vernos de la mano, de la cintura... incluso si te beso no pasa nada- le expliqué con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eso sí; no pienses que te dará un beso de película, de esos que os dais a menudo- mi novia y yo miramos a Emmet, arqueando una ceja, al igual que Charlie.

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros -es la verdad; cómo mucho uno pequeño y discretito- añadió burlón. El resto de la sala rompió a reír, haciendo que mi niña se relajase. Estaba guapísima con ese conjunto... y los tacones hacían sus piernas sexys y largas.

Charlie se acercó a nuestro lado, abrazando a su hija.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Bells. Has hablado de forma tranquila y educada-.

-Pero dulce y atenta con todos... sobre todo con Edward- dijo Sue -¿y tú decías que no valías para ésto?- le preguntó burlona. Mi novia suspiró, negando divertida.

-Estaba hecha un flan- confesó.

-Pues lo has hecho muy bien- le murmuré al oído y dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Rose y Emmet se despidieron de nosotros, ya que se iban a pasar el día fuera. Nosotros nos dirigimos al comedor, comentando lo ocurrido anteriormente. Bella tiró de mi brazo, para indicarme que parara un momento, y así lo hice, quedándonos solos. Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba... pero ella no dijo una sola palabra. Simplemente acercó sus labios a los míos, besándome con ansias. Respondí encantado a su beso, acercándola más a mi cuerpo con mis brazos; cuándo pensé que iba a separarse de mi, lo hizo dejando pequeños y cortos besos, que recibí gustoso.

-Necesitaba hacer ésto desde que me cogiste de la mano, al responder a la primera pregunta- murmuró entre esos pequeños besos -he tenido que aguantar las lágrimas en algunos momentos- confesó, mordiéndose el labio. Sonreía mientras la miraba, y una de mis manos acarició su carita.

-Bella; todo lo qué dicho ahí fuera es la verdad- ella me miró conmovida.

-Ya lo sé... ¿de verdad que lo he hecho bien?- volvió a preguntar. Dejé un pequeño beso en su frente, ligeramente arrugada.

-Muy bien cariño, de verdad. Los ingleses van a tener una princesa estupenda- mis palabras hicieron que sonriera un poco. Por fin, algunas palabras positivas salieron de sus labios.

-Para ser la primera vez creo que no ha estado mal... pero tendré que verme para juzgarme- dijo con una risa.

-No creo que tengas problemas por eso... esta noche pondremos Sociedad Inglesa, a ver qué dicen... pero sólo por ésta vez- le guiñé un ojo, mientras ella reía.

-¿Sabes que ésto tiene una ventaja?; no tendremos que contratar foto y vídeo para la boda- reí por su comentario, rodeándole los hombros y caminando hacia el comedor. Hoy comíamos en uno de los comedores oficiales, reservados para almuerzos privados con mandatarios, la ocasión lo merecía. Era mucho más pequeño que el de gala. Al entrar, Emily vino hacia nosotros, al igual que Maguie y Sam, que felicitaron a Bella.

-Ha sido precioso... destiláis amor, no se puede esconder- observó Emily.

-Ni se debe esconder- la voz de mi madre hizo que Bella sonriera.

Comimos en familia, mucho más relajados, comentando todo lo acontecido. Después de la comida, hablaríamos en serio acerca de algunos aspectos de la boda, con todos. Llegaron los postres... y con ello una tradición a cumplir en todos los compromisos matrimonales de la Casa real inglesa. Mi padre se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a mi novia.

-Bella, jamás podremos agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Edward. Gracias a tu amor y cariño, mi hijo ha dado un gran cambio. Sé que siempre le ponías ganas a la tarea -expresó divertido, mirándome- pero desde que ella está a tu lado, todos hemos visto el cambio. Sin duda alguna por eso estás más tranquilo y relajado en los compromisos... pero sobre todo, eres feliz... y esa es la principal preocupación de tu madre y la mía propia. Bella, gracias por ello... hija-. Con la mirada agachada, y una pequeña lágrima surcando su carita, Bella escuchó el discurso de mi padre. Al terminar, mi padre alzó la copa, brindando.

-Por el futuro; por permitirnos conocer a tu familia... que ahora también es la nuestra- dijo mirando a Charlie -por Edward y Bella-.

Abracé a mi niña, emocionada, ya que no se esperaba nada de ésto; también Charlie, Sue y la abuela se emocionaron, agradeciéndole a mi padre sus palabras.

-Ésto no me lo habías contado- me reprochó con cariño.

-Es una tradición; el rey da "oficialmente" la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro a la familia, el mismo día del compromiso- le expliqué.

-Y ahora... los regalos- dijo Alice contenta.

-¿Regalos?- me interrogó seria y sorprendida.

-Es la otra parte de la tradición- sonreí, divertido. Mi padre hizo una seña, y dos empleados se acercaron. Mi madre cogió un estuche de terciopelo rojo, un poco grande, y se acercó a Bella, tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa.

-Con todo nuestro cariño, de parte de Carlisle y de la mía-. Bella lo cogió, dándole un beso, en señal de agradecimiento. Tuve que ayudarla para abrirlo... y por poco se cae al suelo. Miró a mi madre, con los ojos como platos.

-Es el aderezo de diamantes de la Reina Alejandra. También pertenece a las joyas de la Casa Real; desde que ella murió, no había vuelto a ser utilizado. Carlisle y yo pensamos que sería un bonito recuerdo de este día... y que partir de hoy, lo uses- le explicó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, por dios- murmuró ella. El aderezo estaba compuesto por una gargantilla; un collar un poco más largo; una pulsera; dos broches de diferentes formas y dos pares de pendientes, uno de ellos un poco largos, de forma antigua, y los otros pequeños, con forma de lágrima. Los diamantes brillaban en todo su esplendor en el estuche.

-Esas son algunas de las joyas que lucirás... aparte de las reservadas a la Princesa de Gales- le explicó mi hermana, refiriéndose a las tiaras y los otros aderezos, que esperaban pacientemente a su nueva dueña, en una de las cámaras acorazadas de palacio. Sue se acercó a admirar las joyas, mientras Bella miraba a mi hermana.

-¿Otras joyas?-.

-Bella... ¿qué te pensabas?; por supuesto que las vas a lucir... pero las reservadas a la princesa, será cuándo te cases, éstas te las puedes poner desde ahora- le aclaró.

-No había caído en la cuenta; es decir, sí pero... ¿no estaré rara con una diadema así?- iba a responderle, pero mi madre y Sue se adelantaron.

-Estarás impresionante; Bella- le dijo mi madre, a lo que Sue dio la razón con la cabeza.. Volvió su vista hacia el regalo.

-Es precioso... no sé qué decir- murmuró, cogiendo uno de los broches, que tenía forma de lazada. Me di cuenta de que la abuela quería verlas, y le hice una seña a Bella con la cabeza. Ésta se acercó, dejando a Sue y a mi madre. La abuela se puso las gafas, estudiando meticulosamente el contenido.

-Es increíble; que maravilla- suspiraba -estarás preciosa con ellas Isabella; ¿de verdad creías que no te ibas a poner nada de ésto, ni las tiaras?, ¿no has visto a la madre de Edward, o a Alice?- mi novia asintió -pues vete haciéndote a la idea- terminó resuelta.

-Bien dicho abuela- canturreé divertido, ante la divertida mirada del resto. Charlie carraspeó, llamando nuestra atención.

-Nosotros también te hemos traído algo... y también a ti, Edward- miré sorprendido a mi suegro. Un empleado le acercó una pequeña cajita, que éste entregó a la abuela Swan, que me la tendió.

-Aunque mi nieta pase a ser una Cullen... tú también serás un Swan- sonreí ante el pequeño discurso -y mi hijo y yo estamos de acuerdo, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente -todos reímos ante la ocurrencia, menos Charlie, que rodaba los ojos- de qué nos gustaría que tuvieses ésto- no pude menos que abrazar a la buena mujer, y me dispuse a abrirlo. Bella, a mi lado, me miraba curiosa y expectante. Un reloj de muñeca, con la esfera de oro y una correa de cuero negra, apareció. Mi niña abrió los ojos, por la sorpresa, al igual que yo.

-Es el reloj del abuelo- me dijo. Miré a Charlie, esperando una explicación.

-Mi padre tenía mucho cariño a ese reloj; lo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales... a ella -relató, señalando a la abuela- le hace mucha ilusión que lo tengas tú-. No sabía qué decir, me quedé con la mente en blanco. Mi madre se acercó para verlo, al igual que Alice y mi padre.

-Papá- Bella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Charlie; me siento muy halagado... pero ésto pertenecía a tu padre... y no sé si...- la abuela me calló.

-Pamplinas; también queremos que tengas algo nuestro- dijo señalando a su hijo y a Sue. El abuelo estaría orgulloso de su pequeña- explicó con una sonrisa emotiva, mirando a Bella-.

-Hijo es precioso- me dijo mi madre, observando el reloj. Me acerqué a la abuela, quedando a su altura.

-No sé cómo agradecérselo- le expliqué, un poco emocionado.

-Me conformo con que lo lleves con cariño-.

-Eso por supuesto- contesté.

-Y... que me guardéis una habitación, para poder venir a visitaros- terminó resuelta. Todos rieron ante el comentario de la buena mujer. La verdad, es que la abuela se había ganado a todos los habitantes de palacio.

-De eso me ocuparé yo personalmente- le respondí, para después darle un beso. También me acerqué a mi suegro y a Sue, dándole las gracias. Vi que mi padre admiraba el reloj, junto con Charlie, explicándole algo. Al de unos minutos, los empleados volvieron, cargando con dos paquetes planos y grandes, y una caja pequeña.

-Hija, ésto es para ti- le explicó Sue. Bella arqueó una ceja.

-Suponíamos que de joyas irías bien servida- dijo Charlie divertido -aun así, también te hemos traído una- dijo bajando la cabeza. Bella cogió la cajita pequeña. Al abrirla, miró a su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El broche de mamá- susurró emocionada. Miré la joya, de forma ovalada, con pequeños diamantes.

-A ella le habría gustado mucho poder dártelo este día- mi niña se abrazó a Charlie y a Sue.

-Gracias- dijo con voz ahogada. Se quitó las lágrimas, volviéndose a mi madre y a mi hermana, que admiraron el pequeño legado de la madre de mi niña.

-Qué bonito- Alice lo cogió, admirándolo.

-Mi madre lo llevó en su boda- les explicó.

-Y deberías hacerlo tú también- mi madre la tomó de los hombros, animándola. Mi padre carraspeó, llamando nuestra atención.

-Te quedan aún dos paquetes inmensos- le recordó, divertido. Mi madre rodó los ojos.

-Tienes la impaciencia de un niño esperando a Santa Claus- todos reímos, mientras mi padre se encogía de hombros con fingido enojo. Bella abrió el primero, admirándolo con una sonrisa.

El marco de plata contenía varias fotos. Una de la boda de Charlie y Sue, con Bella en medio, en otra salíamos Alice y Jazz, Ang y Ben, Rose y Emmet y nosotros dos, durante nuestra estancia en Forks el verano pasado; también había una de los dos, junto a la abuela Swan, el día del cumpleaños de Bella, y otra de padre e hija, abrazados y riendo alegremente.

-En realidad, es un regalo para los dos- nos explicó Sue. Bella miraba las fotos contenta -para que no os olvidéis de nosotros- dijo con falso reproche.

-Lo colgaremos en la pared, ¿verdad?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto que si cariño- ella sonrió, mientras besaba su cabeza... y observé el otro paquete, adivinando su contenido. Miré a Charlie, que me dedicó una mirada cómplice. Bella lo abrió, quedándose parada... y obviamente, llorando.

-Mamá- susurró en voz baja.

Era un retrato realizado al óleo. La imagen de la madre de Bella, con ella en su regazo, era preciosa. Su sonrisa y sus ojos era igual que los de mi novia, y ambas miraban felices al frente. Mi niña tendría unos tres años, y llevaba un vestido blanco y dos graciosas trenzas en el pelo. Bella no decía nada, simplemente pasó el dedo por la cara de su madre, llorando en silencio. Mis padres y Alice y Jasper observaban la escena conmovidos, al igual que Sue y la abuela, que luchaba por retener las lágrimas. Dejamos que Bella admirara el cuadro ella sola; sin decir una palabra, avanzó hasta su padre, y ambos se abrazaron.

-Ella debía estar aquí, contigo, en la que va a ser tu casa a partir de ahora- murmuró Charlie -y sé que esta fotografía es una de tus favoritas, de modo que mandamos hacer el retrato-.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- murmuraba mi niña, ahogando las lágrimas y separándose de su padre, admirando de nuevo el cuadro.

-No lo hemos enmarcado... pensamos que éste querrías ponerlo a tu gusto- le explicó Sue. Ella asintió contenta.

-Nunca nos habías enseñado una foto de ella... eres su viva imagen- mi padre se acercó a Bella, rodeándola los hombros.

-Es cierto... tu sonrisa... y los ojos...- explicó mi madre. Me acerqué a Bella, rodeándola la cintura.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó.

-Es muy bonito; también lo colgaremos, por supuesto... tendrá un lugar privilegiado en nuestro salón- le dije, atrayéndola hacia mi. Ella escondió su cara en mi pecho. Sabía lo doloroso que era para ella no tenerla aquí, compartiendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque me lo negara, sabía que muchos días había llorado en silencio, acordándose de de ella, cómo era lógico.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez... ella te está viendo... nos está viendo- la consolé, murmurándole en voz baja. Ella afirmó con la cabeza, respirando profundamente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras levantaba de nuevo la vista.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de terminar la comida, pasamos al salón. Bella se sentó, quitándose los zapatos, y yo me deshice de la corbata. Observé con una risa cómo mi padre y Charlie hacían lo mismo. Nos sirvieron café y té, y abordamos el tema de la boda. La familia de Bella ya estaba al corriente de lo poco que había decidido.

-Tal y cómo nos dijo Esme, venimos con los deberes hechos... la lista de invitados- Sue le pasó un papel a Bella, que ella estudió meticulosamente. Alcé la vista por encima de su hombro, echando también un vistazo. Leímos los nombres con detenimiento... y mi novia puso una mueca de digusto.

-Me parece bien, excepto los señores Stanley... y Jess-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté extrañado.

-Cuándo rompimos... me las encontré en el centro comercial... y me dijeron cosas nada agradables... y en esa época estaba muy mal y me hicieron mucho daño- susurró en voz baja -Ang estaba conmigo... me dijeron algo así que me salió mal la jugada, persiguiendo a un príncipe-.

-No nos dijiste nada- exclamó Sue, sorprendida. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces ellos fuera, por supuesto- le indiqué, un poco enojado. Ella cogió un bolígrafo, tachando, y siguió revisando.

-No te has olvidado de nadie... todo Forks está en este papel- dijo ella, mirando a su padre.

-Bella; familia directa somos muy pocos. Tu madre era hija única, y sus padres y parientes cercanos ya no viven- le recordó -mis tíos ya no viven tampoco... únicamente mi primo Adam y su mujer-.

-Viven en Detroit, apenas van a Forks. Yo no los he visto desde que vine aquí el primer año- me aclaró mi novia. Asentí, con la cabeza, agradeciendo la aclaración.

-Sue quiere invitar a su hermano Harry y a su familia- nos explicó. A ellos si que los conocí el verano pasado. Viven en Seattle, y tienen dos hijas de siete y cinco años.

-Por supuesto- añadí; para Bella era como su tío, y se llevaba muy bien con las pequeñas, aunque no se vieran mucho. Era un hombre simpatiquísimo, y su mujer muy amable y alegre.

-Nosotros, de familia directa, tampoco somos demasiados- dijo mi padre -sólo Garret y Kate, los hijos de Lord Archibald; y dos tíos míos, el duque de York y los duques de Kent- asentí con la cabeza. El duque de York era viudo, y era muy mayor; y el matrimonio vivía en Durham, a dos horas de Londres, en su mansión familiar.

-Son los hermanos de mi padre; y por petición propia, dada su avanzada edad, están apartados de la vida pública, aunque sean hijos y hermanos de rey; por parte de mi mujer, la hermana de su madre, y su hija. Viven en Dublín- les explicó mi padre. Bella escuchaba atenta la explicación, y una vez terminó mi padre, prosiguió con la lista.

-Billy está también- leyó ella en voz alta, aludiendo al mejor amigo de su padre- los Weber, los Cheney, los Newton, los Milley, los Nills... - ella seguía repasando la lista -hasta el señor Lohire, el alcalde- dijo divertida. También había muchos compañeros de la comisaría.

-Eso es lo que tiene Forks; al ser tan pequeño, todos nos conocemos- dijo Sue.

-Ten en cuenta que no vendrán todos, por la distancia- nos dijo.

-Espero que la mayoría puedan venir- exclamó mi novia, contenta. Le pasaré la lista a Preston y Maguie, y llevaremos las invitaciones en navidades, para que puedas repartirlas- le explicó.

-¿Tendrán una fecha tope, para confirmar, verdad?- preguntó Sue a mi madre.

-Es lo mejor; hay que buscar alojamiento para mucha gente- le aclaró.

-Por supuesto, vuestra familia puede alojarse aquí. Tenemos sitio de sobra- le dijo mi padre.

-Ésto... ¿cómo hay que ir vestidos?- Bella y yo reímos ante la pregunta de su padre. Mi madre se lo explicó.

-La ceremonia es a las seis y media de la tarde. Para los hombres, uniforme de gala... o chaqué. Las mujeres de largo; se dará la opción de las tiaras- explicó -en la invitación, se incluirá una nota, explicándolo-.

-Las princesas y reinas irán así- dijo Alice, divertida.

-Con condecoraciones y bandas, tanto para hombre o mujer, en el caso de que se posean- añadí. Sue asintió con una sonrisa, y mi padre se giró hacia Charlie.

-Te compadezco- le dijo con una risa, dándole un codazo -yo odio los chaqués... pero cómo iré de uniforme, me libro- mi suegro rodó los ojos, ante las risas de todos.

-Estoy deseando que llegue el día- dijo la abuela – si pones alguna objeción, tendrás que pasar por encima de tu mujer y de mi... no puedo esperar a verte de pingüino- la sala estalló en carcajadas... menuda mujer, era simplemente genial.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, mamá... y también a ti, Sue- rezongó enfadado.

-Vamos Charlie... estarás muy bien- le dijo Sue, entre risas. Una vez se pasó el divertido momento, continuamos con la conversación.

-Y tú... ¿qué te vas a poner?- me susurró Bella.

-El uniforme de gala del Ejército de tierra- le expliqué. No era un secreto, me había visto vestido así algunas veces, la mayoría por fotos, muy pocas en persona. Ella asintió.

-Estás muy guapo vestido así... como un príncipe de verdad- me devolvió en bajito. Reí, negando con la cabeza.

-No eres nada objetiva- ella me miró divertida, dándome un besito en la cara.

-Seguramente, habrá celebraciones y actos unos días antes. El veinte es el cumpleaños de Edward, y aprovecharemos para celebrar la cena de gala anterior a la boda. También se organizarán distintos actos, para la gente joven, y otros para el resto de los invitados. Están todos invitados a ellos; sabemos que hay gente que sólo podrá venir a la boda en si... pero queremos que sepáis que no hay ningún problema en absoluto- les explicó mi madre.

Después de un buen rato de charla, mi novia y yo nos perdimos un rato a solas. Sin cambiarnos de ropa, salimos a los jardines, dando un paseo. Ella cogió mi brazo, apoyando su cabeza mientras andábamos.

-Ahora sí que lo puedo hacer- me dijo entre risas.

-Pues a mi me ha gustado, y ya te lo he explicado antes, no pasa nada... aunque cómo bien dice Emmet, tenemos que guardar un poco las formas en público- aclaré divertido. Seguimos el paseo, comentado el agotador día.

-¿Te ha gustado el reloj?; sé que, en comparación con lo que yo he recibido de tus padres, es poco- dijo en voz baja. Rodé los ojos, parando, un poco enfadado.

-Bella... claro que me gusta. Es un objeto al que tu padre y la abuela tienen mucho cariño, y para mi eso es lo importante... y también es muy valioso, es una pieza que ya no se fabrica- le expliqué, serio. Ella bajó sus ojitos. Suspiré, levantando su cara.

-Perdona- murmuró ella.

-Cariño- acaricié su barbilla -aunque viva rodeado de todo ésto- le expliqué -me gusta cuándo alguien viene y me hace un regalo de corazón, sin importar su valor. No soy tan engreído y superficial- le expliqué divertido.

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó con una mueca -y hablando de los regalos, ¿sabías lo que me iban a regalar tus padres?- me interrogó seria.

-Algo; sabía que te regalarían alguna joya... pero no sabía cual- le expliqué, confesando mi culpa.

-Es... una pasada- dijo ella, todavía asombrada -¿por qué no me has hablado del tema?-.

-Bella; vas a convertirte un miembro de la familia real. ¿No has escuchado a la abuela?- le recordé -tampoco me preguntabas nada sobre ello- inquirí divertido.

-Si, alguna vez lo he pensado. Me da miedo llevar algo tan valioso encima... no sé cómo me veré, con la tiara encima de mi cabeza- meditó.

-Pues preciosa, ¿cómo te vas a ver?, además, seguro que las lucirás muy bien- ella se puso roja como un tomate -la pequeña duende te echará una mano con eso, tranquila- ella rió por mi comentario.

-Y mi madre- aclaré -ella te enseñará a colocarte las condecoraciones y las bandas- le recordé.

-¿Qué órdenes llevaré?- interrogó curiosa.

-La Jarretera no, hasta que seas reina; no me preguntes por qué, normas de la orden- me encogí de hombros -llevarás la Orden de la Familia Real- ella meditó unos instantes, acordándose de su imagen- mi padre ya la ha encargado hacer; la Real Orden Victoriana, con banda azul oscura y roja, y placa; y la Orden del Imperio Británico, sólo con placa... y cuándo vayamos a algún país extranjero, las de ellos-.

-Me acuerdo; me lo explicó tu madre una vez-.

-Las mismas que ostenta mi hermana. Mi padre te las concederá el día anterior a la boda-. Ella asintió, suspirando, pensando en algo qué decir.

-Sé que iba a ser así... a veces me parece que todo es un sueño- murmuró.

-Poco a poco te acostumbrarás cariño- le dije, tomándola de la mano -no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte así-.

-Pues hasta que nos casemos nada, así que tendrás que esperar- me recordó divertida, pasando su dedo por mi nariz.

Seguimos paseando, hablando de mil y una cosas, hasta la hora de la cena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Según entrábamos por la puerta de nuestra habitación, me quité los zapatos. Aunque cómo bien me dijo Alice el día que me los compré, que a pesar del alto tacón, eran cómodos, las horas ya pasaban factura a mis pies. Me quité el abriguito, y le pedí a Edward que me bajara la cremallera del vestido.

-Te queda muy bien, estabas muy guapa- me volvió a decir. Después de guardar cuidadosamente la ropa de ambos, y con el pijama puesto, nos tumbamos en la cama, poniendo la tele... y creí morir de la vergüenza. En todas las cadenas estaban las imágenes de esta mañana. Nunca me había percatado tanto de lo roja que me ponía, hasta que me vi en el pequeño aparato. Edward salía muy guapo, y se le notaba lo contento que estaba. Yo también era feliz, pero me sentía rara... él estaba más acostumbrado a verse en la tele y en fotos. Observé atenta mi tono de voz; cómo me dijo Sue, era dulce y atento, y los nervios los tenía bastante controlados. Me sorprendí a mi misma, mientras me oía.

-¿Lo ves?- me dijo Edward, señalando el televisor -has estado muy bien- me recordó por enésima vez ese día. Al fondo de las imágenes, se oían los comentarios de los contertulios del programa.

-_De verdad, si a mi el príncipe me dice así, con esa mirada, que se enamoró de mi nada más verme...- _una periodista dejó la frase inconclusa, poniendo cara soñadora.

_-Y el momento en el que ella ha apoyado la cabeza... se notaba que estaba emocionada- _seguía explicando otra chica.

_-Es un verdadero cuento de hadas... y no se puede negar que se quieren, salta a la vista- _decía la presentadora_. _

_-Es indudable; después de todo lo que han pasado; del acoso al saberse su relación, de su ruptura por las fotos- _Edward frunció el ceño_- porque apostaría lo que sea que ese asunto fue un detonante importante... yo estoy encantada con la noticia, y por fin, boda real en nuestra ciudad... tendremos aquí a toda la realeza europea-._

_-Mathilde, cómo experta en protocolo, ¿cómo los has visto?- _le preguntó la presentadora_._

_-Isabella me ha sorprendido para bien. Era la primera vez que la oíamos hablar... y su voz, aunque tímida, cómo es lógico- _aclaró_ -es muy dulce, educada... y ha conseguido dominar sus nervios. Obviamente, tiene mucho que aprender todavía... pero de verdad, muy correcta-._

_-Y muy bien vestida- _añadió la primera que habló.

-_Pero se han saltado el protocolo- _dijo un señor mayor, que resultó ser un periodista al que, no sé por qué, no le caía muy bien -_ciertamente, me parecería bien en una pareja normal, no en ellos-_ Edward bufó, un poco enfadado.

_-No se han saltado el protocolo. Son jóvenes, se quieren, y es normal que tengan esos gestos cómplices y cariñosos... y creo que vamos a disfrutar con sus apariciones en público. Él ha dado un cambio muy grande- _añadió la mujer_._

_-¿Qué ha opinado la gente de a pie?; ya sabemos que los ingleses apoyaron el romance desde el primer momento- _la presentadora hizo la pregunta en general_. _

_-La gente ahora está expectante y contenta con la noticia; Isabella hoy ha ganado adeptos... y según la vayamos viendo estos meses, en los actos y viajes con él, y se vaya acercando a la gente, lo iremos sabiendo- _terminó de decir.

Seguían comentado y pasando imágenes de la rueda de prensa. Edward me miraba divertido, hasta que captó mi atención.

-Parece que Inglaterra va a tener una princesa dulce y encantadora... como te dije una vez; ¿por qué te lo crees si te lo dice alguien que no sea yo?- murmuró enfurruñado, como un niño pequeño.

-Porque tu no eres objetivo conmigo, no cuenta- aclaré burlona, repitiendo sus palabras. Apagó la tele, atrayéndome a sus brazos.

-¿No?- me preguntó en voz baja, mientras me acercaba a él, para besarme. Suspiré divertida, mientras posaba sus labios en los míos.

-Vaya manera qué tienes de convencerme- objeté, poniendo carita de niña buena. Sonrió de lado, poniéndose encima mío, sin aplastarme. En un gesto automático, llevé mis manos a su pelo, acariciándole.

-¿Sabes que llevo todo el día aguantándome?; estabas preciosa con ese vestido... y los tacones te hacían muy sexy- susurró en voz baja, y un poco ronca. Sin decirle nada de vuelta, acerqué su cabeza a la mía, besándole con ganas.

-Pues creo que lo que llevaba debajo que te va a gustar más- murmuré, un poco roja, por lo que acababa de decir. Comprar ropa interior de La Perla era lo que tenía.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso... y no enseñármelo?- se hizo el ofendido. Lentamente, con una mirada pícara e insinuante, me fui subiendo la camiseta de tirantes del pijama, dejando a la vista el sujetador de encaje, en tonos violetas.

-Me vas a matar un día de éstos... eres demasiado apetecible- sus besos dejaron mi boca, para recorrer mi cuello y la parte superior de mi escote, a la vez que uno de mis pechos era aprisionado en una de sus manos. Entre besos y caricias, conseguí quitarle la camiseta y bajarle los pantalones, con la ropa interior incluida. El pequeño principito se apretó contra mi estómago, saludándome. Me quité el resto de mi pijama, quedando con la braguita, tipo culote, a juego con el sujetador.

Me senté encima de sus piernas, dándole la espalda, mientras observaba su miembro, listo para mi. Me mordí el labio, ansiosa, a la vez que acercaba mi boca. Pude oír su gemido por la sorpresa, pero sentí que dejó caer la cabeza encima de la almohada.

-Quiero verte- me suplicó entre jadeos. Dejé mi tarea un momento, a la vez que me deshacía de mi sujetador. Volví a mis caricias, tanto con mi boca como con mis manos, intentado que disfrutara lo máximo posible. Mis manos paseaban por su abdomen, y sentí que agarraba mi cabeza, marcando el ritmo que el quería. Al poco, sentí que se estremecía, y su respiración se agitaba por momentos, señal de que iba a terminar. Hizo un gesto, queriendo apartarme... pero no le dejé.

-Bella... me ...me voy- al decir eso, lo único que hice fue intensificar mis caricias, y pude sentir cómo terminaba, ahogando un grito con los labios apretados. Lentamente fui subiendo por su pecho, dejando pequeños besos, hasta llegar a su boca, que atacó la mía con desesperación.

-Bella- beso -eso ha sido- otro beso -uffsss...- todavía intentaba recuperar el aire. Sonreí satisfecha.

-No es justo que la mayoría de las veces disfrute yo sola... también te lo mereces- le expliqué, de nuevo entre besos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pude sentir de nuevo su excitación, pegada a mi cuerpo.

-Te recuperas pronto- observé divertida.

-Nunca me canso de estar contigo, ni me cansaré- susurró contra mis labios, a la vez que sus manos iban bajando mis braguitas, despacio. Excitada y ansiosa, posicioné mis piernas en su cintura, y entró en mi de una vez. Mis manos fueron a su pelo, dándole dulces tirones.

-Edward... bésame- le demandé, demasiado excitada y seria. Dicho y hecho, sus labios se posaron en los míos de nuevo. Nos besámanos con ganas, con pasión... cómo decía Emmet, los besos que me daba eran de película, me dejaban KO total... era inexplicable. Aprisionó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas entre las suyas, siempre sin hacerme daño.

-¿Tienes idea alguna de cuánto te quiero?- susurró en mi oreja, dejando pequeñas cosquillas.

-Sé lo que yo siento... y no lo puedes imaginar- conseguí decirle entre jadeos. Arqueé mi cuerpo, eso le volvía loco... y por la fuerza y rapidez de sus embestidas, supe que llegaría enseguida, y así lo hizo, al igual que yo.

Desplomada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, intenté recuperar el aire. Al de un minuto abrí los ojos, y pude ver esos topacios que tanto adoraba, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. Me incorporé para acercarme a él, que me refugió en su protector abrazo. Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en lo acontecido en el día. El lunes volvíamos a la universidad, a las clases. Sentía una mezcla de alegría y nervios... nervios por ser observados y estudiados al milímetro... y alegría porque podríamos ir a tomar un café juntos, de la mano, sin escondernos, y volver a estar con él durante las clases.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita?- Edward jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, enrollándolo en su dedo.

-Estaba pensando en el lunes... nos van a ver juntos- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si; la verdad es que tengo ganas de hacer cosas "normales" de novios- expresó contento -el sábado de la próxima semana iremos al cine, ¿quieres?- me ofreció. Me incorporé un poco, mirándole.

-¿Podemos?- pregunté interesada. El asintió.

-Obviamente, tendremos que ir con seguridad cuándo salgamos así... pero ya no tenemos que andar en las sombras- me explicó con una sonrisa -podremos ir al cine, al teatro, a cenar... cómo una pareja normal- asentí con una gran sonrisa, dándole un pequeño beso y volviendo a acurrucarme entre sus brazos, para después dormirme.

La semana siguiente pasó muy deprisa... y salimos de nuestro encierro particular. Fuimos con mis padres y la abuela, a enseñarles un poco la ciudad. Me costó hacerme a la idea... era raro pasear junto a mi novio, ante la atenta mirada de la gente, que nos reconocía y nos saludaba, en la medida que Emmet y Quil les permitían acercarse a nosotros. Escuché, sobre todo, palabras de ánimo, y sonrisas dirigidas a mi en muchas ocasiones. Salieron fotos en las revistas, en las que estábamos haciendo cola para entrar a la Torre de Londres. Aunque nosotros íbamos con gafas de sol, si te fijabas bien se nos reconocía. En una yo hablaba con Sue, y Edward tenía mi cintura rodeada por su brazo, mientras le explicaba algo a mi padre.

También leímos las críticas serias, tanto nacionales como internacionales, que salieron sobre nosotros... y había de todo. Hubo una que me afectó un poco, asegurando que yo era muy poca cosa al lado de Edward... pero me había prometido, por mi salud mental, hacer oídos sordos, y eso fue lo que hice, tomármelo con filosofía. Además, siempre se aprende algo de las críticas, sean buenas o malas.

El teléfono de Carlisle no dejó de sonar en toda la semana. Las Casas reales europeas, con las que la dinastía Cullen se llevaba bien, a excepción de un par de ellas, llamaron, felicitando a él y a Esme por la boda de su hijo. Edward se llevaba mejor con algunos príncipes que otros, pero la mayoría hablaron con él, felicitándonos a los dos por la boda. Por supuesto, se pasó dos horas al teléfono con Christian y Madde, y con Carlos y Valeria. El príncipe danés y el español era con los que mejor se llevaba.

Yo hablé con Ángela al día siguiente. Estaba impresionada por lo que vio en televisión, alabando mi vestido y lo bien que lo hice, para ser la primera vez. Le pregunté qué había opinado la gente en Forks. Por lo que me contó, la gente estaba muy sorprendida... pero el alcalde estaba que iba a explotar de felicidad; la Princesa de Gales, nacida allí... según el señor Lohire, era un orgullo y un auténtico honor. También me dijo que todo el mundo estuvo pegado a la tele, en el pub del pueblo, viendo el compromiso en directo, a pesar del cambio de horario... y que los periodistas americanos prácticamente se habían mudado allí.

Eso lo vimos, ya que al día siguiente, salieron imágenes de Forks, y los periodistas hablaron con la gente, que en general, estaba contenta por la pequeña Bella. Vi que hablaban con el señor Blage, el director de mi antiguo instituto, con el alcalde, con varios compañeros de mi padre... y con más gente del pueblo. Mi padre rodaba los ojos, mientras Edward y yo reconocíamos a mucha gente, comentando lo que decían. Puede parecer extraño verte todos los días en las noticias y el las revistas... pero tenía que acostumbrarme a todo ésto.

Llegó el día en el que mis padres y la abuela se marchaban. Me despedí con pena de ellos, consolándome en voz baja de que las navidades estaban a la vuelta de las esquina, y pronto los vería de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El lunes el despertador nos sacó de nuestro descanso a las siete y media en punto. Después de un buen rato holgazaneando, al final tuvimos que levantarnos. Al salir de la ducha, miré por la ventana. Aquí ya hacía algunas semanas que se había ido el verano; apenas pasábamos de los diecisiete grados, y la mayoría de los días eran frescos y nebulosos. Decidí ponerme unos vaqueros ajustados, con botas altas por encima de ellos, negras y planas, y una camiseta blanca, con una rebeca negra por encima. Cogí un trench de color negro, cortito y moderno, por si acaso. Estaba poniéndome mis pendientes azules, lo que llevaba desde que Edward me los dio, en Norfolk Park, cuándo salió del baño, perfectamente despierto y preparado.

-Buenos días cariño- me dio un pequeño beso.

-Qué guapo- le dije con una sonrisa. También llevaba vaqueros, con una camiseta negra y una sudadera roja, muy moderna. Sus inseparables pumas marrones completaban su atuendo.

-¿Yo?- se miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido por el piropo -aquí la única guapa eres tú, creí que lo sabías- me dijo divertido. Mi sonrojo apareció, como siempre.

-Quería darle los buenos días a tus coloretes también- me explicó con una pequeña risa, besando suavemente mis mejillas. Rodé los ojos, resignada.

-¿Has cogido todo?- me tendió su carpeta y algunas fotocopias, que metí en mi bolso, al igual que su móvil y su cartera.

-Voy a dónde Maguie, para que nos de el resguardo de las matrículas- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Te espero en el comedor- medio grité para que me oyera. Después de meter mis cosas, y mi nuevo y estupendo móvil, nótese el sarcasmo, regalo de mi cuñada y Jazz. ¿Para que diablos quería yo un blackberry lila...?; todavía apenas sabía utilizarlo, menos mal que Edward estuvo un buen rato entretenido con él, averiguando las funciones y explicándome con una paciencia infinita. Metí el CD para el coche, y salí rumbo al comedor. Por el camino saludé a unos cuántos empleados, que ya estaban también en pie. Edward me dijo que iríamos los dos solos, en el volvo, seguidos por Emmet y Rosalie, que irían en el suyo. Aunque Jasper ya había acabado la carrera en junio, este año se dedicaría al proyecto final de arquitectura, la llevaría a su facultad, con Embry de escolta. Nada más entrar, Emily salió de la cocina.

-Buenos días Bella- me saludó con una sonrisa. Ella, junto con Sam y Maguie, eran las únicas personas en palacio que no me llamaban señorita Isabella.

-Buenos días Emily, ¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien cariño; te he preparado una macedonia de frutas, y una tostada de pan con mermelada de albaricoque- me señaló. Emily, el primer día que llegué aquí, me interrogó durante dos horas, acerca de mis gustos culinarios. La verdad que nos cuidaba a todos demasiado.

-Gracias; ¿el resto ya ha desayunado?- interrogué.

-Sus majestades ya se han ido -recordé que tenían un compromiso en Manchester, y no volvían hasta la noche -Rose y Emmet desayunan arriba, en su apartamento -volví a asentir- y Alice y Jasper ya se han ido- terminó de contarme. Se sentó conmigo, haciéndome compañía. Por fin Edward llegó, y una vez desayunamos, bajamos al coche. Ya estaban allí Rose y Emmet... dándose un beso de película. Edward y yo carraspeamos a la vez, para llamar su atención.

-La vas a ahogar- le dijo mi novio, divertido. Se enfrascaron en una absurda discusión, acerca de los tipos de besos. Rose y nos nos mirábamos resignadas.

-Hombres- rodé los ojos.

-Y que lo digas...- contestó con un gracioso mohín. Una vez conseguimos llamar su atención, por fin montamos en los coches. Miré a Edward mientras ponía el Cd del coche. Coldplay y la voz de Chris Martin inundó el interior. Era tan raro, ir con él así. Arrancó, y nos sumergimos en el tráfico londinense.

-¿Tenemos que ir a hablar con alguien?- interrogué curiosa.

-Con el decano, y después ya podremos ir a clase- me explicó. Asentí, mirando por la ventanilla. Estaba un poco nerviosa, por ver a mis antiguos compañeros y saber qué pensarían de nosotros. Edwrad notó mis nervios, y posó su mano en mi pierna, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

-Tranquila- afirmé con la cabeza, mientras agarraba su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Conseguimos llegar a tiempo, y Emmet aparcó delante de nosotros. Primero salieron ellos de su coche, y después de que Emmet echara una mirada general, nos hizo una seña para bajar. Edward fue más rápido, y mientras yo ponía un pie fuera, ya estaba él a mi lado, dándome la mano. Cerró el coche, y yo me acerqué a Rose, que agarró mi brazo, en señal de animo. La gente murmuraba y cuchicheaba, era más que notorio, aparte de someternos a un riguroso estudio, mirándonos de arriba abajo... por no hablar de los periodistas, que estaban apostados en la escalinata principal, esperando nuestra llegada. Menos mal que al campus interior no podían entrar. Según íbamos andando, distinguí a Leah y Jake, apostados con el resto de sus compañeros, cámara en mano. Me saludaron con la mano, y Edward y yo les dirigimos una sonrisa.

-Tranquila señorita Isabella- me dijo Leah al pasar por nuestro lado. Entramos al interior, y nos dirigimos al despacho del decano. Reconocí a gente de nuestro curso, mirándonos con una sonrisa, pero sin atreverse a acercarse a nosotros. Ahora entendía a la perfección lo que me contó Edward el primer día que le conocí. Iba entre Rose y Edward, que iba charlando con Emmet. Yo intentaba distraerme, hablando con mi amiga, cuándo sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano, apretándola con cariño. Le sonreí agradecida mientras continuábamos nuestro camino, al llegar a las oficinas, las secretarias se pusieron de pie, y una de ella se fue hacia el despacho, llamando a la puerta. El decano, el coordinador de las cátedras de derecho y el señor Delamore salieron a recibirnos.

-Alteza, señorita Isabella; bienvenidos de nuevo, y nuestra más sincera felicitación- nos saludó, alzando la mano, que ambos estrechamos. Después de saludar al resto, Edward y yo pasamos al despacho, tomando asiento. Allí nos explicaron nuestra situación, académicamente hablando. Nos examinaríamos tanto de las asignaturas de cuarto cómo de quinto entre enero y febrero. Podríamos complementar la nota con trabajos y ensayos, y quitarnos temario para los exámenes, lo cual era un alivio. Y finalmente, a finales de mayo, la exposición del proyecto. Nos entregó una copia de los horarios, y vimos que los martes teníamos clase por la tarde.

-Son las asignaturas de quinto curso- nos aclararon -el señor Delamore se hará cargo de su tutoría durante todo el curso; cualquier problema que tengan, sea de las asignaturas de cuarto o quinto, o algún problema con el proyecto, no duden en preguntársela- éste se volvió a nosotros.

-Quién lo iba a decir... eché la bronca a la princesa por llegar tarde ese día- Edward me miró riendo, al igual que yo hice, y me puse un poco roja, hasta que el señor Delamore siguió hablando -no tengan ninguna duda de que les ayudaremos todo cuánto esté en nuestra mano. Quiero que al más mínimo problema, acudan a mi, o al resto de profesores- nos dijo.

-Gracias por su ayuda. Sabemos que ésto es inusual, y no deberían hacerlo- les agradeció Edward. El decano quitó importancia al asunto.

-Se ha hecho muchas veces, más de las que se piensan; no a todos se les conceden, hay que estudiar los motivos y las circunstancias. Estamos seguros de que superarán este año sin problemas, sus calificaciones son muy buenas- después de permanecer unos minutos más allí, salimos del despacho.

-Les veré en unos minutos en mi clase, en el aula 16- nos pusimos de pie, saliendo del despacho. Allí estaba Emmet, esperándonos.

-¿Rosalie- pregunté curiosa.

-Ya se ha ido a su clase. En en descanso nos espera en la cafetería de enfrente- Edward y yo asentimos, y fuimos a nuestra primera clase.

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?- pregunté a Edward.

-Claro que sí Bella. Por eso sólo vamos a Italia en octubre. El resto de los viajes serán después de los exámenes- me recordó -todo sea por verte el veintitrés de junio vestida de blanco- me susurró con cariño y tomando mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Menudos meses... los exámenes, los actos, los viajes, preparar la boda, de la que nos queríamos encargar personalmente, con ayuda por supuesto... no veía el momento de perdernos en nuestra luna de miel.

Al llegar a la que fue mi antigua clase, un nudo de nervios me apretó en el estómago. El señor Delamore ya estaba allí; entramos ante la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros... y ellos si que se acercaron a felicitarnos. Pude ver a Mauren y Cynthia, dos chicas que hicieron comentarios un poco... desagradables, cuándo se confirmó nuestro noviazgo, antes de romper. Estaban un poco apartadas, y nos observaban curiosas. Varios chicos felicitaron a Edward, y éste se lo agradeció. Lauren se acercó a mi, quedando a mi altura.

-Bella, bienvenida de nuevo- me dijo, por lo menos seguía amable y simpática.

-Me alegro de volver a verte- le dije sincera. En verdad que la chica era muy simpática.

-Cuándo vimos que no regresaste después de navidades... lo pasarías mal esos meses- me medio preguntó.

-Pues si... pero eso ya ha pasado- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Me sentía de lo más extraña, siendo el centro de atención.

-Estabas muy guapa el viernes, en la rueda de prensa- me dijo otras de mis compañeras. Todos conversaban con nosotros de manera amable y distendida, y por fin pude relajarme un poco.

-¿Podemos verlo?- Cathy, otra de mis compañeras, señaló mi mano. Edward y yo sonreímos, mientras yo tendía un poco mi mano. Contemplaban el anillo con admiración.

-Qué bonito- dijo, a lo que Lauren asintió, mirándolo también. El carraspeo del señor Delamore hizo que todos voláramos a nuestros asientos.

-Os he guardado vuestro sitio de siempre- nos dijo Lauren, que se sentó delante nuestro -menudo año os espera, yo me moriría si tuviera que hacer dos cursos en uno- nos dijo. Al salir la noticia, antes de la rueda de prensa, palacio también explicó lo que pasaría con nuestros estudios, de modo que no era un secreto.

-Teníamos que hacerlo así- le expliqué.

-Y pensar que nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que se confirmó; ninguno nos lo podíamos imaginar- me encogí de hombros, ante la mirada divertida de Edward.

-No podía saberse, al menos al principio- explicó mi novio.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos, en serio- nos felicitó. Edward y yo se lo agradecimos, y nos dispusimos a atender a la clase. Rebusqué en mi bolso un par de bolis, y dándole a Edward su carpeta y sus cosas.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- me preguntó en voz baja. Asentí... era un día muy temido por mi... y un escollo más superado.


	35. Salida al mundo

**Hola holitas!**

**Regreso, con mi portátil arreglado... menudo susto, por suerte no se me borró nada, xDD.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos, sois geniales.**

**No he tenido tiempo de contestar a los reviews... y a las que os debo un privi, en un ratillo me pongo.**

**Así que aprovecho, y contesto a algunas preguntas que me hacen por ahí.**

**María andreina: La Orden de la Jarretera es la distinción más importante de Inglaterra. Cuándo Bella le pregunta que órdenes va a llevar ella, como llevan todas las princesas en Europa, el le responde que esa no, y le explica las otras que llevará. Esa distinción no se concede a los consortes de los herederos, por eso el le dice que no la lucirá hasta que sea reina. **

**Sí he pensado en la luna de miel... nada fijo aun... pero ya tengo una idea.**

**Cuántos capis quedan... pues no lo sé con seguridad... porque cada día cambio de opinión, depende por dónde los corte... tranquilas, que os iré avisando... y sobre cuándo actualizo, pues si todo va bien, normalmente dos veces por semana. **

**Sin más, al lio... vamos a ver dos salidas de nuestra parejita... una privada... y la otra oficial jajajja... hay de todo.**

**Y para las españolas, que sabrán de lo que me hablo... sobre todo para E. Cullen Vigo... no podía faltar... así que aquí aparece oficialmente el clon de Peñafiel... que va a aparecer en mas capis, por supuesto jajajajjaja...**

**Para el resto, deciros que Jaime Peñafiel es un conocido periodista español, experto en estos temas de realeza... y muy criticón, por cierto.**

**Espero que de verdad os guste... y vais a ver a Bella guapa y radiante. Me encanta la moda, y tenía muy claro que en este fic la pondría de punta en blanco (ahora sí que padezco síndrome Alice Cullen, xDD).**

**Un beso muy fuerte, espero que os guste, y disfrutad del fin de semana!**

* * *

_Capítulo 35: Salida al mundo_

**EDWARD PVO**

La semana pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, gracias a dios. Mi novia, poco a poco, se fue encontrando menos cohibida en la universidad. El martes nos quedamos a comer en una de las cafeterías de alrededor del campus, ante la atenta mirada de la gente... era una tontería volver a casa para tener que regresar dos horas más tarde. Repasamos el temario de cabo a rabo, revisando minuciosamente la bibliografía que nos dieron de referencia, para futuras consultas. Por suerte, la mayoría de los libros estaban en la biblioteca del palacio, de modo que no teníamos mucho problema. Había varias asignaturas del cuarto curso en las que los trabajos contaban el 60% de la nota, y el resto el examen, librándote de examinarte esos temas; a dios gracias, la asignatura de Economía global y comercio exterior era extensa... y una de las que menos me gustaba, no podía ocultarlo.

El viernes, antes de irnos a casa, le informamos al señor Delamore la elección de temas de los trabajos a presentar, y nos dio la fecha de entrega del primero, el dos de noviembre... y cómo nos nos quedaba otro remedio, nos pusimos manos a la obra... pero el sábado tenía una cita con mi novia... una cita de verdad.

Le encargué a Maguie que comprara entradas para una película, que sabía que le hacía mucha ilusión ver a mi niña. Emmet libraba ese fin de semana, y Quil y Embry se iban con mis padres, ya que tenían diferentes compromisos... de modo que Nick, otro de los escoltas, vendría con nosotros. Después la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante tailandés que me había recomendado Emmet en Covent Garden, Thai Pin, me dijo que se llamaba. Era pequeño y discreto, y la comida muy buena.

Por fin podía llevarla por ahí, sin revolucionar, más o menos, a la prensa y que empezaran a especular sobre quién era la misteriosa acompañante del príncipe. En un principio pensé en ir a la Royal Opera house, también en el distrito del Covent Garden, de hecho se le conocía por este nombre al famoso teatro, o al Royal Albert Hall, a ver una función de ballet. A Bella le encantaban, y nunca había podido ir a uno... pero Maguie me recordó el compromiso que teníamos la semana que viene... y decidí guardar el secreto, para sorprenderla.

Terminé de ponerme la cazadora, cuándo mi niña salió del baño; llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, un poco acampanados, y un jersey azul por debajo de su chaqueta negra de piel, muy moderna. Llevaba botines con un poco de tacón... desde que se hizo pública nuestra boda, había notado un cambio muy grande en su forma de vestir; aunque a mi no me importara lo que llevara puesto, tenía que reconocer que el cambio le sentaba genial.

-¿Voy bien?- me preguntó girando; mi pequeño amigo se empezó a despertar, al dejarme admirar su curvas, marcadas por los pantalones... e imaginando esa ropa interior tan sexy que se había acostumbrado a llevar... y que era superior a mis fuerzas. Me mordí el labio, pensando en el texto que me había leído hace un rato sobre Política exterior.

-Muy guapa; cómo siempre- recalqué las dos últimas palabras -no vamos a una cena de estado- le recordé con un poco de burla, siempre sin mala intención. Rodó los ojos, poniendo una de sus preciosas caritas.

-Sigues sin ser objetivo- contraatacó resignada y mofándose a la vez, poniéndose frente al espejo y pasando un pañuelo largo por su cuello. Reí, acercándome a ella y rozando con mi nariz su cuello y su oreja.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea objetivo... con lo que seguro llevarás debajo de ese jersey?- pregunté en voz baja. Noté que su piel se calentaba... ya estaba sonrojada, no fallaba. Ella me miró a través del espejo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si te portas bien, te lo enseñaré después- resolvió con voz insinuante -ahora vámonos, pequeño- me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cogiendo su bolso y mi mano, tirando de mi. Entre risas, y con las manos entrelazadas, bajamos hasta el garaje, dónde Nick ya estaba esperando, al lado de otro volvo similar al mío, pero de color negro. Nos saludó, parco en palabras, cómo era él, y nos metimos en el nuestro, ya que el nos seguiría. Bella buscó las entradas en su bolso, mirando la hora de comienzo.

-Edward, llegamos un poco tarde- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-De eso se trata... pero tranquila, no nos perderemos el comienzo- le advertí con una sonrisa inocente. Puso cara de no entender nada.

-Ya lo verás- no pareció muy convencida -¿no confías en mi?- puse mi mejor puchero. Ella me devolvió una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Por fin llegamos al cine. Le indiqué a Bella que teníamos que esperar en el coche, mientras Nick salía primero, a echar un vistazo. Las puertas ya se habían abierto, de modo que la entrada estaba bastante despejada. Mientras esperábamos, Bella se acurrucó contra mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Me hace mucha ilusión salir así...parecemos una pareja normal- dijo con una pequeña risa. Besé su cabeza, riendo también.

-Somos una pareja normal- le aclaré. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Por eso somos la noticia estrella de los últimos años- repuso.

-Eso también- la rodeé con mi brazo – no te preocupes por nada; verás que bien lo pasamos- ella me dio un pequeño beso.

-Gracias por esta noche... por si luego se me olvida agradecértelo- asentí con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su mano, acariciando sus dedos y jugando con el anillo. Por suerte, nadie podía vernos, las lunas estaban tintadas.

Vi regresar a Nick, cargado con una pequeña bolsa. Me hizo una seña, indicando que podíamos bajar. Bajé yo primero, y le abrí la puerta a Bella, ayudándola a bajar. Nick me entregó la bolsa, mientras Bella buscaba las entradas de nuevo en su bolso. El también entraba con nosotros a la sala. Con el detrás nuestro, caminamos hacia la entrada. Bella le tendió los tickets a la chica, que se quedó de piedra al levantar la vista, y vernos allí.

-Hola- le saludó Bella en voz baja, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, al igual que yo.

-Oh... alteza, señorita Isabella... es un honor tenerlos aquí- retorcía sus manos, un poco nerviosa -¿quieren que llame al encargado?-.

-¡No!; por favor... - le pedí amablemente -simplemente queremos disfrutar de la película- ella seguía mirándonos, un poco anonadada -por favor; nos gustaría poder volver... nos gusta mucho el cine- le expliqué... y también pidiéndole entre líneas que guardara un poco el secreto. Ella se quedó impasible un minuto, hasta que asintió, dedicándonos una sonrisa y cogiendo las entradas que mi novia le tendía.

-Sala dos; por el pasillo principal, la segunda puerta a la derecha. Me llamo Martha, por si necesitan algo- todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, pero mucho menos que antes.

-Gracias- le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Martha- Bella le dedicó otra, un poco tímida. Le tomé de la mano, y la conduje hasta la sala dos. Ya estaba a oscuras, de modo que entramos sin hacer ruido; había gente, pero para ser sábado no demasiada, la verdad.

Buscamos nuestros asientos. Estaban en una esquina, por si acaso teníamos que salir por cualquier cosa. Yo me senté en la orilla del pasillo, quedando los dos asientos que estaban al lado de Bella libres. Nick se sentó tres filas por detrás de nosotros, también en la orilla.

-¿No se sienta nadie aquí al lado?- me susurró Bella, una vez nos acomodamos. Negué con la cabeza.

-Las entradas de esos asientos las tiene Nick... por seguridad- le expliqué -de modo que puedes poner las chaquetas- le dije, viendo que tenía la mía y la suya en su regazo. Abrí la bolsa, sacando las palomitas y tendiéndole una botella de agua. Acomodó de nuevo su cabeza contra mi cuerpo, y pasando uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, consiguió encontrar una postura cómoda. Justo en ese momento, terminaban los trailers de las películas a estrenar, empezando la que veníamos a ver. Un buen rato después, ya sin palomitas y con la película bastante avanzada, Bella se volvió hacia mi, para susurrarme al oído.

-¿Eso ocurrió de verdad?; se supone que la película está basada en hechos reales... pero ésto no me cuadra mucho- murmuró con el ceño fruncido, comentando una escena.

-A mi tampoco, la verdad- le contesté, dejando un beso detrás de su oreja. Sentí que por esa zona la piel se le ponía de gallina. Se giró hacia mi, mirándome en la oscuridad, debatiéndose en si hacer algo o no. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los míos... pero se paró, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca. Adivinando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, terminé de acercarme a ella, besándola. Sus labios, suaves y perfectos, hacían que mi mente se quedara en blanco cada vez que la besaba. Ella correspondió al beso, pero de repente se apartó, cayendo en la cuenta de dónde estábamos.

-Shhh... ven aquí- la atraje de nuevo hacia mi, besándola de nuevo. Su pequeña lengua jugaba con la mía, en un juego travieso, pero a la vez dulce. Cuándo noté que empezaba a respirar con dificultad, la dejé que tomara un poco de aire. Sus mejillas estaban calientes, y sus pequeños labios un poco hinchados.

-No nos ve nadie... estamos a oscuras- le susurré con la voz un poco ronca y también jadeante. Ella negó divertida con la cabeza, dejando un casto beso de nuevo en mis labios y volviendo su vista hacia la pantalla.

La película terminó poco después. Salimos de la sala antes de que encendieran las luces. Tomados de la mano y seguidos por Nick, nos dirigimos con paso rápido al coche. Por suerte, Martha había cumplido su palabra, ya que no había periodistas a la redonda. Una vez dentro, con el coche ya en marcha hacia Covent Garden, empezamos a hablar.

-¿Ahora dónde vamos?- interrogó curiosa, después de comentar la película un rato.

-A cenar, ¿tienes hambre?- asintió con la cabeza -¿te gusta la comida tailandesa?; Emmet me ha recomendado un restaurante que está bastante bien- le expliqué.

-No la he probado nunca, de modo que me tendrás que aconsejar- me advirtió.

Aparcamos enfrente de restaurante. Esta zona estaba más concurrida que la del cine, obviamente, ya que había muchos restaurantes y pubs en ella. Cuándo vi que Nick me hacía una seña, bajé del coche, y Bella detrás mío. Agarré a mi niña de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi, mientras esperábamos para cruzar la calle. Esta vez no tuvimos tanta suerte, y si que hubo personas que se nos quedaban mirando fijamente, cuchicheando y preguntándose si en realidad éramos nosotros. Bella se tensó un poco, pero intenté calmarla.

-Tranquila... no pasa nada- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, que ella correspondió, suspirando profundamente.

Por fin, el semáforo se puso en verde, y cruzamos; por suerte había hecho la reserva de restaurante, bajo un pseudónimo, por supuesto. Nick entró primero, dando el nombre y echando una ojeada al sitio. Habló unos instantes con el camarero, y nos hizo una seña para que pudiéramos entrar. El encargado también se había acercado.

-Alteza, señorita Isabella... es un placer tenerlos aquí; síngame por favor, su mesa está lista- entre las miradas atónitas de algunos comensales, llegamos hasta nuestro sitio. Estaba en una fila de mesas con bancos dobles para sentarse, era la última. Nos pusimos de espaldas a la gente, y me senté al lado de mi novia.

-Aquí tienen la carta; ¿desean algo de beber?- miré a Bella, esperando.

-Agua, por favor-.

-Para mi también- se alejó para traer el pedido, mientras Bella abría la carta y la ponía en medio de los dos. Rodeé su cintura de nuevo, leyendo los platos.

-Si quieres, podemos pedir el primero para compartir, y después cada uno el segundo- le propuse -así pruebas diferentes cosas-.

-Está bien, ¿qué me recomiendas?- inquirió.

-Pues... de primero éste- le señalé.

-Fideos finos de arroz, con crujiente de camarones- leyó en voz alta -no suena mal- aprobó con la cabeza -y me gustaría probar este plato- lo señaló con su dedo.

-Panecillos de pollo frito, con distintas salsas... podemos pedirlo también- afirmé sonriendo. Observé a mi novia con una sonrisa. Leía atenta el resto de los platos, jugueteando con mis dedos. A veces todavía me parecía un sueño el tenerla a mi lado, y que fuera a casarse conmigo... esa noche, además estaba tan guapa... la palidez y la tristeza de sus ojos, que tantos meses la acompañaron, habían desaparecido por completo. Sus mejillas tenían un toque rosa muy pálido, y sus ojitos brillaban cada día más.

-¿Qué quieres de segundo?; podemos pedir uno carne y otro pescado- le sugerí -para qué pruebes cosas variadas-.

-Vale... yo pescado... a ver... salmón en curry rojo- dijo finalmente, después de unos minutos -¿tú?.

-Asado de pollo al jengibre- le dije. Una vez vino el camarero, nos dejó las bebidas y nos tomó nota del pedido. Bella bebió un poco antes de comenzar a charlar de nuevo. La cena transcurrió conversando tranquilamente y con Bella descubriendo la cocina tailandesa, que al final y para mi alivio, le gustó. Cuándo nos despedimos del encargado, que nos acompañó hasta la puerta, nos dirigimos de nuevo a los coches.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-.

-A dar un paseo- le expliqué. Para una vez que podía conducir a mi aire... y con ella a mi lado, no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Cruzamos el puente de Westmister, dejando a un lado el Parlamento, con el famoso Big Ben, hasta aparcar en las proximidades del Puente de Londres, cerca de la orilla del Támesis. Había unos paseos muy bonitos allí, con zonas ajardinadas.

-Vamos- le dije al salir del coche. Tomados de la mano, nos acercamos hasta el muro; al otro lado del río, la Torre de Londres nos saludaba, perfectamente iluminada, al igual que el resto de los edificios históricos. Nick se quedó un poco apartado, queriendo darnos un poco de intimidad.

-¿Te crees si te digo que nunca la había visto iluminada?- la miré extrañado. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Pues es verdad... está muy bonita así- dijo con una sonrisa. Me puse detrás de ella, rodeándola con mis brazos y dejando un suave beso en su cabeza.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?; siento que nuestra primera cita de verdad llegue con más de dos años de retraso- me disculpé. Ella se dio la vuelta, sin liberarse de mi abrazo.

-Ha valido la pena esperar- me susurró, bajando la vista hacia el suelo, con una preciosa mueca de vergüenza. Se abrazó a mi cuerpo, pasando sus manos por mi cuello, admirando los famosos edificios que teníamos a la vista. Desde dónde estábamos se veía la Cúpula blanca de la Catedral de St. Paul, también iluminada. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunté en voz baja.

-En muchas cosas... recuerdo la vez que estuvimos en Norfolk Park; me llevaste a ver un pequeño lago- hice memoria, acordándome al instante.

-Cómo te dije aquella vez, daría lo que fuera por tenerte así siempre... siendo simplemente Edward y Bella- murmuró. Abracé su pequeño cuerpo, suspirando.

-A mi también me gustaría mi vida- a veces daría cualquier cosa por no haber nacido príncipe... pero era lo que había -pero ahora vas a estar conmigo- expresé feliz. Ella asintió con la cabeza, escondiendo su carita en mi cuello.

-Para siempre- sentí que decía en voz baja.

Permanecimos un buen rato en silencio, abrazados el uno contra el otro, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y de nuestra escapada de novios... que no podía haber ido mejor para haber sido la primera vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El fin de semana pasó rápido, y el lunes volvimos a clase. Aparte del viaje a Italia y de algunos actos a los que teníamos que asistir, hasta que termináramos los exámenes, iríamos a los imprescindibles. Lo primero era lo primero, y lo que más nos preocupaba ahora eran los estudios, por la cuenta que nos traía. La tarde del jueves, estábamos en la biblioteca, rodeados de libros de códigos de leyes y de papeles, resoplando y un poco hartos, en busca de un dichoso decreto ley que se nos resistía. Rosalie también estaba con nosotros, ya que compartía algunas asignaturas de las nuestras.

-Esto es infumable- se quejaba mi novia, con los papeles en la mano. Rose asintió, suspirando cansada.

-Propongo que lo dejemos por hoy; son las ocho y media de la noche- les informé, consultando la hora. Ambas asintieron, cerrando los libros.

-¿Cenáis con nosotros?- le preguntó Bella a Rosalie. Ésta asintió, diciendo que iba arriba un rato, para dejar los libros y levantar a Emmet del sofá.

-Entonces a las nueve y cuarto en el comedor; nosotros tenemos que hablar con Maguie... mañana vamos al teatro, con toda la familia- le explicó.

-¿Primer acto oficial?- interrogó nuestra amiga, curiosa. Asentimos con la cabeza, quedando en vernos en el comedor. Bella y yo fuimos directos al salón, dónde mis padres, Maguie, Alice y Jasper ya estaban esperándonos.

-Hola- saludamos a coro, sentándonos al lado de mi madre.

-Hola hijos, ¿cómo lo lleváis?- nos preguntó, después de saludarnos todos.

-Hartos- exclamé un poco enojado -no encontramos el dichoso decreto 183/34 del código político de 1897- expliqué entre dientes.

-¿El que habla de las diferencias acerca del sufragio censitario y del sufragio universal?- Bella y yo miramos a mi padre, arqueando una ceja de incredulidad. Mi padre se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

-¿Qué?- nos preguntó.

-Charlaremos luego- le dijo mi niña, rodando los ojos. Mi padre reía divertido, al igual que el resto. Por fin, Maguie tomó la palabra.

-Bien; mañana se inaugura oficialmente la temporada de teatro y espectáculos- le explicó a Bella -la familia siempre asiste a una representación ese día, en la Royal Opera House-.

-O sea, en el Covent Garden- dijo mi novia.

-Eso es. Este año se cumple el segundo centenario de la fundación de la Compañía real de danza- seguía diciendo. A mi niña se le iluminaron los ojitos, mirándome contenta.

-¿Vamos a ver una función de ballet?- me preguntó ilusionada. Asentí, tomándola de la mano.

-Si... creo que el que vamos a ver es de Tchaikovsky, La Bella durmiente- dije, mirando a Maguie, que lo confirmó con un gesto.

-Qué bonito... me encantan los ballets... y nunca he podido ir a ninguno -exclamó feliz -¿cómo hay que vestirse?- miró a mi hermana, esperando una respuesta.

-Con vestido largo- le dijo. Bella asintió, meditando. Yo tenía muchas ganas de que llegara mañana; nunca la había visto enfundada en un vestido de fiesta.

-Toda la alta sociedad inglesa se da cita allí ese día- le explicó mi hermana de nuevo. Bella la miró sin entender.

-Conocerás a la mayoría de la nobleza... a uno ya lo conoces- dijo divertida, tomando a Jasper de la mano.

-¿Por qué no están más relacionados con la Familia real?; he leído que antes formaban la corte de los reyes- preguntó curiosa. Mi padre tomó la palabra.

-Y así fue hasta principios del siglo XX. Antes los altos cargos de palacio los ocupaban la gente con título importante; era lo que se llamaba la camarilla. Mi abuelo, al subir al trono, y después mi padre, reformaron a fondo el protocolo, adaptándolo a los tiempos modernos- le explicó amablemente.

-Hoy en día son empresarios de éxito; cada uno a su manera. Poseen inmensas fortunas y legados familiares importantísimos- le siguió contando.

-Hay algunos más tradicionalistas que otros- le contó mi madre -muchos de ellos son Caballeros de la Orden de la Jarretera, y siguen estando presentes en multitud de actos y costumbres vinculadas a la Casa real- siguió relatando.

-Pero ya no residen en la corte, ni ocupan cargos en ella- añadió mi padre -yo estudié con algunos, y entre ellos tengo algunos buenos amigos... pocos- aclaró.

-Cómo eran los padres de Jasper- dijo mi madre, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Bella escuchaba atenta a las explicaciones de mis padres, y haciéndole miles de preguntas a Jazz, que amablemente le iba contando cosas.

Al de un rato, y después de que Maguie nos diera la hora del espectáculo, fuimos al comedor, dónde ya estaban esperándonos Rosalie y Emmet. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la noche de mañana... para ver a mi niña convertida en toda una princesa. Y no me podía imaginar la parálisis que sufrió mi corazón al verla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al ballet... estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Aparte de la ilusión que me hacía, por fin vería uno en directo... esa salida significaba mucho para mi. Por lo que después me contó Edward, en la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio, estaríamos situados en el palco real, y la familia entraba acompañada del himno de Gran Bretaña. Sus padres ocupaban el centro; al lado de su padre, Alice, franqueada por Jasper. Edward se sentaría entre Esme y yo. Por lo que me relató, el palco real era enorme, con una pequeña salita interior, para recibir a la gente, y estaba exclusivamente reservado para ellos.

Después de regresar de la universidad, eché un rato a Edward de nuestra habitación, a buenas, y secuestré a Rosalie y Alice... para ver qué vestido me ponía. A las seis teníamos que ir a peinarnos, y eso, según me explicaron, dependía mucho del vestido que llevaría. Mi novio nos dejó allí, con una sonrisa traviesa, y se fue un rato con Jasper y Emmet, a quemar la videoconsola, según sus palabras.

Ellas se acomodaron en uno de los sofás de nuestro pequeño salón, y saqué los trajes de noche que había comprado. Me fui a la sala, y empezaron las pruebas. Me probé vestidos de todo tipo, había adquirido bastantes. Después de casi dos horas sacando pegas y conclusiones, nos quedamos entre dos. Esme pasó por allí, y se apuntó con una sonrisa divertida al lío.

Al final, después de otra media hora de debate, nos decidimos. Era negro, con escote palabra de honor y espectacular... la parte de arriba era drapeado de seda, haciendo que la tela quedara plisada. El cuerpo terminaba justo en dónde lo hacían mis caderas, y después caían hasta el suelo capas y capas de chiffon y gasa, haciendo el efecto de suaves y delicadas plumas.

-Te queda increíble- me dijo Esme, levantándose y admirando de cerca el vestido. Rose me sacó los zapatos. En las tiendas decidí, dado que no alcanzaría la altura de Edward ni aunque me pusiera zancos, que cuándo llevara vestidos largos no llevaría algo muy incómodo. Al final me decidí por unos de raso negro, atados al tobillo, de punta redonda y tacón aunque alto, un poco ancho, para poder estar cómoda.

-¿Qué quieres ponerte?; me refiero de joyas; sería una buena ocasión para que estrenaras algo del aderezo que te regalamos- me preguntó Esme con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo?; es decir... me gustaría mucho, pero no quiero pasarme- suspiré preocupada. Sabía que sería estudiada al milímetro, y por lo menos quería que dijeran que iba adecuadamente vestida y arreglada.

-Por supuesto, para eso te las regalamos. Esme se dirigió al escritorio, llamando por teléfono. Al de pocos minutos, un empleado vino con la caja roja, que estaba guardada con las otras joyas. Después de un pequeño debate, Alice me empezó a explicar.

-Creo que tienes dos opciones buenas. Ya que vas a hacerte un recogido, yo optaría por los pendientes largos, sin nada en el cuello, y con la pulsera; o aprovechando el tipo de escote, la gargantilla pequeña, con los pendientes pequeños- resolvió.

Esme tomó el collar mencionado, poniéndomelo para ver el efecto. Iba pegado al cuello, y los pequeños y redondos diamantes brillaban en todo su esplendor. Aparte de los cierres de seguridad, al final se ataba con una cinta de raso negro. Me puse los pendientes pequeños, admirando el conjunto, en verdad que quedaba muy bien. Después de probarme la otra opción que me dijo Alice, me quedé con la gargantilla.

Dos horas después, Lexie había recogido mi cabello en un precioso recogido bajo, a la altura de mi cuello, haciendo un enrevesado patrón de ondas. Dejó algunos mechones sueltos por mi cara, ya que todo el pelo tirante y retirado no me quedaba muy bien. Maud me maquilló cómo la primera vez, cambiando la sombra de ojos. El juego del lápiz negro, del iluminador y del rímel hizo que mis ojos se vieran grandes, y que resaltaran. Las sombras esta vez eran un juego de colores tirando a un dorado un poco oscuro, con un efecto ahumado y moderno. También me aplicó polvos iluminadores por el escote, para que no contrastase mucho con el maquillaje de mi cara.

Alice y yo salimos juntas de allí. Esme hacía rato que había terminado. Primero se vistió ella, y me indicó que la esperara, que después me ayudaría. Llevaba un vestido de gasa, ajustado en el pecho y con un sólo tirante, dejando un hombro al descubierto y la falda caía suelta en miles de capas de organdí. Unos impresionantes pendientes y pulsera de amatistas y diamantes hacían juego con el vestido, en diferentes tonos malvas. Se enfundó sus zapatos, y luego nos fuimos a mi habitación. Una vez con todo puesto, me miré al espejo... y no podía creer que esa chica menuda y pequeña fuera yo.

-Mi hermano se va a caer de culo- dijo divertida y contenta.

-¡Alice!; sabes que me da una vergüenza horrible- le dije, preocupada por los acontecimientos de esta noche. La pequeña duende se acercó a mi, tomándome de las manos.

-Ya lo sé Bellie... pero quiero que estés tranquila. Vas arropada por todos nosotros... y sobre todo, por cierto novio que en estos momentos estará dejando un agujero en la moqueta del vestíbulo de tanto pasearse, así que en marcha-. Cogió su bolso, y yo hice los mismo. Era pequeño y de mano, de raso negro también, al igual que el el chal, de punto de seda, por si acaso, aunque no hacía mala noche.

Con mi respiración sumamente alterada, llegamos al vestíbulo principal. Esme ya estaba allí, con una falda de raso gris, larga hasta los pies, cuerpo de pedrería en negro y chaqueta gris, a juego con la falda. Como únicas joyas, unos impresionantes pendientes de esmeraldas y diamantes, largos. Rose estaba allí, esperando para verme. Esme le había dicho si quería venir, ya que Emmet venía con nosotros, esta vez trabajando; pero se disculpó, agradeciendo la invitación, ya que tenía varios trabajos pendientes para entregar. Me guiñó un ojo, asintiendo con la cabeza y aprobando el resultado final.

Los chicos iban todos enfundados en smokings negros. Edward estaba hablando con su padre, Jasper y Emmet, que también iba con un traje negro, al igual que la corbata. Por el hombro colgaba el pinganillo con el que se comunicaban entre ellos... ahora si que parecía un escolta de verdad Carlisle me miró con una sonrisa, indicándole a Edward mi presencia.

Se quedó tan parado al verme, con los ojos como platos, que me tuve que acercar a él, pero Emmet le sacó de su mundo.

-Edward, cierra la boca; te van a entrar moscas- ambos le fulminamos con la mirada, pero hizo caso omiso, cómo siempre. La familia fue bajando a la puerta principal, a los coches, pero mi novio y yo nos quedamos unos segundos allí.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunté, sonrojada por cómo me miraba, mientras yo pasaba mi mano por la falda del vestido. Sin decir una sola palabra, me atrapó entre sus brazos, besándome cómo solo él sabía hacerlo. Pasé una de mis manos por su espalda, devolviéndole el beso y encerrándonos en nuestra burbuja particular. Me separé lentamente de él, pese a la carita que puso porque el beso terminara. Por suerte, no llevaba los labios pintados, Maud decía que no era necesario, debido a su color natural.

-¿Y bien?; deduzco que te gusta- le pregunté de nuevo. Sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos, seguía mirándome embelesado.

-No tengo palabras... uffsss... eres un sueño- susurró contra mis labios. Sonreí nerviosa, apartando mi mirada de la suya.

-Pues siento decepcionarte... pero soy de carne y hueso- murmuré de vuelta.

-Para mi lo eres- dijo, un poco serio. Le agradecí sus palabras con otro beso brece y tierno. Cogiendo mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, nos dirigimos a la entrada. Nuestro coche ya estaba esperándonos, y Emmet me abría la puerta, con una sonrisa cómplice. El viaje hasta el teatro me se hizo eterno, además, al ser viernes, a esas horas había mucho tráfico en la ciudad. Retorcía mis manos con nervios, hasta que Edward las tomó entre las suyas, dándoles un apretón cariñoso.

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuándo la fachada del teatro apareció ante nosotros. Íbamos en el último coche, y el resto de la familia ya había bajado de los suyos. Había vayas a los lados, custodiadas por policías. También me fijé en la prensa, apostada a los lados de la puerta. El coche se detuvo, y recordé lo que me dijo Esme; debía esperar a que Emmet me abriera la puerta.

-¿Preparada?- la pregunta de mi novio hizo que volviera la vista hacia él. Su pelo estaba más revuelto que otras veces, y muy guapo con ese traje. Me dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. Asentí, y dejó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, susurrándome antes de bajar.

-Recuerda que no te voy a soltar- iba a responderle, pero no me dejó, ya que bajó del coche. Pude ver que saludaba a la gente congregada allí, sonriendo con amabilidad. Finalmente, mi puerta se abrió. Edward ya estaba en frente mío, ayudándome a bajar.

-Suerte- giré al vista hacia Emmet, que me guiñó un ojo, en señal de ánimo. Nada más poner un pie en la alfombra, la luz de los flashes me cegó por unos segundos.

-¡Isabella, Isabella!- la gente gritaba mi nombre, al igual que el de otros miembros de la familia. Me puse más roja que un tomate, y en ese momento sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano, haciendo que le cogiera del brazo.

-¿Todo bien?- le respondí que sí, y con un pequeño movimiento de mano, Edward y yo correspondimos a los saludos, y dejando a los periodistas hacer su trabajo. Nuestros amigos estaban allí. Jake y Seth disparaban sus cámaras.

-Miren aquí un momento, por favor- uno de ellos se dirigió a nosotros, y pacientemente, posamos. Leah también estaba, y levantó el pulgar imperceptiblemente, animándome un poco. Seguidos por Quil y Emmet, entramos en el hall del teatro. Nada más vernos entrar, Alice y Jasper se pusieron a nuestro lado.

-Eres la estrella de la noche- me susurró Alice con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras nos sacaban una foto a los cuatro. Tuve que evitar con un esfuerzo sobrehumano rodar los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Observé que Carlisle y Esme hablaban con varias personas, que se acercaron a nosotros. Un hombre de unos sesenta años saludó a mi novio.

-Alteza, bienvenido. Es un honor contar con su presencia esa noche- hablaron unos momentos, y después giraron su vista hacia mi.

-Soy Sir Nathaniel Trombund, director del Royal Opera House- el hombre tenía pinta de ser simpático, y tomé la mano que me ofrecía, para estrechársela.

-Isabella Swan; es un placer conocerle-.

-El placer es todo nuestro de que ambos estén aquí esta noche. Espero que la función sea de su agrado- Edward y yo conversamos con él unos momentos, y después me fue presentando a los distintos responsables del teatro. Finalmente, nos reunimos con el resto de la familia, al pie de las escaleras, para que nos sacaran una foto a los seis. Carlisle me indicó que me pusiera a su lado, y así lo hice. Entre él y Edward, posé con el resto de la familia, aguantando durante tunos minutos los cegadores flashes.

Al terminar éstas, se acercaron tres niñas preciosas. Tendrían unos cuatro o cinco añitos, y vestían un simpático tutú rosa, y cada una portaba un pequeño bouquet de flores en tonos blancos, iguales. Se acercaron a Esme, Alice y a mi, ofreciéndonos los pequeños ramos. Me agaché a su altura, ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

-¿Son para mi?- la pequeña asintió con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Son muy bonitas- le agradecí, admirando las pequeñas rosas blancas y los liliums -¿me das un beso?- la pequeña pareció dudar, pero finalmente me lo dio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté.

-Elizabeth- me respondió; pareció dudar, pero finalmente habló -¿vas a casarte con él?- señaló a Edward, que se agachó, interesado por la conversación que nos traíamos entre manos.

-Pues si- le respondí con una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué te parece?, ¿a qué es guapa?- la pregunta de Edward a la niña hizo que me pusiera de nuevo con un tomate. Me miraba divertido, esperando la contestación de la pequeña.

-Mucho... el vestido es de princesa- dijo al fin. Reí, mientras le daba un beso de nuevo.

-Gracias por las flores Elizabeth- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Subiendo las escaleras, Esme se puso a nuestro lado.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien hija- me dijo -¿qué os traíais con la pequeña?- de repente me asusté, igual me había saltado alguna norma a la torera. Ella vio mi gesto preocupado, y enseguida se explicó.

-No has hecho nada malo, tranquila- iba responderle, pero Edward se adelantó.

-Le preguntó si iba a casarse conmigo... y yo le pregunté si mi novia era guapa- le explicó divertido. Esme rió, escuchando la versión de Edward.

-¿Ves?; estás espectacular. Todos los dicen- me dijo Esme, una vez dentro de la antesala del palco. En ella había sillones y mesas auxiliares, dónde Alice me indicó que podía dejar el ramo y el bolso. En una mesa pegada a la pared, distintos tipos de bebidas y un pequeño tentempié. Se separaba del palco por una cortina de terciopelo azul. El escudo de la dinastía Cullen lo adornaba por la parte delantera, tal y cómo había podido ver por una de las puertas, mientras subíamos. La pequeña duende se quedó conmigo hablando.

-¿Qué te parece?, ¿habías venido alguna vez?- me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que vengo... y creo que no será la última- le confesé, admirando todo a mi alrededor... era tan irreal que yo estuviera allí, con ellos. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a nosotras también.

-¿Ves cómo no pasa nada?- mi suegro me pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo satisfecho; en la antesala no había periodistas. Respiré más o menos aliviada, intentando relajarme.

-Además estás muy guapa... y el collar te queda muy bien- alabó.

-Deja de ligar con mi novia, papá- todos reímos ante la ocurrencia de Edward, que me rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia él, dejando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Sólo le hacía un cumplido a mi hija- protestó divertido -para mi sólo existe una mujer, ¿verdad querida?- también atrajo a Esme hacia sus brazos, imitando a su hijo. Esme y yo nos miramos, conteniendo la carcajada. Emmet y Quil se quedaron en la antesala, y el resto de la seguridad fuera del palco, en la puerta. Los acordes del himno empezaron a sonar. Edward me soltó, y tomé el brazo que me ofrecía.

Mis suegros pasaron primero, quedándose de pie frente a sus asientos, y después por protocolo, Edward y yo. Alice y Jasper entraron los últimos. Escuchamos lo que quedaba de él en silencio, y una vez terminó, la sala estalló en aplausos, dándonos la bienvenida. Con un gesto tímido, correspondí a los saludos, al igual que el resto. El teatro estaba lleno a rebosar, no cabía un alfiler. Edward se inclinó hacia mi, susurrándome en voz baja.

-Que sepas que esta noche la mayoría de los aplausos son para ti- le miré un poco asustada, mientras el asentía, mirándome con cariño. Por fin pudimos sentarnos. Edward trajo mi silla un poco hacia su lado, y me ayudó, quitando los papeles que había encima de ella. Me los tendió, y los ojeé. Era el programa de La Bella durmiente, y después otro programa con las representaciones de la temporada. Este año había muchos ballets.

-¿A cual querrás ir?- Edward se inclinó hacia mi, y comentamos un poco lo que había escrito.

-Por mi, a todos- le aclaré con una pequeña mueca -El lago de los cisnes, Gisselle, Sherezade...- iba leyendo el papel -este me gustaría mucho verlo- le señalé a mi novio, que se inclinó de nuevo hacia mi, casi juntando nuestras cabezas.

-¿Coppelia?- asentí contenta -Royal Albert Hall, del 13 al 21 de marzo- iremos, te lo prometo. Además, la música es muy buena- me dio la razón. Siempre que escuchábamos música clásica, mi novio, cómo buen entendido en la materia, me iba explicando las distintas partes, al igual que haría esta noche. Comentamos el programa unos minutos más, hasta que las luces bajaron. La obertura de la obra inundó el teatro... hasta que se alzó el telón.

El escenario y los decorados eran impresionantes... y los vestidos y tutús que las bailarinas lucían, de ensueño. Mi mente viajó hasta mi niñez, me acordé de mi madre, canturreando música clásica siempre... y de cómo veíamos la versión de Disney de La Bella durmiente. Tatareaba la música en voz baja, sin perder detalle del espectáculo. Disfruté como una niña, observando embelesada cómo las delicadas bailarinas se movían con gracia y agilidad. Al término de éste, las luces se encendieron, dando paso a la media horas de descanso; la obra estaba dividida en cuatro actos: prólogo, primer acto, segundo acto, y final. Durante toda el rato Edward iba contándome y comentándome las partes y las diferentes escenas. La familia entró dentro de la antesala. Alice y Esme me rodearon.

-¿Qué te parece?- indagó mi suegra.

-Es precioso... me hace recordar mi infancia, cuándo veía la película de dibujos- expliqué.

-¿A qué si?; a mi me pasa lo mismo... verás que bonito el vals de Aurora y el príncipe, en el segundo acto- decía Alice, también emocionada con la obra -_eeeres tú el príncpe azul, que_ _yo soñé..._- tarareaba divertida la letra de la canción. Reí con ella, acompañándola un poco. Edward y Jasper nos observaban divertidos mientras se acercaban a nosotras.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- me preguntó mi novio, rodeándome la cintura con sus manos.

-Es... increíble... una pasada- murmuré -todavía no me hago a la idea de todo lo que me está sucediendo- posé mis manos en su pecho, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Sonrió divertido, besándome la frente... hasta que Emmet entró.

-Majestad, hay algunas personas que quieren saludarlos- no parecía él, en la vida lo había visto tan serio.

Varios matrimonios de mediana edad entraron. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a saludarles. Conversaron durante unos minutos, y las cabezas giraron hacia nuestra posición. De la mano de Edward, avanzamos hasta ellos. Las señoras tenían todas un porte elegante, y las joyas que lucían eran impresionantes, más incluso que las que lucían Esme o Alice. Edward me fue presentando a las distintas personas, y entonces caí en la cueta... la nobleza; la mayoría de ellos nos dirigían palabras amables y sinceras, felicitándonos por la boda y preguntándome, siempre de modo amable, cómo lo iba llevando. Tenía que empezar a recordar nombres, como Duques de Westminster, Marqueses de Devonshire, Duques de Northumberland, Vizcondes de Clive y un largo etcétera... hasta que llegaron unos poco amables.

-Ellos son Lord Vicent y Lady Ane, Duques de Gloucester- me indicó Edward.

-Encantada de conocerles- les respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa. Alcé la mano, cómo bien me había indicado Maguie que debía saludar. El hombre la tomó sin cambiar el rictus serio de su cara, soltándome enseguida y la mujer ni se molestó en tomarla.

-Mis felicitaciones alteza, señorita- nos felicitó el hombre. Edward rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, en un gesto protector.

-Muchas gracias Lord Vicent- respondió, mirándolos serio.

-También a ti querida... harás una gran boda, has tenido suerte- me quedé parada, sin saber por dónde salir.

-Serás la primera reina americana que tenga Inglaterra- dijo Lady Ane, con cierto tono de reproche -esperamos mucho de ti... aunque hay costumbres que si no naces entre ellas, es imposible aprender-.

Los ojos de Edward se iban a salir de las órbitas, del enfado que tenía... pero decidí que lo mejor era contestar tranquila, y eso fue lo que hice.

-Una vez, cierta persona me enseñó que una reina no se distingue por su lugar de nacimiento, sino por otras cosas- aludí a las palabras que la propia Esme me dijo un día – y no duden que por mi parte, pondré todo mi empeño, para hacerlo lo mejor posible- mi voz tranquila y suave, hizo que Edward esbozara una sonrisa orgullosa. Los antipáticos Duques se disculparon y salieron del palco... y mis nervios salieron, haciendo que mis ojos se aguaran; ¿de verdad valdría para ésto?.

-Ssshhhh... no cariño, no llores- Edward me apretó contra su costado, acariciándome la cintura. Esme y Carlisle, con dos matrimonios, que habían presenciado toda la escena, nos rodearon.

-No les hagas caso hija... ellos son así siempre- me dijo Esme, poniéndose a mi lado. Carlisle estaba muy serio.

-Lo lamento mucho; igual les he contestado involuntariamente de malas y no debía haberlo hecho- musité, pesarosa y cabizbaja.

-No te disculpes Bella... has estado muy bien, y les has contestado con mucha educación. Carlisle está enojado porque la historia se repite... sus padres conmigo tampoco fueron muy amables, pero no se ha enfadado contigo- me explicó ella, un poco molesta. Una de las señoras, morena y bajita, se dirigió a mi.

-Lady Ane siempre tan amable- rodó los ojos -has estado muy bien querida, no te preocupes- me consoló.

-Bella, te presento a Lord Arthur y Lady Patricia, Duques de Connaught- y a Lord Patrick y Lady Olga, Marqueses de Londonberry- mi suegro se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -estudié con ambos en mi juventud, y somos grandes amigos- me indicó.

Por suerte, todos ellos fueron muy amables, y las mujeres se dedicaron a poner un poco verde a Lady Ane... en verdad eran muy simpáticas. Conseguí relajarme, y poder olvidar un poco el desagradable incidente. Cinco minutos antes de que empezara el segundo acto, se despidieron de nosotros, diciendo que seguro que nos volvíamos a ver pronto.

-Cariño, no estés triste... y has hecho muy bien en responderles- no pude evitarlo, y me abracé a Edward, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Por supuesto que sí... ¿quién se creen que son?- Alice estaba indignada. Respiré profundamente, levantando mi cabeza.

-Bella hija... no les hagas ni caso. Estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sabemos que eres muy tímida... y poco a poco vas venciendo obstáculos- Carlisle se acercó a mi, tomándome por los hombros -ese es el pequeñísimo sector de la nobleza ultra conservadora que todavía existe... viven estancados en el siglo XIX- refunfuñó. Ente todos lograron animarme un poco, eran demasiado buenos conmigo. Alice me dio un vaso de agua, en verdad lo necesitaba.

-Lo estabas pasando tan bien Bellie... olvídate y disfruta de lo que queda- me aconsejó. Vi a Edward mirarme preocupado, y decidí seguir el consejo de mi cuñada. Además... sabía que no le gustaría a todo el mundo, y lo asumía... pero los nervios que tenía esa noche, por ser el primer acto al que acudía con la familia y todo eso, me jugaron una mala pasada. Volvimos a acomodarnos en el palco, y al apagar las luces, sentí que Edward tomaba mi mano, en un gesto protector. Sonreí de vuelta, posando mi otra mano, encerrando la suya, y así permanecimos hasta que el telón bajó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Días después de la noche en el Convent Garden, Edward y yo estábamos una noche en nuestra habitación, viendo la televisión. Las imágenes de esa noche todavía se repetían, y eran comentadas con minuciosidad. El debate en Sociedad Inglesa había comenzado.

_-Isabella estaba espléndida- _decía una de las colaboradoras_ -nunca pensamos que elegiría ese tipo de estilismo... ha sido sorprendente-._

_-Sólo había que fijarse en la cara del príncipe- _dijo otra con una sonrisa pícara. Me reí, mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

_-Ese vestido no era apropiado en absoluto.. tanta gasa... no estábamos en el carnaval de Río de Janeiro- _dijo un hombre entrado en años, canoso y monárquico a ultranza... Víctor Zimman... al que seguía sin caerle muy bien.

_-¿Por qué no?; ¿acaso habría ido mejor con un corsé y cuello alto... rememorando el medievo?-_ la voz burlona de otra periodista resonó.

_-La princesa Alice también iba moderna y juvenil- _dijo la presentadora, con el ceño fruncido.

_-No me compares el porte de la princesa Alice con el de Isabella. El modelo que vestía la princesa era de...-_ la primera chica que habló, le cortó la palabra.

_-_Este hombre es tonto- siseaba Edward entre dientes.

_-Pues para tu información, querido Víctor... te diré que no estás muy puesto en moda y tendencias. Ese disfraz, resulta que es un modelo de alta costura, de un prestigioso diseñador inglés- le rebatió._

Edward y yo nos reímos, el pobre hombre no sabía por dónde salir.

_-Aparte de lo espléndida que iba, tanto de ropa como de joyas... se nota que está aprendiendo a actuar en público... y lo está haciendo muy bien-_ Mathilde, la experta en protocolo, habló, dejando a Víctor con la palabra en la boca.

Edward apagó la tele... en verdad éramos masocas... todos los viernes que podíamos veíamos sociedad Inglesa, para ver que decían de nosotros.

-Dentro de una semana nos vamos a Italia- recordé con una sonrisa, mientras me acomodaba en su pecho.

-Si... el avión sale a las seis de la tarde del domingo... esta semana hablaremos con Maguie, repasando la agenda- me recordó.

-Está bien... ¿por qué vamos de nuevo a la inauguración?; fuiste allí para eso, durante uno de los meses que estuvimos separados- interrogué.

-En esa ocasión hubo problemas de organización a última hora, de modo que cumplí con el resto de la agenda, pero la velada se anuló- me explicó. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Te va a encantar Roma mi vida... y Venecia- me dijo.

-¿Pasearemos en góndola?- pregunté ilusionada, cual niña pequeña. Asintió divertido.

-Iremos dónde tu quieras- suspiré emocionada, impaciente por que llegara la semana que viene.


	36. Anochecer bajo el Puente de los Suspiros

**Hoola mis niñas! Ya estoy aquí, dándoos de nuevo la murga. **

**Estoy trabajando, así que un beso rápido para todas, y mil gracias por los comments, alertas favoritos, lecturas anónimas...**

**Bien, espero que hayáis hecho la maleta, nos vamos a Italia. No creáis que estoy muy contenta con él, no sé por qué... me da la impresión de que no me ha salido muy bien... y eso que me ha hecho recordar mi viaje a Italia, hace unos años. **

**Es muy largo... pero la historia de siempre, no sabía por dónde cortarlo... de modo que lo pongo todo y santas pascuas, no me complico. Nombres de presidentes y ministros... cambiados cómo de costumbre, así va a ser el resto del fic.**

**Prometo que los siguientes no serán una biblia en verso, xDD...**

**Un beso muy fuerte, y espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Capítulo 36: Anochecer bajo el Puente de los suspiros_

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel; hacía justo una semana del ballet en el Covent Garden... y se avecinaba otro momento crucial... el viaje oficial a Roma. Después de repasar los actos a los que asistiríamos con Maguie, ella nos presentó al equipo que, a partir de ahora, viajaría siempre con nosotros.

-A Demetri ya le conoces, Bella. Él es el encargado de verificar que la agenda se cumple, recoger peticiones de audiencias privadas y despachar el correo y notificaciones que puedan surgir... algo así cómo un secretario- explicó resuelta. Edward ya había viajado con él en algunas ocasiones, de modo que ya se conocían bastante. Yo lo recordaba de cuándo entró a trabajar en palacio, junto con Félix.

-Ella es Zafrina Bereskhova- una mujer de unos cuarenta años, piel casi tan pálida como la mía, rubia y de ojos azules, se adelantó un paso, para saludarnos -ella será vuestra asistente personal. Se encargará del equipaje, de verificar y comprobar el alojamiento... cualquier cosa que necesitéis, no dudéis en pedírselo a ella-.

-Es un placer conocerla- dije contenta, acompañada por un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de mi novio -perdone mi curiosidad, ¿es usted rusa, o de algún otro país...?- dejé la pregunta inconclusa.

-Soy de descendencia bielorrusa. Mis padres emigraron a Inglaterra siendo jóvenes, antes de conocerse. Se casaron unos años después, y tanto yo cómo mis hermanos hemos nacido aquí- nos explicó amablemente. Félix y Zafrina estuvieron charlando unos minutos con nosotros., hasta que Edward se disculpó.

-Debo hablar unos minutos con mi padre y Demetri; sobre la entrevista con el Presidente italiano; volveré en un rato- me susurró, dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla y despidiéndose del resto. Alice y Esme entraron en ese momento, y decidí preguntar unas dudas que tenía... entre ellas, el vestuario.

-Ten en cuenta que vais a asistir a dos cenas oficiales... por lo tanto dos vestidos de noche, largos... y uno de repuesto- explicó la pequeña duende.

-Para los distintos compromisos trajes; bien de pantalón, falda o vestidos... con sus correspondientes complementos- seguía diciendo mi cuñada. Esme le preguntó a Zafrina algunas cosas más, confirmando detalles.

-El hotel está avisado; para el servicio de peluquería, subirán a peinarla a la habitación- me explicó -así cómo el servicio de desayuno y de alguna comida o cena que realicen en él algún otro día; la embajada pone varios coches a su disposición, para trasladarlos a los distintos actos; y por supuesto, para la seguridad- explicó. Estaba muy asombrada... cuándo un miembro de la familia viajaba, movilizaban a mucha gente, por no hablar de los escoltas. Edward regresó, con su padre y Jasper, que se unieron a la pequeña reunión.

-La reserva está confirmada, tanto en Roma cómo en Venecia. Seis noches en el Hotel Hassler de Roma, en la suite Hassler Deluxe; y tres noches en el hotel Cipriani-Pallazo Vendramin de Venecia, en la suite Dogaressa- me quedé un poco sorprendida. Edward observó mi cara, y apareció su sonrrisilla inocente.

-¿Suites?- sabía que ellos no irían a un simple hotel, evidentemente... pero la palabra me imponía... no lo podía negar.

-Son los hoteles dónde normalmente nos alojamos- me explicó Edward. Las diferentes salas y dormitorios que componen la suite ocupan casi toda la planta; por las medidas de seguridad, es lo más cómodo- me explicó. Decidí que después ojearía los hoteles por internet, en compañía de Edward. Después de discutir otras cuestiones, dimos por concluida la reunión... pero Edward y yo nos quedamos unos minutos más con Demetri y Zafrina.

-Cómo saben; después de la visita oficial, estaremos dos días más en Roma, y los otros dos en Venecia, de visita privada- ambos asintieron -esos días no será necesario que vengan con nosotros, excepto la seguridad; por lo tanto, tienen esos días libres para visitar las ciudades también- ambos volvieron a asentir.

-Nos lo imaginábamos; ¿querrán que saque entradas para algún museo, teatro...?-preguntó Zafrina. Edward asintió, y la mujer se dispuso a tomar nota.

-En Roma, para los Museos Vaticanos y el Pallatino -le miré para que me lo explicara -¿no quieres ver el Coliseo, el Arco de Trajano y todo eso?- afirmé enseguida con la cabeza, provocando su risa divertida -en Venecia, entradas para el tesoro de la Basílica de san Marcos y para el Palacio Ducal- estaba emocionada; siempre había oído hablar de esos lugares... y poder conocerlos , de la mano de Edward, sería inolvidable.

Zafrina tomó nota de todo, dirigiéndonos una sonrisa -no se preocupen, déjenlo en mis manos-.

Nos despedimos de ellos, y después de cenar con la familia, una vez en nuestra habitación, echamos una ojeada a los hoteles... si el de las Seychelles me dejó sin palabras, éstos no se quedaban atrás.

-Ésto que se ve aquí, en frente del hotel, es la Plaza de España, con las escalinatas Trinitá dei Monti, y la iglesia del mismo nombre. El hotel está muy cerca de la Piaza del Popolo y de la Fontana di Trevi- la suite era un sueño... y la de Venecia, con vistas al Gran Canal y a la Basílica de San Marcos... no tenía palabras.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a los monumentos?- le pregunté, observando que entre el hotel y la Plaza estaba el Gran Canal de por medio.

-El hotel tiene un servicio privado de lanchas las veinticuatro horas del día- me tranquilizó. Cómo estaba sentada encima de sus piernas, rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, haciendo que girara y quedara cara a cara con él.

-¿Qué te parece?- me interrogó.

-Es un sueño Edward... todavía no puedo creerlo- escondí mi cara en su cuello, abrazándole.

-Pues vete acostumbrándote- susurró, dejando un beso en mi mejilla -habrá veces que, por problemas de agenda, no podamos tener días libres para hacer turismo... pero quería que recordaras tu primer viaje... y nos vendrá bien descansar unos días del ritmo que llevamos con las clases- me explicó.

-¿Podremos hacer compras?- me miró divertido -me gustaría aprovechar y comprar algunos regalos de navidad, ya que estamos allí- puse un tierno puchero, imitando a su hermana.

-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice – exclamó divertido -también haremos compras- me prometió. Estaba dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, cuándo mi teléfono sonó. Puso cara de pena, por apartarme de él, refunfuñando un poco. Contesté a Sue con una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludé alegremente.

-Hola hija, ¿cómo estáis?- preguntó.

-Muy bien, preparando el viaje a Italia- le expliqué, mientras Edward tomaba mi mano de nuevo, sentándome en sus piernas -espera, que pongo el manos libres, Edward está aquí- al momento, su voz se oyó por toda la habitación. Nos preguntó cosas del viaje, y de los preparativos de la boda.

-Poco más de lo que sabéis- le conté -a partir de que pasen las navidades, nos meteremos más a fondo en el asunto- le iba contando, a ratos interrumpida por Edward. Oímos gritar a alguien a lo lejos... Edward y yo nos miramos extrañados.

-¿Está la abuela en casa?- pregunté curiosa. Sue se calló unos momentos, y de verdad me asusté.

-¿La abuela está bien, verdad?- Edward me miraba preocupado, escuchando atento al teléfono.

-Verás Bells... nos la hemos traído a vivir a casa- nos explicó -no por temas de salud, está estupendamente... pero en la residencia ya no podía estar tranquila. Los periodistas se enteraron de que la abuela estaba allí, y tu padre, después de hablar con el director, decidió que era mejor traerla a casa. Un día se armó un buen revuelo, y allí hay personas ancianas y enfermas...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Lo siento mucho Sue, es por mi culpa- le respondí, pesarosa y triste. Edward negó con la cabeza lo que yo había dicho, tranquilizándome.

-No hija, en absoluto. No os preocupéis. Sabes que yo trabajo por las mañanas, de modo que por las tardes estoy con ella. El doctor viene a verla dos días a la semana, y hemos contratado una enfermera para cuándo yo estoy trabajando... pero por lo demás esta divinamente. Colecciona todos los recortes y fotos de las revistas dónde salís- nos explicó. Edward y yo reímos.

-¿Y Charlie?, ¿cómo lleva que la abuela esté en casa?- la divertida pregunta de Edward hizo reír a Sue.

-Ya los conoces... son como el perro y el gato. Papá y yo estamos haciendo obras en casa, algunos cambios- Edward iba a preguntarle, pero nos interrumpió.

-Lo veréis cuándo vengáis en navidades- aclaró. Después de unos minutos más hablando, nos despedimos de ella, quedando en que si todo iba bien, hablaríamos con ellos a la vuelta.

El sábado pasé parte del día escogiendo los trajes que metería en la maleta, aconsejada por Rose y Alice. También dos empleados de palacio se encargaron de meter las joyas y una de las condecoraciones italianas, que Edward luciría en una de las cenas, en unos maletines acorazados, de los cuales solo Zafrina y uno de los miembros de seguridad sabían la combinación para abrirlo.

Finalmente, el domingo la familia nos despidió a las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, hora en la que tomamos los coches, para dirigirnos al aeropuerto. Una vez en el avión, Mary, que nos acompañó a Mahe el año pasado, nos recibió con una sonrisa. También conocí al Mildred, la otra azafata, y volví a saludar al resto de la tripulación.

-¿Cuántas horas son de vuelo?- interrogué a Edward, una vez despegamos y pudimos quitarnos los cinturones.

-Tres horas, no es mucho- me explicó. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, y la corbata no se la pondría hasta que bajáramos... no le gustaban mucho, y eso que las usaba a menudo. Zafrina y Demetri se acercaron a nosotros, sentándose enfrente. Nos trajeron café y un surtido de pastas y galletas, y empezó la conversación.

-En el aeropuerto los recibirán los señores Calfrey- miré a Edward, que me sacó del apuro con una sonrisa.

-Los embajadores de Inglaterra- me explicó.

-También Federicco Tazzini, Ministro italiano de Asuntos Exteriores. Ellos les acompañarán hasta el hotel. Una vez instalados, cenarán en la habitación, y podrán descansar hasta el día siguiente- nos iba contando.

-El señor Haldery llegará mañana por la mañana, en un vuelo procedente desde Estambul- nos explicó Demetri. El señor Haldery era el Ministro inglés de Asuntos Exteriores.

-A las once tienen audiencia con el Presidente de la República, en el Palacio del Quirinale, y después un almuerzo privado con el Presidente y su familia. Por la tarde, acompañados de los mismos, visita a las Termas de Caracalla, el Circo Máximo y las Catacumbas de Via Apia- siguió relatando Zafrina.

-Las termas están siendo restauradas, y una de las compañías que está trabajando en ello pertenecen al departamento de arqueología de la universidad de Oxford- añadió Demetri, pasándonos un papel, explicando la labor que realizaba allí el departamento de arqueología. También nos pasaron una lista, con la gente invitada tanto a la cena de la Embajada como a la cena de gala que ofrecía el presidente. Una hora después, terminado el repaso y las observaciones, apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, con cuidado de no arrugarle la camisa.

-Menudos tres días nos esperan- murmuré -¿no te resulta agotador ir de un lado para otro sin parar?-.

-A veces se hace pesado... pero ahora no me importa- dijo, mirándome fijamente -por fin vienes conmigo... llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo- terminó de decir, cogiendo mi mano y jugando con el anillo.

-¿Crees que lo haré bien?; conoceré a mucha gente importante- medité en voz alta, suspirando.

-Claro que sí... poco a poco te irás acostumbrando; y recuerda que yo estaré a tu lado- pasó un brazo por mis hombros, haciendo que quedara recostada en su pecho. Me abrecé fuertemente a él, -por cierto, te queda muy bien el traje- observó. Llevaba un traje pantalón negro, con una blusa de gasa en tonos malvas oscuros. La chaqueta era estilizada, y se pegaba a mi cuerpo; tenía un broche en la solapa, de la misma tela que la chaqueta, semejando una flor. Los pantalones era un poco anchos, ligeramente acampanados al final. Los zapatos negros, un poco altos y de punta redonda, y el bolso de estampado de serpiente, en tonos malvas, completaban el atuendo.

-No sabía que ponerme- le confesé con una risa -y cómo van a recibirnos al aeropuerto, no me pareció correcto ir en vaqueros- rió conmigo, besándome el pelo -supongo que tendré que hacer el nudo de la corbata- adiviné en voz alta.

-Se te da mejor que a mi- admitió, sonriendo -no quiero que estés nerviosa; no te voy a dejar sola- me volvió a repetir. Le agradecí sus palabras con un pequeño beso. Me conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, y siempre me animaba... en verdad, me sentía afortunada de tenerle a mi lado. Seguimos con la charla, contándome cosas de Roma y de Venecia. Me moría porque llegaran esos cuatro días libres; se nos pasó el viaje sin darnos cuenta, hasta que Mildred nos avisó que en veinte minutos aterrizábamos. Edward se puso la chaqueta, y conseguí hacerle un nudo decente en la corbata granate que llevaba.

-Listo- exclamé contenta.

-Gracias- exclamó divertido, aflojándose un poco el nudo -pero no es necesario que me ahogues- susurró en mi oído.

El avión paró en una de las pistas privadas del aeropuerto de Fiumicino. Me miré por última vez al espejo, poniéndome bien la chaqueta y colgándome el bolso, antes de bajar. Al abrirse la puerta, Edward tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Preparada?- suspiré mientras asentía; me dio un pequeño beso, y nos dispusimos a bajar. Aunque ya era de noche, pude distinguir a varias personas al pie de la escalerilla. Bajé con cuidado, agarrada de la mano de Edward y la otra en la barandilla, no me fiaba de los tacones. Un matrimonio mayor, ambos bajitos y de complexión ancha, se adelantaron, dándole la mano a mi novio.

-Alteza, bienvenido de nuevo a Roma-. La mujer también le saludó, y después el matrimonio giró su cara hacia mi.

-Señor Calfrey, señora Calfrey; les presento a Isabella Swan, mi prometida- tomé la mano que me ofrecían, desde que bajamos del avión, los periodistas no hacían más que tomarnos fotos.

-Es un placer conocerla en persona al fin; y nuestra más sincera enhorabuena por la boda- eran muy simpáticos y campechanos. Hablamos con ellos unos minutos, y también saludados al ministro italiano. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, muy serio y parco en palabras.

-Espero disfruten de su visita a tierras italianas- hablaba bien inglés, aunque con un marcado acento italiano... sonaba muy raro. El camino hasta el hotel duraba una media hora. A través de las lunas tintadas del enorme Audi, observaba la ciudad, adornada con la iluminación nocturna.

-¿Qué te parece?- sentí que Edward también acercaba su cabeza al cristal, apoyándola contra mi mejilla.

-Uffss... es increíble- murmuraba admirada. Por fin llegamos al hotel. Desde la entrada principal, se admiraban las escalinatas de las que me había hablado Edward, y había una vista fabulosa de la Plaza de España. Después de despedirnos de los embajadores, del ministro y del gerente del hotel, que había salido a recibirnos, subimos a nuestra habitación. Estaba apabullada, todavía no conseguía acostumbrarme a tanto lujo... ni siquiera a la que era ahora mi casa. La suite se encontraba en el primer piso, y desde la sala se podía acceder a la terraza privada.

Una vez Zafrina ordenó nuestra cena y saqué con ella el equipaje, nos dejaron una rato a solas. Me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta, y salí a admirar las vistas.

-Qué ganas tengo de recorrer la ciudad- le dije a Edward. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, y apoyé mi cabeza en el -tienes que enseñarme muchas cosas... mi guía particular- me dio la vuelta, abrazándome con una sonrisa pícara.

-Su guía andante de Italia a sus pies- se auto nombró mientras reía.

-Tonto- susurré mientras iba acercándome a él.

-Ya era hora de que me dieras un beso en condiciones- se quejó divertido. Su aliento, dulce y templado, pero a la vez varonil, chocó contra mi cara, y no pude evitar que mis labios terminaran en los suyos, moviéndose con insistencia y como siempre, haciendo que el mundo se detuviera en torno a nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertados sonó a las ocho de la mañana en punto. Era para mi, ya que en media hora vendría la peluquera del hotel. Me duché con calma, y con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, salí a la pequeña sala, dónde Zafrina y Demetri ya estaban esperándome, perfectamente vestidos y despiertos. Cogí un café, para poder despertarme, y enseguida llamaron a la puerta.

Una hora después, mi pelo estaba arreglado. Lo llevaba suelto, completamente liso, y varias horquillas, escondidas entre mi pelo, apartaban la mayoría de los mechones que caían sobre mi cara, a excepción del flequillo, que me gustó cómo me lo peinaron, con la raya hacia un lado. Tendría que explicárselo a Lexie. También me maquilló un poco, y con la ayuda de Zafrina, que hablaba italiano, le expliqué más o menos lo que quería.

Y pensar que antes no me acercaba a una peluquera más que lo imprescindible... rodé los ojos mentalmente. Volví a mi habitación, dónde Edward ya estaba medio vestido.

-Buenos días pequeño- le saludé con un pequeño beso, que el me devolvió gustoso.

-Buenos días cariño, ¿has desayunado?- me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo me he tomado un café rápido antes de que me arreglaran, para despertarme por completo; esperaba desayunar en condiciones contigo- le guiñé un ojo; rió divertido, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus manos.

-Tengo un plan mejor- esperé curiosa y divertida a que hablara -podemos quedarnos aquí, en nuestra habitación y...- sus labios recorrieron parte de mi cuello y mi hombro derecho.

-¿Y el presidente?- le pregunté divertida.

-Bah... que se espere un rato- repuso burlón. Me reí... pero esos besos en mi cuello eran una tortura para mi, y si no paraba, no sé dónde terminaríamos. El sonido del teléfono nos sacó del apuro. Edward contestó, colgando unos segundos después.

-Ya tenemos el desayuno en la sala- me explicó -volviendo a mi lado- no creas que lo de antes se ha terminado- me dijo en voz baja.

-Te lo recordaré a la noche- murmuré de vuelta, dirigiéndome al armario. Pude sentir un suave golpe en mi trasero, con la risa divertida de Edward.

Al final, opté por un vestido recto, con una pequeña abertura detrás de la falda. El escote era cuadrado, y llevaba un pequeño cinturón, que delimitaba el final de mi cintura con el comienzo de las caderas. Era de manga francesa, y de seda en color ciruela, entre rojo y morado. Por encima llevaba un abrigo negro, a la altura de las rodillas, al igual que el vestido, con bordados de hilo, también en negro, formando brocados y grecas. Me puse los zapatos de ayer, y cogí un bolso negro pequeño, pero que podía colgármelo al hombro.

Me puse los pendientes pequeños en forma de lágrima, y la pulsera, que aun no la había estrenado.

Una vez en el coche, camino del palacio del Quirinale, Edward me contó acerca del presidente y de su familia. Por lo visto, al igual que el primer ministro italiano, debía ser bastante serio y poco hablador. Al traspasar la puerta del madera, observé los jardines que rodeaban el patio interior, y al presidente y su mujer, esperándonos. El era bastante mayor, con gafas y ese rictus serio del que me había hablado Edward. Su mujer era bastante más joven, vestida impecable con un traje en tonos marrones. Cuándo Quil me abrió la puerta, ya estaba Edward ayudándome a bajar. Tomada de su brazo, nos dirigimos a nuestros anfitriones; me extrañó que ellos no se acercaran, por protocolo, debía ser así, pero no bajaron las escaleras.

-¿No deberían haber bajado ellos?- le susurré en voz baja.

-Se supone que sí... no sé qué le habrá dado ahora- me contestó, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Tampoco nos íbamos a matar por subir las escaleras, pero cómo todo ésto llevaba un sistema de organización y protocolo tan revisado al milímetro, me extrañó.

-Bienvenido alteza- hablaba muy bien inglés, sin apenas notarse el acento italiano.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció; después de saludar a la Primera dama, iba a presentarme, pero el hombre se adelantó.

-Por fin viene acompañado. Suponemos que es su novia-.

-Mi prometida, Isabella Swan- le corrigió. El señor miró extrañado a su esposa, que rodó los ojos, suspirando frustrada.

-¿Acaso no viste las imágenes del compromiso en la televisión?- su marido negó con la cabeza -ruego perdonen a mi marido; pero en esa época estuvo en el extranjero; y eso que ayer se lo recordé- le reprochó divertida. Me caía muy bien la mujer.

-Mencionaste que el príncipe venía con su novia, simplemente eso- se excusó el presidente Gracietti, que se adelantó para saludarme.

-Encantado de conocerla, y ruego me disculpe-.

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada- con una pequeña sonrisa, me giré hacia su mujer.

-Enhorabuena por la boda; me llamo Eliza Gracietti. Por favor, considérense en su casa-.

-Un placer conocerla. Es un honor estar aquí; su ciudad es maravillosa- le dije en plan confidente.

-¿Es la primera vez que viene a Italia?- asentí, tomando de nuevo el brazo de Edward.

-Le encantará nuestra tierra y nuestras costumbres; tiene nombre italiano- observó Eliza.

-Fue idea de mi madre -le expliqué con una pequeña sonrisa -no me pregunten por qué- aclaré. El matrimonio asintió divertido. Después de posar para la prensa, nos condujeron al interior del palacio. Zafrina y Demetri entraron tras nosotros, seguidos de la seguridad. Una vez las puertas se cerraron, un empleado se acercó, pidiéndome el abrigo y el bolso.

-Mientras ellos hablan unos minutos, venga conmigo- me señaló una de las salas. Sabía que Edward debía hablar a solas con el presidente, de modo que acompañé a la señora Gracietti. El palacio era enorme, y por lo que había leído acerca de su historia, fue mandado construir por el Papa Sixto V a finales del siglo XVI, y hasta 1870, fue la residencia estival de los Papas. Desde entonces, fue la residencia de los reyes, y después, de los presidentes de la república.

Me condujo hasta una pequeña sala, dónde tenían preparado una mesa con te, café y otros dulces.

Charlamos durante un buen rato, en un ambiente relajado. En verdad que Eliza era muy amable, e hizo todo lo posible porque me sintiera cómoda. Me habló de la visita que haríamos con ellos a la tarde, a Caracalla. Edward y el presidente se unieron a nosotros una hora después, y de la mano de mi novio, nos enseñaron el palacio y los espléndidos jardines; bueno, a mi, ya que Edward ya había estado. Desde la colina del Quirinale había unas vistas increíbles de la ciudad.

La comida, a base de pasta fresca y carpaccio, fue deliciosa. Me encantaba la comida italiana, y no tenía nada que ver con la que se comía en restaurantes fuera de allí. En los postres, el presidente se dirigió a nosotros, agradeciendo nuestra visita y entregándonos unos regalos. Esme me había explicado que, por protocolo, cuándo vas a visitar a un país extranjero, es normal que se entreguen regalos a los ilustres invitados; la mayoría de las veces, objetos artesanos de la zona.

Recibimos dos jarrones inmensos, hechos de cristal de murano, para adornar nuestra casa, y Edward unos gemelos de oro blanco, con un reborde azul, hecho del mismo cristal. A mi me obsequiaron con un camafeo de nácar, que podía usar en una gargantilla o como broche, y un colgante de diamantes, de diseño antiguo. Admiré las joyas con detenimiento, agradeciéndoles al matrimonio su gesto.

-El camafeo es típico de la región de Nápoles; allí se fabrican artesanalmente desde hace varios siglos- me contó Eliza.

-Es muy amable de su parte- dijo Edward, admirando los gemelos y mis regalos.

-Es un placer y una alegría que les guste, pueden tomarlo cómo un regalo de bodas adelantando- mi novio y yo sonreímos a la mención de la boda, agradeciéndoles una vez más los regalos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante la tarde de ayer y parte del día de hoy apenas habíamos parado. Después de la comida con el presidente y su esposa, regresamos al hotel para poder descansar un poco, y cambiarme de ropa, no iba a ir con unos taconazos a recorrer ruinas romanas, mis pies no lo soportarían. Allí estuvimos con el departamento inglés que colaboraba en la restauración. Charlamos unos minutos con ellos, y ellos nos explicaron que era lo que hacían exactamente, y nos iban mostrando cosas. Llegamos tan agotados, debido a la caminata, que después de cenar no supe nada más de mi hasta el día siguiente.

Esta misma mañana, asistimos a la inauguración de una muestra de pintores ingleses entre los siglos XVI y XVIII, en la Galería Borghese. Del brazo de Edward, recorrí, aparte de la mencionada exposición, algunas de las salas más famosas, admirando cuadros de Rafael, Tiziano o Caravaggio, entre otros, e impresionantes esculturas de Bernini y otros artistas. Eché de menos a mi saltarina cuñada, ella, cómo estudiante de Historia del Arte, era quién mejor nos lo podría explicar. Comimos allí, ya que habían organizado un almuerzo en las terrazas acristaladas del piso superior, con vistas a los famosos jardines que daban nombre a la Galería.

Desde allí, nos trasladamos a la Casa-museo de keats-Shelley, situada en la Plaza de España, al lado de nuestro hotel. En esa casa vivió el poeta inglés Jonh Keats desde 1820 hasta 1825, año en el que murió. Era una de las figuras más representativas de la literatura inglesa del Romanticismo; la casa era ahora un museo, con una importante biblioteca, llena de valiosos libros tanto de él cómo de sus homónimos ingleses.

Hacía un rato que habíamos regresado al hotel, y estábamos descansando un poco, antes de prepararnos para la cena de la embajada. Estábamos tumbados en la cama, con ropa cómoda. Edward repasaba el pequeño discurso que debía dar esta noche, y yo leía una guía de Venecia, descubriendo curiosidades de lo que íbamos a ver. Miré de reojo a Edward, que refunfuñaba en voz baja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté mientras marcaba la página del libro y cerrándolo.

-No me convence mucho- señaló el papel. Lo cogí, mientras me apoyaba en su pecho, y lo leí. Una vez terminé, rodé los ojos.

-Edward, está muy bien. Tienes que intentar leerlo tranquilo, imaginándote que no hay nadie en la sala- estaba un poco nervioso, y aunque parezca mentira, le costaba hablar en público, era de las pocas ocasiones en que salía su vena tímida.

-¿No cambiamos nada?- me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que está bien así- le dije una vez más -además, sabes que siempre te doy mi sincera opinión; la mayoría de las veces siempre cambiamos algo- le recordé.

-Gracias cariño- me apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Haces que ésto sea más fácil y llevadero -suspiró, meditando algo, que no llegó a decir en voz alta. Mi sonrojo, tan habitual estos días, volvió a aparecer.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Edward; simplemente intento ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. ¿Tampoco está yendo tan mal, no?, la visita, quiero decir...- interrogué, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien... aunque te cueste cogerme de la mano, siempre vas de mi brazo- observó divertido. Mi cara ardió más, si era posible.

-Créeme que intento pensar que no me salto las normas... pero no sé por qué me sale así. Te prometo que lo intentaré esta noche- le propuse, divertida. Rió mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en mi cuello y me hacía girarme, quedando tumbada en la cama, con el encima mío.

-Ayer dejamos un asunto a medias, por la mañana- canturreó inocentemente, dejando suaves y pequeños besos por toda mi cara. Me hice la tonta, poniendo cara de niña buena.

-No lo recuerdo... creo que tendrás que refrescarme la memoria-.

-Eres mala... pero no creas te vas a librar- sus labios dejaron mis mejillas, capturando mi boca en un beso ansioso y demandante. Mis manos se posaron alrededor de su cuello, intentando evitar que se alejara de mi. La temperatura de la habitación subió unos cuantos grados... hasta que el teléfono interrumpió el tema. Edward lo cogió, y sin dejar de pasar su mano por mi cintura, habló unos momentos, para después colgar.

-Nos llaman- afirmé más que pregunté. Asintió escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, refunfuñando y resoplando. Reí divertida, pasando los dedos por su pelo.

-Te lo recordaré esta noche- le dije, intentando levantarme; tenía que ducharme y prepararme para la cena.

-Yo mismo te lo recordaré- afirmó pagado de si mismo, dándome un pequeño beso y dejándome ir.

Dos horas después, estaba perfectamente peinada y vestida para la cena en la Embajada. Llevaba puesta una falda larga hasta los pies, de gasa negra, con un lazo adornando la parte delantera. La parte de arriba era una sencilla blusa de gasa blanca, con la manga por encima de los codos. Mi pelo esta vez iba suelto, con las puntas hacia fuera. Me puse los zapatos que había llevado al ballet, y el mismo bolso también. Decidí estrenar los pendientes largos del aderezo que me habían regalado Carlisle y Esme. Tenían forma de lágrima, y en el centro de ellos, colgaba un pequeño diamante. También me puse la pulsera a juego. Mañana, en la cena que daba el Presidente, me pondría el colgante que me habían regalado ellos.

Oí unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Edward ya había terminado hace un rato, y estaba en en la sala, esperándome.

-Adelante- Zafrina apareció por el marco de la puerta, muy elegante con un sencillo vestido negro.

-Todo está preparado, señorita Isabella- me indicó amablemente -está muy guapa... me gusta su estilo de vestir- alabó. Me puse un poco roja de vergüenza, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias; en realidad, todo esto es gracias a la princesa Alice y a Rosalie, la novia de Emmet- le expliqué, un poco avergonzada. Ella me sonrió, divertida por mi confesión.

-El día de la petición estaba increíble; hacen una pareja muy bonita... y cómo inglesa, estoy encantada de que tengamos Princesa de Gales de nuevo-.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- la mujer asintió.

-¿De verdad cree que valgo para ésto?; sé que nunca estaré a la altura de las princesas por nacimiento- musité. Ella negó con la cabeza, tranquilizándome.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien; la reina Esme habló a solas conmigo antes de conocerles a ustedes... me habló de su timidez, y de lo aterrada que estaba. Sé que este mundo es intimidante... no es cómo ser famoso simplemente- me contaba -pero le digo la verdad; antes de trabajar para ustedes, he trabajado para varias embajadas inglesas... y he conocido a muchos reyes, y príncipes y princesas extranjeros, y usted, simplemente por su educación y discreción, quitando a un lado el tema del protocolo, sabe mantener las formas mucho mejor que ellos-. La escuchaba atentamente, un poco sorprendida y a la vez, agradecida por sus palabras.

-El rey Carlisle y la reina Esme son de los poquísimos monarcas que saben estar a la altura en cuánto a educación y humildad... y eso se lo han inculcado a sus hijos... cuándo vayamos de visita a algún otro país europeo, sabrá de lo que le hablo. Hay príncipes consentidos y con un carácter y una altivez... son insufribles- me reí con ella, un poco de cotilleo a veces venía bien.

-Aparte de viajar con nosotros, ¿también se ocuparán de otras cosas en Londres?- la señora me caía muy bien, y era muy fácil trabajar con ella.

-Así es; llevaré su agenda, coordinándome con Maguie; y Demetri les echará una mano con el correo, invitaciones a actos y otras cosas. A partir de enero nos meteremos de lleno con la boda- me explicó -cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedírmela-.

Estuvimos hablando varios minutos; me contó que estaba casada, y que tenía dos hijos de trece y diez años. Así estuvimos, hasta que Edward asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Zafrina se disculpó, y mi novio se acercó a mi, tomándome de las manos y haciéndome girar. La suave tela de la gasa se movió suavemente, de forma delicada.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunté, después de hacer una graciosa reverencia.

-Muy guapa; soy un hombre con suerte- me confesó, sin soltarme de las manos -tengo la novia más bonita del mundo- murmuró sobre mi mejilla, dejando allí sus labios -y no empieces con la objetividad- añadió. Negué con la cabeza, mientras le ponía derecha la pajarita.

-Mañana te veré con frac de gala y condecoraciones- musité divertida. Rodó los ojos, suspirando con paciencia.

-Mejor hablaremos de eso mañana- me reí; igual que su padre, odiaba los chaqués y los fracs.

El trayecto a la embajada era muy corto, y en quince minutos, ya estábamos allí. Los señores Calfrey nos recibieron en la puerta principal. Nos estuvieron explicando las reformas que habían realizado en el edificio, y Edward y ellos me aclaraban cómo era antes, para que me hiciera una idea de los cambios.

-Los invitados ya están están aquí- nos dijeron al de unos minutos. Tomé a Edward de la mano, y pasamos hacia dentro. Había unos cien invitados, podría decirse una cena íntima, ya que mañana, en la cena oficial, habría casi trescientos.

El murmullo creció en la sala cuándo aparecimos allí. Un poco nerviosa, Edward me indicó con un pequeño gesto dónde debía ponerme, para saludar a la gente. Les dábamos las buenas noches, agradeciendo su presencia y saludándoles. En su mayoría, era gente perteneciente al cuerpo diplomático, y gente inglesa que llevaba muchos años afincada en Italia. En la cena de mañana estarían altos cargos políticos y gente influyente e importante de todos los ámbitos de la vida y la sociedad italiana. Un matrimonio joven, se acercó a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El señor Calfrey, que nos iba presentando a la gente, nos explicó.

-Alteza, señorita Isabella; les presento a David Ruhford, y a su mujer, Eleonore... los embajadores de Estados Unidos aquí, en Italia- en mi cara apareció una sonrisa como la de ellos, que me saludaron muy afectuosamente.

-Qué gran placer conocerla en persona... nos da una gran alegría que su primer viaje oficial sea aquí- después de saludarnos y felicitarnos por la boda, hablamos unos minutos con ellos.

-Todo el país está pendiente de sus movimientos; se ha convertido en un personaje muy seguido- me dijo la mujer.

-Algo he oído; mi familia me lo cuenta- les expliqué -¿de dónde son?- pregunté.

-Mi marido nació en un pueblo de Texas, pero enseguida se trasladó a Los Ángeles-.

-Mi padre era militar, y estuvimos varios años de una ciudad a otra- nos contó el hombre -mi mujer nació en San Diego-.

-En California- le aclaré a mi novio. Éste asintió, conversando unos minutos más con ellos. Finalmente los saludos terminaron, y pudimos pasar al salón, montado con mesas redondas, dónde todo el mundo ya estaba acomodado. Nos sentamos con los anfitriones y los embajadores de Estados Unidos. Estaba entre ambos señores, y durante toda la cena Edward no me quitaba el ojo; finalmente, en los postres, le tocó el turno al discurso. Le dirigí una sonrisa de ánimo mientras empezaba; nunca hacía notado que se ruborizaba levemente... aunque no llegaba a mis extremos.

-¿Ves cómo lo has hecho bien?- le dije mientras bailábamos. Habíamos pasado a otro salón, dónde se podía bailar o sentarse a tomar un café, charlando tranquilamente. Edward tenía sujeta una de mis manos, posadas en su pecho, y la otra en mi cintura, pegándome a él.

-No ha salido mal- meditó en voz alta -¿lo estás pasando bien?-.

-Si; aunque en la cena el señor Calfrey no ha hecho más que contarnos historias acerca de situaciones bochornosas que le han ocurrido... reconozco que me he reído bastante- le expliqué divertida -mañana ya se acaba la visita- suspiré.

-La oficial... pero después empieza la buena- dijo contento -tengo muchas ganas de estar un poco tranquilos; andando de un lado para otro es como mejor se conocen las ciudades- me explicó. Apoyé un poco la cabeza en su pecho, deseando que este viaje no terminara nunca.

El último día de la visita oficial también fue muy ajetreado. A la mañana siguiente Edward se reunió con el primer ministro, y después nos enseñaron el Palacio de Montecitonio, sede del congreso de los diputados. Comimos allí, en un almuerzo privado, con varios de los ministros, y el ministro inglés de Asuntos exteriores, que después de muchos problemas con su vuelo, había tenido que retrasar el viaje un día, y no llegó hasta ayer por la noche. A la tarde, acompañados de varias autoridades, nos trasladamos al ayuntamiento, antiguo Palacio Senatorio, y también visitamos los Museos Capitolinos, adyacentes a éste.

La cena de gala en el Quirinale fue asombrosa. Según me contó Edward, no tenía nada que envidiar a las que se celebraban en los distintos palacios europeos. Toda la flor y nata de Roma estaba allí, y dar la mano a famosos escritores, diseñadores, distintos políticos... era apabullante ver en persona a tanta gente conocida, y lo más extraño, es que ellos me observaban a mi de la misma manera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

Me fui despertando lentamente, y echando una ojeada al reloj de la mesilla, vi que eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana. Habíamos dormido a nuestras anchas, y por fin, días libres para poder recorrer Roma con mi niña. Estaba apoyada en mi pecho, con uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo, peinándolo suavemente. Estaba tan guapa ayer por la noche, en la cena ofrecida por el presidente, con ese vestido gris, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo... me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano poder contenerme hasta el hotel, dónde ya no pude aguantar más y se lo arranqué, terminando el jugoso asunto que teníamos pendiente desde que llegamos aquí.

Recordé con una sonrisa cada susurro de mi novia, cada mueca de placer... todas las caricias que ambos intercambiamos ayer por la noche... y que nunca me cansaría de dárselas. Pasé las manos por la piel de su espalda, eran tan suave y pálida... hasta que por fin, sus ojitos decidieron abrirse.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz.

-Buenos días, ¿has descansado?- asintió con la cabeza, pero se acurrucó más contra mi cuerpo, y sonreí complacido mientras la abrazaba más.

-Sip, reconozco que lo necesitaba... más aun después del ejercicio de anoche- dijo traviesa, poniéndose encima mío, tumbada a lo largo. Sus pechos se pegaron a mi cuerpo, a través de la fina sábana que los separaba. Reí mientras ella se acercaba a mi boca, para darme un beso.

-¿Cual es la ruta para hoy?- interrogó expectante- apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho, esperando que le contara un poco.

-Por la mañana al Pallatino; comeremos por ahí y por la tarde visitaremos la iglesia de San Clemente, y veremos la zona de Vía del Corso, Piazza Navona, y paseando llegaremos a la Piazza del Popolo, a la fontana di Trevi... - le expliqué. En su cara apareció una feliz sonrisa -¿quieres cenar en el hotel o por ahí?- te advierto que no volveremos hasta la noche -le expliqué.

-Según lo cansados que estemos... ¿mañana vamos al Vaticano?- afirmé con la cabeza.

-Si; habrá que madrugar un poco, para estar allí pronto; entre ver la plaza, la basílica, los museos... se nos irá la mayor parte de la mañana; y por la tarde y la noche al Trastévere; hay muchos restaurantes y tiendas- me escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para prepararse.

Una hora después, salíamos por la puerta del hotel, perfectamente despiertos y desayunados, y con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas. Nos despedimos de Zafrina y Demetri, y seguidos por Quil y Embry, empezamos nuestro tour turístico. Aunque había distancia entre el Pallatino y la zona dónde estábamos alojados, decidimos andar, ya que no teníamos prisa. El día era un poco frío, pero estaba soleado. Bella iba de mi mano, con una coleta en el pelo y sus gafas de sol, al igual que yo, para poder pasar algo desapercibidos.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana viendo el Coliseo, el Foro de Trajano, el Arco de Tito y de Constantino... Mi niña estaba feliz, observando todo al detalle y sacando fotos. Hubo un par de veces que tuve que sujetarla antes de que terminara en el suelo, debido al empedrado de las calles.

-Haber si te vas a hacer un esguince- la reprendí con una sonrisa.

-No me he caído en todos estos días, con taconazos, y me tropiezo con las converse- refunfuñaba como una niña pequeña -no te rías... no es gracioso- se cruzó de brazos, poniendo un puchero. Al ver que intentaba reprimir la carcajada, ella terminó soltándola también. Una vez pasado el divertido momento, miré el reloj, y vi que se nos había ido la mañana sin darnos cuenta.

-¿Tienes hambre?- asintió con la cabeza, guardando la cámara en su bolso -podríamos ir yendo para la zona de Piazza Navona; hay cosas para ver en el camino, y comer por allí- le propuse -después continuaremos hasta Piazza del Popolo, Vía del Corso y todo eso-.

Después de comer una deliciosa pizza y tomarnos un café en una terraza, descansando un poco, proseguimos nuestro recorrido turístico. Por el camino vimos la Iglesia de San Clemente y el Panteón. Recorrimos las pequeñas callejuelas adyacentes a éste, llenas de gente y tiendas. Bella paraba en los escaparates... pero no entró en ninguna de ellas, cosa que me extrañó. Al preguntarle el motivo, en su cara apareció su adorable sonrojo.

-Es que... bueno... estaba esperando a Venecia, allí si hay unos cuántos regalos que quiero comprar- me explicó. Asentí con la cabeza, pero sabía que había algo más.

-¿Y para ti no quieres nada?- interrogué. Ella se encogió de hombros, y con la cabeza gacha, habló.

-Se me hace muy difícil hacerme a la idea de que ahora puedo entrar a cualquier tienda; me da mucha vergüenza... y me siento culpable de gastar tanto dinero- la atraje hacia mis brazos.

-Bella... por eso no tienes que preocuparte... para mi en ese aspecto es cómo si ya estuviéramos casados, y todo lo mío es tuyo y viceversa... de modo que le puedo comprar cualquier cosa a mi mujer- expliqué con una sonrisa... sonaba demasiado bien llamarla mi mujer.

-Si te digo que no, no me harás caso, ¿verdad?- preguntó resignada.

-Chica lista- besé brevemente sus labios, antes de continuar el recorrido. Sabía que aunque hubiera dicho que si, me iba a costar un triunfo que se comprara algo.

La tarde se nos pasó rápida, y cogiendo la Vía del Babuino, llegamos a la Piazza del Popolo. Eran sólo las siete y media de la tarde, pero al ser primeros de noviembre, ya empezaba a anochecer. La famosa plaza estaba llena de turistas... y noté que había gente que si nos reconocía, ya que se nos quedaba mirando fijamente, aunque no se atrevían a acercarse, ya que Quil y Embry no se separaron de nosotros, aunque iban unos metros por detrás.

Por suerte, Bella pudo ver la fontana di Trevi iluminada, y cumplió con la tradición de tirar una moneda de espaldas. Le pidió a Quil que nos sacara una foto, cómo llevaba haciendo todo el día. Debido a la caminata, avisamos a Zafrina para que ordenara la cena, ya que estábamos demasiado cansados, y decidimos volver al hotel.

A la mañana siguiente nos dedicamos a recorrer el Vaticano. Bella me confesó, mientras recorríamos la basílica, que era una de las cosas que más le habían impresionado hasta el momento.

-Nunca imaginé que visitaría ésto- me confesó estudiando las pinturas de Miguel Ángel y recorriendo con ojos como platos la Capilla Sixtina -es impresionante... tantos tesoros y riquezas- me decía en voz baja, admirando los tesoros papales de los museos.

-La verdad es que impresiona verlo- le di la razón. Cómo bien supuse, entre recorrer la plaza, la basílica y los museos se nos fue la mañana entera. Decidimos comer en un restaurante pequeño, muy cerca de la Plaza de San Pedro, y por la tarde nos perdimos por las calles del Trastévere. Esta vez mi niña si que entró a las tiendas, y compró unos pendientes para Rosalie y mi hermana de otro blanco y pequeñas turquesas, cómo regalo de navidades.

-Gracias a Rosalie y Ang, en parte, estoy aquí contigo,... y quería agradecérselo- me contó una vez salimos de la tienda.

-Pero un par es para Rosalie, y otro para mi hermana- le pregunté extrañado.

-Para Ángela ya lo tengo pensado... pero para eso tenemos que esperar a Venecia- me aclaró -le encantan las máscaras venecianas, las de carnaval- asentí con una sonrisa.

-Le compraremos una bonita- le prometí... ¿y tú?- hice la pregunta del millón.

-Yo quiero otra, para adornar nuestra casa... prefiero comprar algo para nosotros en vez de para mi sola- me explicó -algo de murano, aparte de los inmensos jarrones -dijo divertida, aludiendo al regalo del presidente -según veamos- me explicó. Decidí picarla un poco, a ver por dónde salía.

-¿Y los pendientes que viste en esa joyería, en Vía del Corso?- ella se puso un poco roja. Ayer paramos en el escaparate de una conocida joyería, y su vista se posó en unos pendientes modernos. Eran unos aros, un poco grandes, rodeados de pequeños brillantes.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- preguntó con vergüenza.

-Sí, me di cuenta- contesté divertido.

-Eran bonitos- se encogió ligeramente de hombros... lo que ella no sabía es que esta mañana le había pedido a Zafrina que fuera a por ellos, para dárselos la última noche, en Venecia. Sonreí divertido para mis adentros... esperaba que no se enfadase mucho y que sólo refunfuñase un poco. La tarde siguió su curso, y llegamos a la Piazza de Santa María in Trastévere, que también daba nombre a la iglesia, a la que Bella quiso entrar.

Cenamos en una pequeña trattoria, restaurantes típicos italianos, pequeños y familiares. Bella saboreó la pizza y otros elementos de la cocina italiana, sabía que le encantaba. Mirábamos divertidos, como Quil y Embry, unas mesas apartados, devoraban la suya. Después de tomarnos un café en uno de los innumerables bares de la zona, paseamos abrazados por las callejuelas.

-Gracias- dijo mi niña, sonriendo feliz y mirándome emocionada -nunca olvidaré estos días- me agradeció con un beso.

-Pues todavía queda Venecia- le recordé -para mi también han sido muy especiales- le confesé... no se podía hacer una idea de lo que había significado para mi, poder pasear con ella y ver tantos lugares.

-¿Cual es nuestro próximo viaje?- preguntó divertida. Reí con ella, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

-A partir de que terminemos los exámenes, tendremos muchos más actos y viajes- le recordé -tenemos una vista de cinco días a diferentes ciudades que componen el País de Gales – ella me escuchaba atenta- entre ellas Cardiff, la ciudad natal de Emmet, Swansea, Newport... tienes que conocer la zona, vas a ostentar su título- le recordé.

-Cierto- me dio la razón -apenas he salido de Londres- me explicó.

-También vamos a ir a Escocia, por supuesto, y a Irlanda del Norte- le seguí explicando -mis padres y yo queremos que los ingleses vean y conozcan a su futura princesa-.

-Pero ellos son cómo países independientes- preguntó de nuevo.

-Cada país, por así llamarlo, tiene sus propias administraciones en Cardiff, Edimburgo y Belfast, independientes del gobierno de Londres... pero su sede parlamentaria está en Londres... y mi padre es el jefe del Estado de todas ellas... por eso se conoce con el nombre del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y de Irlanda del Norte- terminé mi pequeño discurso.

-Algo había leído acerca del tema... pero había algunos puntos que no entendía- me confesó con una pequeña sonrisa. Proseguimos nuestro paseo, bajo besos y confidencias, con la luna y los muros del Trastévere como testigos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegamos a Venecia a las nueve y media de la mañana; el viaje había durado una hora escasa. Desde el aeropuerto de San Marco nos trasladamos al hotel, he de reconocer que la suite era enorme, con una increíble vista al Gran Canal. Después de acomodarnos, salimos al pequeño embarcadero privado que tenía el hotel, para coger una lancha y dirigirnos hacia la Plaza San Marcos. Bella miraba a su alrededor, cámara de fotos en mano.

-¿Cuántas memorias has gastado?- pregunté divertido, una vez que le sacó una foto a la fachada de la Basílica y a la torre del Campanario.

-Voy por la tercera- me respondió pagada de si misma.

-Vaya, me voy a casar con una paparazzi- susurré divertido, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Había un poco de cola para entrar a la Basílica, de modo que nos pusimos a esperar, como dos simples mortales. Tenía a Bella agarrada por la cintura, mientras ella ojeaba un folleto, cuándo sentí un empujón, y a mi novia balanceándose ente mis brazos.

-¡Mamá, mamá, la princesa Isabella!- gritó una voz de niña. Quil y Embry se acercaron inmediatamente, pero la niña se había agarrado a la cintura de mi novia, y no la soltaba. Bella se asustó un poco, pero al ver que era una niña de unos nueve años, se relajó, y yo les indiqué que lo dejaran estar.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunté, a la vez que mi novia le pasaba una mano por los hombros, tranquilizándola, ya que se asustó al ver a los escoltas. Ella levantó la vista, con los ojos llorosos.

-No llores; no te van a hacer nada- le calmaba Bella -asustan un poco, pero son muy simpáticos- le confesó con una pequeña risa.

-Me llamo Ruth- dijo en un susurro. Al levantar la cabeza, vi a los que supuse serían sus padres, dirigiéndose a nosotros corriendo, con cara de asombro por encontrarnos allí.

-¡Ruth!, ¿dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó su padre, mientras su madre se acercaba a ella.

-Quería ver a la princesa Isabella, y al príncipe- dijo en voz baja. Los padres estaban un poco avergonzados.

-Por favor, perdonen si la niña les ha molestado- se disculpó la madre, pero Bella la tranquilizó.

-No, no, en absoluto; no nos ha molestado- la niña sonrió ampliamente, volviéndose a poner al lado de Bella, que la cogió de la mano.

-¿Son ingleses?- les pregunté amablemente.

-Así es alteza, estamos aquí de vacaciones; ella es mi mujer Martha, mi hija Ruth -nos indicó - y yo me llamo Phill Fosthshire- estrechamos la mano a los padres, y hablamos con ellos unos minutos.

-¿Dónde viven?- les pregunté.

-Somos de Manchester; yo trabajo en una de las fundiciones de acero que visitó el año pasado -asentí, recordando -y estamos de vacaciones unos días, se lo prometimos a la niña- nos explicó.

-Papá y mamá me prometieron venir a Venecia- explicó contenta.

-¿Por sacar buenas notas?- interrogó mi novia, sonriéndole a la niña.

-Por eso... y porque estuve malita en el hospital mucho tiempo- explicó muy tranquila. Bella y yo miramos a los padres, que amablemente nos explicaron la historia.

-Ruth nació con fibrosis quística pulmonar- hace un año le realizaron un trasplante de pulmón- nos relataba su madre, intentando contener las lágrimas- le prometimos que si todo iba bien, cuándo se recuperara, haríamos un viaje con ella- Bella escuchaba atenta la historia, al igual que yo, y miraba preocupada a la niña.

-¿Pero ya está bien, recuperada del todo?- interrogué.

-Tendrá que llevar cuidado y someterse a revisiones... pero al menos su calidad de vida ha mejorado- nos aclaró el padre. Hablamos con ellos unos minutos más, mientras estábamos en la cola. Bella y Ruth se habían hecho muy amigas. Después de esos minutos, la familia se despidió de nosotros, ya que esta misma tarde volvían a Londres. La pequeña se sacó una foto con nosotros, y Bella le dio la cámara a Embry, que nos sacó una foto con toda la familia.

-Ha sido un placer conocerles, y a ti también Ruth- se despidió Bella de la niña, agachándose y dándole un abrazo, que la niña correspondió contenta.

-Tienes que cuidarte mucho, y estudiar- le dije, agachándome a su altura.

-Cuándo os caséis, le diré a papá y a mamá que me lleven a Londres, para veros pasar- me reí, dándole un beso yo también. Ruth nos saludó con la mano mientras se alejaban, y pude ver la cara preocupada de Bella.

-Qué injusto... para ella y sus padres- me dijo.

-Sí... alguna vez que he ido con los míos o mi hermana, a visitar un hospital... es muy chocante verlo; sobre todo el ala de pediatría. Tampoco lo paso nada bien... intentas animarles, y ellos están tan contentos de verte- musité en voz alta.

-¿Hemos hecho mal, sacándonos una foto con ellos?- me preguntó -a la niña le hacía mucha ilusión- dijo con una pequeña mueca.

-No cariño; los periodistas de seguro nos habrán seguido en Roma estos dos días... pero al menos no nos han molestado. Y créeme, es mejor sacarse una foto con Ruth y su familia- le dije, rodeándola de nuevo por la cintura.

La mañana se nos pasó recorriendo la basílica y los alrededores de la Plaza de San Marcos. Estaba tan abarrotada, que esta vez los turistas ingleses si nos reconocían y nos saludaban, pero manteniendo las distancias, Quil y Embry imponían mucho. Aun así, nosotros también los saludábamos con una sonrisa. Comimos por allí, y por la tarde visitamos el Palacio Ducal y la zona del Castello, famosa por sus callejuelas estrechas y pequeñas iglesias.

Al día siguiente, nos dirigimos a la zona del Cannagerio; pasamos por muchos de los puentes del canal, y nos perdimos por las estrechas calles, dónde había muchos lugares para comer y cientos de talleres artesanales; Bella paró en uno de ellos, admirando las máscaras. Eligió una para nosotros, era muy original, hecha con el papel de unas partituras antiguas y se podía colgar en la pared, y después me interrogó para ver cual le llevaba a Ang. Al final se decidió por una de seda, color marrón clarito, adornada con pequeñas piedras de colores y una pluma en uno de los costados.

Después de comer por la zona, nos dirigimos a Santa Croce, la zona más antigua de la ciudad. También había en ella muchos talleres artesanales. Bella compró regalos para todos, y para decorar nuestra casa.

-¿Y para Sue y la abuela?- le interrogué; por suerte, Quil avisó a Zafrina que mandarían las compras al hotel, no podíamos ir con las cosas de cristal de murano por ahí; además, esa noche no cenábamos en el hotel.

-En realidad, ella me pidió una cosa ex profeso- me explicó divertida -le encantan los encajes de burano, de modo que les compraré manteles, juegos de cama...- asentí, a mi madre también le encantaban, y cada vez que venía a Venecia, regresaba con unas cuantas adquisiciones. Bella se alarmó al ver los precios, pero yo le advertí que eran piezas hechas a mano. Después de nuestro periplo al estilo Alice, nos sentamos en uno de los famosos restaurantes de Venecia, cerca de la Plaza de San Marcos, y después llevé a Bella al Café Florián, en la misma plaza, para que se tomara uno de sus famosos capuccinos.

-Tiene un sabor muy fuerte, no me lo imaginaba así- dijo sorprendida -pero está bueno- alabó al final. Después de permanecer allí un buen rato, Bella cogió el camino para ir dónde esperaban las lanchas del hotel, pero la detuve, llevándola a otro de los muelles.

-¿A dónde vamos?- interrogó confusa.

-Ahí- una góndola nos esperaba, preparada para nosotros. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Me dijiste que te hacía mucha ilusión- recordé nuestra conversación una noche, en Londres. Asintió, dándome un pequeño beso. Monté yo primero, y ayudé a Bella a subir, ya que el barco se balanceaba bastante. Quil y Embry se quedaron en el muelle, a esperarnos.

Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos, admirando los Palacios del Gran Canal, iluminados, al igual que los puentes. Pasamos también por canales pequeños, y por debajo del Puente de los suspiros, dónde habíamos estado el primer día, al visitar el Palacio Ducal. Cogí a Bella de la mano, y me cuenta de que estaba helada.

-¿Tienes frío?- el clima había sido bueno... pero a las noches refrescaba bastante. Se apretó su cazadora acolchada, asintiendo con la cabeza. La atraje más hacia mi, pasando mis manos por sus brazos, intentando que entrara en calor.

-¿Mejor?-.

-Si... muchas gracias- dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla, y decidí que era un buen momento para darle su regalo.

-¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?- la sondeé divertido. Ella me miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme?; no creo que te lo merezcas, después de esta maravillosa semana- dijo contenta. Saqué de un bolsillo interior de mi cazadora el paquete. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Me has comprado algo?- su naricita, un poco roja por el frío, se arrugó un poco... me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-Si... quería que tuvieras un recuerdo de este viaje, de nuestro primer viaje sin tener que perdernos en un resort en una isla...- le expliqué -aunque admito que ese viaje también me encantó... a pesar de lo que pasó después- recordé con rabia el tema de las fotos. Ella me calló con un pequeño beso.

-Eso está olvidado Edward... de modo que no pienses en más en ello- me animó. Le tendí la cajita, y en su cara apreció una mueca de confusión y asombro, al ver los famosos pendientes.

-Edward, ¿cómo...?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-Vi que te gustaron, y mandé a Zafrina que fuera a por ellos al día siguiente- ella negaba con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias... se abrazó a mi, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, cómo solía hacer siempre -que sepas que te has pasado... eran muy caros- me susurró.

-Pero quería hacerle un regalo a mi princesa...- susurré de vuelta.

-Me mimas demasiado- se quejó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y más que lo voy a hacer, de modo que me dan igual tus protestas- le contesté divertido.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?- me dijo, roja por el frío y la vergüenza.

-Como yo te quiero a ti- le respondí de vuelta, besando sus labios, y disfrutando del paseo, abrazados.


	37. London Fashion Week

**Hoola holitas!**

**¿Cómo ha ido la semana?; espero que bien. Las que seguís de vacaciones, espero que estéis disfrutando y descansando. **

**Mil gracias por los comments, favoritos, alertas, lecturas silenciosas... gracias de corazón.**

**Audrey: bienvenida de nuevo, espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien. **

**Ando muy liada en el trabajo, y casi no tengo de responder a los reviews, pero desde aquí resuelvo algunas dudas.**

**No va a haber secuela; no soy muy amiga de ellas... OJO, y hay algunas buenísimas, una cosa no quita a la otra... todavía queda un poco para el final, ya os iré avisando... aunque algunos outtakes si que escribiré.**

**No sé si traerlos a España o a otro país europeo... pero va a haber una celebración de una Casa real antes de la boda, y toda la realeza va a ir, y por supuesto, Bella y Edward... y va a conocer al resto de los príncipes ,ya veréis, ya...**

**Al lío. Bueno, pues tienen fin de semana de chicas... y de preparativos nupciales... y por fin, Bella se atreve y sube a ver las joyas que le esperan... tiene que elegir para la boda. Al próximo hacemos las maletas; serán navidades, y nos vamos a Forks... a ver a Charlie, Sue... y a la abuela Swan. **

**Espero que os guste, un beso muy grande y nos vemos la semana que viene!**

* * *

_Capítulo 36: London Fashion Week_

-¿Quieres algo más, aparte del café?- me preguntó Edward, en el mostrador de la cafetería a la que solíamos acudir en el descanso de las clases. Negué con la cabeza, mientras me dirigía a nuestra mesa habitual y me quitaba la chaqueta.

En quince días nos daban las vacaciones de navidad, y nos íbamos a Forks. Había pasado un mes y medio desde nuestro viaje a Italia, y los momentos tan especiales que habíamos compartido volvían a mi mente, haciéndome esbozar una sonrisa. Desde que regresamos, no habíamos hecho otra cosa que dedicarnos a la universidad y a nuestros interminables trabajos y ensayos; queríamos quitarnos todo lo que pudiéramos del temario para los exámenes de finales de enero. Parecía una contradicción, pero llevábamos mucho mejor las asignaturas de quinto curso en vez de las de cuarto. Edward lo achacaba a que cómo duraban sólo medio semestre, el temario era menos extenso. Rosalie y Alice, seguidas por Quil, entraban en ese momento por la puerta. Edward y Emmet seguían en la barra, pidiendo. Después de diez minutos, estábamos en torno a la mesa, saboreando el café.

-¿Qué vais a hacer este fin de semana?- preguntó Emmet a Rosalie.

-Cierto, tenéis fin de semana de chicas... peligro- susurró mi novio con voz misteriosa. Edward y Jasper se marchaban, acompañando a Carlisle a un acto del centenario de la academia militar de Sandhurst, en Alemania, dónde Edward y su padre habían realizado la formación militar. Emmet, Quil y Nick se iban con ellos, trabajando... de modo que desde el jueves por la tarde hasta el domingo por la noche nos quedábamos sin novios y sin maridos.

-Ya lo tengo todo estudiado- respondió mi cuñada, pagada de si misma -de momento, hacernos dueñas y señoras del palacio- canturreó divertida – sin ofender a mamá- terminó contenta.

-¿Y algo más?- interrogó Rosalie, con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto... pero eso lo hablaremos con Bellie a solas...- dijo con tono misterioso, mirando a su hermano con una ceja alzada. Me reí, observando a Edward, que rodaba los ojos. Rosalie meditó unos instantes, hasta que una sonrisa pilla apareció en su cara.

-Ya me lo explicará Bella cuándo regrese- le devolvió la contestación.

-Te aseguro que no... pero en unos meses saldrás de dudas- mi prometido puso cara de no entender ni pío, y me miró con un puchero de lástima. Negué divertida... pero tenía que aprovechar su ausencia. Quería hablar de un detalle muy importante para todas las novias... el vestido. Lo había ido dejando y dejando... y faltaban sólo seis meses para la boda, tenía que empezar a decidirme ya.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las siete de la tarde, nos despedíamos de los chicos en la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho... y si Alice os vuelve tarumbas a Rose y a ti me llamas- me susurró Edward mientras me abrazaba con cariño. Reí divertida, mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello. Sabía que habría veces que el viajaría y yo no, y viceversa, sobretodo cuándo nos casáramos... pero llevábamos desde agosto sin separarnos, y me puse un poco triste; aunque eran sólo tres días.

-¿Me llamarás en cuánto llegues?- pregunté en voz baja. Me estrechó más entre sus brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Te llamaré todos los días cariño, te lo prometo- me aseguró -sólo son dos horas de vuelo hasta Berlín- me recordó.

-Te quiero- susurré, dejando un suave beso en sus labios, que el correspondió, acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-Y yo a ti cariño; hasta el domingo- se apartó de mi, dándole un beso a su madre y a su hermana y metiéndose en el coche. Una vez el coche salió por la verja de seguridad, nos fuimos con Esme al salón, ya que enseguida cenaríamos, junto con Rosalie.

Al día siguiente fui con Embry y Rosalie a clase. Lauren y Cathy se sentaron conmigo, y en el recreo se unieron al café, cómo solían hacer algunas veces, cuándo estaba Edward, incluso a veces con sus novios. Eran muy simpáticas, y de las pocas personas con las que teníamos un trato amigable en la universidad. En el cambio de una de las clases, salí a una papelería que había al lado de la entrada principal, para sacar unas fotocopias, con Embry pisándome los talones. Estaba esperando a que me entregaran los apuntes, cuándo me fijé en la portada de una revista. Salía una foto mía, y al lado un pequeño texto.

-_"La cuenta atrás ha comenzado; poco a poco se acerca la que sin duda, será la boda del año en Inglaterra. Ya se van sabiendo algunos detalles del evento, cómo el lugar de la ceremonia y algunos actos previos que tendrán lugar. Sin duda, una de las cosas que crea más expectación es la elección del diseñador del vestido de novia... y las joyas que lucirá Isabella. Las tiaras y aderezos, reservados a la Princesa de Gales, esperan pacientemente la elección de la novia. ¿Cual será la tiara elegida?; ¿se casará con la misma que se casó la Reina Esme?"- _al lado, había una foto de Esme el día de su boda. Estaba muy guapa y elegante, del brazo de Carlisle... y la tiara que llevaba... era muy bonita, y discreta. No era muy grande, y observé que llevaba esmeraldas.

Cuándo me entregaron el aderezo, el día del anuncio, Alice y Edward si que habían mencionado el tema... pero me daba mucha vergüenza preguntar acerca de ello. Decidí que esa tarde en casa echaría un vistazo por internet... tendría que hablar del tema en algún sitio.

Después de comer, y ya con el fin de semana por delante, me dediqué a terminar uno de los trabajos que debía entregar antes de navidades, así tendría el fin de semana un poco libre; necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, y Edward también... no veíamos la hora de que llegaran los exámenes, aunque después nos quedara el proyecto de fin de carrera para mayo, tendríamos cuatro meses para prepararlo poco a poco. Estaba sumergida en el mundo de los diferentes tratados políticos posteriores a la Segunda guerra mundial, cuándo Alice y Rose entraron por la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Bellie Bellie... ¿te queda mucho?- se sentaron a mi lado, quedando en medio de ellas.

-No... déjame acabar la frase final... listo- tecleé la última palabra, y le di a guardar -¿qué planes tenemos?- interrogué.

-Nos vamos las tres a ver un desfile de la London Fashion Week- anunció contenta. A Rose se le iluminó la cara... y a mi; desde que tuve que cambiar mis hábitos de vestir, reconozco que le había pillado afición al tema.

-A las siete de la tarde comienza el desfile, de modo que tenemos tiempo para prepararnos... pero antes vamos a tener una pequeña charla- Alice se acomodó en el suelo, rodeada de cojines, como era habitual, y Rose y yo en el sofá, cómo era costumbre en nuestras tertulias.

-¿Y bien?- las apremié a que hablaran. Rose tomó la palabra.

-Bella... dentro de seis meses te casas... - empezó su discurso. Arqueé una ceja, mirándola sin entender una sola palabra.

-Te aseguro que estaba enterada- contesté con una sonrisilla inocente.

-¿Y piensas casarte en vaqueros?- la seria pregunta de mi cuñada, hizo que volviera a caer en la cuenta de lo que había leído esa mañana en la papelería.

-Ya lo sé... y he estado pensando en el asunto- les informé. Ellas se enderezaron, para escucharme atentamente, pero Alice pegó un brinco, levantándose del suelo. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada, regresando con Esme al de un minuto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó divertida, sentándose al lado de Rosalie.

-Por fin Bellie ha pensado algo acerca del vestido- respondió Alice con una sonrisa. Esme se volvió hacia mi, con la misma cara de expectación que mis dos amigas.

-Cuenta, cuenta... pero antes voy a ordenar el té y el café- una vez lo pidió, y un empleado lo sirvió, las tres me escucharon atentas.

-Bueno... veréis... he estado investigando... y viendo videos de bodas reales por internet; definitivamente, quiero algo sencillo, pero a la vez elegante- ellas me escuchaban en silencio.

-No quiero llevar mucha pedrería... me refiero en el vestido- aclaré -aunque de joyas también quisiera ir discreta- Esme y Alice se sonrieron entre ellas.

-Pues para eso... tienes que subir arriba, a ver las tiaras- me explicó mi cuñada.

-He echado un vistazo por internet y...- el brinco de Alice nos dejó paradas, con la taza en la mano.

-Bellie- estaba muy seria, con los brazos en jarras y golpeando el pie con el suelo -te recuerdo que están un piso por encima de tu cabeza- me dijo.

-¿Por qué no nos has pedido que te las enseñáramos?- Esme estaba confusa.

-Pensé que no podría lucirlas hasta que me case... y me daba apuro- confesé, mordiéndome el labio.

-Y así es... pero por supuesto que puedes ir a verlas- me dijo Esme -mañana subiremos las cuatro- decidió -recuerda que todo debe ir un poco en conjunto... y para eso, tienes que decidir cómo quieres el vestido y los complementos-.

-Precisamente, para eso vamos al desfile esta tarde... a ver si algún diseñador de los que desfila esta tarde te convence- relató Alice.

-Todos los modistos ingleses están expectantes, esperando tu elección- dijo Rose con una sonrisa cómplice. Esme iba añadir algo, pero justo en ese momento, nos interrumpieron.

-Perdonen por la interrupción; majestad, tiene una llamada- Esme suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

-Os veré esta noche... me tenéis que poner al día en cuánto a tendencias se refiere- dijo pícara.

Después de que ella se fuera, decidimos prepararnos, quedando en una hora en la puerta principal. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros negros, ajustados, con una modernas sandalias altas. Por arriba, un top de gasa blanco, con una chaqueta negra, entallada y moderna. Con los pendientes que me había regalado Edward en Italia, y el bolso, me dirigí a la entrada, dónde ya estaban mis amigas. Alice con unos pantalones de raso negro, anchos, taconazos y una moderna blusa en tonos azules, de manga larga. Rose también con pantalones y chaqueta, en color blando, con un top rojo, al igual que los zapatos y el bolso.

-Me gustan tus sandalias- dijo mi rubia amiga, mientras nos dirigíamos a los coches -llevas casi más tacón que yo- comparó.

-Me voy haciendo, mas o menos- le expliqué divertida. Mientras íbamos de camino, recibí una llamada de Edward.

-Hola mi vida- me saludó nada más descolgar.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo va todo?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Por aquí todo bien... hace mucho frío -me explicó- pero no paramos, vamos de un lado para otro- me contaba -¿y tú?-.

-Estoy en el coche con las chicas... vamos a ver un desfile de modas- le conté.

-¿Más ropa?- interrogó divertido.

-Eres un cotilla... no sé si me compraré algo- le dije en voz baja.

-Vale, vale... ¿me lo enseñarás cuándo regrese?- preguntó con voz insinuante -me encantan esos vestidos que llevas-.

-Creo que no te lo voy a poder enseñar- le dije con fingida pena.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque tendrás que esperar unos meses para verlo- le expliqué, a ver si caía. Se quedó callado unos minutos... y pude sentir su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Seguro que estarás preciosa... ¿ni una pista?- interrogó divertido.

-Será blanco- contuve la risa, mientras oía sus bufidos.

-Eso me lo imagino... a menos que quieras casarte de rojo, o de verde, o de algún otro color-.

-Sorpresa... cómo todo novio, saldrás de dudas el día de la boda- afirmé pagada de mi misma.

-Me rindo... bueno cariño, espero que lo paséis muy bien; mañana te llamo- se despidió.

-Cuídate, te quiero-.

-Y yo a ti preciosa, hasta mañana- la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Era Edward?- preguntó Alice. Afirmé mientras guardaba el teléfono, y proseguimos la animada charla.

Nada más aparecer por allí, la prensa desvió sus cámaras de los famosos que posaban en el photocall, para sacarnos fotos a nosotras. El organizador del evento estaba enterado de que íbamos, de modo que nos dio la bienvenida, acompañándonos hasta nuestros asientos, cómo no, en primera fila. Mucha gente importante se acercaba a saludarnos, entre ellos artistas mundialmente conocidos. Rose y yo estábamos bastante asombradas... incluso estrechamos la mano a varios actores y cantantes, Alice nos los iba presentando.

El desfile dio comienzo; hoy presentaban sus modelos tres de los modistos ingleses más conocidos, junto con una joven promesa del diseño, que había obtenido varios premios revelación en distintas categorías. Sentada entre Rose y Alice, fuimos estudiando los vestidos, trajes, complementos... sobre todo, poniendo especial atención a los modelos de fiesta y de novia, que salían a lo último. Antes del último desfile, hubo una pausa de diez minutos. Alice, Rose y yo comentamos lo visto hasta el momento.

-¿Qué te parecen?- sondeó mi pequeña cuñada.

-El segundo me ha gustado bastante... veremos a ver el que queda- dije pensativa -el primero no- les dije en voz baja -demasiada pedrería- Rose asintió.

-Pero recuerda que te lo van a hacer a tu gusto, de modo que eso no te tiene que preocupar- añadió Alice. Estuvimos hablando del tema unos minutos más, hasta que el inicio de la música anunció el último desfile.

-_"y ahora, en primicia para la XXVIII edición de la London Fashion Week; una muestra en exclusiva de la joven diseñadora galardonada con varios premio revelación a lo largo del pasado año, Jane O´Cadagan"- _la voz en off anunció a la diseñadora de moda en Londres en los últimos meses. Yo tenía algún vestido de ella, que todavía no había estrenado. Básicamente, se dedicaba a moda para fiesta y novias; quedé impresionada por las gasas y los encajes delicados; era clásico, pero con un toque moderno y actual... y no abusaba mucho de la pedrería... ¿por qué no ella?.

Al terminar el desfile salió a saludar, roseada de sus modelos. Era una joven de unos veinticinco años, alta y rubia, con una melenita recta por la altura de los hombros.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- me sondeó Rose, una vez la gente se levantaba y abandonaba la sala.

-Me ha gustado mucho- le dije, admirada; Alice me escuchaba atenta, y llamó a uno de los escoltas, indicándole algo. Cuándo éste volvió, salimos rumbo al coche.

-¿A dónde has mandado a Morris?- interrogué con el ceño fruncido.

-A hablar con Jane O´Cadagan, mañana a las cuatro de la tarde vendrá a Palacio- miré asombrada a mi cuñada -¿qué?- se encogió de hombros -sé que has tomado la decisión Bellie; por supuesto no le hemos dicho para qué. Ella se piensa que soy yo su clienta- miré con una sonrisa a mi cuñada... era demasiado lista... a veces creo que tiene algo en su cabecita para el ver futuro.

-Eres la mejor- la piropeé con una sonrisa.

Comentando todo lo acontecido llegamos a casa. Esme atendía una reunión con Maguie, de modo que cenamos nosotras solas. No queríamos irnos a dormir, así que las tres, enfundadas en los pijamas, nos reunimos en el cuarto de Alice. Acomodadas en la inmensa cama de mi cuñada, empezó la conversación.

-¿Y bien?; ¿qué has pensado?; tienes que ir con una idea, para explicársela a Jane mañana- me dijo.

-Alice; cálmate... ¿y si no acepta?- le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

-Tonterías... seguro que lo hará- me rebatió.

-Será un buen dato para su currículum; así que sólo por eso...- Rose dejó la frase inconclusa, ya que la puerta se abrió de repente. Esme entró con una sonrisa divertida. Llevaba un pijama de raso blanco, y traía en la mano dos botes de helado, con cuatro cucharas.

-¿Os importa que me una a la reunión?-.

-Claro que no, mamá... y traes helado... huumm... ¿tienes el de chocolate con trocitos de galleta?- mi suegra asintió, leyendo la etiqueta del otro.

-Chocolate con trocitos de galleta... y vainilla con frambuesas- nos informó. Alice y yo, nos quedamos con el de chocolate, y Rose y ella con el de vainilla.

-Bien, ponedme al corriente- inquirió.

-Ya tenemos diseñador- contestó Rosalie, con la boca llena.

-Diseñadora- corregí -Jane O´Cadagan- Esme meditó unos momentos, hasta que recordó algo.

-La conozco- contestó -he visto trabajos suyos por internet; tiene un estilo muy personal- alabó -ni demasiado anticuado ni demasiado moderno- murmuró en voz alta.

-Le he pedido que venga mañana a palacio- le informó su hija -no le hemos explicado para qué-.

-Me parece bien- musitó pensativa.

-Puede hacer también los trajes del cortejo- dijo Alice contenta.

-Cierto- se giró hacia mi -¿en quién has pensado?- me quedé un poco parada por la pregunta.

-Pues... en nadie... ¿qué cortejo?- pregunté curiosa.

-Podríamos llamarlo damas de honor... aunque no son eso precisamente. Digamos que... uffss... no sé cómo explicarlo- mi pequeña cuñada refunfuñaba molesta... hasta que una imagen vino a mi cabeza. Era de la boda de Christian y Madde de Dinamarca... y las damas de honor iban ayudándole y colocándole bien el velo y la cola durante toda la ceremonia... definitivamente, youtube era un pozo de sabiduría en estos casos.

-¿Te refieres a las chicas que iban ayudándola con el vestido?- me aseguré antes de responder; no lo había pensado, pero obviamente, supe al momento quiénes serían esas personas.

-Rose- me giré para mirar a mi amiga; ella brincó desde dónde estaba, para darme un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que acepto, faltaría más- exclamó contenta.

-Y Ang, claro- Alice y Rose asintieron -es mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos, el primer día de guardería- le expliqué a mi suegra.

-Me parece una idea estupenda cielo- concordó. Me giré hacia Alice.

-¿Tú no puedes?- pregunté con un puchero de pena. Negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, soy la hermana del novio. Por protocolo y todo eso- aclaró -pero estaré en primerísima fila- sonrió con malicia. Además, Jasper será el padrino de Edward, el que lo acompañe al altar- me explicó. Miré a Esme, extrañada.

-¿Aquí el novio no llega del brazo de su madre?- pregunté incrédula.

-No; no es la tradición- me aclaró Esme, encogiéndose de hombros -por supuesto, Charlie te llevará al altar; eso si que se hace cómo de costumbre- añadió, viendo mi cara confusa.

-También es costumbre llevar a niños pequeños, llevando los anillos- explicó Alice -¿en tu familia hay niños pequeños?; en la nuestra no hay; y el bebé de Garret y Kate es muy chiquitín todavía- meditó. El primo segundo de Carlisle y su mujer habían tenido un niño en mayo, cuándo Edward y yo estuvimos separados.

-Las niñas de Harry, el hermano de Sue- pensé en voz alta -mi madre era hija única, y mi padre también lo es; no tengo primos-.

-Cierto, lo comentamos aquí cuándo estuvieron tus padres... perfecto entonces; una cosa más decidida- expresó Esme, contenta.

-Espero que Ang acepte- me mordí el labio, un poco nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que aceptará... y vamos a averiguarlo ahora mismo- Alice se levantó de la cama, buscando su teléfono -veamos; son las doce y media de la noche... de modo que en Los Ángeles son...- hizo los cálculos en silencio – pero Rosalie se adelantó.

-Las cuatro y media de la tarde; perfecto, habrán salido de clase-. Alice buscó el número en la agenda, poniendo el manos libres.

-Hola pequeña duende- la voz de mi amiga inundó la habitación.

-¡Hoolaaaa!- saludamos las tres a la vez, riendo.

-¿Estáis las tres juntas?- preguntó mi amiga, conteniendo la risa.

-Sip; estamos de fiesta de pijamas en mi habitación- le explicó mi cuñada -¿cómo estás?, ¿y Ben?-.

-Yo he salido de clase hace un rato, y Ben no llegará hasta bien entrada la tarde, estamos bien, deseando que lleguen las vacaciones; ¿y vosotras?-.

-Los chicos se han ido con mi padre a un compromiso; están en Alemania y no regresan hasta el domingo- le seguía explicando.

-¿De modo que estáis de fin de semana de solteras?... y yo aquí, perdiéndome la fiesta, no es justo- sonreímos ante su pequeño enojo. Esme sonreía, escuchándonos divertida.

-Ang- la llamé -tengo que preguntarte algo- le dije.

-Dispara-.

-Verás... hemos estado hablando de unos asuntos de la boda... y necesito dos damas de honor, para que me ayuden con la cola de vest...- el grito de mi amiga resonó.

-¡Sí, por supuestísimo que sí, acepto!; gracias por acordarte de mi Bella-.

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti, tonta?- la reproché con cariño -verás; mañana hemos quedado con la diseñadora que espero -rodé los ojos- haga mi vestido, y de paso los vuestros- le expliqué.

-¿Y cómo van a hacer para medirme?- mi suegra tomó la palabra.

-Por eso no hay ningún problema, puede medirte un modisto allí y mandar las medidas. Bella me ha dicho que vais a venir para las vacaciones de pascua, dos meses antes de la boda... y por lo menos, en junio, estaréis aquí una semana antes- Ang estaba callada, preguntándose quién sería.

-Oh, lo siento; no me he presentado. Soy Esme, la madre de Edward y Alice-.

-¿L...la...rein...reina?- me reí, imaginando la cara de Ang, pálida y cortada.

-Un placer conocerte por fin Ángela... y llámame Esme- le dijo, cómo era habitual en ella.

-Igualm... igualmente majest... Esme- soltó con un suspiro.

-Cómo te iba explicando... una vez que manden tus medidas, cuándo vengas aquí te harán las pruebas; por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Sólo tienes que hablar con la otra dama de honor, para que podamos explicarle mañana a la modista- le relató.

-Y esa soy yo- habló Rosalie. Ang rió, quedándose callada unos minutos.

-Nada de amarillo; odio ese color- expresó seria.

-Eso dalo por hecho, yo también odio ese color para vestir- le aclaró mi rubia amiga, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Y sencillo... para eso reconozco que soy cómo cierta señorita castaña- sonreí, escuchando a mi amiga.

-Gracias por aceptar amiga- le agradecí.

-¿Crees que iba a negarme?; ni de broma- objetó divertida -mañana en cuánto habléis con ella me llamáis sin falta- nos dijo despidiéndose.

-Descuida, déjalo en mis manos- le tranquilizó Rose.

Una vez cortamos la comunicación, seguimos apostadas en la habitación de Alice, las cuatro, charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, nada más aparecer por el comedor para desayunar, ya estaban allí todas esperándome.

-Buenos días- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días hija, ¿has descansado?- me preguntó Esme. Mientras me servía el café, Alice tomó la palabra.

-Mamá ya ha avisado; vamos a subir a ver las tiaras... y otras cosas de valor que se guardan en el piso de arriba- me indicó contenta.

-Alice, déjala desayunar tranquila- le reprochó su madre, pero no pude esconder mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué otras cosas de valor?- no entendía nada.

-Verás Bella... hay muchos objetos personales de diferentes monarcas que están guardados; por ejemplo, hay una gran colección de abanicos, que han pertenecido a diferentes reinas; bolsos de fiesta, juegos de tocador...- enumeraba mientras la escuchaba interesada.

-El velo de novias de la dinastía Cullen- Alice me guiñó un ojo, mientras miraba a Esme, esperando una explicación.

-Es un velo realizado en el siglo XVIII; es de encaje de Bruselas. Todas las princesas, tanto hijas de los reyes como las princesas de Gales se han casado con él- me explicaba.

-¿Y todavía se conserva?- pregunté alucinada.

-Si; claro está, cada vez que se usa, que no son muchas veces- aclaró con una pequeña mueca- se hacen los arreglos que pueda precisar- me dijo. Escuché curiosa... y dado que mi vestido no iba llevar muchos adornos, quizá el velo quedara bonito.

-Aparte de la tiara, ¿quieres llevar pulsera, collar...?- me preguntó Rosalie. Negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo los pendientes, mi anillo de compromiso... y si pudiera ser, el broche de mi madre- murmuré en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. No pude evitar acordarme de ella, en lo emocionada que estaría viviendo estos meses y preparativos. Las chicas y Esme notaron mi tristeza... pero tras una profunda respiración, levanté la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si cielo; hablaremos de eso con Jane... quizá pueda incorporar el broche al vestido; sería una bonita forma de lucirlo- propuso mi suegra; la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido.

Desayuné deprisa; en el fondo, la curiosidad me picaba demasiado. Nos dirigimos al segundo piso, en la otra punta dónde estaba el apartamento de Rose y Emmet. Nos adentramos en una gran sala, custodiada en la puerta por un oficial. Al vernos, se levantó, saludando a Esme y a Alice con una inclinación de cabeza. Vimos aparecer a Preston seguido de nosotras, que nos dio los buenos días.

El oficial nos abrió la puerta. Era una sala enorme, con muchos armarios y vitrinas, y una gran mesa en el centro; al fondo, una enorme caja fuerte, similar a la de los grandes bancos. Tecleó un código de seguridad, y la puerta se abrió. Esme me cedió el paso... y lo que veían mis ojos no podía ser verdad.

Alineadas y reposando en estuches de terciopelo, a la vista y protegidas con un cristal, las joyas y tiaras que había en esa sala eran indescriptibles. Había de todas las formas y tamaños, con todo tipo de piedras. Reconocí, por verlas en las fotos, algunas que lucían Alice o Esme. Rose y yo nos llevamos las manos a la boca... mirando a todos los lados, sin saber dónde posar la vista. Mi cuñada sonreía, al igual que mis suegra.

-¿Podemos acercarnos?- pregunté, todavía con la boca abierta. Esme afirmó riendo, y junto con Alice, nos empezaron a explicar.

-Éstas de aquí, son las de la reina- había cinco tiaras; dos totalmente de diamantes, una de ellas con perlas en la parte superior, otra con rubíes, otra con esmeraldas y otra con unos impresionantes topacios rosas. Todas ellas con sus correspondientes collares, pendientes, pulseras, broches... y parte de los aderezos completos, muchas otras joyas sueltas... a Sue le daría un síncope, pénsé divertida, con lo que el gustaban estas cosas...

-La mayoría de las tiaras pueden desmontarse para formar broches, collares, alfileres, pendientes- me explicaba Esme. Reconocí la diadema de amatistas de Alice, llevó los pendientes y la pulsera que hacían juego al ballet; y su aderezo de zafiros, aparte de otros dos de diamantes. Me fijé en que cada una tenía una diadema redonda, parecida a los tocados tradicionales rusos. Esme se sacó de dudas.

-Estas tiaras se llaman Kokoshnik; durante la revolución rusa, los zares vendieron muchas de sus joyas a sus parientes y diversas casas reales europeas, para que los bolcheviques no se apropiaran de ellas. Aun así, la mayoría no salieron de Rusia, y hoy se exhiben en el Kremblin de Moscú- nos relataba.

-Y éstas... son las de las princesa de Gales- Alice hizo una divertida reverencia, señalando a la pared izquierda de la sala. Miré a Rose, que me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Había un aderezo completo de aguamarinas y diamantes... era precioso. La diadema era muy discreta... y supe desde ese instante que sería uno de mis favoritos.

-Perteneció a la princesa Louise, hermana del tatarabuelo de Carlisle; al morir sin hijos, en su testamento dejó constancia de que el aderezo pasara al príncipe de Gales, en aquel momento, su sobrino Carl George. Desde entonces está vinculado al uso de las princesas de Gales-.

También había un aderezo de zafiros, pero la diadema era muy grande; otro con esmeraldas, también precioso... y dos de diamantes, sin ninguna piedra de color. Fijé mi vista en una de esas tiaras. No era muy grande; tenía una base de brillantes redondos; encima de ellas pequeñas filas, entre ellas había piedras en forma de lágrimas, pequeñas... y coronando cada fila, un diamante, también redondos y de tamaño algo mayor que los de la base. Me la quedé observando unos minutos, maravillada... ¿pero cómo se vería eso en mi cabeza?, me costaba mucho hacerme a la idea que tarde o temprano tendría que llevarlas.

-Es el aderezo Marquesa- me explicó Esme. El collar se parecía mucho al del aderezo que me habían regalado, pero había ligeras diferencias.

-Es precioso- murmuré, sin quitar la vista de él -bueno, todas las joyas lo son; el de aguamarinas también me ha impresionado mucho- les aclaré. Alice sonrió por mi comentario.

-¿Te has decidido por alguna?... ¿o lo quieres pensar más?- interrogó Rosalie. Iba a responder, pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Para eso tienes que ver el velo. Preston lo ha sacado mientras estábamos aquí- salimos fuera de la cámara. El velo estaba extendido por toda la mesa. El borde llevaba encaje, y también por el centro... pero era muy raro. No era todo completamente bordado. Aparte del borde, había dos hileras de encaje que ocupaban el centro, y el resto era de tul. La verdad es que el patrón y el dibujo que formaban los bordados se veía muy bonito.

-Es maravilloso- dije admirada, pasando un dedo sobre el, con un poco de miedo -¿puedo llevarlo?- Esme asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si cielo- esta tarde lo bajaremos para que Jane lo vea- me indicó.

-¿Cuánto mide?- preguntó Rosalie, admirando una de las puntillas.

-Cuatro metros- indicó mi suegra. Hice mis cábalas mentales... y por fin hablé.

-Me encanta la de aguamarinas; es decir, todas las diademas son preciosas... pero esa no me parece apropiada para la boda... de modo que la marquesa- les revelé.

-Magnífica elección, señorita Isabella- alabó Preston con una sonrisa. Esme ordenó que la sacaran de la caja. Me pusieron delante de un espejo, y la propia Esme me la puso encima de la cabeza. Alice y Rose se acercaron con el velo, para que me hiciera una idea, sosteniéndolo de la forma en que iría colocado. Me quedé unos momentos, observándome... con la mente en blanco. En verdad el conjunto quedaba muy bien, y la tiara era muy ligera. Me daba miedo mover la cabeza, por si se caía.

-¿Cómo van sujetas?- pregunté. Mi cuñada se acercó quitándomela un momento y mostrándome una base muy fina, casi imperceptible, forrada de un material suave.

-Aparte de la base se sujeción- me la señaló con el dedo -todas llevan pequeñas aperturas invisibles, para enganchar las horquillas; las que utilizamos son muy finas, y no se notan. Marian es la experta en colocarlas- me confesó mientras volvía a ponérmela. Me veía tan rara... los diamantes relucían y destacaban sobre mi cabello castaño, haciendo un contraste precioso... me sentía cómo cenicienta, al descubrir el vestido que le había hecho su hada madrina.

-Eres toda una princesa- Esme se acercó a mi, rodeándome los hombros.

-Ojalá fuera cierto... todavía me cuesta creerme todo ésto- murmuré para mi, pero mi cuñada de oyó.

-Pues ni no te crees ésto...- dijo señalando a su alrededor- no te imaginas los próximos meses- dijo maliciosa. Rose y Esme sonreían cómplices, mientras yo intentaba acostumbrarme a la imagen que reflejaba el espejo.

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, un empleado nos avisó de que Jane O´Cadagan había llegado. Era una joven alegre y muy extrovertida; tal y cómo predijo Rose la noche anterior, aceptó encantada hacerse cargo de mi vestido y de los del resto del cortejo. Lo había hablado con Sue la noche anterior, justo después de llamar a mi amiga, y le pareció una idea estupenda, y estaba encantada con la imagen de sus sobrinas vestidas de damitas. Quedé con ella en que les llevaría los bocetos, al igual que Rosalie llevaría los suyos y de Ángela, para que más o menos eligieran el estilo. En navidades, mientras estábamos en Forks, se celebraban las bodas de plata de los señores Weber, y Ang nos había invitado a todos; incluso Alice y Jasper irían, una vez pasada nochebuena y el día de navidad, aunque volverían para pasar el fin de año en Londres.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde con la joven modista, incluso bajaron el velo y las joyas que llevaría. Me explicó que no había problema para incorporar el broche de mi madre, incluso podríamos ponerlo en un sitio que no fuera los hombros y el escote, para que fuera original. Estudió con minuciosidad el velo, y fue dibujando, a grandes rasgos, el diseño que más o menos llevaría. Me lo entregó, para poder mostrárselo a Sue y me tomó medidas, quedando para la primera prueba en las vacaciones de Pascua, dos meses antes de la boda. Nos explicó que necesitaba al menos un par de meses para realizar los bordados, que se basarían en los que tenía el velo, y otro mes para el vestido en si. Además, para esa época ya estaría libre de exámenes, y tendría mucho más tiempo libre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entre unas cosas y otras pasamos un fin de semana de chicas de lo más ajetreado. Reconozco que nos lo pasamos muy bien, y por fin me había quitado de encima uno de los asuntos que más me preocupaban. El domingo, a eso de las once de la noche y ya en mi cuarto, medio aburrida en el sofá, unas suaves manos me taparon los ojos. Me asusté y pegué un bote, pero enseguida reconocí esa voz inconfundible. Me di la vuelta, levantándome y abrazando a mi novio, que me recibió en sus brazos con una sonrisa.

-Qué entusiasmo, voy a tener que marcharme más a menudo- dijo con una risita, mientras yo permanecía colgada de su cuello.

-Tonto, ¿no puedo alegrame de que que regreses?- relaté con falsa modestia. Rió divertido, mientras me apretaba entre sus brazos. Permanecimos así un minuto, hasta que levanté la vista, para dejar que sus ojos me recorrieran con esa mirada de amor y de ternura, tan característico de ellos.

-Te he echado de menos- murmuró sobre mis labios; dejé que su aliento me acariciara, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente. Posando una mano por detrás de su cabeza, me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, ansiosos e incontrolables.

-No sabés cómo te he extrañado- murmuró una vez que se separó unos segundos de mi, para después volver a besarme.

-Yo también te extrañé- dije con la respiración agitada, y mis mejillas rojas y calientes. Sin decir una sola palabra, me cargó en sus brazos, cual recién casada, para posarme delicadamente en la cama; la ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y la habitación se llenó de gemidos y de susurros ahogados. Besó cada parte de mi cuerpo que se posaba delante de sus ojos, lo recorría con sus manos, dibujando cada línea, cada lunar, cada pequeño rincón...

-Tu piel es tan suave- murmuraba mientras pasaba sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas, mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada toque, mandando escalofríos de placer a lo largo de todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Con cuidado se posicionó entre mis piernas, quedándose parado un momento.

-¿Pasa algo?- murmuré, todavía jadeante. Negó con la cabeza, mientras que una de sus manos se posaba en mi mejilla; su pulgar rozaba levemente mis labios, en una delicada caricia.

-A veces todavía me cuesta pensar que todos estos meses no han sido un sueño- confesó, un poco avergonzado. No pude hacer otra cosa que besarle, para demostrale que efectivamente, estaba bien despierto. Poco poco fui sintiendo cómo entraba, suavemente y sin prisa. Dejé salí un suspiro de gozo, agarrando su pelo y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Sabes tan bien- dijo en murmullo, entrando y saliendo lentamente. Su aliento en mi clavícula, y su lengua pasando por ella y por la zona dónde se concentraba mi pulso, hacia que una extraña electricidad recorriera mis venas, mandando furiosas pulsaciones a mi vientre. Con un pequeño tirón a su cabello, acerqué su boca a la mía. Sus gemidos y los míos murieron en la garganta del otro, cada vez más incontrolables y fuertes, señal de que ambos estábamos llegando al final.

-Edw...Edward- no pude contener el grito que acompaño a mi orgasmo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera de placer; sentí que ahogaba su grito en mi cuello, y cómo caía encima de mi, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo lleno de sudor, al igual que el mío.

Cuándo logramos recuperarnos, más o menos, sin ni siquiera vestirnos, nos quedamos hablando un buen rato todavía. Apoyados en las suaves y blanditas almohadas, ligeramente incorporados, me contó cómo fue el fin de semana en Alemania.

-Algunos de los actos organizados eran un verdadero aburrimiento- me confesó en tono cómplice y divertido -pero por otro lado, reconozco que me ha hecho ilusión ver a mis antiguos compañeros de promoción- me relataba.

-¿Estaban todos los de tu unidad?- pregunté curiosa. Me había hablado del ejército muchas veces; de hecho, después de navidades, justo antes de los exámenes, asistiríamos a un acto en una academia inglesa, junto a Carlisle y Esme.

-Casi todos; algunos de ellos están invitados a la boda -me recordó -ya los conocerás; incluso me han regalado un par de fotos que no tenía- me explicó. Se levantó, cogiendo del escritorio un sobre grande y marrón. Sonreí, disfrutando de la vista de su perfecto y redondeado trasero... pero parecía que tenía ojos en la nuca, ya que me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- murmuró malicioso. Resoplé, intentado esconder mis mejillas, pero no pude evitar contestarle.

-Pues si... bonito trasero- sólo me faltó sacarle la lengua, cual niña enfurruñada. Se carcajeó mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama, atrayéndome a sus brazos.

-No te enfades- suplicó con diversión -sabes que eres su dueña y señora- murmuró contra mis labios -y puedes hacerle todos los piropos que quieras... o sacarle defectos- añadió, disfrutando del espectáculo de verme roja como un tomate. Suspirando resignada, cogí el sobre, sacando las fotos, para echarles un vistazo. La imagen de Edward, vestido con un traje verde de camuflaje y botas militares me impactó... ¿es qué todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien?, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

-Qué raro estás con el pelo tan corto- le dije, acariciándolo a la vez.

-Allí no podía llevar el pelo tan largo- me recordó -lo primero que hicieron, cuándo llegué allí, fue cortármelo- me explicó -¿estoy muy mal?- me preguntó con una sonrisa. Estudié la foto con detenimiento.

-No, mal no- le aclaré- sólo que se me hace raro verte así, sin tu pelo revuelto, no es largo pero tampoco corto- medité para mi -me gusta la mezcla de ello... y el pelo revuelto te hace muy sexy- le dije, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Vaya... yo había pensado en echármelo todo para atrás con gomina, para la boda- puso un puchero, y yo una mueca de desacuerdo. Al ver mi cara, rió divertido.

-Qué no, tonta- me aclaró – odio el pelo así, además no me queda bien- añadió rodando los ojos. Negué divertida, pasando mi dedo por una de sus patillas, perfectamente recortadas, mientras me explicaba quiénes eran sus compañeros y hablándome un poco de lo que vivió allí esos dos años.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó, una vez terminó con su relato.

-Pues... aparte de lo que NO te puedo contar- recalqué el no, por si no le había quedado claro -hemos hecho una especie de fiesta de pijamas, incluida tu madre- le expliqué -y he subido al segundo piso, a ver unas cosas- repuse inocentemente.

-Por fin te has atrevido; un día iba a subirte yo mismo -me dijo, rodando un poco los ojos- ¿te han gustado?- asentí en silencio.

-Me da miedo llevar algo tan valioso encima de la cabeza- le volví a recordar – pero ya he elegido... la que llevaré en la boda- se incorporó un poco, interesado.

-¿De verdad?- negué con la cabeza.

-Sorpresa, cómo todo lo demás... y no valen chantajes de ningún tipo- le señalé con mi dedo, advirtiéndole. Asintió con una mueca, pero no preguntó nada más. Seguimos compartiendo confidencias, hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.


	38. California dreamin

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**No me he olvidado de vosotras... pero llevo casi toda la semana con una especie de gripe horrorosa; voy de la cama al trabajo y viceversa... y ayer ya no podía mirar al ordenador sin que me doliera todo... prometo que para la semana que viene tendréis de nuevo dos actus, cómo es costumbre.**

**Gracias por las alertas favoritos, reviews, mis lectoras silenciosas que se que están hay capítulo tras capítulo... y muy bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. Espero que os quedéis hasta el final.**

**Bien, al tema. Espro que os guste las navidades que pasa nuestra parejita en Forks... y el reencuentro con Jessica... jajajjaj... Esmebo, dedicado a ti.**

**Un besito muy grande, y poco a poco contestaré a los comments y me pondré un poco al día... espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Capítulo 37: California dreamin´_

**EDWARD PVO**

Bella se removió inquieta en su asiento, y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojitos. Hacía una media hora que me había despertado, después de una siesta de dos horas. Se estiró lentamente, hasta que su vista se encontró con la mía. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mis piernas; lentamente pasé los dedos por su pelo, peinándolo suavemente.

-Hola- me saludó en voz baja, todavía bastante dormida -¿he dormido mucho?- preguntó enderezándose.

-Más o menos dos horas, igual que yo- le expliqué -todavía falta una hora para que aterricemos en Seattle- le informé.

Por fin vacaciones de navidad; aunque nos llevábamos los libros y los portátiles para seguir con nuestros estudios y trabajos, podríamos descansar un poco, y pasar unos días tranquilos en su casa... aunque Bella estaba un poco preocupada. No había vuelto a Forks desde el verano, y aunque sabíamos lo que decía la gente de allí sobre nuestro compromiso, vivirlo en persona sería muy distinto.

Emmet estaba roncando, al igual que Embry, en una de las salas que tenía el avión. No le gustaba mucho volar, y eso que había venido conmigo a muchos viajes. Rosalie vendría para la celebración de los padres de Ángela, después de pasar las navidades con su familia. Mi hermana y Jasper también iban a venir... pero Jasper sufrió un pequeño accidente el fin de semana pasado en su casa de Norfolk Park, y tenía una pierna escayolada, de modo que no iban a poder venir; afortunadamente, no fue nada grave, pero viajar con escayola sería un verdadero engorro. Nosotros nos quedábamos hasta el dos de enero, ya que el cuatro empezábamos de nuevo las clases.

Por fin, el vuelo tomó tierra en una de las pistas de Seattle. Ya estaba allí Charlie esperándonos, en una de las salas privadas del aeropuerto. Mi niña se lanzó en sus brazos nada más verle. Después de saludarnos, montamos en los coches, camino de Forks.

-¿Cómo va todo?, ¿la abuela?- preguntó Bella, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Charlie rodó los ojos, suspirando.

-Pues está bien; de hecho, demasiado bien, no hace otra cosa que protestar- nos explicó.

-¿Y dónde duerme?- pregunté extrañado -no es muy cómodo para ella subir y bajar escaleras-.

-Veréis... Sue os comentó que habíamos hecho unas reformas en casa, ¿cierto?- ambos asentimos con la cabeza- hemos ampliado el salón, y mi antiguo despacho se ha convertido en el dormitorio de la abuela- nos contaba.

-¿De verdad?- Bella estaba asombrada. Charlie asintió, y nos siguió contando.

-En el desván hemos hecho un par de dormitorios más; ahora, cada vez que vengáis, lo haréis con mucha más seguridad- se excusó inocentemente.

-Vaya... ¿y todo eso desde que yo me marché?- inquirió Bella con curiosidad.

-Ya conoces al señor Pilhgram... me debía un favor, y enseguida se puso manos a la obra- nos explicaba -pero ahora contadme acerca de vosotros- nos instó con una sonrisa. Bella y yo le íbamos contando cómo llevábamos los estudios, anécdotas de nuestro viaje a Italia y muchas otras cosas; el viaje se nos pasó rápido, y sin darnos cuenta, ya estábamos en casa... o por lo menos, se suponía que habíamos parado enfrente de la casa de Bella... pero en su lugar, unos arbustos enormes, de más de dos metros de altura, tapaban parte de la casa. Charlie se bajó del coche, indicándole a Emmet y Embry, que iban detrás, que dieran la vuelta.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- Bella miraba por la ventanilla, anonadada, al igual que yo -¿se puede saber qué ha hecho este hombre?- murmuraba. Nada más montarse mi suegro en el coche, Bella le preguntó.

-Papá, ¿qué es esto?- señaló a su alrededor, confusa.

-Pues medidas de seguridad -repuso su padre, cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo -los periodistas saben que veníais... y Sue y yo queremos que estéis tranquilos- nos explicó -toda la casa está rodeada, y también hemos ampliado el garaje. Para acceder a la puerta principal, hay que llamar al timbre y la cancela se abre desde dentro- terminó de contar.

Bella rodaba los ojos, mientras que yo miraba a Charlie, sin saber qué decir. Accedimos a la casa desde el interior del garaje. Sue y la abuela nos esperaban ansiosas.

-Abuelita- Bella se acercó primero a ella, agachándose a su altura y abrazándola, mientras yo daba un beso a Sue.

-¿Se puede saber por qué papá ha puesto todo eso fuera?- volvió a preguntar mi niña, todavía incrédula, después de dar un beso a Sue.

-Ya conoces a tu padre- explicó ésta, resignada, pero la abuela lo interrumpió.

-Ahora es más complicado entrar a esta casa que a la Casa Blanca- dijo la buena mujer, mientras me agachaba a su lado para darle un beso -este hijo mío, definitivamente, es tonto- murmuraba entre dientes. Me reí junto con Bella, y vimos cómo Emmet y Embry entraban en el salón, acompañados por Charlie.

-Tu padre nos ha estado explicando las medidas instaladas... esto es un fortín- dijo mi amigo en bromas -pero si está aquí la señora más guapa del mundo- Emmet se acercó a la abuela, para saludarla, al igual que Embry.

-Hola grandullones, demasiado tiempo sin veros- dijo la buena mujer contenta, mirándolos de arriba abajo -habéis engordado- les recriminó seria. Sue y Bella disimularon la carcajada, pero yo no pude contenerme.

-Mamá, deja a los chicos- le advirtió mi suegro -venid conmigo, os enseñaré vuestra habitación- ellos subieron con Charlie, mientras yo fui al coche, a sacar nuestras maletas. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Bella, nos quedamos parados en la puerta. La pequeña cama de mi niña había sido sustituida por una de matrimonio, grande y espaciosa. El resto seguía igual.

-Sue, ¿qué...?- dejé la pregunta inconclusa, señalando con una mano el interior de la habitación. Bella se adentró, observando todo con detenimiento.

-Bueno... vivís juntos, y vais a casaros... es una tontería que durmáis separados- nos explicó con una sonrisa -a tu padre me costó convencerlo un poco, pero se va haciendo a la idea- susurró divertida -¿te gusta?, espero que estéis cómodos-.

-Seguro que si, Sue, no te preocupes- le agradecí. Nos dejó para que nos instaláramos, y bajó a terminar la cena.

-Vaya... no sé qué decir- dijo mi niña con una sonrisa, sentándose en la cama -pues es cómoda- añadió.

-Mejor... ya estaba hecho a la idea de que tendría que dormir con Emmet y Embry... y ya ves cómo roncan- relaté con un mohín. Mi niña rió divertida, tirando de mi, haciendo que cayera encima de ella.

-Desde luego, mucho mejor así... ya me hecho a dormir contigo- me susurró divertida -pero habrá que portarse bien- me advirtió.

-Siempre nos portamos bien- contraataqué con una sonrisa inocente, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer, pasando sus manos por mi pelo, dándole pequeñas caricias. Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que me levantara de un salto, mientras que Bella reía divertida por el susto que me había dado.

-No tiene gracia- protesté. Ella fue a abrir, y Emmet entró sin más, cerrando la puerta.

-Vaya... así que el suegro te ha permitido pasar al siguiente nivel- canturreó divertido, señalando la cama. Bella rodó los ojos, cogiendo la funda de los trajes y metiéndola en su armario.

-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?- le pregunté un poco enojado... pero menos mal que no había sido Charlie el que había llamado.

-Me manda Sue, para deciros que la cena está lista- afirmó pagado de si mismo.

-Ahora mismo bajamos- dijo Bella, abriendo la maleta. El sonido del móvil de mi amigo sonó por toda la habitación.

-Es Rose, nos vemos abajo- nos dijo mientras salía. Miré a Bella, que seguía sacando la ropa.

-Deja eso cariño, después lo hacemos- le dije acercándome a ella. Un bostezo involuntario salió de su boca.

-¿Estás cansada?- la rodeé con mis brazos, y mi niña se apoyó en mi, cerrando los ojos.

-Aunque he dormido durante el viaje, con el cambio de horario estoy muy descolocada hasta que me acostumbro- dijo con voz baja.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo; creo que esta noche nos iremos pronto a dormir- ella afirmó con la cabeza, pero sin moverse un paso.

-¿No quieres cenar?- le pregunté, extrañado.

-No, no es eso...- se mordió el labio -estoy un poco preocupada, por las reacciones de la gente y eso- explicó un poco seria.

-No te preocupes cariño, no pasará nada- la consolé, dejando un beso en su frente- es normal, no has estado aquí desde principios de agosto... y ten en cuenta que todo Forks está invitado a la boda; es normal que quieran vernos y saludarnos-.

-Eso es cierto... pero espero que no se haga muy pesado- respondió mientras se separaba de mi -vamos a cenar, a ver qué nos cuenta la abuela- dijo con una risa, tomándome de la mano.

La cena fue divertidísima. La abuela no hacía más que protestar, ya que para ella había caldo y verduras al vapor, y según ella, estaban sosas y no tenían sabor.

-Mamá, ya sabes que el doctor te recomendó que cenases ligero, sino después te duele el estom... ¡ouch!- el bastón impacto en la pierna de mi suegro, que mascullaba cosas nada agradables.

-No tienes ni idea... que sepas- se dirigió a Bella- que tu padre está cada día más gordo, lo dice el doctor- Emmet y Embry intentaban disimular la risa -¿tú cómo le ves, Edward?- mi suegro me miró arqueando una ceja. Carraspeé antes de responder.

-Pues yo le veo cómo siempre- me encogí de hombros.

-Cobarde- me susurró Bella al oído.

-Prefiero un bastonazo de la abuela a que tu padre saque el arma- le susurré en voz baja.

Después de cenar, Bella y Sue recogieron la cocina; Emmet y Embry se despidieron hasta mañana, ya que también estaban cansados, y nosotros cinco nos acomodamos un poco en el salón. En verdad que lo habían agrandado, y la abuela podía moverse a sus anchas en la silla de ruedas. Nos estuvieron preguntando acerca de los preparativos, y muchas otras cosas del viaje a Roma y Venecia.

-Estabas guapísima en la cena de gala del presidente italiano- le dijo la abuela a mi novia -y los trajes que llevaste en los distintos actos... fantástica- Bella sonreía escuchándola.

-Y en el ballet... que vestidazo- seguía relatando la mujer -además, vas venciendo esa timidez, poco a poco-.

-La abuela sigue cada noticia vuestra al dedillo- nos explicaba Sue -tiene todo un álbum de recortes con vuestras fotos; y presume cuándo sus amigas vienen a casa a verla-.

-Por supuesto que presumo de nietos- afirmó pagada de si misma -ya que de hijo no puedo hacerlo- apostilló seria. Bella ahogó la carcajada, al igual que Sue y yo mismo.

-Mama, creo que va siendo hora de que te acuestes, debes estar muy cansada- Charlie decidió ignorar el comentario de su madre. Bella y Sue se levantaron para llevarla a la cama, pese a las protestas de la buena mujer. Mientras la ayudaban en su cuarto, mi suegro y yo hablamos a solas unos minutos.

-¿Cómo lo lleva Bells?- me preguntó.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien Charlie... tú mismo lo puedes ver- le expliqué -sí que escuchamos lo que dicen de nosotros, y hay algunas críticas que nos afectan un poco; pero se ha ido ganando el cariño de todos- expresé contento.

-Siempre supe desde el primer momento que podía con ello- dijo con orgullo -y se os ve tan felices-.

-Desde le primer día que la conocí, algo en mi interior me dijo que ella sería mi mujer... y después de todo lo que pasamos, a veces todavía no puedo creerlo-.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?, con el tema de las fotos- me preguntó.

-¿Bella no te ha contado nada?- negó con la cabeza; le relaté el tema, mientras el me escuchaba atentamente y abría los ojos por la sorpresa, al enterarse que fue la propia familia de mi madre. Le pedí que no dijera nada, y me tranquilizó enseguida.

-No te preocupes por eso... es increíble... supongo que para Esme debió ser un palo tremendo- meditó en voz alta. Afirmé con la cabeza, intentado alejar de mi mente las consecuencias que tuvieron la publicación de esas fotos. Las lágrimas y la depresión por las que ambos pasamos los meses siguientes, sobre todo las de mi niña, era una cosa que no iba a poder olvidar fácilmente. Hablamos unos minutos más, hasta que Bella y Sue regresaron al salón.

-¿Ya se ha ido a la cama?- preguntó mi suegro.

-Estaba agotada... cada día se cansa más; normalmente a estas horas ya está durmiendo- nos explicó Sue a Bella y a mi, que se había acurrucado a mi lado- pero hoy quería estar un rato con vosotros-.

-Tiene la habitación llena de fotos nuestras, y la del compromiso con toda la familia en la mesilla, en un marco- me explicaba Bella contenta. Sonreí mientras me lo decía, qué mujer tan simpática.

-Mañana la casa va a a parecer un aeropuerto; hay muchas personas que quieren saludaros y felicitaros en persona- dijo mi padre con una pequeña mueca -he puesto a dos agente permanentemente de guardia por el barrio, por si acaso- nos explicó.

-Papá- suspiró frustrada mi niña, rodando los ojos.

-Ya conoces a tu padre- relató Sue con un mohín-por cierto, ¿habéis traído las invitaciones?- nos preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Si, mañana os las bajamos- le aclaré -la fecha tope para confirmar es el treinta de abril- les expliqué.

-Pueden llamar a los números que aparecen impresos, o que os lo confirmen a vosotros y nos lo decís- añadió Bella -palacio se encarga de buscar el alojamiento-.

-Mañana viene Ang a comer- recordó Sue -y Ben-.

-Hablé con ella antes de venir; ¿dónde es la fiesta de sus padres?- preguntó Bella.

-En su casa; instalarán una gran carpa cerrada en los jardines- nos siguió contando Sue.

-Ahhh... el viejo Jim y Dorothy cumplen veinticinco años de casados... todavía recuerdo cuándo íbamos al instituto- recordaba Charlie.

-Y vuestros pantalones a lo fiebre del sábado noche- se burló mi novia con cariño, a lo que no pude contener la sonrisa, imaginando a Charlie bailando cual John Travolta.

La animada conversación siguió un rato más, hasta que Bella prácticamente se quedó dormida en el sofá; Sue también se retiró y dejamos a Charlie en la sala, viendo la repetición un partido de béisbol.

Con cuidado cogí a mi niña en brazos; estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera abrió los ojos, simplemente se acomodó en mis brazos. Después de ponerle el pijama y de quitarme la ropa yo también, caí enseguida en un profundo sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un murmullo me sacó de mi letargo a la mañana siguiente. Abrí los ojos despacio y giré mi vista hacia Bella, que tenía el ceño arrugado y murmuraba en voz baja cosas incoherentes. Negué con la cabeza divertido, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla y me levanté para ducharme y vestirme. Al volver a la habitación Bella ya estaba despierta, rebuscando algo que ponerse en el armario.

-Buenos días cariño- me saludó, dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Buenos días preciosa, ¿has descansado?- indagué. Afirmó con la cabeza, mientras estiraba una camiseta de manga larga encima de la cama.

-No recuerdo en qué momento subí a la habitación- meditó en voz alta, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni lo recordarás; te quedaste dormida en el sofá y te tuve que subir en brazos, le expliqué mientras abría un poco la ventana. Una docena de periodistas esperaban pacientemente fuera de la casa, un poco retirados de las escaleras.

-Tenemos compañía- Bella se acercó a mirar, asintiendo con un suspiro.

-¿Vamos a salir a hablar con ellos?- me preguntó.

-Sam nos explicó que era lo mejor; también tenemos que hablar con los periodistas americanos, y si salimos y hablamos con ellos unos minutos, quedamos bien y nos dejan tranquilos el resto de las vacaciones- ella pareció pensarlo unos minutos.

-Supongo que es lo mejor; voy a ducharme- dijo saliendo por la puerta. Mientras mi niña se preparaba hice la cama y recogí la ropa sucia, para bajarla abajo. Al volver ella, todavía con el pelo húmedo, se acercó a mi sonriendo.

-Eres un amito de casa estupendo- me susurró divertida.

-Ya ves... pero te recuerdo que cierta señorita se quedó alucinada la primera vez que me vio hacerlo- le devolví con un poco de sorna. En Londres, aunque había empleados en palacio para hacerlo, normalmente dejábamos todo recogido y la cama hecha, por lo menos. Se acercó a mi, con un puchero lastimoso y colgándose de mis hombros.

-No te enfades... si sabes qué te lo decía de broma- sonreí divertido, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a mi.

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, ya lo sabes... aunque a veces discutamos, como todas las parejas- ella se quedó meditando unos momentos.

-Sino seríamos un poco raros... además... hay que reconocer que tenemos una forma estupenda para reconciliarnos- susurró en voz baja, pasando un dedo por mi pecho, lentamente. Ese roce hizo que mi pequeño compañero se empezara a despertar...

-Eres mala- le dije en voz baja, al oído, dejando un suave beso en él. Pude sentir cómo se estremecía, y un pequeño gemido inundó la habitación. Capturé sus labios entre los míos, dibujándolos con mi lengua poco a poco... el asunto se caldeó, cómo de costumbre, hasta que la voz de Sue resonó por toda la casa.

-¡Chicos, a desayunar!- con un suspiro, Bella se separó de mi.

-Siempre nos quedamos a medias- rezongó divertida. No pude evitar soltar la carcajada, cogiéndola en brazos, cual novia feliz.

-Te has convertido en una pequeña pervertida... y no sabes lo qué me gusta eso, pero ahora abajo- salí con ella en brazos, mientras ella reía divertida. La solté antes de bajar el último escalón. Cuándo entramos en la cocina, ya estaban allí todos.

-Buenos días hijos- Sue se levantó para servirnos el café, pero Bella y yo nos adelantamos, pidiéndole que se sentara de nuevo. La abuela estaba en la mesa, observando cómo Emmet y Embry devoraban los huevos revueltos.

-No me extraña que seáis tan grandullones, parece que no os han alimentado en tres años- murmuraba la buena mujer -por cierto, afuera os esperan- nos indicó a Bella y a mi.

-Ya los hemos visto- le contesté -ahora saldremos un momento para hablar con ellos- expliqué de forma general, pero sobre todo a Emmet y Embry, que asintieron con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, y una vez terminamos, nuestros fornidos amigos salieron delante de nosotros, diciéndoles que saldríamos en unos minutos. Por la ventana de la cocina, vimos que los vecinos se arremolinaban en torno al cerco de periodistas. Cogimos las chaquetas, y Bella cogió la invitación de Ben y Ángela, para dársela, ya que quería acercarse e ir a verla.

-¿Estás lista?- Bella se abrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta y se ajustó la bufanda que le hizo la abuela , hacía mucho frío en Forks.

-Vamos- agarré su mano, acariciándola con mi pulgar suavemente, y abrimos la puerta.

-¡Alteza, señorita Isabella!, miren aquí un momento, por favor- en el aire sólo se oía el click de las cámaras de fotos. Mi novia estaba un poco ruborizada, pero saludó a todos los que estaba allí con una pequeña sonrisa. Pude distinguir a la NBC, ACB News, CBS... y a medio vecindario, que estaban por detrás, mirándonos expectantes.

-¿Hasta cuándo se quedarán en Forks?- preguntó una chica rubia, joven.

-Hasta el dos de enero, el cuatro ya tenemos universidad y debemos regresar- contestó mi niña, con voz tranquila.

-¿Le gusta venir aquí, alteza?- me preguntó otro periodistas.

-Por supuesto que si; es la casa de mi novia, y vendremos siempre que podamos- expliqué; rodeé la cintura de Bella, ya que noté que tenía frío.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos?-.

-Poco a poco- contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo van a celebrar la nochebuena?- preguntó de nuevo la chica rubia.

-Nada especial; en casa, tranquilos con la familia- respondió Bella. Posamos unos minutos más, hasta que nos despedimos de ellos.

-Si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos; gracias por su interés- les agradecí, cogiendo de nuevo a Bella de la mano y empezando a andar.

-Gracias a ustedes por atendernos- nos salimos del círculo que se había formado, empezando a andar por la calle. Los vecinos de Charlie y Sue nos saludaban con precaución, pero Bella y yo nos paramos a hablar unos minutos, con todos ellos. Dos señoras a las que conocí el año pasado abrazaron a mi niña con cariño, y la mayoría nos felicitaron por la boda. Seguidos por Embry y Em, nos costó llegar a casa de Ang, ya que nos paraban cada dos por tres. Al tocar el timbre de la casa, la señora Weber abrió la puerta. Se quedó sorprendida de vernos allí, pero enseguida se recompuso y nos hizo pasar.

-Bella, hija, que sorpresa; ¡Jim!, mira quién ha venido a vernos- el padre de Ang apareció por el vestíbulo. Ambos nos saludaron con un abrazo, que Bella y yo correspondimos.

-Lo primero es lo primero, muchísimas felicidades por la boda- nos felicitaron.

-Gracias señora Weber- le agradeció Bella con una sonrisa. Nos hizo pasar a la sala, dónde nos ofreció un café mientras esperábamos a Ang, que estaba en la ducha.

-Estamos muy contentos de qué vengáis a la fiesta... veo que le traes la invitación a Ang y Ben- señaló el sobre.

-La vuestra os la dará mi padre en mano, le hace mucha ilusión- le relató Bella.

-Tranquila, ya estamos invitados. Tu padre nos lo dijo nada más volver de Londres, y por supuesto que iremos. No sabes la ilusión que le ha hecho a mi hija ser una de tus damas de honor- decía contenta.

-Ella tenía que ser una de ellas- explicó mi novia con cariño -ella y Rose son mis mejores amigas; su hermana no puede- le contó, mirándome.

-Quién nos lo iba a decir hace dos veranos... la pequeña duende y tú, hijos de los reyes de Inglaterra- murmuraba divertido el padre de Ang. Reí con el, al igual que su mujer y Bella -no sabéis la que se montó el día que se anunció vuestro compromiso... vimos que tu familia se iba a Londres, pero cómo se fueron antes, no nos enteramos- relataba divertido.

-Todo el pueblo se reunió en la cafetería, siguiendo el evento en la pantalla plana que tienen allí- nos seguía contando.

-Eso nos contó Ángela- les relaté.

-Nunca he visto a Charlie sonreír así de orgulloso en la vida- decía Jim -y la abuela... fuimos a verles al día siguiente de llegar... y estaba encantada- sonreí, acordándome de la buena mujer... pero oímos pasos bajando la escalera. Bella se levantó, saliendo al recibidor y dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?; pensaba que os veríamos en vuestra casa, a la hora de comer- decía sorprendida y contenta.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, y no podía esperar- le explicó Bella, tendiéndole la invitación con una sonrisa.

-Mil gracias... pero pensaba que las damas de honor no necesitaban invitación- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un abrazo -¿cómo estás?- me preguntó.

-No me puedo quejar- la respondí divertido -gracias por todo lo que hicisteis- le agradecí de corazón; sin ellas y sin Charlie, Bella y yo no estaríamos juntos.

-Ya la conoces... demasiado cabal; se piensa mucho las cosas, a veces demasiado- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-En eso te doy la razón- mi novia me miró seria.

-Gracias por el cumplido- respondió, rodando los ojos -no sé si te mereces ésto- Bella levantó una pequeña bolsa, dónde estaba la máscara que le compramos en Venecia.

-¿Me habéis traído un regalo?- preguntó asombrada. Bella asintió, tendiéndole el paquete.

-En Venecia no pude evitar acordarme- nuestra amiga esbozó una gran sonrisa, adivinando lo que era.

-¡Es preciosa!, gracias por acordaros- contemplaba el trabajo de la máscara contenta y feliz. Nos preguntó cosas del viaje, y Bella y yo le fuimos contando poco a poco, aparte de que ya sabía un montón de cosas, ya que hablábamos con ellos a menudo, o nos escribíamos emails.

-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?- nos preguntó.

-Quiero ir a ver mi madre- dijo mi niña, con una pequeña sonrisa -después os esperamos en casa para comer... allí te contaré con calma- le dijo.

Nos despedimos de Ángela y su familia, quedando en vernos luego. Decidimos ir al cementerio andando, dando un pequeño paseo. Al llegar a la entrada, paramos en la floristería de los señores Stratford; los conocí el verano que estuve aquí; eran mayores, y muy amables y simpáticos. No se percataron de nuestra presencia, hasta que mi novia los saludó.

-Buenos días, señora Stratford- la mujer levantó la vista, que dándose callada unos momentos.

-Oh, dios mío... Carl- llamó a su marido- mira quién está aquí-. Nos saludaron con cariño, preguntándonos cómo estábamos y felicitándonos.

-¿Lo de siempre?- mi niña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y mientras ella y la buena mujer charlaban mientras preparaba el ramo, hablé con el señor Stratford a solas.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor- el señor me escuchaba atentamente.

-Me gustaría que cada dos semanas, la tumba de la madre de Bella tuviera su ramo de rosas blancas-.

-Por supuesto alteza; me encargaré personalmente de reponerlas- aceptó contento el hombre.

-Debe darme los datos de su cuenta, para que se les pague puntualmente- el señor iba a protestar, pero yo me negué en redondo.

-Por favor, no puedo permitir que no cobren por realizar su trabajo- le volví a pedir. El señor me los dio, agraciéndome una vez más el encargo.

-Qué no se entere ella- le susurré, señalándole a mi novia, a lo que el señor asintió divertido. Una vez nos despedimos de ellos, nos dispusimos a entrar en el camposanto, pero había dos periodistas en la puerta. Bella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y me volví a ellos. Habían estado antes en la puerta de la casa de Charlie.

-Aquí no, por favor- les pedí con amabilidad, pero serio -es muy difícil para ella, por favor- iban a protestar, cuándo un señor mayor, con una barriga inmensa, y una mujer a su lado, menuda y bajita, intercedieron por nosotros. Lo último que queríamos era montar un escándalo, y que Emmet y Embry se alteraran.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- afortunadamente, los periodistas sólo llevaban cámaras de fotos, y no de televisión; nos dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora -por favor, dejen que la señorita Isabella visite a su madre en la intimidad- les pidió.

-¿Quién es usted?- uno de los periodistas se puso un poco chulito, pero el señor le dio una severa mirada de advertencia.

-Frederick Lohire, alcalde de Forks. Comprendan que todos necesitamos un poco de intimidad a veces- le espetó serio. Los periodistas se miraron, resignados.

-Ellos han hablado con vosotros esta mañana, amablemente, y se podían haber negado. Nos gustaría que volvieran a Forks cuándo se casen... y si ustedes siguen en ese plan, mal vamos- la voz seria del alcalde hizo que Bella se encogiera.

-Está bien, vámonos Gill- los periodistas se alejaron, sin ni siquiera despedirse de nosotros ni disculparse.

-Payasos- siseaba Emmet.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Lohire- le agradeció mi niña -no queríamos montar un escándalo- le explicó, mordiéndose el labio.

-No se merecen. Pensábamos ir a su casa esta tarde, a saludarlos y darles la bienvenida. Es un orgullo para Forks que la futura reina de Inglaterra haya nacido aquí- tal y cómo me había contado Bella, era un hombre bonachón y amable, al igual que su mujer. Conversamos con ellos unos minutos, hasta que se despidieron de nosotros.

-¿Quieres entrar sola?- ella negó sin decir nada, agarrándose a mi mano.

-Esperaremos aquí- me dijo Emmet, todavía un poco enfadado por los sucesos de hace unos minutos.

-Nunca nos había pasado ésto- decía ella, cabreada.

-No te preocupes mi vida, olvídalo; por suerte, la cosa no ha pasado a mayores- medité en voz baja.

Al llegar a la tumba de Renne, me quedé unos pasos por detrás, dejando a mi niña un poco de intimidad. Ella quitó las flores marchitas, cómo hacía siempre, dejando las nuevas. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, hasta que giró la cabeza, buscándome. Me acerqué a ella, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos.

-Me gustaría traerle mi ramo de novia, antes de irnos de luna de miel- murmuró con los ojos acuosos -¿podremos hacerlo?- me miró, esperando una respuesta.

-Claro que sí cariño; además, ya me lo imaginaba; no te preocupes por eso- dejé un suave beso en su frente, mientras ella se abrazaba a mi.

Después de la visita, decidimos seguir caminando. Llegamos hasta los acantilados de la Push. Durante todo el recorrido fuimos hablando de nuestras cosas... hasta que mi niña reparó en algo.

-Hablando del viaje... ¿dónde vamos a ir de luna de miel?-.

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia?- indagué curioso.

-Me gustaría descansar unos días, sin hacer absolutamente nada... pero también quiero hacer turismo- confesó con una pequeña sonrisa, animándose un poco.

-Podemos hacer las dos cosas- le propuse -¿dónde te quieres perder?- objeté divertido; Polinesia francesa, Thailandia, Maldivas, Zanzíbar...- empecé a enumerar.

-Uffss... por mi, en todos- respondió con una mueca -tengo curiosidad por Thailandia; tiene playas y paraísos perdidos, y ciudades asombrosas para visitar- me explicó -habrá que pensarlo con calma- asentí con una sonrisa, siguiendo nuestro paseo y dándole vueltas al asunto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los dos primeros días en Foks pasaron muy rápido, y por suerte, tranquilos y sin ningún altercado; sin darnos cuenta, llegó el día de nochebuena. Por la mañana acompañamos a Sue al supermercado, y por la tarde no salimos, ya que Bella se quedó ayudando a Sue y a la abuela con la cena.

Emmet se fue a Boston, a pasar estos días con Rosalie, y volverían el día veintisiete, y Embry regresó a Londres para pasar la navidad con su familia; también merecían pasar estos días en su casa. Estaba con Charlie en la sala, viendo el canal de deportes. Repetían los mejores momentos de la NBA, y no quería perdérmelo.

-¿Habéis abierto la mesa?- gritó mi novia desde la cocina. Mi suegro y yo nos miramos, suspirando con paciencia.

-¿Por qué me toca a mi siempre?- refunfuñó cual niño pequeño, mientras se levantaba.

Me dirigí a la cocina, para ver si podía ayudarlas en algo. Mi novia y Sue preparaban el relleno del pavo, y la abuela levantó su vista, invitándome a sentarme. Me tendió un cuchillo y una patata.

-Hala, ayúdame un poco- me ordenó -¿sabes cómo se hace?- interrogó.

-Mas o menos- le contesté -la cocina nunca ha sido uno de mis fuertes- expliqué divertido, mientras Bella se dedicaba a hacerme rabiar.

-Una vez me pidió que le enseñase a cocinar, y por poco quemamos la cocina de palacio- explicó divertida -pero no llegamos a la lección de pelar patatas- explicaba, acompañada de las carcajadas de Sue.

-Gracias por tu confianza, cariño- le respondí burlón.

-Bella; no le atosigues... algún defecto tenía que tener- le indicó la abuela -además, la cocina no es mundo de hombres; mi Charles, que en gloria esté, no se acercaba ni a dos kilómetros a la redonda- nos contaba.

-Pues hoy en día deberían saber, aunque sea lo básico para defenderse- decía Sue -podríamos apuntar a tu padre a un curso de habilidades domésticas- propuso divertida, mirando a Bella. Mi niña iba a decir algo, pero la abuela se adelantó.

-¿A mi hijo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja -dudo mucho que el gran sheriff de Forks sepa lo que es una escoba- reí divertido, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Justo en ese momento, mi suegro entraba por la cocina.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso- interrogó curioso.

-Nada... nos preguntábamos si sabrías lo que es una escoba, un paño, una fregona...- enumeraba su mujer, ante nuestra divertida mirada.

-Por supuest...- la abuela le cortó de raíz.

-¿Tú?; no me hagas reír... serás muy valiente en muchos aspectos... pero para las labores domésticas eres un pedazo de membrillo- la divertida mujer le miraba, arqueando una ceja.

-Para tu información, mamá- recalcó enojado -ayudo mucho a Sue cuándo lo necesita- le respondió, cruzado de brazos. Bella se acercó a mi, apoyándose en mis hombros y siguiendo la divertida discusión.

-No veo que hagas nada de provecho en casa más que dejar la forma de tu trasero en el sofá- le reprendió. Bella ahogó la carcajada, al igual que Sue.

-Pues para que lo sepas, mamá- contestó Charlie con retintín- se poner la lavadora, tender la colada...- empezó a enumerar.

-¿Y planchar?; porque, qué yo recuerde, gracias a tu mujer, vas con los calzoncillos sin una sola arruga- inquirió, apoyando sus manos en el bastón y mirándole fijamente. Las risas ya no aguantaron en nuestra garganta, a pesar del monumental mosqueo de mi suegro, que le duró un buen rato.

La cena estuvo amenizada por el divertido pique entre madre e hijo. Al terminar el postre, llamaron al timbre. Los señores Weber, acompañados de Ángela y Ben, vinieron a tomarse el café. Pude ver cómo, al de un rato de estar reunidos en el salón, mi suegro sacaba una baraja de cartas.

-Jim, ¿qué te parece si damos una lección a nuestros yernos?- interrogó divertido. Ben y yo los miramos, arqueando una ceja.

-Hecho- acepté el reto, girándome a mi amigo -¿por qué no?- nos acomodamos en la cocina, dispuestos a jugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aprovechando que los hombres se sumieron en el excitante mundo del póker, subía mi habitación, sacando los diseños que había hecho Jane.

-Éstos son los vuestros- le tendí a mi amiga tres bocetos, con las propuestas de Jane, y los de las niñas a Sue. Estaban pasando la navidad con la familia de Rachel, la mujer de Harry, de modo que no podría verlos. Todas se arremolinaron alrededor de las hojas, estudiando el contenido.

-A Rose le gusta éste- le señalé uno de ellos -pero eso podrás hablarlo con ella cuándo venga- .

-Yo coincido con Bella, es el más bonito- dijo la señora Weber. Sue se fijó en el papel que dejé apartado, junto con una foto del velo y de la tiara.

-¿Ese es el tuyo?- asentí con una sonrisa, cogiéndolo y explicándoles todo.

-Qué pasada- murmuró Ang, estudiando la foto de la tiara.

-Y el velo... es una reliquia- decía Sue. La abuela miraba el diseño del vestido, con sus gafas puestas.

-Precioso... pero habrá que vértelo en la primera prueba- recordó. Mi familia, junto con Ang y Ben, irían a Londres en vacaciones. Seguimos comentando otros detalles, y me levanté para guardar lo de mi vestido. Al bajar, pasé por la cocina a por más café, y allí estaban los cuatro, serios y concentrados con la mano de cartas.

Me acerqué por detrás de Edward, viéndole las cartas; iba de pareja con Ben, y por la cara que tenían, debían ir perdiendo. Al de unos segundos, mi novio habló, orgulloso cómo el sólo.

-Dobles parejas- extendió las cartas encima de la mesa.

-¡Sí!- Ben y él chocaron las manos por encima de la mesa... pero conocía esa mirada de mi padre... y supe que la cosa no pintaba bien.

-Bueno Jim... hay que reconocer que los chicos son buenos- canturreó burlón.

-Pero tenéis que seguir aprendiendo- siguió el padre de Ang, dejando las cartas encima de la mesa. Edward y Ben miraban sus cartas, alucinados.

-Escalera de color- sentenció mi padre, dando una palmada en la mesa y riendo contento junto a su compañero.

-Joder- murmuró mi novio, entre dientes.

-Eso es suerte- siseaba el novio de mi amiga, con los brazos cruzados y cara ofendida. Ya en la cama, no pude retener la curiosidad.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a jugar al póker?- interrogué curiosa.

-En Alemania- contestó divertido -en los ratillos que teníamos libres después de la instrucción- me explicaba -y con mi padre, Jasper y Emmet también juego a veces- me seguía contando.

-Vaya... no conocía esa faceta tuya- respondí.

-Tranquila, que no nos jugamos el tesoro real- le di un manotazo en el hombro, de broma- cómo mucho unas cien libras por cabeza-.

Intentó explicarme un poco las reglas, pero era bastante negada para los juegos de cartas.

-Ya practicaremos... ¿nunca te ha llamado la atención jugar al strep-póker?- me susurró con voz insinuante, poniéndose encima mío.

-No- me negué en redondo -prefiero hacerte un streptease- al segundo me arrepentí de lo que había salido de mi boca; pude ver un brillo malicioso cruzar sus ojos.

-Olvídalo- murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Ni en nuestra noche de bodas?- interrogó con cara de gatito abandonado.

-Me lo pensaré- contesté, después de meditarlo. Rió divertido, dejando un pequeño en mis labios y acomodándonos para dormir.

El día de navidad lo pasamos encerrados en casa, en el sofá y en pijama, abriendo regalos y viendo películas. A Sue y a la abuela le encantaron lo que les trajimos de Venecia, y estaban tan contentas con las mantelerías y ropa de cama de encaje. A mi padre le compramos una moderna caña de pescar, de ultimísima generación, según los entendidos del tema. Nosotros recibimos libros, discos, ropa y un vidoejuego nuevo para la inmensa colección de mi futuro marido. No pudimos contener la carcajada cuándo mi padre abrió el regalo de la abuela... cinco pares de calcetines negros.

Embry y Emmet regresaron al día siguiente para seguir con su trabajo, éste último acompañado de Rosalie. Llegó el día de la fiesta de los padres de Ángela. Mientras Edward se duchaba, saqué mi vestido de la funda. Era de raso negro, un poco por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba una capa de gasa por encima del cuerpo y los brazos; era de línea y corte muy moderno, una de las creaciones de Jane. Me puse unos zapatos negros, de punta redonda y abierta, y el bolso de mano que llevaba a todas las fiestas.

Estaba poniéndome los pendientes largos del aderezo, cuándo sentí unos brazos rodearme. Me di la vuelta, contemplando a Edward, muy guapo con un traje negro, sin corbata y con una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-Estás muy sexy con ese vestido... ¿debo ponerme celoso?- murmuró en mi oído, rozándolo con su lengua.

-No te tienes que poner celoso, señorito... ésto- me señalé a mi misma, dando una vuelta- es sólo para ti- murmuré en voz baja, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, pero no me dejó apartarme, y terminó dándome un beso que me dejó un poco atontada. Cuándo me libró de sus labios, que no de sus brazos, observó detenidamente los pendientes.

-Te quedan muy bien también- alabó -¿no pesan mucho?- preguntó curioso -siempre he tenido curiosidad- se explicó. Negué con la cabeza, mientras me volvía para coger la pulsera.

-No; el aderezo es muy ligero, es muy cómodo llevarlo- le dije, haciendo un gesto para que me abrochara la pulsera. Me quedé callada unos momentos.

-¿En qué está ahora tu cabecita?- indagó. Resoplé rodando los ojos.

-La impresentable de Jessica estará allí- sus padres han invitado a los Stanley también- le dije- y con lo bien que he estado estos días sin cruzarme con ella-.

-No te preocupes; no creo que se acerque a molestarte- me tranquilizó -¿te ha dicho algo Ang?-.

-Me dijo que se quedó blanca al enterarse de que íbamos a casarnos. Su querida mamá está esperando la invitación de la boda- murmuré divertida. Rió besándome la frente.

-Se lo merecen, por soberbias- dijo mi novio, tomando mi mano y bajando las escaleras. El resto ya estaba abajo, esperándonos. Mi padre y Sue montaron en el coche patrulla, y nosotros cinco en el de Sue, siguiéndoles. Embry se quedaría fuera en la puerta, y Emmet, aparte de que estaba invitado, entraría. Rose y yo íbamos charlando, mientras que Edward hablaba con Emmet en voz baja, dándole algún tipo de instrucción. Nada más aparecer por allí, Ang salió a la puerta, con sus padres.

-Qué guapas- Rose iba con un vestido palabra de honor plateado, pegado a sus curvas. Después de hacerle dar una vuelta, se giró hacia mi, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Nunca te había visto con tacones en vivo y en directo- objetó divertida -¿no se tropieza?- le preguntó a Edward.

-A veces- respondió mi novio, mirándome divertido.

-Estás muy guapa... y vaya pendientes- se acercó a verlos.

-Sus padres- señalé a mi prometido, que estaba con Emmet y Ben, hablando. Después de felicitar a los señores Weber pasamos al jardín. La carpa que había allí montada era enorme, y cubierta por los costados, de modo que no hacía mucho frío. Al fondo las mesas con la comida y bebida. Mientras caminábamos los cuatro hacia allí, pude ver a Jessica, acompañada de Mike, con un vestido amarillo chillón, largo hasta los pies. Pude sentir cómo me traspasaba con la mirada, mirándonos a Edward y a mi alternativamente. También estaban allí Tyler y Austin. Nada más acercarnos, Jess se adelantó, saludando a Edward e ignorándome completamente.

-Vaya, no sabía que veníais en navidades- dijo.

-Será falsa- siseó Rosalie.

-Pues ya ves, aquí estamos- le respondió Edward, con una ceja arqueada -¿no saludas a mi prometida?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, rodeándome la cintura.

-Hola Bella... ¿o hay qué tratarte con algún título importante?- preguntó con sorna.

-Jess- le advirtió Mike, que se giró hacia nosotros, saludándonos -gracias por la invitación Bella, tu padre nos la dio el otro día-.

-Eso, muchas gracias; no pensé que os acordaríais de nosotros- dijo Austin.

-Por supuesto que nos acordamos- le respondí -espero que podáis venir- les dije.

-Eso dalo por hecho... será una oportunidad para conocer Londres- dijo Tyler, frotándose las manos.

Edward y Emmet se quedaron con los chicos, conversando. Ang, Rose y yo hicimos un corrillo, y Jess se quedó un poco apartada, pero poniendo atención.

-Ya nos hemos decidido- me explicó Rose -lo del vestido- las miré con un sonrisa.

-¿Ahora resulta que la princesita os dice cómo tenéis que vestir?- preguntó burlona, con los brazos cruzados.

-Resulta, querida Jessica- le explicó Rosalie -que las damas de honor deben ir conjuntadas-.

-¿No lo sabías?- le preguntó Ang, ladeando la cabeza con fingida pena.

-Bah... yo también estaré allí; dile a tu padre que mañana mis padres estarán en casa, para que les de la invitación- dijo pagada de si misma.

-Lo lamento Jess... pero no creo que la invitación llegue a tu casa- le expliqué, seria y adelantándome un paso -¿o no recuerdas las palabras que me dedicaste el año pasado?- recordé con rabia.

-La hiciste mucho daño... y todo por la envidia que tienes- le reprochó Ang. Jess no sabía por dónde salir.

-Todo Forks está invitado- murmuró para sus adentros -menos nosotros- se cruzó de brazos, ofendida -no podéis hacernos ésto- espetó furiosa -¿quién te crees que eres?; invita la Casa real, no tú-.

-Y por eso mismo, tú no estás invitada- habló Edward, acercándose a nosotras -¿crees que no sé el altercado que tuvisteis... ni los comentarios de tu mamá?- le interrogó serio. Mi ex amiga se quedó callada, sorprendida por las palabras de Edward.

-Y la Casa real invita en parte; también invitamos nosotros y Charlie- le explicó con una sonrisa divertida.

-No puedes hacerme ésto... nos conocemos desde niñas, hemos ido juntas al colegio y al instituto y...-.

-Lo siento- me encogí de hombros; puede parecer cruel, pero esas palabras me hicieron mucho daño, y no podía olvidarlas.

-Eres una rencorosa y los dos sois unos...- se acercó a mi con los puños cerrados, pero antes de que Edward y Emmet se adelantaran, Ang la encaró.

-Ni se te ocurra montar un espectáculo en la casa de mis padres; y por supuesto, no insultes a mis amigos- le advirtió seria.

-¿Sabes la consecuencias de insultar a un miembro de la familia real?- le preguntó Emmet, con una ceja alzada y sonriendo divertido.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?- le miró le arriba abajo... esta niña es tonta.

-Uno de los guardaespaldas- le informó Rosalie.

-¿Eres un escolta?- la cara de Tyler y Mike no tenía precio.

-Sí... pero aparte de eso es un buen amigo- aclaró Edward -¿no lo sabíais?-.

-Tío... no lo pareces... cómo siempre estás bromeando- objetó Austín dándole una palmada a nuestro amigo.

-Pero también se ponerme serio- contestó nuestro amigo agarrando las solapas de su traje. Todos reímos ante el comentario, menos su novia, que le miraba resignada. Vimos cómo Jess se alejaba, mascullando entre dientes.

-Idiota- murmuró Rose.

-Déjala... seguro que estará meditando lo que dijo hace un año... ahora que se aguante- añadió Ángela -vamos a bailar un poco- nos agarró a Rose a mi de la mano, arrastrándonos a la pista.

La verdad es que quitando esa parte, lo pasamos de cine. Bailé con mis amigas, y vimos cómo Emmet se unía a nosotras, al igual que los chicos. La música, en homenaje a los padres de mi amiga, era de los años setenta... así que aparte de los señores Weber y mi padre, Emmet estaba en su salsa, cantando temas de aquella época, entre ellos de los Mamas and de Papas, sobre todo la famosa canción California Dreamin´.

-No sabía que le gustara tanto bailar- le dije a Edward, riéndome.

-Es una de sus aficiones ocultas... verás en la boda- objetó rodando los ojos. Después de un buen rato, las notas de Hotel California, de los Eagles, empezó a sonar. Vi a mi padre, fan devoto del grupo, agarrar a Sue y sacarla a bailar. Edward me tendió la mano, con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. En un rincón de la pista, rodeó mi cintura, y yo pasé las manos por su cuello.

-¿Estás bien?- me miraba preocupado mientras girábamos al son de la música.

-Sí, tranquilo... nunca pensé que Jess era así hasta hace un año- medité en voz baja.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- me reclamó serio. Suspiré, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues que me había salido mal la jugada, y que no conseguí cazarte... algo así... y su madre me dijo qué nunca pensó que iría tras un príncipe- recordé.

-¿Pues sabes una cosa?- me preguntó Edward, estrechándome más entre sus brazos.

-Sí que me cazaste... me enamoraste desde que te vi cruzar la puerta del aula- me dijo con una sonrisa tierna -aunque me costó un poco conseguir que te casaras conmigo- añadió divertido. Escondí mi cara en su cuello, sonriendo avergonzada.

-También tu me cazaste- le dije en voz baja -cazaste mi corazón-.

-Y es el mejor trofeo que he ganado en mi vida- levanté mi cara, poniéndome de puntillas, a pesar de mis altos tacones, para darle un pequeño beso, que correspondió con cariño y ternura.


	39. Entre leyes y bisturíes

**Hola mis nenas!**

**¿Cómo habéis pasado la semana?; espero que todo esté bien; mi gripe va bastante mejor... aunque aun tengo un buen catarro encima.**

**Gracias por los comments, alertas y favoritos... eso es lo que da ánimos para seguir.**

**A las nuevas incorporaciones, bienvenidas... poco a poco me iré poniendo al día y os contestaré los reviews...**

**El capi... pues están de exámenes... y Bella se pone un poco malita... pero tiene un enfermero estupendo... ¿quién no querría un enfermero cómo Edward...?**

**Espero que el capi os guste, un besito y nos leemos en el próximo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 38: Entre leyes y bisturíes_

Eché una ojeada al reloj de la pared, que había llegado a dar las dos y media de la mañana silenciosamente y sin apenas darme cuenta. Cansada y agotada, cerré los apuntes y me metí en la cama, arropándome hasta las orejas y acurrucándome contra la espalda de Edward, que llevaba una hora dormido... pero por más agotada que estuviese, el café doble que me tomé después de cenar hizo su efecto, impidiéndome dormir. Suspirando pacientemente, me tendí poca arriba, haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo que había sucedido desde que regresamos de Forks, una vez pasaron las navidades.

Recordé con una pequeña sonrisa las experiencias vividas en las vacaciones, los graciosos piques entre mi padre y la abuela, la alegría de regresar a mi hogar, de volver a ver a todos mis amigos, exceptuando a la idiota de Jess... lo bien que lo pasamos en la fiesta en casa de los Weber... y lo que más me gustaba, poder compartir todo eso con Edward, que cada día se encontraba más a gusto en mi casa, que ya también consideraba como suya. En Forks podíamos ser simplemente Edward y Bella, y disfrutar de cosas que aquí no podíamos hacer. Ang se reía cuándo veía a nuestros novios debatir sobre deportes o de cualquier otro tema, o cuándo Edward se ponía a hacer algo con mi padre... todavía les costaba asimilar que, por muy príncipe de Gales que fuera, era un chico normal.

Aparte de descansar y de salir con los chicos a tomar algo, nuestras vacaciones habían estado presididas por las leyes y las relaciones internacionales... y ahora estábamos sumergidos en plenos exámenes... los cruciales exámenes que debíamos pasar, antes de poder empezar el proyecto de fin de carrera. Los exámenes habían comenzado el veinte de enero... mentalmente fui repasando las asignaturas de las que ya nos habíamos examinado... de cuarto curso habíamos aprobado Conflictos internacionales y Política exterior inglesa; y estábamos a expensas de saber la nota de las restantes asignaturas.

De quinto curso sólo habíamos hecho un examen, el de Derecho diplomático y consular, y aun nos quedaban tres... y ya, si todo iba bien, terminaríamos. El último examen sería el dieciséis de febrero, de la materia de Alianzas de estado para seguridad internacional... bueno, yo lo haría ese día, pero Edward lo haría el trece. El catorce de febrero se iba con su padre al Líbano, a visitar a los soldados que estaban destinados allí, en misión humanitaria, y estarían allí dos días. Resoplé agobiada... sabía que Edward haría viajes de este tipo, pero me asustaba mucho que fuera a zonas de riesgo; me pasé un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que le terminé despertando.

-¿No puedes dormir?- murmuró con voz pastosa.

-No- puse un puchero de frustración, que acompañó a un suave quejido prominente de mi garganta.

-Ven aquí- me abrió los brazos, y me acurruqué dentro de ellos, suspirando satisfecha y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás nerviosa por el examen de mañana?- me interrogó.

-Un poco... pero bueno, lo llevo decentemente- me auto consolé -pero tengo miedo- murmuré.

-¿De qué?- ahora el que tenía los ojos bien abiertos era el.

-¿Qué pasa si suspendemos alguna materia?- pregunté con miedo -no podremos casarnos y...- puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, haciéndome callar.

-Cariño, no digas eso; vamos a aprobar todos los exámenes... y en el caso de que pasara algo raro y suspendiéramos alguno, encontraríamos una solución... no podemos suspender la boda tan fácilmente- me recordó. Asentí con la cabeza... aunque teníamos un buen historial académico, el hacer dos cursos en uno no era nada fácil.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte... y no te preocupes por el viaje; en dos días estaré de vuelta- me consoló, dejando un suave beso en mi sien.

-Supongo que los nervios me juegan malas pasadas- dije en voz alta. Me estrechó más entre sus fuertes brazos, acariciando suavemente uno de los míos.

-Intenta dormir mi amor; mañana el examen es a las once, no tenemos que madrugar mucho- me animó.

Poco a poco, con el latido de su corazón retumbando suavemente en mis oídos, conseguí dormirme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos semanas después de aquella noche, estaba esperando a Edward en el pasillo de la facultad. Ese día habíamos tenido el penúltimo examen, el de Opinión pública internacional. Ayer no pudimos contener las ganas de abrazarnos en pleno campus cuándo nos dijeron que habíamos aprobado todos los exámenes de cuarto curso. Sólo nos faltaban saber las notas de los del último año, y realizar el dichoso examen de Alianzas de estado para seguridad nacional. Hoy era ocho de febrero, a Edward le quedaban cinco días para hacerlo, y a mi ocho.

-Pues sí que le cuesta; normalmente él sale antes que tú- estaba con Emmet y Rosalie, que intentaba calmarme.

-Tranquilízate Bella... está más preocupada por su examen que por el tuyo- me dijo.

-Me preocupo por los dos- le contesté en voz baja... no podía evitarlo, era superior a mis fuerzas. Al cabo de cinco minutos la puerta se abrió, y me levanté cómo un resorte, acercándome a Edward.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- interrogué ansiosa. Rió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, tranquilizándome.

-Bien, mejor que el que hicimos la semana pasada- me explicó, tomándome de la mano y acercándonos a nuestros amigos -¿tomamos un café?; creo que nos lo merecemos- me dijo divertido. Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la cafetería, y una vez sentados en torno a la mesa, entablamos una animada conversación.

-De modo que entre los días veinte y veintiséis vas a conocer mi ciudad natal- exclamó contento nuestro amigo, frotándose las manos.

-Sí... por fin voy a conocer el País de Gales- repliqué contenta, ante la sonrisa de Edward -¿vendrás con nosotros, no?- le pregunté.

-Por supuesto... iban a ir Quil y Morris... pero al final iré yo con Quil. Conocerás a mis padres- dijo contento.

-¿Tú los conoces?- pregunté a mi novio. Afirmó con la cabeza.

-Su padre también formó parte de la Guardia real- me explicó.

-Así que te viene de familia; eso no me lo habías contado- le reproché en bromas.

-Dormiremos en Cardiff, y desde allí nos trasladaremos por las distintas ciudades- me contaba mi prometido.

-El paisaje te va a encantar... nuestras playas son las más espectaculares de Gran Bretaña- enumeraba mi amigo.

-Y los castillos y pueblos medievales son increíbles... es cómo retroceder a la época de Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda- me explicaba Rosalie, que ya había recorrido toda la zona, acompañada de su novio.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ir, y también a Escocia- relaté con una sonrisa -¿me llevarás a ver el Lago Ness?- interrogué a mi prometido.

-Te llevaré... después de los compromisos que tenemos en Edimburgo, Glasgow y otras ciudades- me explicó. Asentí con la cabeza; sus padres, su hermana y Jasper venían con nosotros a Escocia, y la última noche había cena de gala en el palacio de Holyroodhouse, la residencia oficial de la familia en Edimburgo. Seguimos un largo rato en torno a la mesa, disfrutando del café y nuestra animada charla con Emmet y Rose, lo que nos vino bastante bien para olvidarnos un poco de los exámenes y poder relajarnos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde ese día hasta hoy no hicimos otra cosa que estudiar el último examen. Me revolví inquieta en mi silla; hoy se examinaba Edward... y mañana se iba al Líbano con su padre. El reloj de nuestra habitación ya marcaba la una y media del mediodía, y el examen comenzaba a las once de la mañana.

Bufando, cerré de un manotazo mis apuntes y me asomé a la ventana; el día, aunque hiciera frío, estaba despejado y el sol se asomaba tímidamente, calentando un poco el ambiente. Cogí una chaqueta y salí a pasear por los jardines. Respiré con ganas y necesidad. El aire fresco tranquilizó mis nervios, y al llegar a nuestro lugar secreto, me tumbé en la hierba, a la sombra de aquel roble centenario, mientras recordaba cómo hacía más de dos años, en este mismo lugar, pasamos nuestras primeras horas de novios, dónde me hizo mi primer regalo... estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdos, que no oí unos pasos lentos y pausados; sentí un cosquilleo de placer recorriendo mi oreja y parte de mi cuello cuándo una suave voz se posó en mi oído.

-Hola preciosa- sin abrir los ojos, giré la cabeza, siguiendo al dueño de esa voz.

-Hola pequeño- susurré en voz baja; sus labios se posaron en los míos, y no pude contener el gemido que salió de mi garganta. Pasé las manos por su cuello, atraiéndolo más hacia mí. Después de besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento y pensando cosas incoherentes, por fin abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunté mientras él se tumbaba también, atrayéndome hasta su cuerpo.

-Mejor de lo que pensaba; al final no me ha preguntado nada sobre armamento de emergencia en Medio Oriente- me explicó.

-Entonces eso me entra a mi seguro- resoplé fastidiada. Al hacer el examen en días distintos, obviamente, las preguntas sería distintas.

-Es muy probable- meditó mi novio en voz alta. Estuvimos hablando un rato más del examen, hasta que un pinchazo en el costado derecho de mi tripa me hizo sobresaltarme y que me incorporara.

-Bella... ¿cariño te encuentras bien?- Edward me miraba preocupado, alzándose y quedando apoyado en uno de sus brazos. Respiré profundamente, y el dolor desapareció en unos pocos segundos.

-Ya pasó- le expliqué, intentando tranquilizarle -qué raro- murmuré -tuve el periodo la semana pasada- medité en voz baja. Aunque tomara anticonceptivos, a veces solían darme ligeros pinchazos cuándo me venía... aunque no dolían de ese modo, gracias a las pastillitas.

-Puede que los nervios te pasen factura... apenas comes- me medio reprochó con dulzura.

-Será eso... y hablando de comer, me parece que va siendo hora de que vayamos- Edward se levantó primero, y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Me miraba preocupado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?; podemos llamar al doctor Libss- me propuso una vez más.

-Tranquilo, no es necesario, de verdad- le calmé con un pequeño beso y entrelazando nuestros dedos, camino del comedor.

A la mañana siguiente, a las seis de la tarde, nos despedíamos de mi suegro y de mi novio. Lo miraba preocupada, enfundado en un traje militar verde. Esme abrazaba a Carlisle, rodeada por Alice y Jasper, y yo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, abrazándome a su cintura.

-No te preocupes mi vida- me reconfortó -en dos días y medio estaremos aquí de nuevo... y nos iremos un par de días a Windsor a descansar de los exámenes- me prometió. Suspiré, intentado que las lágrimas no hiciesen acto de presencia.

-¿Me llamarás en cuánto llegues?- balbuceé cómo una niña pequeña. Rió quedamente, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Te lo prometo cariño... sabes que te llamaré todos los días- me recordó. Alcé mis cabeza, y él, comprendiendo mi gesto, bajó la suya, atrapando mis labios en un beso tierno y cariñoso... pero tuve que separarme de él, conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la tripa?- envolvió mi rostro con sus manos, cómo si estuviera reconociéndome.

-Me ha dado otro pinchazo- le expliqué, intentando respirar; cómo la otra vez, a los pocos segundos, el dolor remitió -serán los nervios por el último examen- le dije, pero esta vez no se quedó tan conforme como ayer.

-No sé Bella... nunca te había pasado ésto- me miraba preocupado -lo mejor será que te vea el doctor Libss... no tienes buen aspecto- respiré, intentado tranquilizarme; lo único que quería era que no se marchara nervioso.

-Te prometo que esta noche me iré a la cama pronto a descansar... y que si me sigue doliendo, se lo diré al doctor- recité cual niña de parvulario. Pero su mirada estaba cargada de miedo y preocupación.

-No me voy tranquilo, y lo sabes- me explicó -quizá debería qued...- lo silencié con un pequeño beso, era la única forma de que me dejara hablar.

-No pienso permitir que incumplas tus deberes- le regañé divertida -estaré bien, simplemente tendré el estómago revuelto-. Pareció estudiar mi cara y mis palabras, hasta que resopló, afirmando.

-Está bien... pero si te pones peor me lo dirás inmediatamente- me advirtió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Prometido... cuidate mucho- enterré mi cara en su cuello y me aferré a su uniforme con mis puños.

-Te quiero mi niña- me besó por última vez.

-Y yo a ti- susurré en sus labios. Se despidió de su familia, y yo lo hice de ni suegro. Todos nos quedamos en la puerta, despidiéndoles con la mano, hasta que el coche traspasó las verjas de seguridad.

Después de cenar, me quedé un rato con Esme, Alice y Jasper en el salón, viendo un poco la tele... la guerra entre Víctor Zimman y Jane O´Cadagan ocupaba la atención de la prensa rosa.

-_Jane, ¿tiene algo que objetar a las críticas del señor Zimman, acerca de que usted no es la apropiada para el diseño del vestido de novia de la futura Princesa de Gales?- _preguntó un joven periodista a la modista a la salida de su estudio, ubicado en el centro de Londres.

_-El no se va a vestir de novia ese día... para mi es un honor que la señorita Isabella y la Casa real hayan confiado en mi para ese día tan señalado-_ respondió tranquila y con una sonrisa.

_-¿Qué le parece la polémica que se ha generado?- v_olvió a interrogar el reportero.

_-Por supuesto que hay diseñadores con mucho más renombre, experiencia y prestigio que yo- _respondió la interpelada_ -pero le recuerdo al señor Zimman que me he pasado años estudiando corte y confección, costura... y creo estar suficientemente capacitada-._

_-¿Cómo es la señorita Isabella?-._

_-Es una chica joven, de su tiempo; fue muy fácil imaginar el vestido una vez ella me lo describió- _respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, a lo que Alice y yo nos miramos divertidas_. _

_-¿Alguna pista acerca de las preferencias de la novia para ese día?- _

_-Será blanco- _contestó medio riéndose_ -si me disculpa, tengo que irme-._

Jasper no disimuló la risotada al terminar el reportaje. Yo rodé los ojos, resignada... a este hombre nunca iba a caerle bien, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Chochea demasiado- siseó mi cuñada.

-Es muy tradicionalista... pero no hay que hacerle mucho caso- Esme se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-No puedo creerlo... no sabía que mi vestido de novia traería tanto debate antes del veintitrés de junio- refunfuñé.

-Es una de las cosas que más expectación genera- dijo mi cuñado -en una boda normal la novia es la protagonista... imagínate la vuestra- me recordó. Iba a responderle, pero otro pinchazo en el mismo sitio hizo que la palabra se me quedara en la boca; ninguno pasó por alto mi mueca contraída.

-¿Otra vez?- Esme se acercó a mi, preocupada. La miré sin comprender.

-Mientras Edward y tú os despedíais te ha ocurrido también- explicó Jasper. Estaba claro que nos habían observado.

-Ayer me dio uno... pero hoy tengo el estómago raro, aparte de los pinchazos... me siento hinchada- me quejé frustrada.

-¿No estarás...?- Alice dejó la frase inconclusa. Sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué!; ¡no!... no es un dolor menstrual- expliqué incómoda -ni tampoco es eso que te imaginas- aclaré. Esme posó su mano en mi frente.

-Cielo, yo creo que tienes fiebre... haré que Preston avise al doctor Libss- iba a volverse hacia el teléfono, pero la detuve.

-No es necesario Esme... creo que me retiraré a descansar, y mañana me sentiré mejor- les calmé.

-Está bien... pero mandaré que te traigan algo para el estómago- su voz y mirada no admitían réplica alguna.

Media hora después, me metí a la cama, ligeramente aliviada... menudo San Valentín de las narices... por lo menos, cuándo Edward regresara ya habría acabado los dichosos exámenes, y podríamos disfrutar de la celebración en Windsor, solos y tranquilos.

Al día siguiente no me levanté peor... pero tampoco estaba mejor que ayer por la noche; me había levantado unas tres veces al baño... pero nada de nada... seguía incomodísima. Apenas salí de mi cuarto para comer y cenar... mañana tenía el dichoso examen, y a partir del mediodía sería libre. Había hablado con Edward, y para colmo de males habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión. Sabía que estaba muy preocupado por mi, ya que nada más responder al teléfono, notó algo raro en mi voz. Le medio eché la bronca, diciéndole que se preocupaba demasiado por un simple dolor de tripa... y desde ahí, mal. Por suerte, me disculpé y se le pasó el cabreo a los poco minutos, y nos despedimos bien, quedando en llamarme mañana, nada más salir de mi examen, a esas horas ya estarían en el avión, de regreso a Londres.

Sue y mi padre también me llamaron, para desearme buena suerte; también me notaron cansada y rara, pero no les dije nada, no quería preocuparles. Esa noche me despedí de Esme y de mis cuñados sintiéndome realmente mal; tenía escalofríos, a pesar de que mi frente estaba ardiendo, y los pinchazos empezaban a hacerse constantes. Me tomé la medicina que me dieron el día anterior, y por unas horas pude conciliar el sueño.

A las ocho en punto el despertador me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Al incorporarme de la cama para ponerme de pie, un doloroso e intenso pinchazo volvió a aparecer... y esta vez no se me pasó hasta unos pocos minutos. Me senté de nuevo en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, y palpándome la tripa, que estaba dura cómo una piedra. El pinchazo mandaba calambres por toda mi pierna derecha, y al levantarme de nuevo para ir al baño, apenas podía moverme sin que me doliera. Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano llegar al baño, dónde una gran arcada me sorprendió. Después de vomitar la comida de la menos los dos días anteriores, parecía que me recomponía un poco.

No desayuné, y me fui directa al coche, dónde Rose y Emmet ya me esperaban.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- Rose vino corriendo hacia mi, tomándome del brazo. Emmet también se acercó, asustado.

-Nada... no me encuentro muy bien- les dije -pero vámonos, tengo un examen a las nueve y media- les recordé.

-¿Crees que estás en condiciones de hacer un examen?- interrogó mi amigo serio, con los brazos cruzados -llevas unos días encontrándote mal- señaló.

-Tengo que ir- protesté. Rose chasqueó la lengua, pero me hicieron caso.

-Está bien... pero nada más terminar, a casa; y a que te vea el médico- me advirtió Emmet serio.

Con el dolor subiendo de intensidad, conseguí terminar el dichoso examen. Emmet casi me mete a mi habitación en brazos. Le prometí que me echaría un rato, hasta que Esme volviera de un compromiso en Ipswich, a una hora de Londres. Una hora después, sonó el teléfono de mi habitación, informándome de que Esme ya estaba aquí, y me esperaba con Zafrina y Maguie para repasar los compromisos del viaje a Gales.

El dolor de mi tripa se acentuaba a cada movimiento que hacía, y a duras penas conseguí llegar a la salita. Al verme las tres, se levantaron corriendo.

-¡Señorita Isabella!, ¿qué le ocurre?- Zafrina rodeó mi cintura, intentando ayudarme.

-M...me duel... me duele- cubrí mi tripa con las manos, ahogando un grito por el pinchazo que me dio.

-Maguie, avisa a Preston y al doctor Libss- Esme estaba muy nerviosa, y también me rodeó la cintura...en ese preciso momento sentí que la habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor, volviéndose todo negro.

-¡Bella!; ¡Bella, hija!- sentí el grito angustiado de Esme antes de perder la conciencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y mi vista se posó en un techo blanco; extrañada y atontada, miré a mi alrededor... y enseguida comprendí que estaba en un hospital. Intenté moverme, pero el ya familiar dolor volvió en cuánto me moví apenas un milímetro.

-Hija- giré la cabeza, encontrándome con Esme, Alice y Rosalie, mirándome preocupadas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté con voz ronca, aunque lo sabía perfectamente.

-En el hospital. Te están haciendo pruebas- Esme me tomó de la mano, intentando calmarme.

-¿Qué me pasó?- interrogué asustada y con ese dolor taladrándome el abdomen.

-Te desmayaste; el doctor Libss llegó al cabo de diez minutos a palacio y te hizo un reconocimiento. Nos dijo que teníamos que trasladarte inmediatamente al hospital, para que te hicieran pruebas y poder confirmar su diagnóstico- me explicó Alice. Iba a preguntar qué sospechaba, pero la puerta se abrió, entrando el doctor Libss, acompañado de tres hombres con una bata blanca.

-Majestad, alteza, señorita Isabella, señorita Hale; les presentó a Patrick Connell, director del hospital; y a los doctores Marcus Shield y Abraham Dorshire- se acercaron a mi cama, rodeándome.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó mi cuñada, asustada y nerviosa. En ese momento entraba Jasper en la habitación.

-Después de la exploración, hemos llegado a un diagnóstico rotundo y unánime... abdomen duro, fiebre, vómitos, esa respuesta de dolor a los movimientos...- empezó a recitar uno de los doctores.

-El análisis muestra los leucocitos altos, y la ecografía abdominal nos ha disipado las dudas- explicó el otro doctor.

-Señorita Isabella... tiene un ataque de apendicitis- me soltó el doctor Libss.

-¿Qué?- atiné a responder, muda de la impresión y de miedo. Comencé a sollozar, debido al escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué deben hacer?- preguntó mi suegra, sin soltarme de la mano.

-Por supuesto, operarla; es el único remedio para que no derive en una peritonitis- nos explicó el doctor Libss. Al ver mi cara de susto, el doctor Shield me tranquilizó.

-Es el procedimiento rutinario; no es una intervención complicada señorita Isabella-. Asentí con lágrimas, sabía que debían operarme, pero me daba miedo. Esme habló unos minutos más con los doctores, hasta que se volvieron hacia mi.

-En menos de una hora la meteremos en quirófano; en el gotero le empezarán a administrar antibióticos preoperatorios- me dijo el otro doctor, antes de retirarse de la habitación. El doctor Libss y el señor Connell se quedaron hablando con Esme, mientras Alice, Rose y Jasper me rodeaban.

-No deben preocuparse; hemos desalojado la planta por medidas de seguridad, tal y cómo nos ha dicho el coronel Sommerland- le explicaba el hombre a mi suegra -y los escoltas ya están aquí-. Esme asintió preocupada.

-La prensa se ha enterado- siguió informando el señor Connell -¿qué medidas debemos tomar?-.

-No creo que se pueda ocultar... y más cuándo Edward llegue al hospital- añadió Jasper.

Edward... ¿se lo habían dicho?; miré a mi cuñado asustada... ¿y mi padre y Sue?.

-Esme...- ella se volteó, acercándose a mi.

-Tranquila cielo; todavía no sabe nada- me explicó.

-Queríamos esperar a ver qué decían los médicos- acotó Rosalie. Asentí mientras intentaba incorporarme... pero el dolor no me dejó hacerlo.

-Bien- mi suegra tomó la palabra -hablaré ahora mismo con Sam... pero creo que lo más seguro es que el hospital emita un parte médico para la prensa- nos explicó -y antes de nada, quiero hablar de nuevo con los doctores- el director asintió con la cabeza, saliendo a buscarles.

-Edward- murmuré entre lágrimas. En estos momentos estaría ya de regreso a casa.

-Tranquila Bella, le avisaremos... y también a tu padre y a Sue- me dijo Rose.

-Pero no les hagáis venir... no quiero que dejen a la abuela sola- les imploré -una vez me operen estaré mejor-.

-Por eso no te preocupes hija- me consoló Esme. Tal y cómo me dijeron los médicos, en menos de una hora entraba en el quirófano.

-Bien, señorita Isabella; cuente hasta diez de forma regresiva- me indicó una enfermera, sonriéndome a través de la mascarilla; me fijé que inyectaban un líquido blanco en la vía, y me ponían un montón de cables.

-Diez... nueve... ocho...- sentí que mis párpados pesaban, y caí en un profundo sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**EDWARD PVO**

Colgué extrañado el teléfono del avión; era la tercera vez que llamaba a mi niña, para ver qué tal había hecho el examen... y su estado se salud. Me tenía muy mosqueado; hacía días que no se encontraba bien... y pese a sus protestas, en cuánto me bajara del avión la obligaría a ver al médico. Volví a mi asiento, dónde mi padre leía unos informes. Habíamos dormido unas horas, y nos habíamos cambiado de ropa, quitándonos el uniforme militar. Al ver mi resoplido, mi padre levantó la vista de sus papeles.

-¿No has conseguido hablar con ella?- me interrogó. Negué pensativo.

-Estará descansando... habéis hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano con los exámenes- me recordó.

-Eso es cierto... espero que esté bien- musité en voz baja.

-Edward cálmate... - espetó mi padre -verás cuándo tengáis hijos, y te toque acompañarla al parto- me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Sonreí, pensando en nuestros futuros hijos... muchos monárquicos y sectores se sentirían decepcionados si el primero no era un chico... y eso que la ley de sucesión en Gran Bretaña no hace distinciones en cuánto al sexo; el primogénito es el heredero, sea chico o chica.

Me conformaba con que fueran igual de guapos que mi niña, buenos y cariñosos... y lo educaríamos de la manera más normal posible, como a cualquier niño de su edad.

-Será una madre estupenda- dije con una sonrisa.

-Y una princesa estupenda- añadió mi padre -no lo está haciendo nada mal-. Afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando los actos a los que habíamos asistido... y que ahora se intensificarían.

-Siempre supe que podría con ello... aunque ella no lo viera al principio- le dije en plan confidencia -si te digo la verdad... estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo ésto, si ella no me aceptaba-.

Estudié la cara de mi padre; no estaba enojado, y sonrió con entendimiento.

-Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees hijo... yo no sé que es lo que hubiera sido de mi sin tu madre a mi lado- me explicó -también me planteé renunciar... y eso que a tu abuelo al principio no le gustó nada tu madre- me confesó -pero un día me planté delante, diciéndole que o me casaba con ella, o haría lo que tú acabas de decirme-.

Escuchaba atento las palabras de mi padre.

-Nunca nos lo habíais contado- mi padre se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Después de conocerla, tu abuelo estaba más que encantado con ella... por todo eso que vivimos, tu madre y yo siempre os dijimos a tu hermana y a ti que ante todo, os casarais con la persona de las que os enamorarais- me decía.

-A veces creo que es pedirle demasiado... ha quedado expuesta a la opinión pública de por vida- medité con un deje de pena en mi voz.

-Es una vida difícil... y cuándo subáis al trono, el día que yo falte, es primordial que os sigáis apoyando el uno al otro-.

-Pero para eso faltan muchos años- no me gustaba hablar de eso... el día que yo subiera al trono, significaría que mi padre habría muerto.

-Siento decírtelo...- le miré aterrado, cortándole en mitad de la frase.

-¿Estás pensando en abdicar?- negó con un suspiro, sonriéndome.

-Por supuesto que no... sólo quería decirte que aun me quedan muchos años; tengo una salud de hierro- se señaló a si mismo, un poco petulante -me quedan muchas cosas por hacer... quiero ejercer de orgulloso abuelo, cazar con Charlie- rodé los ojos, menuda pareja habían formado -y todo eso siendo rey... hijo, no tengo motivos para abdicar... ningún Cullen ha renunciado al trono en vida, y no seré yo quién lo haga- respiré para mis adentros, aliviado por sus palabras.

-Y cambiando de tema... ¿dónde os vais a ir de luna de miel?- preguntó curioso. Iba a responderle... pero el teléfono del avión sonó. Uno de los ayudantes de mi padre lo cogió, hablando unos minutos; pude ver que su cara se contraía de la sorpresa, mirándonos un poco aterrados. Finalmente, se volvió a mi padre.

-Majestad, la reina está al teléfono, es urgente- nos miramos extrañados, y mi padre se levantó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?- interrogó preocupado. Mientras mi padre escuchaba a mi madre, su vista se posó en mi, mirándome con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

-Quiero hablar con los médicos, pásamelos- su tono serio y preocupado hizo que me revolviera en mi asiento... médicos... un sudor frío se adueñó de mi frente. Interrogué a mi padre con la mirada, pero se metió en el compartimiento de al lado.

-Bill, ¿qué está pasando?- interrogué.

-Su majestad le explicará, alteza- desvió su cara de la mía. Dios... Bella... iba a levantarme, pero en ese momento, mi padre salía, dando órdenes.

-Quiero un informe completo de su estado en cuánto salga del quirófano; nos faltan dos horas para aterrizar; del aeropuerto nos trasladaremos directamente al hospital- mi padre habló unos momentos más y colgó.

-Papá...-.

-Hijo... Bella está ingresada- nada más decirme eso, me levanté de un salto, paseando de un lado a otro y revolviéndome el pelo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- demandé histérico -has mencionado algo de un quirófano- al ver su titubeo, reventé.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Tiene un ataque de apendicitis, y deben operarla de inmediato- me quedé parado en el sitio, procesando lo que mi padre me estaba contando. Ahora encajaban muchas cosas, los dolores, ese malestar... mierda... y yo no estaba a su lado.

-Dios- me senté de golpe, pasando mis manos por mi cara -lo sabía, sabía que no estaba bien... - mi padre se acercó a mi, tranquilizándome.

-Edward, tranquilo- me relató todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, y cómo se desmayó de dolor, en los brazos de mi madre.

-Ahora mismo la metían al quirófano; llegaremos allí antes de que despierte de la anestesia; ella estará bien; tranquilo hijo-.

El resto del viaje fue una auténtica pesadilla... mi niña... en un hospital, en un quirófano... estaba aterrado... no podía sucederle nada, no lo soportaría... mi pecho se contrajo de dolor, y no me calmaría hasta que la tuviera frente a mi.

Media hora antes de aterrizar, llamó mi madre, para decirnos que la operación ya había terminado, y que enseguida la subirían de reanimación. Esta vez me puse yo al teléfono, y los doctores también hablaron conmigo, aparte de con mi padre, diciéndonos que todo había salido bien. Por fin el vuelo tomó tierra, y el coche salió directo para el hospital. Entramos por la puerta trasera, ya que la entrada estaba copada por los periodistas y curiosos. El director nos recibió allí mismo, acompañándonos a la última planta.

Nada más entrar a la sala que precedía a la habitación, fui directa a mi madre y mi hermana.

-Edward tranquilo... ya está- me abrazó con cariño, pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

-¿Cómo ha pasado?- conseguí preguntar, con un hilo de voz.

-Es un proceso agudo... y el procedimiento normal es la cirugía de urgencia- me relató Rosalie, una vez mi padre y yo saludamos al resto de los presentes -no sé cómo consiguió aguantar en el examen- rodé los ojos... viniendo de Bella, me lo creía. Hablamos unos minutos, hasta que por la puerta aparecieron dos médicos. Después de darnos la mano, escuchamos el parte médico.

-La operación ha ido bien; hemos extraído el apéndice inflamado y hemos limpiado la zona. Ahora mismo la están subiendo- nos relató el doctor Dorshire.

-¿Y la recuperación?- pregunté.

-Si todo va bien y esta noche no tiene fiebre; mañana mismo podremos darle el alta. Su majestad y el doctor Libss nos han dicho que allí estará más tranquila y el doctor Libss la vigilará. Deberá guardar reposo unos días... y aunque aun lleve los puntos, debe caminar para que los músculos no se contraigan y ayude a sanar más rápido- nos explicó.

-No quedarán secuelas; no ha llegado a derivar en una peritonitis; calculamos que en unas tres semanas podrá retomar su vida normal- nos tranquilizó el otro doctor.

Se despidieron de nosotros en el momento en que la cama con mi niña entraba en la habitación. Estaba pálida, pero con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, y todavía dormida. Una vez que la acomodaron, la enfermera nos indicó que despertaría en un rato. Me acerqué a ella, intentando no llorar; me dolía verla ahí tumbada, con la vía puesta, parecía tan frágil.

-Cariño- susurré, apartando un mechón de su frente y tomándole una mano. Se removió un poco, pero siguió dormida. Me dejaron sólo con ella en la habitación, nadie se quería ir a casa hasta que abriera los ojitos. Acerqué el sillón a la cama, y sin soltar su mano, permanecí allí hasta que la sentí removerse.

Escuché un leve quejido; automáticamente levanté la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, enfocándome con ellos.

-Edward- murmuró, apretando mi mano. Me levanté cómo un resorte, sentándome con cuidado en la cama.

-Mi vida... Bella- llevé su mano a mis labios, besándola despacio -ya ha pasado cariño, ya está- se intentó incorporar, pero se llevó su mano hacia el lugar dónde debía estar los puntos.

-Me duele- se quejó, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Es normal... los puntos te tirarán unos días- le expliqué -no hagas esfuerzos-.

-Lo... lo siento- me miraba con miedo y preocupación -no pensaba que sería una apendicitis... y no quería gritarte, diciendo que te preocupabas demasiado y...- la callé con un dedo.

-Soy yo el que lo siente... no debí haberme marchado- musité pesaroso y enfadado conmigo mismo.

-No Edward... tenías que hacer ese viaje- me recordó -y ahora lo he estropeado todo- la miré sin entender -no podré ir a Gales, y habrá que reorganizar la agenda y...-.

-Cariño- la interrumpí -eso no importa ahora; lo primero que tienes que hacer es recuperarte... y el resto puede esperar... yo te cuidaré- le prometí -no iré a ningún compromiso hasta que no estés bien... me he llevado un susto de muerte- balbuceé con la voz rota.

-Estaba muy asustada... lo único que quería era que llegaras- limpié una lágrima que caía por su cara, y ella apoyó su mejilla en mi mano.

-No llores mi amor, ya ha pasado todo- la consolé con una pequeña sonrisa -espero que puedas perdonarme, por no estar a tu lado y...-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward, no ha sido tu culpa- me explicó con paciencia. Tiró de mi mano, acercándome a ella; entendí sus intenciones y dejé un pequeño beso en su boca y en sus mejillas.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- me preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Me quedaré aquí contigo, hasta que te den el alta-.

-Pero Edward... seguro que acabas de aterrizar, y estarás cansado y...- negué con la cabeza, besándola de nuevo.

-No voy a separarme de ti... he pasado mucho miedo, y no estaría tranquilo- iba a volver a protestar -y eso no se discute- terminé serio y rotundo.

-Está bien- se dio por vencida -necesito incorporarme un poco, me duele la espalda- me pidió. Pasé un brazo por su cuerpo, sujetándole con cuidado la cintura y poniéndole las almohadas más altas. Después de volver a tumbarla sobre ellas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Mejor?- interrogué; afirmó con la cabeza, moviéndose un poco y haciéndome sitio a su lado.

-Ven- me pidió, señalando el sitio que había dejado. Nada más apoyar mi espalda en la almohada, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, suspirando satisfecha.

-¿Han avisado a mi familia?- me preguntó.

-Mi madre ha hablado con ellos, y yo también hace un rato, ¿quieres llamarles?-.

-Sí, se quedarán más tranquilos- cogí el móvil, marcando el número de su casa y pasándoselo.

Mientras Bella hablaban con su padre, salí un momento a la salita, informando al resto de que ya había despertado. Volví a entrar, cuándo ella colgaba con una mueca de enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me acerqué a la cama, preocupado.

-He intentado convercerlos de que no vengan, pero no me hacen caso- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Cariño, es normal que quieran venir- le dije, sentándome de nuevo a su lado -además, si todo va bien, mañana te quitarán el suero y te darán el alta- le dije.

-¿De verdad?- asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, tomándole de la mano -y ahora, tienes algunas visitas- le indiqué la puerta. Mi familia entró, acercándose a la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hija?- le preguntó mi padre, después de darle un beso.

-Cansada... y los puntos me duelen casi tanto cómo la propia apendicitis- dijo con una pequeña mueca.

-Menuda racha llevamos en esta casa; primero Jazz, ahora tú... el doctor Libss está haciendo horas extras a montones- dijo mi hermana divertida.

-He hablado con Ang y Ben; se han enterado en cuánto han visto las noticias- nos explicó Rose -mañana te llamarán- le dijo a Bella, que pareció animarse un poco con todos allí.

Un rato después, ya de noche, mi familia se despidió, y por fin nos quedamos un poco tranquilos. Emmet me traería ropa y algo de comer.

-¿Así qué vas a hacer de enfermero?- me sondeó divertida mi niña, acurrucándose contra mi.

-Sip- respondí pagado de si mismo -¿quieres que me vista de blanco?- interrogué malicioso.

-No te quedaría mal- dijo con una pequeña risita, pero en su cara se formó una mueca de dolor -me duele si me río, si toso...- se quejó. En ese momento, Emmet entró por la puerta. Después de saludarme, se acercó a la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Cómo si me hubiera arrollado un camión- respondió cansada.

-No debimos dejarte hacer el examen esta mañana; al aparecer en el coche, ya estaba realmente mal- me explicó Emmet.

-No hubieras podido conmigo; a terca no me gana nadie- se cruzó de brazos, mirándole fijamente.

-Me lo creo- rodé los ojos, negando con la cabeza

-Tenía que hacerlo... sino no podemos casarnos- susurró con voz contenida.

-Bella... no llores cielo- ella me abrazó cómo pudo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello -no quiero que te agobies... seguro que lo has aprobado- la consolé. Todavía estaba muy asustada... y sabía que Bella odiaba los hospitales, le traía demasiados recuerdos por todo lo de su madre.

-No llores pequeña Bells- Emmet se quedó un rato más con nosotros; mi niña se calmó e incluso bromeamos un rato los tres, hasta que empezó a bostezar. Nuestro amigo se despidió de nosotros, recordándonos que estaría en la salita. Me puse un chándal y una camiseta, y al salir del baño Bella ya estaba prácticamente dormida.

-Descansa cariño- besé su frente, tapándola y echándome en la cama de al lado, cayendo enseguida dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos cuándo la luz del sol me despertó. Giré mi vista hacia Bella, que me miraba con cariño. Tenía mejor color que ayer, y se veía un poco más animada.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?- me incorporé rápidamente, acercándome a su cama.

-Estabas muy cansado del viaje... y yo he pasado buena noche, las enfermeras me han vigilado... no llevo ni diez minutos despierta- me informó. Se incorporó con esfuerzo, acercándose a mis labios, dejando un pequeño beso.

-Buenos días pequeño- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. La sujeté por la cintura, para que no estuviera incómoda.

-Buenos días cariño- se abrazó a mi, suspirando tranquila. Pasé las manos por su espalda, dejando un besito en su cabeza -¿te duelen los puntos?- interrogué preocupado.

-Un poco... ésto, verás... necesito ir al baño- me pidió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Yo te ayudo, tranquila- acerqué sus zapatillas a la orilla, y con cuidado se sentó en la cama. Le costaba mucho moverse. Se agarró al soporte del suero, y pasó su otro brazo por mi cintura.

-Ufsss... me tiran mucho- se quejó, una vez estuvo de pie.

-Despacio- le recordé, sujetándola. Poco a poco llegamos al baño, y mientras ella se aseaba, fui a dar los buenos días a Emmet, el pobre había dormido en el sofá. Me dijo que me traería un café y que Embry estaba en la puerta.

-Edward- me llamó mi novia; me acerqué a la puerta, y la encontré apoyada en el lavabo, esperándome.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- le pregunté, una vez la senté en la cama.

-Un besito- puso un puchero de lo más lastimoso; reí divertido.

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo- me acerqué a ella, pero literalmente se me echó encima, pasando sus manos por mi cuello y besándome con urgencia. Al estar sentada al borde de la cama, pude rodear su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, ya que la cama estaba muy alta. No sé el tiempo que estuvimos así, hasta que una voz burlona carraspeó antes de decir algo.

-Veo que alguien va a necesitar muchos mimos los próximos días- a regañadientes me separé de mi novia, mirando a Emmet, que veía acompañado de Rose, mi hermana y Jasper.

-Buenos días Bellie... se te ve mejor- canturreó mi hermana con una sonrisa malévola. Mi niña rodó los ojos, un poco molesta por la interrupción.

-Buenos días chicos- los saludó, sonrojada y acomodándose en la cama.

-Sentimos la interrupción- Jazz me palmeo el hombro, riéndose entre dientes. Mientras ellos se quedaban con Bella, fui a asearme y cambiarme al baño. Al terminar, me senté al lado de Bella, apoyado en las almohadas mientras tomaba el café.

-¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-Muy bien; no me he despertado mucho y he descansado... aunque ahora casi no me pueda ni mover- se volvió a quejar -además, tengo un buen enfermero- me miró con una sonrisa.

-Tienes a todo el país revolucionado- dijo mi hermana con una risa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- rodó los ojos -qué vergüenza...- musitó roja como un tomate.

-Tu padre ha hablado con Charlie y Sue... llegan mañana- nos informó Jasper.

-Les dije que no vinieran... nunca me hacen caso- resopló fastidiada.

-Cariño, es normal que quieran venir- le volví a decir. La conversación tomó un rumbo más divertido, hasta que los médicos llegaron para examinar a mi novia. En ese momento los chicos se marcharon y llegaron mis padres. Esperamos en la salita, hasta que salieron a informarnos.

-La señorita Isabella se encuentra bien; ha pasado buena noche y ha ido al baño, eliminando la anestesia- nos explicó el doctor Shield y la herida está limpia y bien, hemos hecho la primera cura-.

-¿Podrá irse a casa hoy?- interrogó mi padre.

-Vamos a retirarle el suero en unas horas, y probaremos a darle alimentos; si los tolera bien, por la tarde a última hora le daremos el alta- nos explicó el otro doctor. Conversamos con ellos unos minutos más, y entramos de nuevo en la habitación, dónde una enfermera le ponía un algo en la vía.

-Es para que no le duelan tanto los puntos- nos informó; una vez se marchó, mis padres se acercaron a la cama.

-¿Cómo estás hija?- mi madre se sentó a su lado, tomándole de la mano.

-Mejor... pero cansada y...- sus ojos se aguaron, y un sollozo salió de su labios.

-Bella, ¿qué tienes?- me acerqué corriendo a su lado, y ella se abrazó a mi, escondiendo su carita en mi pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa cielo?, ¿estás peor?- interrogué asustado, acariciando su espalda.

-Siento mucho todo lo qué ha pasado- murmuró entre lágrimas.

-Cariño, ¿por qué dices eso?; no es tu culpa, ni la de nadie... ha pasado y punto- le dijo mi madre.

-Es que... ahora me perderé muchos compromisos, y os voy a hacer cambiar toda la agenda de golpe y porrazo y...- la callé.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo primero eres tú y tu salud... y por los viajes y actos no te preocupes; todo se puede reajustar y posponer- le explicó mi padre. Ella giró su rostro, mirando a mi padre hipando y sollozando.

-Bella, ahora tienes que recuperarte; y ya te dije ayer que no iremos a ningún sitio hasta que estés bien- le recordé, dejando un beso en su frente.

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada?- negué con la cabeza, al igual que mis padres, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Seguro- pareció convencerse, pero cuándo quise acomodarla en la cama, apretó su agarre contra mi cintura.

-No- susurró -quédate aquí- me pidió. Me senté a su lado, y ahora si se acurrucó entre mis brazos.

La mañana pasó tranquila; mandaron muchos ramos de flores y regalos para mi niña, que leía las notas alucinada y sorprendida, por el cariño de la gente y de diversas instituciones y autoridades. Mis padres se quedaron a comer con nosotros, y tal y cómo nos dijo el doctor Shield, le retiraron el suero, dándole un yogur para comer. Al ver qué lo toleraba bien, a eso de las ocho y media de la tarde, nos dijeron que podíamos irnos a casa. Rosalie le había traído ropa cómoda, por si acaso. Una vez le ayudé a vestirse y recogimos los papeles, los doctores que la habían operado y el director del hospital nos acompañaron hasta la salida, despidiéndose de nosotros; les agradecimos la atención prestada, y nos acercamos a la prensa, que llevaba un día y medio haciendo guardia allí.

Bella iba agarrada a mi, no quiso ir en una silla de ruedas. Con paso lento, quedamos enfrente de ellos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Isabella?- le preguntó Leah.

-Mucho mejor, pero muy cansada- respondió mi niña.

-¿Se llevaría un susto tremendo?- me preguntó Jake.

-Imaginénse, me pilló de vuelta del Líbano, en pleno avión- le expliqué.

-Pero son cosas que pasan- interrumpió mi niña -pero ha sido un susto, y ya ha pasado- siguió relatando.

-¿Qué pasará con el viaje a Gales y el resto de compromisos?- preguntó otro periodista.

-Se pospondrán hasta que Isabella se recupere- le expliqué -los médicos estiman que en una tres semanas estará recuperada del todo-.

-Muchas gracias por su interés- les agradeció mi novia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Le deseamos una pronta recuperación- dijo Leah, sonriéndole con ánimo.

-Muchas gracias a todos; si nos disculpan, debemos irnos- les dije, a modo de despedida y encaminándonos hacia el coche. Ayudé a Bella a subir, y rápidamente, nos dirigimos a palacio.

En la entrada principal, estaban mi familia y muchos de los empleados, preocupados por ella. Salió del coche, y saludó uno por uno a todas los que estaban allí, agradeciéndoles su preocupación. Emily, Maguie y Zafrina la abrazaron con cariño.

Al ver lo cansada que estaba, mi madre le pidió a Emily que nos sirvieran la cena en nuestro cuarto, para poder descansar. Alcé a Bella en brazos, adentrándome en casa.

-Pensaba que tenía que andar- protestó divertida.

-Eso lo dejaremos para mañana; estás agotada- le expliqué un poco serio. Ella sonrió, rodeándome el cuello con sus manos y acomodándose en mis brazos, suspirando satisfecha. Besé su frente, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio... me costaría mucho recuperarme de este susto.

-Eres mi enfermero favorito- su aliento me hizo cosquillas en mi cuello.

-Y tu la paciente más bonita del mundo... aunque un poco protestona- objeté con una risa. Levantó su cabeza, queriendo decirme algo en su defensa... pero la callé con un beso, camino de nuestra habitación.


	40. ¿Qué llevas debajo?

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Aquí estoy, de nuevo dándoos la lata... mi catarro va desapareciendo, por fin. Ando muy liada en el trabajo, y sé que me quedan muchos reviews que contestar... mil perdones a todas. Esta semana iré contestando poco a poco, ya a los nuevos de este capi.**

**Gracias de verdad por los reviews, alertas y favoritos; a las nuevas incorporaciones bienvenidas, espero que os quedéis hasta el final de la historia. **

**A mis lectoras silenciosas, Jovipattinson and company, miles de besos. **

**Atal: mil besos para ti también, y para mis lectoras del otro foro.**

**Noe: cielo, te he mandado un par de privis... espero que estés bien, y que las nenas no te den mucha guerra. **

**Audrey: un besazo enorme guapísima, no sabes lo qué me gustan tus opiniones y leer tus palabras de ánimo; espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue, y que sigas disfrutando.**

**Esbemo: no tienes que agradecerme nada... un placer dedicarte el capi "California dreamin´", y sobre todo, la venganza de Bella a Jessica jajjaja**

**Belenwyn: hace tiempo que no te leía, rebienvenida guapa, y un beso.**

**E. Cullen Vigo, V, Cintiguise, Whipo, Rebe20, Yolabertay, , Ane Snape Li, Eri Castelo... en fin, a todas y cada una mis chicas que comentan, sin excepción, un besazo. **

**Petycullen, Alejita69, Afrokd, Karitho, Caro508, Jessica... bienvenidas y gracias por vuestras palabras. **

**Jessica: conoceréis a los pequeños principitos, pero eso aun queda un poco.**

**Al lío... pobre Bellie jejjeje... pero no se puede quejar, ya quisiera yo haber tenido a Edward Cullen de enfermero cuándo me operaron de apendicitis hace unos años... (Ali rueda los ojos en señal de resignación...)**

**Poco a poco ya se va recuperando... y tenemos viaje oficial a Escocia, con toda la family, espero que os guste... tiene que conocer el país del que será princesa.**

**Os aviso, la boda se va acercando... empezad a elegir modelito ya; en el próximo, pruebas de vestido y organización... serán las vacaciones de pascua... y vienen Ang y Ben a Londres, junto con Charlie, Sue... y esa abuela a la que queréis un montón. **

**Un besazo enorme, espero que os guste, y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Edítome: perdón por el testamento que os acabo de dejar, xDD...**

* * *

_Capítulo 39: ¿Qué llevas debajo?_

Llevaba un par de días en casa, y aunque todavía casi no podía ni moverme, nunca había estado tan cuidada y atendida. Mi enfermero particular no hacía otra cosa que mimarme y estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Finalmente convencí a Sue y a mi padre para que no vinieran; sería una paliza de viaje para tan pocos días, y no quería que dejaran a la abuela tanto tiempo sola; necesitaban todas las vacaciones y días libres para poder venir un mes antes de la boda y quedarse hasta que pasara, cómo era su intención. Además, a principios de abril vendrían dos semanas, junto con Ang y Ben, para las vacaciones de Pascua. No se quedaron muy conformes... pero el no estar más que un día hospitalizada pareció tranquilizarles; hablábamos con ellos dos veces al día, tanto yo cómo Edward y sus padres.

El doctor Libss venía a verme a diario, para hacerme las curas y ver mi evolución; en ello estaba cuándo Edward apareció por la puerta. Le miré ansiosa; había ido a la universidad, a enterarse de las notas de los últimos exámenes. Se acercó a la cama, y tuvo que apartar su vista, ya que la cicatriz y los puntos estaban al aire.

-Bien señorita Isabella; todo marcha a la perfección; en unos seis días más o menos podré quitarle la sutura- me informó, poniendo una gasa limpia y esparadrapo -¿le duelen mucho?- me interrogó.

-Me tiran; es desagradable- le expliqué -y a ratos me pican mucho- Edward se sentó a mi lado, tomándome de la mano.

-Eso es que la herida está cicatrizando bien y los puntos están haciendo su trabajo; no tiene por qué preocuparse- me tranquilizó; después de tomarme la temperatura y la tensión, se despidió de nosotros hasta mañana. Edward le acompañó a la puerta, y después volvió a mi lado, tumbándose en la cama y rodeando cuidadosamente mi cintura.

-Hola pequeño- giré mi cara, dándole un pequeño beso, que devolvió con gusto.

-Hola mi vida, ¿cómo te encuentras?- interrogó preocupado. Me acomodé en su pecho, descansando un poco; sabía que le había dado un susto tremendo, y él también lo había pasado muy mal.

-Mejor... pero dime, ¿cual es el veredicto?- interrogué medio histérica. Puso una mueca de decepción... y me tensé.

-Siento comunicarle, señorita Swan- se quedó callado unos instantes -que a expensas de la nota del último examen, hemos aprobado todas las asignaturas de quinto curso- me reveló con una sonrisa divertida. Dejé salir todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones, sintiendo que mi corazón y mi pulso volvían a a su ritmo normal.

-Ufffsss... me habías asustado- le regañé suavemente, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas; me miraba con ojos traviesos y una sonrisa juguetona.

-No te enfades cariño... sabes qué me encanta hacerte rabiar- murmuró contra mi cuello, dejando un dulce cosquilleo en él.

-Un día me enfadaré de verdad- rezongué con paciencia.

-¿Estaría eso en tu lista para querer divorciarte de mi?- preguntó con una ceja alzada; pero al no escuchar respuesta, sonrió -ves; tu mirada te delata... en el fondo te encanta- afirmó pagado de si mismo, dejando un camino de dulces besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Me quedé quieta unos momentos, queriendo resistirme a sus caricias... pero me conocía a la perfección, y sabía que besarme esa zona me dejaba sin sentido.

-Ésto también me encanta- balbuceé en voz baja -debería incluir en el contrato prematrimonial besos de este tipo todos los días - medité en voz alta.

-Pero eso ya lo hemos hablado; no te voy a hacer firmar un documento de ese tipo- se separó de mi, mirándome serio -lo he hablado con mis padres y están de acuerdo- me volvió a explicar.

-Pero a mi no me importa, Edward; aunque firme esas clausulas, eso no va a cambiar mis sentimientos en absoluto- le relaté -ambos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio es por amor- sonrió al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-Ya lo sé mi niña- me besó la frente- pero no quiero hacerte pasar por eso; no es obligatorio aunque sea una boda de estado- me recordó -mis padres tampoco lo firmaron-.

-¿Entonces sólo firmaremos las capitulaciones matrimoniales?- le interrogué.

-Eso es; consisten en el acta de matrimonio y tu vinculación a la Casa real... no puedo esperar a que alguien se dirija a ti llamándote alteza real- murmuró divertido -me encantará ver cómo reaccionas-.

-Me va a costar acostumbrarme- le di la razón.

-Pero el título que más me gusta es el de señora de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- expresó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Isabella Marie Cullen... suena bien- le volví a dar la razón; otro pensamiento cruzó mi mente -quedan solamente cuatro meses- suspiré contenta.

-Cuatro meses y cuatro días- me explicó feliz -para verte vestida de blanco, caminando hacia mi-. Me aovillé contra él cuidando mi herida, y mi novio me recibió de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Parece qué fue ayer cuándo volví de Forks a buscarte... y del anuncio del compromiso- era cierto; no podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

-Es verdad- me apoyó -hablando de la boda, ¿cómo van las confirmaciones?- interrogó curioso.

-Pues... van bastante bien; los Weber, los Cheney, los Newton, los Lohire; la comisaría en pleno... los padres de Rose y sus hermanas, los padres de Emmet... y todos nuestros compañeros de clase y la mayoría de los profesores- terminé de enumerar -aparte de las Casas reales, políticos y familia- enumeré con los dedos.

-Hum... le preguntaremos a Maguie y a Zafrina, que más o menos llevan el número calculado- resolvió -y ahora- se volvió a mirarme -hora del paseo; recuerda que debes moverte, lo dijo el médico- me advirtió.

-Pero está lloviendo- me quejé cómo una niña pequeña. Rió suavemente, besando mi frente.

-No vamos a ir fuera... ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber cómo van las obras de nuestra futura casa?- me interrogó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos- exclamé contenta, incorporándome con cuidado.

Cómo si fuera una muñeca de cristal, Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura, para que pudiera apoyarme en él. Pasito a pasito llegamos a lo que sería nuestra casa; estaba al final del pasillo oeste, al lado de las dependencias de la familia, pero lo suficientemente apartadas para tener un poco de intimidad. Entramos a lo que sería nuestro dormitorio, que estaba comunicado con un inmenso vestidor y aparte, un espacioso cuarto de baño. Al lado estaría nuestro pequeño despacho. Enfrente de estas habitaciones, una espaciosa sala, enorme y con un balcón a los jardines, y al lado de éste último, cinco dormitorios más, tres de ellos con baño propio. La decoración respetaba la estructura original de las salas, así cómo la decoración de los techos y las paredes, y lo amueblaríamos con muebles que los de conservación y patrimonio estaban restaurando, y por todo lo que adquiriéramos en nuestros viajes.

Incluso tendríamos una pequeña cocina, para cuándo no tuviéramos viajes y compromisos, y poder hacer un poco vida de casados... aunque de las comidas importantes y oficlaes se encargaría Emily, por supuesto. Al entrar en lo que sería el salón, vimos que estaban cambiando el parqué del suelo, de modo que Edward me cogió en brazos.

-No quiero que tropieces- se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Rodé los ojos, negando con paciencia.

-No puedo creer que pese tan poco- le dije con el ceño fruncido -siempre me llevas cómo si cargaras un peluche-.

-Pues así es; en serio cariño, siempre ha sido muy delgada... y ahora con la operación has bajado de peso- me explicó, dejando un besito en mi nariz.

-Debo estar pálida y flacucha- musité un poco enfadada. Se paró en mitad del pasillo, mirándome con una mueca de desaprobación.

-Estás preciosa, cómo siempre- dijo serio, mientras se metía en una de las habitaciones. Me quedé mirando a mi alrededor, imaginando a nuestros niños jugando allí.

-¿Te imaginas cuándo no sólo seamos tú y yo?- susurré en voz baja.

-Sí que me lo imagino- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Seguimos el recorrido por nuestra casa, si se le podía llamar de alguna manera, saludando a los trabajadores y charlando un rato con el arquitecto. La mañana se pasó deprisa, y le pedí a Edward que me llevara al comedor para poder compartir el almuerzo con la familia.

-Bien; mañana vuestra madre y yo nos vamos de viaje oficial a Argentina; os quedáis de dueños y señores de la casa- nos recordó su padre.

-Alice; espero que te pongas las pilas; dentro de dos semanas tienes varios parciales- Esme la miraba arqueando una ceja, ante el resoplido de mi cuñada.

-Qué suerte tenéis- nos dijo fastidiada -ya habéis terminado-.

-Sip... y menos una nota que no sabemos, hemos aprobado todas las asignaturas- anunció Edward al resto de la mesa.

-Muchas felicidades hijos- Esme nos dio un beso a cada uno, levantándose en cuánto se lo dijimos.

-Habéis hecho un gran trabajo- nos felicitó su padre -estamos muy orgullosos-. Miré a Edward con una sonrisa cómplice... por fin veía un poco de luz en el camino, y ya no estaría tan nerviosa.

La conversación volvió de nuevo al viaje que realizarían Esme y Carlisle a Argentina, contándonos un poco las ciudades que visitarían... pero no pude llegar a los postres sin que me cansara de estar sentada... era un verdadero engorro. Edward notó mi malestar.

-¿Te duele?- me interrogó serio.

-Necesito cambiar de postura- aclaré con un pequeño quejido; me sentía rara y por qué no decirlo, un poco mal, dando tanto la lata.

-¿Quieres ir al salón?- tomaré allí el postre contigo, y estarás más cómoda en el sofá.

-Nos lo tomaremos todos- dijo mi padre.

-Así te hacemos un poco de compañía Bellie... que mi hermanito te tiene encerrada en vuestro dormitorio- dijo la pequeña duende, con una mueca burlona. Nos acomodamos en el salón, terminando el postre y teniendo una buena tertulia en torno al café.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Diez días después, ya entrado el mes de marzo, podía decirse que estaba bastante recuperada. Hacía más de una semana que me habían quitado los puntos, y poco a poco iba recobrando el ajetreo diario; todavía andaba despacio, y me cansaba con facilidad, pero ya podía moverme sin tener que estar apoyada en alguien. Edward no se había separado ni un minuto de mi lado, nunca me habían cuidado así, ni siquiera mis padres o Sue.

Íbamos en nuestro coche, camino de la facultad, para que nos dijeran la nota del último examen. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no las tenía todas conmigo... estaba realmente mal cuándo lo hice, y no recordaba ni una palabra de lo que puse. Retorcía mis dedos cual papel de fumar, presa de nos nervios; mi novio se dio cuenta, y posó su mano en mi pierna, dándole un ligero apretón.

-Cálmate, te vas a romper los dedos- observó divertido.

-Ojalá pudiera- musité entre dientes y rodando los ojos.

-Tranquilízate- me volvió a decir.

-¿Acaso no estás preocupado?- se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Lo que tenga que ser, será; bastante hiciste con hacer el examen en las condiciones que te encontrabas- me explicó mientras aparcaba; sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado. Cuándo Emmet y Quil nos hicieron una seña, bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al despacho del señor Delamore, que nos esperaba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Isabella?- me preguntó después de saludarnos.

-Ya estoy casi recuperada- le expliqué.

-¿Cómo pudo venir en esas condiciones a hacer el examen?- me interrogó serio.

-Tenía que hacerlo- repuse tímida y con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero ha sufrido una intervención quirúrgica- me reprendió -eso es un caso de fuerza mayor; se podría haber aplazado el examen sin ningún problema- Edward me observaba, diciéndome con los ojos _¿lo ves?_.

-Bien; el caso es que ya está hecho y no hay vuelta de hoja, tomen asiento por favor- una vez lo hicimos, empezó el discurso.

-Alteza, enhorabuena; notable alto- miré a Edward con una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano; sentí que respiraba aliviado.

-Y enhorabuena a usted también señorita Swan, también ha aprobado- mi cara giró cómo un resorte, mirando incrédula al señor Delamore.

-¿De verdad?, ¿me lo está diciendo en serio?- inquirí, completamente alucinada.

-Absolutamente en serio; no ha sacado una nota tan alta cómo su alteza; pero ha aprobado, y con nota de sobra- me explicó con una sonrisa.

-Bella- Edward apretó mi mano, me miraba con una gran sonrisa. Tuve que contenerme el levantarme y arrojarme en sus brazos... una de nuestras principales preocupaciones antes de la boda había pasado, para nuestro alivio.

-Mis felicitaciones para ambos; han hecho un trabajo magnífico- nos felicitó.

Durante la siguiente media hora, hablamos sobre el proyecto de fin de carrera, que presentaríamos en treinta y uno de mayo, con otros alumnos de quinto curso, ante el tribunal evaluador. Le dijimos el tema de cada trabajo, y nos estuvo aconsejando cómo empezar a desarrollarlo. Nada más salir de allí, y viendo que no había nadie en los pasillos, ya que eran horas de clase, mi novio me cogió en brazos, dando vueltas conmigo y riendo felices.

-¿Lo ves?; no conocía a nadie capaz de hacer un examen con una apendicitis, y encima aprobarlo- meditó en voz alta, divertido por la situación -felicidades cariño- mirando a nuestro alrededor, dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Lo mismo te digo- le devolví de vuelta -podríamos celebrarlo- le propuse -ahora que más o menos estoy bien, podríamos cenar por ahí, algo tranquilo- le sugerí.

-No suena mal, hecho- me prometió, abrazándome de nuevo.

-Deduzco que las cosas han ido bien- la voz de nuestro amigo hizo que nos separáramos.

-Hemos aprobado los dos- le informó Edward. Tanto Emmet cómo Quil nos felicitaron; mientras éste iba a buscar a Rosalie, aprovechamos el cambio de clase para ir a ver a nuestros compañeros, ya que no teníamos que seguir yendo a clase. Nos desearon suerte para el proyecto, y quedamos en que les iríamos llamando para las celebraciones de la boda, a las que ya venían todos.

Esa noche, después de pasar el día con la familia y de que llamara a mi padre y a Sue, salimos a celebrarlo. Edward me llevó a un restaurante que habían inaugurado hace poco, al lado de Oxford Street; era moderno y de diseño. Allí, en una mesa apartada, brindamos por el resultado de nuestros exámenes, y por la cuenta atrás para la boda, que ya había comenzado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El final de la segunda semana de marzo anunciaba el inicio del viaje oficial a Escocia. Finalmente, el viaje a Gales quedó fijado para después de las vacaciones de Pascua, a mediados de abril. A Irlanda del Norte iríamos dos días a principios de junio, justo antes de la boda. Íbamos a ir a mediados de mayo... pero el catorce de ese mes había acontecimiento importante en la realeza europea; los reyes de España celebraban el treinta y cinco aniversario de su subida al trono, y había varias celebraciones a las que asistían toda la realeza europea, y nosotros también estábamos invitados, junto con toda la familia; conocería al resto de las Casas reales antes de nuestra boda. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer a Christian y Carlos y a sus mujeres; Edward me hablaba mucho de ellos; incluso Madde y Valeria me llamaron cuándo se enteraron de mi operación, y había recibido unos inmensos ramos de flores por parte de ellos y de otras Casas reales. Fueron muy amables hablando conmigo, y dijeron que tenían muchas ganas de conocerme en persona.

El lunes diecisiete de marzo aterrizamos en el aeropuerto internacional de Edimburgo, a las nueve y media de la mañana. Hacía bastante frío, y me abroché bien el abrigo antes de bajar por la escalerilla del avión. El primer ministro escocés nos recibió al pie de las escalerillas, junto a su esposa. Después de saludar a Esme y Carlisle y al resto de la familia, su vista se posó en mi.

-Es un honor conocerla por fin, señorita Isabella- me estrechó a mano con simpatía y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Eran un matrimonio joven, de unos cuarenta años.

-El placer es mío; tenía muchas ganas de conocer Escocia por fin- expresé contenta.

-Y nosotros teníamos ganas de que la futura duquesa de Rothesay nos visitara; todos los escoceses esperan verla de cerca- sonreí, recordando que el ducado de Rothesay era el título oficial de Edward en Escocia, y yo lo llevaría también.

Después de saludar a toda la familia, Carlisle y Edward se adelantaron, pasando revista a las tropas que estaban allí para recibirnos. Me quedé por detrás de Esme, a la altura de Alice; Jasper estaba detrás nuestro. Una vez pasaron los saludos militares, ambos volvieron a nuestra posición, mientras el ambiente se quedaba en silencio, y las gaitas empezaron a entonar el himno de Escocia. Edward se puso a mi lado, justo unos pasos detrás de sus padres.

-Qué curioso- le susurré una vez terminó, tomando del brazo a mi prometido, camino de los coches -nunca lo había escuchado, es bonito, con el sonido de las gaitas y tambores- le confesé.

-Es curioso de escuchar- me dio la razón con una sonrisa. Observé que entre la prensa allí desplazada estaban Leah, Seth y Jacob. Posamos un momento antes de subir a los coches.

-¿Ya se encuentra totalmente recuperada, señorita Isabella?- me interrogó Seth.

-Prácticamente sí- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tenía ganas de conocer Escocia?- me interrogó otro de los periodistas.

-Tengo ganas de conocer toda Gran Bretaña; y por supuesto que tenía ganas de conocer Edimburgo- contesté. Después de que Edward contestara a otra pregunta, nos metimos en el coche, camino de Bute House, residencia del primer ministro escocés. Allí teníamos un almuerzo oficial con el anfitrión de la casa, el alcalde de la ciudad y otras autoridades locales.

Nada más llegar allí, Carlisle, Edward y Jasper departieron un rato con el primer ministro Anhall y el ministro principal Philip McGons. Esme, mi cuñada y yo misma recorrimos la casa, acompañadas por las respectivas esposas. La señora Anhall era muy amable y simpática, no así Peggy McGons.

-¿Así que una apendicitis?- me preguntó con un tono que no supe describir.

-Sí, supongo que le pasa a mucha gente- le respondí de manera educada, sin entender por dónde quería salir. Alice se reunió conmigo, notando mi desconcierto.

-Curioso... y a sólo cuatro meses de la boda; el señor Zimman tiene razón- susurró con una mueca.

-¿A qué se refiere?- la pregunta de Esme hizo que nuestra vista girase hacia ella. Pude observar que la señora Anhall le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria a Peggy McGons.

-¿Si hubiera sido otro tipo de operación se nos hubiera informado?; pongamos que hubiera sido una operación de tipo... ginecológico- la miraba estupefacta, por lo que estaba insinuando -¿se nos habría dicho la verdad?-.

-Señora McGons- empezó Esme, intentando modular su tono de voz -puede que la Casa real cometa muchos fallos a veces -pero le aseguro que siempre intentamos dar la información verídica de las cosas- relató seria -pero... ¿no cree que el historial médico de una persona es un asunto privado?... además, puede ir usted misma a hablar con los doctores que la intervinieron- me señaló.

-La señora McGons no pretendía poner en duda el trabajo del departamento de prensa de palacio- intervino rápidamente la señora Anhall, fulminando a ésta con la mirada.

-Sólo expresaba una opinión que salió de la boca de un periodista- se excusó.

-De un periodista que pone verde a mi prometida sin conocerla en absoluto- la voz enojada de Edward llenó el salón.

-No pretendía ser descortés; ruego me disculpen- Peggy y la señora Anhall nos dejaron a solas unos minutos, excusándose y yendo a supervisar la comida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- afirmé con un suspiro a la pregunta de mi novio. Después de mi salida del hospital, aun recibiendo la prensa partes médicos acerca de mi salud, algunas publicaciones y periodistas se dedicaron a difundir rumores... incluso se llegó a insinuar que había sufrido un aborto, o que me tenía que someter a un tratamiento para poder dar a luz un heredero. Los rumores eran tan absurdos y sin sentido, que no le dimos mayor importancia... pero adivinaba que había algo más detrás de esa afirmación de la señora McGons.

Una vez sentados en la mesa alargada, junto con otras veinte personas, el servicio colocó los típicos platos escoceses. Pude degustar la ternera Aberdeen Angus con distintos vegetales de acompañamiento, diferentes tipos de marisco, que según me iban contando Edward y Alice, el que se capturaba allí era de los mejores del mundo... y el haggis, que lo sirvieron con puré de patatas y boniato. Eran diferentes asaduras de ciervo... reconozco que a mi padre le encantaba ese tipo de carne, pero no a mi.

-Tiene un sabor muy fuerte- me advirtió Edward -a mi tampoco me gusta mucho- me confesó con voz baja.

Probé un poco del plato, no quería ser descortés... y efectivamente, era demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. La simpática señora McGons, a ver mi haggis casi intacto, se dirigió a mi.

-¿No le gusta?- señaló al plato.

-Está bueno... pero si le digo la verdad, no estoy acostumbrada a la carne con un sabor tan fuerte- le respondí.

-No sé qué tiene de malo nuestra comida... en América no hacen más que comer cosas grasientas- murmuró al invitado que tenía al lado, pero la escuché perfectamente, y Edward también.

-No pongo en entredicho su gastronomía- la contesté, un poco molesta ya -pero cada uno tiene unas preferencias-.

-Espero que nuestra futura princesa aprenda a apreciar los platos típicos de su futura patria- dijo otro señor, mirándome burlón.

Agaché la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar una frase con la que salir del paso. Sabía y tenía asumido que no gustaría a todo el mundo... pero cuándo se dirigían a mi de esa forma, me dolía.

-Una princesa inglesa no haría un feo así a sus anfitriones- ese pequeño comentario, hecho por alguien en formal confidencial, llegó a mis oídos. Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano retener las lágrimas, pero no podía perder los nervios. Edward agarró mi mano, negando con la cabeza en silencio, para que no les hiciera caso. Pensaba que la gente no se había enterado de ese comentario, pero algunos si lo oyeron; por suerte, Carlisle y Esme estaban en la otra punta de la mesa, ajenos a todo. Una vez pasó el mal rato, los comensales se dispersaron en una amplia sala, tomando el café y una copa. Decidí salir a pasear un poco por los jardines, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Allí no pude retener por más tiempo mis lágrimas... lloré en silencio, y no sentí a Edward y sus padres detrás mío.

-Cariño, no les hagas caso- Edward me abrazó con delicadeza, dejando un beso en mi cabeza.

-Yo no quería hacer un desprecio a la gente... probé un poco... pero no me gustaba- me excusé.

-Hija, tranquila. El señor Melton nos ha contado qué ha pasado -me tranquilizó Carlisle- porque seas una princesa, no te tienen que gustar todos los platos- murmuró divertido, para tranquilizarme.

-No le hagas caso a la señora McGons... si no le gustas, es su problema; tú no le has hecho nada- me decía Esme.

-Con que me gustes a mi es suficiente- mi novio dio un tono juguetón a sus palabras, intentando animarme. Me reí un poco.

-Así quiero verte, feliz y contenta- dejó un suave beso en mi frente -ahora, tenemos que irnos a la Scottish National Portrait, a inaugurar una exposición- me recordó. Suspiré asintiendo, mientras me arreglaba la falda y la chaqueta que llevaba.

-¿De modo que voy a verte colgado en la pared del museo?- interrogué ya en el coche, camino de éste.

-Sip; en la sala dónde están todos los retratos de los Príncipes de Gales- me explicó, acercándome a su pecho -verás a mi padre de joven- añadió.

A la puerta del museo, ubicado entre los barrios Old Town y New Town, era un edificio grande y antiguo, y su construcción se asemejaba a a las de los palacios ducales venecianos, había mucha gente y periodistas ubicados en la entrada principal. Nada más salir del coche, mi nombre resonaba en mis oídos... el jaleo allí montado era enorme. Saludé a la gente que estaba allí, detrás del cordón del seguridad, antes de tomar a Edward de la mano y recorrer el museo. Esme y yo escuchábamos atentas las explicaciones del director, en las que Alice, cómo buena historiadora del arte, intervenía. Vimos la sala de hombres ilustres escoceses, así cómo otras galerías, pasando por el Salón de los reyes, dónde colgaba un retrato enorme de Carlisle, vestido con el manto de coronación y la corona real. Al llegar a la sala de los Príncipes de Gales, mi vista fue a un retrato de mi novio, con apenas diez años, con las insignias y los honores de la Orden de la Jarretera.

-Qué bien te queda el sombrero con la pluma; pareces un juglar- murmuré, conteniendo una sonrisa. Esme a mi lado, escuchaba los resoplidos mal disimulados de Edward, conteniendo la risa.

-Tenía once años cuándo le sacaron esa foto; nunca le había visto protestar tanto cómo ese día- me explicaba.

-Y más que se enfadó cuándo le dijeron que iban a hacer un retrato de esa foto- añadió su padre.

Al lado de ese cuadro, había otro, en el que Edward salía, ya adulto, con el uniforme de gala; todavía me impresionaba verle así, cómo un auténtico príncipe.

-Estás muy guapo- le susurré -pero en el otro retrato también sales muy mono- aclaré.

-Qué graciosa es mi niña- murmuró en tono sarcástico -no creas que no me cobraré todas tus bromas... en un sitio más íntimo- lo último que dijo, en ese tono tan bajo y sensual, hizo que me pusiera más roja que un tomate.

Después de recorrer gran cantidad se salas, pasando por retratos de toda la dinastía Cullen y la nobleza inglesa, con unos cuántos antepasados de Jasper, la dirección del museo nos acompañó hasta la puerta, despidiéndose de nosotros. Observé que el resto de la familia se acercaba a la gente, para darles la mano y saludarla, y eso hicimos Edward y yo, franqueados por Embry y Quil.

-Felicidades alteza-.

-Señorita Isabella, es para usted- una chica me tendió una rosa blanca preciosa.

-Que sean muy felices-.

Todos esos buenos deseos de la gente me emocionaron; a lado de Edward, estreché la mano de decenas de escoceses, y daba las gracias por las flores que me regalaban.

-Me quieren sin apenas conocerme... es increíble- susurré a mi novio, mientras éste daba la mano a una pareja de ancianos. En ese momento me importaron un cuerno los comentarios de la señora McGons y del señor Zimman... lo que en verdad contaba era el cariño de la gente, y con eso me bastaba. Con mi prometido de la mano, intentamos responder una por una a las muestras de cariño, hablando unos segundos con la inmensa mayoría y agradeciéndoles todo aquello de corazón.

Los dos días siguientes fueron un verdadero ajetreo; dormíamos en el palacio de Holyroodhouse, residencia oficial de la familia en Edimburgo, tan lujoso y enorme cómo el resto de los palacios ingleses. Allí me presentaron a Sir Jonh Fulton, homónimo de Preston y de Angus en Londres y en Windsor. Todo el servicio me dio una cálida bienvenida, y con la compañía de Jonh, Edward me enseñó el palacio.

Después de dos intensos días con diferentes actos en Edimburgo, hoy nos trasladábamos a la base naval de Clive, a cuarenta kilómetros de Glasgow; Edward y su padre, cómo almirantes de la Armada real, entregarían los despachos y diplomas a los nuevos oficiales. El protocolo exigía traje corto a las señoras, y al ser acto de gala y durante del día, tocado o pamela en la cabeza.

Me puse un vestido gris perla, con un abrigo a juego por debajo de la rodilla, también en gris, aunque un poco más oscuro que el vestido. Con un bolso de mano y unos zapatos de tacón en beige clarito, me dirigí al hall principal, dónde Esme, Alice y Jasper ya estaban esperándose.

-¿No te pones la pamela?- la pequeña duende vino hacia mi, enfundada en un traje chaqueta negro, con una blusa roja y un gracioso tocado a juego, una especie de diadema con una rosa en un costado, no muy grande.

-Necesito ayuda- suspiré resignada, tendiéndole el sombrero gris, de ala ancha y con una delicadas flores en un lateral. Mi cuñada rió mientras le tendía su bolso a Jasper, y me ayudó con ello. Cómo las alas del sombrero eran anchas y desiguales, lo inclinó un poco.

-Ahora pásame los alfileres- le tendí la sujeción del sombrero, y ella misma me las puso, observándome unos momentos.

-Estupendo; te queda muy bien- alabó la pequeña duende, mirando el resultado de su obra.

-Ya me puede quedar bien; esta pamela vale más que varios de los trajes que tengo- siseé rodando los ojos.

-Eso es porque te ves rara, hasta que te acostumbres a llevarla- me indicó. Esme se acercó a mi, enfundada en un traje marrón dos piezas, con un impresionante sombrero a juego.

-Estás muy guapa hija... y te digo lo mismo que Alice, todo es acostumbrarse a ello; además, gracias a dios hoy no hace viento- reí por la ocurrencia, pero también lo agradecía.

Mientras esperábamos a Carlisle y Edward, los tres me estuvieron contando anécdotas graciosas que les habían ocurrido alguna vez a las chicas con las pamelas. En ello estábamos, cuándo por fin entraron en la sala. Me quedé embobada mirando a mi novio; al igual que Carlisle, llevaba un uniforme azul negro, con una banda azul marino cruzándole el pecho. De la chaqueta pendían diferentes placas e insignias militares. Me acerqué lentamente, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

-Qué guapo; hacía mucho que no te veía cómo un auténtico príncipe- sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y me tendía un momento los guantes blancos que llevaba; una vez se colocó bien la banda, se los tendí.

-Y tú estás preciosa; nunca te había imaginado con un sombrero- me devolvió cómplice.

-Me cuesta acostumbrarme, créeme- contesté. Se inclinó, dejando un suave beso en mis labios... pero tuvo que girar la cabeza varias veces, ya que mi enorme pamela le impedía hacerlo. Me reí por sus intentos.

-Podrías facilitarme el asunto- protestó divertido y enojado a la vez. Alcé todo lo que pude mi cabeza, sin descolocarme mucho el sombrero, capturando sus labios de nuevo, y esta vez no le liberé tan fácilmente. Por suerte, la familia nos había dado un poco de intimidad, y ya estaban saliendo, de camino a los coches. Sentí que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, estrechándome entre ellos... un hormigueo me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies; desde mi operación no habíamos tenido momentos de intimidad, y sin más rodeos... había pasado ya más de un mes.

-Me vas a matar de deseo- susurró en mi oído, dejando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo.

-Tenemos que irnos- murmuré contra sus labios y pasando los dedos por su mejilla. Asintió, resoplando fastidiado.

-Ésto no acaba aquí- me guiñó un ojo cómplice, dándome el brazo y cogiendo la gorra del uniforme que le tendía uno de los empleados.

Una vez allí, Esme, Alice, Jasper y yo fuimos acomodados en una tribuna preparada para la ocasión, con un toldo azul y el escudo de la dinastía Cullen a nuestras espalda. Desde nuestros asientos, seguimos el discurso de Carlisle, franqueado por Edward a su derecha. Después de la entrega de los diplomas, ambos se sentaron con nosotros, y desde allí, seguimos el desfile de las nuevas promociones. Una vez que el acto terminó, Edward y yo nos acercamos a uno de los barcos de instrucción que estaba anclado allí, explicándome el manejo de éste.

-¿Tú también estuviste en un barco así?- indagué curiosa. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pasé cuatro meses de maniobras militares a bordo- me explicó mientras me sujetaba para acceder a la cubierta -partimos del puerto alemán de Bremerhaven, a sesenta kilómetros al noroeste de Bremen- se siguió contando.

-¿Y son tan serios y rectos cómo lo que cuentan?- seguí interrogando.

-Un poco- esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas -parecidos a los marines de EEUU-. Con la ayuda del capitán y del segundo a mano, fue enseñándome las distintas partes del barco, así cómo la sala de mandos y los camarotes de la tripulación.

-Cuánta tecnología- murmuré asombrada, estudiando uno de los ordenadores de última generación que tenían en una de las salas.

-Es un radar- me aclaró Edward. Tomada de su brazo, seguí interrogándole sobre mil y una cuestiones; a mi padre le encantaría todo ésto, y se lo quería contar con pelos y señales.

Desde allí nos trasladamos a la propia ciudad de Glasgow, dónde comimos con las autoridades en las Cámaras de la ciudad, antigua sede del Parlamento escocés antes de su traslado a Edimburgo. Después de comer, recorrimos el centro histórico, que había sido recientemente restaurado. El alcalde y el concejal de urbanismo nos explicó las obras que se habían llevado a cabo. Allí volvimos a saludar a la gente, que estaba apostada detrás del cordón policial, al igual que los periodistas. Distinguí de nuevo a Jacob, Seth y Leah entre ellos... pobrecillos, pensé para mis adentros, tienen que estar hartos de nosotros y de tener que seguirnos allá dónde íbamos.

A media tarde volvimos de nuevo a Edimburgo. Dado que Carlisle y Esme querían descansar un poco, decidimos salir a cenar junto con Alice y Jasper, y ver un poco la ciudad de noche. Cenamos en un restaurante pequeño y acogedor en Victoria Street, una de las calles más populares del Old Town; toda esa zona conservaba el empedrado original de las calles, y las fachadas antiguas de los pubs y comercios hacía que la zona no hubiera perdido el encanto del siglo pasado.

Al día siguiente, desayunamos tranquilamente, y después fuimos a prepararnos para el siguiente acto. La orden del Thistle, máxima condecoración de Escocia y equivalente a la Jarretera en Inglaterra celebraba el acto anual de investidura de los nuevos caballeros y damas. De nuevo el protocolo exigía traje corto para las damas, con pamela o tocado. Ese día opté por un traje beige, con blusa fucsia de gasa y una pequeña flor de gasa en un costado de mi cabeza, a modo de tocado, del color de la blusa.

Edward había desparecido misteriosamente de la habitación, y no me había dicho dónde iba. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Esme y Alice ya estaban allí. Observé que ambas llevaban la condecoración de dama de la orden prendida en el traje; era una pequeña lazada verde, de la cual colgaba una medalla.

.¿Dónde están los chicos?- interrogué curiosa. Ambas se miraron con una sonrisita cómplice.

-Terminando de vestirse- me explicó mi cuñada -¿sabes una cosa?- negué con la cabeza, curiosa -mamá y yo adoramos las ceremonias de investidura... nos lo pasamos muy bien- me explicó con una risita. Iba a preguntarme por qué, pero las vi mirar por encima de mi hombro, aguantando la risa... me giré... y ahora las entendía perfectamente.

Por el pasillo venían Edward, Carlisle y Jasper... ataviados con el collar de la orden... y los tres con falda escocesa.

Ninguna pudimos reprimir la carcajada; ver a Edward con el tradicional Kilt, de color verde oscuro y rayas rojas y azules, y las medias blancas era todo un poema.

-No tiene gracia- siseó Jasper, taladrando a su novia con la mirada. Edward me miraba serio y un poco enojado; por una vez, estaba rojo cómo un tomate.

-Vamos cielo, no te enfades conmigo... me ha chocado mucho verte así- confesé, mordiéndome el labio e intentando sofocar la carcajada. Me seguía mirando serio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Estás muy bien- le volví a decir; pareció relajarse un poco... y la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Le hice una seña, para que quedara su cabeza a la altura de mi boca.

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad; ¿qué llevas debajo?- pregunté. Esme y Alice soltaron la carcajada, pero ellos seguían molestos.

-Antiguamente no se llevaba nada... pero ahora no es así- añadió rápidamente mi novio. Me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior... se veía muy sexy con la faldita, que dejaba al aire sus tonificadas y musculosas piernas.

-Tienes que hacerme un sreptease con la falda... por favor- le susurré en voz baja, sin que me oyera nadie.

-Ni lo sueñes... cariño, me muero de la vergüenza ya en este momento, imagínate en esa situación- resopló con paciencia. Ni con mis mejores pucheros estilo su alteza real Mary Alice Cullen conseguí convencerle. En el coche se le pasó un poco el cabreo inicial, mientras me contaba la historia de la falda.

-Se llaman Kilt; y cada clan o familia tiene su propio estampado de cuadros- me informó -por eso Jasper lleva la de su familia, y mi padre y yo la de la dinastía Cullen- me siguió contando.

-¿Siempre os las ponéis para la ceremonia de investidura?-. Afirmó con la cabeza.

-La orden del Thistle es la máxima distinción escosesa... y el kilt está considerado una prenda para ocasiones especiales- me seguía relatando -el año que viene, te concederán a ti el lazo y la placa de dama-.

-¿De verdad?- abrí un poco los ojos, por la sorpresa -no me lo habías dicho-.

-No te la pueden conceder hasta que seas princesa de Gales- me aclaró. Seguimos la conversación, hasta que el coche paró enfrente de la catedral de St. Gilles; dentro de ella, estaba la capilla de la orden, en un lateral del templo. Al cruzar el pórtico, observé que de las paredes pendían los entandartes y símbolos de la orden, y el himno de ésta era interpretado por gaitas y arpas escocesas. Esme, Alice y yo nos colocamos en un lateral, en unos sillones colocados expresamente para nosotras. Edward y Jasper ocuparon su sitio entre los miembros, mientras que mi suegro empezaba el discurso de bienvenida.

Durante el acto, observé que todos los miembros masculinos, tanto lo que ya pertenecían cómo los que iban a ser aceptados, iban con la falda. A todos se les hacía leer el juramento de fidelidad a la orden, y Carlisle les ponía el collar a los hombres; a las mujeres, se les ponía la pequeña lazada similar a las que llevaban Esme y Alice. La placa se les entregaba en un estuche de terciopelo, junto con el certificado de admisión.

Al terminar la ceremonia, regresamos al palacio, dónde se ofreció un pequeño buffet a los integrantes de la orden. Me presentaron a infinidad de personajes públicos y relevantes de la vida escocesa, desde políticos, hasta escritores y artistas. Edward no se separaba de mi lado, haciendo de perfecto anfitrión. A eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde el palacio quedó vacío... pero ya se estaba montando todo para la cena de gala de esta noche, que marcaba el fin de la visita oficial. Por lo que me explicaron antes de venir, sería cómo si se ofreciera una cena de gala en Buckingham.

Después de que nos peinaran a Esme, Alice y a una servidora, una vez en mi habitación, saqué de la funda el vestido de gasa celeste. Los tirantes eran un poco anchos y de gasa, y debajo del busto tenían adheridas unas cintas de piedras del mismo color; a partir de ahí, caía suelto hasta los pies, incluso tenía un poco de cola.

Con los zapatos y el bolso plateados, en conjunto quedaba muy bien. Me puse el collar y los pendientes pequeños del aderezo. Justo cuándo me daba el último vistazo al espejo, Edward entró por la puerta. Llevaba un frac de gala, con varias condecoraciones prendidas. Distinguí el collar del Thistle, la placa de la Jarretera y la del Imperio británico y la banda de la Real Orden Victoriana.

-Qué guapa estás- me tomó de las manos girándome cómo si bailáramos.

-Y tú también... no sé por qué odias el frac- le reproché con cariño, colocándole bien la pajarita blanca.

-Prefiero mil veces el uniforme de gala- se encogió de hombros -me encantan tus tirabuzones- observó mientras pasaba un dedo por un mechón de mi pelo. Esta vez lo llevaba semirrecogido, con una cascada de tirabuzones en la espalda.

-¿Dónde estaré sentada?- interrogué un poco preocupada.

-Las mesas aquí son redondas- me informó -presidiremos la mesa dos; mis padres presiden la uno, y mi hermana la tres- me explicaba -creo que estamos sentados con el señor McGons y señora- murmuró fastidiado y mirándome un poco preocupado. Negué con la cabeza, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Tranquilo- deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla -estaré bien, y haré oído sordos si me dicen algo cómo lo del otro día- le prometí. Con una graciosa inclinación de cabeza, me ofreció su brazo. Sonreí mientras lo tomaba y nos dirigíamos a la sala que precedía al salón del trono. Allí estaban toda la familia, y el primer ministro y su esposa. Esme y Alice llevaban tiaras, bandas y placas, al igual que muchas de las invitadas nobles. Carlisle se acercó a nosotros.

-Bien, futura duquesa de Rothesay- inició un divertido discurso ¿preparada para su primera cena de gala en familia?- me interrogó cómplice.

-Ni un poquito- mi contestación generó pequeñas risas, incluyendo a mi prometido.

-Eso significa que estás lista- aprobó con una sonrisa; iba a responderle, pero el chambelán de palacio anunció con voz solemne la entrada de los reyes. Las notas del himno, esta vez el de Gran Bretaña, empezaron a sonar. Carlisle y Esme entraron primero, seguidos del primer ministro y su esposa; detrás Edward y yo, y cerraba la comitiva Alice. Nos quedamos de pie, dando la espalda al trono y justo dónde comenzaba la pequeña escalinata. Al terminar el himno, la gente formó una fila, para saludarnos y darnos la mano. Situada entre mi cuñada y Edward, recibí los saludos de la gente con una pequeña sonrisa. Observé cómo a mis suegros y a mi novio y cuñada, a veces, el inclinamiento de cabeza iba acompañada de una pequeña reverencia. Después de saludar a las quinientas personas allí congregadas, pasamos al comedor. Las mesas lucían impecables con finas mantelerías blancas e impresionantes candelabros de plata en cada una de ellas, y centros de flores.

-Qué bonito- murmuré admirada a Edward, que me conducía hasta nuestra mesa con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara. Me senté entre el señor McGons y el consejero escocés de economía; justo enfrente mío se sentaba mi novio, franqueada por las respectivas esposas de ambos.

Primero habló el ministro escocés, y después le tocó el turno a mi suegro.

-Buenas noches a todos; permitid que mi familia y yo os demos la bienvenida un año más al palacio de Hoyroodhouse. Estamos muy contentos de estar aquí de nuevo, disfrutando del inigualable paisaje escocés y de la calidez y la acogida de su gente. Nada me satisface más que comprobar que las muestras de cariño hacia mi familia se repiten año tras año- hizo una pausa, tomando aire- esta visita siempre es muy especial para nosotros ... pero este año lo es más; este año se ha unido un nuevo miembro a la familia- su vista se posó en mí, al igual que la del resto de la audiencia -nos sentimos halagados y felices de qué el pueblo escocés comparta la alegría de la futura boda de mi hijo, el duque de Rothesay- Edward me guiñó un ojo, que yo respondí con una imperceptible y tímida sonrisa -y les puedo asegurar que Isabella ha palpado el cariño de la gente estos días, y que a su vez, el pueblo escocés ha calado ya hondo en su corazón, al igual que ella ha calado en los nuestros- agaché mis ojos, acuosos debido a la emoción, a la vez que se formaban esos característicos coloretes en mi cara. Edward me miraba con ternura; sus topacios dorados me decían sin palabras lo mucho que me amaba, y reflejaban su felicidad.

Suspiré levantando la vista, y vi que la gente me sonreía y me miraba con una sonrisa, ya que se habían percatado de que me había emocionado.

-Por eso, cómo padre, me van a permitir que este año no brinde por la hermanad y la ayuda mutua entre Inglaterra y Escocia, que siempre ha existido y seguirá existiendo; sino por la futura boda y felicidad de mi hijo; salud- alzó su copa, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Por los futuros duques de Rothesay- alzó la voz el ministro Anhall -señorita Isabella, bienvenida de todo corazón a Escocia; salud-.

-¡Salud!- respondió a coro la sala. Alcé la copa, brindando con quién tenía al lado, cómo mandaba el protocolo, pero devolviendo mi mirada a Edward, que me observaba fijamente, susurrándome un te quiero silencioso con los labios. Cuándo me senté, todavía me temblaba todo el cuerpo; no esperaba que me fuera a mencionar en el discurso... y mucho menos las palabras de ánimo y de cariño que Carlisle me dedicó... y las del ministro Anhall.

La cena dio comienzo; la fina porcelana blanca con filo de oro, y las iniciales de Carlisle y Esme bajo la corona real la adornaban. La cubertería y las copas, también con filo de oro... era cómo en las películas de reyes y príncipes. La cena de gala del Quirinale, en Roma, no se parecía en nada a ésto. El señor McGons y el consejero de economía mantuvieron una entretenida conversación conmigo, preguntándome todo lo que había visto y qué me había parecido. Yo les respondía con algo de timidez, pero al final terminé relajándome; incluso les pregunté lugares y costumbres de algunas ciudades que no había visitado.

Una vez ya terminada la cena, las puertas del salón de baile se abrieron; Carlisle y la señora Anhall abrieron el baile, junto con Esme y el ministro. Al pasar un minuto, sentí que Edward me tomaba de la cintura y agarraba mi otra mano; pasé la otra por sus hombros, mientras sonaba una balada de Amy McDonald, que recordé en ese momento que era escocesa de nacimiento.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó en voz baja -¿no te lo esperabas, verdad?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No... y todavía no sé qué decir- suspiré, relajándome en sus brazos -me siento... no tengo palabras- balbuceé, poniéndome roja de la vergüenza.

Sentí que Edward entrelazaba los dedos de nuestras manos unidas, acercándolos a su corazón. Cerré los ojos, juntando nuestras frentes y meciéndonos al son de la música... hasta que la canción terminó.

-¿Me la prestas?- la voz de mi suegro hizo que saliéramos de nuestra burbuja particular.

-Sólo un baile- Edward se alejó guiñándome un ojo; tomé la mano que Carlisle me ofrecía, empezando a girar.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- me interrogó.

-Muy bien- afirmé contenta -muchas gracias por tus palabras... me he emocionado- confesé nerviosa.

-Ya tenía ganas de brindar públicamente por la boda de mi hijo- me aclaró con una sonrisa divertida -un día, en el futuro, también serás reina de esta tierra- me recordó.

-Pero muy lejano- balbuceé deprisa; al igual que Edward, no me gustaba mucho hablar de eso.

-Ese es vuestro destino- me recordó con cariño -bien; mañana nosotros cuatro volvemos a Londres, pero vosotros os quedáis tres días más, de visita privada- me dijo alegre, cambiando de tema -¿qué te va a llevar a ver mi hijo?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me va la llevar a ver el Lago Ness y toda esa zona; Aberdeen, Saint Andrews, Perth... - empecé a enumerar, haciendo un poco de memoria -también las Islas Orcadas, algunas de ellas- terminé de contarle.

-Te va a encantar; el paisaje es increíble- me dijo.

-Lo poco que he visto me ha encantado- le conté -es todo tan verde... me recuerda mucho a Forks- suspiré con una sonrisa, pero mezclada con un poco de añoranza.

-Te entiendo, es comprensible que eches de menos tu país- me consoló -hacemos todo lo posible porque te sientas cómo en casa; lo estás haciendo muy bien Bella, y poco a poco te irás desenvolviendo con más soltura- me felicitó.

-Ya considero a Inglaterra mi casa; algo así cómo mi segundo hogar- sonrió por mi ocurrencia, mientras seguíamos el ritmo de la canción.

Después de bailar con Jasper, el ministro Anhall y otros invitados, la música tomó un ritmo más movido. Me divertí mucho, bailando con Alice, ante la atenta mirada de nuestros novios. Decidimos descansar un poco del volumen de la música, y de la mano de Edward, nos perdimos unos minutos por los jardines, compartiendo confidencias e impresiones de nuestro segundo viaje oficial juntos y, sobre todo, compartiendo besos y arrumacos... ese era el lugar al que más me gustaba viajar cuándo me besaba... a nuestro paraíso particular.


	41. ¿Vacaciones tranquilas?, ¡ja!

**Hoola mis niñas! Ya estoy por aquí; espero que todas estéis bien, disfrutando de lo que queda del verano... y las que ya no tenéis vacaciones, ánimo y paciencia.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios. Todas sois unos soles.**

**A algunas os debo un privi, ya lo sé... el trece cojo las vacaciones por fin... y ando muy liada en el trabajo, dejando cosas resueltas. Mañana libro, de modo que me pondré a ello.**

**Bien, al tema. Nos acercamos al veintitrés de junio... de modo que estamos en plenos preparativos nupciales. Os aviso, al próximo se van a España, a las celebraciones con el resto de la realeza europea... ya queda muy poquito para la boda... qué nervios!**

**Espero que os guste el capi, un besito y hasta el próximo.**

* * *

_Capítulo 40: ¿Vacaciones tranquilas?, ¡ja!_

**EDWARD PVO**

Nos despedimos de mis padres y de mi hermana y Jazz después del desayuno. Ellos tenían varios compromisos en Londres, y mi hermana y Jazz debían seguir con sus clases y el proyecto de fin de carrera respectivamente. Quería enseñarle a mi niña otras partes de Escocia que no habíamos podido visitar. La miré con una sonrisa mientras daba un beso a mis padres; la visita oficial fue de perlas, y Bella lo había hecho muy bien. Ayer, en la cena de gala, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara... y todo por tenerla a mi lado. Estaba tan guapa con ese vestido azul, y su pelo suelto... nunca la había visto tan emocionada mientras dábamos la mano a la gente apostada en las calles, que le mostró su apoyo y su cariño. Una vez desaparecieron los coches por la verja de palacio, rodeé a Bella con mis brazos, abrazándola por detrás y apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Por fin solos- murmuré contra su oreja, dejando un suave beso debajo de ella. Asintió suspirando, mientras se apoyaba en mí.

-Estos días han sido agotadores... pero a la vez han sido increíbles- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -los escoceses son muy amables y simpáticos-.

-Y te quieren mucho, lo has comprobado- le recordé.

-Me quieren sin conocerme... es apabullante recibir tantas muestras de cariño- confesó con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Cualquiera que te conociera y no te quisiera estaría loco de atar- le contesté. Sentí que negaba con la cabeza.

-No eres objetivo- recalcó con un pequeño resoplido -y ahora- dijo girándose en mis brazos, quedando cara a cara -va siendo hora de qué me des un beso... de esos que Emmet dice que no podemos darnos en público- añadió con voz baja e insinuante, acercando sus labios a los míos... tan suaves y tiernos cómo siempre; tuve que reprimir un gemido al sentir el dulce paso de su lengua por mi labio inferior...pero no pude contenerme.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano me separé de ella, tomándole de la mano y volviendo a nuestro cuarto; una vez allí ataqué su boca sin piedad, pasando mis manos por su costados, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Las curvas de su cuerpo eran una rara y explosiva combinación de sensualidad e inocencia, y eso me volvía loco. Sin deshacer el beso, pude sentir cómo bajaba la cremallera de mi sudadera, deslizando sus manos por mis hombros para quitarla de en medio. Me separé de ella lo justo para poder respirar... y aunque nadie, ni ella misma, tenía más ganas que yo de tumbarla en la cama en esos momentos, no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Bella... no quiero hacerte daño- desde antes de su operación no habíamos estado juntos... y aunque ciertas noches, sobre todo esta última semana, el asunto se había caldeado bastante, tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

-Edward, te necesito... necesito sentirte... además, ya he vuelto a tomar la píldora, y todo ha ido normal este último mes- me recordó; la miré a los ojos, y vi reflejado el deseo y la necesidad que ella también tenía.

Sin decir una sola palabra volví a besarla, invadiendo con mi lengua el dulce manantial de su boca, acariciando cada hueco, sin dejar nada por descubrir; mi niña se apartó de mi cuándo sintió necesidad de respirar, agarrando su camiseta y quitándosela de sopetón. Mi boca volvió a su piel, arañando dulcemente con mis dientes la fina y tersa piel de su cuello. Su gemido de aprobación hizo que agarrara su cintura y la alzara en mis brazos. Sus piernas rodearon mis caderas, y sus manos fueron a mi cuello, escondiendo su carita en él y recorriéndolo con sus labios. Con ella en mis brazos caminé hasta la cama, dónde ambos terminamos tumbados y completamente desnudos en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Sus manos se posaron en mis muslos, atrayéndome hacia ella y creando una excitante y a la vez dolorosa fricción de nuestros sexos.

-Eso se siente... ahhh... sí- gimió en voz alta cuándo mi boca se entretuvo con uno de sus pechos, jugando e incitándolo hasta que su pezón se convirtió en una pequeña piedra. Levanté un momento la vista de sus blancas montañas; tenía los ojos cerrados, y los labios entreabiertos; la imagen de éstos, húmedos e hinchados, me llamaba a gritos, de modo que volví a unir los míos con los suyos, bebiendo de ellos, saciando la sed de deseo que se apoderaba de mi.

Noté que ni novia llevaba sus manos a mis nalgas, apretándolas dulcemente para que me acercara más ella, si eso era posible. Bajé despacio mi boca hasta su escote, pecho y estómago, dejando un reguero de caricias suaves con mi boca. Antes de seguir hacia esa parte de su feminidad, mis vista se posó en la pequeña cicatriz de la operación.

-¿Te duele?, ¿te hago daño?- le pregunté en un susurró. Ella no contestó, pero sentí que agarraba mi cabello, empujando mi cabeza para que tocara de nuevo su piel. Dejé un pequeño beso sobre la diminuta franja rosada, y seguí el camino hasta conseguir mi objetivo.

La sentí pegar un respingo cuándo mi lengua tocó esa protuberancia llena de nervios. Volvió a agarrar mis cabellos, y estampó mi cara entre sus piernas, dónde me entretuve hasta que la sentí estremecerse y soltar gemidos de pura satisfacción. Volví a a subir de nuevo por su cuerpo, repitiendo ese camino de besos que había trazado anteriormente, capturando de nuevo sus labios y ahuecando la palma de mi mano contra su carita.

-Tu sabor me vuelve loco, ¿lo sabes, no?- susurré contra su boca. Su aliento me dejó aturdido cuándo me habló.

-Te quiero dentro de mi, ya... por favor- su dulce y a la vez desesperada súplica encendió aún más mi ya acalorado cuerpo. Me situé entre sus piernas, y de mi garganta brotó un gemido al sentir sus estrechas paredes recibirme gustosa.

-Ohhh... dios- echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y arqueando su cuerpo; salí lentamente para volver a entrar, queriendo expandir al máximo esa maravillosa sensación y calidez de su cuerpo.

-Ahhh... Edward... más rápido, por favor- gimió en mi oído.

-¿No te gusta así?- conseguí preguntarle entre roncos jadeos.

-Sabes que sí... pero no aguantaré mucho más... ahhh...- ese dulce gemido de ella hizo que mandara al garete mi plan inicial; agarrando sus manos y entrelazando nuestros dedos empecé a moverme cómo un loco. Sus gritos y jadeos resonaron en la habitación cuándo ella alcanzó el orgasmo, y no tarde demasiado en seguirla. Caí desplomado en su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Sentí que trazaba círculos en mi espalda, y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de una sensación de paz: poco a poco su corazón fue volviendo a su ritmo normal, y me tumbé de espaldas en la cama, atrayéndola ahora a ella a mis brazos.

-¿Qué piensas?- susurró, con su cara medio escondida en mi pecho. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-En tus gemidos y en tus caras de placer- contesté -es asombroso verte así de descontrolada... y me pone a mil- murmuré divertido, dejando un pequeño beso en su pelo. Sentí un repentino calor en mi pecho, y supe sin duda alguna que se había sonrojado; con mi mano levanté su barbilla, para que me mirara mientras la hablaba.

-No tienes que tener vergüenza a estas alturas, cariño... aunque he de reconocer que adoro esos brotes de inocencia repentina que te dan en estas situaciones- ella negó con un resoplido, volviéndose a acomodar en mi pecho... hasta que ella tomó la palabra.

-Y a mi me encanta esa voz ronca y pasional que pones... te hace aún más sexy de lo que eres- me confesó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

-¿Así que soy sexy?- pregunté con tono pícaro.

-Demasiado para tu propia seguridad... ¿o no oíste los piropos que te gritaban las chicas estos días por las calles?- reí divertido -es verdad... la mayoría de las chicas inglesas entre quince y cuarenta años deben odiarme, voy a casarme con el príncipe de sus sueños- me contestó divertida y resuelta.

-Cuándo llevemos treinta años casados te recordaré tus propias palabras- dije pagado de mi mismo, girando y poniéndome encima suyo de nuevo, recorriendo su cuello con mi nariz, aspirando ese aroma afrutado que siempre tenía su piel.

-Pensaba que ibas a llevarme a conocer el paisaje de Escocia- murmuró con la voz entre cortada.

-Y te voy a llevar... mira- me tumbé a su lado, dejándola poca arriba y deslizando la sábana de su cuerpo, dejando sus pechos y parte de su vientre a la vista -aquí hay dos cimas- ronroneé sobre sus pechos, dejando un suave beso en sus pezones. Ella rió divertida, pero noté que volvía a ponerse nerviosa.

-Y bajando por estas suaves cumbres...- deslicé mis dedos por la parte inferior de sus pechos, llegamos a un prado- hice círculos en su estómago -con un pequeño lago- besé la hendidura de su ombligo...- ella gimió en voz alta, sonriendo complacida.

-Me haces cosquillas...- balbuceó contra mis labios, poniéndose encima mío y enredando nuestras piernas -y ahora... ¿por qué no sigues tu camino hasta el bosque?- su perverso tono de voz me excitó hasta tal extremo, que no pude menos que corresponder a sus deseos.

-Cómo ordene mi princesa- atrape de nuevo sus labios en un demandante beso, volviendo a unir nuestros cuerpos y dejando que la locura y la pasión nos envolviera de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0oo0

Estaba esperando a Bella en el salón de nuestra habitación. a que terminara de arreglarse. Mi vista se posó en una foto de ambos, abrazados y riendo felices enfrente del lago Ness, con el inigualable paisaje escocés de fondo. Aquellos tres días habían pasado demasiado rápido, y los habíamos disfrutado al máximo, visitando distintas ciudades escocesas y enseñándole a mi niña una parte de la que sería su reino, por decirlo de alguna manera. Le encantaron las Islas Orcadas, así como Perth y Aberdeen... y de nuevo los escoceses volvieron a mostrarnos su apoyo y cariño, parándose a hablar con nosotros y deseándonos lo mejor.

Desde que volvimos de Escocia no habíamos parado; entre empezar con el proyecto de fin de carrera, la organización de la boda y los diferentes compromisos que tuvimos esas semanas apenas nos dejaron tiempo para nada más.

Habíamos ido a Liverpool; a un acto en la universidad de Cambridge, a la inauguración de los nuevos astilleros en Bristol; a visitar el pueblo marítimo de Plymouth y desde allí, la Isla de Wight, dónde estaba Osborne House. En ese palacete vivieron varios antepasados míos, a principios y mitad del siglo XIX; mi abuelo lo donó al gobierno, y ahora es un pequeño museo, aparte de que la casa mantiene los muebles y decoración de la época, y está permanentemente abierta al público.

Hoy íbamos a inaugurar la nueva ala pediátrica del Middelesex Hospital, al norte de Londres. En un principio iban a ir mis padres, pero por problemas de agenda al final íbamos mi niña y yo; y ellos se fueron a otro compromiso, acompañados por mi hermana.

Por fin mi novia salió del baño; llevaba un traje pantalón en tonos marrones; la chaqueta tenía un amplio cuello redondo, y se ajustaba divinamente a su cuerpo con una pequeña lazada. Cogió su bolso, acercándose a mi con una sonrisa.

-¿Voy bien?- dio una graciosa vuelta, tropezando con los tacones y aterrizando en mis brazos; intenté disimular la carcajada, pero no pude contenerla.

-No tiene gracia- se cruzó de brazos, poniendo un gracioso puchero.

-No te enfades cariño... es que ha sido muy gracioso- me excusé, rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Si no me extraña que te rías... todavía no consigo averiguar de quién heredé este pésimo sentido del equilibrio- murmuró entre dientes.

-No te enfades- le volví a repetir- además, ¿sabes una cosa?- me acerqué a su oreja- eres mi patosa favorita- ella negó divertida, dejando un pequeño beso en mi cuello -y contestando a la pregunta del principio, estás muy guapa... me encanta cómo te ves con tacones... es sexy- susurré, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias...y ahora vamos, o llegaremos tarde- me recordó. Tomados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia el coche, dónde ya estaban Embry y Emmet, que sostenía la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?; Maguie nos ahorcará por llegar tarde- rodé los ojos, mientras ayudaba a Bella a subir al coche.

-No seas exagerado- le miré arrugando el ceño -¿por qué estás de mal humor?; ¿has discutido con Rose?- negó con la cabeza.

-No, en absoluto... pero que sepas que la pequeña duende me ha vuelto loco esta mañana- bufó.

-¿Y eso?- le pregunté una vez con el coche en marcha.

-Sabes qué se acerca el cumpleaños de tu hermana- Bella y yo asentimos con la cabeza -pues aprovechando que dentro de tres días llegan Ang y Ben con tus padres- miró a Bella -ha decidido que va a celebrar su cumpleaños con todos nosotros- nos explicó.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- preguntó mi niña, mirándole extrañada.

-Me ha tenido de un lado a otro, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los restaurantes de Londres, porque no encontraba ninguno a su gusto; total, que al final se ha quedado con el primero que visitamos, de modo que hemos tenido que volver- nos explicaba -después he tenido que llamar a las discotecas más exclusivas de Londres, preguntando detalles sobre las salas vips- seguía rezongando -y por último, tres horas largas de tiendas, buscando el modelito apropiado- terminó ante la risa incontrolable de Embry, que negaba divertido con la cabeza.

-Vaya... pues si que has estado atareado- le di la razón, ante la divertida mirada de mi novia.

-Parece que lo vamos a pasar bien- dijo animada -antes de cenar vamos al teatro, ¿no?- me preguntó, girando su vista hacia mi.

-Eso tengo entendido, a no ser que haya cambiado de idea- apostillé con una mueca -vamos a ver "El fantasma de la ópera", en el Her Mayestic´s Theatre- les expliqué -dicen que el musical está muy bien-.

-Eso he leído yo también... por cierto, me debes un ballet- dijo con carita de niña buena. Le prometí que iríamos a ver "Coppelia"... pero con la operación no pudo ser.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente... pero la temporada es muy larga hasta noviembre; te prometo que iremos a ver alguno- me tomó de la mano, dándole un ligero apretón.

-¿Vendréis al cumpleaños de mi hermana, no?- le pregunté de nuevo a mi amigo.

-Por supuesto... después de darme vueltas cómo un tiovivo lo menos que podía hacer era invitarme- dijo burlón -vamos Ang y Ben, la homenajeada y Jazz, obviamente... y nosotros cuatro-.

-¿No se te hace raro quedarte aquí en vacaciones y no ir a Windsor?- me interrogó mi niña.

-Un poco extraño si es... el año pasado tampoco fui- recordé cómo hace un año, por estas mismas fechas, llevaba más de tres meses sin verla... era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Este año decidimos quedarnos en Londres; teníamos que decidir muchas cosas acerca de la boda, ir concretando asuntos y detalles; además, Bella y las chicas tenían las pruebas de los vestidos, de modo que mejor estábamos aquí; además, así podríamos enseñarles la cuidad a Ang y Ben. Sólo mi padre y Charlie se irían un par de días o tres a cazar a Windsor, pero ellos dos solos.

Seguimos escuchando las protestas de Emmet hasta que llegamos al hospital. En la puerta nos esperaban el director, gerentes y varios facultativos del área de pediatría. Nos saludaron y pasamos al interior del edificio, llegando a la nueva área en pocos minutos; la zona estaba acordonada, y observé qué había mucha gente, tanto trabajadores cómo pacientes. Nada más aparecer por allí, una niña le dio un pequeño ramo de flores a mi novia, que lo recibió con una sonrisa y charlando con la pequeña unos instantes.

Fui directo al atril que habían instalado a un lado de la placa conmemorativa de la inauguración. Bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, y la sonrisa de ánimo y apoyo que me dedicaba mi prometida, empecé con el pequeño discurso que había preparado. Justo al terminar la última palabra, la gente aplaudió, y un poco sonrojado de la vergüenza, descubrí la placa, quedando oficialmente inaugurado el edificio.

De la mano de mi niña, y acompañados por el director y los distintos jefes especialistas, recorrimos las instalaciones, escuchando las explicaciones acerca de la funcionalidad del edificio y todos los equipos nuevos que habían incorporado. Llegamos a la planta de neonatos, y la vista de mi novia de posó en los pequeños bebés que dormían en las incubadoras. Me fijé que uno de ellos estaba lleno de vías y tubos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Bella se acercó al cristal, mirando a la niña.

-Nació prematura, y sus pulmones todavía no están desarrollados- nos explicó uno de los médicos.

-¿Y todos estos aparatos la ayudan a ello?- inquirí curioso, señalando las máquinas.

-Así es; le ayudan a respirar y a la vez a desarrollar sus pulmones- nos aclaró.

-Qué pequeñita es- me susurró Bella con una sonrisa, tocando su manita a través del cristal.

-Sí, apenas cabe en la palma de la mano- le dí la razón. Un poco apartados había una pareja con un niño en brazos, y nos acercamos a saludarles.

-De modo que mañana se van a casa- le medio preguntó mi niña, después de que nos contaran su historia.

-Así es; nuestro hijo ya está recuperado- afirmó el orgulloso padre con una sonrisa. Bella le acariciaba la manita al bebé, que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Quiere cogerlo?- la madre se lo tendió. Bella la miró asombrada, pero enseguida apareció una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ilusionada. La madre afirmó con la cabeza, y Bella me tendió un momento el ramo de flores que le habían dado, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos; se removió un poco, abriendo la boca pero sin despertarse de su sueño.

-Qué cosita... no pesa nada- me dijo acariciando una de las manitas del bebé, que sobresalía por la manta.

Me quedé embobado viendo la imagen de Bella con un bebé en brazos; nunca la había imaginado así, era muy tierna... mi mente voló al día en el que el niño o niña que sostuviera en sus brazos fuera el nuestro.

-Es muy guapo- le dijo Bella mientras se lo devolvía; charlamos unos minutos más con ellos, hasta que tuvimos que seguir con el recorrido.

-Te quedaba muy bien el niño- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble tener algo tan frágil y chiquitín en brazos- me confesó con complicidad. Llegamos a la planta de oncología pediátrica... y lo que vimos allí nos dejó de piedra; impresionaba mucho ver a niños tan enfermos. Paramos en una sala que tenían habilitada cómo sala de juegos. Bella se agachó entre dos niños que estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa.

-Hola- les saludó con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, la princesa- la niña debía tener unos seis años; llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, pero también tenía una gran sonrisa puesta en su cara. Yo me agaché al lado del niño.

-Hola campeón-.

-Hola- el niño tendría unos diez años, y era muy simpático.

-¿Cómo os llamaís?- les pregunté a ambos.

-Yo Anthony; y ella es Mary- señaló a la pequeña, que le sacó graciosamente la lengua.

-Os llamáis cómo nosotros- les explicó Bella -su segundo nombre es Anthony- me señaló -y el mío Marie- le dijo a la niña.

-¿De verdad?- la pequeña abrió los ojos por la sorpresa -no lo sabía-.

-Pues así es... ¿qué estás dibujando?- le pregunté a la niña; Bella y yo nos agachamos a ver el papel.

-Sois vosotros- nos explicó; era una pareja vestidos de novios.

-Qué bonito; ¿me lo regalas?- la niña asintió a la petición de mi novia, y se inclinó para terminarlo, con la ayuda de Bella. De mientras yo hablé con el pequeño.

-La próxima semana me voy a casa- me contó orgulloso.

-Eso es estupendo- le felicité.

-¿Y sabes lo primero que haré nada más salir del hospital?- negué con la cabeza -quiero ir a Anfield Road- dijo ilusionado.

-A ver un partido del Liverpool- terminé la frase por él -a mi también me gusta mucho el fútbol- le confesé en voz baja -pero soy del Chelsea-. Me miró con los ojos cómo platos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser del Chelsea?- me reprochó divertido -la defensa que tiene les falla cada dos por tres... y tenéis que fichar un extremo izquierdo- me dijo. Reí divertido, en verdad el crío entendía de fútbol. Estuvimos un rato más con ellos, hasta que la pequeña terminó el dibujo. Le dimos un beso a la niña, y yo choqué la mano del chaval. Cuándo Bella le dio un beso al niño, se puso rojo como un tomate.

-A Anthony le gustas- le susurró la pequeña a mi novia, riendo divertida.

-¡No es cierto, pequeñaja!- chilló el niño, rojo de la vergüenza. Nos despedimos de sus padres, que nos agradecieron el haber estado unos minutos con los niños, y proseguimos nuestro recorrido. Ya en el coche, noté a Bella triste.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?- interrogué preocupado.

-Me ha impresionado ver a pequeños tan enfermos; el ala de oncología infantil es terrible- meditó en voz alta, y con pena en su voz.

-Sí, es muy duro y muy injusto... un niño enfermo es una de las cosas más tristes que te puedes encontrar- le dí la razón mientras ella se apoyaba en mi, dejando su cabeza en mi hombro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones, y con ella la familia de Bella y nuestros amigos. Ang y Ben estaban muy intimidados por venir a nuestra casa, y muy cortados cuándo conocieron a mis padres. Pero en seguida cogieron confianza y enseguida se les pasó la timidez.

-Nunca pensé que estaría aquí- decía Ben; estábamos en los jardines, dando un paseo. Íbamos los cuatros, junto con mi hermana, Jazz, Emmet y Rose. Las chicas iban delante nuestro.

-No es para tanto- me encogí de hombros, ante la estupefacta mirada de Ben, que me miraba alucinado.

-Créeme... cambiaría el apartamento que compartimos Ang y yo en la facultad de Los Ángeles por una sola se las habitaciones que tienes aquí- me respondió entre dientes, pero a la vez divertido -sobre todo el cuarto de los videojuegos- sonrió malicioso, al igual que yo.

-Deberíamos empezar a alquilar la famosa sala de los videojuegos- dijo Jazz divertido -sacaríamos un pastón-.

Entre risas aparecimos los ocho en el comedor, para la cena. Ya estaban allí nuestros padres y la abuela, esperándonos.

-La casa nunca había estado tan concurrida a no ser que fuera un acto oficial- expresaba contento Carlisle.

-Ahhh... la juventud... que época tan estupenda- decía mi madre con nostalgia.

-Sip... qué tiempos- dijo a su vez mi padre.

-Vamos... todavía somos unos chavales- dijo con una gran sonrisa el padre de mi novia.

-Siento decírtelo Charles... cada día estás más calvo y con más arrugas- soltó la abuela tan pancha, mirándole con una ceja arqueada. Bella y yo nos miramos conteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa... empezaba la batalla dialéctica.

-Tampoco estoy tan mayor- rezongó mi suegro cual niño pequeño -dime qué hombre de cuarenta y tres años tiene una hija de veintiuno y a dos meses de casarse- la retó.

-Conozco a unos cuántos... y si no hubieras dejado a Renne, que en gloria esté, embarazada, no te vas de casa hasta los cuarenta, por lo menos- le apuntó con la cuchara en un gesto amenazante.

-Gracias por airear las intimidades familiares, mamá- le agradeció mosqueado.

-Papá... hasta yo sabía que mamá se casó embarazada, no me pilla de sorpresa- le contestó mi prometida tan tranquila, sirviendo agua en los vasos.

-¿De verdad lo sabías?- inquirió su padre curioso. Mi novia asintió.

-Mamá me lo contó- le explicó cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No es ningún pecado, jefe Swan- le dijo Emmet con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lo ves, Charles?- le indicó su madre- eres demasiado quejica y conservador... hasta yo soy más moderna que tú- le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Mi suegro suspiró con paciencia, dando por terminado el tema.

-Y bien, ¿cómo van los preparativos?- interrogó Sue.

-Bien; mañana hablaremos con el joyero, decidiremos la decoración de la iglesia y de las mesas... -empezó a enumerar Bella.

-El ramo de novia- le recordó Rosalie.

-Eso también... y mañana hablaremos con Maguie y Zafrina sobre los actos previos- terminó de explicar mi niña.

-Finalmente, la cena de gala será la noche anterior a la boda- expliqué a mis suegros -el día de mi cumpleaños prefiero pasarlo tranquilo... además creo que tendremos uno de esos actos... y ensayo en la catedral- les dije.

-¿Quién os va a casar?- interrogó Ang con curiosidad.

-El Arzobispo de Canterbury; también estarán en la ceremonia varios obispos y el padre Conelly, el capellán de palacio- le explicó mi novia.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue el día- dijo mi hermana, ante la divertida mirada de todos, a lo que Rose y Ang estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Bailarás el vals, verdad?- mi novia miró a la abuela sosteniendo el tenedor en el aire.

-No lo había pensado- le dijo -y no sé bailarlo muy bien- suspiró con paciencia.

-Por eso no hay problema... tenemos al maestro perfecto- le contestó mi hermana, pagada de si misma. Mi novia me miró, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sé bailarlo... pero no se refiere a mi- le aclaré.

-Vaya... de modo que me toca ser profesor- dijo mi padre divertido -tranquila Bella, una sola clase conmigo y saldrás bailando el vals cómo si hubieses nacido para ello-.

-Presumido- mi madre rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco se bailarlo... y el padrino debe bailar con la novia- meditó mi suegro en voz alta.

-No me extraña que no sepas... tienes el sentido del ritmo de una lechuza... es decir... ninguno- contestó su madre, sirviéndose más salsa de queso. La mesa explotó en risas, ante el bochorno de mi suegro.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, querida- mi suegro fulminaba a su mujer con la mirada.

-Charlie... siento decírtelo, pero la abuela Swan tiene razón- le explicó entre carcajadas.

-Podrías enseñarle a bailar el vals a él también- apuntó Emmet a mi padre, que lo miraba con ambas cejas alzadas.

-¡Eso, eso!- animó Ben, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-La verdad que sería un poema verles- decía Esme divertida.

-Y una imagen única... pagaría por ver ese momentazo gay- resolvió la abuela con una sonrisa satisfecha. Carlisle y mi suegro se miraban sin saber qué decir, mientras que el resto seguíamos riéndonos.

-Parece que ahora también me toca a mi ser el blanco de la abuela- decía mi padre, medio riéndose.

-Bienvenido a la familia Swan, querido Carlisle- objetó la abuela, con una sonrisa satisfecha, ante las carcajadas del resto de los comensales.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y entre momentos divertidísimos, gracias a la querida e inigualable abuela. Al día siguiente fuimos con Ben y Ang a enseñarles un poco la ciudad, y por la tarde estuvimos en casa tranquilos, hasta la hora de arreglarnos para el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Nos había dado órdenes taxativas acerca de la vestimenta, por lo menos a los chicos; según ella, elegantes pero a la vez informales.

Estaba poniéndome la chaqueta del traje, cuándo Bella salió del vestidor, con los zapatos en la mano. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros de raso, con un top de tirantes anchos de seda blanca, y una altísimas sandalias negras en la mano.

-¿Crees que Alice considerará ésto elegante pero a la vez informal?- protesté con una mueca de paciencia. Llevaba un traje negro y camisa azul oscura, sin corbata y con los primeros botones desabrochados. Mi novia sonrió divertida, mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Estás muy bien- me dijo, poniéndome bien el cuello. Observé que llevaba los pendientes que le regalé en Italia, junto con varios brazaletes de plata rígidos, y su ya inseparable anillo de compromiso.

Se puso una chaqueta corta que apenas le cubría los brazos, y salimos al encuentro de nuestros amigos, que ya estaban esperándonos en el hall de entrada. Todos iban más o menos cómo yo, y las chicas iban arregladas pero casuales.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y la abuela, y salimos rumbo al teatro. Mi hermana había reservado un palco exclusivamente para los ocho. Llegamos cuándo apagaron las luces, de modo que apenas nos reconocieron. Después de que la función terminara, nos dirigimos al restaurante, dónde nos acomodaron en un pequeño comedor privado. Los comensales se nos quedaron mirando, alertados por el follón de los fotógrafos, que sin saber cómo, nos siguieron.

-¿Os ha gustado el musical?- nos preguntó mi hermana, una vez tuvimos el plato de comida enfrente de la mesa.

-A mi me ha encantado- expresó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-Y a mi; es la primera vez que veía uno- dijo mi novia.

-Ha estado genial; también está en EEUU; en Broadway ha tenido unas críticas excelentes- añadió Ben, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

-No ha estado mal- meditó Emmet en voz alta -pero lo mejor viene después de la cena- movió sugestivamente las cejas.

-Está encantado de ir a esa discoteca... verás cuándo se ponga a bailar- le susurré a mi niña, tomándola de la mano.

-Todavía recuerdo la celebración de las bodas de plata de mis padres- sonrió divertida Ángela -nunca había visto a nadie bailar al son de los Beach Boys con tanta pasión-.

-¿No tienes fotos?; debió ser todo un espectáculo- se medio burló Jasper.

-Para tu información, excelencia- le contestó el aludido con retintín -soy muy sexy bailando; lo dice mi novia- miró a Rose esperando un poco de ayuda.

-Eso no incluye tu baile a lo fiebre de sábado noche- le respondió resuelta. Ahogué la carcajada, tapándome con la servilleta.

-Gracias por tu apoyo moral, Eddie- dijo con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

La cena siguió su curso, hablando de varios temas y brindado por el veintidós cumpleaños de mi hermana, que incluso apagó las velas de una pequeña tarta. Una vez terminamos, el encargado se despidió de nosotros, agraciéndonos el haber venido. Los coches nos esperaron en la entrada trasera, y salimos rumbo a Ministry of Sound, situado en Gaun Street, una de las discotecas más grandes y exclusivas de Londres. Había una cola tremenda para entrar, pero al tener reservado una de las salas vip del piso superior, entramos por una puerta lateral, dónde estaban apostados varios periodistas. Observé cómo Seth y Jake paraban a Emmet y Jasper, hablando con ellos unos segundos. Parecieron agradecerles algo, y una vez instalados en torno a una mesa, le pregunté a Emmet que sucedía. No le dio tiempo a responder, cuándo escuchamos una chirriante y estruendosa voz que discutía acaloradamente con los guardas del acceso a la zona vip.

-¡Dejadme pasar, idiotas!; ¿acaso no sabéis que soy familia de los príncipes?- Tanya se abrió paso a empujones, tambaleándose por la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima.

-Eso era lo que te iba a contar- refunfuñó mi amigo entre dientes.

-Pero mira... hip... quién está aquí- apenas se la entendía nada, y las pintas que llevaba eran todo un show.

-Lárgate ahora mismo- la seria y profunda voz de Emmet resonó por encima de la música.

-El gorila defiende a su jefe- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Quil y Embry se adentraron el la sala, dispuestos a hacerla salir.

-Por tu culpa- se dirigió a mi novia, que permanecía a mi lado, tomada de mi mano -y la tuya- me señaló -mi tío ha perdido muchos negocios importantes- nos acusó, con la cara roja de la ira. La gente que pasaba por allí nos miraba curiosos; menos mal que con la música no se enteraban de lo que decía.

-Vete a dormir la mona; no dices más que tonterías- contestó Rosalie, encarándola.

-La novia del gorila- dijo ella maliciosa -¿cuánto te paga la Casa real por mantener la boca cerrada?-.

-Más te vale qué te marches ahora mismo de aquí; no estás en condiciones de quejarte, ni tú ni tus tíos- le dije enfadado y molesto.

-Vete y no nos amargues la velada, querida prima- le soltó mi hermana, roja del enfado.

-La pija y esnob princesa Alice se ofende... qué lástima- se burló Tanya, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Se acabó- dijo Jasper, acompañado de Quil, Embry y uno de los encargados de seguridad.

-¿Les está molestando?- preguntó el fornido muchacho. Asentí con la cabeza, y Embry y el mismo encargado la tomaron de los brazos, sacándola de allí; más que sacarla, iban empujando de ella, ya que estaba muy borracha y apenas se tenía en pie.

-¡Soltadme brutos!- se revolvía entre los musculosos hombres, de modo que poco podía hacer. Una vez se alejaron con ella, mi niña respiró aliviada, abrazándose a mi.

-Menos mal que la cosa no ha pasado a mayores- dijo con un suspiro satisfecho.

-No sabía lo que decía... sino hubiera estado bebida no se hubiera atrevido a decirnos nada- bufó mi hermana.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Ben, todavía un poco sorprendido. Mi hermana les contó más o menos la historia, quedándose ambos alucinados.

-No debe salir una palabra de aquí- le suplicó mi novia a su amiga.

-Tranquila por eso Bella- le aseguró ésta. Afortunadamente, la noche transcurrió sin ningún incidente más; las chicas bailaron cómo nunca, mientras nosotros seguíamos en torno a la mesa, conversando animadamente. De reojo miraba a mi niña, bailando con ganas. Puede que no supiera bailar el vals... pero ese movimientos de caderas que se traía provocó que el pequeño principito despertara, estaba tan sexy y guapa...

Giré de nuevo la cara hacia mis amigos, intentando volver un poco a la normalidad, cosa que no fue posible, ya que las chicas se acercaron, y Bella se sentó encima mío.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- le pregunté rodeando su cintura.

-Muy bien- replicó contenta -y mi pequeño Eddie parece que también- me susurró con un tono de voz demasiado sensual, pasando los brazos por mi cuello. Sonreí malicioso, acercándola a mi.

-Bailas demasiado bien... - le respondí, sintiendo cómo mi pequeño amigo se apretaba contra sus nalgas.

-Pues tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa- susurró contra mis labios, juntándolos con los suyos y besándome lenta y suavemente.

-Ya estamos- la voz de Emmet nos hizo terminar el beso, y mi prometida puso un dulce puchero de indignación.

-¿Por qué a ellos no les dices nada?- interrogué señalando a mi hermana y a Jazz, que se besaban con ganas. Nuestro amigo se encogió de hombros.

-Es más divertido meterse con el príncipe de Gales- resolvió con una divertida mueca.

-Calla y ven a bailar un rato- su novia tiró de él, haciendo que se levantara... empezaba el espectáculo; no entendía cómo siendo tan grande, podía moverse tan ligero en una pista de baile.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, decidimos retirarnos. Nada más pararon los coches en la puerta, tomé a Bella en brazos, subiendo a nuestra habitación. Mi novia rió por mi impaciencia, hasta que la deposité en nuestra cama.

-Alguien está impaciente- dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Y qué lo digas- contesté quitándome la chaqueta y tumbándome encima de ella, besando esa boca que tan loco me traía y perdiéndonos en un mundo dónde sólo estábamos ella y yo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, mis pies se resintieron de los altísimos tacones que me puse la noche anterior. Por suerte, sólo estaba cansada, ya que sólo me bebí una copa, al igual que Edward y el resto. Aunque saliéramos de marcha, no me iba a arriesgar a beber nada más, con la prensa encima de nosotros... el único que volvió un poco perjudicado fue Emmet... así que hoy no contábamos con ni siquiera verle un pelo de la cabeza. Estaba en la ducha, dejando el agua correr por mis músculos, cuándo sentí una suaves y conocidas manos rodearme por detrás. Me giré lentamente, encontrándome con una vista estupenda... el fuerte pecho de mi novio.

-¿No me invitas?- murmuró en mi oído y acariciándome la espalda.

-Estabas dormido... por cierto, buenos días- alcé la cabeza, para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Buenos días mi niña- contestó, abrazándose a mi y mojándose él también.

-Nunca habíamos probado esto de la ducha compartida... puede estar bien- susurró malicioso.

-¿Todavía quieres más ejercicio?- pregunté haciéndome la niña buena -pensé que anoche tuvimos de sobra-.

-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti- su aliento en mi cara hizo que cerrara los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso salvaje y ansioso. Agarró mis nalgas, subiéndome a su cintura y apoyándome en la pared.

-Ayer te movías de una forma... uffsss... ¿dónde has aprendido a bailar así?- preguntó sobre mi cuello.

-Puede que no haya salido mucho de marcha... pero alguna que otra vez sí lo he hecho- le respondí, abrazándome a su cuello y besándolo suavemente. Noté que mi pequeño principito estaba listo para el combate; la fricción que había entre nuestros sexos hizo que arqueara la espalda, exponiendo mis pechos para él. De un rápido movimiento me embistió lentamente, haciéndome bajar en torno a su erección.

-Ahhh... dios... se siente bien- murmuré cerrando los ojos y echando mi cabeza para atrás. Su fuerza hizo que sostenerme pareciera coser y cantar.

-Eres deliciosa- su aliento y saliva chocaron contra mis pechos, a los que dedicaba besos y lamidas por doquier.

-Más Edward... más fuerte- balbuceé con la voz entrecortada y respirando con dificultad. Atendió a mi petición, y sus embestidas pasaron a llevar un ritmo atroz; el sudor que traspasaba nuestra piel se mezclaba con el agua que caía de la ducha, y envueltos en una nube de vapor, hicimos el amor de la forma más salvaje pero a la vez tierna, cómo nunca lo habíamos hecho.

-Bella..- beso- ahhh... sí... -beso – eres tan estrecha- murmuró sobre mis pechos, masajeándolos con su aliento.

-No aguanto Edward- conseguí decirle entre jadeos -me... ¡ohhh dios!, ¡me voy!- mi cuerpo sufrió una fuerte sacudida, y un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, y sentí a mi novio estremecerse entre mis brazos, soltando un ronco gemido. Aún encima suyo, me desplomé encima de él, abrazando su cuello y cerrando mis ojos. El agua tibia seguía cayendo de la ducha, y ayudó a que mis entumecidos músculos se descontrajesen. Sentí que con delicadeza me posaba en el suelo, pero sin dejar que saliera de la prisión de sus brazos.

-Ha sido increíble- murmuré, todavía jadeante. Sentí que besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

-Demasiado increíble... gracias por hacer realidad una de mis fantasías- susurró en mi oído, dejando un pequeño beso debajo de él. Me aparté un poco para mirarle a la cara.

-Nunca me lo habías contado... que ésto era una de tus fantasías- medité con una pequeña sonrisa -lo tendré presente- resolví satisfecha.

Entre sonrisas cómplices y caricias terminamos nuestra placentera ducha, y nos encaminamos al comedor. Allí estaban Ang y Ben, acompañados de Sue, Esme y la abuela.

-Buenos días- saludaron a coro.

-Buenos días a todos- contesté sentándome al lado de mi amiga.

-Buenos días- saludó también Edward, cogiendo la cafetera y sirviéndose una buena taza de café. Me hizo una seña, y también acerqué mi taza para que me pusiera también.

-¿Alice y Jasper?- pregunté en general.

-Deben estar durmiendo todavía- me explicó Esme.

-Por Emmet y Rosalie ni pregunto- murmuró divertido mi novio, ante la risa de Ben.

-¿Papá y Carlisle ya se han ido a cazar?-.

-Esta mañana temprano; no regresan hasta pasado mañana- contestó Sue; asentí, ahogando un pequeño bostezo.

-Noches alegres, mañanas tristes- observó divertida la abuela.

-¿Cómo fue anoche?- le contamos a Esme lo sucedido en la discoteca con su sobrina; rodaba los ojos, siseando cabreada.

-Menos mal que se la llevaron; estaba como una cuba- expresó mi amiga, con una mueca de enfado. En eso estábamos, cuándo Sam apareció por el comedor, con la prensa en la mano.

-Deduzco que la fiesta fue bien- nos enseñó varios ejemplares, en los que salíamos los ocho a la salida del teatro, a la salida del restaurante... incluso varias en la discoteca; pero estaban demasiado oscuras y borrosas.

Los cuatro nos reímos un poco de las fotos; por suerte, no había ninguna comprometedora. Ang leyó en voz alta la columna semanal que Víctor Zimman escribía para el Daily Thelegraph.

-_La realeza se divierte – _llevaba por título -_parece ser que la monarquía es más moderna de lo que nos imaginábamos; ayer fuimos testigos de cómo ocho jóvenes, varios de ellos vinculados a la Casa real, dejaban de serlo por unas horas, para disfrutar de una velada y celebrar el cumpleaños de su alteza real, la Princesa Alice de Gran Bretaña. Acompañada por su inseparable Duque de Norfolk, su hermano, su futura cuñada y dos parejas amigas, la hija pequeña de los reyes celebró su cumpleaños en la intimidad. _

_¿Dónde han quedado esas celebraciones palaciegas, grandiosas e impresionantes, dignas del cumpleaños de un miembro de la realeza?; ¿acaso la Casa real sacará toda la artillería para la boda del Príncipe de Gales y la americana de sus desvelos?... ¿estaremos a la altura de otros países europeos en lo que a bodas reales se refiere?... y lo más importante... ¿estamos preparados para tener la primera reina nacida americana...?- _terminó de leer mi amiga, con una mueca de desacuerdo.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos, suspirando con paciencia. Mi abuela fruncía el ceño, al igual que Sue.

-Este hombre... siempre igual- murmuraba resignado Sam.

-Ni caso, no merece la pena- dijo Esme haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-Que yo sepa; Alice no quiso celebración oficial por su cumpleaños- medio pregunté a Edward y Esme.

-Así es... si el señor Zimman se informase un poco...- mi novio dejó la frase inconclusa, siseando molesto.

-Payaso- dijo la abuela -espero tenerle delante un día, y poder decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a ese cantamañanas- rezongaba cabreada.

-Así se habla abuela- la jaleó orgulloso Ben.

-Este tipo todavía no conoce a Margaret Beatrice Swan- seguía refunfuñando mi abuelita. Después del desayuno, Ang y Ben se quedaron un rato con Alice y Jasper, que por fin se habían despegado del colchón; nosotros nos quedamos un rato con Esme Sue y la abuela, estudiando los bocetos que nos había dejado la casa de joyería que trabajaba para la familia real. En uno había varios diseños de anillos, y en otros dos distintos bocetos del nuevo anagrama de los Príncipes de Gales. Era un pequeño broche para las señoras, y para los hombres un alfiler de corbata, que los Príncipes de Gales regalaban personalmente a distintas personalidades y amigos.

-¿Cual te gusta?- le pregunté a Edward, después de un buen rato de estudio.

-Éste- señaló uno de la parte superior de la hoja -y estos dos- añadió, cogiendo el otro folio.

-A mi éste- coincidíamos en uno; no era muy grande, y debajo de la corona del Príncipe de Gales, estaban nuestras iniciales enlazadas.

-Ya era hora de que alguien cambiara- dijo Esme divertida -las tres plumas debajo de la corona son espantosas- protestó divertida. Las letras estaban hechas con pequeños diamantes, al igual que la corona, que además, llevaba pequeños zafiros y rubíes.

-Entonces éste es el elegido- resolvió Edward -ambos coincidimos-. Quería dar algunos justo antes de la boda, para que esas personas se lo pusieran ese día.

Los anillos fue lo siguiente. Había de todos los diseños, de oro amarillo, oro blanco, oro rosa, platino, combinaciones de varios tonos de oro, labrados, lisos... no sabía por dónde tirar.

-¿Qué opinas?- interrogué a mi prometido-

-Pues no lo sé; todos son bonitos- se encogió de hombros. Me fijé en uno de los diseños; era liso, y era combinación de dos oros; amarillo, blanco y de nuevo amarillo, formando bandas.

-Éste está bien- le propuse -no es tan soso cómo el de toda la vida, pero a la vez es discreto y sencillo- se lo enseñé también a Sue y Esme, que dieron su aprobación.

-Es original- dijo Edward, pensativo -entonces no se hable más, este será- Esme llamó a Zafrina, para que llevara los modelos a la joyería y encargarlos. Ayer el propio dueño de la joyería Garrard, con la que habitualmente trabajaba la Casa real desde hace dos siglos, nos trajo personalmente los diseños, y de paso nos midieron el dedo.

Después de comer, dejamos a los chicos en el famoso salón de videojuegos, y en varios coches salimos hacia el estudio de Jane O´Cadagan, en el centro de Londres. Íbamos las chicas, la abuela, Sue y Esme. Por suerte, y aunque la el portal estaba llena de fotógrafos, accedimos al interior del edificio por el garaje. La simpática chica nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, acomodándonos en un salón y sirviéndonos café. Después de charlar un rato con ella, pasamos a la parte interesante. Primero les probaron el vestido a Ang y Rose... estaban muy guapas, y el vestido acentuaba sus curvas. Era de un color que tanto a Ang cómo Rosalie les favorecía. Los únicos cambios que hicieron fueron la chaquetilla y la forma del escote... y llegó mi turno.

Me subí a una especie de pedestal, con ropa interior, y entre Jane y una de sus empleada trajeron mi vestido. Esbocé una sonrisa al ver la seda color perla. Todavía no estaba acabado, pero ya tenía la forma básica.

Al mirarme al espejo, me sentí una princesa de cuento, era increíble... pero Sue, Esme y la abuela no estaban muy convencidas.

-Tiene que ser más ajustado de aquí- la abuela, ayudada por Rose, se levantó, poniéndose a mi lado y llevando sus manos a mi cintura; pequé un respingo por el toque. Estudié un momento lo que decía la buena mujer, y la verdad quedaba mejor cómo ella decía.

-Y las mangas un poco más cortas no estaría mal- propuso la propia Jane. Después de un pequeño debate y de Jane pusiera mil y un alfileres a lo largo del vestido, la prueba concluyó, quedando en vernos dentro de un mes para la próxima.

Cómo terminamos antes de lo previsto, Edward y yo decidimos salir a dar una vuelta con Ang y Ben por Londres. Alice estaba muy cansada, y Rosalie subió a ver cómo estaba Emmet. Fuimos los cuatro en nuestro coche, seguidos en otro por los escoltas.

-Es una ciudad fascinante- decía Ang, mirando admirada la Torre de Londres a través de la ventanilla.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer; terminar la carrera y mudaros aquí- le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No creas, en verdad es para pensárselo- decía Ben a su lado. Edward fue explicándoles un poco los monumentos y la historia de ellos... hasta que llegamos a un edificio blanco enorme, con una pequeña escalinata y la puerta franqueada por columnas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó nuestro amigo.

-En St. Paul- contestó mi novio. Ang nos miró sorprendida.

-Es impresionante- murmuró admirada -¿podemos entrar?-. Miré a Edward, que asintió con la cabeza. Habló por el móvil con Quil, y llevó el coche a una de las calles laterales; al cabo de un cuarto de hora, nos hizo una seña para que bajáramos. El deán de la catedral nos esperaba en una pequeña puerta.

-No sabíamos que vendrían hoy- nos saludó con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no molestemos; sólo queríamos echar un vistazo- se excusó mi novio.

-Al contrario alteza; además, ya hace media hora que cerramos al público, así estarán más tranquilos- nos hizo pasar, y desembocamos en una de las invisibles puertas que se encontraban en medio del pasillo, en la pequeña glorieta que había en medio del pasillo. Las luces todavía estaban encendidas.

-Tienes un recorrido largo- me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa, estudiando la longitud del pasillo.

-Tenemos- le recordé -tú también lo harás conmigo-.

-Las cúpulas son una maravilla- decía Ben, mirando al techo. Tomé a Edward de la mano, dirigiéndonos al altar mayor, dónde nos casaríamos. Era de mármol blanco, y estaba franqueado por dos columnas doradas.

-¿La familia estará cerca?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Me imagino que a los laterales- me señaló con la mano -hay sitio de sobra para ello- me aclaró -mira, si te das la vuelta, se ve el coro- me señaló. Nada más girarme, alcé la vista, tal y cómo el me explicó.

-Hablando del coro... ¿qué hay de la música?- interrogué.

-Todo hablado y cerrado- me informó -el coro y la orquesta de la catedral son los que tocarán y cantarán- me explicó -dirigidos por el director de orquesta de Covent Garden-.

-¿De verdad?; ¿y el de aquí?- pregunté extrañada.

-Ese día justamente no está en Londres- me aclaró -sino sería él, por supuesto-.

-Vaya, qué casualidad- medité en voz alta. Avanzamos un poco por el pasillo, viendo las capillas laterales y las reformas que se estaban haciendo, para el día de nuestra boda.

-¿Sabes que no te esperaré en el altar?- me preguntó malicioso mi novio; fruncí el ceño, extrañada por su pregunta.

-¿No?- mi prometido negó con la cabeza, explicándome.

-El protocolo manda que te espere ahí- me señaló dónde empezaba la primera fila de los bancos -y que hagamos juntos el pequeño trozo de recorrido que queda- me aclaró -en los ensayos nos enteraremos mejor- me tranquilizó. Asentí pensativa; haría la mayor parte del recorrido con mi padre, y los últimos metro junto a él. Acompañados del deán, visitamos la cripta, dónde había enterrados varios personajes históricos ingleses, cómo el Duque de Wellintong o el almirante Nelson.

Después de despedirnos de él, y de que nos acompañara a la puerta, salimos de nuevo rumbo al palacio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana pasó deprisa, y sin darnos cuenta ya despedíamos a mi familia y a Ang y Ben, que debían volver a clases.

-La próxima vez que te vea será ya para las celebraciones de la boda- me dijo cómplice mientras me abrazaba. Asentí contenta... ya quedaba menos. Después de despedirnos de todos, abracé a mi padre.

-En un mes estaremos de regreso, y ya no nos iremos- me recordó.

-Lo sé... os estaremos esperando- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos, mientras observábamos a los coches salir por la verja de seguridad. Suspiré, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Se acabaron las vacaciones- medité con un pequeño suspiro -y apenas hemos parado quietos-.

-Han sido un poco ajetreadas- me dio la razón, dejando un beso en mi sien. Asentí en silencio... ¿alguien dijo que tendríamos unas vacaciones tranquilas?... ¡ja!.


	42. Encajando en el puzzle

**Hoola mis niñas! llego un poco tarde, pero he tenido algunos problemillas familiares esta semana; por suerte, nada grave...**

**ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Ya era hora, no, lo puedo creer. Me voy al pueblo este fin de semana... pero antes tenía que dejaros el capítulo.**

**Gracias por los comments, alertas y favoritos... no sabéis la ilusión que me hace que os esté gustando la historia.**

**Laura love twilight: el correo no sale, por seguridad... pero te contesto desde aquí... normalmente actualizo una vez a la semana, y si puedo, más. **

**Gab: algo de eso hay... pero no exactamente así... ya lo leerás, ajjajaj...**

**Bien... al lío. Bella va a conocer a la realeza europea... veremos que tal les va. A las que vivís en Madrid, perdonadme si fallo en la localización de los sitios... lo he intentado... Cómo siempre, nombres de los miembros de la realeza cambiados.**

**Id calentando motores... otro capi más... y nos vamos de boda!**

**Próximo capítulo: Vísperas de boda.**

**Un besazo enorme, buen finde y nos seguimos leyendo!**

* * *

_Capítulo 41: Encajando en el puzzle_

La cuenta atrás para nuestra boda pasaba ante nuestros ojos sin apenas darnos cuenta. Más de un mes habían pasado desde las vacaciones de Pascua, y con el muchos actos importantes y compromisos a los que Edward y yo habíamos asistido. Nunca podría olvidar el viaje a Gales; si en Escocia me emocioné por el cariño de la gente, lo que vivimos en Cardiff, la ciudad natal de nuestro amigo, en Swansea y Newport me dejó impactada. Cómo el primer título de Edward, sin que se ofendieran escoceses y compañía, es el de Príncipe de Gales, y mi prometido es muy querido allí, la visita supuso una locura. Estuvimos cinco días enteros de un lado para otro, recorriendo pueblos y ciudades, e incluso recibiendo regalos por nuestra boda... y no era nada con lo que nos esperaba a partir de ahora.

Cómo bien dijo Emmet, Gales era increíble; sus playas y acantilados te hacían sentir dentro de un libro de Jane Austen... y los castillos medievales que visitamos te transportaban a la Edad Media, a la época del Rey Arturo.

Entre el viaje, los compromisos y el proyecto de fin de carrera apenas tuvimos tiempo para nada más. Apenas veía a Rose más que por las noches, ya que empezaba los exámenes finales de curso, lo mismo que Alice; Jasper había presentado su proyecto de arquitectura, también para el fin de carrera, la semana pasada, y estaba a la espera de la calificación final. Mi amiga y cuñada querían aprovechar, para terminar cuánto antes y vivir los días de la boda al cien por cien, sin tener que preocuparse más... al menos hasta octubre.

-¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?- la voz de mi prometido me sacó de mis cábalas. Nos faltaba una hora para aterrizar en Barajas, el aeropuerto de Madrid. Alice y sus padres ya estaban allí, se habían ido ayer por la tarde, pero Edward y yo teníamos un compromiso al que no podíamos fallar, de modo que llegábamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al hotel, cambiarnos y acudir a la comida de bienvenida que los reyes de España daban en el Palacio del Pardo, a las afueras de la capital.

-Pensando y recordando el viaje a Gales- le contesté, con voz baja y un poco preocupada. No quise que notara mi estado de ánimo, pero me conocía demasiado. Cogiéndome cómo si fuera una pluma, me sentó en su regazo; mis nervios hicieron que me abrazara a él escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa mi vida?- inquirió con preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy muy nerviosa... nunca he estado en presencia de nadie de la realeza que no seáis vosotros- le expliqué -¿crees que lo haré bien?, ¿les caeré bien?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-Claro que sí, cariño- me animó con una sonrisa -simplemente tienes que comportarte cómo siempre has hecho- me recordó -verás que simpáticos son Christian y Madde... y Carlos y Valeria-.

-Eso ya lo sé... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza -¿por qué no te llevas bien con el príncipe heredero de Noruega?- suspiró largo y tendido, meditando su respuesta.

-Es un niño mimado y envidioso... de los que opinan que no se puede pertenecer a este mundo a menos que hayas nacido en él- asentí lentamente, adivinando por dónde iban los tiros.

-Cosa que cómo puedes suponer, no le hace mucha gracia a mi padre, ni a Carlos, ni a Christian... ni a mi- terminó de decir, enfadado.

-¿Su mujer pertenece a la realeza?- pregunté curiosa.

-No... pero sus padres son duques- me explicó -cómo Jasper, pertenece a la aristocracia- añadió -sus padres son más simpáticos... pero su hermana Anne Louise es tan malcriada cómo él- refunfuñó.

-Sé quién es- le aclaré -antes te emparejaban mucho con ella- le recordé con una pequeña mueca.

-Celosa- murmuró, evitando reírse -sabes que eres la dueña de mis pensamientos- su comentario hizo que me pusiera del color de la grana -además, Anne Louise se ha casado- dijo con una divertida mueca.

-¿Fuiste a la boda?- negó con la cabeza.

-Fue durante los meses que estuvimos separados- me explicó – y no pude ir, estaba de viaje; ese viaje a Italia que hice yo sólo- me recordó -pero mis padres si que fueron-.

Continuamos con la conversación hasta que el avión tomó tierra. Nada más salir, el sol bañó nuestras caras, y observé que Edward se aflojaba un poco la corbata; hacía bastante calor. Allí nos esperaba un coche que la embajada inglesa puso a nuestra disposición, junto con el secretario personal del embajador y dos de sus ayudantes, que nos dieron la bienvenida.

Me acerqué a la ventanilla; el hotel dónde nos alojábamos, el Ritz, estaba en el centro de la capital española, y dónde estaban alojados parte de los invitados; una vez en nuestra suite, me asomé a la pequeña terraza; enfrente nuestro estaba el Museo del Prado. Iba a comentarle algo a Edward, pero mi cuñada apareció en nuestra habitación, ya completamente vestida. Llevaba un pantalón gris, con un top de gasa en colores verdes y un pequeño bolso. Después de darnos la bienvenida, se quedó conmigo mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa, y me ayudó a retocarme el maquillaje. Elegí un vestido gris perla, de raso y con un pequeño cinturón que me estilizaba la cintura; me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, con las mangas cortas y de gasa. Con unos zapatos plateados, de punta redonda y abierta y un pequeño bolso de mano, mi cuñada me dio el visto bueno, mientras me abrochaba la pulsera de diamantes del aderezo.

-A ver... perfecta- colocó bien un mechón de mi pelo, que iba suelto y ondulado. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior, y mi cuñada me miró preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bellie?-.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa... antes se lo he dicho a Edward en el avión- le expliqué -¿crees que lo haré bien?; nunca he conocido a otras familias reales y m...- me interrumpió, cogiéndome de las manos.

-Tranquila; estás con nosotros, verás qué bien va a ir... la mayoría son muy simpáticos; y no debes tener miedo... es mejor que los conozcas ahora que no en la boda, que bastante histérica estarás ya- dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

-Cuándo tú estés a un mes de casarte me comprenderás- le reproché en bromas, rodando los ojos. Rió divertida mientras salíamos de la habitación y bajábamos al vestíbulo; las medidas de seguridad que había allí eran impresionantes; a cada metro y medio un policía... eso sin contar los escoltas de cada Casa real.

Nada más pisar el hall sentí que muchas miradas se posaban en mi por inercia; me sonrojé y busqué con la mirada a Edward; estaba con Carlisle y Esme, y dos matrimonios que me sonaban de verlos en fotos. Alice y yo nos acercamos a ellos, y saludé a mis suegros con un beso. Las cuatro personas que estaban apostadas allí me dedicaron una cálida sonrisa. Mi prometido me tomó de la mano, iniciando las presentaciones.

-Bella, te presento a sus majestades, los reyes de Dinamarca- cuándo estreché la mano que ambos me ofrecían, me puse un poco nerviosa.

-Es... es un placer conocerle, majestad- musité, roja cómo un tomate y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No, hija... nada de majestad... puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila, Christian y Dagmar- me indicó el rey. La reina no me dejó que me arrodillara, y me dio un suave abrazo.

-Muchísimas felicidades a ambos, estamos deseando que llegue el viaje a Londres- me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti, y también Carlisle y Esme; teníamos muchas ganas de conocer a la famosa Bella- lo único que consiguieron esas palabras fue sonrojarme más.

-Gracias; yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerles- respondí, un poco intimidada. Edward agarró mi cintura, poniéndome enfrente de la otra pareja.

-Y ellos son Christian y Maddeleine- ambos se acercaron, dándome ella primero un fuerte abrazo; me pilló desprevenida, y no pude estrecharles la mano, cómo era el protocolo.

-Por fin nos conocemos en persona; llámame Madde- me recordó; hablamos cuándo me operaron de apendicitis, y fue muy amble y cariñosa conmigo.

-Y nada de altezas ni nada por el estilo- añadió el príncipe, dándome dos besos -mi más sincera enhorabuena, por fin alguien a enamorado al principito sexy inglés- reí por el comentario, mientras mi novio rodaba los ojos.

-Es un placer conoceros en persona, Edward me ha hablado mucho de vosotros- les dije.

-Y Edward de ti... nos alegramos de que todo se resolviera, ardo en deseos de ir de boda... espero contratéis un buen Dj para mover el esqueleto- el comentario de Christian nos hizo reír a todos; Edward me había advertido que era muy simpático y gracioso, un estilo Emmet.

-Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas- me dijo Madde, cogiéndome del brazo -y tranquila- la miré con una sonrisa de agradecimiento -sé lo complicado que es ésto para ti... yo también he pasado por ello- me recordó. Toda la familia hablaba un inglés perfecto.

-Sí que es verdad que estoy nerviosa- le dí la razón -es un mundo un poco complicado, a veces-.

-Y en algunos aspectos, muy cerrado y arcaico- añadió -pero tranquila; tanto Chris cómo yo estaremos a tu lado. Valeria es muy simpática, y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, y Carlos- me recordó.

Alice se unió a nuestra pequeña conversación, mientras esperábamos a los coches. De mientras me presentaron a la familia real sueca, los reyes de Bélgica y la familia real de Luxemburgo. Todos fueron muy amables conmigo, dándome la bienvenida y felicitándonos a ambos por la boda. Una vez metidos en el coche, Edward me tomó de la mano, dejando un suave beso en ella.

-¿Ves cómo no pasa nada?- me reprochó con cariño.

-Ya sabes... soy muy tímida- le recordé -nunca pensé que conocería a toda esa gente tan importante- susurré para mis adentros.

-Ya lo sé, cariño; pero mira lo qué te ha dicho Madde- me recordó con una sonrisa.

-Son muy agradables y cercanos- le dí la razón, acurrucándome contra él -al igual que el resto- añadí rápidamente.

-El rey de Suecia y su familia se llevan muy bien con mis padres, y sus hijos con nosotros; hacía más de un año que no los veía- me explicó.

-¿Y el resto de las casas reales?- pregunté con cautela.

-Imagino que estarán en otro hotel- contestó con una mueca -te falta por conocer a los de Liechtenstein, Holanda y Noruega-.

-El gran duque de Liechtenstein y su familia son de los pocos que soportan a los príncipes noruegos- me confesó con una risa -la verdad es que Sven y Anne Louise son insufribles- volvió a repetir.

Durante todo el viaje me estuvo contando anécdotas y situaciones que le habían ocurrido a los reyes y príncipes que iba a conocer a continuación; algunos periodistas se frotarían las manos sólo con saber pequeños detalles de lo que me contaba Edward.

Al llegar al palacio, traspasamos una verja negra y alta, y el coche paró enfrente de un precioso jardín. Al pasar las enormes puertas, una enorme escalinata daba acceso al primer piso, dónde en una de las salas nos esperaban Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Era la sala contigua al salón del trono, dónde la familia real española iba saludando uno por uno a los invitados. Miraba hacia todos los lados; admirando la decoración y comentándolo con Alice, que no perdía ojo a los valiosos cuadros colgados en las paredes.

Cuándo llegó nuestro turno, agarré el brazo de mi prometido, adentrándonos en la sala. Carlisle Y Esme se adelantaron, saludando con un abrazo amistoso al rey Juan y a la reina Ana. Observé que había tres parejas más con ellos, y deduje que serían los hijos de los reyes, con sus respectivos maridos y mujeres. Hoy la prensa se había quedado fuera; pero seguramente, mañana estaría presente en la cena de gala. Edward me soltó un momento para saludar protocolariamente a los reyes, y después me pasó una mano por la espalda, acercándome al pequeño grupo.

-De modo que tú eres Bella... no sabes qué ganas teníamos de conocerte- me saludó el rey con una sonrisa amable, mientras yo le estrechaba la mano, ante la atenta mirada de ambas familias.

-Es un placer conocerles... y muchísimas gracias por invitarme, majestad- le agradecí en un precario español, que dejó mudo a mi novio. Los reyes se sonrieron complacidos.

-El placer es nuestro; no sabes las ganas qué teníamos de que por fin Edward se casara- me contestó, ya en inglés; el rey y su esposa eran muy agradables; aunque bastante mayores que mis suegros, parecían llevarse bien.

Me quedé hablando con ellos unos momentos, junto con Esme y Carlisle, y me fijé de reojo que Edward iba hacia uno de los chicos, dándole un gran abrazo, y una de las chicas me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice. No muy alta, más o menos cómo yo, con el pelo castaño claro y ojos con una mezcla de colores verde y miel.

-Hola Bella; bienvenida a Madrid- la reconocí al instante.

-Encantada de conocerla alteza- ella negó divertida, inclinándose hacia mi y dándome dos besos.

-De eso nada... Valeria a secas, o Val si lo prefieres- me dijo; su acento inglés era muy suave y gracioso.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocer España- le dije contenta; poco a poco iba cogiendo confianza, y eso para mi era un triunfo.

-Te va a encantar... la pena es que no podéis quedaros más días- expresó con pena. Nos habían insistido mucho para que nos quedáramos junto con Chris y Madde un par de días más, de visita privada, pero en dos semanas exponíamos el proyecto de fin de carrera y debíamos regresar a Londres.

-Y nosotros lo sentimos también- Edward se acercó a nosotros, pasando un brazo por mi cintura -pero el deber es el deber- se excusó con una sonrisa.

-Eso, eso... aprobad, que tenemos que ir de boda- Carlos se acercó a nosotros -y con lo que le ha costado aquí al amigo- reí para mis adentros, mientras mi prometido bufaba por lo bajini -bienvenida a Madrid Bella, por fin nos conocemos- era casi tan alto cómo Edward, y con los ojos azules, al igual que su madre, la reina Ana.

-Encantada alt...-.

-Ah ah... nada de títulos- me reprochó con cariño. Asentí, y me presentó a sus dos hermanas y a sus cuñados. La familia real española acudía a Londres casi al completo, así cómo la mayoría de la realeza. El rey Juan no podía venir, ya que tenía un viaje muy importante a varios países sudamericanos que no podía posponer. Después de charlar unos minutos con ellos, pasamos a un inmenso salón alargado, dónde había varias mesas dispuestas a modo de bufete; nada más entrar en el salón, Chris y Madde se reunieron con nosotros, acompañados de dos matrimonios; uno joven, al igual que nosotros y otro de unos cuarenta años. Antes de que acercaran, mi novio me susurró al oído.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar español?-.

-En el instituto- me encogí de hombros -¿no te lo había dicho?- negó con la cabeza -no lo hablo muy bien, hay cosas que ya no recuerdo-.

-No dejas de sorprenderme... eres increíble- dejó un suave beso en mi cara, haciendo que agachara la mirada, un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- nos saludó Chirs -no comáis mucho, esta noche nos vamos a cenar por ahí- nos advirtió.

-Y a recorrer un poco Madrid; hasta mañana no hay nada programado- me aclaró Madde -por cierto; ellos son Johan y Eloise, los príncipes herederos de Holanda- me señaló al matrimonio joven – y los Grandes duques de Liechtenstein- saludé a todos, y una vez pasaron los saludos, el pequeño grupo que se había formado nos quedamos allí mismo, con Alice y una de las princesas suecas y su esposo. El tema de la conversación giraba en torno a nuestra futura boda... y en cómo llevaba el tema del protocolo y los actos oficiales. Los duques se acercaron a Carlisle y Esme, que departían con los reyes de España, Bélgica y Dinamarca.

-Te acostumbras enseguida- me dijo Eloise en plan confidente -pero siempre hay algún periodista que, hagas lo que hagas, lo criticará- refunfuñó.

-Te doy la razón- Edward rodó los ojos, acordándose de nuestro querido Víctor Zimman. Seguimos la divertida charla mientras comíamos, cuándo se acercaron a nosotros cuatro personas, con una pose altiva.

-El que faltaba- Chris rodó los ojos, pese al codazo que le dio su mujer.

-Noruega nos invade- dijo Carlos burlón, al acercarse con Valeria; vimos cómo los príncipes noruegos venían hacia nuestra posición. Uno de los chicos era rubio y con los ojos verdes, al igual que una de las chicas, por lo que supuse que ellos eran los hermanos.

-Vaya, cuánto tiempo- saludó en general Sven, parando su vista en mi y mirándome de una forma rara.

-Sven- Edward le saludó de modo cortés, al igual que el resto.

-Imagino que ella es la famosa Isabella... ¿no me la presentas?- Edward iba a decirle algo, pero me adelanté, evitando que mi novio le diera una mala contestación.

-Es un placer conocerte- intenté mantenerme tranquila, pero su mirada me daba desconfianza.

-¿Te he dado permiso para tutearme?- me espetó serio -Edward, ¿acaso no le enseñas a tu novia el protocolo?- me tensé, sin querer mirar a Edward, imaginando lo que estaría pensando.

-Vamos... podrías ser un poco más agradable- le espetó Chris, enfadado -ninguno nos tratamos por nuestro título-.

-Ella todavía no es un princesa- el espantoso inglés de Anne Louise resonó en nuestros oídos. Edward iba a replicar, pero le paré tomándole del brazo.

-Es un placer conocerles... altezas- siseé un poco enfadada -perdonen por lo de antes; ninguno me ha hecho tratarles por su título- me excusé, golpeándome mentalmente para mis adentros, por haberme relajado y haber olvidado el protocolo... justo con ellos, para más inri.

-Nuestras felicitaciones por el enlace; Alice, querida, ¿dónde has dejado a tu duque?- le interrogó la princesa. Me fijé que los respectivos cónyuges de los noruegos estaban callados.

-Se ha tenido que quedar en Londres, arreglando unos asuntos- me reí para mis adentros; conocía ese tono de mi cuñada, y el sarcasmo estaba impreso en él.

-Menos mal que hay una Casa real que respeta el protocolo- murmuró Sven, con una sonrisa maliciosa -claro, hasta que decidáis casaros...-Carlos le cortó, echando humo por la nariz.

-Jasper estaba invitado, por supuesto... al igual que invitamos a tu mujer a nuestra boda justo antes de que anunciarais el compromiso- la cara que puso el príncipe noruego no tuvo precio. Murmuraron algo en su idioma, y se disculparon de nosotros con un inclinamiento de cabeza, alejándose.

-¿Por qué sus parejas no hablan?- le pregunté a Edward en un susurro.

-Apenas saben hablar inglés- me devolvió en respuesta; nos disculpamos de los presentes, y salimos un poco a los jardines. Una vez allí, me abracé a mi novio, respirando aliviada.

-Tranquila; ya ha pasado el primer trago- me consoló con voz suave y cariñosa -y ya ves que la mayoría te han aceptado muy bien-.

-Eso es cierto; Sven y compañía son caso aparte- refunfuñé -además, me mira de un modo muy raro- musité con un escalofrío.

-Lo he notado- respondió serio -pero tranquila mi vida, no pasará nada-.

-¿Están invitados a la boda, verdad?- pregunté con un mohín.

-No nos queda otro remedio- siseó enfadado -cuándo se casa un príncipe heredero, el protocolo manda que las Casas reales deben estar representadas, por lo menos, por alguno de sus miembros con igual rango que el contrayente, o superior- me explicó separándose un poco de mi.

-Por eso vienen todos los príncipes herederos- murmuré para mi.

-Y la mayoría de los Jefes de Estado... pero cómo tenemos buena relación con casi todos, vienen casi todas las familias al completo, a excepción de algunos- me siguió aclarando.

Sonreí, acordándome de que nuestro día estaba cada vez más cerca. Mi prometido observó mi sonrisa, acompañándome con otra de las suyas y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Falta muy poco- me susurró con cariño -a veces todavía no puedo creerlo- dijo para sí mismo; al ver mi mirada interrogante, siguió explicándome.

-Falta un mes para verte vestida de blanco, con una tiara adornando tu cabeza y caminando hacia mi- me explicó -desde esa primera noche en que dije que te quería, todas y cada una de las veces que cerraba los ojos esa imagen venía a mi mente... y por fin va a hacerse realidad- sonrió tímido por su confesión; mi reacción fue juntar mi frente con la suya, mirándole emocionada.

-Yo también he soñado con ese día- me mordí el labio, negando con la cabeza -y hubo un momento en el que pensé que eso se quedaría en mis recuerdos, cómo un sueño inalcanzable... y me cuesta digerir que vaya a hacerse realidad... que un chico estupendo y maravilloso vaya a ser mi marido- terminé de confesarle, un poco roja.

-Y que también es un príncipe- sonrió malicioso.

-Mi príncipe particular- le dí la razón -aunque eso va en el cupo- objeté con una risa -me importa lo primero... jamás me he sentido tan cuidada y protegida... ni tan querida y amada, y eso es lo que realmente me importa- terminé de decirle; su ojos me miraban de un modo que hizo que mi corazón de desbocase, y mi reacción no pudo ser otra que besarle; sus suaves y tiernos besos nos transportaron a nuestro mundo particular, haciendo que perdiéramos la noción de dónde estábamos. Subí mis manos, entrelazando mis dedos entre su salvaje pelo y cuándo mi lengua invadió su boca sin pudor alguno, lo sentí ahogar un gemido, presionándome entre sus brazos y pasando sus manos por mi espalda, acercándome a él.

-Te amo- susurré con los ojos cerrados, una vez que necesité tomar aire.

-Y yo a ti mi niña... y yo a ti- contestó en voz baja, abrazándose a mi y escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tal y cómo nos dijo Chris, la comida informal, cómo estaba nombrada en el programa de actos, terminó pronto; de modo que volvimos al hotel, ya que no había nada más programado hasta el día siguiente.

Después de descansar un rato, nos pusimos ropa informal, y a las siete nos reunimos con Alice, Chris, Madde y las princesas suecas y sus maridos, para dar una vuelta por Madrid y cenar por ahí. Carlos y Valeria no podían venir, pero nos recomendaron una pequeña ruta, y varios sitios en los que cenar, todos por los alrededores del Palacio de Oriente. Paseamos por los alrededores del Museo de Prado, pero ya era muy tarde para entrar; estaba al lado de nuestro hotel, y la cámara de fotos de Madde disparó sin piedad a la fachada del museo y a todos nosotros. Después, en varios coches, y seguidos discretamente por los escoltas, nos dirigimos hacia la Puerta del Sol, centro neurálgico de la capital española, y dónde se ubicaba el ayuntamiento. Era una zona con muchos restaurantes y tiendas, de modo que a esas horas, aunque casi cerraran los comercios, aquello era un hervidero de gente.

Paseábamos lo más discretamente posible; los chicos iban todos en vaqueros, y las chicas sin tacones y con atuendo informal. Iba entre Madde e Ingrid, una de las princesas suecas; las princesas nórdicas resultaron ser un encanto. La que iba a mi lado algún día sería reina, y tuvo que imponerse a sus padres para poder casarse con el chico que amaba, un humilde estudiante que conoció en la facultad de derecho, y sin sangre real. Desireé era la hermana pequeña, y su marido, también sin sangre real, era un famoso arquitecto muy reconocido en Estocolmo. El único que no había podido venir a Madrid era su hermano, el príncipe Albert, al que conocería el mes que viene en Londres.

Alice y Desireé iban enfrascadas en una divertida charla acerca de sus respectivos esposo y novio, ambos arquitectos. Los chicos iban escoltándonos por detrás, riendo las ocurrencias de Chirs, que resultaba ser el cómico oficial del grupo. Desde allí nos dirigimos a la Plaza Mayor, y decidimos sentarnos en una de las terrazas que había allí.

-¿Dónde vamos a cenar?- interrogó Ingrid a los chicos. Por suerte, todos ellos hablaban un inglés bastante bueno, de modo que no teníamos problema alguno de entendimiento. Chris dejó la coca cola que estaba bebiendo y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?- le interrogó mi novio, arqueando una ceja.

-Las sugerencias de nuestro anfitrión- le contestó pagado de sí mismo, mientras leía atentamente el papel- bien señores, por esta zona tenemos un sinfín de restaurantes buenos, de diversos tipos- nos anunció.

-¿Por ejemplo?- Fred, el marido de Ingrid, hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a continuar.

-Tenemos varios restaurantes típicos madrileños; en la calle de la Cava Baja, en la calle Mayor, calle Segovia... -iba leyendo atento.

-¿Y sabes por dónde están las calles?- le interrogó Edward mientras acariciaba la palma de mi mano con su pulgar -la zona es bastante grande; se extiende hasta el Palacio real, que está por allí- señaló con la mano que tenía libre. Chris pareció meditar la respuesta, hasta que rodó los ojos.

-¿Nadie ha tenido la genial idea de coger uno de los lindos planos que nos han dejado en cada una de nuestras habitaciones?- preguntó ofendido a la audiencia. Madde por poco se lo come.

-Creíamos que la cabeza pensante del grupo- le miró cabreada- se habría ocupado de eso, dado que tú le preguntaste a Carlos-. Ninguno podíamos esconder las risas que asomaban por nuestras caras... y Fred soltó una incontenible carcajada.

-Ya estamos; en Oslo, en la boda de Anne Louise, te pasó exactamente lo mismo- Thomas, el marido de Desireé, se volvió a mi cuñada, Edward y a mi- Sven nos recomendó un restaurante... y pasamos por la calle del mismo cuatro veces, hasta que dimos con él- nos explicaba divertido.

-No tuve la culpa.. lo que es llevaros... os llevé hasta allí; el problema es que el noruego no hay quién lo entienda, y no me di cuenta del letrero del restaurante- se excusó burlón.

-Bueno- resolvió Edward, después de reírnos un buen rato -si las calles están por aquí, no será difícil encontrarlas- meditó divertido.

-Madde, deberías plantearte seriamente regalarle un GPS por navidad- todos reímos ante la ocurrencia de Alice.

-Gracias, alteza real- agradeció sarcástico Chris -y ahora, vamos a ver si encontramos alguno de los sitios y cenamos de una vez- pagamos la cuenta y nos levantamos; Chris iba delante, con Madde a su lado, refunfuñando sin parar; Alice, Ingrid y Desireé iban juntas riéndose de algo, con los maridos de ambas siguiendo muy de cerca a Chris. Mi novio y yo nos quedamos un poco rezagados.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- me preguntó.

-Muchísimo- le contesté con una sonrisa y entrelazando nuestros dedos -me recuerda mucho a Emmet en el carácter; todos son estupendos-.

-Creo que has hecho nuevos amigos- me contestó con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en mis labios y nos reuníamos con el resto, que ya iban un poco adelantados.

Finalmente no nos perdimos, y cenamos en un pequeño restaurante que servía comida típica española; comimos hasta reventar, la comida española era muy buena. Después de la cena, paseamos hasta llegar al Teatro real; enfrente de él, destacaba el Palacio de Oriente, iluminado con luces de colores, debido a las celebraciones que estaban teniendo lugar.

-Es increíble- susurré a Edward, disparando mi cámara de fotos -¿de modo que mañana cenamos aquí?-.

-Eso es- me sacó de dudas -y antes vamos al teatro- me volvió a señalar el edificio -a un concierto en homenaje a los reyes-.

-¿Por qué no viven aquí?- interrogué curiosa.

-El rey Juan subió al trono después de cuarenta años de dictadura- me explicó Chris -pero ellos ya llevaban tiempo aquí, y vivían en otro palacio; al subir al trono, decidieron quedarse allí-.

-El Palacio de Oriente sólo se usa para los actos oficiales- apostilló mi cuñada.

Enfrente del palacio, y a un lateral del teatro, se ubicaba uno de los famosos cafés de Madrid; el café de Oriente. Decidimos tomarnos allí el café antes de volver al hotel, ya que mañana íbamos a Aranjuez, a otro de los palacios de la familia real, dónde se continuaría con los actos programados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nos encontrábamos en el Palacio de Aranjuez, admirando una exposición que recorría, a través de imágenes y fotografías, los treinta y cinco años de reinado del rey Juan. Ésta se ubicaba en el piso superior, en varias salas habilitadas para ello. Íbamos con Chris y Madde, comentando lo que veíamos a nuestro alrededor; hubo un momento en el ellos dos se adelantaron, y mi novio se volvió para hablar con Carlos. Estaba intentando leer uno de los documentos que se firmaron en esa época, cuándo una voz a mi espalda hizo que pegara un respingo, volviéndome con la mano en el corazón.

-¿Te he asustado?; lo lamento, no era mi intención- Sven estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome inocentemente.

-No pasa nada, alteza- hice ademán de reunirme con el resto, pero una mano fuerte me retuvo con el brazo.

-No te he dado permiso para retirarte- gemí para mis adentros, intentando mantener la compostura.

-Así está mejor- sonrió malicioso -por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre-. Le miraba sin entender nada, ¿qué demonios quería?.

-Nunca pensé que Edward tendría tan buen gusto- repuso burlón -tienes una belleza... ¿cómo expresarme?; no es despampanante... pero tienes algo que no sé explicar- mis ojos se abrieron con enfado e incredulidad, ¿eran imaginaciones mías o en verdad trataba de decirme algo?. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuándo su mano, que seguía agarrando mi brazo, se movió, queriendo simular una caricia.

-Suéltame, por favor- le pedí lo más calmada posible; sonrió malicioso, pero no lo hizo.

-Nunca acepto una negativa- respondió con un brillo fiero en sus ojos -vamos Isabella; no seas terca... podríamos conocernos mejor-.

-No sé quién te has creído que soy- le respondí fría -no vuelvas a decirme nada semejante o...-.

-¿O qué?, ¿se lo dirás a tu flamante novio?- se burló -¿crees que si armas un escándalo, Edward te defenderá?-.

-Por supuesto- respondí al instante.

-Es tu palabra contra la mía... y no olvides, Isabella- un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo al oír mi nombre -que estás en un mundo al cual todavía no perteneces; ¿no querrás entrar con mal pie, verdad?-. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en ella; traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero apretó más su agarre en mi brazo.

-Me haces daño- murmuré, incapaz ya de controlar las lágrimas -suéltame- le imploré, muy nerviosa y asustada -o sino...-.

-¿O sino... qué?- me retó divertido.

-O sino yo mismo te partiré la cara... cosa que debí hacer cuándo estábamos en la academia militar- la voz de mi novio nunca había sonado tan amenazante y fría. Busqué su mirada, y sus ojos estaba nublados de rabia. Con un rápido movimiento me apartó de él, poniéndome detrás suyo.

-No voy a montar un escándalo, no voy a hacerle ese feo a nuestros anfitriones- le explicó, encarándole con furia -y si quieres tirarte a todo lo que lleve faldas, te lo tiras... pero no te se ocurra volver a acercarte a mi novia, y menos volver a hacer esa clase de insinuaciones- le espetó furioso.

-Creo que tu prometida ha malintepretado mis palabras- se intentó excusar -sólo quería hablar un poco con ella-.

-Llevo un buen rato escuchando la conversación- Sven abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa -mi prometida no es ninguna de esas mujeres que frecuentas-.

-¿Me acusas de serle infiel a Olga?- le retó, desafiante. Mi novio rió divertido y malicioso, a cuenta de la ocurrencia.

-¿Crees que no sabemos el historial de amantes que tienes?; cómo en los siglos pasados, la cuchicheos palatinos son asombrosamente ilustrativos y reveladores- le explicó, serio pero a la vez burlón y malicioso. Sven entrecerró los ojos, cerrado por la furia.

-¿Te crees perfecto, verdad?- le espetó, apuntándole con el dedo -durante años llevo escuchándole a mi padre lo orgulloso que estaba Carlisle de su hijo... y de cómo mi padre te ponía constantemente de ejemplo. Edward será un buen rey; su formación académica y militar es brillante; sobrelleva muy bien la presión...- empezó a enumerar.

-Ese no es mi problema- le cortó mi prometido -no he hecho nada para que me tengas envidia- siseó -naciste con prácticamente los mismos privilegios que yo... y con responsabilidades similares; y si no has sabido aceptarlo y has desaprovechado la oportunidad que te dieron tus padres para formarte, no es mi culpa-. La cara de Sven, roja de enfado, era todo un espectáculo; si abría más los ojos le saltarían de las órbitas.

-Nunca te había visto defender algo con tanta pasión- declaró en voz baja.

-Defiendo lo que es mío... y resulta que ella es mi mujer- apoyé una de mis manos en la espalda de Edward -no vuelvas a acercarte a ella... o te prometo que el asunto llegará a oídos de tu padre, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia-.

-No hace falta que me amenaces-.

-No te estoy amenazando , considéralo una advertencia, para ahora y para el futuro- Edward tomó aire -no queda otro remedio, vas a venir a nuestra boda... espero que en Londres te comportes-. Sven se alejó, murmurando algo en su idioma. Por suerte, el resto de la gente estaba ya unas salas por delante. Nada más salir, Edward se volvió hacia mí, tomándome de las manos.

-Lo siento- los nervios hicieron que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos -se me acercó él, yo en ningún momento...- Edward me cortó, posando uno de sus dedos en mis labios y negando con la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo sé, Bella. No has hecho nada malo y no tienes que disculparte de nada- me explicó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -¿crees que no sabía el historial amoroso de Sven?- interrogó serio -cuándo te miró ayer de esa forma, supe que no tramaba nada bueno; todos le conocemos- me explicó, soltando una de mis mano y acaricándome la mejilla -¿estás bien?, ¿te ha hecho daño?- inquirió preocupado. Negué son la cabeza, sorbiéndome las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, de verdad- le tranquilicé -por un momento pensé que ibas a pegarle un puñetazo-.

-Me he quedado con las ganas, te lo aseguro- me rodeó con sus brazos -pero no quería montar un escándalo; nadie, absolutamente nadie, trata a mi mujer de esa forma- me explicó serio. Apoyé mi cara en su hombro, y de devolví el abrazo.

-Ya ha pasado mi amor... ya está; por la cuenta que le trae, no creo que vuelva a acercarse a ti- suspiré aliviada, acomodándome en sus brazos. Permanecimos así unos minutos, hasta que levanté la cabeza de nuevo.

-Tenemos que seguir, nos estarán echando en falta- le recordé. Asintió lentamente, dejando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Vamos- Edward me tomó de la mano, saliendo de esa sala. El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila; por suerte, nadie se enteró del desagradable incidente, y Edward y yo hicimos lo posible por olvidarlo. Permaneció el resto del tiempo conmigo, sin apartarse de mi lado y haciendo todo lo posible por distraerme y que me sintiera cómoda. No divisé a ninguno de los noruegos en lo que quedó de mañana, por lo que respiré aliviada.

Una vez recorrimos toda la exposición, dimos un paseo por los jardines del palacio, en compañía de nuestros amigos. De vuelta la hotel, y dado que hasta las ocho de la noche teníamos tiempo libre, decidimos comer todos juntos en una de los comedores privados del restaurante del hotel. Carlisle y Esme comieron en la suite de los reyes daneses, con los monarcas suecos, los belgas y los grandes duques de Luxemburgo. Les invitamos a que comieran con nosotros, pero prefirieron dejar a la juventud a sus anchas, según dijo el rey sueco. Una vez comimos el postre, Chris se levantó, llamando nuestra atención haciendo ruido con una cucharilla y la copa de champán.

-Brindemos, amigos- instó a que nos levantáramos y alzáramos las copas.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- interrogó curiosa Desireé.

-Por estas divertidas reuniones- empezó a enumerar Chris -porque podamos juntarnos de nuevo en otros felices acontecimientos- expresó solemne, pero a la vez divertido.

-Para eso ya tenemos fecha; el veintitrés de junio, en Londres- Ingrid me guiñó un ojo mientras lo decía.

-Por los novios- apoyó su marido.

-Bella... bienvenida de todo corazón a este mundo de locos- dijo Madde, divertida. Me puse un poco roja de la vergüenza, para diversión de todos y de Edward, que me agarró por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo.

-¡Salud... y que vivan los novios!- el grito de Chris nos hizo reír mientras bebíamos.

-Creo que te has adelantado un mes- le dijo Thomas.

-Vamos, estamos en familia, cómo quién dice- respondió éste -y ahora... dado que hemos brindado por los novios, lo mínimo que podemos pedirles es...- dejó la frase inconclusa, y Alice continuó.

-¡Qué se besen, que se besen!- el resto coreó a mi cuñada, y sólo les faltaba aporrear la mesa. Me puse del color de la grana, pero mi novio fue más rápido, dándome un tierno pero corto beso.

-El resto, en la boda- expresó satisfecho, ante las risas y los aplausos del resto.

Después de la divertida comida, nos retiramos cada uno a nuestra habitación, para descansar un rato y poder prepararnos con calma para la cena de gala de esa noche. Cómo suponíamos que el baile dudaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y nos habíamos levantado muy temprano, nos quedamos dormidos un buen rato, hasta que el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Supuse que sería para mi, y no me equivocaba. Era Alice, avisándome que vendrían a peinarnos en media hora. Edward seguía dormido; dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla y fui a ducharme.

Ya en la suite de Carlisle y Esme, que era la más espaciosa. Nada más entrar, la pequeña duende vino hacia mi, con sus graciosos andares de muñequita.

-Bellie... ¿habéis descansado?- afirmé con la cabeza.

-Edward sigue dormido; le he puesto la alarma del móvil para que se despierte- le expliqué con una risa. Ella rió conmigo, pero al de un minuto su cara se tornó en preocupación.

-¿Ha pasado algo esta mañana?- preguntó suspicaz; al ver la palidez que adquirió mi cara, siguió hablando.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-.

-Esta mañana te he visto preocupada... y Edward estaba muy nervioso; ¿ha ocurrido algo con Sven?- rodé los ojos mentalemente... Alice tendría un futuro prometedor como medium. Le conté lo ocurrido, y su cara mostraba sorpresa y enfado a la vez.

-No digas nada, por favor- le rogué -Edward ya ha hablado con él, y estoy segura de que no volverá a hacer nada parecido-.

-Nunca cambiará... pobre Olga, tener que aguantar a un marido tan impresentable- bufaba furiosa -a mi se me insinuó también... y te aseguro que nunca he visto a Jasper tan alterado- recordó con rabia. Al ver que la puerta se abría, decidimos dejar el asunto. Esme se acercó a nosotras; llevaba un estuche de terciopelo negro en la mano.

-Te he traído algo para que te pongas en el pelo- me dijo; al ver mi cara de asombro, me tranquilizó -no es ninguna tiara; abrió el estuche, y tres flores de diamantes, no muy grandes, reposaban brillantes en él.

-Se pueden usar cómo broches, cómo adornos para la cabeza- me explicó -es parte de uno de mis aderezos; podrían quedarte muy bien en un lateral del recogido- me explicó.

-Vaya... muchas gracias Esme- le agradecí, cogiendo una de las flores. No eran muy grandes, pero las piedras tenían un tamaño considerable. La flor brilló mientras yo la giraba, observándola con detenimiento.

-Son preciosas- balbuceé alucinada; todavía no me acostumbraba a las joyas que dentro de poco tendría que llevar.

-¿Qué vestido te vas a poner, el azul o el negro?- me sondeó Alice.

-Creo que el negro- contesté, después de meditarlo unos minutos. Alice asintió, aconsejándome que ponerme de mi aderezo, aparte de las flores.

Dos horas después, salía rumbo a mi habitación, perfectamente maquillada y con un precioso recogido, en el lateral derecho de éste estaban colocadas las flores de brillantes, perfectamente sujetas por las horquillas.

Al entrar en nuestro dormitorio, oí ruidos en el cuarto de baño, y supuse que Edward estaría preparándose. Saqué el vestido de la funda, y con cuidado lo dejé en la cama. Una vez me puse las media y la ropa interior, pasé delicadamente el vestido por mi cabeza. Era de gasa negro, de tirantes finos, que en la espalda se cruzaba. La gasa caía desde los tirantes hasta el suelo, suelta y cómoda. Me estaba poniendo los zapatos, cuándo Edward apareció en la habitación. Mi respiración se congeló la verle; por mucho que odiara los fracs, le quedaban muy bien; venía colocándose bien una de las condecoraciones que llevaba. Al verme esbozó su característica sonrisa torcida, acercándose a mi. Me había puesto los pendientes largos de mi aderezo, y la pulsera.

-Cómo siempre, preciosa- expresó con voz suave, admirando mi peinado -¿Te las ha prestado mi madre?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Te quedan muy bien; el color de tu pelo contrasta de maravilla con el de los brillantes- observó. Me reí, posando las manos en su pecho.

-Supongo que refunfuñarás si te digo que estás muy guapo- se encogió de hombros -pero es la verdad- le afirmé con una sonrisa. Mi vista bajó a las placas que llevaba.

-¿Esta es la española?- asintió.

-Sí; es la Orden de Carlos III, la distinción más alta del reino- me explicó, encima de ella llevaba la de la Jarretera y la del Imperio británico. Se ajustó bien la banda que iba con la condecoración española, con rayas azules claritas y blancas.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó con voz cariñosa, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Sí; Alice me ha preguntado, se ha dado cuenta de que algo iba mal esta mañana- le expliqué, mordiéndome el labio.

-Te ha contado lo que le pasó a ella hace unos años- adivinó.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho, este tipo es un impresentable- siseé.

-Es un completo idiota- espetó cabreado -si le vuelvo a ver cerca de ti, no sé lo que haré-.

-Tranquilo- le besé suavemente -por suerte, tengo un novio estupendo y un poco celosillo, que estará encantado de rescatar a su princesa- le dije en bromas, tratando de que se olvidara.

-¿Quieres qué te rescate, cómo en las novelas románticas?- indagó divertido.

-Ajá...- suspiré contra sus labios, los cuales volví a besar suavemente. Esta vez no me soltó tan pronto, y nuestros labios se movieron en perfecta armonía unos minutos más. Mis manos fueron a su pelo, acariciándolo lentamente. Se separó de mi, mirándome fijamente.

-No volverá a hacerte daño cariño, te lo prometo- escondí mi cara en su cuello, dejando allí un pequeño besito. No podía dejar de estar preocupada y nerviosa por lo que había pasado esa mañana, pero estaba segura de que Edward no dejaría que nada así volviera a suceder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los alrededores del teatro y del Palacio de Oriente eran un hervidero de gente y de periodistas. Nada más salir del coche, nos volvimos en dirección a la gente, saludándoles con la mano. Aunque no estuviéramos en Londres, la gente coreaba los nombres de todos los miembros de las familias.

-Alteza, señorita Isabella- un periodista español, en un precario inglés, nos pidió que posáramos con Alice y sus padres, que estaban a la entrada del teatro. Mientras disparaban las cámaras, llegaron Chris y Made con los reyes daneses y la familia real sueca. Después de saludar a la multitud, se acercaron a nosotros. Las chicas iban con tiaras y bandas, y los chicos similares a Edward.

-Qué guapa, Bella- alabó Ingrid, estudiando mi vestido. Llevaba una impresionante diadema de rubíes.

-Tú también- le devolví en respuesta -la tiara es preciosa- alabé.

-No es la que más me gusta; pesa un poco más que las otras- me explicó -generalmente ésta la usa mi hermana, pero hoy me ha pedido que se la cambie- me confesó con una sonrisa. Mi cuñada se acercó a nosotras; llevaba su aderezo de zafiros que había visto tantas veces. Los periodistas nos sacaron una foto en grupo, junto con los herederos holandeses; estaba entre Edward y Madde, cuándo vi acercarse a los noruegos por la alfombra. Me tensé un poco, pero la mano de mi novio se posó en mi espalda, acariciándola imperceptiblemente de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera nos miraron, y entraron directamente al teatro, después de posar un segundo para otra cámara.

Nos acomodaron en un pequeño palco, con Alice y la princesa Indrid y su marido. En otro a nuestra izquierda estaban Chris y Madde, con Johan y Eloise. A la pobre Desireé y su esposo les tocó con Sven y Anne Louise. Nos pusimos de pie cuándo las notas del himno español empezaron a sonar; entraron los reyes, seguidos de Carlos y Valeria y de sus hermanas y cuñados. A la función también había acudido el gobierno en pleno, aristocracia y gente relevante de la vida social y cultural española. Carlisle y Esme estaban en otro palco, junto con otros soberanos.

El concierto, a cargo de la orquesta sinfónica nacional, iba acompañado de imágenes, que se proyectaban en una enorme pantalla detrás de la orquesta. Reproducían diferentes momentos de la vida del rey Juan y su familia. Edward no dejaba de explicarme cada pieza musical que escuchábamos, se veía que estaba disfrutando, ya que por lo que me dijo, la selección musical era bastante buena. Al acabar el concierto, nos dirigimos a pie hacia el palacio, para la cena de gala.

-¿No entramos por la plaza de la armería?- le señalé la puerta que quedaba enfrente de la catedral.

-Yo también creía que entraríamos por ahí- se extrañó -pero parece ser que no- me indicó con la cabeza una entrada a palacio que quedaba justo enfrente del teatro. Subimos por una pequeña escalinata hasta el primer piso, dónde ofrecieron un pequeño cóctel mientras esperábamos a los anfitriones.

-¿Qué os ha parecido el concierto?- Madde se acercó a nosotros y a Alice.

-Ha sido bastante original- opiné -con las imágenes pasando, ha quedado muy bonito-.

-Cierto- Alice secundó lo que dije, mientras cogíamos una copa de champagne. Los aplausos interrumpieron nuestra conversación, señal de que los anfitriones habían llegado a la sala. Antes de pasar al comedor, los reyes españoles y sus familiares saludaron uno por uno a los invitados, pero en un ambiente relajado y sin protocolo.

-¿Os ha gustado el concierto?- nos preguntó la reina Ana al acercarse a nosotros.

-Ha estado muy bien- le respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Madrid, Bella?- Carlos se acercó con su mujer; apenas le habíamos visto esta mañana en la exposición; apenas podían pasar unos pocos minutos con cada uno de nosotros, ya que cómo anfitriones, estaban pendientes de todo el mundo.

-Lo poco que he visto me ha encantado; es una ciudad fascinante-.

-La pena es que no podáis quedaros con nosotros- dijo Valeria, con una mueca de pena -vamos a ir a Granada-.

-Sí que es una pena- expreso mi novio con un mohín de fastidio -tendremos que volver; me gustaría que Bella viera la Alhambra- le dí la razón; Edward me había hablado de la Alhambra y de Granada, y me gustaría verla aunque fuera una vez.

-Podríais venir un fin de semana en septiembre- sugirió Carlos -ya habréis vuelto de la luna de miel y todavía hace buen tiempo-. Miré a Edward con una mueca de ilusión en mi cara.

-Podría ser... veremos que compromisos tenemos e intentaremos venir- dijo contento.

-Hablando de la luna de miel, ¿dónde os vais?- preguntó curioso Chris.

-Primero nos vamos a una playa desierta, lejos de todo y de todos- le explicó mi novio malicioso- para desconectar del ajetreo y descansar; y después visitaremos varios países- terminó de decir con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Cómo cuales?- inquirió curiosa Valeria. Mi novio meneó la cabeza.

-Es un secreto de estado- dijocon uns sonrisa pilla -sólo lo saben nuestros padres, y nadie más; y no me mires así- se volvió a Chris -que tú hiciste exactamente los mismo-. El aludido rodó los ojos.

-Es normal; esperemos que no os pillen los periodistas por ahí- aprobó Valeria -nosotros estuvimos unos días en Zanzíbar, en la playa, y después visitamos Australia y Nueva Zelanda- me relató confidente.

-Seguro que Alice sabe algo- Chris dirigió su vista hacia mi pequeña cuñada, que negó cómicamente con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, así que de poco te va a valer sonsacarme- dijo mi cuñada entre risas. Un rato después, mientras charlábamos con Esme y Carlisle, dieron la señal para empezar a pasar al comedor. Había una gran mesa alargada, y del centro y los extremos de ésta salían otras tres mesas, también alargadas, pegadas a la pricnipal y formano una E. Carlisle y Esme estaban en la mesa central, y nosotros en la que quedaba en medio, al lado del resto de herederos. Alice estaba en otra, con el resto de los príncipes.

Edward quedaba enfrente mío, entre Madde y Eloise; yo, cómo una vez me explicó Esme, estaba entre sus maridos. Los príncipes holandeses también eran muy agradables, de modo que la cena iba a ser divertida. Eché un vistazo, y vi que los noruegos estaban unos cuántos asientos apartados de nosotros, y no pude evitar suspirar para mis adentros, aliviada. El rey Juan pronunció un emotivo discurso, agradeciendo la presencia de todos en esa noche tan especial para ellos; el idioma oficial de los actos era el inglés, que casi todos hablaban. Después repitió el discurso en español, para terminar brindado con toda la sala, y la cena dio comienzo.

Eché un vistazo a la mesa, impecable y espléndida, tanto en el servicio de mesa cómo en la decoración, preciosa con altos candelabros de plata y flores en diferentes tonos rosas y malvas a lo largo de ella.

-¿Sabes que en noviembre venís a Amsterdam, de visita oficial?- me preguntó Johan.

-Sí; nos lo dijeron hace una semana- le expliqué mientras comíamos -¿estaréis vosotros, verdad?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Por supuesto; y también mi madre y mis hermanos, a los que conocerás el mes que viene en Londres- me contó. La reina holandesa quedó viuda hace unos años.

-Un consejo Bella- Chris nos interrumpió -si no te gustan los sabores fuertes, no pruebes su queso-.

-Te recuerdo que los quesos daneses son más fuertes que los holandeses- replicó Johan divertido. Se enfrascaron en una cómica conversación a cuenta de las gastronomías locales.

-Sí queréis algo fuerte, podemos poneros haggis escoceses en la cena de la boda- les dijo Edward con malicia y una sonrrisilla inocente. Ambos agradecieron el ofrecimiento de mi prometido con sarcasmo y una mueca de asco en la cara.

-Ni lo menciones- le reprochó Chris -todavía se me revuelven las tripas sólo con acordarme-.

-Veo que lo habéis probado- observé, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Fue peor que el pescado que os pusieron en la visita a Japón, que todavía nadaba en la cazuela?- interrogó Madde a Johan, ante la diversión de todos.

-Tampoco me lo recuerdes, por favor- Eloise se ponía verde del mareo por momentos -una cosa es comer sushi... pero eso... buag- se revolvió en su silla -por suerte, no nos hicieron probarlo-.

El pescado que nos sirvieron, sin embargo, estaba delicioso, pero Edward y Chris no pararon de tomarles el pelo con las delicias culinarias japonesas. No me había reído tanto en la vida; Chris y Emmet debían ser familia, porque en el carácter eran igualitos. Una vez terminó la cena, pasamos a otro salón para tomar el café; antes del baile, salimos a los balcones que daban a los jardines de palacio, dónde iba a tener lugar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, que ponía fin a las celebraciones. Edward me rodeó por detrás mientras contemplábamos las luces de colores, junto con las fuentes encendidas y la iluminación del jardín, el ambiente que se creó era de ensueño.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?- me susurró al oído, entrelace los dedos de nuestras manos, unidas por delante de mi cuerpo, asintiendo con un suspiro.

-Muy bien- le respondí -es todo increíble... parece un sueño- murmuré en voz baja.

-Pues esto no es nada, en comparación con lo que vas a vivir dentro de un mes- su aliento golpeó mi nuca, haciendo que la piel de mi cuello se pusiera de gallina. Volví la cabeza, mirando a mi novio; dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios, mientras que mis pensamientos volaban hacia el próximo mes... y tenía razón Edward... no podía ni imaginármelo.


	43. Vísperas de boda

**Hoola mis niñas! Ya estoy aquí... no podía dejaros sin capi esta semana. **

**Gracias por los favoritos alertas y comentarios... en cuánto regrese, los leeré con calma... y en el próximo capi... el más esperado... los contestaré, palabra de niña buena.**

**Mi hermana Sara os sube este capi, ya que yo no voy a poder... pero tranquilas... el viernes todas de tiros largos... ahora sí que sí, nos vamos de boda.**

**Espero que os guste las celebraciones previas... y los regalos de boda... un besazo enorme... el jueves por la noche regreso de mi viaje... y el viernes... preparaos.**

**NOE: Tus nenas son preciosas! Y estabas guapísmas en tu boda!**

**MUACKSSS!**

* * *

_Capítulo 42: Vísperas de boda_

**EDWARD PVO**

-Alteza, señorita Isabella; miren a la cámara un momento, si son tan amables- la voz de Jake hizo que Bella y yo volviéramos a posar en los jardines del campus; Bella, agarrada de mi mano, se puso bien la borla del birrete de graduación por quinta vez ese día.

Por fin nos graduábamos, cómo dijeron mi padre y mi suegro, que ya llevaba más de dos semanas en Londres, ya éramos oficialmente licenciados en Derecho y Relaciones internacionales. Desde que regresamos de nuestro viaje a Madrid, los compromisos casi habían pasado a un segundo plano, y nos dedicamos por entero a nuestro proyecto de fin de carrera, que expusimos hace exactamente dieciséis días... y hoy, a dos semanas escasas de la boda, nos acabábamos de graduar con el resto de alumnos de quinto curso. Después de la exposición del proyecto, fuimos a Irlanda del Norte, en el último viaje oficial de Bella antes de convertirse en princesa. Pero también tuvimos tiempo para descansar, y nos fuimos unos días a Windsor, ella y yo solos, relajándonos antes de lo que se nos veía encima.

Una vez que los periodistas nos dejaron libres, fuimos al encuentro de nuestras familias, que nos esperaban contentas y felices. Bella se abrazó a su padre, mientras que mi madre releía por quinta vez el diploma que nos habían dado.

-Estamos tan orgullosos de vosotros- Sue se acercó a mi, felicitándome.

-Lo habéis conseguido- dijo mi padre, después de soltar a Bella, que volvió a ponerse a mi lado.

-Nos ha costado lo nuestro- dijo mi niña, rodeándome la cintura -hubo un momento que pensé que sería imposible- confesó con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora... empieza lo bueno- Emmet se frotaba las manos, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara; Rose, a su lado, suspiraba con resignación y paciencia.

-La cuenta atrás ha comenzado oficialmente- dijo mi hermana en tono solemne- quedan quince días exactos- repuso contenta. Miré a Bella con una sonrisa, que ella me devolvió mientras se acercaba a decirme algo en voz baja.

-Felicidades licenciado; creo que era la única que no te había felicitado-.

-Cierto- le di la razón -¿eso no se merece un beso?- puse mi mejor cara de inocencia, mientras mi niña se acercaba riendo.

-Chantajista- murmuró contra mis labios, después de dejar en ellos un suave beso -eso no te va a servir una vez estemos casados- repuso divertida.

-Así se habla hija- todos reímos ante el comentario de la abuela, mientras abandonábamos la universidad para seguir con la celebración en casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres días después de la graduación, estaba esperando a Bella para la entrevista que íbamos a conceder a un programa especial, con motivo de nuestra boda. Betty Whinter, una reconocida periodista inglesa, sería la encargada de realizarnos las preguntas. Después de hablar meticulosamente con Sam, Bella y yo decidimos dar un aspecto informal a la entrevista, y apenas pusimos restricciones a las preguntas que nos formularían. Después de preguntar la opinión de mi hermana, decidí ponerme un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, sin chaqueta y sin corbata.

Mientras me abrochaba la camisa, pensé con detenimiento en lo que íbamos a hacer. Estaba casi seguro de que saldría el tema de las dichosas fotografías en las Seychelles; Bella me había hablado de sus temores acerca de eso. En ello estaba mi mente, cuándo mi novia salió del baño; llevaba una falda negra, con una blusa azul oscuro, de manga corta, y una graciosas bailarinas del mismo color que la blusa. Su cascada de ondas marrones enmarcaba su preciosa carita.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le interrogué, cogiéndola de las manos y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Un poco- admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior -me da mucha vergüenza salir en televisión; todavía no me acostumbro-.

-Lo harás muy bien- intenté tranquilizarla -y recuerda que yo estoy a tu lado-.

-Lo sé- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa -eso me tranquiliza- dijo en voz baja. Cuándo me disponía a darle un pequeño beso, tocaron a la puerta; Zafrina se asomó.

-Disculpe alteza, señorita Isabella, ya está todo listo- nos advirtió.

-Enseguida vamos, gracias- una vez desapareció por el pasillo, giré de nuevo la vista hacia mi niña, a la que tenía abrazada. Besé sus labios, deleitándome con el dulce sabor que emanaba de su boca.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunté, una vez nos separamos; ella agarró firmemente mi mano, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Antes de llegar al salón amarillo, dónde se desarrollaría la entrevista, nuestros familiares, acomodados en el salón enfrente de la tele, nos desearon buena suerte. La entrevista se retransmitía en directo.

Al llegar allí, el ajetreo del equipo era inmenso. Aparte de las cámaras de la BBC, la prensa escrita también estaba congregada. De refilón vi a Leah, grabadora en mano, junto a Seth y Jacob, ambos con sus inseparables cámaras de fotos. Bella y yo fuimos a saludarles, ya que Betty todavía estaba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Su pelo corto y moreno y su carísimo traje hicieron que la reconociéramos al instante.

-¿Está nerviosa, señorita Isabella?- interrogó a mi novia.

-Un poco, no lo puedo negar- le dio la razón.

-Betty no hace las preguntas con segundas intenciones, por eso no se preocupen- añadió Jake.

-Eso nos han dicho- contesté -veremos a ver...- dejé la frase inconclusa, ya que Betty se acercó a saludarnos; nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, y ocupamos un amplio sillón.

-Alteza, señorita Isabella; las cámaras que tienen enfrente son las que les van a enfocar cuándo alguno de ustedes responda -nos indicó -sé que es difícil y complicado, pero imaginen que sólo estamos nosotros tres en la sala; sólo así se sentirán relajados- mi novia y yo asentimos, y un hombre dio el aviso de que entraban en directo.

-Y... tres, dos, uno...- una luz roja se encendió en la cámara que enfocaba a la presentadora, y la entrevista dio comienzo.

-Buenas noches a todos. Les habla Betty Whinter; faltan apenas doce días para que Londres se vista de largo para celebrar la boda de su Alteza real, el príncipe de Gales, con la señorita Isabella Swan -hizo una pequeña pausa, mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa -los ingleses se van a echar a las calles el próximo sábado, para ver de cerca a la realeza europea en pleno, y vivir una boda de cuento de hadas. La historia de amor caló desde el primer momento en los corazones de los ciudadanos, apoyando a su futuro rey y a su novia. Con motivo de la próxima boda boda y del cumpleaños de su alteza, el príncipe y su prometida van a conceder una excepcional entrevista. ¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo es el día a día de la real pareja?; sus gustos, aficiones, preocupaciones... intentaremos descubrir y conocer un poco más a los que serán nuestros futuros reyes-.

Miré a mi niña de reojo, tenía las manos cruzadas en su regazo, y su boca esbozaba una tímida y preciosa sonrisa.

-Tres días antes de la boda, su Alteza celebra su veinticuatro cumpleaños, sin duda, el más especial- su vista se posó en mí, y supe que me tocaba responder.

-Desde luego que es especial- le di la razón, respondiendo lo más tranquilo que pude -ha sido un año extraordinario, y los que siguen lo serán más-.

-Hace apenas tres días se han graduado en la universidad; ¿cómo han llevado eso de hacer dos cursos universitarios en uno?- interrogó la mujer.

-Ha sido extenuante- respondió Bella -cómo a cualquier estudiante, nos ha costado trabajo, y si a eso añadimos los viajes y los compromisos, creo que tiene mérito- respondió con calma.

-Desde luego -Betty le dio la razón, asintiendo con la cabeza -cuéntenos algo de su vida en EEUU-. Bella tomó aire, meditando qué anécdotas debía contar.

-Bueno... no hay nada en especial- empezó a decir -nací y me crié en Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washintong. Allí fui a la escuela y al instituto, cómo cualquier chica de mi edad-.

-¿Es cierto que obtuvo una beca para estudiar la carrera en Londres?-.

-Así es- afirmó mi niña -mi padre me animó a presentar la solicitud, y me aceptaron- me miró con complicidad, sonriéndome.

-Y quién se lo iba decir...- la pregunta inconclusa de la reportera me hizo sonreír.

-Desde luego, nunca habría podido imaginarlo-.

-Ni yo tampoco... nunca pensé que en la universidad conocería a mi novia- respondí, arrancando risas de complicidad entre los presentes.

-En la rueda de prensa con motivo de su compromiso, usted mismo dijo que fue amor a primera vista, ¿pero que vio exactamente en ella?-.

-Lo primero de todo, su sonrisa tímida y dulce... me enamoró al momento- contesté con franqueza -nos pasamos las tres primeras horas hablando sin parar... y desde ese día, supe que era ella- terminé de decir. Mi novia me miraba fijamente, conteniendo la emoción.

-¿Lo fue para usted también, señorita Isabella?- mi niña tomó aire, contestando al instante.

-También fue así... estaba muerta de vergüenza; recuerdo que no sabía ni siquiera cómo debía tratarle- rememoraba sonriendo -y aunque yo también me enamorara de él ese mismo día, durante mucho tiempo me lo negué a mi misma-.

-Casi un año- añadí divertido.

-Al principio pensaba que lo nuestro no podía ser, que debía encontrar a alguien apropiado y con títulos... pero el corazón no atiende a esas razones- terminó de explicar ni novia.

-¿Incluso teniendo el apoyo de los reyes?- inquirió Betty, curiosa.

-Los primeros meses juntos me auto convencí de que podía funcionar... pero cuándo se hizo pública nuestra relación, es cierto que pasamos una época mala- respondió Bella.

-Estábamos sometidos a una presión constante- intervine -para ella fue muy difícil al principio; en cierta manera, me sentía culpable por hacerle eso- confesé un poco serio.

-Pero era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme si nuestra relación seguía adelante- finalizó Bella la pregunta.

-Háblenos de ese lapsus en su noviazgo; ¿fueron las fotos de su viaje a las Seychelles el detonante de esa ruptura?-.

-En cierto modo- respondí -si le hablo con franqueza, creo que todo se nos vino encima. Pasamos un tiempo muy malo, se cuestionaba mi papel sucediendo a mi padre, se le cuestionó a ella... fue una época complicada- terminé de exponer.

-Pero al final superaron los obstáculos- replicó Betty.

-Realmente los superamos cada día- replicó mi novia -cada acto, cada compromiso, el ser estudiada y observada... saber qué opina la gente de ti... es algo que se supera con el día a día-.

-¿Cómo se quedó cuándo le pidió que se casara con él?, ¿qué pasó por su mente?- miré a Bella, que me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa de complicidad.

-Muchísimas cosas- recordó pensativa.

-En un principio me dijo que no- intervine, mirándola divertido; la presentadora abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Es cierto- repuso mi novia -nunca dudé de mis sentimientos- aclaró con rapidez -pero admito que me daba un miedo atroz enfrentarme a la tarea de representar a Gran Bretaña- explicó bajando un poco los ojos.

-¿Y qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?- inquirió curiosa la reportera.

-Aparte de varias conversaciones que me abrieron los ojos- empezó a relatar -comprendí que su destino ya estaba escrito, y jamás hubiera permitido que renunciase a nada por mi... de modo que aunque todavía me cueste y tenga mucho respeto a todo lo que nos aguarda, entendí que debíamos afrontarlo juntos- tomé una de sus manos, que descansaba en su pierna, acariciándola despacio; ella la cerró en torno a mis dedos, dándole un suave apretón -y lo primero de todo, porque le quiero- susurró agachando la mirada.

-¿Cómo afrontan esa tarea?-.

-Día a día- contesté, sosteniendo la mano de mi niña -intentando ayudar y escuchar a la gente, poniéndonos en su lugar si hay problemas, y celebrando con ellos las buenas noticias- repliqué, mirándola orgulloso -ella lo ha hecho muy bien estos meses, y estoy seguro de que en el futuro seguirá siendo así-.

-No es sólo una obligación... por el título que mi prometido representa, bien debemos saber cual es nuestro papel- se paró, haciendo una pequeña pausa -y en mi humilde opinión, ese no es otro que apoyar y ayudar a todo el que nos necesite, sea una cuestión política o ayudar a una comunidad humilde...y representar lo mejor que podamos a Gran Bretaña fuera de nuestras fronteras- las palabras de Bella me dejaron impresionado; nunca la había escuchado hablar así, con ese aplomo y seguridad, pero a la vez con ese tono dulce y cariñoso... era increíble.

-¿Le preocupa no estar a la altura de lo que se espera?- la pregunta de Betty fue directamente a mi novia, que no dudó la respuesta ni un segundo.

-Constantemente; somos humanos, y cómo tales, nos equivocamos- respondió con naturalidad.

-Y eso nos sirve para tomar nota, y mejorar cada día- terminé de añadir, mirándola con cariño.

-Aparte de sus obligaciones, obviamente, son una pareja joven y enamorada... ¿podrían contarnos un poquito acerca de sus gustos y aficiones?- la entrevista pasó a una dinámica menos seria. Bella y yo nos miramos divertidos y cómplices.

-Nos encanta la música- dijo ella -el cine, la lectura, viajar, probar comidas exóticas...- enumeró divertida -estamos al día de los estrenos de cine- dijo con una risa.

-Esa afición suya a la música...- la presentadora hizo hincapié en esa cuestión -¿es por eso que uno de los actos organizados por su boda es un concierto en el Wembley Arena, con los grupos más conocidos del país?-.

-Cuándo el ayuntamiento nos lo propuso hace unos meses, no lo dudamos un instante- contesté -nos gusta mucho la música pop, cómo a casi todos los jóvenes; pensamos que sería una oportunidad estupenda para que la juventud inglesa disfrute y celebre con nosotros nuestra boda-.

-Coldplay, Amy MacDonald, Muse, Oasis, James Blunt... la lista es extensa- nos dio la razón Betty.

-Somos admiradores de todos ellos- dijo Bella, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza -esperamos que la gente que vaya, disfrute tanto cómo nosotros lo vamos a hacer-.

-El precio simbólico de la entrada, tres libras, se va a destinar a varias organizaciones benéficas; una de ellas es para la prevención e investigación del cáncer- empezó a relatar, mirando a mi novia -imagino que para usted significa mucho, teniendo en cuenta que es una enfermedad que sufrió su madre- miré a mi niña de reojo, ella agachó la cabeza un momento, conteniendo una pequeña mueca de tristeza. Entrelacé disimuladamente nuestros dedos, y ella levantó la mirada, respirando pausadamente.

-Así es- intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que se quedó en un amago.

-¿Puede hablarnos un poco de ella?- la sonrisa tranquilizadora de la periodista pareció calmar un poco a Bella.

-Ella era una persona excepcional; muy alegre y extrovertida... en algunos aspectos, lo opuesto a mi... en eso he salido a mi padre- dijo en voz baja -murió cuándo yo tenía trece años- relató casi en un susurro -fue terrible para mi familia y para mi, por eso es importante, ante todo, la prevención y el seguimiento de los doctores-.

-Imagino que la echará de menos... sobre todo estos días-.

-Muchísimo... todos los días la echo en falta- musitó mi niña -y supongo que en estas ocasiones, desgraciadamente, es cuándo más notas la ausencia de las personas que ya no están aquí. Hay veces que necesito sus consejos, saber su opinión- enumeró reteniendo las lágrimas -me hubiera gustado que le conociera -dijo, mirándome melancólica -y por supuesto, que viviera todo lo que me está sucediendo-.

Un pequeño silencio se adueñó de la habitación; pero mi niña respiró profundamente, esbozando una sonrisa de ánimo. Bella apoyó su mano libre en la mía, que sujetaba su otra mano con fuerza. La guiñé un ojo, consolándola en silencio e intentando animarla. Por suerte, Betty cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bien; faltan doce días para la boda, ¿nerviosos?- nos interrogó divertida, haciendo que mi niña se animara.

-Mucho- respondí -cómo todos los novios, supongo-.

-Todo está listo- contestó mi niña, ya un poco más alegre -esperemos que todo salga bien-.

-¿Impresiona el hecho de que varios millones de personas seguirán la boda por televisión?; tanto en Europa cómo en EEUU, se están haciendo programas especiales-.

-Ufffsss... desde luego que si- mi niña contuvo la sonrisa -es algo difícil de explicar-.

Al de pocos minutos, la entrevista se dio por finalizada. Estuvimos charlando unos minutos, ya fuera de cámaras, con Betty y el resto de periodistas allí congregados. Nos despedimos de ellos y antes de ir al encuentro de nuestra familia, que había seguido la entrevista, mi niña se volvió hacia mi, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?- me interrogó ansiosa. Negué con la cabeza, rodeando su pequeña cintura.

-Muy bien cariño; has hablado cómo una auténtica princesa- respondí orgulloso -siempre lo supe- dije en voz baja.

-¿El qué supiste?- me preguntó de nuevo, con tono suave.

-Desde esa primera vez en la que hablamos... supe que eras tú... qué tu eras mi princesa... y la de toda Inglaterra- ella volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Y aunque tardaste tiempo en darte cuenta... sabría que podrías con ello- negó agachando la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto- meditó en voz baja -no sé si alguna vez llegaré a acostumbrarme del todo- me dijo con franqueza -todos estos meses han sido increíbles-.

-Para mi también lo han sido- contesté abrazándola -y ya oíste una vez a mi padre... si tú estás a mi lado, no me importa enfrentarme a lo que sea-.

-Eso mismo me pasa a mi- se acurrucó en mis brazos, cómo una niña pequeña, respirando tranquila. Permanecimos así unos minutos, hasta que ella me habló.

-¿Qué tenemos mañana?-.

-Mañana por la mañana recibiremos a varias instituciones y personalidades- le recordé -y por la tarde tenemos que ir a la catedral, a los ensayos- levantó la vista, mirándome contenta.

-Entonces habrá que ir a cenar y a descansar... nos esperan unos días ajetreados- repuso sobre mis labios.

-Cómo ordene mi mujer- dejé un pequeño beso en su boca, antes de ir al encuentro de nuestra familia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban rápidos... y poco a poco se iba acercando el momento. Muchos de los invitados empezaban a llegar, sobre todo gente de Forks y los miembros más jóvenes de las Casas reales, que no se querían perder el concierto. El hermano de Sue y su familia ya estaban aquí, al igual que Ang y Ben y sus respectivos padres, la familia de Rosalie y la de Emmet. En total, estaban confirmados más de mil quinientos invitados.

Esos días intentamos pasar todo el tiempo posible con ellos, lo que los diferentes actos y compromisos nos dejaban. Recibimos multitud de felicitaciones y de regalos, que mi niña y yo cada noche íbamos trasladando a nuestra casa, ya completamente terminada y amueblada, esperando que la ocupáramos.

Recibimos regalos de todo tipo, desde cuadros y objetos de decoración, hasta abonos y suscripciones para diferentes actividades.

Esa mañana llevábamos un ajetreo increíble. Habíamos recibido a un amplio grupo de la aristocracia; la mayoría de ellos vinculados por las distintas órdenes a la Casa real. El regalo fue para mi niña, un aderezo de joyas completo, en el que destacaba una tiara de perlas y brillantes. Cuándo los despedimos, Bella se volvió hacia mi, con la boca abierta.

-Es increíble- me susurró, admirando de nuevo el collar de perlas y los pendientes en forma de lágrima. Mis padres y los suyos, a su lado, admiraban también el regalo.

-Eso es un regalo y lo demás tonterías- meditó divertido mi padre, arrancando las risas de los presentes. Demetri y Zafrina hicieron pasar a la última recepción que tenía lugar esa mañana. Por la tarde se celebraba el concierto.

-Alteza; señorita Isabella, les presento a William y Ashton Jones, directores de la protectora de animales del condado de Yorkshire-.

-Es un placer conocerles en persona- saludé amablemente, estrechando la mano de uno de ellos, al igual que hizo mi niña.

-Encantada de conocerles- saludó con voz tímida. La protectora de animales trabajaba codo con codo con una de las organizaciones presididas por el ducado de Cornualles, de modo que habíamos oído hablar de ella.

-Alteza, señorita Isabella; es un honor que nos reciban antes de su próxima boda. Y nos gustaría obsequiarles con un pequeño presente- nos explicó William, después de charlar unos minutos con ellos. Uno de los empleados de palacio se acercó con una pequeña cesta, con un lazo de colores en el asa y tapada con una manta. Bella y yo nos miramos curiosos, y mi novia dio un pequeño salto, ya que algo se movía dentro de ésta. Los presente rieron suavemente, ante la reacción de mi prometida, y me adelanté para destapar la cesta. Bella se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada y feliz por el descubrimiento. Dentro de ésta, dos preciosos cachorros, por supuesto de raza yokrshire terrier, jugueteaban en el interior.

-Son preciosos- murmuró mi novia, tomando a uno en brazos y acariciándolo- ¿de verdad son para nosotros?- les preguntó, todavía sorprendida.

-Por supuesto- respondió Asthon -acaban de nacer hace una semana... y sabemos que ambos les gustan los animales-.

-Muchísimas gracias- les agradecí de corazón, tomando al otro cachorro. En verdad que eran una monada, tan pequeñitos.

-Son macho y hembra- nos explicaron -y por supuesto, auténticos yorkshire terrier de pura raza-.

-¿Qué te parece?- me susurró Bella, admirando al que yo tenía en brazos.

-Creo que tenemos nuevos miembros en la familia- repuse divertido, arrancando las risas del resto. Una vez les agradecimos de nuevo su visita y los regalos, nos dirigimos al salón principal, dónde dejamos a los nuevos integrantes de la familia en el suelo, ante la divertida mirada de todos. Mi hermana se agachó en el suelo, ante la mirada de Rosalie y Emmet.

-Qué bonitos- dijo, sonriendo encantada -¿cómo vais a llamarles?- nos interrogó. Bella y yo nos miramos.

-Pues no lo hemos pensado- respondí pensativo - ¿tú que opinas?- sondeé a mi novia.

-A la hembra... Isolda- dijo convencida. Arqueé una ceja... pero el nombre era bonito.

-Espero que al macho no le llaméis Tristán- añadió mi madre con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se agachaba para acariciar a uno.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?- interrogué divertido al personal -no sé... alguno que hayáis visto en alguna peli o algo así-.

-Pues no se me ocurre ninguno- dijo Ang, pensativa.

-¿Qué película has visto hace poco?- preguntó Ben a Emmet.

-Ayer Rose y yo vimos Casper... no me miréis así- nos dijo, ya que intentábamos contener las carcajadas -A Rosie le encanta- nos explicó, rodando los ojos con paciencia.

-Casper... el nombre no está mal- objetó Jazz con una sonrisa. Bella le dio la razón, agachándose para cogerlo.

-Entonces, Casper será-.

-¿Casper?- interrogué, no muy convencido; iba a protestar, pero la mirada fija de mi niña no daba lugar a réplicas -está bien, Casper- lo cogí yo, y se puso poca arriba, para que le rascara la tripa. El perro cerró los ojos, se veía que estaba a gusto.

-Son muy buenos- dijo Bella, mirando a Casper con una sonrisa.

-No te creas... creo que Isolda se ha hecho pis en mi pantalón- dijo Charlie de repente, apartándose de un salto. La sala estalló en carcajadas, sobre todo mi padre.

-Felicidades hijo, has hecho una nueva amiga- le dijo la abuela, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Esa misma noche, dejamos a Casper e Isolda acomodados con mis padres y los de Bella, ya que nos íbamos al concierto. Salimos en varios coches, y allí, acomodados en una tribuna, saludados a nuestros amigos. Estaban todos allí, desde los amigos de Bella de Forks, hasta Chris y Madde, Carlos y Valeria, Ingrid y Desireé con sus maridos...tan solo faltaban los noruegos, que llegarían mañana para el baile de gala, directamente desde Kenia, ya que estaban de viaje oficial; todos los jóvenes de las casas reales se mezclaron sin ningún problemas en las tribunas contiguas a la nuestra con nuestros amigos de Forks, dejando a un lado los títulos. La gente había respondido fenomenal, y el estadio estaba lleno a rebosar, impacientes a que saliera el primer grupo. Al ocupar nuestros asientos, oímos los chillidos y aplausos de la gente, los cuales Bella y yo correspondimos, saludándolos con la mano.

-Está lleno- me dijo Bella, mirando hacia todos los lados- afirmé con una sonrisa, mirando también a la multitud. El concierto dio comienzo, y debo reconocer que apenas nos sentamos, animando y siguiendo las canciones de pie, cómo el resto del estadio.

-Esto es genial- nos dijo Chris en la pausa de una de las canciones- ¿por qué no se nos ocurrió para mi boda?- meditó en voz alta.

-Se siente- dijo mi hermana -tenemos la exclusiva de la organización- contraatacó maliciosa. Bella y yo vimos cómo Ang y Rose charlaban animadamente con Madde y las princesas suecas; Valeria, Carlos y Chris estaban con nosotros, en un pequeño grupo.

-Tus amigos son geniales, Bella- le indicó Valeria.

-Al principio estaban un poco asustados; no todos los días te rodeas de príncipes europeos-.

-Estos días no somos príncipes- le contradijo Carlos -somos todos iguales... y vuestros amigos pasan a ser nuestros amigos desde este mismo instante- Bella le sonrió agradecida, pero salió Muse al escenario, y los aplausos de la gente hizo que volviéramos la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí esta noche – la voz de Matthew Bellamy, el cantante, resonó en los altavoces -y gracias al príncipe Edward y a su prometida, por permitirnos estar aquí, en este momento único -Bella y yo sonreímos mientras lo escuchábamos -queremos dedicarles esta canción de nuestro último disco... y en nombre de mis compañeros, desearles toda la felicidad del mundo- las notas de "Neutron star collision" empezaron a surgir del enorme piano. Bella estaba delante mío, y la agarré por la cintura, balanceándonos al son de la música.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- susurré en su oído.

-Mejor que bien- admitió feliz -es todo... no tengo palabras... gracias- dejé un pequeño beso en su sien, volviendo nuestra atención a la canción... sólo una horas más... y la imagen con la que tanto había soñado, vería por fin la luz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Veintidós de junio... hace dos días que había celebrado mi cumpleaños; sin duda, el más feliz de mi vida. Coincidió antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados más relevantes, y decidimos celebrarlo en familia y en la intimidad, con nuestros amigos cercanos y familiares. Bueno; en realidad, ese día estuvimos por la mañana en el ayuntamiento, dónde se nos ofreció una pequeña recepción con motivo de nuestra boda. El consistorio en pleno nos recibió a lo grande, explicándonos las mejoras que se habían realizado en la ciudad. Por todo Londres estaban las imágenes de Bella y mía, y las calles por dónde pasaría el cortejo ya estaban cerradas y valladas.

Ayer regresamos del concierto tardísimo, ya que después de la actuación, pasamos detrás de bambalinas, a saludar a todos los que habían participado. Las caras de los amigos de Bella no tenían precio... ni la de Chris, más que impresionado de conocer en persona a su tocayo Chris Martin, vocalista de Coldplay y uno de sus ídolos; estaba saltando cual niño pequeño, mientras que Madde y el resto reíamos divertidos.

Esta misma mañana, en un acto íntimo en uno de los salones de palacio, mi niña recibió las placas de las órdenes que iba a ostentar, así cómo la Orden de la Familia real. Enfundada en un vestido azul, hasta la rodilla y altísimos tacones, prestó juramento a las normas de la orden, ante la cariñosa mirada de mis padres y los suyos, y por supuesto, la abuela Swan. Al finalizar el pequeño acto, sin periodistas por petición nuestra, Bella admiró las placas que luciría a partir de mañana, en su condición de Princesa de Gales. Todas estaban hechas de oro y piedras preciosas, al igual que las que llevaba mi hermana. Después se celebró un pequeño lunch con los empleados de palacio, ya que a partir de esa noche y sobre todo mañana, no pararían quietos. Bella pronunció un pequeño discurso para ellos, agradeciéndoles el haberla recibido con tanto cariño en el que ahora, era su hogar.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Isolda, que encima de nuestra cama, jugaba con una pequeña pelota de goma y gimoteaba divertida. Casper dormía plácidamente en uno de los sillones. Me ajusté bien el frac, esperando a que Bella volviera de la habitación de mi hermana. Los invitados empezarían a llegar en media hora. Junto con mis padres y los suyos, debíamos saludar a la mayoría de los invitados, que mañana estarían en nuestro enlace. Por fin, mi niña asomó su preciosa carita. Estaba deslumbrante, con un vestido bordado en pedrería de color rojo, de escote asimétrico y dejando un hombro al descubierto. El moño alto que llevaba resaltaba su cuello de cisne. Llevaba los pendientes largos de su aderezo, junto a su anillo de compromiso.

-Estás preciosa- admiré caminando hacia ella; Isolda pareció darme la razón, ya que ladró contenta, despertando a Casper.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- inquirí agarrando sus manos.

-Estoy agotada del ajetreo de los últimos días- me confesó en voz baja -pero feliz- añadió -mañana es nuestro día... no puedo creerlo... mañana a estas horas estaremos casados-.

-Por fin- dije en voz baja, mientras agachaba mi cabeza para besarla suavemente -no entiendo por qué esta noche tenemos que dormir separados- siseé un poco enfadado... Alice y sus benditas ideas.

-Es la tradición-murmuró divertida -además, yo no dormiré sola- señaló a nuestros pequeños amigos, que correteaban por la alfombra.

-Se han adueñado de la cama- observé divertido -esta noche pasada han dormido entre los dos; a sus camitas no les hacen ni caso- señalé las cestas que habíamos mandado comprar... pero preferían los sillones y nuestra cama.

-Eso es cierto- me respondió divertida, pero un pequeño suspiro de melancolía escapó de sus labios. Mi mano voló hacia su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-Ella lo está viendo- la consolé -y mañana, de alguna manera o de otra, estará con nosotros- Bella asintió, esbozando una triste sonrisa, pero enseguida se recompuso. Me ajustó bien una de las placas.

-Así está mejor... las mías son un poquito más pequeñas- observó.

-No puedo esperar a verte con ellas- repliqué contento -y verte con la banda cruzando el pecho- ella rió divertida.

-Todo llega... y ahora vamos, que nos estarán esperando- salimos tomados de la mano hacia el salón del trono, dónde ya estaban todos, charlando alegremente.

-Estás preciosa, hija- Charlie se acercó a Bella, abrazándola con delicadeza. Sue, muy elegante con un vestido en tonos ocre, largo hasta los pies, también se acercó a ella. Mi vista fue hacia la abuela Swan, también muy guapa, con una falda larga negra y una blusa de raso en tonos grises.

-Estás muy guapa, abuela- me agaché a su lado.

-Y tú también Edward- me repasó con la mirada de arriba abajo -ven aquí- me acerqué a ella un poco más, y me puso recta la pajarita- así está mejor; por cierto, llevo hablando un buen rato con el tío de tu padre, el duque de York- señaló al anciano, enfundado en un traje de gala y con todas sus condecoraciones pendiendo de él -es un hombre encantador-.

-Margaret, te he dicho que me tutees... sino pareceré un viejo-. Bella se acercó a saludarlos, y el resto nos rodearon.

-No seas quejica, Alfred... estás muy bien para tu edad- la abuela esbozaba una sonrisa pilla.

-Abuela... ¿estás ligando con el tío Alfred?- inquirió mi hermana, curiosa y divertida.

-O el está ligando conmigo- respondió tan pancha, ante la estupefacta mirada de Charlie y las risas contenidas del resto -me debes un baile- le señaló divertida e ilusionada.

-Por supuesto, querida Margaret- respondió galante y pícaro.

-Qué viva el amor- dijo mi padre, ante nuestras risas.

Nos anunciaron que los invitados ya estaban esperando, de modo que nos colocamos de espaldas a la pequeña escalinata del trono, y pacientemente dimos la mano a todos los que desfilaban por allí. Saludamos a casi todo Forks, capitaneados por el alcalde Lohire; miraba de reojo a Bella y a mi suegros, emocionados ante las muestras de cariño. Bella y Ángela se abrazaron durante unos instantes, ante la mirada de Ben y mía, y lo mismo pasó con Rosalie y su familia. También saludamos a los reyes allí congregados, y a nuestros amigos. Bella se sorprendió cuándo vio que su padre y Sue intercambiaban unas tranquilas palabras con la reina Ana de España y los reyes de Suecia y Dinamarca.

-Pensé que estarían más nerviosos- me susurró.

-Yo también... además tu padre también tiene su parte de protagonismo, es el padre de la novia- le recordé.

Chris y Madde nos dieron un fuerte abrazo también, al igual que Carlos y Valeria y el resto de nuestros amigos europeos. Sven nos saludó protocolariamente, sin apenas detenerse, lo mismo que Anne Lousie. Antes de pasar al comedor, mi novia y yo nos acercamos a nuestros amigos, que estaban todos en círculo en un extremo del salón, charlando y picando canapés. Mike, Ben, Austin y compañía estaban con Emmet, Jasper y la mayoría de los príncipes, y las chicas al lado, cotorreando divertidas. Aunque la realeza vistiera sus mejores galas y joyas, al igual que la aristocracia, esa noche todo se mezclaba en un ambiente relajado y feliz. Eché un vistazo mientras cogía dos copas para Bella y para mí. Mi madre y Sue charlaban con la mujer de nuestro primer ministro y la reina de Dinamarca. En otro corrillo, mi padre y Charlie conversaban de forma distendida, acompañados por los embajadores de los EEUU en Inglaterra, el padre de Chris y el rey de Holanda. Mis padres sabían lo difícil que era para Charlie y Sue todo ésto, y aunque se les veía tranquilos, ellos mismo nos aseguraron que los arroparían y que estarían con ellos.

La cena se desarrolló entre risas y buenos deseos, y mucha emoción en el discurso de mi padre. Nos sentamos en una mesa con nuestros padres y la familia directa. Justo a nuestro lado, en mesas adyacentes, estaban los invitados más importantes, seguidos por la gente de Forks y nuestros amigos. Aunque el ambiente era distendido y relajado, había ciertas partes del protocolo que no se podían saltar.

Después del café y los postres, se abrieron las puertas del salón de baile. Entre aplausos y silbidos de nuestros amigos, tomé a Bella por la cintura; la voz del grupo favorito de ni niña, Bon Jovi, inundó el salón. Bailamos al ritmo de una de las canciones favoritas de Bella, "Always", y ante las miradas de complicidad de los que nos rodeaban.

-¿Te he dicho que estás impresionante con ese vestido?- murmuré con la voz un poco ronca; mi novia se sonrojó mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

-Me lo has dicho- afirmó en un susurro -pero me gusta oírlo- bajé un poco mi cabeza, juntando nuestras frentes.

-Te amo... y no puedo esperar que llegue mañana... aunque esté hecha un mar de nervios- dijo con una risa temblorosa.

-También te amo- besé lentamente sus labios, ante los silbidos y jaleos de nuestros amigos, que se percataron del momento. Bella rió nerviosa, presa de la vergüenza, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

La celebración duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Después de abrir el baile, Bella y yo fuimos charlando con la mayoría de la gente, tanto jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. Mi novia saludó a miembros de Casas reales que no había conocido en Madrid, y sobre todo charlamos un buen rato con la gente de Forks y los padres de Rosalie y Emmet. Mis padres y mis suegros, cómo buenos anfitriones, hacían otro tanto de los mismo, yendo de un lado a otro del enorme salón. Al de un buen rato, por fin pudimos acercarnos a nuestros amigos; después de unas horas de animada charla y bailes por doquier, la gente se empezó a retirar a sus hoteles y habitaciones, aludiendo que la verdadera fiesta sería mañana, y querían estar descansados.

Me despedí de Bella en la puerta de nuestra habitación. Durante la fiesta, los empleados habían sacado las cosas que necesitaba, ya que habían traído el vestido de Bella y no podía entrar.

-Hasta mañana- susurré antes de darle un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

-Hasta mañana- me guiñó un ojo cómplice, viendo cómo me iba a la habitación que me habían preparado para esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me desperté a las diez y media en punto. Eché en falta el beso de buenos días que siempre me daba mi niña... pero hoy era una ocasión especial... por fin, el día había llegado. Bella se convertiría en Princesa de Gales... en mi princesa y en mi mujer.

Después de darme una ducha, me dirigí al comedor, dónde estaban Jasper, mi padre, Charlie, Harry y Emmet. Supuse que Alice me colgaría si me acercaba a la zona dónde estaban ellas. Desayuné con los nervios cerrándome el estómago, y a la hora de la comida apenas pude probar bocado.

Apenas vi a mi madre, a mi hermana, ni a Sue y la abuela más que un momento en la comida; Jasper y Emmet me hicieron compañía... hasta que llegó la hora de vestirme. Con la ayuda de Jasper, me terminé de colocar una de las placas en el uniforme, cuándo mis padres aparecieron. Mi cuñado nos dejó un momento de intimidad a los tres. Mi padre vestía un traje similar al mío; mi madre estaba impresionante con un traje en tonos verdes, y su tiara de diamantes rusos sobre la cabeza.

-¿Estás nervioso, eh?- mi padre se acercó a mi, dándome una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-Un poco- respondí -¿cómo está Bella?- interrogué a mi madre.

-También está nerviosa... y guapísima- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo supongo- no podía esperar más para verla. Mi madre estaba apunto de llorar, y adelantándome, le di un gran abrazo.

-Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo; sin él, ésto no estaría pasando- les agradecí, emocionado y feliz.

-Estamos muy contentos por vosotros... y muy felices- dijo mi padre -has encontrado a una mujer excepcional- sonreí ante la mención de mi niña.

-Y lo más importante, os queréis por encima de todo, y estamos seguros de qué seguirá siendo así- noté que a mi madre le temblaba la voz, debido a la emoción.

-Estamos orgullosos de vosotros... cómo reyes y cómo padres; sabemos que juntos superareis todo lo que os venga... y a tu madre y a mi nos tranquiliza que hayas encontrado un apoyo así- me padre dejó su mano en mi hombro, mirándome cómplice. Me abracé a ellos una vez más, pero Preston nos interrumpió.

-Majestades, alteza; es la hora- respiré largo y tendido, saliendo con ellos. Jasper, mi padrino, ya me esperaba en la entrada, enfundado en el uniforme de los caballeros de la Jarretera, muy parecido al mío.

-¿Listo?- asentí con la cabeza, mientras me volteaba y me despedía de los empleados que habían salido a las escaleras principales, los que no podían ir a la catedral. Mis padres montaron en uno de los coches; vi aparecer a mi hermana, que no dijo una palabra al verme; simplemente me dio un gran abrazo.

-Espero que seáis muy felices, hermanito, os lo merecéis tanto- estaba guapísima con un vestido largo en tonos azules, y su diadema de zafiros.

-Gracias, pequeña duende- besé su frente, en agradecimiento por sus palabras. Dio un rápido beso a Jasper, y montó en otro de los coches, y por fin, nos subimos Jazz y yo.

Nada más pasar la verja de palacio, observé que las calles estaban repletas de gente; a cada lado de la avenida que llevaba al palacio, había un cordón de seguridad inmenso. Iba saludando con la mano; el griterío era ensordecedor, ya que escuchaba constantemente mi nombre.

-Las calles están llenas de gente- observó mi amigo y cuñado. volví mi vista hacia él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias Jazz, por todo... y por ser mi padrino- golpeó mi costado con su codo, en un gesto amigable.

-No se merecen... os deseo lo mejor Edward- palmeé su hombro, agradeciendo sus palabras, breves pero concisas.

-Y ahora... vamos- apenas me di cuenta de que el coche había parado en las escalinatas, frente a la catedral. Nada más bajar, los gritos se hicieron más audibles, si cabe. Me giré antes de entrar, saludando a la gente allí congregada, antes de volverme a la puerta, dónde el deán de la catedral nos recibió. A ambos lados de la puerta, vi a Quil, Embry, Nick, a todos los escoltas... y a Emmet enfundados en su traje de gala de la Guardia Real, saludándome al estilo militar. Mi amigo me guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba a su lado, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

Al son del órgano, Jasper y yo iniciamos el recorrido hasta dónde debía esperar a mi niña. Divisé muchas caras durante el paseo... que me sonreían cómplices y con simpatía. Llegamos a la pequeña rotonda, justo dónde terminaban los bancos y empezaba el altar. Nuestras familias estaban a los laterales; cuándo llegué allí, se sentaron. Observé a Sue y a la abuela en primera fila, y justo enfrente de ellas, mis padres y mi hermana; detrás de ellos, los tíos de mi padre y la hermana de mi abuela materna con su hija, y Garret y Kate. Me miraban cómplices e impacientes, ya que sólo faltaban mi niña y Charlie, y a juzgar por los gritos de la gente, todavía no habían llegado. Miraba para todos los lados, incapaz de contener mis nervios.

-Tranquilo... creo que ya llegan- me dijo Jasper, después de diez minutos de larga espera. Agucé el oído, y efectivamente, el griterío se acentuó, señal de que Bella estaba llegando. Volví la cabeza hacia mis padres, que me sonrieron con cariño, al igual que mi hermana. Jasper posó la mano en mi hombro, llamando mi atención.

-Edward... está aquí-. El coro empezó a entonar la marcha nupcial de la ópera de Lohengrin, de Wagner; volví mi cabeza... y mi corazón empezó a bombear cómo un loco.

Siguiendo a las hijas de Harry, del brazo de Charlie, inmaculadamente vestido con un chaqué y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara... estaba ella... mi sueño de mil noches, preciosa y con una sonrisa emocionada, caminando hacia mi.


	44. Gran Bretaña ya tiene a su Princesa

**TOC, TOC? Se puede?**

**SORPRESA! Pensabais que os iba a dejar con la intriga hasta el viernes? Ni de broma!**

**Sé que lleváis esperando mucho tiempo este capítulo, y de nuevo, mi hermana Sara se encargará de subirlo. **

**Bueno... no sé que decir, ni yo misma puedo creer que los haya casado, por fin. Os advierto que es un capítulo para emocionarse, y fruto de muchas visitas al youtube, viendo una y mil veces las bodas reales de los últimos tiempos. Tened en cuenta que es no es una boda normal, y el protocolo está presente... pero creo que vais a emocionaros.**

**Siento el testamento, el capi es largo... la parte del interior de la catedral está escrito en tercera persona, el resto del capi lo cuenta Bella. La noche de bodas y la luna de miel... eso será en el siguiente... jejejje...**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, tanto cómo yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. Y la historia no se acaba... lo vuelvo a decir... todavía tenemos que ver a Bella ejerciendo, ya con el título de princesa, y el momento en el que serán papás. Ya os dije que no iba a ver secuela, y no me parece justo dejaros sin esos momentos.**

**Bien... pues este capítulo es para todas y cada una de las estupendas chicas que sigue el fic, tanto a las lectoras silenciosas cómo a las que comentan, agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas... para todas mis chicas, que siguen el cuento de hadas de Bella y Edward. **

**Espero que os guste, y el próximo lo subiré yo, que ya habré vuelto de mi periplo londinense. Así que venga, todas preparadas y guapas, que ahora sí que sí, nos vamos de boda.**

**Un besazo muy fuerte, y simplemente, disfrutadlo.**

**Tan, tan, tatatatan...**

* * *

_Capítulo 43: Gran Bretaña ya tiene a su Princesa_

_**Palacio de Buckingham, unas horas antes**_

Abrí lentamente los ojos, bostezando despacio y quedándome tumbada en la cama, intentado despejarme un poco. Eché una ojeada a mi alrededor, y vi que Casper e Isolda descansaban a mis pies.

Por fin, el día había llegado. Veintitrés de junio... hoy era el día de nuestra boda; me incorporé de un salto, saltando fuera de la cama y asomándome a la ventana. Apenas eran las once de la mañana, pero el sol lucía en todo su esplendor, adornando un solitario cielo azul, libre de nubes. Abrí de par en par las ventanas, respirando el aire cálido que entraba por ellas. Pensé en Edward, y en qué parte del palacio estaría perdido, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Mi vista de posó en mi vestido de novia, cuidadosamente tapado por otra tela por encima... aunque la cola, de cuatro metros, al igual que el velo, sobresalía por el suelo. Dentro de unas escasas dos horas empezarían a desfilar por mi cuarto toda la familia y sobre todo las chicas, secuestrándome. Me duché con tranquilidad, después de cerrar las puertas correderas del salón, para que Casper e Isolda no hicieran una de las suyas y no se acercaran al vestido. Justo cuándo salía por la puerta de mi habitación, aparecieron Sue, Esme, la abuela y una muy histérica Alice, con mi desayuno.

-Buenos días hija, ¿has conseguido dormir algo?- me preguntó Sue mientras pasaban a la habitación.

-Un poco... pero me costó conciliar el sueño- admití con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tienes que desayunar algo- me recomendó Esme, dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa -a la hora de comer no creo que puedas probar bocado- me recordó.

Decidí hacerlas caso, y se sentaron para hacerme compañía, mientras intentaba pasar un trozo de tostada por mi garganta... pero mi estómago estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, hasta que llegaron Rosalie y Ángela; cómo salían conmigo, se peinarían y se vestirían aquí. Ben iría directo a la catedral; en las invitaciones, se especificaba a que hora debía entrar cada grupo, para poder acomodar a todo el mundo sin agobios.

A eso de las doce y media, las chicas se fueron a que Lexie y compañía las peinaran; yo era la última... miré otra vez por la ventana, y pensé que un paseo por los jardines no me vendría mal. Con Casper e Isolda siguiéndome, llegué a nuestro rincón secreto, y me senté en el suelo, apoyada en el tronco del sauce.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza... unos alegres, otros no tanto... rememoré momentos de mi infancia, los recuerdos de la escuela primaria, con todos mis amigos, que hoy estaban aquí conmigo, en Londres... los años de instituto... el momento en el que abrí el sobre de esa beca, que cambiaría mi vida... la primera noche con Rosalie, en nuestro pequeño apartamento... la vergüenza que pasé por llegar tarde el primer día de clase... la primera vez que le vi, en la televisión, y después en esa clase. Si en ese momento me dicen que me casaría con él, habría reído, rodando los ojos...

Recordé con un poco de añoranza, fijando mi vista en la fuente grande, los primeros meses de nuestro noviazgo, cómo Rose, Emmet, Jazz, la pequeña duende, aparte de nuestros padres, fueron cómplices y guardaron el secreto; parecía que había pasado un siglo entero, y ni siquiera hacía dos años... no quise acordarme de los tiempos malos, no era día para recuerdos tristes.

Repasé todo lo que habíamos vivido desde que se anunció nuestro compromiso; cómo nuestra relación se afianzó aún más, si eso era posible; formábamos un buen equipo, tanto en la vida de pareja cómo en el trabajo que llevábamos a cabo. Dentro de unas horas dejaría de ser Isabella Marie Swan, pasando ser Isabella Marie Cullen... su Alteza real Isabella Marie Cullen, Princesa de Gales y todos los títulos que le seguían. Una sensación rara se apoderó de mi pecho, todavía no me acostumbraba a que eso se haría efectivo a partir, más o menos, de las siete y cuarto de la tarde, hora en la calculé que le daría el sí a mi novio.

Y por supuesto, no pude evitar acordarme de ella... de mi madre. Sentí una pequeña lágrima descender por mi mejilla, y sin darme cuenta, mis pensamientos cobraron voz alta.

-Mamá- murmuré, dirigiendo mi mirada al cielo -no sabes lo que daría por tenerte aquí, aunque solo pudieras verme un segundo, y darme un abrazo, poder pedirte consejo...- sollocé; Casper e Isolda, se sentaron a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mi pierna.

-No puedo creer que vaya a casarme con Edward- murmuré, esbozando una sonrisa -sé que él te habría gustado; te gustaría ver lo feliz que me hace... lo felices que somos juntos- suspiré, quitando una lágrima de mis ojos -tu pequeña, cómo me decíais el abuelo Swan y tú, se va a convertir en princesa... todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea- confesé divertida, mirando el solitario jardín, perfectamente arreglado y resplandeciente cómo nunca. Miré el reloj, y descubrí que llevaba más de una hora, sumida en mis pensamientos. Dentro de un rato empezaría a prepararme. Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada al despejado cielo, esta vez ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes?; Edward siempre me dice que nos estás viendo... y espero que hoy, allí dónde estés, estés un poquito orgullosa de mi... de nosotros- cerré los ojos, en un intento inútil, de retener las lágrimas.

-Te quiero mamá... y quiero que sepas que hoy, más que nunca, estarás conmigo en todo momento- no soplaba una gota de aire... el día era muy caluroso; pero pude sentir una suave brisa, que se levantó de repente. Apenas fueron unos pocos segundos, pero ese pequeño roce del aire en mi cara, suave cómo una caricia, hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. No creía en esas cosas... pero quise creer que mi madre me transmitía su bendición y su cariño a través de ese gesto.

Me levanté y volví al interior de palacio; la actividad allí dentro era frenética. Pasé por el comedor y el salón de baile, admirando la decoración; las mesas estaban casi montadas, y el olor de los centros de flores, compuestos por rosas, peonías y fresias en tonos rosas, blancos y malvas impregnaba el ambiente, sin parecer recargado. Los altos candelabros de plata emergían de los inmaculados manteles de lino blanco... era todo cómo un sueño.

Eché también una ojeada al salón de baile, dispuesto para la ocasión, con mesas y sillones alrededor para que la gente que no quisiera bailar estuviera sentada. Me mordí el labio, pensando en el vals que bailaríamos dentro de unas horas... llevaba días tomándole el pelo a Edward, diciéndole que no iba a bailarlo, que no me atrevía porque no había conseguido aprender bien... bueno, eso era cierto, pero según me dijo Carlisle, podría defenderme... veríamos a ver. Volví a mi habitación, y ya estaban allí Ang y Rose, cada una con un precioso recogido en el pelo, adornado con una cinta de raso, a modo de diadema, del mismo color que el lazo de su vestido.

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió mi morena amiga, nada más cerrar la puerta.

-Dando un paseo, intentando relajarme- le indiqué -¿el resto todavía se están peinando?-.

-Sí, ya no tardarán mucho; cómo nosotras ya estamos, Esme ha ordenado que nos suban aquí la comida, para que vayamos comiendo- me explicó Rosalie -en una hora tenemos que ir a maquillarnos, y ya vendrán aquí, para ocuparse de la novia- objetó divertida.

-No creo que sea capaz de probar bocado alguno- contesté con un mohin. No me dio tiempo a protestar más, ya que justo en ese momento llamó Preston a la puerta, que entró precedido de dos empleados, con los carritos de la comida.

-Señorita Isabella, Emily me manda decirle que, o intenta comer algo, aunque sólo sea un sandwich, o...- Preston dejó la frase inconclusa, mirándome divertido.

-Lo intentaré- me acerqué a él, quedando a su altura -gracias por todo- esas palabras no sólo reflejaban el agradecimiento por la comida, sino un gracias por todo, desde el primer día que pisé el palacio, en el que todos los empleados me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-No se merecen, señorita Isabella- el hombre captó mi mensaje, sonriéndome con cariño -si me disculpa, hoy el ajetreo es agotador- asentí mientras salían, dejándonos allí. Me acerqué al pequeño salón, habían puesto la tele. Mis nervios subieron desde mi estómago hasta la garganta al ver las imágenes... y al escuchar la voz de la narradora.

_-**En las calles no cabe un alfiler. Londres en pleno ha salido a las calles, en este soleado día, para vivir el broche de oro que ponen a su historia de amor su Alteza real, el príncipe Edward, y la señorita Isabella Swan. Faltan menos de cuatro horas para que la boda comience... y en dos horas empiezan a llegar los invitados a la catedral de St. Paul. Llevamos varios días de celebración, y hoy es la guinda del pastel. Familiares, amigos, mandatarios y miembros de las Casas reales europeas se han dado cita en nuestra ciudad, convirtiéndola esta semana en la capital de la realeza europea. Dentro de poco conectaremos con los alrededores de la catedral y del palacio, desde dónde en poco más de tres horas empezarán a salir los novios y sus familias...- **_Ang, Rose y yo mirábamos las imágenes, mientras la presentadora iba hablando. Gente, gente y más gente se agolpaba en los distintos puntos del recorrido**.**

-Wau... es impresionante Bella- Ángela me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Uffsss... ahora sí que estoy nerviosa- murmuré en voz baja. Rose me oyó, y decidió apagar la televisión.

A duras penas conseguí comerme un pequeño sandwich, y de tomarme una tila, que no tuvo efecto alguno. Un empleado vino para llevarse a Casper e Isolda, ya que enseguida vendrían a peinarme. Me prometió que estarían todo el día en el piso inferior, dónde habría gente y no estarían solos. Ang y Rosalie fueron a maquillarse, de modo que me quedé de nuevo sola. Decidí volver a ducharme, en un intento por distraerme y hacer algo. En el momento en el que salía de la ducha, enfundada en un albornoz y una toalla enrollada por la cabeza, mis amigas, perfectamente maquilladas, y la pequeña duende, peinada y maquillada también, entraron seguidas de Lexie, Marian y Maud. Me saludaron contentas, y sentándome enfrente del tocador, empezó el ajetreo. Mientras Lexie elaboraba el recogido, Maud se ocupó de mis uñas, arreglándolas. Una vez terminó con la manicura francesa, cómo siempre las llevaba, se ocupó de mis cejas, retocándolas, y del maquillaje. Más de una hora después, habían terminado todas menos Marian, que se quedaba a colocarme el velo y la tiara. Mientras mis amigas se vistieron, Marian y Alice salieron un momento, para colocarles a ella y a Esme la diadema.

Miré a mis amigas, guapísimas con sus vestidos en tonos marrones; llevaban el cuerpo de raso, con escote palabra de honor; debajo del pecho, la falda caía en capas y capas de gasa de diferentes tonos marrones y ocres, haciendo un efecto óptico muy bonito. Debajo del busto, un pequeño lazo de color beige clarito, igual que el llevaban de diadema y del mismo color que la torera de manga corta que llevaban, para estar cubiertas en la ceremonia.

-Estáis guapísimas- admiré con una sonrisa; Rose dio una vuelta de forma graciosa, haciendo que la falda de gasa girase de forma delicada.

-Pero hoy no creo que tengas competencia- añadió Ang burlona, girando en torno a mi, admirando mi recogido.

-¿Qué tal está?; no me he querido ver mucho al espejo, prefiero verme una vez esté todo-.

-Está muy bien- me tranquilizó. Observé que ambas llevaban el pequeño broche, con el anagrama de los Príncipes de Gales, prendido en las chaquetillas. Se los dí ayer mismo, al igual que a mi familia.

-Os los habéis puesto- observé, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Pues claro, ¿qué te pensabas?- me reprochó mi rubia amiga con un deje de diversión. Reí suavemente, mirando a mis amigas emocionada.

-Sino fuera por vosotras y por mi padre, hoy no estaría aquí- les agradecí de corazón -gracias por todo... y lo más importante, por ser unas amigas estupendas- ambas me rodearon en un abrazo, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Jane O´Cadagan y una de sus ayudantes habían llegado.

-Hola chicas- saludó a mis amigas; llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, largo hasta los pies, con un chal en verde agua, al igual que el pequeño tocado -bien señorita Isabella... ha llegado el momento-.

Respiré hondo, quitándome la bata; antes ya me había puesto la ropa interior, de encaje blanco, y también las medias. Entre las cuatro me ayudaron a pasar el vestido por mi cabeza, con cuidado de no rozarme el maquillaje y el pelo. La ayudante de Jane me fue abrochando los pequeños botones forrados en raso, mientras que Jane, hilo y aguja en mano, iba retocando aquí y allá, ajustándolo bien.

Era un simple vestido palabra de honor, en raso de seda. En la parte de arriba llevaba un cuerpo de encaje, que me llegaba a la cadera; el propio encaje formaba un favorecedor escote, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de los hombros. Las mangas, del mismo encaje, llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del codo; en la cadera izquierda, el encaje hacía un bonito efecto, al estar ligeramente fruncido y sujeto por el broche de mi madre. Desde ese punto, la falda de raso caía lisa hasta los pies. Aunque el vestido era en línea evasé, la falda no tenía mucho vuelo, lo justo y necesario. De la parte baja de mi espalda, y disimulado por el encaje, salía la impresionante cola de cuatro metros, hecha a la medida del antiquísimo velo que me me iban a poner.

Después de que Jane me diera el visto bueno, Marian entró junto con Zafrina, que portaba la diadema y los pendientes pequeños del aderezo, los que tenían forma de lágrima. Después de ponérmelos, Marian se alzó en un pequeño banquito, y en unos pocos minutos tenía la tiara perfectamente sujeta en mi cabeza.

-Mueva la cabeza a los lados, señorita Isabella; con un poco de fuerza- me indicó amablemente. Hice lo que me pidió, y la joya no se movió un centímetro.

-Perfecta... no se moverá en todo el día- observó satisfecha. Por la parte de atrás de la tiara sujetaron el velo. Al de cinco minutos, me dejaron por fin verme en elespejo.

El recogido que llevaba, ni muy alto mi muy bajo, y gracias al escote que lucía, hacían que mi cuello se viera esbelto y delicado. El maquillaje, delicado y suave, apenas se notaba más que en los ojos, maquillados con colores pastel, y los hacía verse más luminosos. La tiara brillaba en todo su esplendor, y el velo de encaje enmarcaba mi rostro... no podía creer que la humilde chica que se reflejaba en el espejo fuera yo.

-Bella...- mis amigas se acercaron, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué tal?- interrogué con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ufffsss... es todo...- Ang no sabía qué decir.

-Estás preciosa... A Edward le va a dar un ataque- la divertida voz de mi saltarina cuñada hizo que las tres nos volviéramos. No las oímos entrar... Alice, Esme, Sue, la abuela... mi cuñada se acercó, estaba guapísima con un vestido de fiesta en tonos azules, su aderezo de zafiros y su banda y condecoraciones, cómo irían todas las representantes de la realeza.

-Ahora ya podemos competir... las dos llevamos tiara- me dijo con una risa, señalando nuestras cabezas -estás preciosa Bellie- dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Eres toda una princesa, hija- mis ojos se volvieron acuosos, mientras abrazaba a Esme, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

-Gracias Esme- acerté a contestar -gracias por todo... junto con Sue, has sido para mi cómo una madre-.

-Has sido y es un placer serlo, hija... estoy segura de que vais a ser muy felices- volví a abrazarla, y se puso al lado de Sue. Me acerqué a mi abuelita, impecable con un traje chaqueta largo hasta los pies, en color azul oscuro, y un elegante moño en su canoso cabello. Sus cansados ojos hacían un inútil esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas.

-Mi pequeña...- murmuró, tomándome de las manos, a ninguna de las dos nos salían las palabras, de modo que me agaché y simplemente la abracé con cariño. Al separarme de ella, Sue se acercó a mi, dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Llevaba un vestido gris oscuro, largo hasta los pies, cómo todas las invitadas, y un chal de gasa rosa.

-Estás muy hermosa Bella- me dijo con cariño.

-Gracias Sue -tuve que tomar aire, para evitar ponerme a sollozar -mi padre tuvo suerte al encontrarte- le confesé en un susurro, sólo para nosotras dos.

-Y yo tuve la suerte de recalar en vuestra casa... tengo un marido maravilloso... y aunque no te haya llevado dentro de mí, eres la hija que siempre soñé tener- una pequeña lágrima cayó por mi cara; menos mal que el maquillaje era a prueba de bombas lacrimógenas.

-Cómo le he dicho a Esme... te considero cómo una madre; espero que mis futuros hijos puedan llamarte abuelita Sue- su sonrisa no pudo ser mas sincera mientras me abrazaba.

Al separarme de ella, Esme y Alice se despidieron, ya que debían irse hacia la catedral. Mi suegra me susurró que antes iba a ver a mi novio... negué divertida con la cabeza, aguantándome las ganas que tenía de verle; vi que Jane les indicaba a Ang y Rose cómo debían coger y colocarme la cola y el velo a la entrada de la iglesia.

Poco a poco, todas fueron abandonando la habitación. Le agradecí a Jane y a Marian, Lexie y Maud todo lo que habían hecho, y les deseé que disfrutaran de la boda, ya que estaban invitadas; me quedé con las chicas y Zafrina, esperando a mi padre. Apareció al de cinco minutos, con un impoluto chaqué negro, chaleco amarillo clarito, al igual que la corbata, y camisa blanca.

-Vaya- me acerqué lentamente a él -estás muy elegante papá- le dije, sincera y maravillada.

-Y tú estás preciosa hija- me devolvió el cumplido -ojalá mamá pudiera verte- susurró con pena y nostalgia en su voz -hoy haría veintitrés años que nos casamos- recordó con melancolía.

-Seguro que ella está con nosotros, papá- recordé las palabras que siempre me decía Edward- gracias por aquellas palabras que sabiamente me dijiste- le agradecí de corazón.

-Lo harás muy bien Bells... todos estos meses has demostrado que puedes con ello- me contestó con una sonrisa -no podría estar más orgulloso de lo que estoy ahora mismo... pero recuerda que debes intentar superarte día a día... y si a alguien lo le gustas, que se aguante- reí, mientras me abrazaba a él.

-Te quiero Bells-.

-Y yo a ti, papá- le contesté de vuelta, separándome de él. Ang y Rose habían salido de la habitación, al igual que Zafrina, que en ese momento entró con mi ramo de novia. Me lo tendió con una sonrisa, y lo admiré embelesada. Orquídeas blancas caían en una suave y pequeña cascada, junto con fresias, pequeñas rosas blancas, las flores favoritas de mi madre, y enredadera verde.

-Señorita Isabella... es la hora- suspiré, tomando el brazo de mi padre y saliendo de la habitación, con mis dos amigas portando la cola y el velo. A los pies de las escaleras principales, los empleados que no podían ir a la iglesia me despidieron con una sonrisa y deseándome toda la felicidad del mundo. Le di el ramo a Ang, mientras que Rose agarraba la enorme cola, acomodándola en el coche. Me asomé tímidamente a la ventanilla nada más cruzar la verja de palacio; la marea de gente que había visto por televisión no tenía nada que ver con la que estaba viendo en este instante. Saludé con la mano, queriendo agradecer a cada persona que estaba allí su afecto.

-Está lleno de gente- murmuraba una y otra vez mi padre.

-Es increíble- decía para mis adentros una y otra vez. Cuándo el coche dobló la esquina de la plaza de la catedral, las campanas de ésta empezaron a sonar. Mi corazón se aceleró cuándo abrieron mi puerta y puse los pies en la alfombra azul que cubría las blancas escaleras.

-¡Isabella, Isabella!- me volví una vez más, saludando a la gente mientras agarraba el brazo de mi padre. Tomé de nuevo el ramo, colocándolo bien. Miré a mis amigas, que me guiñaron un ojo mientras estiraban la cola y el velo; las hijas de Harry, preciosas con sus vestidos blancos y sus coronas de flores, estaban ya colocadas y empezando a andar hacia dentro.

Respirando profundamente, me posicioné para entrar. La música empezó a sonar, y caminé lentamente por el pasillo. Según iba avanzando, las caras pasaba a ser más conocidas... aunque todas ellas me sonreían con simpatía y cariño. Caminaba del brazo de mi padre, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara... y por fin, le vi... justo en el sitio indicado, esperándome; guapísimo con el uniforme, las condecoraciones y la banda azul marino, y su pelo revuelto, cómo siempre. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara, que fue correspondida con otra de las suyas, mirándome embelesado mientras me acercaba a su lado.

_**Interior de la Catedral de St. Paul**_

El interior de la Catedral de St. Paul lucía imponente, gracias a la iluminación y a los miles de flores que la adornaban, dejando en el aire una aroma dulzón, sin llegar a ser empalagoso.

Los acordes de la marcha nupcial de Lohengrin acompañaron a Bella hasta que llegó frente a su novio. Su corazón palpitaba de un modo salvaje cuándo llegaron a la posición de Edward y Jasper. Cómo bien mandaba el protocolo, Charlie dio la mano a su futuro yerno, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Edward y su suegro se sonrieron cómplices, y la vista de Edward voló a su preciosa novia, que le miraba fijamente, intentando contener las lágrimas. Charlie y Jasper se apartaron hacia los lados, dejando a la pareja en el centro, preparados para hacer esa última parte del camino hacia el altar.

Las voces del coro se callaron unos momentos, los cuales aprovecharon Edward y Bella para poder hablar.

-Hola- susurró ella en voz baja.

-Bella... -Edward no acertaba a pronunciar palabra alguna; tal y cómo se había imaginado tantas veces, estaba preciosa con ese vestido, con la diadema sobre su cabeza -estás... no tengo palabras-.

-Tú también estás muy guapo- se adelantó ella con voz tímida, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que tan enamorado tenían a Edward -¿es cómo te lo imaginabas?- sondeó divertida, señalándose vagamente con la mano. Su novio negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor que en mis sueños- ese comentario hizo que Bella agachara la mirada, levemente azorada.

Los acordes del Aleluyah de Haendel inundaron los muros de la catedral. Bella respiró nerviosa, sabía que en unos instantes debían andar hacia el altar; cuándo iba a buscar el brazo de Edward, su novio agarró su mano, dejando un suave beso en sus nudillos y cruzándola con su brazo; su mano permaneció unida a la de su novia, acariciando lentamente sus dedos mientras ambos iniciaron ese pequeño recorrido. En una milésima de segundo que Bella volvió la cabeza a los invitados, observó que Ingrid, la heredera del trono sueco, sentada al lado de Carlos y Valeria, le guiñaba un ojo en señal de ánimo, también agradeció con la mirada la cariñosa sonrisa que le dedicó la reina de España, que estaba en la esquina del banco, justo al lado del pasillo.

Subieron los dos pequeños escalones que delimitaban el pasillo con la zona del altar, y antes de dirigirse a los reclinatorios preparados para ellos dos, se pararon enfrente de Carlisle y Esme; Edward se inclinó ante sus padres, los reyes, en señal de respeto, y Bella dobló las rodillas, haciendo una estudiada y tímida reverencia; por suerte, no llevaba mucho tacón, y con la ayuda de Edward, que seguía sujetando su mano, se incorporó sin problemas. Al enfocarles con sus ojos pudo ver la sonrisa de Carlisle y las lágrimas de Esme, incapaz de retenerlas, pese lo que dijera el protocolo acerca de muestras de afecto y emoción en público. Ayudada por Rose y Ang, que acomodaron la cola y el velo por encima del banquillo, por fin se relajó, dentro de lo que cabe, mientras la pareja observaba cómo aparecía en escena el Arzobispo de Canterbury, seguido de varios ministros más. Mientras terminaba la música, Bella buscó con la mirada un sitio para poder dejar el ramo.

-Puedes ponerlo aquí- le susurró Edward; éste mismo lo cogió de sus manos y lo posó encima del reclinatorio, enfrente de ella.

-Gracias- le agradeció su novia, con una pequeña sonrisa. Su novio le sonrió de manera torcida, esa que tan loca le volvía. Justo en ese momento, la música finalizó. Bella se giró, mirando a su padre, a Sue y a la abuela, posicionados en primera fila y sonriéndola con complicidad y cariño.

El Arzobispo empezó a hablar, dando las bienvenida a los presentes, y por fin, pudieron sentarse para escuchar las diferentes lecturas.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Edward en un susurro, una vez que se acomodaron en sus asientos.

-Cansada... apenas he dormido unas pocas horas- le confesó Bella, pasando una de sus manos por la falda de raso de su vestido.

-Tampoco yo he dormido mucho- contestó Edward -pero créeme que la espera ha valido la pena... estás preciosa cariño- Edward volvió a tomar una de las manos de su novia, acariciándola despacio. Bella se sonrojó ante el comentario, cómo era su costumbre.

-Y tú estás demasiado guapo, pequeño... ahora sí que pareces un príncipe de verdad- observó tímida, pasando la mirada por su uniforme. Su novio la miraba divertido.

-¿Has visto toda la gente que hay en las calles?- le sondeó su novia -es increíble-.

-Todos quieren ver a su princesa- contestó Edward, apretando más su mano. Bella se mordió el labio, agachando la mirada. Justo en ese momento, las lecturas dieron comienzo.

Veinte minutos después, sin separar sus manos en todo el tiempo, escuchaban, ya finalizadas las lecturas, la pequeña homilía que decía el Arzobispo. Habló de las obligaciones y obstáculos que se encontrarían a lo lago de su vida, en esa tarea que ambos, y sobre todo Bella, se comprometían a llevar de la mejor manera posible, aunque ya llevaran tiempo haciéndolo... y del respeto y del amor que se profesaban, que sería el mejor respaldo a toda esa responsabilidad que les deparaba el futuro, tanto en su vida de pareja y en la educación de sus futuros hijos, cómo todo en lo relacionado a la corona inglesa.

El Arzobispo dio por concluida la homilía, y se puso de pie, quedando enfrente de ellos. Bella y Edward se levantaron, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Apenas habían echado una ojeada al misal con el índice de la ceremonia, pero ambos sabían que llegaba un momento crucial y emotivo para ellos. El corazón de Bella latía apresuradamente, lo mismo que el de Edward... los nervios hicieron acto de presencia en todo su esplendor... y también la emoción, que ambos ya no pudieron disimular... el momento había llegado.

-Así pues, dado que vienen a contraer sagrado matrimonio, expresen consentimiento... ¿vienen a contraer matrimonio, sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?- preguntó con voz fuerte.

-Sí, venimos libre y voluntariamente- respondieron los novios a la vez.

-¿Están dispuestos a amarse mutuamente, durante toda su vida?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, estamos dispuestos- respondieron al unísono, mirándose con una sonrisa.

-Así pues, dado el consentimiento mutuo, unan sus manos, y manifiesten consentimiento ante Dios- el agarre de Edward en su mano se hizo más fuerte, pero también le cogió la otra, pasando suavemente el pulgar por ella, tropezando con su anillo de compromiso... y justo en ese momento, dos violines, en tono suave para que se escucharan las voces de los novios y el celebrante, empezaron a interpretar los primeros acordes del Canon de Pachebel. Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos chocolate de Bella, mirando a su inminente marido... se había acordado.

-Gracias- dijo con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, y una escena vino a su mente... su casa de Forks... ella jugando con sus muñecas en el suelo, no tendría más que unos tres o cuatro años... y en un sillón, a su lado, su madre, escuchando esa misma melodía y mirándola con ternura cómo ella peinaba a sus muñecas.

Al abrirlos, se encontró con los ojos de su novio, y pudo distinguir miles de sentimientos en su mirada; los ojos topacio de Edward la miraban con amor, con un signo de felicidad y de paz... todo lo que ambos habían luchado y sufrido en esos casi dos años anteriores, por fin tenía su recompensa. Ella le miró emocionada, incapaz ya de que se le aguaran los ojos, mandado el protocolo al garete... era su día, y ninguno pudo evitarlo, ni ellos ni sus familiares.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- empezó a recitar el Arzobispo, con voz solemne -Príncipe de Gales, Duque de Cornualles, Duque de Rothesay, Conde de Carrick, Barón de Renfrew, Señor de las Islas y Conde de Chester- el ministro hizo una pequeña pausa, después de recitar todos los títulos del novio -¿quiere vuestra alteza recibir por legítima esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, y promete amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- la vista de Edward se posó un momento en la de su padre, ya que por protocolo, debía pedirle consentimiento allí mismo; Carlisle movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, orgulloso y feliz; su esposa y su hija no pudieron evitar emocionarse cuándo Edward se giró de nuevo hacia Bella.

-Sí, quiero- los ojos de Edward no abandonaron los de su novia un sólo instante; gracias a la música de los violines, los dos se olvidaron de que estaban en una inmensa catedral, ante los ojos felices y cómplices del millar de invitados, y de los millones de personas que asistían al evento por televisión... ahora no eran el Príncipe de Gales y su novia, simplemente eran dos personas que se amaban, uniendo sus caminos en un compromiso de por vida.

-Isabella Marie Swan- Bella escuchaba perfectamente al Arzobispo, pero no despegaba los ojos de su novio -¿quiere recibir por legítimo esposo a su alteza real Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Príncipe de Gales, Duque de Cornualles, Duque de Rothesay, Conde de Carrick, Barón de Renfrew, Señor de las Islas y Conde de Chester, y promete amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Bella suspiró, cogiendo aire, para responder a la pregunta que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Sí, quiero- al decir la última palabra se le quebró la voz, y se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban un poco. Edward la sonrió con cariño, pasando el pulgar por sus manos y sus nudillos e intentando calmarla.

-Así pues, en símbolo de la unión que acaban de realizar, sirvan estas alianzas cómo prueba irrefutable- una de las hijas de Harry ya estaba parada al lado del padre Conelly, capellán del palacio, ofreciéndolas. Una vez el Arzobispo las bendijo, le entregó a Edward el pequeño anillo, y con una pequeña sonrisa, lo deslizó por el dedo de su ya mujer... su mujer... no podía creer que esa chica maravillosa fuese por fin su esposa. Una punzada de alegría se instaló en su pecho, de forma permanente... su sueño se había cumplido. Cuándo Bella intentó ponerle la suya, le temblaba tanto la mano que tuvo que ayudarla un poco, empujando el también alianza. Bella agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada por su torpeza, pero los dedos de su marido alzaron su barbilla, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo siento- murmuró, sonrojada.

-No pasa nada mi vida- la tranquilizó cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo; ella le sonrió agradecida, mientras que el celebrante posaba su mano en las de ambos, envolviéndolas.

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, en nombre de Dios todopoderoso, de los bienaventurados apóstoles San Pedro y San Pablo, y de la Santa Madre Iglesia, os desposo, y este sacramento en vosotros confío; así sea, amén-.

Bella miraba las manos de los dos, todavía unidas y ya con los anillos reposando en sus dedos corazones... parecía que estaba todavía en el primer año de universidad, antes de que Edward le pidiese ser su novia, en uno de sus sueños, y le parecía imposible asimilar que los sueños, a veces se cumplen.

El Canon de Pachebel, que no había dejado de sonar, enfiló sus notas finales, y los presentes pudieron sentarse unos momentos. Nada más tomar asiento, Bella giró su cabeza; los ojos de su padre tenían un brillo que nunca había visto; por su trabajo, era un hombre fuerte y de sentimientos contenidos... pero Bella pudo atisbar emoción y alegría en los ojos de su padre. A su derecha, Sue y la abuela le hicieron un imperceptible gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Les sonrió un momento, antes de enfocar la vista en su otra familia. Alice la guiñó un ojo, lo mismo que Jasper. Los padres de Edward los miraban cómplices y felices. Edward, que también miraba a sus padres, giró la cabeza, para posar sus ojos en su esposa.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte- le murmuró, malicioso y dulce a la vez.

-Ya somos dos- repuso Bella con una pequeña risa -estamos casados- dijo con un pequeño suspiro, mirando su mano. Edward la volvió a tomar, jugando con la alianza.

-Soy muy feliz- le confesó Bella en un susurro.

-Y yo también mi amor- le devolvió su marido en respuesta -no te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto te quiero- las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Bella, y el propio Edward le quitó la que empezaba a bajar por su mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

-Yo también te quiero- consiguió devolverle de vuelta; sus dedos se entrelazaron solos, encajado a la perfección; el Arzobispo volvió a tomar la palabra dando la bendición final y la misa concluida. Dos ayudantes apartaron las banquetas, para que los novios pudieran salir sin problemas. Las primeras notas del himno de Gran Bretaña resonaron altivas en los muros de la catedral. Antes de bajar del altar, a la altura de Esme y Carlisle, volvieron a hacer la protocolaria reverencia. Los padres de Edward los miraron cómo se abrían camino entre las filas de bancos. Estaban felices, cómo reyes... y sobre todo, cómo padres. Ambas familias abandonaron sus asientos; siguiendo a una distancia prudencial a las amigas de Bella, que vigilaban la cola y el velo de la novia. Carlisle dio su brazo a Sue, así cómo Charlie a Esme, seguidos de Alice, Jasper y la abuela Swan.

Según se iban acercando a la puerta, Edward y Bella correspondían a sus invitados con sonrisas y pequeñas palabras de agradecimiento. El griterío cada vez se hacía más audible.

-¿Preparada para dar un paseo en carroza?- le interrogó Edward, divertido.

-Por supuesto- le respondió su mujer -aunque espero no caerme al subir... cenicienta no es tan torpe cómo yo- murmuró medio riéndose.

-Nunca te dejaré caer- le recordó su marido, mirándola con intensidad. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acercase a su boca y besarle... ambos necesitaban hacerlo... pero el protocolo imperaba.

Al traspasar la enorme puesta de madera, los gritos y los aplausos de la gente hicieron que Bella nuevamente se emocionara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cambié mi ramo de novia a la otra mano, para poder saludar a los ingleses que estaban allí, gritando nuestros nombres. Al bajar las escaleras, la Guardia real alzó sus espadas, formando un marco que cruzamos... en el último escalón, nuestro amigo nos guiñó un ojo.

-Felicidades... y ahora empieza lo bueno- nos recordó en voz baja. Miramos divertidos a Emmet, que desvió la vista hacia nuestra espalda, buscando a Rosalie con la mirada.

El coche de caballos descubierto, en el que volveríamos a palacio, ya estaba esperándonos. Edward subió primero, y después me ayudó, sujetándome de la mano y de un brazo, ya que se balanceaba un poco. Ángela colocó la cola y el velo dentro, mientras me sentaba, y Rosalie me dio de nuevo el ramo, que posé en mi regazo. Una vez acomodada, con Edward a mi lado, ambos desviamos la vista hacia nuestras familias, que nos decían adiós con la mano. El coche empezó a andar, franqueado por policías y parte de la Guardia Real a caballo; mientras hacíamos el trayecto de vuelta a palacio, saludando a la gente y admirando la decoración de las calles, por fin pudimos charlar tranquilos y relajados.

-Hubo un momento que pensé que al Arzobispo se le cortaría la respiración- me confesó Edward, divertido -nadie había dicho nunca todos mis títulos tan rápido- reí por su comentario, mientras me volvía para saludar al lado izquierdo.

-Yo también lo pensé por un momento- contesté, mirándole con una sonrisa -la ceremonia ha sido preciosa, y la música también- aparte de las piezas de entrada, el canon y el himno a nuestra salida, se habían interpretado otras obras en los distintos momentos de la ceremonia.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- me agradeció, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Y sobre todo, aunque ya te las he dado, gracias por lo del Canon... nunca pensé que lo colocarías en ese punto de la ceremonia- Edward negó con la cabeza, tomándome de la mano y posándola en su regazo, junto a la suya.

-Significaba mucho para ti... y debía ir en una parte especial también- me explicó, sonriéndome con cariño. Suspiré mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro; su mano soltó la mía, para rodearme la cintura y acercame más a el.

-Es increíble... ahora sí que me siento una princesa- balbuceé, volviendo a saludar a la gente.

-Bueno... eres la Princesa de Gales... no sé si eso cuenta- levanté la cabeza, mirando a mi marido; tenía una de sus cejas arqueadas, y me miraba con una sonrisa pilla -por cierto, la tiara te queda de maravilla- añadió satisfecho, volviéndose hacia la multitud y saludando. Ahí fue cuándo me percaté, con la cabeza fría, de que ahora ostentaba todos los títulos de Edward... tragué saliva... era lo que más me iba a costar acostumbrarme.

Después de casi media hora, el coche cruzó las verjas de palacio; a las puertas de la escalinata, varios empelados estaban esperando para abrirnos la portezuela. Edward bajó primero, y me agarró de la cintura, posándome delicadamente en el suelo. Uno de los empleados me dio el ramo, que se había quedado dentro del carruaje.

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada, alteza- Edward observó mi reacción... Esme tenía razón...me quedé un poco parada, no creía que me estuviera hablando a mi... pero así era. Levanté la cabeza, mirando a Edward.

-Me va a costar acostumbrarme- me excusé con una sonrisa nerviosa. Edward rió divertido, tomando mi mano y subiendo las escaleras. Todos los empleados estaban allí, felicitándonos y acompañándonos. Demetri, Maguie y Zafrina estaban justo en la puerta del salón azul, desde dónde se accedía al balcón principal.

-Felicidades, altezas- Maguie se acercó para abrazarnos, al igual que Zafrina, Demetri y nuestra familia, que ya estaba allí, esperándonos.

-Papá- me abracé a mi padre, sin poder retener las lágrimas.

-Hija mía... espero que yo no tenga que llamarte alteza- inquirió divertido. Rodé los ojos, separándome de él.

-No me tientes- bromee, arrancando las risas de Sue, la abuela y mis cuñados, que estaban a nuestro lado. Edward abrazaba a su madre, y yo me agaché para quedar a la altura de la abuela.

-Mi pequeña se ha casado- me miró con una sonrisa satisfecha -ha sido una boda increíble- me dijo emocionada -ahora ya sabes... cariño y paciencia... y mano dura de vez en cuándo- el salón estalló en carcajadas, y Edward se agachó a mi lado.

-Deduzco que eso va por mi, abuela- le respondió divertido.

-Así es, Edward... pero hoy no es día de reproches... no se los he hecho ni a mi hijo- Charlie y su madre intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice -ven aquí y abraza a la abuela- Edward sonrió mientras la abrazaba con cariño, cosa que yo hice después.

Recibimos la felicitación de todos los que estaban allí, incluidos los grititos emocionado de Rose, Ángela y de la pequeña duende, que se abalanzó en mis brazos; creo incluso que las tiaras chocaron la una con la otra.

-Wau... Bella... no sé qué decirte- me dijo Ben, acercándose a nosotras.

-Sigo siendo yo... y nada de altezas reales- levanté un dedo amenazador, señalando a nuestros amigos -ni a mi ni a él- señalé a Edward, que se acercó, rodeándome la cintura.

-Ya habéis oído a la princesa... vaya si sabes dar órdenes- inquirió divertido Emmet, bajo la mirada de Rosalie.

-Grandullón...- le espetó la abuela, mirándole serio.

-Gracias abuela- le agradeció Rose, con una sonrisa divertida. Carlisle se acercó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno hija... ¿cómo sienta eso de alteza?- interrogó con una risa; miré a Esme, que me observaba divertida.

-Creo que tendrán que repetírmelo varias veces, para que me entere- medité en voz alta. Esme me dio la razón con la mirada, recordando aquella conversación que tuvimos.

-Bien, hora de saludar por última vez- dijo Jazz, señalándonos los balcones. Desde fuera se veían los estandartes con el escudo de la dinastía Cullen, colgados. Dejé el ramo en uno de los sillones, y de la mano de Edward, salimos a la espaciosa terraza.

Edward rodeó mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo, y yo hice lo mismo, mientras que con la mano libre saludábamos a la gente congregada detrás de las verjas. El camino por el que llegamos ya no estaba, y ahora todo el mundo ocupaba la espaciosa avenida. Los padres de Edward y los míos también salieron, al igual que Alice y la abuela, pero enseguida volvieron para adentro.

-Nunca olvidaré este día- le susurré a Edward, abrazándome a él.

-Ni yo mi vida... por cierto ¿has oído lo que la gente corea a gritos?- me interrogó malicioso.

-Ya lo escucho- afirmé, un poco roja de vergüenza -¿te imaginas lo que diría mañana el señor Zimman si les hacemos caso?- interrogué divertida. La mirada de Edward tenía un brillo pícaro... pero nunca esperé lo que venía a continuación.

-Edward...-

-Vamos a averiguarlo enseguida- sin previo aviso y afianzando su agarre por mi cintura, sus labios capturaron los míos en un tierno beso... por unos momentos, dejé de escuchar los aplausos y el griterío de los miles de personas que estaban allí, perdiéndome en ese beso. Una de mis manos voló involuntariamente a su hombro, y le devolví el beso sin pensar en los que estaba haciendo, sin importarme nada de lo que dirían mañana los expertos en protocolo; llevábamos horas conteniéndonos... y necesitaba ese beso con urgencia.

Sus labios se movían contra los míos suavemente, en un beso dulce y cariñoso. Poco a poco fue liberándolos, para que mi respiración volviera a su ritmo normal.

-Lo necesitaba- se excusó con una sonrisa, todavía muy cerca de mi boca, dónde dejó un último y casto beso, antes de volverse hacia la multitud.

-Yo también- le sonreí de vuelta, acomodándome en sus brazos, que me rodearon de forma protectora.

Ambos saludamos por última vez, antes de volvernos y regresar al salón, con las manos unidas; nada más aparecer por allí, todos aplaudieron nuestro espontáneo gesto.

-Así se hace, Eddie- le jaleó Emmet, tomándole de los hombros.

-Creo que por un día, puedes llamarme Eddie- replicó mi marido, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pasamos al salón del trono, dónde nos hicieron las fotos oficiales de la boda; con nuestras familias, con los miembros de las Casas reales, con nuestros amigos... todos pasaron por allí, aprovechando para felicitarnos. Saludamos también a Jake, Seth y Leah, que estaban acreditados para las fotos oficiales; a partir de que bailáramos el vals, la prensa saldría.

La gente de Forks estaba impresionada por todo lo que les rodeaba, pero enseguida se relajaron cuándo Edward y yo nos acercamos a charlar con ellos, justo antes de entrar al salón, para cenar.

-Estás tan guapa Bella- me dijo la madre de Mike, que por lo que Edward y yo observamos, se lo estaba pasando pipa, junto con los chicos.

-Gracias, señora Newton- le agradecí.

-¿Cuándo volvéis a Forks?- me preguntó la señora Cheney, con la señora Lohire a su lado, y varios compañeros de mi padre.

-Intentaremos ir para Acción de Gracias- les dijo Edward, que apenas me separaba de mi lado -si los compromisos nos dejan-. Mi padre, Sue y la abuela volarían en navidades a Londres, para pasarlas con nosotros y con la familia de Edward.

-Y en los veranos iremos allí a descansar- les aclaré con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi vista se posó en los padres de Jessica; finalmente se disculparon con mi padre, por el incidente que tuvimos. El padre de Jess era muy amigo del mío, a pesar de lo que fuesen su mujer y su hija. Me disculpé del resto, y me acerqué a ellos.

-Muchas felicidades alt...- iba a llamarme alteza, pero no le dejé continuar.

-Bella, por favor- les pedí con una tímida sonrisa -espero que lo estén pasando bien.

-Es todo increíble- la madre de mi ex amiga no me dirigió la palabra; simplemente me observaba con detenimiento, sin atreverse a hablarme. Edward y yo accedimos a que Jessica acompañara a sus padres, pero no quiso venir.

También tuvimos tiempo de acercarnos a saludar los mandatarios y reyes que estaban allí presentes. La reina de España me dio un gran abrazo, al igual que los monarcas daneses y suecos, y conocí oficialmente a la reina de Holanda, que no había podido ir a Madrid. Saludamos también a los embajadores americanos, que estaban allí en representación del presidente de EEUU y su mujer, que tampoco habían podido venir... debo reconocer que a mi padre le sentó un poco mal, y también a Carlisle, dado que yo era americana y podrían haber hecho un esfuerzo.

Al acercanos a la juventud, Chris alzó la voz.

-¡Vivan los novios!- Edward y yo reímos divertidos, poniéndonos a su lado.

-Por fin... eras el último- Carlos le dio un codazo amistoso a Edward.

-Ahora respiro tranquilo- inquirió divertido mi esposo -ni los periodistas ni vosotros me daréis la murga, a ver cuándo me caso-.

-No, ya no... ahora toca el tema de los hijos- dijo el heredero holandés.

-Ehhh... con tranquilidad- las palabras de Edward fueron coreadas por las risas de los presentes. Después de unos minutos charlando, la gente fue pasando al comedor. Nos quedamos solos unos instantes, y por fin mi marido me abrazó con fuerza.

-Por fin te pillo a solas- murmuró divertido -hoy estás muy solicitada- me reí por su comentario, pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Lo mismo te digo- contesté de vuelta, suspirando satisfecha.

-Estás tan bonita- me dijo una vez más, mirándome de arriba abajo -sabía que la diadema te quedaría muy bien, ¿pesa mucho?- me interrogó.

-Es muy ligera; además está muy bien sujeta; Marian se ha encargado de eso- le aclaré -ahora que estamos solos... ¿vas a aprovechar y darme un beso de verdad?- inquirí un poco ansiosa, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-A sus órdenes... alteza- no tuve tiempo de protestar, ya que sus labios y su lengua se estrellaron sobre los míos, en un beso que me dejó sin respiración; mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia mi y abriendo la boca, permitiendo el paso de su lengua por mis labios, hasta que por fin se adentró.

No pude contener el gemido que se escapó de mi garganta, y eso hizo que Edward me apretara en torno a su cuerpo, pasando una de sus manos por mi costado, erizando la piel que estaba por debajo del vestido. No teníamos intención alguna de despegarnos, pero un ligero carraspeo lo hizo. Emily y Sam estaban allí, mirándonos sonrientes.

-Perdón por la interrupción- se disculpó divertida -sólo quería felicitaros antes de ir a la cocina, después estaré muy liada- nos recordó. Nos acercamos a ellos, que nos dieron un gran abrazo.

-La ceremonia ha sido preciosa- nos dijo la buena mujer -te has emocionado mucho- me recordó.

-Estaba muy nerviosa- dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedaron hablando unos minutos con nosotros, hasta que tuvieron que volver a sus posiciones.

-Por lo menos ahora podremos descansar un poco- medité en voz alta.

-Al menos sentarnos un rato... no veo la hora de coger el coche y marcharnos a nuestra noche de bodas- me dijo en voz baja, dejando un suave beso en mi oreja. La piel se me puso de gallina... esperaba que le gustara el pequeño regalo que tenía para él. Los acordes de la marcha nupcial de Mendelssonh llegaron a nuestros oídos; era la señal para que entráramos en el comedor.

Cogidos de la mano, nuestros invitados estallaron en aplausos en cuánto nos vieron aparecer por la puerta. Me sonrojé un poco, ante la divertida mirada de Edward, que me condujo a nuestra mesa, dónde estaban mis padres, los suyos, la abuela y los reyes europeos. El resto estaban repartidos en mesas redondas, en total ocupábamos dos salas.

El menú, rediseñado una y mil veces por Emily, pareció gustarle a todo el mundo... pero yo no tenía hambre. Apenas probé la carne y un pequeño trozo de pescado.

-¿No te gusta?- me sondeó mi marido, señalando el plato.

-Claro que sí; además te recuerdo que lo elegimos nosotros- le recordé -simplemente no tengo mucha hambre- dije con un pequeño suspiro.

-Apuesto a que apenas has probado bocado en todo el día- arqueé una ceja, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Quiero hacer sitio para la tarta- le volví a decir, con una risa. Pareció quedarse conforme, y cambió de tema. En verdad si que tenía hambre, pero los nervios, todavía presentes aunque con menor intensidad, me la quitaban.

Al finalizar la tarta, de frambuesas con cava y chocolate blanco, llegó el momento de los discursos. Edward y yo fijamos la vista en mi padre, que se puso de pie, delante de un pequeño micrófono que un empleado colocó. Se aclaró la voz, y empezó la locución.

-Majestades, altezas, excelencias, amigos, familiares... hija mía- su mirada se posó en mi, sonriéndome tímidamente -no tengo palabras para expresar la alegría que siento en este día. Mi pequeña se ha casado- agaché la mirada, conteniendo una mueca de emoción. -Recuerdo la noche en la que me explicó quién era su novio... me atraganté con una hoja de lechuga- los presentes rieron ante la anécdota -y aun así, no pude evitar preocuparme; cómo todo padre, quiero lo mejor para mi hija, y este no era un noviazgo normal- Edward y yo nos miramos, sin duda, recordando aquellos tiempos, que parecían tan lejanos.

-También recuerdo el nerviosismo del príncipe el día que me conoció- añadió divertido -Edward negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo a su vez -desde esos primeros tiempos de su noviazgo, ninguno de los dos tuvieron dudas de que estaban destinados el uno para el otro... aunque, cómo sabiamente dice mi madre -la abuela sonrió complacida -las historias de amor tienen momentos buenos... y también malos. La presión les pudo a ambos, y en contra de sus sentimientos, se separaron varios meses- cerré los ojos, ahuyentando esas imágenes de mi recuerdo. Mi marido me cogió de la mano, dejando un pequeño beso en ella.

-Pero el amor ganó la batalla- añadió cómplice -aunque éste se viera opacado por el miedo y el respeto que infunden la responsabilidad de convertirse en Princesa de Gales. Dos personas que se aman de esa manera no pueden ni deben estar separadas, y si ello implica dedicarse por entero a ese deber, bien merece que lo afronten juntos, cómo es el caso- nos miró. Edward le sonrió, mientras yo le miraba alucinada... a mi padre le preocupaba y le aterraba este momento desde el momento en el que le dije que, por protocolo, el padre de la novia, el rey anfitrión y el novio daban un discurso al terminar la cena... después le preguntaría cómo se había preparado.

-Ambos son muy jóvenes, y tanto mi familia y yo queremos que sepan que siempre estaremos ahí, apoyándoles y escuchándoles cuándo lo necesiten- mi padre me miraba fijamente -estamos muy orgullosos de los dos... al igual que tu madre lo estaría- quité con un movimiento rápido la lágrima que asomaba por mi cara, ante las sonrisas de ánimo de los presentes.

-Sólo quiero desearles fuerza y ánimo para todo lo que tendrán que superar... y toda la felicidad del mundo, sin duda merecida. También quiero agradecer a sus majestades- miró a Esme y Carlisle -el habernos acogido, tanto a mi hija cómo a mi familia con los brazos abiertos desde el primer momento- mi padre alzó la copa, y todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Por sus altezas reales, los Príncipes de Gales... por mis hijos... salud-.

-¡Salud!- corearon los asistentes; brindé con mi familia, dejando a Edward el último.

-Ha sido increíble- le confesé a mi marido en voz baja.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien- me dio la razón, una vez sentados de nuevo -reconozco que me ha emocionado escucharle- asentí con la cabeza. Carlisle se puso de pie, era su turno.

-Majestades, altezas, excelencias, queridos amigos, familia... solamente unas palabras de agradecimiento, por estar aquí con nosotros, compartiendo la felicidad de dos familias, por ver a dos de sus miembros unirse en matrimonio- Esme le miraba orgullosa, al igual que Alice y mi familia.

-Desde que nuestros hijos tienen uso de razón, mi esposa y yo les intentamos educar lo mejor que hemos podido... y lo hemos conseguido. Cierto que son Príncipes de Gran Bretaña, y eso implica un compromiso de por vida con nuestro país- hizo una pausa, mirando a Edward y buscando a Alice, en una mesa cercana -pero también son jóvenes de su tiempo, que deben disfrutar y vivir esa parte importante de la vida... y entre una de esas cosas, está el amor- su vista se fijó en nosotros, mientras siguió con su discurso -no puedo añadir nada más a lo que ha dicho mi consuegro, porque son los mismos deseos y esperanzas que los nuestros. Gracias Isabella, por encontrar a mi hijo y amarle y apoyarle cómo lo haces. La reina Esme y yo estamos tranquilos, ya que estamos seguros de que, cuándo la responsabilidad de la corona recaiga sobre vosotros, tendremos unos dignos sucesores- Edward apretó mi mano, volviendo su mirada hacia mi... esa responsabilidad aun estaba muy lejana para nosotros, pero algún día llegaría.

-Alzo mi copa por este día feliz, por la felicidad y el orgullo de dos familias, que ahora son una sola- mi padre y el se miraron cómplices -por nuestros hijos... los Príncipes de Gales, salud.

-¡Salud!- coreó de nuevo la multitud. Después del brindis, y de agradecer a Carlisle sus palabras, le tocaba el turno a Edward, que me miró divertido mientras se levantaba. Respiró profundamente con la mirada en el suelo, pero enseguida la levantó.

-Sus majestades, altezas, excelencias, amigos, familia, Isabella... Bella- me miró fijamente un momento, esbozando su sonrisa torcida.

-Ante todo, mi esposa y yo queremos darles las gracias, por estar aquí, compartiendo el que, es, sin duda alguna, uno de los días más felices de nuestra vida- esbocé una tímida sonrisa, agachando la mirada, escuchando las palabras que me dedicaba Edward -no voy a darles una charla acerca de las responsabilidades a las que mi mujer y yo tendremos que hacer frente... me van a permitir que dedique estas palabras a mi mujer- mi respiración se colapsó... ese no era el discurso que ambos habíamos releído y retocado una y mil veces estos últimos días.

-Bella- me tomó de las manos, y tuve que levantarme -gracias por aparecer en mi vida, en un momento en el que pensaba que nunca podría estar a la altura de los que los ingleses esperaban de mi- mi respiración se agitó, y los nervios volvieron a instalarse a lo largo de todo el cuerpo -gracias por apoyarme, por animarme... ahora se que a tu lado, podré enfrentarme a lo que estoy destinado desde el día en que nací- hizo una pequeña pausa, apretándome una de las manos que teníamos unidas, para que alzara la vista hacia él.

-Cómo dije el día que se anunció nuestro compromiso, has hecho un gran sacrificio; todo este mundo es difícil y complicado, con perdón- los príncipes y reyes rieron con complicidad, apoyando sus palabras -pero lo has hecho muy bien, te has ganado el cariño de los ingleses, de mi familia... y mi corazón, que te perteneció desde el primer instante en que tuve frente a mis ojos- no podía sostenerle la mirada, estaba sonrojada cómo un tomate, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Edward volvió su vista a la multitud, soltando una de mis manos y alzando la copa por tercera vez

-Por eso, les pido un brindis por Isabella Marie Cullen- entrelazó nuestros dedos -Gran Bretaña ya tiene a su princesa... y yo también- concluyó, mirándome fijamente, diciéndome tantas cosas con su mirada color topacio.

-¡Bravo!- los aplausos en la sala me hicieron poner de nuevo los pies en el suelo; mientras la gente seguía a lo suyo, Edward me acercó a su cuerpo, rodeándome la cintura.

-Edward...- no sabía ni qué decirle, estaba alucinada.

-Era una sorpresa que quería darte- se excusó, por una vez tímido y avergonzado – y ya sé que lo pasas un poco mal, por la vergüenza y esas cosas, per...- pasé las manos por su nuca, bajando un poco su cabeza y dándole un beso, agradeciéndole cada una de sus palabras. Se sorprendió por mi gesto, pero al de unos segundos me devolvió el beso cómo él sabía hacerlo... nunca me acostumbraría a las sensaciones que me dejaban. Me separé de él, volviendo a la realidad y escuchando de nuevos los aplausos y silbidos de nuestros amigos.

-Te amo- sabía que con esas dos palabras, le agradecía todo lo que había dicho, y le recordaba, una vez más, que siempre estaría a su lado.

-Cómo yo a ti, mi niña- me abracé a él, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho; rodeó mi tembloroso cuerpo, en un gesto protector, mientras que sonreíamos a la gente, que seguía con los aplausos, sobre todos las mesas de la tercera fila, dónde estaban nuestros amigos.

Pasados los discursos, y después de tomar el café, apoyé la cola y el velo en mi brazo, y de la mano de Edward, volvimos a saltarnos el protocolo, pasando por las mesas de nuestros invitados y charlando unos segundos con ellos.

-Eddie, eres todo un poeta- le piropeó divertido Chris, ante la divertida mirada del resto.

-Gracias, principito danés- le devolvió mi novio con sorna -¿quieres qué te recuerde el discurso del día de tu boda?- le interrogó malicioso.

-Cierto- apoyó Fred, el marido de Ingrid -sólo te faltó ponerte de rodillas. Carlos estalló en carcajadas, lo mismo que el marido de Desireé y Eloise, la princesa holandesa.

-Pues os recuerdo que todos lanzasteis suspiros de enamorados- les reprochó, ante la mirada de Madde, que negaba con la cabeza -Emmet, amigo, nadie me comprende -se giró a su espalda, ya que las mesas estaban pegadas. Eran tal para cual.

-No les hagas caso Chris- le contestó Emmet -no saben apreciar la buena oratoria-.

-No te referirás a la tuya, ¿verdad, cariño?- el sarcasmo de Rosalie hizo que la zona estallara en carcajadas, incluidos nosotros.

La gente empezó a levantarse de las mesas, y el salón de baile abrió sus puertas. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa... a ver qué tal salía el bailecito de marras. La gente nos rodeó, haciendo un círculo. Mi marido me condujo al centro; iba a tomarme de la cintura, pensando que bailaríamos una balada. Su cara mostró sorpresa total al escuchar los primeros acordes del vals.

-Vaya... ¿te vas a atrever?- me susurró divertido. Afirmé con la cabeza, cogiendo la mano que me ofrecía. La tomé dubitativa, pero su sonrisa de ánimo hizo que recordara las pacientes lecciones de mi suegro, que se había ganado en estos días unos cuántos pisotones por mi parte. Rodeando mi cintura con su otra mano, empezamos a girar pausadamente, sin prisas.

-Lo haces muy bien- me felicitó, guiñándome un ojo.

-No se lo digas a tu padre... pero bailas mejor que él- le confesé; soltó una carcajada, atrayéndome más hacia él.

-Ha sido un día increíble- le confesé, agachando la cabeza -me siento cenicienta, en su cuento de hadas- confesé, un poco roja de vergüenza.

-Y tú eres la protagonista del cuento- me recordó.

-Sólo espero que éste no acabe nunca- murmuré en voz baja, pero me oyó.

-Por eso no te preocupes, dejámelo a mi- sonreí divertida, negando con la cabeza, bailando nuestro primer baile cómo marido y mujer.


	45. Perdidos

**Hola mis niñas.**

**Sé que la mayoría querréis matarme, por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Y de verdad que lo siento; mi portátil murió de forma definitiva, y perdí todos los capis que quedaban de este fic, y los ocho de mi nuevo fic, Crónicas de un instituto. De modo que no me quedó otro remedio que reescribirlos, por lo menos los de Un cuento de hadas moderno. Entre eso y volver a trabajar, he estado muy liada, y os pido mil perdones por ello.**

**Sé que es un poco tarde, pero aquí os traigo la noche de bodas y la luna de miel; y a partir de hoy, las actus volverán a su ritmo normal, una vez a la semana.**

**Gracias de todo corazón por los favoritos, alertas y comentarios. Me alegra que os gustara la boda, y que os emocionarais. **

**Sil, te debo unos cuántos privis, ya te contaré.**

**JaliceJalice... ¿te llegó mi mail, en el que respondía a eso que me preguntaste?; ni no es así, dímelo, porque te lo mandé desde mi trabajo y a veces no va muy bien la conexión.**

**Noe... besitos wapa, espero que podamos hablar esta semana. Mañana me paso por tu historia, que he visto que has actualizado.**

**Bien... os empiezo a advertir que al fic no le queda mucho... calculo que entre capis, epílogo, y varios outtakes que escribiré... haceros a la idea, entre seis y ocho capis... sip... ya acaba... me da una pena enorme. Ya os dije que no va a ver secuela, y tranquilidad, que vais a ver a Bella de auténtica princesa, de papás... ya veréis, ya.**

**Un besazo muy grande, y aunque sea un poco tarde, disfrutadlo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 45: Perdidos_

**EDWARD PVO**

Los últimos compases del vals resonaron en el salón; nada más terminar éste, la multitud estalló en aplausos, mientras mi mujer escondía su carita en mi cuello, roja de la vergüenza. Reí suavemente mientras la refugiaba en mis brazos... verla bailar el vals así, con su vestido ondeándose suavemente por el vaivén, con la cola y el velo sobre su brazo, y con la tiara coronando su cabeza, era cómo un sueño para mi... era una auténtica princesa .Después de bailar con nuestros padres y familia cercana, la música pasó a un ritmo más moderno y actual; bailé hasta con la abuela, que por cierto, demostró que al contrario que su hijo, era una gran bailarina. Bella, que en ese momento bailaba con Jasper, se nos quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada... y le devolví la sonrisa divertida que asomaba por mi rostro... cuándo quería, la abuela no necesitaba ni silla de ruedas ni bastón.

La prensa salió de palacio, después de habernos tomado millones de fotografías a lo largo del día... mañana tendría a Bella en mis brazos, roja de la vergüenza, estaba seguro de ello, viendo las imágenes en la televisión.

La gente joven tomó la iniciativa, y el salón de baile se convirtió en una moderna e improvisada discoteca; vi que Bella salía un momento, en compañía de Jane, Rose y Ángela. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, sin la cola ni el velo.

-Así estoy más cómoda- me dijo, abrazándose a mi y cómo ya estamos fuera de protocolo- se explicó contenta. Rodeé su cintura, mirando el ambiente que imperaba en el salón.

Mis padres y los de Bella se habían acomodado en uno de los sillones de la esquina, con el padre de Bella, Sue y varios de los invitados que habían venido desde Forks; no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de charlar con ellos hasta el momento. Observamos también que varios de los monarcas europeos estaban repartidos en diversos corrillos.

-¡Bellie, Edward!- Alice agitó una mano, para que nos acercáramos a ellos. Nuestros amigos, tanto los de Forks, los compañeros de la universidad, cómo los príncipes, estaban en la otra esquina, mezclados todos ellos, copas en mano y riendo sin parar. Mi mujer y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

-Bien, por fin empieza la verdadera fiesta- Emmet nos tendió dos copas de champange, a la vez que nos hacían sitio en el corrillo.

-¿Ya se te han pasado los nervios?- le interrogó Valeria a mi mujer, con una mirada cómplice. Por fin podía llamarla mi mujer, con todas las letras.

-Ha sido un día increíble- le respondió, sin soltarse de mi agarre por su cintura -pero ya ha pasado todo- objetó con una melancólica mueca.

-Recuero el día de mi boda cómo si hubiese sido ayer... y ya hace ocho años- recordó con una pequeña sonrisa -mi boda fue por la mañana... y estaba hecha un flan- rememoraba la princesa española, ante la sonrisa de Bella -además, mi tiara pesaba muchísimo, y era incomodíma- las chicas se enfrascaron en una divertida charla acerca de vestidos y joyas.

-Deja que las mujeres cotilleen- Emmet me tomó de los hombros, acercándome al grupillo de los chicos.

-Bien Eddie, has llegado a un punto cumbre en la vida de un hombre- me giré para encarar a mi amigo, sin saber de qué me estaba hablando. Chris se puso a su lado, mirándome malicioso.

-Tranquilo Príncipes de Gales; sólo queremos darte unas recomendaciones para la noche de bodas- resoplé, conteniendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Te recuerdo que llevan viviendo juntos casi un año- explicó Jazz, conteniendo la risa. Carlos reía divertido, junto con Fred y el príncipe holandés, que seguían muy atentos la conversación -dudo mucho que le vayas a contar algo que no sepa ya-.

-Eso da igual- añadió Chris, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano- Eddie, el instinto de una mujer en su noche de bodas es sensual, atrevido...- empezó a enumerar con una sonrisa maliciosa... diabólica, diría yo.

-Felino, agresivo...- siguió enumerando Emmet -sino están muy cansadas por el ajetreo del día y esos andamios que se ponen en los pies, será una noche memorable- Jasper y yo nos mirábamos sin saber si reír o rodar los ojos; Fred contenía la carcajada, al igual que Carlos y el resto de los presentes.

-¿Dé dónde habéis sacado esa teoría?- pregunté con una mueca.

-Está científicamente comprobado- siguió relatando Chris muy serio -esta noche puede ser la mejor de tu vida-.

-O la peor- añadió Emmet, cruzándose de brazos. Incluso con el uniforme de la Guardia Real, no parecía serio en absoluto -por si acaso, llévate aspirinas, dale un masaje en los pies...- mi amigo iba enumerando con los dedos las diferentes opciones para espabilar a una novia agotada para su noche de bodas.

-Emmet, Chris- suspiré teatralmente, poniéndome una mano en el corazón- si alguna vez quiero hacer cosas íntimas con mi mujer... estad seguro de que no -enfaticé la pequeña palabra -os pediré consejo- el resto se echó a reír por la ocurrencia.

-Bien señores, dejemos las charlas para otro momento, y vamos a divertirnos- menos mal que la propuesta de Carlos hizo que dejaran a un lado el dichoso tema, por fin.

Las chicas dejaron el mundo de las joyas, y también se unieron al baile. Observé las risas de mi mujer al ver bailar a Emmet, ante la resignación de su chica... después de un pequeño rato, los jóvenes bailaban sin parar, pero Bella y yo éramos interrumpidos a menudo, ya que la gente mayor empezaba a retirarse. Dos horas después de que Bella y yo nos despidiéramos de algunos invitados, nos quedamos justo a lado de la puerta, observando cómo bailaban la conga nuestros amigos; era muy cómico ver a Emmet y Chris disfrutar y reír haciendo el trenecito.

-Parece que alguien tendrá un poco de resaca mañana- me dijo Bella; asentí sonriendo mirando el reloj; eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

-Cariño- me agaché a la altura de su cabeza, hablándole al oído -¿no crees que va siendo hora de retirarnos?- le sugerí, dejando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja; la sentí sonrojarse y estremecerse. Me miró con ojos pícaros.

-Me parece una idea estupenda y... ¡Edward!- rió divertida. No la dejé acabar la frase, ya que sin decir ni pío, la cargué en brazos, saliendo de allí.

-No nos hemos despedido de nadie- me recordó, pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

-Ni falta que hace- repliqué divertido – a nuestros padres los volvemos a ver mañana a la noche, antes de tomar el avión- le recordé. Ella se sumó a mis risas, hasta que llegamos a nuestra antigua habitación. Avisé a Preston por teléfono, para que sigilosamente preparara el coche. Ella se cambió en otra habitación contigua, para que le pudieran quitar la tiara con cuidado.

Veinte minutos después, ya fuera del uniforme de gala y enfundado en unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta, por fin mi mujer hizo acto de presencia. También iba en vaqueros, con una camiseta y unos zapatos planos.

-El coche ya está listo, altezas- nos indicó Preston -cuándo quieran-. Tomé a mi mujer de la mano, escabulléndonos por una puerta de servicio y montando en el enorme BMW, con las lunas tintadas. Bella soltó un suspiro satisfecho, acurrucándose contra mi mientras el coche atravesaba la verja de palacio.

-Por fin solos- murmuré, mirando a mi niña con una sonrisa.

-Es increíble... tantos meses preparando cada detalle, y se ha pasado volando- murmuró en voz alta.

-Si, parece mentira- le di la razón, acomodándome contra el asiento -por lo menos, dentro de unas horas descansaremos a nuestras anchas- le recordé.

-Las Maldivas nos esperan- exclamó con una sonrisa -y ahora que ya nos hemos casado ¿tendrías la amabilidad de contarme el resto del viaje?- sonreí con fingida inocencia, negando con la cabeza.

-Te dije que eso era una sorpresa- le indiqué; después de mucho rogarle, Bella me había dejado que me ocupara del tour que vendría después de la semana en las Maldivas. Al ver mi negativa, y aprovechando que la luna interior del coche impedía al chófer ver que hacíamos, se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos y apretándose contra mi.

-¿Sabes que tengo mis maneras para sonsacarte, verdad?- su tono de voz, bajo y con un toque perverso, hizo que mi pequeño amigo despertara en todo su esplendor. Mi niña se percató de ello, e intencionadamente, empezó a mover sus caderas, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran; a pesar de la tela vaquera que los separaba, esa placentera fricción mandó descargas enloquecedoras por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis manos apretaran las caderas de Bella, acercándola más a mi cuerpo y recorriendo su cuello con mis labios.

-Edward- jadeó, agitada y con la respiración irregular -bésame de una vez- demandó ansiosa. Mis labios atacaron los suyos sin tregua alguna, saboreando el dulce néctar que emanaba de su boca, con su toque afrutado, al igual que su característico aroma. El gemido que se escapó de sus labios murió en mi garganta, y eso tuvo para mi unas consecuencias nefastas; deseaba hacerle el amor aquí mismo, en el asiento trasero del coche. Mis manos agarraron el dobladillo de su camiseta, levantándola un poco; la suavidad de su piel me seguía asombrando día tras día. Cuándo estaba a punto de rozar sus pechos, ella se apartó de mi, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

-No, no, no- canturreó maliciosa, apartándose de mi -¿qué pensarán el chófer... y los escoltas?- me recordó, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza a las personas que iban en la parte delantera, y al coche que nos seguía, con la seguridad.

-Bella... no creo que pueda aguantar- siseé con voz ronca -te aseguro que seremos lo más silenciosos posible- puse cara de pena e inocencia... pero no funcionó, ya que se bajó de encima mío, volviéndose a sentar en el asiento.

-Ten un poco de paciencia- me dijo, reprimiendo una risa al ver mi cara de súplica -además... tengo un regalo para ti- susurró con voz insinuante.

-¿Un regalo?- arqué las cejas, sorprendido -¿y de qué se trata?- le pregunté, mientras rozaba con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Cuándo estemos solos, lo averiguarás- susurró contra mis labios, dejando ahí un pequeño beso.

-¿Ni una pista?- interrogué curioso. Mi niña meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Eres mala- susurré de nuevo contra su oreja, lamiéndola con suavidad; ella se estremeció ante ese pequeño contacto, pero por más que la incité y piqué para que hablara, no soltó prensa.

El viaje hasta Norfolk Park se me hizo interminable; eran casi las seis de la mañana cuándo llegamos allí. Jasper nos cedió su casa, ya que por supuesto, no, podíamos ir a un hotel sin que la gente se revolucionara por reconocernos. El coche se metió por una de las entradas de servicio, y accedimos a la casa por dónde entraban los empleados. La mansión estaba vacía, pero la señora Bronw, el ama de llaves, había dejado todo preparado, incluso comida para el desayuno y el almuerzo.

Una vez despedimos al chófer, y los escoltas nos indicaron que estarían alojados en una de las casas de servicio, dentro de la propia finca, tomé a mi mujer en brazos, subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

-¿Y la maleta?- preguntó Bella, imprimiendo dulces besos en mi cuello y mandíbula.

-No creo que vayamos a necesitar ropa- murmuré malicioso, pero ella se quedó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues mi regalo está ahí dentro- me informó con un tierno puchero -anda, por favor...- me suplicó, pasando un dedo por mi pecho. Resoplando un poco, la dejé encima de la cama, y bajé a buscar la ropa, y de paso a asegurarme de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Al volver allí, mi niña había apagado casi todas las luces, dejando apenas dos lámparas pequeñas, que daban al sitio un aire íntimo. Se volvió hacia mi con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando la maleta y empujándome para que me sentara en el borde de la cama.

-Esperame aquí, y cuándo yo te lo pida, enciende la música- la miré sin entender, pero hice lo que me ordenó.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, oí su voz.

-¿Preparado?- me gritó desde el baño; al conectar el equipo, una suave e insinuante música resonó en las paredes. La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero en vez de aparecer mi mujer de cuerpo entero, simplemente asomó una de sus piernas, doblándola lentamente, una y otra vez... esbocé una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza... ¿sería posible que Bella me fuera a hacer un streptease?

Mis sospechas se confirmaron al instante, cuándo la imagen de mi esposa, enfundada en un salto de cama de raso azul oscuro, que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación, apareció ante mis narices. Se había desecho el recogido, y su pelo le caía por los hombros y la espalda, enmarcando su precioso rostro. Se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con la espalda descansando en éste; su mirada provocativa e insinuante hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una forma que pocas veces había visto.

Lentamente se fue acercando a mi, quedando parada a menos de un metro de mi posición;me la comía con la mirada mientras me deleitaba con sus estilizadas piernas, blancas y suaves, que el pequeño salto de cama apenas cubría mas allá de sus muslos. Mi pequeño amigo despertó de nuevo en todo su esplendor, y en un impulso la atraje hacia mí, quedando de pie entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué te parece?- me susurró, llevando las manos a mi pelo y enredando sus dedos en él.

-Estás... ufffsss... demasiado sexy- acerté a decir, subiendo mis manos una y otra vez por sus muslos y nalgas -¿vas a hacer lo que yo creo que vas a hacer?- le pregunté, dejando un pequeño beso en medio de la hendidura de sus senos, por encima del pequeño camisón.

-Um hum...- dijo en un suspiro, levantando mi cabeza de su cuerpo y acercándose a mi boca -ya qué tu no quieres hacerme un streptease con la faldita escocesa...- dejó la frase inconclusa, separándose de mi lentamente y alejándose unos pasos.

-Ponte cómodo, cariño- nada más decir eso, empezó a mover su cuerpo. Me quedé patidifuso, observando cómo sus caderas empezaban a moverse con un suave y erótico baile, haciendo que mi amigo ya despertarse en todo su esplendor.

Bella se movía al son de la música, marcando el ritmo con el vaivén de sus caderas, pasando sus manos una y otra vez a lo largo de su cuerpo, en una caricia ardiente. Moviendo su dedo índice, me invitó a unirme a ella, cosa que me alegró sobremanera. Se posicionó de espaldas a mi, tomando mis manos y haciendo que éstas repitieran lo que las suyas habían hecho anteriormente. Al principio ellas misma las guiaba a lo largo de sus costados, pero pronto tomaron vida propia, acariciando por encima del salto de cama sus pechos y su estómago.

No pude ahogar el jadeo que salió de mi garganta cuándo mis manos agarraron sus pezones, que se marcaban a través de la fina tela. Los retorcí y pellizqué sin piedad, y eso hizo que sus caderas se aplastasen en torno a mi miembro, completamente ya erguido y listo para atacar. Bella, todavía de espaldas, giró su cabeza hacia mi, al igual que sus manos volaron a mi cuello, bajando mi cabeza y plantándome un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

-¿Sabes que me encanta cómo te mueves?- ronroneé sobre su hombro, mordiéndolo con delicadeza. Ella esbozó una lánguida y sensual sonrisa, sin dejar de moverse.

-Eso me dijiste una vez, cuándo me atacaste en la ducha- recordó con una sonrisa traviesa. Se giró, todavía en mis brazos, y lentamente fue desabrochándome la camisa, que enseguida reposó en el suelo. Sin dejar de moverse un instante, sus manos pasaron a mi pecho, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, produciéndome un abrasador cosquilleo por la parte dónde pasaban; mis jadeos no aguantaron más en mi garganta cuándo éstas bajaron hacia mi ombligo, y más aun cuándo siguieron bajando, despacio y torturándome. Hice ademán de encerrar a mi mujer entre mis brazos, para que no se apartara de mi, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente, y siguiendo el ritmo de la música, se fue agachando, hasta quedar a la altura del cierre de mis vaqueros.

-Bella.. -solté en un jadeo impaciente cuándo sentí sus pequeños deditos jugar con los botones, sin acabar de soltarlos.

-Tranquilo pequeño- murmuró en voz baja -¿acaso tienes prisa?- preguntó maliciosa... dios mío, claro que tenía prisa.

-No creo que pueda resistir por más tiempo ese baile de caderas... me has puesto a mil, señorita- siseé en voz baja, mordiendo suavemente su cuello, una vez vez estuvo de nuevo de pie y se había desecho de toda mi ropa.

-Señora- corrigió con una sonrisa -señora Cullen-. Reí encantado por la corrección, mientras sentí sus manitas en mi pecho, invitándome a que me sentara de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

Me mordí el labio de impaciencia mientras ella agarraba uno de los tirantes de su minúsculo camisón, pero decidió torturarme un poco más, ya que hacía amagos de quitárselo, pero lo volvía a subir mientras posaba su mirada en mi.

-Bella... te lo voy a terminar arrancando yo mismo- siseé frustrado e impaciente. Ella se dio la vuelta, y poco a poco fue bajándose los tirantes.

El salto de cama aterrizó en el suelo, dejando a mi esposa completamente desnuda. Mientras me levantaba y acercaba a ella lentamente, mis ojos engulleron cada centímetro de su pálida y perfecta piel. La rodeé con mis brazos, acercándola a mi, pegándola a mi pecho. Mis manos recorrieron su vientre, subiendo lentamente hacia sus senos.

-Mi pequeño príncipe está muy despierto- murmuró, pegando sus nalgas a mis caderas, y mi excitación quedó reflejada en todo sus esplendor.

-¿Has acabado ya?- ella rió divertida, pero el jueguecito de marras me había sacado de mis casillas, y no podía esperar para empezar yo el mío. Mis manos rodearon sus pechos, apretándolos dulcemente. Ella gimió por respuesta, de modo que en un rápido movimiento la giré, alzándola en brazos y encaminándome a la cama.

-Ahora me toca jugar a mi- susurré, tumbándome encima de ella y atrapando sus labios en un beso desenfrenado, que ella correspondió con ganas, arqueándose y ofreciéndome su cuerpo. Aprisioné sus manos por encima de su cabeza, y mi boca empezó su exquisito recorrido por su cuerpo. Al llegar a sus pechos, mis labios y mi lengua se detuvieron ahí un buen rato. Succioné sus dulces pezones con ansia, dejando que mi lengua recorriese la punta una y otra vez y escuchando los gemidos de mi mujer, que se retorcía de placer debajo de mi, cerrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás una y otra vez.

-Me... me estás... ahhhh- se revolvió de nuevo -me estás matando- dijo con un jadeo desesperado. Sentí que rodeaba mis caderas con sus piernas, pero ignoré el gesto y seguí acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, marcando cada trozo de piel que mis labios o mis manos descubrían. Después de torturarla un buen rato, volví a ponerme a su altura, besando sus labios.

-¿Te ha gustado mi juego?- murmuré contra su cuello.

-Demasiado- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa -me has torturado de placer-. Sonreí malicioso... esto no se había acabado en absoluto.

Me levanté, quedando de rodillas y le hice un gesto para que se incorporara ella también. La hice ponerse de espaldas a mi, apoyando sus manos en el cabecero de la cama; me miró con un gran interrogante mientras dirigía mi mimbro a su entrada.

-Pues no ha terminado- susurré en su oreja, mordiéndola suavemente y adentrándome en ella despacio. Dio un pequeño respingo, debido a la sorpresa.

-Edward...- susurró con voz entrecortada.

-Sshhhh- la silencié mientras acariciaba sus caderas y empezaba a entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

-Dios- jadeé mientras apretaba los dientes, era una postura que nunca habíamos probado, y me gustaba. Pude oír un pequeño gemido que provenía de la garganta de mi mujer, a la vez que observé sus manos, que se agarraban al inmenso cabezal de la cama cómo si quisiera partirlo en dos.

-Ed... Edward- mi nombre salió de sus labios, cómo si estuviera implorando algo.

-¿No te gusta?- le pregunté con voz sensual.

-Si... ohh... si... - echó la cabeza para atrás, soltando pequeños jadeos. La incorporé para que, aun íntimamente unidos, su espalda quedara pegada en mi pecho. Sin dejar ese frenético vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, mis manos comenzaron a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose largo rato de nuevo en sus pechos. Echó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, agarrando el cabello de mi nuca y guiándome hacia sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca sin tregua alguna. Noté que se estremecía cuándo mis dedos tiraron de uno de sus pezones.

-¿Así te gusta más?- le pregunté al sentir el intenso gemido que se escapó de sus labios.

-Ahhh... sí... si así...- su angustiosa súplica me aminó a incrementar el ritmo, entrando y saliendo de su dulce y cálida estrechez cada vez más deprisa, mientras sentía en mis manos la firmeza de su pezones, que ya retorcía y estiraba con mis dedos sin piedad alguna.

Sentí que una espiral de placer empezaba a arremolinarse en mi vientre, y mis brazos se tensaron el torno al cuerpo de mi mujer, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Noté que las partes íntimas de mi mujer cada vez se contraían cada vez con más fuerza en torno a mi miembro, pero decidí alargar la tortura un tiempo más. Con un movimiento repentino, salí de su interior, y sin darle tiempo a rechistar, nos tumbé a ambos en la cama, agarrando una de sus piernas, dejándola encima de mis hombro. Lentamente volví a introducirme en ella, y pude ver cómo cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza para atrás.

-Ahhh... Bella- sentí que explotaba; la postura hacia que me hundiera más en ella, si eso era ya posible, y que el placer fuera aún más intenso. Mis caderas encontraron un ritmo enloquecedor para ambos, y cuándo Bella levantó un poco su cabeza, mis labios volvieron a estrellarse en los suyos, todavía hambrientos del dulce sabor de mi mujer.

-Ed... Edward... me voy a correr... ¡me voy a correr!- sus jadeos se mezclaron con esos últimos gritos, y sacando fuerzas de dónde no las tenía, empujé más fuerte todavía, arqueando mi espalda. Bella echó su cabeza para atrás, empezando a convulsionarse.

-Bella...- su nombre abandonó mis labios a la vez que cientos de escalofríos sacudieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Caí desplomado sobre el cuerpo de mi mujer, que todavía tenía la respiración entrecortada. Intenté recomponerme, cerrando los ojos. Al de pocos minutos pude sentir cómo Bella pasaba sus manos por mi sudoroso pelo, peinándolo suavemente con los dedos. Sin decir una sola palabra, me tumbé en la cama, llevándome a mi mujer conmigo, quedando apoyada en mi pecho. Cuándo conseguí recuperar un poco el aliento, giré mi cabeza para decirle algo a ni niña, pero su respiración ya era acompasada y suave, y sus ojitos se habían cerrado. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, besé el tope de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos... y también cerrando un día inolvidable.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Me giré, buscando la cintura de mi mujer para acurrucarme contra ella y seguir durmiendo, pero después de tantear la cama, descubrí que no estaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente, estirándome en ella e intentando despejar mi mente. Al mirar el reloj descubrí que era casi la una del mediodía. No era de extrañar, ya que llegamos a Norfolk Park casi a las seis de la mañana... y después de nuestra particular celebración del matrimonio, debimos dormirnos pasadas las ocho de la mañana.

Me levanté buscando mi ropa, y sólo encontré mis boxers y mis vaqueros, así que de esa guisa bajé las escaleras. Encontré a mi esposa en la cocina, descalza y con mi camisa puesta; me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta, oyéndola caturrear alegremente mientras trasteaba con la comida.

-Buenos días- le dije en una de la pausa de su peculiar canción. Se giró para mirarme, mientras su preciosa sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

-Buenos días- se acercó a mi lentamente -¿has descansado?- me preguntó cuándo llegó a mi altura.

-Algo sí- le informé mientras me agachaba y le daba un pequeño beso -¿y su alteza ha descansado?- interrogué malicioso, estrechándola entre mis brazos. Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi nuca.

-No me llames alteza- me reprochó divertida -o te haré llamármelo de verdad- reí mientras la apretaba contra mi, sintiendo su pequeño y cálido cuerpo.

-Era una broma- susurré contra su pelo -es que me gusta ver tu cara cuándo te lo recuerdan-.

-Me imagino- respondió cómo si fuera obvio, pero pude entrever su sonrisa, mezclada con sus palabras -estaba haciendo unos sadwiches para comer, y un poco de café para después- me dijo.

-¿Quieres qué te ayude?- le ofrecí. Me señaló la bandeja, con las bebidas preparadas. La llevé al salón, y diez minutos después ambos estábamos en el sillón, devorando la comida y comentando las anécdotas del día anterior.

-¿Crees que Chris y Emmet se habrán podido levantar de la cama?- me preguntó, conteniendo la risa.

-Pues no lo sé... cuándo se pusieron a bailar la conga ya iban bastante perjudicados- repliqué, evitando soltar la carcajada al recordar la imagen -Chris y Madde volvían hoy a Coppenhague, así que se habrá tenido que levantar- le informé. Cuándo terminamos de comer y Bella fue a por el café, me levanté del sillón y puse la tele. Las imágenes de la boda estaban en todos los canales. Miré atentamente la que estaban pasando en esos instantes; estábamos dando el sí quiero. Yo miraba obnubilado a mi niña, y ella me devolvía una mirada emocionada, agarrando fuertemente mis manos.

Cuándo Bella entró por la puerta, cambiaba de canal, y en ese mismo instante estaban poniendo el momento en el que salíamos al balcón, a saludar a los ingleses. Mi mujer se sentó a mi lado, acurrucándose contra mi. Mirábamos las imágenes con una sonrisa, pero en el momento del beso, Bella escondió su cara en mi pecho, roja de la vergüenza.

-_Increíble- _decía una periodista -_nunca pensé que se atreverían... ha sido precioso_-.

-_Evidentemente, se han saltado el protocolo... pero bien por ellos_- decía Masthide Umman, la experta en protocolo, que colaboraba en el programa Sociedad Inglesa -_a pesar de lo que diga el señor Zimman, ha sido una boda magnífica-._

-_Y romántica hasta la médula_ -se oyó la voz de la presentadora -_definitivamente, vamos a_ _recordar este enlace durante mucho tiempo_-.

-_¿Qué opináis de la princesa?; ¿qué os ha parecido el vestido, la tiara...?_- interrogó la presentadora.

-_Por una vez, reconozco que he juzgado a Jane O´Cadagan antes de tiempo_- la voz del señor Zimman apareció en el aparato, mientras que mostraban un primer plano de mi mujer -_un vestido digno de una princesa; discreto y elegante. Me ha sorprendido la elección de la tiara, y en mi modesta opinión, debería haber llevado la que llevó la reina_ _Esme en su boda_- mi novia rodó los ojos, mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

-_La tiara que llevaba la princesa es una de las tiaras más valiosas de la Casa real_- acotó otra periodista -_y en mi opinión, no la veo con el aderezo de esmeraldas; es muy grande_-.

-Vaya, alguien me da la razón- murmuró mi mujer entre dientes, mientras yo sonreía divertido.

-_¿Qué creéis que estarán haciendo los príncipes en estos instantes?; ¿estarán ya perdidos_ _en su luna de miel?_- preguntó la presentadora, con una sonrisa divertida.

-_Cualquier cosa menos escucharnos a nosotros, eso seguro_- murmuró el señor Zimman, resoplando y mirando sus apuntes. Mi esposa y yo nos miramos, sin poder contener las carcajadas... si ellos supieran. Seguimos viendo imágenes de los distintos momentos de la boda y de los invitados un buen rato, riendo con algunos comentarios.

-Ahí tenías cara de terror- le dije a Bella.

-El carruaje se tambaleaba- me aclaró burlona, mientras ella misma observaba cómo se subió al coche de caballos, para volver a palacio -mira la cara de Carlos y Chris- me volví al televisor, dónde aparecía la imagen de la foto que nos sacamos con los representantes de las Casas reales. Chris le murmuraba algo a Carlos, y éste contenía la risa, ante la severa mirada de Valeria y Madde -no quiero ni pensar qué le estaría diciendo- dije con una graciosa mueca. Por suerte, no mencionaron nada malo de la familia de Bella, y suspiré internamente. Mi niña sobrellevaba bien las críticas hacia su persona, pero le dolía cuándo mencionaban a su familia.

-Bueno- dijo Bella, apagando el televisor y volviéndose hacia mi -¿Vas a decirme a dónde nos vamos de luna de miel?-.

-No sé, no sé...- me hice un poco el interesante, y ella se sentó en mi regazo, poniendo cara de pena.

-¿Ayer no me lo gané?- susurró contra mis labios; mi mente evocó las ardientes imágenes de mi esposa, con ese camisón tan sexy y ese meneo de caderas, que me volvió loco.

-Puede... definitivamente, bailas demasiado bien... ayer me sacaste de mis casillas- le dije, antes de besarla suavemente.

-Y lo que vino después... fue increíble- al decir ésto último, se puso roja como una amapola, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Volví a darle un pequeño beso, y por fin le revelé el secreto.

-Pues... primero vamos a Forks, para que le lleves el ramo a tu madre- ella asintió con la cabeza -después nos vamos una semana a las Maldivas, para descansar a nuestras anchas- me miró, arqueando una ceja.

-Esa parte ya me la sé- dijo con un gracioso puchero.

-Y después... vamos a ir a recorrer varios países europeos- le informé. En su cara apareció una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió ansiosa. Asentí, mientras ella se acomodaba en mis brazos, dispuesta a escucharme.

-Primera escala... Dubrovnik- empecé a explicarle -seguiremos a Praga, después Budapest- sus ojos se abrían, encantados y felices -Viena... y terminamos en París-.

-¿En serio?- ¿cuántos días estaremos en cada ciudad?- me preguntó.

-Seis días en cada una- le desvelé- y contando la semana en las Maldivas...- ella terminó la frase por mi.

-Casi dos meses de luna de miel- susurró incrédula. Asentí con la cabeza.

-No volvemos a Londres hasta mediados-finales de agosto- concluí -a partir de que regresemos, a trabajar-.

-Cierto- afirmó mi niña- el treinta de agosto tenemos que estar en la ceremonia de entrega de doctorados en la universidad de Oxford- recordó con un suspiro -y el cuatro de septiembre, en Woolwich, en un acto de la Escuela de infantería civil- recordó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ya te sabes la agenda?- interrogué divertido.

-Zafrina me la estuvo comentando por encima hace una semana... pero no quise escuchar más- rió divertida -ayer fue el día más emocionante de toda mi vida... y el más feliz- susurró emocionada.

-También el mío, mi vida- le respondí, pasando una mano por su espalda -por fin eres mi mujer- ella me miró emocionada, acercándose a mi y besándome en los labios.

-Te quiero- murmuró en voz baja.

-Y yo a ti cariño, y yo a ti- permanecimos abrazados, en uno de nuestros acostumbrados y gratificantes silencios, hasta que me dio por mirar el reloj de la pared. Debíamos volver a palacio, ya que esa misma noche, a las nueve, cogíamos el avión para nuestro viaje. Cómo primero parábamos en Forks, sus padres y la abuela venían con nosotros.

-Cariño, tenemos que empezar a movernos- susurré. Asintió con un suspiro, levantándose y recogiendo los platos.

Una hora después salíamos rumbo a Londres, después de cambiarnos y de recoger la habitación y la cocina. Al llegar a palacio, ya teníamos las maletas preparadas, de modo que apenas nos despedimos de mis padres, mi hermana y Jasper, y por supuesto de Casper e Isolda. Rose y Emmet estaban en su apartamento, sin duda descansando, de modo que también subimos, ya que Emmet no nos acompañaba al viaje, viajarían con nosotros Quil y Embry.

Por fin, a las nueve y diez minutos, salía el avión privado que habíamos alquilado, rumbo a su primera parada, el aeropuerto de Seattle. La abuela se acostó en el pequeño dormitorio que tenía el avión, una vez que cenamos. Bella y Sue charlaban y comentaban todo lo acontecido el día anterior, y yo me enfrasqué con Charlie en un juego de cartas, hasta que me dí por vencido; a este hombre no se le podía ganar a ese tipo de juegos. M suegro fue a sentarse con Sue, que ya dormía plácidamente en uno de los anchos sillones, y Bella se acercó a mi, acurrucándose a mi lado y tapándonos con una manta.

Mildred nos despertó cuándo llegó la hora de abrocharnos los cinturones, para tomar tierra. Mientras estábamos en Forks, repostarían el avión para las largas horas de vuelo hasta las Maldivas.

Con el cambio de horario, eran las nueve y media de la noche cuándo desembarcamos en una de las pistas privadas, y casi una hora después llegábamos a Forks. Por suerte, el pueblo estaba bastante tranquilo, ya que la mayoría de la gente no había vuelto todavía de Londres. Nos dirigimos directamente al cementerio, incluidos Charlie, Sue y la abuela. Al ser de noche, nuestra presencia pasó desapercibida, y dejé que Bella se acercara ella sola ante la tumba de su madre. Me sorprendí de que el cementerio estuviera iluminado con bastantes farolas; en Londres no era habitual.

-Mamá- murmuró mi mujer mientras se agachaba y dejaba con cuidado su ramo de novia -te dije qué te lo traería- susurró, levantando su vista y mirando la lápida.

Charlie se acercó a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Sue, la abuela y yo permanecimos en nuestras posiciones, sin querer interrumpir esa pequeña e íntima reunión familiar. Nunca había visto a mi suegro acudir al cementerio, pero Bella me había contado que lo hacía, solo y durante los crepúsculos de Forks, ya que a su madre le gustaba pasear a esa hora del día.

Observé los espasmos de Bella, provocados por el llanto. Su padre la intentaba consolar, y por el tono de su voz, supe que también estaba llorando. Charlie se giró y se acercó a nosotros; me fijé en sus ojos brillantes e hinchados. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, e inmediatamente rodeé a mi niña, que se abrazó a mi, hipando desconsolada.

-No llores, cariño- besé su frente con cuidado, y ella esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, a través de las lágrimas.

-Sé que ella estuvo conmigo- musitó en voz baja -sobre todo cuándo escuché el Canon... a ella le encantaba esa pieza musical- me explicó entre sollozos -pero no puedo evitar apenarme...- su voz se ahogó en un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Ya sé que no es lo mismo, cariño- la consolé -pero no podemos luchar contra el destino- me mataba verla así, y no sabía que podía decirle para poder mitigar su dolor; yo mismo no podría imaginarme qué habría sido si alguien muy querido, o de mi propia familia, no hubiese podido estar presente ayer. Unos minutos después, Bella se giró hacia su familia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo; por lo menos estaba más tranquila.

-¿Preparada?- la sondeé, tomando su mano -tenemos que volver al avión. Asintió, y nos dirigimos hacia su padre, Sue y la abuela para despedirnos de ellos en la puerta, al lado de los coches.

-Parecemos fugitivos, huyendo en mitad de la noche- dijo, ya más animada -nos da pena no poder pasar por casa- siseó con fastidio, a lo que yo asentí.

-Es mejor que os vayáis ahora mismo- nos recordó mi suegro- si os quedáis, los periodistas os encontrarán; y cuándo vayáis a Europa tendréis que lidiar con ellos-.

-Cierto- le di la razón-.

-Por lo menos, que os dejen tranquilos esta semana en las Maldivas- dijo Sue -necesitáis un descanso con urgencia-. Abrazamos a Sue y a la abuela, dejando a Charlie el último.

-Pasadlo muy bien y cuidaos- me dijo mi suegro, una vez lo abracé.

-Tranquilos; si todo va bien, cuándo lleguemos a Dubrovnik os llamaremos- le recordé. Asintió, y se volvió hacia Bella.

-Hija, disfruta de tu luna de miel- mi mujer se abrazó a mi padre.

-Gracias por todo papá- susurró.

-Vais a ser muy felices, estoy seguro de ello; espero que podáis venir en Acción de Gracias- nos recordó -pero si no podéis, no pasa nada. No quiero que descuidéis vuestro trabajo- nos reprochó entre risas afectuosas.

-Eso seguro- afirmé, rodeando a Bella por los hombros.

-Altezas, debemos irnos- nos recordó Quil amablemente; ambos se habían quedado en el coche. Nos despedimos de ellos una vez más, y nos pusimos en camino, rumbo al aeropuerto de nuevo.

-Por fin de camino a las Maldivas- suspiró mi niña, acomodándose en el asiento del avión.

-Sí- suspiré satisfecho -señora Cullen, bienvenida a su luna de miel- ella rió, negando con la cabeza, quitándose las converse y poniéndose cómoda.

-¿Cuántas horas de vuelo tenemos desde aquí?- me interrogó -me imagino qué más de veinticuatro horas- adivinó.

-Más o menos unas treinta y cinco horas- le aclaré -de modo que ponte cómoda-.

-Eso está hecho- se acurrucó contra mi pecho, cerrando los ojos y suspirando satisfecha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana en Maldivas pasó relajada y tranquila. El hotel elegido, el One and Only, preparó la pequeña y coqueta villa privada dónde nos alojamos. Teníamos hasta una pequeña cocina, pero apenas hicimos uso de ella, ya que desayunábamos, comíamos y cenábamos en la terraza de la villa, gracias al impecable servicio de habitaciones. Nos hubiera gustado acercarnos a uno de los numerosos restaurantes que tenía el complejo hotelero, pero no queríamos levantar revuelo y que nos reconocieran. No vimos a Quil y Embry más que un momento por las mañanas, pero sabíamos que siempre estaban alrededor de la villa, que por suerte, tenía una pequeña piscina y una cala privada, similar a cuándo estuvimos en la Sheychelles.

Esa semana no hicimos otra cosa que dormir y descansar a nuestra anchas, disfrutar del agua y el sol, sin prisas y sin agobios. Las últimas semanas habían sido una locura; en realidad todo este año había sido una locura en si. Hacer dos cursos en uno, los compromisos y los viajes había sido agotador... pero había valido la pena. Sonreí mientras desde mi tumbona miraba a Bella, que nadaba en la piscina, bajo el atardecer de la isla de Male.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó, apoyando los brazos en el borde de la piscina e incorporándose un poco. Llevaba un biquini negro con el borde dorado; parecía una sirena.

-En nada en particular- contesté, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a la orilla. Me senté, sumergiendo los pies, y bella se apoyó en una de mis piernas, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta semana se ha pasado muy rápido- dijo con un suspiro, mirando hacia el horizonte. Mañana a la tarde nos íbamos a Dubrovnik, la capital de Croacia, para empezar nuestro periplo por Europa.

-Es verdad- le di la razón -ahora nos toca hacer turismo, de forma relajada- ella asintió contenta, tirando de mi pierna para que me metiera con ella en el agua.

-Si no te metes, te tiraré- me amenazó divertida. Reí mientras ella tiraba de mi pierna; apenas me dio tiempo a quitarme la camiseta, ya que consiguió que me metiera de golpe.

-Eso ha sido una jugarreta- le reproché, conteniendo la carcajada y atrapándola entre mis brazos.

-¿Ah sí?; pues que sepas que no te tengo miedo- susurró divertida, mientras me sacaba graciosamente la lengua, cómo una niña pequeña y qué sepas qu...- no le di tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que aprovechando que estaba abrazada a mi, nos hundí a ambos en el agua. Cuándo salí a la superficie, Bella intentaba echarse para atrás el pelo, que se le había venido a la cara. Tosía un poco, y se acercó a mi, con gesto amenazador, mientras yo ahogaba las carcajadas.

-Eso es juego sucio- me reprochó, pero al soltar yo la carcajada, se le pasó en enfado, acompañándome en mis risas. Volví a abrazarla, y ella pasó sus piernas por mis caderas y los brazos por mi cuello, quedándose relajada. Miró el atardecer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto que la puesta de sol de Dubrovnik es una de las más hermosas de Europa?- me preguntó en voz baja.

-Eso dicen- me encogí levemente de hombros -a mi me gustó mucho- recordé la última vez que estuve allí, con mi madre y mi hermana, antes de conocer a Bella -desde la muralla antigua que rodea la ciudad, la vista con el atardecer impresiona-.

-Es un sueño- dijo mi niña, volviendo su cara y juntando su frente con la mía -nunca pensé que podría visitar todos esos lugares- me explicó -y menos aun, que pudiera hacerlo contigo- se abrazó a mi con fuerza, enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté en voz baja, pasando las manos por su espalda.

-Me da igual que nos reconozcan los periodistas- me confesó divertida -en Roma y en Venecia intentamos pasar desapercibidos, y aun así nos reconoció la gente y la prensa-.

-Eso es verdad- le di la razón -por eso, si los periodistas nos acosan mucho, y espero que no sea así, es preferible pararse con ellos unos minutos, y después ya nos dejan en paz- Sam nos lo había advertido, y en el fondo tanto Bella cómo yo pensábamos que era la mejor solución.

-Si... pero no puedo esperar a ver Dubrovnik, Praga, Budapest, París... y Viena- dijo con aire soñador -me muero por sacarme una foto en las escalinatas del palacio de Shönbrunn- expresó contenta.

-¿En el palacio de Sissí?- ella afirmó enérgica con la cabeza.

-Cómo un auténtica princesa- resolvió, pagada de si misma. Acaricié su carita, y ella la apoyó en la palma de mi mano.

-Pues... te recuerdo que eres una princesa- dije en voz baja, mirando sus rosados labios, húmedos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Tú princesa- murmuró emocionada, recordando las palabras que le dediqué en la celebración de nuestra boda.

-Mi princesa- asentí, mientras acercaba mi boca a la suya, dándole un beso, que desembocó en una noche de pasión, cariño... y amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con la chaqueta en la mano, y con mi mujer quitándose los tacones según entraba por ella. Habíamos ido a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de París. Llevábamos un mes de turné por distintos países europeos, y pasado mañana regresábamos a Londres. Estaba siendo un viaje inolvidable, y disfrutaba observando las caras y expresiones de mi niña, maravillada y fascinada, recorriendo de mi mano ciudades de ensueño, y disfrutando de nuestros primeras semanas de casados. Recorrimos Dubrovnik de cabo a rabo, y Bella pudo comprobar de primera mano su maravilloso anochecer; también hubo un par de días que alquilamos un coche y recorrimos los alrededores, llegando a visitar diversos pueblos pasando la frontera de Bosnia. Lo mismo hicimos en Budapest, y en Praga, dónde unos turistas ingleses nos reconocieron y se sacaron una foto con nosotros, en el puente Carlos; en la plaza dónde estaba la famosa Catedral de San Vito y la famosa torre del reloj, todavía recordaba con una risa cómo alguien se dirigió a Bella por su título, y le tuve que decir que la estaban hablando a ella; mi mujer por fin se giró hacia el matrimonio escocés, roja de la vergüenza.

En Viena nos topamos de bruces con Jake y Seth, que nos iban siguiendo ciudad por ciudad con infinita paciencia. Definitivamente, ya parecían personal de palacio, y habían hecho muy buenas migas con Quil y Embry, que ya tenían ganas de volver a casa, los pobres. Nosotros habíamos estado de vacaciones, por así decirlo, pero ellos estaban trabajando, y se merecían unas buenas vacaciones, según ellos, en su casa con su familia, y en verdad era así.

Bella cumplió su sueño, y se sacó la foto en la escalinata de palacio austriaco, y disfrutó cómo nunca recorriendo el Práter y comiendo tarta Sacher todos los días de postre.

Oí que que estaba hablando con mis padres, ya que su móvil había sonado cuándo estaba cambiándose. Me asomé a la ventana de nuestra suite del hotel Ritz, en plena Plaza Vendome de París; todavía hacía calor, y el cielo estaba despejado. Habíamos recorrido la cuidad francesa con ahínco estos días, al igual que hicimos con las otras. Mañana sería un día tranquilo, para realizar las últimas compras y por la noche, ir a ver una función de ballet, cómo colofón de nuestro largo viaje. La sentí acercarse a mi, y me giré, abriéndola los brazos.

-¿Todo bien por Windsor?- interrogué. Asintió con un suspiro, apoyándose en mi.

-Ya nos están esperando- me informó divertida -tu hermana está ansiosa por ver las fotos-.

-Pues tenéis para tres días, por lo menos- objeté con una risa, ya que aparte de Quil y Embry, la cámara de fotos había trabajado sin descanso este mes y medio... y también el servicio de paquetería especial, ya que según íbamos haciendo compras, las mandábamos a Londres. Compramos regalos para todo el mundo, familia y amigos, y muchos recuerdos y objetos de decoración para nuestra casa.

-¿Te da pena que se acabe?- me preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí- dije sin dudarlo -pensar qué tenemos que volver al trabajo enseguida... me da pereza... pero tengo ganas de ver a mis padres, a Rose y Emmet, a Casper e Isolda- enumeré.

-Piensa que en un mes sólo tenemos compromisos cerca, de modo que no habrá que viajar en avión- me consoló divertida. Reí divertido, cogiéndola en brazos y encaminándome con ella a la cama.

-Todavía no te he visto usar aquí ese salto de cama que te pusiste en nuestra noche de bodas- murmuré malicioso, tumbándome a su lado y atraiéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

-Te estás aficionando a que te haga un bailecito cada vez que hacemos el amor- dijo con una ceja arqueada -¿para cuándo un streptease tuyo con la faldita escocesa... y sin nada debajo?- me preguntó con voz sensual, mientras yo me acercaba a besar sus dulces labios. Rodé los ojos mentalmente... no se le olvidaba el tema.

-Algún día... te lo prometo-.

-Eso espero... y ahora... cállate y ven aquí- entrelazó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello; sonreí para mis adentros... esta sería una buena y estupenda noche.


	46. Cumpliendo un papel

**Hoola mis niñas! Espero que estéis todas bien. Ando muy liada con el trabajo, me están cambiando constantemente los turnos, y estoy agotada, así que siento el retraso, pero esta vez no me he retrasado tanto. **

**Gracias de corazón por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y a mis lectoras silenciosas (Jovipattinson and company); sois unos soles. A las nuevas incorporaciones, bienvenidas. Ando muy retrasada con las contestaciones a los reviews, pero me iré poniendo al día, palabra de Ali.**

**Bien... en este capi vamos a ver a Bella, ejerciendo ya de princesa, y un poco la vida de recién casados. **

**AVISO: Quedan tres más epílogo. Aunque los tres outtakes van a ir seguidos del epílogo, la historia en si ya termina... pero siento deciros que no os vais a librar de mi jejejjeje...**

**Al morir mi portátil perdí los capis de mi nuevo fic... así que Crónicas de un instituto va a tener que esperar un poco... pero tengo otra por ahí... ¿os gustan las historias de los ranchos, los vaqueros, Texas...?**

**Después de todo este rollo, os dejo con el capi. Un besazo muy grande, y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 46: Cumpliendo un papel_

_**Londres, pista privada del aeropuerto de Heatrow; mediados de noviembre.**_

Ninguno lo podíamos creer; mi marido y mi suegro, al igual que nosotras tres, intentábamos mantener el tipo delante de los soldados, políticos y periodistas que estaban allí, esperando estoicamente al avión que traía a nuestros invitados a Londres.

El vuelo militar que traía a la familia real noruega de visita de estado se retrasaba casi veinticinco minutos sobre la hora prevista; en un principio, su viaje estaba programado para el mes de febrero, pero unos problemas de organización de la corte nórdica hicieron que se adelantara el viaje, ya que la visita no se podía posponer por más tiempo.

De modo que no quedó otro remedio que adelantaran el viaje, así que ahora nos esperaban cuatro días ajetreados... y para Alice, mi marido, y para mi, serían largos y fastidiosos, ya que no teníamos gana alguna de ver a Sven y a Anne Louise, y sobre todo, soportar sus aires de grandeza y altanería.

Suspiré con resignación y paciencia; los tacones empezaban a pasarme factura, y eso que apenas había andado, pero el estar allí de pie, con cara de póquer y aguantando el tipo no ayudaba a mis pies en absoluto. Hacía tres meses que nuestra luna de miel concluyó, y salvo cuatro días en Windsor, con la familia, apenas habíamos parado. Habíamos asistido a multitud de compromisos a lo largo y ancho del país, desde inauguraciones de instalaciones y edificios públicos hasta visitar una granja ecológica en el condado de Cornualles. Cada día iba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, y siempre de la mano o del brazo de Edward, al que se le notaba mucho más feliz y distendido en esos actos. Antes de cada compromiso, nos informábamos acerca de todo lo referente al acto, e intercambiábamos comentarios cómplices de cada cosa que nos llamaba la atención.

Este era la primera vez que ejercía cómo princesa de Gales en la visita de un mandatario extranjero. Dentro de quince días nosotros partíamos hacia Holanda, en viaje de estado, y quería hacerlo bien, sobre todo en la cena de gala, que se celebraría en palacio la última noche.

-Increíble- la voz de Edward me devolvió a la tierra -media hora de retraso... y eso que vienen en un avión militar privado- siseó cabreado. Por protocolo, era de muy mala educación hacer esperar a los anfitriones, y sobre todo al rey Carlisle II de Inglaterra, que era la puntualidad en persona.

-¿Les habrá ocurrido algo?- le pregunté a mi marido, preocupándome por unas milésimas de segundo.

-Si hubiera sucedido algo, ya nos habrían avisado- me aclaró Edward, y a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza, dándole la razón -¿tienes frío?- preguntó mientras tomaba con disimulo una de mis manos, frotándola para que entrara en calor.

-Un poco- asentí -esperemos que estos días pasen tranquilos- suspiré.

-Y yo espero que Sven sepa comportarse- murmuró entre dientes.

-Yo también- dije para mis adentros. Diez minutos después, el avión de nuestros invitados tomaba tierra por fin. Carlisle y el rey noruego se saludaron afectuosamente, al igual que Esme y la reina. Después de saludarles cómo tocaba, me volví hacia la esposa de Sven.

-Es un placer teneros aquí de nuevo; espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje- le hablé despacio, ya que apenas hablaba inglés, pero ella pareció entenderme.

-Muchas gracias- me dedicó en un precario inglés y con una pequeña sonrisa, que yo devolví.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Isabella- la voz de Sven hizo que me volviera hacia él, para darle la bienvenida. Todavía no había olvidado el incidente de Madrid, y seguía sin sentirme cómoda en su presencia.

-Sven- nos dimos la mano educadamente, y lo mismo hice con Anne Louise y su marido, bajo la tormenta de flashes fotográficos que inmortalizaron el momento. Después de los saludos de rigor, sonó el himno noruego, en honor de los ilustres invitados, y después mi suegro y su homónimo pasaron revista a la formación militar. Una vez en el coche, de vuelta a palacio, Alice rodaba los ojos, en un gesto de resignación.

-¿Os habéis fijado que Anne Louise y su marido están muy raros?-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le interrogó mi marido, mientras jugueteaba con mi alianza de matrimonio.

-No sé... pero da la sensación de que están muy distantes- nos explicó.

-No me extrañaría en absoluto- contestó Edward con una mueca -Sven es un mujeriego... pero su hermana no se queda atrás-

-¿Recuerdas las bodas de plata de sus padres?- le preguntó con una risa -solo le faltó coquetear con las estatuas de palacio-.

-¿En serio?- pregunté, conteniendo la carcajada.

-En aquella época todavía no conocía al que hoy es su marido- me contó Edward -y un poco antes del aniversario de sus padres, salió un artículo sobre ella, y la calificaban cómo la princesa más irritante de Europa-.

-Pero en vez de guardar silencio, concedió una entrevista para hacer ver que no era así en absoluto... pero no funcionó- me siguió relatando la pequeña duende. Al ver mi curiosa expresión, Edward me sacó de dudas.

-Digamos que fueron una declaraciones poco afortunadas, o que le malinterpretaron sus palabras... el caso es que la cosa no quedó muy bien-.

-¿No quedó muy bien, dices?- la voz de Emmet sonó desde la parte delantera del coche -venga ya, con eso que dijo acerca de la gente que trabajaba en su casa terminó de arreglarlo; sólo le faltó llamarlos esclavos-.

-Viniendo de ella, no sé por qué no me sorprende- murmuré, negando con la cabeza y cambiando de tema -¿cómo está Rosalie?- ella y Emmet habían abandonado el apartamento que compartían en palacio, mudándose a un ático en el centro de Londres.

-En clase- me explicó -me ha dicho que os diga que os llamará en cuánto pase la visita, para quedar con vosotras- nos dijo a Alice y a mi.

-Dale muchos besos de nuestra parte; dile que la echamos de menos- le dijo mi cuñada, con un pequeño puchero.

Nuestros invitados se dirigieron a su hotel, para cambiarse y almorzar en privado en palacio. Nosotros fuimos a cambiarnos también, para recibirlos allí de nuevo. Edward y yo nos dirigimos al que ahora era nuestro hogar, y aunque estaba dentro del mismo palacio, teníamos nuestra intimidad.

Nada más aparecer por allí, Casper e Isolda salieron a recibirnos. Habían crecido mucho, y según Edward, cada día estaban más gordos. Fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, y me dispuse a cambiarme. Finalmente opté por unos pantalones grises de vestir, de cintura alta, con una blusa de gasa en rosa pálido. Edward ya me estaba esperando, jugueteando con Casper, ya que él no se había cambiado.

En cuánto puse el pie en el salón, Casper vino hacia mi, acurrucándose contra mi pierna.

-No entiendo por qué te quiere más a ti, si yo me paso el día jugando con él- repuso mi esposo en tono de burla, pero a la vez cariñoso. Reí divertida, mientras el se acercaba a mi y me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí, y que me hicieras uno de tus platos- rezongó cual niño pequeño. Negué divertida; teníamos una pequeña cocina en nuestra propia ala de palacio, y cuándo no teníamos compromisos, hacíamos vida de pareja en nuestra casa; me gustaba cocinar, y siempre que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, aprovechaba.

-Te prometo que el próximo sábado hago cena especial; además, cumplimos cinco meses de casados- recordé.

-¿No quieres salir a cenar fuera?- me ofreció. Negué con la cabeza.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, cenar tranquilos y ver una peli tumbados en el sofá, sin agobios-.

-Yo también quiero estar un fin de semana tranquilo en casa- me dio la razón -y disfrutar de mi niña- susurró contra mis labios, para después dejar un suave beso en ellos.

-Eso suena bien- murmuré, pasando las manos por su cuello y besándole de nuevo... pero el teléfono sonó, haciendo que nos separáramos a regañadientes. Edward lo cogió mientras yo me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-Nos esperan- me informó. Suspiré mientras le tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos al salón amarillo, dónde nos reuniríamos con el resto. Antes de llegar allí, ya estaba Preston esperándonos.

-¿Ya han llegado?- le preguntó Edward.

-Los invitados ya han salido de su hotel, así que no tardarán mucho en llegar, altezas- nos dijo -sus majestades y la princesa Alice están ya allí-.

-¿Jasper no ha llegado?- interrogué curiosa.

-Le han surgido unas complicaciones en la reunión de trabajo, y no podrá regresar hasta esta tarde- me aclaró -por cierto, Zafrina les espera antes de la cena, para comentar la agenda de la semana que viene, alteza- me recordó.

-Gracias Preston- agradeció Edward.

-Si me disculpan- se giró con paso apresurado, ya que estarían dando los toques finales al comedor. Todavía me sonaba un poco raro eso de que se dirigieran a mi cómo alteza real... Esme tenía razón, costaba hacerse a la idea; pero por lo menos Edward ya no me tenía que avisar que me hablaban a mi.

Justo en el momento en el que llegábamos al salón, se anunciaba la llegada de el rey noruego y su familia; a todos nos extrañó que no viniera el marido de Anne Louise, pero no hicimos ningún comentario al respecto. Después de volver a saludarlos, Edward, Carlisle, Sven y su padre se reunieron en otro de los salones, para hablar de diversos temas políticos; entre ellos estaba el acuerdo de establecer una base miliar inglesa en uno de los puntos estratégicos de la costa de Noruega. Mientras tanto, Esme, Alice y yo nos quedamos con la reina, Anne Louise y Olga, tomando un café y conversando con ellas.

Alice y yo observábamos de reojo a la princesa nórdica, estaba muy callada... demasiado, tal y cómo era ella. Esme sugirió dar una vuelta por el jardín; Alice y Olga se adelantaron, y yo caminé a la altura de Esme y la reina noruega, pero observé que Anne Louise se quedaba rezagada.

-Hola- saludé con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndome a su altura. Ella me sonrió tímida, con un movimiento de cabeza. Paseamos unos momentos sumidas en el silencio, y ya empecé a preocuparme; no era normal en ella... normalmente, estaría sacándole pegas a todo. Decidí atreverme.

-Perdona si me meto en dónde no me llaman, ¿pero te encuentras bien?- interrogué. Ella giró su cabeza hacia mi, sorprendida por la pregunta, pero al cabo de unos segundos apartó su rostro, conteniendo una mueca de tristeza. En verdad se veía mal, y bastante deprimida.

-Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie- le dije con cautela -pero si quieres hablar...- le ofrecí.

-Eres muy amable, después de cómo te hemos tratado- parecía sorprendida por mi ofrecimiento. Me encogí levemente de hombros, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno... ehhmmm... creo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad- le contesté, observando su reacción. Ella pareció dudar, pero al final respondió.

-¿No os preguntáis por qué no ha venido mi marido a la comida?-. Me pilló tan de sorpresa, que no supe por dónde salir.

-Es un almuerzo privado, no pasa nada- le resté importancia al asunto -si hubiera sido un acto oficial o una cena de estado, otro gallo cantaría.

-Mi marido y yo estamos pasando una pequeña crisis- me dijo, al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Tenéis problemas entre vosotros?- pensé que me mandaría a freír espárragos, pero no fue así.

-Cuándo vinimos a vuestra boda ya no estábamos bien- empezó a explicarse -ambos tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, y somos muy maniáticos-.

-Todos tenemos nuestras manías- le dije, a modo de ánimo -y todos los matrimonios discutimos a veces-.

-Ojalá fuera solo eso- susurró apenada -sé que te habrán hablado de qué flirteé con algunos hombres antes de casarme- al ver ella que no decía nada, continuó hablando.

-Puede que antes de mi matrimonio fuera así, pero no desde que me casé; a Harold le costó mucho adaptarse a todo este mundo, y yo reconozco que muchas veces no estuve a su lado-.

-Pero tu padre dio el consentimiento; además, se lleva muy bien con tu marido- contesté.

-No soy la heredera, aunque esté en la línea de sucesión- me recordó; le di la razón con la cabeza.

-Reconozco que debería haber estado a su lado, y haberle apoyado más; desde hace un año, se empezó a ausentar con frecuencia, siempre por motivos de trabajo- me explicó -o al menos esa es la excusa que me da a mi... pero sé que hay otra mujer- sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- Anne Louise asintió, girando la cara para que no le viera las lágrimas.

-¿Sabes una cosa?; puede que en el fondo me lo merezca; nos casamos muy enamorados... pero yo he cometido muchos errores en mi matrimonio, pero te juro que no le he sido infiel- las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas; realmente no sabía que decirle. La agarré por los hombros, intentando consolarla.

-No sé qué decirte, no te puedes meter en un matrimonio- opiné en voz alta -pero si de verdad os queréis, podríais intentar arreglar las cosas; ¿qué opina tu familia?, ¿sabe algo de ésto?- interrogué.

-Mis padres no quieren ni oír hablar de separación, para eso son muy tradicionales- me relató -Y no quiero agobiar a Olga con mis problemas, ya tiene bastante con mi hermano- rodé los ojos para mis adentros, no me extrañaba en absoluto.

-Siempre quise ser madre- dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -pero tal y cómo están las cosas...-.

-Un hijo no arregla un matrimonio- le medio advertí -pero puede que si intentáis arreglar las cosas, quién sabe, a lo mejor en el futuro...- ella me miraba sorprendida.

-Comprendo a Harold; a mi me cuesta mucho acostumbrarme a todo esto todavía- le seguí contando, en plan confidencia.

-Pero te estás adaptando muy bien- me animó con sinceridad -vuestra boda fue preciosa; y el discurso de Edward- sonreí, recordando las palabras que me dedicó mi marido.

-En verdad eres alguien muy especial; Edward no se enamoraría de cualquiera- dijo con una risilla amistosa -lamento mucho cómo nos conocimos; espero que podamos llegar a ser amigas, aunque yo no sea muy querida en otras cortes europeas- suspiró con pena.

-Eso no importa; siempre se puede volver a empezar-. Seguimos caminando unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Edward vino a nuestro encuentro.

-Tú príncipe viene por ahí- señaló a Edward con la cabeza -gracias por escucharme Bella, necesitaba hablar-.

-De nada- me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano, disculpándose cuándo mi marido llegó a nuestra posición.

-Hola, ¿cómo ha ido la reunión?- le pregunté, pasando mi brazo por su cintura y empezando a hablar.

-Bueno... Sven le saca pegas a todo; no quiere ni oír hablar de la base militar inglesa en su país- me explicó -pero su padre está de acuerdo- suspiró mientras tomaba mi cintura -ni que fuèramos a invadirlos-.

-¿De modo que no hay nada decidido?-. Meneó la cabeza.

-Todavía no; aún falta hablar con las fuerzas militares de cada país, y con los respectivos ministerios de defensa- me explicó -¿y tú?-.

-Bien; hablando un poco con Anne Louise- le expliqué escuetamente.

-Tiene problemas con Harold- adivinó -no ha venido a la comida- asentí con la cabeza.

-Mal asunto- vaticinó.

-Sip, eso parece; en el fondo me da pena-.

-A mi también... será lo que sea, pero vivir en un matrimonio en la que ninguna de las partes es feliz... eso no es vida- dijo con un suspiro, volviendo su vista hacia mi y dejando un pequeño beso en mi frente.

-¿Ya están ambos en la rueda de prensa?- pregunté por ambos reyes, cambiando de tema.

-Si; y eso me recuerda que tenemos que entrar, para posar en la foto- dijo contento, tirando de mi y adentrándonos en palacio.

Tuvimos que esperar aun diez minutos en la antesala del salón de la Reina Alejandra, a que terminara la conferencia. Cuándo Sam nos indicó que podíamos salir, tomé a mi marido del brazo, siguiendo a nuestros invitados. Nada más aparecer, las cámaras nos apuntaron a Edward y a mi, hasta que nos colocamos para la foto. Después de unos minutos, la rueda de prensa se dio por finalizada, de modo que por fin pasamos al comedor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fortuna, los siguientes días pasaron sin complicaciones relevantes. Al día siguiente de la comida oficial, los hombres visitaron una de las bases navales que había al sur del país; no volverían hasta la tarde, de modo que Esme, Alice y yo ejercimos de anfitrionas. Junto con las mujeres de la familia real noruega, acudimos a la National Gallery, para visitar una exposición itinerante, y otras obras expuestas de forma permanente en el museo.

Al día siguiente, los reyes se quedaron para recibir en audiencia a los embajadores y diplomáticos noruegos afincados en Londres, y los jóvenes nos dirigimos a Dover, un pueblo de la costa inglesa. Junto con Southampton, el pueblo tenía uno de los puertos más importantes de Inglaterra, y durante siglos fue el nexo de unión con el resto de Europa y los países nórdicos. Acompañados por las autoridades locales, almorzamos en un típico restaurante del puerto, y por la tarde seguimos recorriendo la zona, bajo la mirada y saludos de los habitantes. Al día siguiente, hasta la cena de gala, no había ningún acto programado, de modo que nuestros invitados se quedaron en su hotel, y nosotros en casa; aparte de una reunión por la mañana, con una de las fundaciones que presidía Edward, aprovechamos para descansar un poco.

-¿Me has grabado el capítulo del martes de Crónicas vampíricas?- pregunté a Edward desde la cocina. Edward se encargaba de programar el DVD cuándo no podíamos ver los capítulos el día que los emitían.

-Sí, tranquila- suspiró resignado- no sé qué le ves a las historias de vampiros- murmuró rodando los ojos y entrando por la puerta.

-Yo no me meto con tus series, no te metas con las mías- repliqué divertida, buscando el café

-Tengo ganas de que llegue esta noche- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la encimera.

-Por fin el último acto- agradecí -por lo menos, Anne Loiuse se ha comportado-.

-Reconozco que me ha sorprendido, ha estado muy amable con todos nosotros- me dio la razón mi marido -a Sven le hubiera dicho cuatro cosas el día que fuimos a Dover- siseó cabreado. Recordé con una mueca cómo el principito noruego puso pegas a todo, desde que nos montamos en los coches, hasta que regresamos a Londres. El alcalde de Dover tuvo que tragarse el enfado, cuándo criticó el lugar al que fuimos a comer. Incluso la función de teatro que vimos ayer, un musical, no fue de su agrado.

-Si el niño no come con cubiertos de oro todos los días no está contento- murmuró Edward, sarcástico.

-No te des mal; mañana por la mañana se marchan muy temprano- le recordé.

-Cierto- repuso -pero tengo ganas de que llegue esta noche por otro asunto- dijo misterioso. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta.

-Por fin voy a verte con bandas y placas... cómo una princesa de verdad- expresó con una inmensa sonrisa. Negué divertida, acercándome a él.

-Pues si que tenías ganas-.

-No sabes cuántas- me rodeó con sus brazos -la banda noruega te quedará muy bien- durante el almuerzo privado del primer día, los reyes noruegos trajeron regalos para todos... y el mío no fue otro que la banda y la placa de la Orden de San Olav, la distinción noruega más alta; el resto de la familia ya la tenía, sólo faltaba yo.

-¿Y qué tiara te vas a poner?- me siguió interrogando.

-Sorpresa- me encogí inocentemente de hombros, aunque ya tenía todo pensado.

-Nunca me cuentas nada- refunfuñó. Reí divertida, dejando un casto beso en sus labios y volviéndome para hacer el café.

Después de una tranquila sobremesa, a las seis tuve que ir a peinarme; le pedí a Zafrina que preparara las joyas que iba a lucir esa noche. Allí me reuní con Esme y con Alice, que ya estaban a medio peinar cuándo llegué.

Maud me maquilló cómo solía hacerlo, muy discretamente, y Marian me propuso hacerme un semirrecogido, dejando parte de mi cabello suelto. Después de casi dos horas, entré a mi habitación. Edward estaba poniéndose el uniforme que llevó en nuestra boda, sólo que en esta ocasión la banda y una de las placas era distinta.

-Veo que por esta vez te has librado del frac- observé.

-Gracias a dios- resopló, intentando abrocharse uno de los pesados botones del uniforme. Me acerqué para ayudarle.

-Gracias; ¿no te vistes ya?- me interrogó.

-Sip... va a venir Marian dentro de unos minutos, a colocarme la tiara- le dije -y Zafrina me ayudará con la banda y las placas-.

-Está bien; yo tengo que adelantarme, para hablar con mi padre unos minutos. Te veré allí- me dio un pequeño beso, que correspondí gustosa.

-Hasta ahora- me dirigí al inmenso vestidor, y saqué de la funda el vestido que usaría esa noche. Era un vestido negro de dos piezas; la falda era de seda, completamente lisa, y el cuerpo era una especia de corpiño. La seda del corsé era drapeada, haciendo un bonito efecto, y de tirantes, dado que no saldríamos de palacio. La falda incluso tenía un poquito de vuelo... mirándome al espejo, me recordaba a las damas de época.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Zafrina y Marian. La primera, muy amablemente, me ayudó a abrocharme el corpiño. Una vez bien vestida, con los zapatos incluidos, eché un vistazo a las joyas, que Zafrina había traído, y las condecoraciones.

-Bien alteza; primero colocaremos la banda y las condecoraciones; así es menos engorroso- me dijo con una risa cómplice. Pasó la banda, más estrecha que las que le había visto antes a Edward, por mi hombro derecho, de modo que caía hacia el otro lado. Me miré al espejo, estudiándome detenidamente; justo en ese momento, entró la pequeña duende por la puerta. Llevaba un vestido de fiesta color cobre, de tirantes, y guantes del mismo tono, hasta más arriba de los codos. Llevaba su aderezo de diamantes, y la banda y las condecoraciones perfectamente colocadas.

-Hola Bellie- me saludó contenta.

-Hola duende saltarín- la saludé de vuelta.

-He venido a ayudart;, aunque ya tengas ayuda, me hacía ilusión- Zafrina y Marina rieron por su entusiasmo, mientras yo volvía mi vista al espejo. Me coloqué la banda recta en el hombro, pero Alice se me adelantó.

-Las bandas no se llevan pegadas al cuello, sino en la parte del hombro más cercana al brazo- me explicó con cariño, recolocándola ella misma.

-¿Pero no se cae?- interrogué confusa. Ella negó con la cabeza, mientas Zafrina se acercaba a nosotras con dos broches.

-¿Las aguamarinas?- me sondeó Alice, viendo el resto del aderezo. Afirmé, aparte de la tiara que lucí en mi boda, era el que más me gustaba.

-Mira, se sujetan por delante y por detrás con los broches- me explicó Alice; Zafrina colocó uno en mitad de mi espalda, y el de delante justo pegando al hombro. Eran dos aguamarinas de forma rectangular, rodeadas de pequeños brillantes. Y en efecto, la banda quedó perfectamente sujeta en el extremo de mi hombro, sin moverse un milímetro. En el omóplato opuesto, Alice me colocó la Orden de la Familia real; era el lacito de raso amarillo, con la imagen de mi suegro en un camafeo, y un poco más abajo, a altura de mis costillas, las placas; la inglesa y la noruega.

Después de eso, me senté con cuidado, y Marian me puso la diadema. Era muy ligera, y al igual que los broches, las aguamarinas de forma rectangular, aunque más pequeñas, descansaban entre dos hilera de diamantes, una en la base y otra en la parte superior. Me puse los pendientes a juego, y por último la pulsera. Los pendientes eran rectangulares y pequeños. Me miré al espejo, intentando asimilar que esa era yo... siempre había temido este momento; no era muy dada a llevar joyas, y lucir esas piezas, de un gran valor, me intimidaba.

-Perfecta- expresó Alice, con una sonrisa satisfecha, mirándome -es la hora, nos esperan- me indicó, tendiéndome el pequeño bolso de mano. Nos despedimos de Zafrina y de Marian, y nos encaminamos a la antesala del salón del trono, charlando unos momentos.

-Anne Louise habló conmigo ayer- me dijo mi cuñada -no sabía que lo estuviera pasando tan mal; es una situación difícil- le di la razón con un gesto -espero que puedan solucionar las cosas-.

-Yo también- deseé, esperanzada. El día anterior le había dado mi dirección de correo electrónico y mi teléfono, por si necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Al entrar en el salón, nos esperaban todos menos Sven, Edward y sus padres, que todavía estaban reunidos. Esme me sonrió mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Qué guapa- me sonrojé un poco, pero conseguí darle las gracias. Saludé a la reina noruega con una pequeña reverencia, y nos acercamos hacia Anne Louise y su marido, que charlaban con Jasper y Olga. Todos iban de gala, y las princesas noruegas lucían una diademas preciosas.

-Wau... ahora sí que de verdad, eres una princesa- me piropeó mi cuñado, ante la divertida mirada del resto.

-Todavía me veo muy rara- le aclaré, pasando mis dedos por la banda, quitando una inexistente arruga.

-Te terminas acostumbrando- me dijo Anne Louise; el peinado es muy bonito-. Estuvimos charlando unos minutos, esperando a que llegara el resto. Por fin, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a mi suegro, el rey noruego, Sven y Edward. Mi marido venía un poco serio, y deduje que habría tenido algún encontronazo con el príncipe noruego. Cuándo su vista se posó en mi, sus topacios dorados se iluminaron, apareciendo una sonrisa de aprobación en su cara.

-¿Y bien?- le sondeé, una vez estuvo a mi lado.

-Preciosa- me contestó con una de sus sonrisas -tenía muchas ganas de verte vestida así- me recordó.

-Todavía me veo un poco rara- repetí por enésima vez esa noche.

-No estás rara- me dijo serio -en mis sueños te había imaginado así muchas veces- susurró, sólo para nosotros dos -pero cómo te dije el día de nuestra boda, la realidad supera a los sueños- agaché la cara, queriendo ocultar mi sonrojo; nunca me acostumbraría a los halagos, y menos a los de Edward. Levantó mi barbilla con su dedo, para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás lista?- afirmé mientras cogía el brazo que me ofrecía. Las notas del himno empezaron a sonar, de modo que nos tocaba entrar, para los saludos de rigor. Nada más entrar en el salón del trono, me percaté de que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros; era la primera vez que me veían así vestida, y según una de las periodistas de Sociedad Inglesa, era algo que mucha gente esperaba con curiosidad.

Después de posar para las fotos oficiales, y saludar a los más de quinientos invitados que acudían a la cena, por fin entramos en el comedor. La mesa alargada era inmensa, y adornada con centros de plata y con flores. Carlisle y Esme la presidían sentándose en medio de ella, enfrentados. Yo tomé asiento entre Sven y el marido de Anne Louise, cómo mandaban las normas, quedando mi marido enfrente mío, rodeado de las princesas noruegas. Después de los discursos, la cena dio comienzo. Me dediqué a charlar con Harold, mientras que Sven no hacía otra cosa que sacar pegas a la comida.

-Odio la comida inglesa- siseó con fastidio, mientras que revolvía la ensalada con su tenedor. Su cuñado y yo lo dejamos pasar, y seguimos con la charla que nos traíamos entre manos. El colmo de la mala educación de Sven llegó cuándo se dirigió con palabras nada agradables a Barry, uno de los empleados de palacio.

-Te he dicho que no quiero vino blanco, y tú vuelves a rellenarme la copa- le reprendió con voz acerada -no sirves para nada, viejo inútil-.

-Disculpad alteza, enseguida os la cambio- susurró el pobre hombre, avergonzado y humillado.

-¿A qué esperas?; ¿no me has oído?- la gente empezaba a mirar, curiosa por lo que pasaba. Miré a Sven enfadada; Barry era uno de los empleados más antiguos de palacio, y le teníamos mucho cariño toda la familia.

-Esta gente no vale para nada- seguía protestando. Me giré hacia él, enfadada.

-No puedes tratar así a la gente... y menos en una casa que no es tuya- le reproché con discreción.

-Son criados- se encogió de hombros, con gesto despreocupado.

-Pero también son personas, que desempeñan su trabajo lo mejor que pueden- le contesté, desafiándole un poco. Rió, divertido, limpiándose con la servilleta.

-De modo que la flamante princesa de Gales es una defensora de los pobres asalariados; vaya, vaya...-.

-Todos somos iguales, independientemente de los títulos que llevemos encima- le respondí, rodando los ojos.

-Ellos están a nuestras órdenes, y les hablaré cómo me parezca, y no me parece de recibo que tú me des lecciones a mi; ¿quién te crees que eres?- apreté el tenedor, conteniendo el cabreo. Al mirar al frente, Edward miraba fijamente a Sven, quieréndolo matar con la mirada. Su mujer y su hermana le miraban de manera reprobatoria. Por fortuna, ni su padre ni el de Edward se percataron de la situación, pero Esme si. No volví a dirigirle la palabra, y en cuánto terminó la cena, Edward se acercó a mi asiento mientras me levantaba.

-¿Estás bien?- me tomó de la mano, preocupado.

-Tranquilo- le calmé -es inaguantable, ¿cómo puede tratar así a a gente, y más en una casa ajena?- me pregunté para mi misma -¿Edward, me escuchas?- pero me fijé que sus ojos brillaban de ira y cabreo. Se adelantó unos pasos, cogiendo a Sven por el brazo.

-Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez; no vuelvas a tratar así a nadie que trabaje en mi casa -hizo una pausa -y muchos menos, hablarle a mi mujer de la manera que lo has hecho-.

-Bueno... es lo que tiene el casarse con alguien que no pertenece a este mundo- Edward iba a contestarle de muy malas maneras, pero la voz de mi suegra resonó, enfadada cómo pocas veces la había visto.

-Con esas palabras has ofendido a tu cuñado, a Isabella y a mi- le recordó -nadie ofende en mi propia casa a ninguno de mis empleados, y muchos menos a mi familia, ¿queda claro?- Sven la miró incómodo, pero se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo una protocolaria reverencia.

-Ruego me disculpe majestad, no quise ofenderos-.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir nada semejante, o se lo diré a tu padre- Sven asintió, se disculpó del resto con un gesto de cabeza y se fue.

-Ruego disculpéis a mi hermano, yo...- Anne Louise se había acercado a nuestro lado, y estaba muerta de vergüenza, sin saber dónde meterse.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa- le tranquilizó Jasper, que también se había acercado, junto con Alice. Mi marido se calmó, de modo que los seis nos dirigimos al salón, para tomar el café e intentar relajarnos un poco. Sven y su esposa se habían disculpado, y habían abandonado el baile, lo que ocasionó que su padre se enfadara.

-Nunca aprenderá- murmuraba Edward mientras bailábamos, ya después de un buen rato.

-Olvídalo, por favor; no le des vueltas- la familia real noruega se despedía de nosotros esa noche, ya que mañana por la mañana regresaban a Oslo, y Sven ni siquiera se había despedido.

-Mañana por fin, libres hasta el lunes- dijo contento, cambiando de tema.

-Cierto- en verdad necesitábamos un poco de relax -mañana es nuestro aniversario, ¿quieres qué cocine algo especial?-.

-Todo lo que haces está muy bueno, así que puedes sorprenderme- negué con la cabeza, riendo divertida, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza y su pecho y me acurrucaba contra él, bailando una de nuestras canciones favoritas. Después de un buen rato, los invitados empezaron a marcharse. Al despedirme de Anne Louise, la abracé con afecto, acción que ella me devolvió.

-Espero que todo se arregle- le deseé de corazón.

-Te llamaré, no te preocupes- me prometió -y gracias por todo-.

-No se merecen; cuidaros-.

-Vosotros también- nos quedamos en la puerta, observando cómo se alejaban los coches. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, cansada pero contenta. Mi primera experiencia cómo princesa de Gales en una visita oficial, no había estado tan mal... pese a todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un mes después de la visita de los reyes de Noruega, y después de haber viajado a Amsterdam, de viaje de estado, los compromisos se hicieron más espaciados, debido a la llegada de las Navidades. Faltaban apenas trece días para nochebuena, y diez para que vinieran mis padres y la abuela, a pasarlas con nosotros. Al final no habíamos podido ir en Acción de Gracias, debido a la apretada agenda que teníamos.

Emmet y Rosalie se marchaban a Boston en un par de días, para pasar las fiestas con la familia de ella. El sábado pasado, por fin, inauguramos oficialmente su nueva casa con una cena los seis. El ático se encontraba en Nothing Hill, una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Londres. Me alegraba mucho por ellos, pero echábamos de menos tenerlos en el piso superior, pero era lógico que quisieran tener su propia casa. De paso también celebramos el primer proyecto importante de Jasper, que desde septiembre, ya ejercía de arquitecto profesional.

Esa mañana Edward estaba con su padre en Downing Street, en una reunión con el Primer Ministro y otros miembros del gobierno. Yo había acudido, en palacio, a una reunión de una de las fundaciones benéficas que presidía Esme, y que gestionaban varias mujeres de la aristocracia. Trataba acerca de la investigación acerca del cáncer de mama. En la fundación también se desarrollaban, entre otros proyectos, campañas de prevención, para concienciar a las mujeres. Cuándo me ofrecieron colaborar con ellas, no lo dudé un instante, dado la experiencia que viví en carne y hueso, con mi madre. Era mi particular homenaje a ella.

Zafrina iba conmigo, de camino a nuestras dependencias; tenía que firmar un par de cosas, y por hoy habría terminado. Nada más entrar por allí, sonó el teléfono del salón. Le pedí a Zafrina que contestara, mientras iba a buscar algo para entregarle. Al volver, vi que hablaba animadamente con quién quiera que fuese, al verme, se despidió.

-Alteza, es Sue- me informó, tendiéndome el auricular -la espero en el despacho-.

-Gracias- al salir por la puerta, me llevé el aparato a la oreja.

-Hola- saludé animada.

-Hola hija, ¿cómo estáis?- me preguntó. Estuve charlando unos minutos con ella; hablaba con ellos todas las semanas. Después de preguntar por todos y por nuestro trabajo, me estuvo poniendo al día de los últimos cotilleos del pueblo. En verdad me reía mucho cada vez que me contaba las novedades de nuestros vecinos. Al despedirme de ella, me dirigí al despacho, y después de firmar lo que tenía pendiente, me despedí de Zafrina hasta el día siguiente. Justo salía ella por la puerta, cuándo Edward entraba.

-Hola mi amor- me acerqué a el, que me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola cariño- me abrazó suavemente, y yo me apoyé en él, cerrando los ojos, relajándome.

-¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?- me interrogó, dirigiéndonos al dormitorio, para cambiarnos. Le conté los puntos básicos de la reunión, y después hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-¿De modo que se va a firmar ese acuerdo con Quatar, para el abastecimiento de gas natural?- le pregunté.

-Todavía hay que aclarar varios puntos, pero la negociación va por buen camino- me informó, animado y contento -todavía es pronto para comer, ¿quieres dar un paseo?; podemos llevarnos a Casper e Isolda- me propuso. Acepté sin dudarlo, de modo que una vez nos cambiamos de ropa, salimos a los jardines, con nuestros pequeños amigos correteando a nuestro alrededor. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, y bien abrigados, nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar secreto.

-He hablado con Sue antes de que llegaras; te manda muchos besos, y la abuela también- le conté.

-¿La abuela ya se ha recuperado del catarro que pasó?- me interrogó.

-Según Sue, está cómo una rosa; ayer se peleó con papá- dije con una risa.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- exclamó divertido -¿qué ha hecho Charlie esta vez?-.

-Se pelearon por el árbol de navidad- le expliqué entre risas -la abuela quería poner un pino natural, y ya sabes que mi padre es alérgico- Edward se rió también, mientras le seguía contando.

-Total, que por no oír a la abuela, puso un abeto natural, y ahora no puede estar en el salón; se pasa el día en la cocina, con la tele pequeña- Edward reía divertido, escuchando la historia.

-Tengo ganas de verles; ya falta poco para que vengan- dijo animado.

-No es época de caza, de modo que no podrán ir a Windsor- dije con fingida pena.

-Eso es cierto... echaremos nuestras timbas de póquer- respondió mi marido, pagado de si mismo -por cierto, ¿cómo vamos con los regalos?-.

-El de Sue y la abuela ya están, y los de tus padres- le expliqué -el de tu hermana y Jazz se los encargué ayer a Zafrina-.

-Y la pregunta del millón; ¿qué le compramos a tu padre este año?- me encogí de hombros, resoplando.

-Pues eso mismo iba a preguntarte; si le compramos algún objeto para pescar o cazar, Sue nos terminará por echar de casa- mi esposo rió divertido, pero Sue estaba más que harta de los cachivaches de mi padre, cómo decía ella.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, no te preocupes- me animó ¿y mi regalo?- preguntó , poniendo cara de inocente.

-Ya lo tengo pensado- le piqué -pero no pienso adelantarte nada; tendrás que esperar al día de navidad, cómo todos- le advertí.

-Pues vaya- rezongó con fastidio -yo ya tengo el tuyo- me tentó, a ver si colaba.

-¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos la semana pasada, verdad?- le recfrequé la memoria -nada de joyas-. Era una de las discusiones más fuertes que habíamos tenido; me halagaba que me quisiera regalar algo tan valioso, pero no me gustaba que se gastaran mucho dinero en mi, y me seguía sin gustar.

-Supón que te la encuentras el día de navidad, ¿te enfadarías mucho?- tanteó, sonriendo con malicia. Suspiré fastidiada; después de la famosa discusión, se pasó el resto del día sin hablarme. Definitivamente, en ese tema, era cómo discutir con la pared.

-Te la pueden regalar Casper e Isolda- añadió, encogiéndonos inocentemente de hombros. Le miré con una ceja arqueada, mientras el me daba un beso en la mejilla, riendo divertido y continuando con el paseo.


	47. Primeras navidades de casados

**Hola mis chicas! **

**Espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana; yo hoy, por lo menos, he librado en el hospi (ya era hora, xDD)... a este paso voy a tener que quedarme a vivir allí...**

**Gracias de corazón por los favoritos, alertas y reviews... ya sólo quedan dos más epílogo... me da mucha penita... ainsss!**

**No os aburro más, así que os dejo el capi... yo creo que os va a gustar, no sé por qué...**

**Un besazo muy fuerte, y gracias a todas una vez mas... y gracias también por la buena acogida de mi nuevo fic; se os quiere, de verdad.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 47: Primeras navidades de casados_

**EDWARD PVO**

Por fin habían llegado las navidades, y con ellas más tranquilidad en cuanto a compromisos oficiales se refieren; y con ellas también llegaron a Londres mis suegros y la abuela Swan. Mi mujer estaba contenta de tenerlos aquí, ya que no les veíamos desde nuestra boda. Parecía increíble que ya hubieran pasado seis meses, y a cada cual, más feliz. Bella seguía aprendiendo día a día el oficio, cómo nos referíamos ella y yo a nuestra labor, y reconozco que desde que ella me acompañaba, no me sentía tan intimidado y agobiado. Había días que nos despedíamos a las ocho de la mañana y no nos veíamos hasta la noche, o incluso alguno tenía que viajar por separado y no nos veíamos en varios días... pero era lo que había.

Por lo menos, durante las fiestas navideñas el número de compromisos bajaba en picado; eran unos días en los que a mis padres les gustaba pasar tranquilos y en la intimidad, de modo que siempre se despejaba bastante la agenda, de no ser que fuese algo importante o alguna urgencia.

Hoy era el día de nochebuena; por la noche, cenaríamos en familia mis padres, mi hermana y Jazz y la familia de Bella. Emily había dejado casi todo preparado para hoy y la comida de mañana, y mi madre y Sue se encargarían de terminar de prepararlo; se hacía así todas las navidades, para que los empleados pudieran cenar con sus familias.

La suave voz de mi esposa me devolvió a la tierra; estábamos en el salón privado de mis padres, al lado del árbol de navidad, ordenando los regalos para todos.

-¿Y el mío?- inquirió con las cejas alzada.

-Ahí- le señalé una caja de tamaño medio, envuelta en un papel plateado y con una cinta roja. Sonrió satisfecha.

-Por el tamaño, no parece una joya; por una vez, me has hecho caso- expresó contenta. Afirmé vagamente con la cabeza, disimulando la carcajada y enterrando entre el resto de regalos una pequeña caja; esperaba que no se enfadara mucho.

Cuándo terminamos de organizar el follón de paquetes, nos sentamos enfrente de la televisión; en el salón amarillo, mi padre se disponía a empezar el tradicional discurso de navidad, y este año, se hacía en directo. Charlie, Sue, la abuela y mi madre estaban acomodados en los sillones grandes; Bella estaba acomodada en mis brazos, aovillada cómo un bebé y mi hermana sentada entre las piernas de Jazz, ambos en el suelo y rodeados de cojines.

-Es increíble que esté en la otra punta de palacio- decía divertida la abuela, con las gafas en medio del puente de su nariz y mirando fijamente al televisor. Bella sonreía divertida, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya empieza- dijo mi hermana, para que guardáramos silencio. La imagen de mi padre apareció en el televisor, y el mensaje de navidad, comenzó. Habló, entre otras cosas, de los problemas que habían preocupado a la mayoría de los ingleses, así cómo la crisis económica que en la que vivía sumergida la mayoría de los países europeos. También hubo referencias a nuestra boda, y a mi esposa.

"_**También quiero agradecer al pueblo inglés todas las muestras de cariño que toda mi familia recibió el veintitrés de junio, con motivo del matrimonio de mi hijo, el Príncipe de Gales. Ellos mismos y nosotros nos sentimos inmensamente arropados ese día; y me consta que tanto el Príncipe cómo la Princesa de Gales se sentirán agradecidos al pueblo ingles de por vida. Así mismo, quiero destacar el trabajo que realizan ambos, sin descuidar un sólo instante sus deberes cómo herederos de la corona, comprometiéndose con y para todo lo que se les requiere".**_

Mi mujer escuchaba las palabras de mi padre con una tímida mueca, y estaba roja cómo una amapola. Su padre la miraba orgulloso.

-Eso es cierto; habéis hecho un buen trabajo estos meses- expresó satisfecho.

-Bella por aquí, Bella por allá...me voy a terminar por poner celosa, Bellie- dijo mi hermana en bromas, con un divertido puchero. Mi mujer rió divertida.

-Créeme que a veces te cambiaría el sitio... a ver si el señor Zimman me deja un poco en paz- expreso Bella, con una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Cual ha sido la última ocurrencia de ese tarambana?- inquirió curiosa la abuela.

-Hace tres semanas fui con Esme y Alice a la inauguración de una exposición de arte- les empezó a explicar mi niña -y sin darme cuenta, me puse a la altura de Esme, para admirar uno de los cuadros, y ya me quedé a su lado durante todo el recorrido- explicó escuetamente -pues el señor Zimman me estuvo recriminando que no sabía guardar las formas, y que seguía sin saber ni gota de protocolo-.

-Bella y yo debemos debemos ir unos pasos por detrás de ellos- les expliqué, ante las estupefacta mirada de mis suegros -pero a veces es normal que pasen estas cosas-.

-Y por supuesto, no pasa absolutamente nada- añadió mi madre, rodando los ojos.

-Pues desde ahí, mal- siguió contando Bella -el otro día me puse unas botas altas con una falda...-.

-Que por cierto, te quedaban muy bien- acotó la gurú de la moda en la familia.

-Pues el buen señor dijo qué solo me faltaba el caballo, para ir al rodeo-.

-Este hombre es idiota; ¿acaso se cree Armani?- dijo Sue, rodando los ojos.

-Algo parecido dije yo- añadí entre dientes.

-Y por supuesto, todos los días se pregunta cuándo vamos a dar continuidad a la dinastía- seguía relatando mi esposa.

-Cómo si un niño se hiciera en un chasquido- murmuré entre dientes; ya sabíamos que después de nuestra boda ese sería el tema estrella.

-Eso tenéis que tomarlo con calma- nos dijo Sue -sois jóvenes, y no tendréis ningún problema- nos animó. Bella y yo sonreímos cómplices, con disimulo. Hacía un par de meses que Bella había dejado los anticonceptivos, y lo estábamos intentando. Queríamos esperar un poco más, pero teníamos ganas de tener familia, independientemente del asunto de la sucesión. Cada vez que mi niña o yo acudíamos a un compromiso en el que había niños, a mi mujer se le transformaba la cara... y a mi también, no lo podía negar.

-Bah- mi esposa se encogió de hombros -no le hacemos mucho caso y punto; me gustaría verle a él teniendo que guardar el tipo y las formas, y que sienta cómo te miran con lupa todo el tiempo- sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa. La familia reía divertida ante este último comentario, imaginándose al señor Zimman en un acto oficial.

Al fin mi padre dio por finalizado el discurso, deseando una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo cargado de alegrías e ilusiones. Se reunió con nosotros al cabo de unos minutos, después de haberse quitado el traje.

-¿Qué tal?- interrogó en general.

-Has hablado muy bien- le alabó la abuela -Charles, podrías pedirle que te enseñara un poco- le dijo a mi suegro.

-Te recuerdo, mamá -enfatizó la palabra -que en la boda de los chicos hasta tú me felicitaste- le espetó, medio gruñendo.

-Es verdad- le dio la razón mi madre -lo hizo estupendamente-.

-Para una vez que hacía algo medianamente bien, había que reconocérselo- la buena mujer se encogió inocentemente de hombros, ante las risas mal disimuladas del resto. Seguimos con la animada charla un buen rato, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, que pasó sin sobresaltos y con mi padre y Charlie intentando trinchar el pavo, que este año era enorme.

-La cena estaba deliciosa- alabó satisfecho Charlie, una vez nos acomodamos en el salón, para tomar el café.

-Cierto- concordó mi padre.

-Emily se supera cada día- reconoció mi hermana, dando vueltas a su café -¿no podemos repartir ya los regalos?- preguntó con una mirada suplicante.

-Eso, eso- apoyó mi padre; mi madre los miró a ambos, alzando una ceja.

-Son las once de la noche; ¿no podéis esperar, aunque sea una hora?- mi padre y Alice resoplaron cual niños pequeños, hasta que Sue intercedió por ambos.

-Podríamos hacer una excepción este año; pero en el momento en el que haya niños pequeños, hasta el día de navidad por la mañana, nada de nada-.

-Me parece justo- dijo Charlie, frotándose las manos. Mi hermana se levantó de un brinco, posicionándose al lado del árbol.

-Yo reparto- dijo ante nuestras risas por su entusiasmo; en unos pocos minutos, convertimos el salón en una jungla de cajas, paquetes y cintas.

-¿Otro rifle de caza?- preguntó Sue con resignación, al ver el regalo que mis padres le habían hecho al padre de Bella.

-Vamos a tener que alquilar una casa sólo para meter tus bártulos- refunfuñaba la abuela, estudiando el regalo que había recibido por parte mía y de Bella -me encanta hijos, muchas gracias- expresó contenta, probándose el pañuelo de seda para el cuello.

Miré al mi alrededor, esperando que Alice descubriera la segunda parte del regalo de mi mujer, que estaba feliz con los DVDs de una de sus serie favoritas entre sus manos. Jasper y yo comparábamos los videojuegos y la nueva videoconsola que ambos habíamos recibido por parte de Alice y de Bella.

-Opsss... Bellie, aquí hay otra caja para ti- le indicó mi hermana. Mi mujer arqueó una ceja mientras la cogía y me lanzaba una mirada furibunda.

-Para Bella, de parte de... ¿Casper e Isolda?- me preguntó alucinada, rememorando la conversación que mantuvimos una mañana en los jardines.

-A mi no me mires- levanté ambas manos, en señal de protección, intentando sofocar las risas. Mi niña seguía refunfuñando mientras lo abría, pero pude ver cómo su cara cambiaba cuándo descubrió el contenido.

-Qué bonito- expresó mi hermana en su suspiro, admirando la cadena de platino, del que pendía una aguamarina redonda, no muy grande.

-Así ya tienes el pack completo; me faltaba regalarte el colgante- le expliqué, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; ella no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a mi, abrazándome por la cintura.

-Es precioso... pero te has pasado- me susurró en plan regañina cariñosa -ya tengo un aderezo completo de aguamarinas- me recordó.

-Pero esas pertenecen a las joyas oficiales- le volví a remarcar -y estas son las tuyas personales- le señalé los pendientes y la pulsera que le regalé el primer año -¿te gusta?- ella me miró, sonriendo por fin.

-Claro que me gusta mi amor; es precioso- me agradeció -¿y tú regalo, te gusta?- interrogó dudosa.

-Por supuesto; tengo videoconsola nueva- exclamé cómo un niño pequeño -y videojuegos nuevos- acabé satisfecho.

-Eso es para que no nos deis la murga y nos dejéis tranquilas un rato- aclaró mi hermana, admirando el nuevo bolso de piel que le habían regalado mis padres. Jasper y yo miraros a nuestras parejas seriamente. Bella se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sonriendo con malicia.

-Gracias, cariño- agradeció Jasper a mi hermana, con tono sacástico.

-Ahora los hombres se entretienen con cualquier cosa- la abuela meneaba la cabeza -si esos cacharros hubieran existido hace cuarenta años...- se lamentaba.

-¿Le habría comprado uno a su marido?- le preguntó mi padre, admirando los libros de historia contemporánea de Ámerica, regalados por Charlie y Sue.

-Ya lo creo... así no me hubiera tanto la murga- replicó tal normal -por cierto, ¿no viene tu tío Alfred?-.

-Vendrá mañana por la tarde, a merendar- contestó mi madre, admirando el perfume que había recibido cómo regalo. La buena mujer sonrió pícara.

-Qué hombre tan encantador- dijo con cara soñadora. Bella soltó la carcajada, ante la estupefacta mirada de Charlie.

-No puedo creer que ligues a tus años, mamá- ese fue el detonante para otra batalla dialéctica entre madre e hijo.

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?- le reclamó seria -será que tú estás muy joven- le picó -cada día estás más calvo, y se te están formando unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y...- mi suegro la cortó.

-Gracias por llamarme viejo, mamá-.

-Es la realidad- la sala entera estallamos en carcajadas ante la tranquilidad de la abuela al contestar; definitivamente, nunca cambiarían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desgraciadamente, las navidades pasaron muy deprisa, y mis padres y la abuela regresaron a Forks después de Año Nuevo. Los compromisos y reuniones volvieron a ocupar la primera plana de nuestra vida cotidiana.

Había pasado dos meses desde las navidades; estábamos a finales de febrero, Edward y sus padres partieron ayer mismo a Sudáfrica y Mozambique, en visita de estado. Yo no pude acompañarles en esta ocasión, ya que tenía varios compromisos que no podía eludir. Estaba con Zafrina, Maguie y Sam, repasando el discurso que iba a dar en una hora escasa, en la inauguración de un nuevo centro de acogida para madres adolescentes. Demetri se había ido al viaje con Edward y sus padres, de modo que Zafrina me acompañaría, ya que Alice estaba en otro acto en Dorchester.

Me revolví inquieta en ella silla, ya que la cinturilla de la falda me apretaba mucho; llevaba días muy hinchada y con un humor de perros... en conclusión, síndrome pre menstrual en toda regla.

-Aquí tiene el discurso, alteza- Sam me tendió un folio, con los cambios finales que realicé ayer en el último momento.

-El centro también va a colaborar en varios programas para madres solteras, que no tienen trabajo ni hogar, aunque no sean adolescentes- me explicó Zafrina, pasándome un informe detallado.

-¿Algo así cómo ayudas y cursos?- pregunté.

-Eso es, alteza- contestó ésta -el centro también ofrecerá apoyo y ayuda psicológica, y dará a las jóvenes la posibilidad de estudiar y poder compaginarlo con la maternidad- terminó de explicar -eso se lo explicará el señor Jenson, el director del centro. También va al acto el Ministro de Sanidad y Asuntos sociales y el alcalde- enumeró.

-Bien; entonces, ya podemos irnos-.

-Por supuesto; mandaré preparar el coche- Maguie salió de la sala para alertar nuestra salida, y yo fui un momento a mi habitación, para buscar el abrigo y el bolso; miré la cama cómo una niña que miraba un dulce, estaba agotada, y deseando terminar y acostarme.

-Portaos bien- me despedí de Casper e Isolda, que dormitaban perezosamente en el salón, yendo hacia la puerta. A medio camino me esperaba Zafrina, que portaba una pequeña carpeta con documentos. Al llegar al coche, Quil ya estaba montado en el coche que nos precedía, y Emmet, trajeado y con el pinganillo en la oreja, me sostenía la puerta en el que iría yo.

-Maguie va a degollarnos con la mirada- me advirtió, señalando a la buena mujer -llegamos tarde- me previno.

-Hola Emmet, yo también me alegro de verte- le respondí en un tono no muy simpático, y al momento me di cuenta -perdona Em, es que estoy agotada y...-.

-Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada- le di una sonrisa de disculpa mientras me metía en el coche. Por fin arrancamos, y Emmet, acomodado en el asiento delantero, se giró para hablarme.

-¿Qué te ocurre?; te veo cansada- observó.

-Estoy reventada- musité en un suspiro -y muy nerviosa; tengo que dar un discurso-.

-Verás cómo lo haces muy bien- me animó -Edward me ha llamado hace un rato y me dijo lo del discurso- me contó -y Rosalie te manda muchos ánimos-.

-Dale muchos besos de mi parte... oye, ¿queréis venir mañana a comer?; mañana por la mañana tengo una reunión, y el resto del día libre- le propuse.

-Yo no puedo Bella, pero creo que Rose mañana no tiene clase; puedo traerla y recogerla por la tarde- me ofreció -se lo consultaré, y le digo que te llame-.

-Hecho- suspiré satisfecha. El camino se hizo un poco lago, pero por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

-¿Preparada?- interrogó mi amigo; asentí mientras el se bajaba y se dirigía a abrirme la puerta. Al poner el pie en la calle, ya tenía al señor Jenson y al alcalde enfrente mío.

-Es un honor que esté aquí, alteza- estreché la mano del alcalde, respondiéndole.

-El placer es mío, señor Alcord; señor Jenson- saludé con el mismo gesto al gerente del centro.

-Bienvenida al centro Histic Falls, alteza; es un placer que haya podido venir; las jóvenes esperan ansiosas verla-.

-No podía faltar- le devolví en respuesta, y con una sonrisa afectuosa -y tengo ganas de conocer a las chicas-.

Me condujeron hacia dentro del edificio, al que accedí seguida por Zafrina, Quil y Emmet. El vestíbulo era grande y espacioso, iluminado gracias a los grandes ventanales. Me posicioné en un pequeño atril que había en la pared derecha, al lado de la placa que descubriría después del discurso. Busqué a algunos de nuestros amigos periodistas entre la marea de reporteros, y efectivamente, allí estaban Jake y Leah, a los que sonreí con disimulo, ganándome otra sonrisa de vuelta por su parte. Zafrina me tendió un pequeño papel, e intentando respirar tranquila, empecé la pequeña locución.

-_Estamos hoy aquí- _empecé a recitar, casi de memoria_ -en la inauguración del que será el primer centro social dedicado íntegramente a proteger a madres adolescentes y solteras. El centro Histic Falls, pionero en lanzar programas de apoyo y orientación para estas jóvenes madres, abre hoy sus puertas con esperanzas e ilusiones, para ayudar a estas jóvenes madres, para darles una oportunidad y un apoyo fundamental en sus vidas; un apoyo que ahora más que nunca, necesitan. _

_Mis mejores deseos y mucha fuerzas para todos los trabajadores y voluntarios que se embarcan en esta excepcional tarea; y mi mas sincero ánimo y cariño para todas las chicas que pasarán por aquí; gracias a todos- _me temblaban un poco las manos cuándo solté el papel con el texto, que estaba un poco arrugado, debido a mis nervios. Pude notar los colores de mis mejillas cuándo la sala estalló en aplausos, y el director Jenson y el ministro agradecieron mis palabras.

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos, alteza- el ministro de adelantó un paso, estrechándome la mano.

.No se merecen- respondí, todavía un poco avergonzada; en algunos aspectos, seguía siendo muy tímida. Entre aplausos, descubrí la placa que tenía a mi espalda, que sería el recordatorio de este día. Leí el texto en voz baja un momento.

"_En recuerdo de la inaguración del centro para madres adolescentes y solteras Histic Falls, con la presencia de su alteza real la Princesa de Gales. Londres, 27 de febrero del 2011"._

_-_¿Le gusta el recordatorio?- me sondeó el señor Jenson; asentí con la cabeza, volviéndome hacia la multitud. Un niño de unos seis años se acercó con desparpajo hacia mi, con un pequeño ramo de flores. Me agaché a su altura.

-Muchas gracias- el pequeño, rubio y de ojos azules, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero cuándo fui a preguntarle algo, corrió al lado de su madre, escondiéndose detrás de ella. Me quedé con la palabra en al boca, ante la diversión del resto, y no pude menos que echarme a reír yo también.

-Nos gustaría que recorriera las instalaciones; si es tan amable, alteza- acompañada del director, del alcalde y del ministro, y con Zafrina, Quil y Emmet pisándome los talones, recorrí las distintas dependencias. Había una guardería, perfectamente equipada, y diversas aulas; un espacioso comedor y un salón dónde las jóvenes se reunían para un rato de asueto. Estudié con detenimiento cada sala, saludando a los trabajadores y las chicas que estaban allí; la mayoría de ellas estaban embarazadas, y algunas ya tenían a sus bebés con ellas.

Subimos a la segunda planta, dónde se ubicaban los dormitorios de las jóvenes; alguna de ellas estaban allí. Al adentrarme en uno, una chica de no más de diecisiete años, embarazada, me observaba con timidez; una pequeña de dos años revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Hola- saludé con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ya que la chica estaba un poco sorprendida de verme allí.

-Hola- contestó simplemente; alcé mi mano, y la pobre titubeó un poco antes de cogerla, pero al final lo hizo.

-Me llamo Pamela- se presentó -aunque todos me llaman Pam-.

-Es un placer conocerte; yo me llamo Isabella.. aunque creo que ya lo sabes- ella rió conmigo, y me invitó a pasar hacia el interior.

-Perdón por el desorden -se excusó -llegué ayer y todavía estoy deshaciendo las maletas-.

-No pasa nada; tranquila por eso; ¿es tu hija?- señalé a la pequeña.

-Si, se llama Mary- me explicó -mira Mary, es la princesa- la pequeña me miró fijamente unos segundos, y aleccionada por su madre, se acercó a mi.

-Es preciosa- le dije a Pam, acariciando los rizos rubios de la pequeña -hola Mary, ¿me das un beso?- me agaché a su altura, y la niña dejó un gracioso pa en mi mejilla, rodeándome el cuello con los bracitos. Me giré un segundo, para darle el ramo y el bolso a Zafrina y alcé a la pequeña, que se acomodó satisfecha en mis brazos. Reí por su naturalidad, y seguí hablando con su madre.

-¿De cuánto estás?- me interesé por su estado.

-De seis meses, casi siete- aclaró -es otra niña-.

-Vaya; quiero decir, eres muy joven- medité en voz alta.

-Al quedarme embarazada por segunda vez, mi novio dijo que no se haría cargo de otra niña- me explicó, con un deje de tristeza en su voz -tuve que dejar el instituto y ponerme a trabajar; pero con mi embarazo, ya no puedo hacerlo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Trabajaba en una fábrica de envasado de alimentos, y estaba muchas horas de pie -me explicó -y no me quisieron trasladar a otro puesto más adecuado y...- el señor Jenson la interrumpió.

-Pam, eso no es relevante, y no creo que sea apropiado contarle a su alteza eso- me volví hacia el director, extrañada por sus palabras.

-Déjela hablar- le pedí, con una mirada un poco seria.

-Pero alteza; ya sabe que estas jóvenes están aquí porque han cometido errores, y ese punto en concreto- señaló a Pam -es fruto de las consecuencias que trae un embarazo no deseado- miré incrédula a este hombre... ¿éste señor iba a dirigir este centro?, ¿con esos pensamientos?.

-Señor Jenson, pueden que no pensaran en las consecuencias de quedarse en estado sin esperarlo; pero ese no es motivo para que no le adaptaran el puesto de trabajo- respondí con un poco de enojo -y los niños no tienen la culpa de nada, y seguro que para Pam- señalé a la joven -sus hijas no son un error-.

-Por supuesto que no; ellas me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante- apoyó mis palabras. El señor Jenson me dirigió una incómoda mirada, pero hice caso omiso y seguí de charla con ella.

-Cuándo nazca la pequeña me gustaría retomar mis estudios-me confesó, un poco más tranquila y alegre.

-Por supuesto que podrías- la animé -tendrías más posibilidades de conseguir un puesto de trabajo-.

-Eso creo yo también; ojalá pueda hacerlo- suspiró.

-Claro que podrás, ya lo verás- seguí hablando unos minutos con ella, con Mary en mis brazos, hasta que me despedí para proseguir con la visita.

Al finalizar el recorrido, noté que el director del centro se despidió de mi de manera fría, pero no le di importancia. Al llegar a palacio, me despedí de Emmet, Quil y Zafrina hasta el día siguiente, y después de cambiarme de ropa, salí en busca de Alice y Jasper, para cenar con ellos y con Emily. Estuvimos comentando los diferentes actos a los que habíamos asistido, y me despedí de ellos enseguida, ya que estaba agotada. Estaba poniéndome el pijama, cuándo sonó mi móvil.

-Hola cariño- saludé a mi marido -¿cómo va todo por allí?-.

-Hola mi niña- su voz de terciopelo me animó un poco; todavía les faltaba diez días para volver, y lo echaba mucho de menos -todo va bien, mañana por la mañana salimos hacia Pretoria- me contó -pero es agotador y estresante, y eso que no hay cenas de estado hasta la última noche- me indicó.

-Yo también estoy muy cansada- le respondí -hoy he estado en la inauguración del centro ese para madres solteras- le recordé -y ha sido agotador-.

-De eso quería hablarte- su voz sonaba un poco seria -Bella, Maguie ha llamado a mis padres; al parecer, nada más irte el señor Jenson ha llamado a palacio, quejándose de que le has cortado de muy malas maneras... incluso dice que le has humillado delante de una de las jóvenes de allí-.

Me quedé petrificada, sin poder encajar lo que Edward me contaba.

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso- me defendí -sólo le dije que quería escuchar la historia de la chica; además, hizo un comentario sobre las jóvenes de allí que me pareció fuera de lugar-.

-Bella; yo te creo... pero hay veces que tenemos que callar, aunque los comentarios no nos gusten en absoluto y...-.

-Pero te lo repito una vez más; no era mi intención... pero ese comentario me pareció muy cruel, y más delante de la chica- estaba empezando a cabrearme de verdad -definitivamente, no sirvo para ésto- murmuré con la voz rota.

-No digas tonterías; sabes que eso no es cierto y...- no le dejé continuar, ya que inexplicablemente, mi cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas.

-Nunca aprenderé; siempre meto la pata, algo se me escapa... sé que no soy perfecta, pero no he nacido con el manual del protocolo debajo del brazo- sollocé.

-¿Quieres dejarme hablar?- el tono enfadado de Edward me dolió -yo no he insinuado nada de eso... sólo te digo que a veces, hay que dejar pasar ciertos comentarios, aunque no sean muy correctos- me reprendió, serio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la siguiente ocasión- respondí con tristeza y rabia -y supongo que cuándo vengas me echarás la bronca... y me la echará tu padre... el señor Zimman se frotará las manos si ésto llega a oídos de la prensa-.

-Bella... yo no voy a echarte la bronca, y mi padre menos; ¿quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota y decirte cosas tu sola?; sólo te lo he comentado, nada más- por el tono que utilizó, sabía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia... pero la palabra cabezota me dolió.

-¡Yo no soy cabezota!- le respondí, medio chillando -quizá tenga razón el señor Zimman y otros monárquicos, y no sirva para ésto -volví a la carga -ni siquiera sirvo para quedarme embarazada- susurré con voz rota.

-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte?- ahora el también gritaba -¡deja de montarte la película y escúchame!- me pidió, un poco desesperado.

-¡No me chilles!- rompí a llorar en cuánto dije esas palabras.

-Bella, por favor cariño...- me pidió, un poco más calmado.

-Edward, estoy muy cansada- dije entre hipidos -hablaremos mañana- no le di tiempo ni a despedirse, ya que colgué el teléfono rompiendo a llorar encima de la cama. Lloré un buen rato, descargando mis nervios... y sin entender muy bien qué me pasaba; sabía que me ponía un poco insoportable cuándo me iba a venir la regla, pero nunca me había afectado tanto.

-A ver si me baja de una vez y se me va el mal humor- murmuré para mi misma, después de calmarme un poco. Un rato después, acomodada en la cama con Casper e Isolda, sentí mi móvil vibrar; era un mensaje de Edward, preguntándome si estaba mejor. Estuve tentada a llamarle, pero viendo lo tarde que era, le mandé otro de vuelta, disculpándome y deseándole buenas noches. Su respuesta llegó a momento.

"_Buenas noches cariño; y no me he enfadado contigo en ningún momento, que te quede claro. Te llamaré mañana al mediodía. Te amo"._

Suspiré aliviada, respondiendo al escueto mensaje.

"_Yo también te amo; hasta mañana"._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero mi mal humor no se fue; al contrario, empeoró según avanzaban los días... y empecé a atar cabos cuándo vomité el desayuno dos días, y mi periodo se declaró desparecido en combate. Cuándo me percaté de ello, sentí un pellizco en el corazón... ¿estaría embarazada?.

Edward regresaba mañana por la noche; por suerte, al día siguiente hablamos largo y tendido acerca del encontronazo que tuvimos, y ambos nos disculpamos y hablamos con calma; riñas de casados, decía mi marido, de seguro esbozando su sonrisa torcida. Esos tres días no tenía ningún compromiso que atender, y le pedí a Zafrina que llamara al doctor Libss, sin decirle para qué. Una le expliqué lo que me ocurría, me citó en el hospital dónde me operaron de apendicitis, para hacerme el pertinente reconocimiento y confirmar mis sospechas.

Le pedí a Zafrina que preparara todo, bajo el más absoluto de los secretos; por suerte, el hospital tenía a buen recaudo los historiales médicos de la Familia real, y todos los que colaboraban con el doctor de cabecera de la Familia eran la discreción en persona. Escoltadas por Embry, y en el volvo plateado de Edward, llegamos al hospital accediendo por la puerta trasera. Una vez allí, y después de explicarle lo que me ocurría, el doctor esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Por lo que me está contando, es muy probable que esté en estado; y los diez días de retraso que tiene son muy significativos- me dijo -pero saldremos de dudas realizándole un análisis de sangre; son mucho más fiables que los test de orina- después de hacerme las pruebas y de que doctor Libss me asegurara que me llamaría mañana a primera hora, para los resultados, me despedí de él.

Con el mismo sigilo que entré, salí del centro hospitalario; Zafrina me había esperado fuera, y Embry también. No dijeron una palabra, pero pude observar su expectación y su curiosidad por lo que pasaba.

-Alteza...- me abordó impaciente Zafrina, pero la detuve.

-Mañana me lo confirmarán; no diga nada, por favor- le rogué.

-Por supuesto alteza, nadie sabrá que hemos estado aquí- me tranquilizó; por suerte, todos nuestros empleados eran de una discreción absoluta, requisito imprescindible para trabajar el palacio. Pasé el resto del día echa un mar de nervios; hasta Alice me preguntó qué me pasaba, pero simplemente le dije que estaba nerviosa por la vuelta de Edward y sus padres, y no le dio más importancia.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche larga e impaciente, el teléfono sonó; lo cogí temblorosa.

-Alteza, soy el doctor Libss- mi respiración se congeló por un instante, hasta que me dio los resultados.

-Le escucho-.

-Enhorabuena alteza; Gran Bretaña tendrá un nuevo heredero al trono- lágrimas de nervios y felicidad inundaron mis mejillas... estaba embarazada... Edward y yo íbamos a ser padres.

-¿De verdad?- no se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle.

-De verdad- afirmó el buen hombre, conteniendo una risa afectuosa -está embarazada de casi seis semanas, según su analítica, y todos los parámetros hormonales están bien; felicidades alteza-. Mi mente intentaba asimilaba las palabras del doctor Libss... no podía creerlo, llevaba a una pequeña personita en mi interior.

-Obviamente; tendrá que volver a la consulta, y someterse a un exhaustivo examen, para constatar que todo marcha bien- me explicó -debe empezar a tomar vitaminas prenatales, y a tomarse el trabajo con más calma- me advirtió -supongo que vendrá acompañada del príncipe- adivinó.

-Se lo diré esta noche- respondí, entusiasmada -ésto... ya sabe que no se hará anuncio oficial hasta que cumpla tres meses de embarazo, y...- el buen hombre me interrumpió.

-Por eso puede estar tranquila; ya lo viví con la reina Esme- me recordó -le aseguro que no se sabrá nada; además, si pasa algo, que dios no quiera, es mejor que no haya revolución mediática-.

-Si, en eso tiene razón- aprobé.

-Entonces les espero el lunes, a las cuatro de la tarde, en mi consulta; le llevaré personalmente las vitaminas esta misma tarde- después de hablar unos minutos más, la conversación terminó.

Me senté en el sillón, todavía con el teléfono en la mano... un hijo... no podía creerlo; un pedacito mío y de Edward... un niño querido y deseado, y muy importante, con un destino marcado desde ese mismo instante, al igual que su padre. Por instinto, llevé la mano a mi vientre... ¿cómo sería?... ¿sería un pequeño de cabello cobrizo ensortijado y ojos topacio, cómo su padre?... apenas sabía que existía hasta hace unos minutos, pero ya le quería con toda mi alma.

Pasé el resto del día con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara; por suerte, lo pasé descansando hasta que llegaran Edward y sus padres. Íbamos a cenar con ellos, para que nos contasen su viaje, y Rose y Emmet también estarían, al igual que la pequeña duende y Jazz. A eso de las seis de la tarde, unos pasos presurosos hicieron que Casper e Isolda se posicionaran al lado de la puerta, avisándome de la llegada de Edward.

-Hola, pequeños diablillos- se agachó para acariciarlos, ya que no reparó en mi presencia, hasta que carraspeé.

-¿Y a tu princesa no le dices nada?- le pregunté, con un cómico puchero. Sonrió divertido, caminando hacia mi.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo abriéndome los brazos; inmediatamente me acurruqué dentro de ellos, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo de nuevo su cercanía.

-Te he echado de menos- susurré, alzando la cabeza y mirándole.

-Y yo también cariño, no sabes cuánto- me besó lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando de nuestro reencuentro. Sonreí satisfecha, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando ahí un pequeño besito y soltándole la noticia.

-A partir de ahora, vas a tener a dos princesas que saludar... o a un pequeño príncipe- sentí que sus brazos se tensaban a mi alrededor. Al levantar la cabeza, pude ver la expresión patidifusa de su rostro.

-Estoy embarazada- le dije, acariciando su mejilla. Su cara cambió a otra distinta; me miraba cómo si fuese un descubrimiento asombroso.

-Bella... ¿vamos a ser padres?- me preguntó en un hilo de voz, pero el mismo se respondió -¡vamos a ser padres!- asentí emocionada mientras me levantaba del suelo en un intenso abrazo y me besaba cómo si no hubiera otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- me preguntó impaciente, una vez me posó de nuevo en tierra firme.

-Tenía un retraso de diez días, y vomité por las mañanas un par de veces... y por eso tengo tan mal humor- rodé los ojos, mientras el me observaba sonriendo -de modo que ayer el doctor Libss me hizo un análisis, y esta mañana me ha confirmado el resultado; tengo casi seis semanas de embarazo- le expliqué con una sonrisa -y nadie lo sabe, excepto Zafrina, que me acompañó al hospital, el doctor y yo- asintió feliz mientras me volvía a abrazar.

-Soy tan feliz cariño... es increíble, un hijo- murmuró emocionado -es el mejor regalo que podríamos recibir-.

-Habrá que decírselo a la familia...- expresé contenta.

-Y sólo ellos lo podrán saber, hasta que lo comuniquemos oficialmente- siguió la frase mi esposo -y Emmet y Rose; y Ang y Ben, por supuesto; son muy buenos guardando secretos- terminó de decir con una risa, que yo acompañé.

-Es todo tan... no sé ni qué decir- susurré con voz trémula -no puedo creer que dentro de mi haya una personita- la mano de mi marido se dirigió a mi vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-Os quiero tanto a los dos- me abracé a él, llorando emocionada... a partir de ahora éramos tres... una verdadera familia.


	48. Apuestas

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Siento el retraso, pero ya estoy aquí. Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas, por preocuparos por mi y mandarme muchos ánimos; voy poco a poco, pero cada día mejor.**

**Gracias por los comments, alertas y favoritos... sois todas un encanto.**

**Bueno... el próximo capi ya es el último... de da una penita... este es un poco largo, espero que os guste; yo creo que sí...**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis, cómo yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. **

**Requesonas: muacks!**

**Un beso muy fuerte, y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 48: Apuestas_

**EDWARD PVO**

En mi vida había estado tan nervioso; durante estos nueve meses de espera había lidiado con las hormonas de mi mujer, con su cansancio, con la alegría desbordada de nuestras familias por la noticia, con los preparativos para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia, con los extraños antojos que tenía Bella, con la prensa siguiendo el día el día del embarazo... pero ahora estaba que me moría de los nervios; hacía ya dos semanas que no salía de Londres, sin separarme de Bella y de nuestro garbancito, cómo le bautizó mi hermana Alice cuándo dimos la noticia a la familia.

Bella tuvo que reducir mucho la agenda de compromisos durante los tres primeros meses, ya que los pasó con muchas molestias; incluso llegó a perder peso, ya que su estómago no admitía nada sólido. Yo tuve que ausentarme a causa de diversos viajes que no podían ser pospuestos por más tiempo, pero sólo fui a los imprescindibles; no quería separarme mucho tiempo de ellos. El doctor Kulman, el ginecólogo que llevó todo el embarazo, le recomendó viajar lo menos posible, y eso hizo.

Bella y yo vivimos el desarrollo del embarazo juntos; sólo falté a una de las citas médicas, y fue porque estaba de viaje oficial en Singapur. Cada mes veíamos a nuestro pequeño en la pequeña pantalla del ecógrafo; era increíble que ese ser tan pequeñín tuviera un corazón, y que cada día creciera más y más.

Un ligero apretón en mi mano hizo que me volviera, para fijar la vista en mi mujer, tumbada en la cama del hospital y con un rictus de dolor y cansancio en su cara. Llevaba más de seis horas con contracciones, y todavía tenía que dilatar unos centímetros más para poder administrarle la epidural. Cuándo pasó la contracción, su sudoroso rostro se relajó, apoyándose en las almohadas.

-Ya pasó cariño, ya está- la reconforté, pasando un paño húmedo por su cara y frente; su preciosa sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Todo sea por verle enseguida la carita- susurró -¿en qué andaba tu mente?- inquirió curiosa. Me senté en la silla de nuevo, con una de mis manos en su enorme e hinchadísimo vientre y la otra entre las suyas. Cómo sonido de fondo, escuchábamos el corazón de nuestro bebé, gracias al monitor que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Pensaba en todo lo que hemos vivido en estos nueve meses- le expliqué.

-¿Recuerdas el día que dimos la noticia a la familia?- me recordó con una pequeña risa.

-Cómo olvidarlo...- murmuré, suspirando resignado...

…...

_**Después de que Bella me diese la noticia; decidimos esperar unos días, hasta pasar la primera consulta con el doctor Kulman. Allí fue la primera vez que vimos a ese ser tan pequeñito, con su corazón repiqueteando sano y fuerte. Debo reconocer que inflé a preguntas al pobre doctor, pero éste nos atendió con paciencia, diciéndonos que era normal todo ese interrogatorio en los padres primerizos. Le recordó a mi niña que bajase el ritmo de los actos oficiales, y sobre todo, los viajes; y después de recetarle más vitaminas y algo para aplacar las naúseas, regresamos a nuestra casa. **__**Pensábamos reunir a la familia ese mismo sábado y decírselo, y también hablar con Charlie y Sue ese día... pero la indiscreción palatina se nos adelantó. Esa misma tarde, mientras dábamos un paseo por los jardines con Casper e Isolda, mi hermana salió a nuestro encuentro.**_

_**-Hola pequeña duende- saludó mi mujer con una sonrisa; ésta se agachó para acariciar a los perritos un momento, y al levantarse, observé su sonrisilla malévola.**_

_**-Hola Bellie; hola hermanito- canturreó, poniéndose al lado de mi mujer y cogiéndola de un brazo. Arqueé una ceja; conocía demasiado bien a mi hermana, y esa sonrisa no me era en absoluto desconocida; algo tramaba.**_

_**-¿Qué tal vuestra mañana libre?- nos preguntó, echando a andar de nuevo.**_

_**-Bien; muy tranquila- se encogió mi mujer de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado -hemos salido a hacer algunas compras, y a dar un paseo- le explicó inocentemente.**_

_**-Ya...- murmuró distraída -¿habéis ido con Quil y Nick, verdad?- la miré extrañado; ¿a qué venía preguntar por los escoltas?.**_

_**-Emmet no podía venir, tenía una reunión con el coronel Sommerland- le expliqué. **_

_**-Vaya- arrugó el ceño -es curioso...- musitó pensativa -al bajar a buscaros he oído hablar a Quil y Nick- Bella se puso roja cómo un tomate; definitivamente, mi mujer no sabía mentir.**_

_**-¿Espiando conversaciones ajenas?- interrogué con el ceño fruncido -eso no está bien- le reproché intentando parecer serio.**_

_**-Pues lo que decían era muy interesante- rebatió ella -¿qué hacíais en el hospital?, ¿estáis alguno enfermo?- preguntó sin paños calientes. Bella se mordió el labio, interrogándome con la mirada si decírselo o no.**_

_**-Está bien- accedí -verás Alice... vas a ser tía- nada más decir eso, mi hermana rodeó con sus brazos a mi mujer, saltando cómo una loca.**_

_**-¡Lo sabía!- chilló, emocionada y feliz -además, llevas unos días un poco pálida y muy cansada- exclamó, sonriendo divertida -ayer, en la conferencia del museo, casi te quedas dormida- Bella rió, negando con la cabeza.**_

_**-Intenté disimular- se excusó inocentemente mi mujer. Alice la volvió a abrazar un momento, y después se giró para hacer lo mismo conmigo.**_

_**-Qué noticia tan estupenda- me dijo emocionada, una vez me soltó -por fin tendremos a un pequeño principito correteando por los pasillos de palacio- sonreí mientras veía la imagen en mi cabeza.**_

_**-¿Un pequeño principito?- la voz de Emmet hizo que nos giráramos de repente -¿es cierto eso?- nos interrogó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**_

_**-O princesita- añadí, mientras mi amigo me abría los brazos.**_

_**-No sabéis lo que me alegro por vosotros, enhorabuena- exclamó contento -verás cuándo Rosalie se entere- dijo una vez me liberó de su abrazo, cogió a Bella en volandas, levantándola de suelo.**_

_**-Con cuidado- le advertí; mi hermana me miraba divertida.**_

_**-Lo digo por su bien- me encogí de hombros -sino quiere terminar con el desayuno de Bella en su camisa- Emmet captó el mensaje, dejando a mi niña en el suelo.**_

_**-¿Cuándo lo vais a decir al resto de la familia?- nos interrogó de nuevo Alice.**_

_**-Íbamos a hacerlo el sábado- les expliqué -pero dado los acontecimientos, creo que lo haremos hoy mismo; y ya sabéis...-.**_

_**-Secreto de estado hasta el anuncio oficial- terminó la frase Emmet, rodando los ojos. Bella rió al ver la expresión de nuestro amigo.**_

_**Esa misma noche anunciamos a mis padres la noticia; mi madre se emocionó, abrazándonos con fuerza, al igual que mi padre, feliz y orgulloso por partida doble; la dinastía continuaba creciendo... e iba a ser abuelo. Jasper y Rosalie también estaban, y nos felicitaron emocionados. Después de cenar y de celebrarlo en familia, llamamos a Forks. Todos estaban alrededor del teléfono, expectantes por la reacción de la familia de Bella.**_

_**-¿Sí?- contestó Sue al otro lado.**_

_**-Hola- le dijo bella, con una sonrisa.**_

_**-¡Bella, cariño!; ¿cómo estáis?- exclamó contenta.**_

_**-Estamos bien; Edward está aquí- le indicó.**_

_**-¿Cómo os va?; os vimos el otro día en la tele, en el acto del Royal Albert Hall- nos explicó.**_

_**-Todo está bien, Sue- le dijo Bella -¿está papá por ahí?- le interrogó -¿y la abuela?-.**_

_**-¿Quieres que los llame?; pondré el altavoz- se oyeron pasos y murmullos por el otro lado de la línea; después de apenas un minuto, volvió la comunicación.**_

_**-Hola hija, Edward; ¿cómo estáis?-nos preguntó mi suegro.**_

_**-Muy bien papá- respondió Bella -verás... tenemos algo que deciros...- el chillido de la abuela Swan por poco nos taladra los tímpanos.**_

_**-¡Estás embarazada!- adivinó la buena mujer; Bella rodó los ojos, ante la risa de mi familia.**_

_**-Sí- respondió escuetamente -vais a ser abuelos-.**_

_**-Y bisabuela- añadí con una sonrisa.**_

_**-¡Charlie, seremos abuelos!- exclamó Sue, con la voz trémula.**_

_**-Hija mía, que estupenda noticia... wau... un nieto... no puedo creerlo- decía Charlie, impresionado -me alegra ser abuelo tan joven, para poder jugar con él y...- la abuela le interrumpió.**_

_**-¿Joven?; te recuerdo, Charles- recalcó su nombre -que tu hija acaba de decirte que va a tener un hijo... así que eso de joven es muy discutible- Bella miraba alucinada al teléfono, al igual que yo; mi familia seguía la batalla dialéctica entre madre e hijo con carcajadas contenidas.**_

_**-¿Me estás llamando viejo?; mamá, por el amor de dios- resoplo furioso. **_

_**-Tómalo cómo quieras- resolvió satisfecha la buena mujer. Ese comentario desató una auténtica guerra entre madre e hijo... y con mi familia y nosotros de testigos, con el océano de por medio.**_

…...

-¿Recuerdas la pelea de papá y la abuela?- mi mujer rió divertida y yo reí con ella, rememorando la divertida conversación.

-Claro que sí... fue una forma curiosa de dar la noticia, y... -paré al observar que Bella contraía su cara, apretando mi mano.

-Respira cariño... eso es-.

-Me duele- gimió, intentando acordarse de lo que aprendimos en las clases de preparación al parto. Bella me apretó la mano con fuerza, llegó incluso a hacerme un poco de daño; de mientras yo miraba el monitor que medía la intensidad de las contracciones, y suspiré aliviado cúando empezaron a bajar.

-Ya está pasando- la animé; en poco más de un minuto, su cara de relajó de nuevo, y suspiró agotada, acostándose de nuevo en las almohadas.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?- mi mujer asintió, y una vez me devolvió el vaso, nos relajamos unos minutos, hasta la siguiente contracción.

-Se está haciendo de rogar- musitó mi niña con el ceño fruncido, pasando la manos por su vientre.

-Está muy a gusto y no quiere salir- me encogí de hombros, sonriendo divertido. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, pasando a la habitación mi madre y Sue.

-¿Cómo va todo?- interrogó mi madre, acercándose a la cama.

-Según los médicos, va por buen camino aunque despacio; le está costando mucho dilatar- le expliqué.

-¿Hay mucha gente abajo?- preguntó mi mujer, incorporándose un poco.

-La prensa ya está haciendo guardia en la puerta principal- nos informó Sue, acercando una silla y sentándose a mi lado. Desde que palacio informó que Bella había ingresado, el ajetreo de periodistas era constante.

-¿Alice y Jasper?- pregunté a mi madre.

-Vendrán dentro de un rato, junto con Rosalie; Emmet ha ido a por unos cafés- nuestro amigo había venido con nosotros al hospital, cumpliendo con su trabajo, junto con Quil y Embry. Cómo ocurrió cuándo operaron de apendicitis a Bella, primero examinaron las instalaciones, y desalojaron parte de la planta dónde estaba la habitación.

-¿Papá ya está de regreso?- pregunté.

-El avión ha salido de Helsinki a la hora prevista; no puede tardar mucho- me siguió relatando mi madre.

Miré por la ventana; eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba oscuro, lleno de nubarrones, y hacía mucho frío. Miré a Bella, que también miraba por la ventana.

-¿En qué piensas?-.

-Me estaba acordando de Jake, de Seth, de Leah... cómo tarde mucho en nacer- señaló su tripa -se van a congelar, debe hacer un frío tremendo-.

La prensa... si de normal ya los teníamos bastante encima, desde que anunció oficialmente que esperábamos un hijo, la locura fue en aumento...

…...

"_**Sus altezas reales, los Príncipes de Gales, tienen la alegría de anunciar que esperan el nacimiento de su primer hijo para el próximo mes de noviembre. **__**La Princesa se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, y tanto la Familia Real cómo la familia Swan están felices con el próximo nacimiento.**_

_**Palacio de Buckingham, 4 de mayo de 2011".**_

_**Con este escueto comunicado se dio a conocer la noticia de forma oficial. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar; Bella y yo estuvimos varios días pegados al teléfono, hablando con todo el mundo. Medio Forks se pasó por casa de Charlie, dejando pequeños regalos y felicitando al abuelo del futuro rey o reina de Inglaterra.**_

_**Nuestros amigos, tanto miembros de las Casas reales cómo compañeros de universidad, y los chicos de Forks, a excepción de Ang y Ben, que ya lo sabían, también nos felicitaron. Además, Madde también estaba embarazada, pero su hijo nacía en septiembre, dos meses antes que el nuestro. Chris se pasó dos horas conmigo al teléfono, dándome consejos, sobre todo con el tema de los antojos. **_

_**Esa noche había cena oficial en palacio; el Presidente de Brasil y su esposa estaban de viaje oficial en Londres; por suerte, las molestias de Bella remitieron en su mayoría cuándo pasó el primer trimestre del embarazo, y había insistido en acudir a todos los actos. **__**Estaba sentado en nuestro salón, esperando a Bella; Casper e Isolda dormitaban plácidamente en la alfombra, a mis pies. El teléfono sonó, y lo cogí, deduciendo que nos estaban esperando; efectivamente.**_

_**-Alteza, el Presidente y su esposa están llegando- me informó Preston.**_

_**-Gracias; vamos enseguida- colgué y fui a buscar a Bella a la habitación. Me la encontré delante del espejo, de costado y estudiando la forma de su tripita, que ya estaba levemente redondeada, aunque había que fijarse mucho. **_

_**Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, observando a mi princesa, preciosa con un vestido de corte imperio en tonos lilas, su pelo recogido y la tiara que llevó el día de nuestra boda, aparte de los pendientes y la pulsera a juego. **__**Movió la cabeza, quitándose algo de la mente, y se ajustó la banda y las placas, con el ceño fruncido. Rodé los ojos, acercándome a ella por detrás y rodeándola con mis brazos.**_

_**-Estás preciosa, así que no pongas esa cara- le susurré al oído, dejando un pequeño beso detrás de la oreja.**_

_**-Sigues sin ser objetivo- se encogió de hombros; hice caso omiso del comentario, dejando un pequeño beso en su sien y llevando una de mis manos a su vientre.**_

_**-¿Cómo estás?; hoy no te ha dado mucha guerra- le indiqué.**_

_**-Cierto; espero poder disfrutar de la cena; Emily me ha contado el menú, y no hay nada que me de asco- confesó con una risa. **__**Se dio al vuelta entre mis brazos, echando una mirada a mi uniforme y poniendo bien una de las placas. **_

_**-Listo- exclamó con una sonrisa satisfecha -por cierto, ¿has visto la cesta que nos ha mandado la Asociación de Pediatría inglesa?- negué con la cabeza; Bella me tomó de la mano, tirando de mi y acercándome a la habitación que ocuparía nuestro bebé. En una mesa en el centro, había una cesta gigante de color marrón, con un enorme lazo blanco. Dentro de ella había dos ositos de peluche, también blancos; botes con cremas, geles, colonias... y un gracioso pijamita con una jirafa bordada; tenía hasta una manoplas y un gorrito a juego. **_

_**Tomé una de las manoplas; apenas me cabían dos dedos dentro de ella.**_

_**-Que pequeñitas- musitó mi mujer con una sonrisa -es increíble; nuestro bebé todavía no ha nacido, y ya tiene cositas- decía, admirando el diminuto pijamita.**_

_**-Y más que tendrá- repliqué contento -creo que vamos a tener que poner el freno a los abuelos, o lo malcriarán demasiado-. **_

_**-Por no hablar de la tita Alice, cómo ya se ha auto proclamando- dijo mi niña, rodando los ojos -el tito Jasper, la tita Rose, la tita Ang, el tito Ben... el tito Emmet- hizo una graciosa mueca -aunque los últimos cuatro sean postizos-.**_

_**Ambos reímos; en verdad la familia estaba encantada y feliz con la noticia, y qué decir nuestros amigos más íntimos... según Ben, era el primer niño de la pandilla. Dejamos los regalos para ordenarlos al día siguiente, y fuimos hacia la antesala del salón del trono. Mis padres y mi hermana ya nos estaban esperando, junto con Jasper y nuestros invitados.**_

_**-Bellie- mi hermana se posicionó al lado de Bella, tocándole la tripa -garbancito- canturreó divertida -¿cómo está hoy?-.**_

_**-Bastante tranquilo, no he vomitado nada... todavía- mi mujer rodó los ojos.**_

_**-Eso es que protesta cuándo comes algo que no le gusta- dijo Jasper, sonriendo divertido.**_

_**-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, alteza?- la mujer del presidente brasileño se acercó, junto con mi madre.**_

_**-Mucho mejor... pero si por mi fuera, me iría a la cama ya- confesó un poco sonrojada -estoy agotada-.**_

_**-Nos retiraremos pronto- le aseguré.**_

_**-Aprovechad, que estos meses tenéis excusa- observó mi padre; el Presidente rió, dándole la razón.**_

_**-Imagino que los periodistas estarán encima de ustedes... sobre todo debatiendo si será niño o niña- observó el buen hombre, mirando a mi padre.**_

_**-Constantemente- resopló -y eso que nuestra ley de sucesión no hace distinciones; el primogénito es el heredero, independientemente de su sexo- le explicó.**_

_**-Pero siempre hay algún monárquico empedernido que piensan que es mejor que sea varón- protestó Jasper con un mohín.**_

_**-A nosotros nos da igual, sea lo que sea -aclaré, rodeando la cintura de mi mujer -queremos que nazca sano y bien-.**_

_**-Yo quiero una futura reina; moderna y de su tiempo- confesó mi hermana, sonriendo divertida.**_

_**-No estaría mal- aprobó mi madre -ya son demasiados años con herederos varones-.**_

_**La divertida conversación se vio interrumpida por el himno; mi mujer me tomó de brazo, para entrar en la sala a saludar a los invitados. Nada más cruzamos las puertas, los periodistas pidieron que nos acercáramos.**_

_**-¿Vamos?- le pregunté a Bella; mi esposa asintió con una sonrisa, y nos acercamos a ellos.**_

_**-Muchas felicidades, altezas- nos felicitó Jake, mientras posábamos ante las cámaras.**_

_**-Gracias- agradeció mi mujer.**_

_**-Supongo que es un bebé muy deseado- nos interrogó una chica rubia.**_

_**-Muchísimo- contesté -teníamos muchas ganas de ser padres-.**_

_**-Alteza, ¿cómo se encuentra?- le interrogó Leah.**_

_**-Me encuentro bien; obviamente, me canso mucho y tengo molestias de vez en cuándo, cómo cualquier mujer embrazada- explicó mi niña, agarrada fuertemente de mi brazo.**_

_**-Sus familias estarán felices con la noticia- inquirió Seth. Esta vez mis padres también se acercaron.**_

_**-Siempre es una alegría la llegada de un niño- respondió mi padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -y tanto mi familia cómo la familia de la Princesa están felices por la noticia-.**_

_**-Felicidades majestades; su primer nieto- les recordó Jake.**_

_**-Y el primero de muchos, esperemos- replicó mi padre de nuevo.**_

_**-Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos- agradeció mi madre, para después retirarnos los cuatro y ocupar nuestro lugar, saludando a los invitados...**_

…...

Desde ese instante, los debates y apuestas sobre si sería niño o niña acapararon la atención de la prensa rosa durante los meses siguientes; por norma general, no se suele hacer público. Incluso una vez, viendo Sociedad Inglesa, estuvimos a punto de llamar para opinar y proponer un nombre, tanto de niño cómo de niña.

Viendo que Bella estaba tranquila, y que Emmet había traído el café, salí un momento hacia la salita; justo en ese instante, entraron Rose y mi hermana por la puerta.

-¿Cómo va todo?- me preguntó Rosalie, después de saludar a ambas.

-Lento, pero bien- les expliqué -le está costando mucho- mi hermana me cogió del brazo, animándome.

-Todo irá bien, Edward- me tranquilizó Alice -no creo que haya un embarazo más vigilado que éste en todo Londres-.

-Cierto- apoyó Rose las palabras de mi hermana -¿podemos quedarnos un rato con ella?-.

-Claro, así aprovecho para tomar un café y comer algo- les agradecí; entraron en la habitación, y enseguida empecé a oír risas... ya estaban cotilleando, seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El dolor de una contracción hizo que la espalda se me arqueara... ¿y yo me quejaba por los dolores menstruales?; a partir de ahora, eso serían cosquillas para mi.

-Tranquila hija, respira- me decía Esme, pasándome un paño por la frente.

-Me duele- gemí, cerrando los ojos y respirando cómo me enseñaron.

-Ya está pasando- Sue me dio un apretón en la mano; eché una ojeada al monitor, y vi cómo bajaba de intensidad.

-Wow, Bellie... eres una campeona- en la puerta estaban Rose y Alice; les hice un gesto con la mano para que entraran.

-Venimos a hacerte compañía- explicó Rose, después de saludar a Esme y Sue.

-Entonces nosotras también vamos a comer algo con Edward- dijo mi suegra; salieron de la habitación, dejándome con las chicas.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Rosalie -Ang me ha llamado, está preocupada-.

-Creo que tenemos para rato- murmuré resignada -esta pequeña cosita no quiere salir-.

-Ainssss- suspiró cómicamente mi cuñada -no puedo creer que prácticamente ya esté aquí-.

-Cierto- concordé con ella; habían sido tantos días... Rose y Alice habían estado a mi lado prácticamente todo el embarazo, bien saliendo a comprar cositas, haciéndome compañía, reuniéndonos todos en nuestra casa para comer...

…...

**-_La comida estaba deliciosa, Bella- suspiró Emmet satisfecho, apoltronándose en nuestro salón. Edward sirvió el café para todos, y después se sentó a mi lado. Ya estaba de cinco meses y medio, y había empezado a usar ropa premamá. _**

_**-Bien- Jasper tomó la palabra -¿cuándo vais a saber qué es?; muero por ganarle ciento cincuenta libras a Emmet- exclamó burlón. Me reí mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado, rodando los ojos.**_

_**-Apostando por causa de nuestro bebé- murmuró cansinamente, apoyando su mano en mi vientre.**_

_**-Vamos Eddie, no te quejes; te recuerdo que tenéis a toda Inglaterra apostando- le explicó Emmet.**_

_**-Además, nosotros también tenemos nuestras apuestas-murmuré maliciosa; Edward me miró alzando una ceja.**_

_**-¿Ah, sí?- interrogó Rosalie, dando vueltas a su café.**_

_**-Sip... pero eso queda para nosotros dos- piqué a mi marido, que al acordarse de su promesa se removió incómodo. Sonreí divertida, pensando en la noche que me esperaba. **_

_**-Hum... esa sonrisita- nos dijo mi cuñada. Edward carraspeó, aligerando el ambiente.**_

_**-Si no dejáis de picarnos... no os decimos qué es- los ojos de nuestros amigos se abrieron como platos.**_

_**-¿Lo sabéis ya?- preguntó Jasper, sorprendido.**_

_**-Y no habéis soltado prenda en toda la comida... traidores- nos acusó Emmet.**_

_**-¿Y bien?- a mi cuñada estaba punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad -estoy harta de comprar ropita unisex- se quejó.**_

_**-Es un niño- anunció Edward, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.**_

_**-¡Si!- Emmet se puso en pie de un salto, sólo le faltó hacer el baile de la victoria -Jazz, creo que me debes algo- replicó con cara de niño bueno.**_

_**-Tendrá suerte el muy... mejor me callo- murmuró mi cuñado, con una mueca de fastidio, levantándose y sacando la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Emmet estaba esperando, con la palma de la mano extendida.**_

_**-De momento te conformas con cincuenta; me dejas sin liquidez ahora mismo- le dijo Jazz, dejando los billetes en la palma de su mano.**_

_**-Un pequeño principito- exclamó Rosalie, contenta -¿ya habéis pensado el nombre?-.**_

_**-Todavía no- le contó mi marido.**_

_**-A mi me gustaría llamarle Edward- sugerí, a ver si por fin mi esposo cedía -un mini Eddie-.**_

_**-Ni hablar- se negó en redondo -me niego a que le fustiguen cómo a mi y le llamen Eddie-.**_

_**-Edward...- intenté poner cara de cordero degollado, pero la risa me delataba.**_

_**-Nop; y no me valen pucheros- replicó satisfecho. **_

_**-Tenéis que ponerle un nombre histórico, vinculado al trono de Gran Bretaña- pensó Rose en voz alta -¿qué tal Arthur?- sugirió.**_

_**-Sí... y yo el mago Merlín- protestó su novio -ni se os ocurra- nos advirtió, con una mirada inquisidora.**_

_**-¿William?- propuso Jasper.**_

_**-No me gusta- hice un mohín.**_

_**-¿Henry?- dijo la pequeña duende.**_

_**-No, que después se casa seis veces...- se burló Rosalie. Edward y yo seguíamos atónitos el debate que se había formado, hasta que a mi esposo se le acabó la paciencia.**_

_**-A ver señores- viendo que no le hacían ni caso, elevó el tono de voz -¡señores!- los ojos de nuestros amigos se giraron hacia él.**_

_**-Gracias; vamos a ver... ¿de quién es el niño?- interrogó cual maestro de escuela.**_

_**-¿Tuyo?- murmuró sarcástica mi cuñada.**_

_**-¿Y de Bella?- Emmet se cruzó de brazos.**_

_**-Pues eso mismo; el niño es nuestro y nosotros lo decidiremos-.**_

_**-Per...- la pequeña duende iba a protestar, pero Edward le interrumpió.**_

_**-Pero nada- apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, reprimiendo las carcajadas ante el mosqueo de los chicos. **__**Por suerte, la conversación tomó otros derroteros... pero yo esperaba impaciente a la noche, para cobrarme mi apuesta...**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**-Bella... por favor, no puedes hacerme ésto- se quejó mi marido desde el cuarto de baño; ahogué una risa, apagando la mayoría de las luces y creando un ambiente íntimo. Me posicioné en la cama, cómodamente apoyada en las almohadas.**_

_**-Me lo prometiste- le respondí, intentando poner voz lastimosa -venga, no es para tanto... sal ya-. **__**Oí resoplar a Edward mientras salía del baño; se plantó delante mío, con una camisa blanca... y la faldita escocesa.**_

_**Mi primera impresión fue soltar una carcajada al verle allí, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.**_

_**-No tiene gracia- se quejó -¿no podemos hacer apuestas normales?.**_

_**-Tú estabas muy convencido de que llevaba a una princesita aquí dentro- señalé mi vientre con una sonrisa inocente -además, también es un antojo que tenía desde hace tiempo- murmuré, pasando los ojos por sus desnudas piernas y mordiéndome el labio inferior... tenía las hormonas demasiado revueltas, definitivamente. **_

_**-Un helado a las cuatro de la mañana es un antojo normal- me explicó, con los brazos en jarras -no que tu esposo te haga un streptease- mi cara cambió a una mueca de pena. **_

_**-Por favor- le rogué; suspiró resignado -hazlo por tu princesa- le chantajeé. Pareció meditarlo unos instantes, hasta que por fin habló.**_

_**-La primera y la última vez- moví la cabeza, contenta y feliz; sólo me faltó dar palmaditas. **__**Encendí el equipo de música con el mando a distancia... y el espectáculo comenzó.**_

_**Las manos de Edward empezaron a pasearse por su pecho, a través de la fina camisa que llevaba, se podían entrever esos cuadraditos que tenía por músculos; sus caderas hacía un gracioso pero a la vez sexy movimiento, haciendo que la faldita se meneara de un lado a otro... en uno de esos movimientos, en el que la falda se levantó un poco, pude averiguar que no llevaba nada debajo. **__**Con movimientos lentos, sus manos se dirigieron a los puños de su camisa, desabrochando los botones, después pasó a los botones frontales... la camisa iba dejando, poco a poco, al descubierto su torso cincelado... tan fuerte, tan amplio...**_

_**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- murmuró malicioso, lanzándome la camisa. Mi mirada recorría cada parte de su ya expuesta piel; mis dedos picaban ansiosas por recorrer su pecho una y otra vez.**_

_**Se dio la vuelta con un sugerente movimiento, y mi vista se recreó en su espalda, en sus marcados omóplatos... mis ojos se posaron en sus caderas, en las que reposaba la cinturilla de la falda; no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa traviesa mientras veía cómo su perfecto y redondeado trasero se movía al son de la música.**_

_**Sin poder evitarlo, me levanté, yendo a su encuentro; necesitaba pasar mis manos por esa vasta superficie de piel, suave cómo la seda. Al sentir mi tacto, lentamente se dio la vuelta, y sin dejar su sensual baile, atrapó mis labios en un apasionado beso; sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, y que algo explotaba en mi interior... le necesitaba dentro de mi ya...**_

_**Cuándo llevé mis manos a los botones laterales de la falda, Edward las atrapó, apartándolas con un pequeño gesto.**_

_**-Siempre cumplo mis promesas- murmuró con voz ronca sobre mis labios. Me empujó suavemente, para que me sentara en la cama y poder seguir disfrutando.**_

_**Sus manos bajaron lentamente, desde su cuello hasta su caderas, pasando por esa uve de su bajo vientre que asomaba y que tan loca me volvía. Estaba tan ensimismada, recréandome en esa parte de su anatomía, que no me di cuenta que sus manos ya habían desabrochado los botones y las tiras que unían la dichosa prenda. Se alejó unos centímetros de mi, haciendo un amago de tirarla al suelo... pero no lo hizo. **_

_**Con un sensual movimiento, se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mis ojos la perfección de su espalda... de nuevo hizo amago de quitarse la faldita, pero no lo hizo... aunque esta vez, la volvió lentamente a recolocar en su sitio, dejando asomar parte de su redondeado trasero.**_

_**Finalmente se giró; mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta, viendo cómo los músculos de su vientre se contraían de una manera tortuosa y condenadamente sensual, a causa del baile... en un gesto involuntario, pasé la lengua por mis labios, haciéndole entender que necesitaba sus caricias urgentemente, ya, en ese mismo instante... **__**Meneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, sus dedos soltaron la última prenda que le quedaba, quedando expuesto ante mi... con mi pequeño Eddie listo para atacar...**_

_**Sonriendo con malicia, mi marido me hizo tumbarme en la cama, para poder tumbarse él después; con mucho cuidado, sin dañar mi vientre, buscó mis labios de manera desesperada, y yo se los concedí, atacándolos sin piedad; sus manos se fueron a la parte de arriba de mi pijama, agarrando los extremos...**_

_**-¿Y bien?- preguntó sobre mi boca, haciendo que mis labios cosquillaran por su cálido aliento -¿he cumplido con sus expectativas, señora Cullen?-. **_

_**-Siempre las cumples- murmuré, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello -ahora es mi turno- susurré en su oreja.**_

_**Juntó su frente con la mía, sonriendo torcidamente y dejándonos perder en un mar de besos, caricias y pasión... toda la noche.**_

…...

-¿En qué piensas?- salí de mis excitantes recuerdos, volviendo la vista hacia Rose.

-En nada- meneé la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado -si ellas supieran- murmuré maliciosa para mis adentros.

-Estás sonrojada- observó la pequeña duende, arqueando una ceja.

-Lo que estoy es agotada- exclamé frustrada -el día que deis a luz, ya me lo contaréis- les advertí. Mi cuñada iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento entró el doctor Kulman, acompañado de un hombre y tres mujeres.

-Alteza, señorita- saludó a mis acompañantes -si nos permiten un minuto-. Me guiñaron un ojo, saliendo por la puerta.

Después de eso, me revisaron de arriba abajo; gemí de dolor cuándo me hicieron el tacto... el doctor Kulman se apartó con dos de sus residentes, evaluando la situación. En ese momento, entró Edward, acercándose directamente a mi lado y dejando un pequeño beso en mi frente. Las enfermeras alzaron las comisuras de sus labios, no era muy normal vernos así. Por fin, al cabo de unos minutos, el facultativo nos puso al corriente de la situación.

-Todo sigue su curso, altezas; ha conseguido dilatar un centímetro más... pero no es suficiente todavía- nos relató el doctor Kulman. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándome paciencia a mi misma. Mi marido entrelazó nuestros dedos, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-Volveremos en una hora- se despidieron de nosotros, dejándonos a solas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**PVO EDWARD**

-Tranquila mi vida- sin soltar la mano de Bella, tomé asiento de nuevo a su lado.

-No nos queda otra- me encogí de hombros -¿tu padre ya ha llegado?- me preguntó.

-Todavía no- le aclaré- pero el tuyo y la abuela si; están en la salita-.

-Creo que mi padre va a terminar por mudarse aquí- me confesó mi mujer, ahogando una carcajada -menuda temporada de avión que llevan, adem... - su cara se contrajo de nuevo... otra contracción; y esta vez, mucho más larga que las anteriores. No me gustaba verla así, y no poder nada más que reconfortarla y animarla; la ayudé a incorporarse cuándo ella lo intentó, ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Me duele mucho- dijo, cerrando un momento los ojos e intentando respirar compasadamente.

-Vamos cariño, que enseguida pasará- poco a poco, su respiración se fue relajando, y la contracción cesó.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- la animé, besando su mano con cuidado.

-Dice la abuela que es el dolor más bonito del mundo- sonrió cansada- y tiene razón-.

La abuela... no había duda que si mi hijo heredaba el sarcasmo de la abuela Swan, íbamos a divertirnos mucho... o a desesperarnos mucho...

…...

_**Miraba embobado y con una sonrisa el redondeado vientre de mi mujer; apenas faltaban dos meses para verle la carita a nuestro pequeño. Bella dormitaba en nuestra cama, respirando pausadamente. Había sido un verano largo y caluroso, cosa que no había sentado muy bien a mi esposa, ya que se hinchaba mucho y se cansaba más, si eso era posible. Desde que pasó el primer trimestre del embarazo, la tripa de Bella crecía a pasos agigantados, y eso que vez en cuándo, había días que tenía el estómago tan revuelto que apenas podía comer nada sólido. Podría hacer una lista de diez folios con las noches que ambos nos pasamos en el servicio, ella vomitando y yo aguantado su pelo y frotándole la espalda. **_

_**Me tumbé a su lado, con cuidado y sin despertarla, posando una de mis manos en su tripa. Sonreí satisfecho al recibir el saludo de mi hijo, que ese día estaba de lo más revoltoso.**_

_**-Hola pequeño- le dije en un murmullo, pasando mi mano por dónde notaba movimiento -mamá está cansada, déjala dormir un rato- pero no debía estar por la labor, ya que Bella se despertó.**_

_**-Hola- me incliné, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.**_

_**-¿No te deja dormir?- interrogué sonriendo; Bella meneó la cabeza, tumbándose boca arriba. **_

_**_No tiene sueño- se encogió de hombros -además, cuándo llevo mucho rato quieta y tumbada de lado, no le debe de gustar- me contó rodando los ojos -porque empieza a moverse y no hay quién lo pare- me explicó -mira- movió mi mano, posándola a un costado; allí el movimiento era más notable -según el doctor Kulman, aquí están los pies-.**_

_**Apoyé mi cabeza en su tripa, con cuidado, oyendo los graciosos ruidos que provenían del vientre de mi mujer. Bella me acarició el pelo, y yo cerré los ojos, ronroneando satisfecho.**_

_**-Te voy a echar de menos en los actos oficiales- musité con los ojos cerrados.**_

_**-Sólo serán los primeros cuatro meses- me recordó -además, la señora Hiddick parece de total confianza- me dijo. La señora Hiddick sería la encargada de cuidar a nuestro hijo cuándo nosotros debiéramos ausentarnos; era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, acostumbrada toda su vida a cuidar niños. **_

_**-Me recuerda mucho a Betty- dije; Bella me miró sonriendo; sabía el cariño que le tenía a Betty; fue mi nana, y la de mi hermana, durante muchos años; falleció cuándo yo estaba en el último año del colegio. Nos cuidó cómo si fuéramos sus hijos, y era alguien a quién todos recordaban en palacio con inmenso cariño. **_

_**-Espero que nuestro niño le de menos quebraderos de cabeza que tú- me picó Bella -no pongas esa cara- me regañó dulcemente al ver mi expresión desaprobadora -tu madre dice que eras muy travieso-.**_

_**-Exagera- me excusé inocentemente -simplemente era un poco inquieto, después me fui haciendo más formal-.**_

_**-Me preocupa mucho su educación- suspiró Bella -técnicamente, no será cómo la de un niño normal- musitó, preocupada. Eso era cierto... mi hijo, al igual que yo, nacía con un destino ya escrito, y su educación estaba marcada por el papel sucesorio que tendría en el futuro. **__**Pero mi mujer y yo teníamos claro una cosa; había que educarle cómo a un niño cómo otro cualquiera, y debía disfrutar de su infancia; se podían conjugar ambas cosas. Iría a un colegio normal, y estaría con compañeros de su edad, haciendo las cosas que hacen los niños. **_

_**-Lo haremos bien, cariño- la animé -nadie nace sabiendo ser padres- le recordé -no podemos afirmar que no cometeremos errores... pero intentaremos ponerles solución-.**_

_**-Eso es cierto- me dio la razón; noté que estaba incómoda, y me levanté de la cama.**_

_**-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?- le propuse -ya no hace tanto calor-.**_

_**-Me vendrá bien- aceptó; salimos a los jardines, seguidos por Casper e Isolda; aunque eran principios de septiembre, todavía estábamos en Windsor, y hasta dentro de una semana no volvíamos a Londres. Mi hermana y Jasper se habían ido de vacaciones románticas, de modo que estábamos con mis padres, Charlie, Sue y la abuela Swan, que justo se acercaban a nosotros. LA familia de Bella llevaba aquí dos semanas, y ya se quedarían hasta que naciese nuestro hijo. **_

_**Casper e Isolda se pusieron a ladrar cómo locos en cuánto vieron a mi suegro... no les caía bien, y el sentimiento era mutuo. **_

_**-Malditas bolas peludas- refunfuñó Charlie, intentando que Isolda soltara su pantalón. **_

_**-Papá- le regañó Bella -no la llames así, pobrecita-.**_

_**-Ya conoces a tu padre, hija mía- suspiró la abuela -siempre tan amigable... desde que sabe qué se va a convertir en abuelo, está más insoportable- mi padre ahogó la carcajada, para poder preguntarle.**_

_**-¿Es cierto eso, consuegro?; pero si eres muy joven- le animó -¿te imaginás cómo será cuándo nos llevemos al pequeño de pesca?- a mi padre se le iluminaron los ojos con la idea.**_

_**-Ya que con Edward fue misión imposible... ahora se resarcirá con el nieto- le explicó mi madre a Sue, sonriendo divertida. **_

_**-Ya están mareando al niño, y todavía no ha nacido... pobrecito mío- suspiró cómicamente la abuela -he hecho tres pares más de patucos- nos contó, volviéndose a nosotros.**_

_**-¿Dónde vamos a meter tanta ropa?- inquirió mi mujer -entre los regalos, lo que nosotros hemos comprado, lo que tú le has hecho...- le explicó a la abuela.**_

_**-Lo que le han comprado Ang, Rose y Alice...- seguí enumerando; la habitación de nuestro pequeño, en Londres, estaba ya perfectamente preparada y esperando al nuevo miembro de la familia... y ya no entrabna más cosas en los armarios y en los cajones.**_

_**-Bueno, es un seguro- miramos a la abuela sin entender -cuándo se vea públicamente al niño, no es bueno que repita modelito- Sue y mi madre rieron divertidas, al igual que mi padre. **_

_**-Ahora te pareces al señor Zimman, abuela- le reprochó mi esposa, sonriendo divertida. **_

_**-Mamá, no agobies a los chicos- le reprendió Charlie, rodando los ojos.**_

_**-Calla mendrugo- le amenazó con el bastón en alto -¿y qué me dices del disfraz de sheriff que le has comprado expresamente?- mi padre no podía aguantar la risa, ni el resto tampoco -ni se os ocurra ponerle eso- nos dijo por lo bajini. **_

_**Seguimos el divertido paseo, animados por la conversación entre madre e hijo...**_

…...

Desde que regresamos de Windsor, se podía decir que la cuenta atrás había comenzado; toda la familia estábamos pegados a Bella, saltando a la mínima. Mi mujer rodaba los ojos, llamándonos alarmistas, explicándonos una y otra vez que cuándo se pusiera de parto, realmente nos enteraríamos... y así fue esta misma mañana, cuándo se empezó a encontrar incómoda.

Llevábamos casi diez horas en el hospital, y todo iba muy lento... demasiado; empezaba a preocuparme, y justo cuándo iba a avisar al doctor Kulman, para consultarle una cosa, el monitor del ritmo cardíaco del bebé se alteró.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¡Edward!- sollozó Bella, agarrándose el vientre.

-No pasa nada, tranquila- salí deprisa de la habitación, cruzando la sala dónde estaban todos y dirigiéndome a Emmet.

-Avisa a una enfermera- mi amigo salió apresuradamente, y al volver a la habitación, Sue, mi madre y la abuela rodeaban la cama. Me cedieron el paso, y me acerqué a mi mujer, que ya se retorcía, literalmente, de dolor. Por suerte, en menos de un minuto el ginecólogo ya estaba allí. Pidió a todos que salieran, incluido yo.

-Tranquilo hijo- Charlie me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras esperábamos en la salita; iba de un lado a otro, pasándome las manos por el pelo y resoplando histérico.

-Alteza- la voz del doctor Kulman hizo que mi corazón se alterara.

-¿Algo va mal?- inquirí, preocupado y angustiado.

-La Princesa no está llevando bien el trabajo de parto- me explicó -y eso está causando sufrimiento fetal- tomé aire, intentando calmarme.

-¿Qué sugieren?- inquirió Sue.

-Las contracciones son muy seguidas... pero no ha dilatado lo suficiente- nos explicó el problema -de modo que lo mejor es hacer una cesárea- me dijo, esperando mi aprobación -la Princesa está de acuerdo-.

-Está bien- nos hubiera gustado que fuera un parto natural, pero mi mujer ya no podía más, y no quería que sufriera y que sus vidas corrieran peligro. Entré un momento, para despedirme de mi mujer; al ser una cesárea, no me dejaban entrar al quirófano. Besé suavemente sus labios.

-Todo irá bien cariño- mi esposa esbozó una triste sonrisa, mezclada con lágrimas y angustia.

-Alteza, tenemos que irnos- me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viendo cómo se llevaban la cama y a mi mujer.

Durante casi una hora, fui el hombre más nervioso de la faz de la tierra; mi padre había llegado, directo desde el aeropuerto, y también Jasper. Todos intentaban animarme, diciendo que ya pronto acabaría. Charlie fue un par de veces al control de enfermería, pero no tenían noticias.

-Tranquilo Edward- Jasper se acercó a mi, parándose al lado de la ventana.

-Si les pasa algo a alguno de los dos..- musité, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de seguir pronunciando palabra alguna... no podría soportarlo. Mi cuñado iba a responder, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que en ese momento entró el doctor Kulman, seguido de sus ayudantes.

En dos zancadas me planté delante suyo, con la familia rodeándome.

-Enhorabuena alteza- me felicitó con una sonrisa -tres kilos seiscientos gramos, y cincuenta centímetros- me contó -es un niño sanísimo, y con unos buenos pulmones- solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo durante esa hora, ante los gritos de felicidad de nuestras familias.

-¿Y la Princesa?-.

-Su alteza está estupendamente; lo ha hecho muy bien- me explicó. Por fin pude respirar tranquilo, esbozando una sonrisa inmensa.

-Eres padre- mi madre se abrazó a mi, llorando emocionada, lo mismo que Sue y la abuela; mi hermana y Rose también lo hicieron, y pude oír a mi padre, riendo feliz con Charlie y Jasper.

Me entregó el acta de nacimiento y otros papeles que tenía que firmar, para que fueran llevados a palacio y entregados al Secretario de justicia, que se encargaría de todos los trámites.

-¿Cuándo podré verlos?- inquirí, ansioso.

-Los están subiendo ya... mire- abrieron la puerta, y primero entraron la cama de Bella; tenía buen aspecto, aunque se notaba el cansancio acumulado de las horas anteriores, y aún estaba dormida; seguidamente una enfermera se acercó a mi, con un bultito en sus manos.

-Felicidades alteza- me tendió a mi hijo... dios... era tan pequeño; estaba vestido con un pijama azul y blanco, y con un gracioso gorrito a juego. Tenía los ojitos abiertos, y movía lentamente sus manitas. Tenía el color de pelo de Bella, y su misma piel pálida.

-Oh, por dios- murmuré, con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas... era perfecto, y muy guapo; era algo que habíamos creado Bella y yo... era increíble. Dejé un besito en su mejilla, y en un minuto tenía a toda la familia alrededor, y a Rose y Emmet. Mi padre se puso a mi lado, rodeándome los hombros. Charlie, Sue y mi madre miraban al pequeño emocionados; también me agaché a la altura de la abuela, que sonrió satisfecha y feliz al ver a su bisnieto.

-Qué chiquitín es- dijo mi hermana, acariciando una de sus manitas. Después de unos minutos admirando al nuevo miembro de la familia, les dije que iba a llevar al niño con Bella. Decidieron dejarnos un poco de intimidad, y se fueron a palacio a descansar. Entré sin hacer ruido, ya que Bella seguía dormida, pero un pequeño sollozo hizo que abriera los ojos; mi pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido, y lloriqueaba suavemente.

-Hola- la saludé, acercándome a la cama -creo que hay alguien que quiere conocerte- después de posar al niño en sus brazos, quité con mi pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de mi mujer.

-Edward- murmuró, sin despegar la vista de nuestro pequeño; le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, mirándole emocionada. Me senté a su lado, y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Es precioso- susurró emocionada -ha valido la pena todo el dolor-; asentí sonriendo. acercando mi dedo a la manita de mi hijo, que lo agarró firmemente.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Charles Anthony Mansen Cullen- le saludó mi mujer con una sonrisa; habíamos decidido que el pequeño llevara el nombre de su abuelo materno, era una sorpresa para Charlie.

-Te quiero mi niña, y lo has hecho muy bien- mi esposa giró su cabeza, para darme un pequeño beso.

-Yo también te quiero- me devolvió en respuesta; nuestro hijo protestó, y ambos nos reímos divertidos.

-Y a ti también te queremos- le aclaró mi mujer, acariciándole la cabecita, miré a mi familia con una sonrisa... no podía ser más feliz.


	49. Nueva vida en palacio

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Espero que estéis todas bien; se qué esperáis ansiosas el último capi de los príncipes... ainssss... hasta a mi me da pena.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos... a las lectoras silenciosas, mil gracias de verdad.**

**Bueno... queda el epílogo... pero... después de éste, escribiré tres outtakes, que irán justo detrás de éste último... ahí es cuándo cerraré definitivamente el fic.**

**Sin más, vamos a ver cómo les va de papis.**

**Un beso enorme para todas, y en especial a mis niñas del club; os quiero mis requesonas!**

**Disfrutadlo, y nos vemos en el epílogo.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 49: Nueva vida en palacio_

Suspiré cansada, recostándome en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño, y desde que regresamos a casa, una semana después de mi cesárea, llevábamos un desajuste de horas tremendo. Había noches que Charlie no hacía más que llorar y no conseguía dormir, de modo que tanto Edward cómo yo nos turnábamos y pasábamos las noches en vela, acunándole y meciéndole. Otras, gracias a dios, las pasaba medianamente bien.

La salida del hospital fue una auténtica locura; ya que la prensa nos retuvo un buen rato todavía, sacando fotos a nuestro pequeño. Los tres posamos pacientemente, y aunque Edward y yo estábamos agotados, nuestras sonrisas de felicidad estaban instaladas permanentemente en nuestras caras; nuestro hijo se portó muy bien en su primera rueda de prensa, ya que permaneció plácidamente dormido en mis brazos y ni los flashes de las cámaras consiguieron que se despertara.

La familia estaba que no cabía de gozo con el nuevo miembro, sobre todo los abuelos; cuándo desvelamos el nombre, ya que nadie sabía nada, la cara de emoción de mi padre fue digna de recordar... y las quejas de la abuela acerca de la elección, también.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que abriera los ojos y que, de un salto, me levantara corriendo. Después de que Charlie pasara parte de la noche en vela, había decidido por fin dormirse, después de desayunar, por supuesto. Esa noche me tocó a mi, ya que Edward tenía una reunión con su padre y el Primer ministro, en uno de los salones de palacio.

-¿Sí?- murmuré, bajando el tono de voz y echando un vistazo al moisés, dónde mi hijo dormía plácidamente.

-Alteza, perdone la interrupción- se disculpó Preston.

-No pasa nada- le quité importancia, cerrando un poco la puerta nuestro dormitorio; aunque Charlie tenía su propia habitación, de momento dormía con nosotros en un pequeño moisés.

-Zafrina quiere saber si sería posible comentar unos asuntos con usted- me informó. Aunque los primeros cuatro meses apenas tendría actos oficiales y viajes, el resto de mis actividades se mantenían.

-Claro; el pequeño se acaba de dormir; dígale que venga por favor- respondí.

Después de colgar, fui a cambiarme de ropa, y en unos pocos minutos, ya estaba Zafrina en el despacho que compartíamos Edward y yo. Decidí salir a su encuentro, y pedirle que nos reuniéramos en el salón, para poder estar pendiente del niño. La señora Hiddick no empezaría a trabajar hasta dentro de dos meses; Edward y yo lo decidimos así; y aunque Sue, Esme y la abuela no paraban de darme consejos y recomendaciones, queríamos ser nosotros los que nos ocupáramos los primeros meses y aprender a ser padres.

Una vez nos sentamos en el sofá, Zafrina y yo repasamos los documentos que se habían amontonado durante el resto del mes. Estampé mi firma un millar de veces, y casi una hora después, ya habíamos terminado.

-Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, alteza- observó Zafrina, dejando la carpeta encima de la mesa.

-De la cesárea prácticamente estoy recuperada- le conté -y poco a poco nos vamos defendiendo en la tarea-.

-Un hijo siempre es un cambio muy grande, y más el primero- me relató ella -a veces llora y te desesperas, porqué no sabes qué le pasa-.

-Cierto- le di totalmente la razón -aunque ya nos vamos entendiendo los tres; mi marido es un experto en cambiar pañales- ella rió divertida por mi comentario, y seguimos charlando un rato más, hasta media mañana.

Después de la reunión y de la charla con Zafrina, me fijé que el día estaba soleado, de modo que decidí dar un paseo por los jardines. Abrigué bien a mi niño, que no se inmutó mientras le vestía y le metía en el carrito, tapándole bien. Mi padre y Sue habían salido esa mañana, para dar un paseo y hacer las compras de navidad; cómo el pequeño nació a mediados de noviembre, ya decidieron quedarse y pasar de nuevo las navidades aquí. Esme estaba en otra reunión, y Alice y Jasper en Norfolk Park, pasando unos días. Tanto Alice cómo Rose se habían graduado en verano, y Rose ya había empezado a trabajar en un buffete de Londres, en calidad de becaria.

Seguida de Casper e Isolda, que miraban a Charlie con cierta curiosidad siempre que Edward y yo lo teníamos en brazos, me encaminé hacia los jardines, parando cada vez que me cruzaba con alguien del servicio, que observaban al pequeño con una sonrisa.

Aunque hacía sol, el tiempo era un poco frío... pero realmente necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Me pasé una hora paseando a lo largo y ancho del jardín, recorriendo las distintas partes y rincones. Charlie se había despertado a mitad del camino, pero estaba muy tranquilo con su chupete en la boca y moviendo sus manitas cada poco rato.

-Ya es casi la hora de comer- le hablé a mi pequeño, acariciándole la mejilla con mi dedo -¿quieres ir a ver a papá y al abuelo Carlisle?- le propuse -seguro que ya habrán terminado-. Mi pequeño esbozó una sonrisa inconsciente por debajo de su chupete, y sus ojos topacio, del mismo color que los de Edward, miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad, o movía su cabecita cada vez que se producía un ruido un poco fuerte. Tenía el pelo castaño, igual que el mío, y mi nariz, pequeña y respingona... pero la forma de sus rasgos y sus ojos eran iguales que los de Edward... hasta sus rizos rebeldes.

Me adentré en palacio, topándome con Preston de camino al despacho de mi suegro.

-Alteza- me saludó, parándose a mi lado e inclinándose hacia el carro -¿cómo está el pequeño príncipe?- canturreó con una sonrisa, haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa.

-Está estupendamente, después de la siesta matutina- le informé con una sonrisa; el hombre rió divertido por mi comentario, sin despegar la vista de mi niño.

-¿Han terminado ya?- le pregunté.

-El Primer Ministro se ha ido hace media hora, alteza- me contó Preston -su majestad y el príncipe están en el despacho- me despedí de él, dándole las gracias y encaminándome hacia allí. Casper e Isolda se fueron con él, siguiéndole hasta la cocina. Una vez en la puerta, le saqué del carro, quitándole la ropa de abrigo y cogiéndolo en brazos. Se acurrucó en mi pecho, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabecita, cómo siempre hacía, y toqué a la puerta antes de abrirla.

-Hola- saludé con una sonrisa a Carlisle y a Edward, que ya sin corbata y sentados en uno de los sofás, revisaban varios documentos.

-Pero mira quién ha venido a vernos- mi suegro se levantó cómo un resorte, acercándose a mi y cogiendo al niño en brazos. Era increíble ver a Carlisle y Esme con su nieto, se les caía la baba. Mi marido también se acercó, dejando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Has dormido algo?- me interrogó, después de hacerle una carantoña a Charlie y pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

-Muy poco; he tenido una reunión con Zafrina, y después hemos salido a pasear- le conté -por lo menos, se ha portado muy bien- señalé a nuestro hijo con la cabeza.

-Igual que su padre- añadió mi suegro -tampoco nos dejaste dormir mucho los primeros meses, hijo- le explicó a mi marido, riendo divertido.

-Es todo un Cullen- expresó Edward, con una sonrisa orgullosa -y con el carácter de la abuela Swan-.

-En eso tienes razón- suspiré, rodando un poco los ojos -¿cómo ha ido la reunión?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Bien, cómo siempre- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros -por cierto, el presidente de Australia y señora vienen de visita oficial en abril- me contó.

-Pensé que la vista se aplazaba hasta después del verano- le devolví en respuesta, con el ceño fruncido.

-Reajustes de agenda- me aclaró mi suegro, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño y haciéndole monerías. Justo en ese momento, Esme entraba por la puerta.

-Con cuidado- le reprendió a su marido -sujétale bien la cabecita- le recordó, posicionándose a su lado y dedicándole una sonrisa a Charlie.

-No se me ha olvidado, querida- le contestó con falso reproche -todavía recuerdo cuándo cogía a mis hijos en brazos-.

-¿Ves?- me dijo mi marido, poniendo un lamentable puchero de pena -ya ni nos saludan- Esme rió divertida ante el comentario, al igual que yo.

-Hola hijos- rodó levemente los ojos, pero enseguida su vista se posó de nuevo en el niño, quitandóselo a Carlisle de los brazos y acomodándolo en los suyos.

-¿Cómo esta el rey de la casa?- le preguntó a mi hijo, ante el falso enfado de Carlisle.

-Estoy muy bien querida, gracias por preguntar- Edward y yo los mirábamos divertidos.

-Creo que te han destronado en tu propia casa, papá- comentó Edward, con una sonrisa perversa.

-Eso parece- se lamentó cómicamente... pero Charlie frunció el ceño, empezando a llorar suavemente.

-Tiene hambre, ya es su hora- musité, mirando a Edward, que me dio la razón.

-Sí; vamos a darle de comer, y después vendremos para almorzar con vosotros- les explicó a sus padres. Esme y Carlisle se despidieron de nosotros, y Edward cogió al niño en brazos, para irnos a nuestras habitaciones; mientras caminábamos hacia allí, Edward iba hablándole para que calmara, a la vez que hacía círculos en su pequeña espalda y dándole pequeños besos en su cabecita... era muy tierno ver así a padre e hijo.

Nada más llegar, me acomodé en la cama, y mientras Edward se cambiaba de ropa, acomodé al pequeño en mis brazos, preparándome para darle le pecho. Una vez tuvo vía libre, se agarró a él, comiendo con avidez.

-Pues sí que tenías hambre- le dije con una sonrisa y quitándole la manita de la nariz, ya que él mismo se estorbaba. Edward se reunió con nosotros, ya en vaqueros y camiseta, y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, viendo al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que esta noche dormiremos algo?- le pregunté con un suspiro a mi marido.

-Veremos qué decide el rey de la casa- repitió con una risa las palabras de su madre, cogiendo con cuidado una de las manitas de Charlie y pasando el dedo por ella.

-Es tan pequeño- musitó extasiado -todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea- giré la cabeza, observando a mi marido con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues vete haciéndote a ella- le recordé, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos -porque los dos hemos creado a este pequeño milagro-.

Dejó un pequeño beso en mi coronilla, para después apoyar su mejilla en ella.

-Quién nos lo iba a decir, aquel primer día en la universidad...- reí cómplice a su comentario, observando ambos a nuestro hijo.. o cómo decía Edward, nuestro pedacito de cielo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día de Nochebuena llegó sin apenas darnos cuenta, al menos para Edward y para mi. Estábamos todos acomodados en el salón privado, viendo el discurso de navidad, que este año se había grabado una semana antes, debido a la apretada agenda de mi suegro. Con nosotros estaban mi padre, Sue, la abuela, Jasper y Alice, obviamente... y este año se nos habían unido Rosalie y Emmet, ya que el trabajo de Rose no les permitía viajar con tranquilidad a Boston.

Miré de reojo a nuestros amigos; Rose tenía a Charlie en brazos, y Emmet jugueteaba con el pequeño, arrancándole imperceptibles sonrisillas. Hacia pocos días que les habíamos pedido que fueran los padrinos de bautismo de Charlie, celebración que tendría lugar en la capilla de palacio, a mediados de enero.

Ellos eran muy importantes para nosotros, y nunca olvidaríamos cómo nos ayudaron y apoyaron en los primeros tiempos de nuestro noviazgo, cómo guardaron el secreto, junto con la pequeña duende y Jasper, y Ang y Ben... ellos también vendrían al bautizo, ya que aun no conocían a Charlie en persona. Edward y yo soportamos los pucheros de mi cuñada, ya que también quería ser madrina del pequeño... así que para nuestro próximo hijo o hija, ya teníamos padrinos. Rosalie y Emmet aceptaron de inmediato, emocionados con la petición... y dándonos a su vez otra estupenda noticia... en septiembre se casaban en un pequeño pueblo en Gales.

-Bravo- alabó la abuela, una vez que el discurso terminó -qué capacidad de transmitir-.

-Gracias abuela- le agradeció mi suegro, inclinándose cortesmente hacia ella.

-No es por nada Edward- se metió Emmet en la conversación -espero que cuándo te toque a ti, que será dentro de mil años- añadió, ante la mirada atónita y divertida de Carlisle -cambies un poco el guión, que nos lo sabemos de memoria-.

-Grandullón- refunfuñó la abuela, mirando por encima de sus gafas.

-Tranquilo, Emmet- enfatizó mi marido su nombre- te llamaré para que lo escribas personalmente- todos nos echamos a reír, debido al puchero que puso nuestro escolta y amigo.

-Será por mi falta de oratoria- nos contestó, alzando una ceja.

-No me hagas hablar- masculló Rosalie entre dientes, levantándose y pasándole nuestro pequeño a Sue; nuestro hijo era el juguete de la familia, e iba pasando de unos brazos a otros.

-Déjame ver a mi campeón- reclamó mi padre, Sue le dio la vuelta, quedando el niño cara a cara con mi padre, que sonreía orgulloso al ver a su nieto.

-Creo que nos vamos a tener que mudar aquí- exclamó Sue, divertida.

-Por mi encantada- respondí riendo y acurrucándome al lado de Edward.

-Y por mi también, consuegro- añadió Carlisle, divertido -tenemos que enseñarle al pequeño Charlie el arte de la caza y pesca-.

-Ya estamos- Esme rodó los ojos, al igual que Sue y yo misma.

-Déjalos que sean felices ahora- me dijo Edward -cómo a Charlie no le guste cuándo sea mayor, vendrán las lamentaciones- todos reímos ante el comentario.

-Pobre pequeño mío- la abuela sacudió la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación -apenas tiene dos meses y ya lo están mareando- fulminó a mi padre con la mirada.

-Todos los Swan hemos sido cazadores... papá lo fue también- le recordó.

-Tu padre no le daba a un jabalí aunque se lo pusieran a cinco metros- resopló la buena mujer.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Jasper, conteniendo la carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó al segundo mi padre, cogiendo al niño en brazos.

-Ten cuidado... no es un paquete del supermercado- le regañó la abuela. Mi padre rodó los ojos, suspirando con paciencia.

-Ya lo sé mamá; te recuerdo que he cogido a mi hija en brazos muchas veces y...- la abuela le interrumpió.

-Pues no lo parece... alcornoque- la risotada se escapó de la garganta de mi suegro, que luchaba por mantener la compostura, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, ya que aun faltaba un poco para que la cena estuviera preparada. De repente, sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi oreja, y una cálida voz susurrándome al oído.

-Ya que tenemos niñeras y niñeros por un largo rato... ¿quieres perderte unos minutos conmigo?- me giré y estudié la sonrisa pícara de mi marido. Asentí levemente con la cabeza, y ambos nos disculpamos.

-Enseguida regresamos- dijo Edward, tomándome de la mano y saliendo a la galería principal de palacio.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- indagué curiosa. Al llegar a la sala de música, cerró la puerta tras nosotros, acercándose a mi y rodeando mi cintura.

-Sólo quería darle un beso de verdad a mi mujer- murmuró contra mis labios -y poder estar unos segundos a solas tú y yo-.

-Me gusta la idea- acorté la distancia que nos separaban enredando mis dedos en su pelo y acercando su cabeza a la mía.

Sus labios recibieron gustosos los míos, besándolos con ternura y cariño. Jamás me cansaría de sentir ese escalofrío que se adueñaba de mi cuerpo cada vez que nuestras bocas se fundían en una sola; era exactamente igual a cómo me sentí cuándo me besó por primera vez... a sólo unos metros de aquí, bajo el atardecer de Londres, con el jardín de palacio cómo mudo testigo de nuestro recién estrenado noviazgo.

Cunado tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, Edward juntó su frente con la mía, mirándome embobado. Sus ojos color topacio reflejaban ese amor que siempre me ofrecía, y que yo tomaba gustosa.

-Ha sido un año increíble- me susurró, con la voz un poco quebrada por la emoción -me has dado el mejor regalo que podría recibir- sonreí a la mención de nuestro hijo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le pregunté; al ver su mirada expectante, proseguí hablando -tu me diste el mejor regalo hace unos cuantos años... enseñándome que a veces... los cuentos de hadas existen; y no me refiero al hecho de que seas un príncipe de verdad-.

-¿Ah, no?- me preguntó con una sonrisa, estrechándome aún más, si era posible, entre sus brazos.

-Me has dado lo más valioso para cualquier persona... apoyo, cariño... amor; nos hemos casado, hemos sido padres...- me interrumpió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Esa tarea todavía no la hemos terminado- replicó inocentemente; reí divertida, acariciando su mejilla.

-Pues todo eso... nuestra familia, nuestros amigos siempre apoyándonos, los obstáculos y preocupaciones que vendrán en el futuro, nuestros padres apoyándonos... nuestras charlas y discusiones, nuestra complicidad... nuestro amor... ese es mi verdadero cuento de hadas- musité, sonriendo emocionada.

-Y yo haré que se cumpla todos los días; lo prometí hace un año y medio, en la catedral de St. Paul, y lo seguiré haciendo... mi niña-.

Mi niña... todavía suspiraba cómo una tonta cuándo me llamaba así.

-Y yo también lo seguiré haciendo- le respondí -escribiremos cada día una página más de nuestro cuento de hadas... siempre que sigas llamándome mi niña, aunque llegue un día en que esté llena de arrugas y con el pelo lleno de canas- le aclaré con una sonrisa. Rió divertido por mi comentario, juntado de nuevo nuestras fuentes.

-Te lo prometo... mi niña- susurró contra mis labios, para volver a acariciarlos con los suyos.

De nuevo nos envolvió esa burbuja que parecía aislarnos del mundo... un mundo en el que no cabía nadie más... un mundo en el que no éramos los Príncipes de Gales... un mundo en el que simplemente éramos dos personas que se amaban de manera incondicional... y lo harían por siempre.

...

...

...

**FIN**


	50. Epílogo

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Espero que hayáis pasado un estupendo fin de semana, y que ya estéis preparando la llegada de las navidades. **

**Gracias por los favoritos alertas, reviews... sois unos soles.**

**Bueno... pues aquí está el epílogo; en un principio pensé en hacerlo de otra manera, desde el punto de vista de Charlie, el hijo de Edward y Bella, siendo ya adulto y rey. Pero para eso, Carlisle y Edward ya no estarían... y no quería que fuera tan triste, de modo que se me ocurrió ésto que vais a leer a continuación.**

**Todavía no me despido de vosotras; todos los agradecimientos vendrán al final del tercer outtake; ahí cerraré la historia.**

**Un besazo enorme para todas, y en especial pa mis requesonas: muacks!**

**Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 50: Epílogo_

**EDWARD PVO**

**-**Este es el último, alteza- Demetri me tendió el último informe; no sabía cuántas veces había estampado mi firma aquella tarde, creo que podría entrar perfectamente en el libro Guinness de los récords. Justo cuándo le pasaba el informe a Demetri, el teléfono de mi despacho sonó; nuestro secretario lo cogió, hablando unos instantes para después colgar.

-Alteza; la princesa pregunta si nos queda mucho- sonreí a la mención de mi esposa -le he dicho que por hoy habíamos terminado- me siguió relatando. Miré el reloj que me regalaron los padres y la abuela de Bella por nuestro compromiso; aunque ya habían pasado casi veinte años, nunca se había separado de mi muñeca desde entonces.

-Terminaré de echar una ojeada a ésto- levanté la carpeta -y ya habré terminado por hoy; puedes retirarte Demetri, son casi las ocho de la tarde- mi secretario me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, recogiendo sus efectos personales y despidiéndose de mi hasta el día siguiente.

-Oh, alteza- se volvió hacia mi desde el marco de la puerta -recuerde que mañana, después del acto en la universidad de Cambridge, tienen una reunión con Maguie y Zafrina- era increíble cómo veinte años después, la mayoría de los empleados seguían trabajando en palacio; Maguie, Zafrina, Sam, Emily... menos Preston, que se jubiló hace unos años, y que ahora disfrutaba de su retiro en su hogar natal.

-Gracias por recordámelo- le agradecí con una sonrisa -buenas noches-.

-Hasta mañana, alteza- me quedé en mi despacho una rato más, intentando ponerme al día y adelantar trabajo para el fin de semana, hasta que mi móvil interrumpió la tarea.

-Dime Alice- la siempre cantarina voz de mi hermana llegó a mi tímpanos, casi perforándolos.

-¡Hermanito!- saludó alborozada -¿cómo estáis?-.

-Muy bien Alice, agotados- le confesé, apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla -mañana tenemos un compromiso en la universidad de Cambridge, y el lunes Bella y yo cogemos un avión hacia Quatar- le conté.

-Cierto; espero me traigas algo de por allí- dejó caer, de seguro sonriendo maliciosa.

-Todavía estoy esperando mi regalo de tu último viaje oficial- le respondí, mordaz.

-Vale vale- se dio por vencida -¿cómo está Bella?-.

-Bien, aunque agotada- le conté -esta semana ha sido muy ajetreada-.

-¿Y mis sobrinos?-.

-Estudiando- me encogí de hombros -al menos, eso nos dicen a su madre y a mi- rodé los ojos, pero esbozando una sonrisa, acordándome de mis hijos.

-Ya sabes, la adolescencia es un periodo difícil- rió mientras me decía.

-Gracias por tu advertencia, ya me he dado cuenta- rezongué- ¿Jasper está bien?, ¿y Elizabeth y Mary?- mi hermana y Jasper se casaron tres años después de nosotros, y eran padres de dos niñas de catorce y doce años. Desde entonces vivían en Norfolk Park, Jasper dedicado a su profesión de arquitecto y cumpliendo ambos con su trabajo dentro de la Familia real.

-Todos bien; Jasper tiene mucho trabajo; y las niñas estudiando- le relató -hablando de las niñas, Mary me reclama con el libro de historia en la mano- Edward rió, imaginando a mi pequeña sobrina resoplando, con el libro entre las manos y esperando a que su madre la ayudara.

-Está bien Alice- le dije -dale recuerdos a Jasper y un beso a las niñas-.

-Y tú a Bella y a los chicos- me devolvió -por cierto, ¿sabes algo de papá y mamá?-.

-El viaje va bien, ayer hablé con ellos- le expliqué -si todo va bien, regresarán el próximo jueves- mis padres estaban de visita oficial en México y otros países centroamericanos; y aunque pasaban los años, seguían tan activos cómo en sus años de juventud.

-Está bien- se dio por satisfecha mi hermana -el próximo fin de semana iremos a comer allí- me recordó. Después de unos minutos despidiéndonos, se cortó la comunicación; no me había dado cuenta de que mi esposa estaba en la puerta, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hola- se acercó a mi posición -no quería interrumpirte- me levanté para quedar a su altura, y automáticamente, ella envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos, abrazándome con fuerza y enterrando su carita en mi cuello, costumbre que a pesar de los años, nunca cambiaba.

-Hola mi niña- le susurré de vuelta, dejando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Mi mujer no dijo nada, simplemente acercó su boca a la mía, dejando un pequeño beso. Iba a apartarse después de aquel pequeño contacto, pero no la dejé, y rápidamente nuestras bocas se unieron en una sola, sentí cómo Bella se estremecía, a la vez que un gemido suyo murió en mi garganta. No sé los minutos que permanecimos así, hasta que lentamente fui deshaciendo el beso, pero sin dejar de acariciar en ningún momento su boca con suaves y pequeños toques.

-Me vas a ahogar- rió divertida entre mis besos.

-Has estado fuera todo el día, y te he echado de menos- le expliqué con un gracioso mohín.

Ella rió suavemente, juntando su frente con la mía. -yo también- dijo en un suspiro -el acto en el Instituto de Lengua y Literatura se me ha hecho eterno-.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- le interrogué, agarrando su pequeña cintura con las manos. Después de haber pasado dos embarazos, apenas se notaba el paso de ellos por su cuerpo. Seguía estando muy delgada, y aunque alrededor de sus ojos se empezaban a formar unas pequeñas arrugitas, seguía siendo la misma Bella que conocí en la universidad.

-Te lo cuento por el camino- me ofreció – la señora Hiddick y Mariane ya han preparado la cena- me informó.

La señora Hiddick y Mariane eran las dos personas que se encargaban de nuestros hijos cuándo nosotros no estábamos, y las que estaban con ellos hasta que nosotros regresábamos. La señora Hiddick llevaba dieciocho años con nosotros, desde que nació Charlie, y Mariane se unió tres años después.

Agarrados por la cintura, nos dirigimos hacia nuestro comedor. Allí nos esperaban Mariane y la señora Hiddick, que después de ponernos al día con lo que habían hecho nuestros hijos, se despidieron hasta mañana. Nada más salir ella por la puerta, Bella se dirigió a la cocina, echando un último vistazo a lo que había en el horno. Dejé la chaqueta en el sofá me adentré allí, acercándome a ella y rodeándole con mis brazos.

-¿Qué tenemos de cena?- interrogué, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Ensalada y pescado- me informó; aunque Mariane cocinaba muy bien, prefería mil veces la comida que hacía Bella; cuándo nuestras obligaciones nos lo permitían, no permitíamos que el servicio anduviera por allí. Nos gustaba ocuparnos de nuestra casa y de nuestros hijos.

-¿El sábado cocinarás tú?- le pregunté con una sonrisa inocente -podrías hacer ese pollo relleno que tanto me gusta-.

-Me lo pensaré- respondió, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a mi- pero tendrás que convencerme- la visión de sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras decía esas palabras, unido a su típico e involuntario gesto de mordiese el labio inferior, era superior a mis fuerzas.

-Creo que podré convencerte... dentro de un rato- le susurré con voz baja y ronca; justo cuándo nuestras bocas iban a juntarse de nuevo, una voz muy parecida a la mía nos hizo separarnos de repente.

-El tío Jasper y el tío Emmet, tiene razón, parece que estáis pegados con pegamento- ahogué una carcajada, mientras Bella observaba con una ceja arqueada a nuestro hijo, que se acercaba a nosotros riéndose sin disimulo.

-Hola papá, mamá- levantó en brazos a Bella, dándole un gran abrazo. Charlie era casi tan alto cómo yo, de modo que Bella parecía perderse en sus brazos. Su facciones eran iguales a las mías, al igual que los ojos... hasta el rebelde pelo ensortijado.

-Hola hijo- saludé, palmeándole el hombro una vez que liberó a su madre, no sin antes de que ésta le diera un beso en la mejilla -¿qué tal el colegio?-.

-Cómo siempre- se encogió de hombros -tengo ganas de acabar- refunfuñó, cogiendo una galleta del armario.

-Dentro de tres meses te graduas- le recordó mi mujer.

-Y después del verano, a la academia militar- exclamó contento; miré a Bella, que contuvo una mueca de preocupación. Cómo futuro Príncipe de Gales y heredero, debía iniciar la formación militar en una academia, al igual que yo hice. Charlie estaba mas que entusiasmado con la idea, y si no fuera en un futuro, el próximo Príncipe de Gales, estábamos seguros de que a eso dedicaría su vida. Bella lo llevaba un poco mal, cómo era lógico; cómo le había ocurrido a mi madre, no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Tranquila- la reconforté en un susurro, cuándo Charlie salió hacia el comedor- ella dio un largo suspiro, pero apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Papá!- dos vocecitas a coro hicieron que me diera la vuelta; mis hijas Renne y Catherine corrieron hacia mi, todavía con el uniforme del colegio. Las abracé a cada una con un brazo, mientras la saludaba.

-¿Cómo están mis pequeñas?- ellas me miraron con el ceño fruncido y una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Tus pequeñas tienen ya quince años, papá... casi dieciseís- me aclaró Renne, ante la divertida mirada de Bella.

-Ya sabéis que vuestro padre todavía no se hace a la idea- se acercó a ellas, besando a ambas y saludándolas.

Dado que el embarazo de Charlie no fue para nada tranquilo, esperamos un tiempo para darle un hermanito o hermanita a Charlie. El resultado de aquello fueron dos gemelas idénticas a su madre. Renne tenía el mismo cabello castaño que Bella y Charlie, y era muy tímida, herencia de mi mujer. La llamamos así en honor a la madre de Bella. Catherine era un poco más rubia. Sus facciones eran exactas, iguales a las de su madre, y era mucho más extrovertida que su hermana... y las dos con los ojos color chocolate.

El día que el doctor Kulman nos anunció que eran dos, y además, dos niñas, no podía estar más feliz; tendría a dos pequeñas princesitas, que encima, resultaron ser dos mini Bellas.

-A la mesa- ordenó mi esposa, portando el bol con la ensalada. Una vez sentados, la divertida conversación entre nuestros hijos ocupó la mayor parte de la cena.

-El sábado vamos al cumpleaños de Chelsea- nos recordó Renne.

-Nos acordamos- le devolvió por respuesta mi mujer -recordad que Quil y Embry os acompañarán- las advirtió. Ellas rodaron los ojos, suspirando con paciencia.

-Tengo unas ganas terribles de que llegue el verano, y marcharnos a Forks- protestó Catherine -allí tenemos más libertad-.

-Ya sabéis que no podéis salir sin seguridad- les advirtió Bella.

-Inconvenientes de nacer príncipes de Gran Bretaña- protestó Catherine.

-Y con tratamiento de alteza real- apostillo Charlie entre risas -yo también voy a la fiesta; Nathan me ha invitado- miró a Renne con una sonrisa malévola.

Nathan era el hermano de Chelsea; era el mejor amigo de mi hijo... y el chico por el que suspiraba mi pequeña. Tenía diecisiete años, y era alto y fuerte, con el pelo moreno, los ojos azules y los mismos gestos que Emmet... su padre.

Natahn y Chelsea eran los hijos de Rosalie y Emmet; Chelsea y mis hijas eran muy amigas, al igual que su hermano y Charlie. Mentalmente rodé los ojos... mis princesitas eran muy pequeñas para andar con líos de chicos; aunque Emmet y Rose eran nuestros mejores amigos, y obviamente quería mucho a Nathan, no en vano Bella y yo éramos sus padrinos, no me gustaba ese tonteo que ambos se traían. Iba a replicar, hasta que mi mujer me interrumpió.

-Edward- me advirtió Bella, señalando a Renne con la cabeza; fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada, ante las risas de Catherine, que aligeró el ambiente cambiando de tema. Después de cenar, Bella carraspeó, llamando la atención de nuestros hijos.

-¿A quién le toca recoger y poner el lavavajillas?- nuestro hijo se levantó, de repente, con demasiada prisa.

-Tengo que terminar un trabajo- se excusó, pero la voz de su hermana interrumpió su camino.

-Esta semana le tocaba a Charlie- miró a su hermano con una sonrisa inocente y cándida.

-Pero mamá...- se quejó.

-Charlie, las reglas son las reglas, y te toca recoger- le habló seria mi mujer, arqueando una ceja. Me reí mientras mi hijo iba y venía de la cocina; por suerte, Catherine se apiadó de su hermano, y se levantó para ayudarle. Renne se acomodó en el salón, encendiendo la tele, y Bella y yo nos quedamos en la mesa, tomando el café.

-Nathan por aquí, Nathan por allá- siseé entre dientes... pero Bella me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Edward, tienen casi dieciséis años- me recordó -es normal que les gusten los chicos-.

-Ya lo sé- suspiré -pero es que parece que fue ayer cuándo nacieron- medité en voz alta, recordando aquellos años -además, cómo dice tu padre, lo que me faltaba... tener a Emmet de consuegro- rodé los ojos. Mi mujer rió divertida, levantándose y rodeando mis hombros.

-Siempre serán tus niñas- me explicó -pero están creciendo Edward; Charlie, Catherine y Renne se hacen mayores- suspiró ella también, con melancolía.

-Ya lo sé- le di la razón -pero no puedo evitarlo; ahora comprendo a tu padre cuándo empezamos a salir-.

-Y eso que tú tenías aliados- me explicó -Sue, la abuela...- la cara de mi mujer esbozó una sonrisa de tristeza, al recordar a la abuela Swan, que falleció cuándo las niñas tenían cuatro años. Iba a responderle, pero unos gritos en el salón hicieron que nuestra vista volara a la puerta.

-Esta noche dan una peli buenísima, y quiero verla- protestaba Charlie.

-No te lo crees ni tú- le contestó Renne en voz alta -queremos ver el concierto, vete a tu cuarto y las ves allí-.

-Mi tele está estropeada, iros vosotras- le contestó su hermano -además, para ver a cinco tíos cantando cusiladas...- los gritos y protestas de sus hermanas resonaron por medio palacio.

-Santo dios, dame paciencia- murmuré, mirando a mi mujer.

-Vamos, antes de que hagan volar el mando y aterrice en la pantalla- reprimí una risa ante el comentario de mi mujer, encaminándonos ambos hacia el salón, para poder poner un poco de paz en esta familia de locos.


	51. Outtake 1: Veraneo real en Forks

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices navidades y que estéis disfrutando de estos días con los vuestros.**

**Mil gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rr... sois unos soles; y ya sé que os da mucha pena que la historia termine... pero alguna vez tenía que ser. **

**Bueno... primer outtake de nuestros príncipes; espero que os guste. Veremos cómo se las gasta el pequeño principito con sus papis.**

**Gabi: cielo, he leido tu privi, pero no he podido contestarte; tienes los mensajes privados desactivados. **

**Requesonas de mi alma: os quiero, ¿lo sabéis, no?.**

**Espero poder actualizar también Cowboy de mi corazón; si no puedo hacerlo antes de mañana a la tarde, os deseo a todas un feliz año 2011, y que el año que entra sea igual o mejor que el que dejamos.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos en el próximo outtake.**

**

* * *

**

_Outtake 1: Veraneo real en Forks_

-Charlie, no te subas ahí, te vas a hacer daño- mi pequeño me miró arrugando la frente y haciendo un pequeño puchero, pero se apartó de la escalera que utilizaba mi padre para podar los setos y corrió a por su balón.

-Es hiperactivo- exclamó Ben, sofocando una risa -Edward, Bella... menuda tenéis encima-.

Mi marido nos miramos, suspirando con paciencia; habíamos llegado a Forks hace apenas dos días, para pasar todo el mes de agosto en mi casa. Mi padre, Sue y la abuela estaban cómo locos por tener aquí al niño. Charlie cumplía tres años en noviembre, y era adorable... pero revoltoso e inquieto cómo el que más.

-Ha heredado la energía de su tía Alice- suspiró Edward antes de darle un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza.

Ya habíamos cenado, y estábamos sentados con Ben y Ángela en el jardín trasero de mi casa, poniéndonos al día, ya que no les veíamos desde hace casi un año; los compromisos y viajes coparon la mayoría de los días, y apenas habíamos tenido un descanso hasta ahora. La abuela, Sue y mi padre también estaban con nosotros allí sentados, de modo que había tertulia para rato.

-¿Cómo os va en el trabajo?- le pregunté a mi amiga. Ben y ella habían terminado sus estudios, y ambos trabajaban.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros Ang -aunque escribir críticas de cine no es lo mío- Ang trabajaba en un diario local en Los Ángeles.

-Es un comienzo- la animó Edward -además, es bueno tener a alguien que entienda, podréis aconsejarnos qué ver-.

-No te iban a mandar de corresponsal a la Casa Blanca en tu primer empleo- rodó los ojos su novio -por algo se empieza-.

-Claro; cómo tú ya tienes el empleo de tus sueños en la sección de deportes del California Examiner- le respondió ésta, sacándole la lengua. Edward y yo reímos divertidos, atentos a la simpática pelea de nuestros amigos.

-Esta juventud de hoy en día- rezongó la abuela -si hubierais vivido los tiempos difíciles que viví yo en mi juventud, no os quejaríais tanto y...-.

-Mamá, deja a los chicos- le cortó mi padre -los tiempos han cambiado, y ahora tienen otras preocupaciones- la abuela dirigió a mi padre una mirada envenenada, pero se mordió la lengua, ya que no le contestó.

-Echo de menos a la pequeña duende- dijo Ángela, cambiando de tema.

-Está muy ocupada preparando su boda- le recordé. Alice y Jasper se casaban en apenas dos meses, a principios de octubre, en la capilla de San Jorge del Castillo de Windsor y por supuesto, la pequeña duende se encargaba de organizar todo al milímetro, junto con el personal de protocolo.

-Otra boda real- exclamó contenta Sue -veremos a ver lo que ha preparado la pequeña duende-.

-No quiero ni imaginarlo- murmuró Edward -a nosotros ya nos ha vuelto locos con el traje que llevará Charlie-.

-Por algo es el único niño del cortejo- le aclaré a mi marido, rodando los ojos. Justo en ese momento, la pelota con la que jugaba Charlie aterrizó en el cogote de mi padre. Ben y Ang estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Edward se levantaba e intentaba cazarlo, ya que al ver lo sucedido, el pequeño había echado a correr por todo el jardín.

-Diablos- mi padre se masajeaba la zona golpeada -el campeón tiene fuerza- musitó con una sonrisa, ante la divertida mirada de Sue.

-Tiene más puntería que tú- le picó la abuela, devolviéndole la jugada de antes. Justo en ese momento, Edward se sentó a la mesa, con el pequeño en su regazo.

-Tienes que pedirle perdón al abuelo- le decía mi marido -le has dado y le has hecho daño- nuestro hijo se volvió hacia su abuelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y retorciendo sus manitas.

-Pedón abelo- mi padre se derritió ante la sonrisa inocente de su nieto, y le dedicó una otra de vuelta, diciéndole que no pasaba nada.

-Awa, teno sez- Edward le pasó un vaso de plástico, riendo mientras veía a Charlie remover el hielo con un dedo.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a golpear así al balón?- le interrogó Ben, llamando su atención.

-Tío Em- respondió éste, quitándose el vaso de la boca.

-El grandullón tenía que ser- refunfuñó la abuela.

-Menuda pareja- rió Sue, divertida.

-No hace falta que lo jures- siseó mi marido -no sé cómo los jarrones de palacio siguen en pie-.

-Abelo, juega con mi- le pidió Charlie -y tú, papá- Edward y mi padre se levantaron, junto con Ben, para jugar al fútbol con el pequeño, dejándonos a las mujeres en la mesa cotilleando a nuestras anchas.

-¿Sabes que Jessica y Mike se han divorciado?- ensanché los ojos por la sorpresa, ante la revelación de mi amiga. Miré a Sue de manera involuntaria, que me confirmó las palabras de Ángela con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

-Hace cómo dos meses, o una cosa así- me empezó a explicar Ang -Mike reventó, por fin; según le ha contado a Ben, ya no podía soportar sus aires de grandeza-.

-Por lo que se rumorea por el pueblo, Jessica quería vivir a todo tren, sin dar ella palo al agua; y Mike se pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo horas extras, para poder afrontar la hipoteca y otros gastos- siguió relatando Sue.

-¿Y ella nunca ha trabajado?- pregunté.

-Nop- confirmó Sue -no llegó a terminar la universidad-.

-Creo que su intención era que el que fuera su marido la mantuviera a todo lujo- siguió relatando Sue -por suerte, Mike abrió los ojos a tiempo-.

-Cierto- repuso Ángela -ahora no le ha quedado más remedio que ponerse a trabajar en la cafetería, con su madre; Mike dejó que se quedara con la casa... y por supuesto, ella carga ahora con la hipoteca- sonrió satisfecha.

Seguimos hablando un buen rato... bueno, más bien interrogué a Sue y a mi amiga por todo Forks. Era agradable volver a casa, sin tener el ajetreo de nuestro trabajo encima. A Edward le encantaba venir aquí, ya que podíamos hacer vida normal, según decía. Aunque viajábamos con seguridad, por supuesto, nos encantaba poder tomarnos un café o salir a cenar con nuestros amigos cómo dos personas normales, aunque lleváramos a los escoltas detrás; en Londres también lo hacíamos, pero era mucho más difícil pasar desapercibidos.

Para el resto del pueblo, yo seguía siendo la hija del jefe de policía, y la gente por la calle nos saludaban con un simple "hola Bella" u "hola Edward; casi nadie se dirigía a nosotros por altezas, ya que ni Edward no yo lo permitíamos. Seguíamos sumidas en nuestro repaso a los últimos cotilleos de Forks cuándo la vocecilla de Charlie resonó por todo el jardín.

-¡Gooool- chillaba alborozado; se acercó corriendo hacia mi, con los brazos extendidos simulando las alas de un avión. De un salto se subió en mi regazo.

-Mami, he metido un gol- me explicó orgulloso -Ben no lo ha parado-.

-¿En serio?- le interrogué con una sonrisa. Afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza, sonriendo travieso.

-El abelo y yo hemos ganado a papá y a Ben- me siguió contando, mientras que los improvisados jugadores se acercaban a nosotras.

-Así que habéis perdido- preguntó Ang a Ben, que se sentaba jadeando.

-Eso parece- se encogió éste de hombros -la próxima vez me pongo yo de delantero, que no das una- le dijo a Edward. Mi marido le miró arqueando una ceja, llevándose la botella de agua a la boca.

-Ya no estoy para estos trotes- se quejaba mi padre, agarrándose los riñones y sentándose al lado de Sue.

-Normal- replicó la abuela -cada día estás mas viejo- se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy en una forma excelente, mamá- le respondió, mordaz.

-Abelo vejo- mi hijo señaló a mi padre con su dedito, mostrando una sonrisa desdentada; por el rabillo del ojo vi a nuestros amigos y a Edward, sofocando las risas.

-¿Ves lo que le enseñas al niño?- le reclamó serio mi padre.

-El niño tiene más cabeza que tú- respondió pagada de si misma; mi hijo saltó de mi regazo, para subirse en el de mi abuela, que lo acogió gustosa en sus brazos.

-Bien, creo que va siendo hora de retirarse- dijo Ben, levantándose de la silla, cosa que Ang imitó. Se despidieron de mi padre y del resto, mientras que Edward y yo los acompañábamos a la puerta.

-El sábado podríamos ir a Port Ángeles a cenar- propuso mi amiga.

-No estaría mal; además, tenemos que aprovechar, tenemos niñeros- dijo mi marido, aludiendo a los abuelos.

-¿Emmet no va a venir en todo el mes?- interrogó Ben.

-Están en Boston de vacaciones, con la familia de Rosalie- les conté.

-No sabemos si vendrán o no- añadió Edward.

-Podrían traerse a Nathan- protestó mi amiga, haciendo un gracioso puchero. Sonreí, acordándome del pequeño de nuestros amigos; era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo... Emmet y Rosalie también eran padres.

-Vaya vaya... a alguien le gustan demasiado los niños- canturreó con una sonrisa inocente mi esposo, mirando a Ben.

-Todo a su tiempo- fue la breve respuesta de éste, ante nuestras risas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez se hubieron marchado, regresamos al jardín. Charlie estaba medio dormido, todavía en el regazo de mi abuela.

-Ya es tarde para este hombrecito- señaló la buena mujer, mirando con una sonrisa a su bisnieto.

Sue y mi padre empezaron a recoger, de modo que Edward cogió a Charlie, para subirlo a la cama, mientras yo empujaba la silla de la abuela, adentrándonos en la casa. Después de dejar a la abuela en el salón, subí a la habitación de nuestro hijo, dónde ya estaban Edward y Charlie.

-¿Está dormido?- pregunté a mi marido, mientras éste le quitaba la camiseta.

-Más o menos- respondió mientras le seguía quitando la ropa. Busqué el pijama para que se lo pudiera poner; una vez lo tuvo puesto, Edward y yo lo acostamos en la cama, arropándolo bien; nuestro pequeño apenas se inmutó en su sueño, ni siquiera se revolvió para buscar una postura más cómoda.

-Está agotado- susurré, peinando sus rebeldes rizos castaños con mis dedos.

-No me extraña- añadió mi marido, agachándose a nuestra altura -disfruta mucho aquí, con tu padre y Sue-.

-Sí- asentí con una sonrisa -y en septiembre al colegio- suspiré con melancolía -no puedo creer que ya vaya a empezar-.

-Parece que fue ayer cuándo pasábamos las noches en vela, acunándolo- recordó Edward con una sonrisa, tomando mi mano y haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

-¿Estás cansado?- le interrogué.

-Un poco- se encogió de hombros- nuestro hijo me funde las energías... pero aun me quedan para... ya sabes- bajó la voz, adoptando un sugerente y sexy tono, que hizo que me erizara la piel.

-¿Ah, sí?- le medio piqué, acercándome a él y dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios, que el correspondió encantado.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti misma?- sin darme tiempo a réplica alguna, me cogió en volandas, saliendo sigilosamente del cuarto de Charlie y adentrándonos en el nuestro. Después de posarme con cuidado en la cama, se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

-Después le quito el seguro- me tranquilizó mientras se tumbaba a mi lado; no sería la primera vez que teníamos que salir porque Charlie nos llamaba en mitad de la noche.

-Edward... no podemos... el niño, mi padr...- me cortó tumbándose encima mío y aprisionando mis labios en un beso que me dejó sin aliento.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó, cuándo no le quedó otro remedio que dejarme respirar; puse cara interesante a la vez que mis dedos peinaban su sedoso pelo.

-Hum... puede que vaya siendo hora de que le demos un hermanito a Charlie- sugerí, mordiéndome el labio, y sonriendo a la vez.

-Secundo la moción- expresó tajantemente mi marido -y esta vez, quiero una niña- murmuró contra mis labios.

-Eso no está en nuestras manos... pero se puede intentar- nuestras bocas volvieron a fundirse en una sola; perdí la noción del tiempo y de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Las manos de mi marido fueron al borde de mi camiseta, la cual tardó apenas unos pocos segundos en desaparecer de mi cuerpo. Iba a imitar su acción, y a punto estaba de sacarle la suya por la cabeza, cuándo una vocecilla muy conocida y familiar se coló por el interfono de escucha de nuestro cuarto.

-Mamá... papá- ambos nos quedamos estáticos, mirándonos alucinados unos segundos antes de que Edward se desplomara encima mío, suspirando con paciencia.

-Creo que el asunto va a tener que esperar- le dije a mi esposo.

-Eso parece- su aliento contra mi clavícula hizo que unas placenteras cosquillas recorrieran mi piel -voy yo, que llevo más ropa encima- le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, mientras el se levantaba de encima mío, riéndose sin disimulo.

Cuándo salió por la vuelta, me levanté perezosamente para buscar mi pijama. Mientras me cambiaba, escuché la conversación entre padre e hijo a través del interfono.

-¿Onde está mamá?-.

-Durmiendo, estaba muy cansada campeón- le explicaba Edward a nuestro hijo -¿tú no estás cansado?-.

-Sí- dijo mi niño -pero quero mimir con mamá- de seguro estaría poniendo un puchero estilo familia Cullen.

-¿No te gusta la habitación que te ha preparado la abuela Sue?-.

-Sí... pero quero con mamá- la voz de Charlie tomó un tono lastimoso; oí ruidos de pasos por el pasillo, y la puerta abrirse. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida mientras que Edward, con Charlie en brazos, entraba en nuestra habitación.

-Me parece que esta noche tenemos compañía- me explicó, dejando a nuestro hijo en la cama. El pequeño gateó hasta mi posición, y con él en brazos, abrí al cama y nos metimos en ella. Mi pequeño se abrazó a mi, hasta que vio a su padre volver al cuarto, ya con el pijama puesto; nada más meterse a la cama, se abrazó a Edward, suspirando tranquilo y acomodándose.

-¿Crees que dormiremos algo esta noche?- pregunté divertida, recordando viejos tiempos de nuevo.

-Mañana te lo diré- murmuró mi marido, mientras pasaba la mano por la espalda de Charlie; reí divertida, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y observando a nuestro pequeño, que poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos.


	52. Outtake 2: Obligaciones reales

**Hoola mis niñas!**

**Siento la tardanza; sé que no ha sido mucha, pero los turnos de trabajo no me dejan mucho tiempo libre; os pido disculpas, pero hago lo que puedo.**

**Mil gracias por los comments, favoritos y alertas; sois unos soles.**

**Bien, al lío. Penúltimo outtake de nuestros príncipes... espero que os guste, y que disfrutéis con él, al igual que habéis disfrutado con todo el fic. El próximo ya es el último, y cerraré la historia.**

**Requesonas de mi alma! Os echo mucho de menos, a ver si termino esta semana de guardias nocturnas y puedo hablar con vosotras. Os quiero, mis niñaas!**

**A todas mis lectoras, un besazo enorme, espero que os guste... nos vemos en el próximo... y último ...sinf snif!**

**

* * *

**

_Outtake 2: Obligaciones reales_

**EDWARD PVO**

-¿Has visto la altura que tiene el edificio nuevo?; es impresionante- mi mirada subió poco a poco, contemplando las nuevas torres del edificio Sathker, la última gran construcción en el distrito financiero de Tokio, que sería la sede en la ciudad de una importante multinacional inglesa.

-Es verdad, tiene una altura considerable- le di la razón a mi esposa, que de mi brazo iba siguiendo las explicaciones de los arquitectos, o mejor dicho, del traductor. Después del pequeño discurso inaugural, habíamos empezado a recorrer las instalaciones, acompañados por las autoridades y otras personas. Íbamos muy despacio, mi niña no podía más.

-¿Estás cansada?- apreté su manita, fuertemente posicionada alrededor de mi brazo.

-Bastante- me confirmó -además, no sé que les pasa hoy a tus hijas, se deben de estar pegando- refunfuñó entre dientes.

Contuve la carcajada, mirando absorto el vientre de mi mujer... un poco más grande de lo normal a pesar de los cinco meses de embarazo, debido a las dos princesitas que crecían en su interior.

Todavía recuerdo la cara de póquer que se nos quedó a ambos en la consulta del doctor Kulman, el día que nos dijo que eran dos bebés... pero al segundo una sonrisa emocionada y feliz apareció en nuestra cara. Y mi alegría se triplicó hace dos semanas, cuándo nos confirmó que eran dos niñas... dos pequeñitas que, esperaban que saliesen a su madre, tanto en su físico cómo en su personalidad.

-Ya enseguida terminamos, y nos vamos al hotel- le murmuré por lo bajo, en un intento de consolarla.

-Tengo ganas- me confesó con una pequeña sonrisa y en voz baja -por lo menos podré descansar un poco para la cena de esta noche-.

-Piensa que tenemos un poco de tiempo libre- la consolé -además, mañana no madrugamos-.

Nuestra pequeña y silenciosa conversación se vio interrumpida por uno de los arquitectos, que empezaba a explicarnos y a mostrarnos una de las plantas. Proseguimos la visita hasta casi la hora de comer, hora en la que montamos de nuevo en los coches para regresar al hotel.

-¿No crees que deberías bajar el ritmo, pequeña Bells?- le preguntó Emmet a mi mujer una vez en el coche.

-Estoy bien- rodó los ojos mi niña -tengo menos nauseas con las niñas que con Charlie... además, es lógico que me canse más-.

-No te esfuerces- le indiqué a nuestro amigo -se lo digo todos los días y no me hace ni caso- refunfuñé.

Aunque me encantara que Bella viniera conmigo a los viajes, estaba muy precupado, cómo era normal. El doctor Kulman nos previno que al ser un embarazo gemelar Bella debía descansar más... pero ella no quería descuidar sus obligaciones; era cierto que este embarazo lo llevaba mucho mejor que el de Charlie... pero aun así, debía tomárselo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo está Rosalie?, ¿y Nathan?- preguntó mi mujer, desviando la conversación.

-Están muy bien- a nuestro amigo se le caía la baba al hablar de su hijo -Rose está agotada también, tiene un caso complicado entre manos- nos relató.

-Dale un beso a los dos de mi parte, y que prometo llamrla en cuanto lleguemos a Londres, sin falta- le recordó Bella.

-Tranquila por eso; sabe que estáis hasta arriba de trabajo- la tranquilizó nuestro amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nada más llegar al hotel, Bella se recostó en el sofá, esbozando una mueca de alivio cuándo se quitó los zapatos.

-No los tienes muy hinchados- le indiqué, sentándome a su lado y tomando uno de ellos. Empecé a masajearlo, ganándome una preciosa sonrisa y un suspiro satisfecho por parte de mi esposa.

-¿Mejor?- interrogué.

-Ya lo creo- musitó con los ojos cerrados -lo necesitaba-.

-¿Qué crees que estará haciendo Charlie?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-De todo- rodó los ojos mi mujer -sólo espero que se esté portando bien con tus padres- añadió con una de sus preciosas muecas -le echo de menos-.

Solté un suspiro mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Nos costaba muchísimo separarnos de nuestro hijo, pero había veces que no nos quedaba otro remedio.

-Yo también cariño- la intenté consolar de algún modo -en un rato llamaremos a palacio, para hablar con él justo antes de que se vaya al colegio- le recordé.

-No sería extraño que ya estuviese levantado- dijo ella con una risa -aunque allí sean las seis y media de la mañana-.

-Espero que no, por el bien de la señora Hiddick- musité, arqueando una ceja -eso me recuerda que aunque allí sean las seis y media de la mañana, aquí son las tres y media de la tarde y no hemos probado bocado- solté el pie de mi mujer, lo que hizo que ella pusiera un puchero lastimoso, para coger el teléfono y llamar a Zafrina, para que nos subieran la comida. Después de hablar unos segundos con nuestra secretaria, colgué.

-En uno minutos la suben- le conté a mi niña -¿tienes hambre?-.

-Muchísima- respondió ansiosa -y tus hijas también, van a ser unas glotonas- dijo entre carcajadas.

-Mis princesitas no tiene la culpa de nada- repuse medio burlón -es su madre la que come sin parar-.

-Tengo que comer por tres, así que puede decirse que tengo excusa- replicó resuelta Bella, que tenía una de sus manos en su enorme vientre -mira, ahora se están moviendo mucho-.

Cogió mi mano, posándola en la parte baja de su redondeada tripita; la movió lentamente, hasta que la dejó quieta en un punto, debajo de la suya. Un pequeño burbujeo rebotó en nuestras manos. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara, mientras que ambos permanecíamos en silencio, atentos a cualquier otro movimiento.

-¿Has pensado cómo vamos a llamarlas?- me preguntó mi mujer, casi en un susurro, para no romper nuestra concentración. No tuve que pensar mucho para responder a esa pregunta.

-A una de ellas creo que deberíamos ponerle Renee- dije con cautela -¿no quieres?-.

-Sí que lo había pensado- contestó Bella, mientras que en sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa melancólica - ¿y a su hermana?-.

-Hum... siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Catherine- le relaté, estudiando su reacción.

-¿Por alguna razón en particular?- interrogó curiosa. Me encogí de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

-Ninguna en particular; pero reconozco que es un nombre que siempre me ha llamado la atención-.

-Sus altezas reales Renee y Catherine Cullen...- meditó mi mujer en voz alta -no suenan nada mal-.

-Entonces creo que está claro- murmuré en voz baja, inclinándome contra su carita y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que devolvió gustosa. Justo cuándo mi esposa se separó de mi, el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-La comida- se levantó cómo un resorte del sofá, perdiéndose un momento en el dormitorio de la suite; conteniendo la carcajada, me levanté para abrir.

-Buenas tardes alteza- me saludó Zafrina con amabilidad.

-Mejor buenos días; todavía no hemos comido- la corregí divertido. Me aparté de la puerta, y seguido de ésta entraron un par de camareros, portando dos carros con la comida. Los dos hombres menudos y de ojos rasgados enseguida salieron de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una inclinación de cabeza en mi dirección. Negué divertido con la cabeza, estos japoneses eran demasiado estrictos y formales en cuánto a protocolo se refiere.

-Hola Zafrina- saludó mi mujer al entrar al salón. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, y se había puesto un cómodo pantalón de chándal y una amplia camiseta.

-Buenos días alteza, ¿cómo se encuentra?- interrogó ésta.

-Cansada; la visita al edificio Sathker ha sido muy larga- le contó con amabilidad -¿ha comido?-.

-Sí, hace ya un rato, con Demetri- le explicó -les dejaré comer y volveré en una hora para repasar la lista de invitados para la cena de gala de esta noche-.

Después de despedirse de nosotros, Bella y yo comimos con tranquilidad, para después volver al sofá, mientras tomábamos el café. Vi que se levantaba un momento, para después volver a sentarse, con el móvil en la mano. Sonreí mientras mi mujer marcaba el número de nuestra casa y ponía el manos libres.

-Igual ya se han ido- dijo mi mujer con una mueca de pena, al sonar el tercer tono; iba a responderle, pero justo en ese momento la voz de la señora Hiddick resonó en la estancia.

-¿Sí?-.

-Buenas tardes señora Hiddick; mejor dicho buenos días por allí- dijo mi mujer con una sonrisa.

-Alteza, ¿cómo están?, ¿qué tal va la visita?- nos preguntó.

-Muy bien; estamos agotados, pero va muy bien- le explicó Bella -¿cómo van las cosas por allí?-.

-Todo transcurre con normalidad, alteza- le explicó la buena mujer.

-¿Y Charlie?; ¿se está portando bien?-.

-En general bien- nos relataba la señora -ya sabe, por las mañanas protesta un poco, sobre todo para ponerle el uniforme del colegio-.

-Me lo creo- rodé los ojos, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que Bella me daba un codazo para que me callara.

-¿Está por ahí?- interrogó mi esposa.

-Ahora mismo se pone, alteza- oímos ruidos, hasta que la graciosa voz de Charlie apareció.

-¡Mamá, papá!-.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal estás?-.

-Bien, ¿cando volvéis?- preguntó con voz lastimosa.

-Dentro de tres días estaremos en casa, campeón- le consolé -¿qué tal el cole?-.

-Ben, ayer jugué con Dan y Martin al fútbol en el receo- nos contaba un poco más contento.

-Qué bien cariño- le decía Bella.

-Pero Martin me pregunta por qué vivo en una casa tan gande, y por qué el abelo sale en los billetes del dinero- Bella y yo nos miramos, y pude ver una mueca de desaprobación en el rostro de mi mujer. Sabíamos que sería inevitable que Charlie pasara desapercibido en el colegio, aunque le trataran cómo a un niño de su edad, cómo al resto de sus compañeros.

-Seguro que Martin también vive en una casa muy grande y bonita, cariño- le explicaba mi mujer -y ya sabes que el abuelo, aunque sea una persona muy importante...-

-Es el rey- dijo orgulloso nuestro pequeño, cortando la explicación de su madre.

-Pero antes que rey, es tu abuelo; y tienes que decirle a tus amiguitos que es igual que sus abuelos-.

Mientras seguía la divertida explicación de mi mujer, me recosté en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados en torno a mi pecho. Aunque Charlie presumiera orgulloso, dentro de su infantil inocencia, de que sus abuelos eran los reyes de Inglaterra, era complicado hacerle ver que su familia éramos personas más o menos normales, y más cuándo sus compañeros le preguntaban al respecto, y le contaban que sus padres decían que nosotros éramos los jefes, digámoslo así, de Gran Bretaña.

-Mamá, nanny me está llamando -dijo mi hijo, refiriéndose a la señora Hiddick.

-Dile que se ponga, cariño- le indicó mi mujer.

-¿Me comparéis un regalo?- interrogó ansioso.

-Sí te portas bien, seguro- le dije yo.

-Valeeeeeeee- respondió, seguro poniendo un puchero.

-Adiós cielo, que tengas un buen día- se despidió Bella de él.

-Adiós campeón, sé bueno con los abuelos- le recordé.

-Sí papá, adiós- se despidió nuestro pequeño; después de hablar unos minutos más con la señora Hiddick, cortamos la comunicación. Por el rabillo del ojo me fijé que Bella tenía la vista puesta en el teléfono.

-Es tan pequeño para entender ciertas cosas- suspiró con pena -¿crees que lo estamos haciendo bien?- me interrogó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eso intentamos, mi vida- abrí los brazos, y mi mujer se acurrucó dentro de ellos, buscando un poco de consuelo.

-Espero que así sea- susurró, escondiendo su carita en mi pecho.

-Sé que es complicado cariño- le expliqué mientras acariciaba su pelo -pero intentamos por todos los medios de que crezca cómo un niño de su edad, aunque ya sabíamos que en el colegio iba a pasar ésto- le recordé. Sentí que asentía lentamente con la cabeza, y se relajó en mis brazos, cerrando los ojos y suspirando satisfecha.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco?- le pregunté -puedo ocuparme yo de la reunión con Zafrina- le ofrecí.

-Eso estaría bien- dijo ella mientras ahogaba un bostezo -gracias... eres un marido estupendo- murmuró cerrando sus ojitos.

-No seas pelota- susurré en su oreja, dejando un pequeño beso justo en el lóbulo. Hizo un amago de protesta, pero sus palabras se quedaron a medias, ya que cayó dormida. Besé su frente mientras la recostaba en el sofá y la tapaba con una manta, esperando que descansara un poco para la cena de gala de esta noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los jardines del Palacio Imperial de Tokio lucían imponentes aquella noche de febrero, debido a la iluminación y a las hermosas flores y plantas que nos rodeaban. Junto con los emperadores de Japón y el príncipe heredero, ya habíamos dado la mano a los más de setecientos invitados que acudían esta noche a la cena de gala que ofrecían en nuestro honor.

El cóctel de bienvenida se celebraba en los jardines; estaba charlando con los ministros de asuntos exteriores inglés y japonés, y mi mujer estaba a unos metros, hablando con nuestros embajadores en Japón. Inconscientemente mi vista se posó en mi niña, guapísima con un vestido largo negro, de manga corta, y la tiara que llevó el día de nuestra boda. Me disculpé de mis contertulios, yendo a su encuentro.

-Alteza- me saludó el señor Hibbot al llegar a su altura -espero que disfruten de la cena de esta noche; el emperador japonés es un gran anfitrión-.

-Lo sé- afirmé con una sonrisa, recordando mi visita de hace unos años, en aquellos tiempos, Bella y yo estábamos separados, y todavía guardaba en mi portátil el correo electrónico que le envié, describiéndole la belleza de los jardines y las orquídeas que tanto le gustaban a mi niña.

-Los jardines imperiales son preciosos- alabó mi mujer, mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice y diciéndome con la mirada que recordaba esos emails que nos mandábamos.

Seguimos con la conversación, hasta que dos hombres de unos sesenta años se acercaron a nosotros; al reconocer a uno de ellos mi ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, lo mismo que hicieron los de mi esposa. Los señores Hibbot se discuparon, alejándose de nosotros, y uno de los hombres se presentó.

-Altezas; soy Marcus Firdman, director de la editorial inglesa Fine and Time- alargué mi mano, saludando al hombre.

-He oído hablar de ella; es un placer conocerle- repuse educadamente.

-Un placer tenerles aquí esta noche- le dijo mi mujer, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-La embajada y la Casa real nipona han tenido el placer de invitarnos- nos explicó el señor Firdman -estamos expandiendo nuestras fronteras, y dentro de poco tiempo la editorial tendrá una sede en Tokio-.

-Eso es fantástico- alabó mi mujer. Se dio la vuelta, encarando al hombre entrado en años que le acompañaba, con su pelo canoso peinado para atrás, un elegante chaqué y sus inconfundibles y características gafas.

-Permítanme presentarles a uno de mis socios, el señor Víctor Zimman- mi expresión se tornó seria mientras le daba la mano; el hombre hizo una protocolaria reverencia.

-Es un honor conocerle en persona, alteza real- contestó con ese tono de voz que tan bien conocíamos mi mujer y yo.

-Un gusto conocerle- respondí escuetamente; al volver la vista hacia Bella, me percaté de que estaba levemente sonrojada, pero en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de sincera cordialidad mientras le tendía la mano para estrechársela.

-Es un placer conocerle en persona, señor Zimman -verdaderamente, es una auténtica sorpresa encontrarle aquí-.

-Ya lo creo alteza- le respondió éste -y permítamne felicitarles por su próxima paternidad; el príncipe Charles estará muy contento de tener un hermanito o hermanita- oficialmente, todavía no se sabía que eran gemelas lo que iba a tener mi mujer.

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos- agradeció mi esposa -está muy contento- explicó escuetamente.

-¿Ya no trabaja en la BBC?- le interrogué con curiosidad, aludiendo al programa Sociedad Inglesa, dónde tantas veces se hablaba de nosotros.

-La televisión es para la gente joven- se excusó el señor Zimman, encogiéndose de hombros -siempre me ha gustado más la prensa escrita-.

-Eso lo sabemos- contestó mi mujer, para sorpresa de todos; Bella no podía olvidar los desagradables y malintencionados artículos que escribió a costa nuestra, sobre todo antes de nuestra boda. El señor Zimman iba a responder, pero Bella le hizo una pregunta al señor Firdman, de modo que éste se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Así transcurrieron unos diez minutos. Pude sentir el suspiro de alivio que soltó mi mujer cuándo nos avisaron que debíamos reunirnos con nuestros anfitriones, para pasar al comedor.

-Jamás imaginé que veríamos en persona al señor Zimman, y menos en Japón- me susurró incrédula, mientras esperábamos para entrar en el comedor de gala.

-Yo tampoco- dije con una risilla -verdaderamente, ha sido una sorpresa-.

-Por lo menos, parece que se va a decicar a otro tipo de periodismo, y nos dejará un poco en paz- murmuró aliviada.

-Eso parece; nunca pensé que le dirías algo así- objeté pensativo. mientras me acordaba de la respuesta que le dedicó mi mujer.

-En el fondo tenía ganas de encontrármelo en persona- me confesó -y podría haberle dicho otras muchas cosas... pero he preferido callarme- dijo mientras se alisaba la banda de la Orden del Crisantemo, la condecoración nipona que le habían concedido nuestros anfitriones.

-Has estado muy bien- la guiñé un ojo -ya tenemos otra anécdota para contarles a nuestros nietos-.

-Y qué lo digas...- las notas del himno japonés resonaron en el salón; Bella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba mi brazo, para seguir a los emperadores y adentrarnos en el comedor, ante la atenta mirada de los invitados.


	53. Outt3: ¡Qué alguien atrape a ese ratón!

**Hola mis niñas.**

**Espero que estéis todas bien, y que los exámenes estén saliendo bien.**

**Bueno... pues último outtake de nuestros príncipes... sinf snif!**

**Sé que os gustan muchos los outtakes con los niños pequeños... de modo que espero que sea un buen broche de despedida.**

**Abajo nos leemos...**

_Outtake 3: ¡Qué alguien atrape a ese ratón!_

**EDWARD PVO**

-¿Estamos todos preparados?- pregunté ante la mirada expectante de tres pares de ojos, dos de ellos iguales aque los de mi esposa y los otros similares a los míos.

-¡Siiiiii!- gritaron al unísono mis hijas. Mi esposa miraba con una sonrisa a nuestras princesitas, que hace quince días habían cumplido cinco añitos.

-Quiero ver a Nathan, vámonos ya- exclamó mi hijo, armado con un enorme plano del parque y marcando las atracciones a dónde quería subir, que era a todas.

Salimos de la habitación, rumbo a los ascensores. Habíamos quedado con el resto en el hall del hotel, ataviados con ropa cómoda para recorrer el parque de arriba abajo.

-Tu hermana debería haber sido animadora y organizadora de eventos- me susurró Bella, en plan confidente -menudas vacaciones ha organizado; nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien-.

-En eso llevas razón- le dije a mi esposa -sobre todo para ellos- señalé a nuestros hijos, que desde que despegamos de Londres brincaban ilusionados con los días que nos aguardaban.

A mi hermana Alice no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sugerir que fuéramos todos de vacaciones, con niños incluidos... y el destino no era otro que Disney World; el día que se lo dijimos a los niños, se volvieron locos de alegría, saltando y brincando emocionados por el salón de casa.

-¿Veremos el castillo de la Bella durmiente, papá?- me preguntó Catherine, tirando de mi camiseta para llamar mi atención.

-Yo quiero ir a ver el barco del Capitán Garfio- rebatió Charlie, poniendo una mueca de desacuerdo -además, ya estoy harto de tantos castillos- murmuró entre dientes.

-Primero el castillo- contraatacó Renne, arrugando el labio superior, gesto heredado de su madre. Me agaché para quedar a la altura de los tres.

-Ya sabéis que aquí nadie sabe quiénes somos- les recordé; el equipo de seguridad que venía con nosotros, aunque era inmenso, ya que también estaban aquí mi hermana y Jasper con sus hijas, era muy discreto, y nos seguirían a todos los lados con disimulo.

-¿Es secreto?- preguntó Catherine, mirándome fijamente con sus ojitos chocolate, en los que había una mezcla de confusión.

-Eso es cariño; al menos mientras estemos aquí- se quedó un minuto en silencio, procesando la información, hasta que por fin asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que sería inútil, y aunque íbamos en vaqueros, camisetas y gafas de sol, alguien nos acabaría reconociendo.

Nada aparecer por la entrada de hotel, ya estaban todos allí esperándonos. Charlie corrió en busca de Nathan mientras que nuestras pequeñas se reunían con Chelsea, los hijos de Rosalie y Emmet. Las niñas eran de la misma edad, y Nathan un año más pequeño que Charlie. Todas ellas se reunieron en torno a la sillita que agarraba mi hermana Alice. En ella mi sobrina Mary, con apenas un año, reía encantada con el parloteo de las chicas y de su hermana Elizabeth, de tres años.

-Cómo siempre, vamos con retraso- fue el saludo que nos dedicó Emmet, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Aquí no estás trabajando- le recordó Jasper, rodando los ojos -por cierto, muy apropiado el conjunto- señaló mi cuñado burlón, haciendo alusión a la camiseta que llevaba, con la cara del pato Donald estampada en ella. Bella disimuló la carcajada, ante el ruedo de ojos de Rose y las risas de Ben y Ángela, que también estaban allí con su pequeña Amanda, que tenía cuatro años de edad.

-No te esfuerces Jazz- rodó los ojos Rosalie -ya le conoces, sólo le faltan las orejas de Mickey Mouse-.

-Pagaría por ver una estampa así- repliqué entre risas, coreadas por el resto.

-Muy graciosos, altezas reales... perdón, chicos- rectificó ante la mirada furibunda que le lanzó mi hermana; queríamos pasar lo más desapercibidos que pudiéramos -bien, en marcha-.

Nada más cruzar la entra de seguridad del parque, empezamos a andar por Main Street, la calle principal, hasta llegar a una de las zonas temáticas del parque, conocida como Fantasyland... que eran dónde estaban las atracciones más populares y conocidas.

-Bien- dijo Bella, después de sacarnos varios fotos, con el castillo de fondo -habrá que empezar a a hacer cola para las atracciones- señaló con la cabeza una atracción llamada el vuelo de Peter Pan. Los niños corrieron hacia allí, de modo que nos pusimos a la cola.

-Os dije que íbamos tarde- rezongó Emmet, apoyándose en las barandillas que delimitaban el camino para esperar el turno -hay muchísima gente; además, hace un calor impresionante... y sólo son las diez y media de la mañana- resopló con fastidio.

-Estamos en Orlando, y en julio- le recordó Ang -es normal que haga calor-.

-Aquí hace calor casi todo el año, Em- terminó de explicar Bella, dándole una botella de agua a Charlie.

-Pues tenemos para rato- señaló mi hermana Alice, pasándole a la pequeña Mary a Jasper y poniéndose a estudiar el plano del parque, junto con Bella, Rose y Ángela.

-Hay dos desfiles de carrozas con los personajes Disney- explicó Bella una vez echó un vistazo -uno a las dos del mediodía y otro a las nueve de la noche; éste con carrozas iluminadas-.

-Queremos ver los dos- exclamó mi hija Renne, mirando a su madre y suplicando.

-Y veremos los dos, cielo; no te preocupes- le tranquilizó mi mujer -creo que será mejor comer primero antes de ver el primer desfile; dura más de una hora-.

-Será mejor para los pequeños- aprobé, vigilándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

-Después del desfile de la noche, vienen los fuegos artificiales, así que podremos verlo todo seguido- añadió Rose.

Después de más o menos planear el día, seguimos haciendo cola para montar en la atracción. Media hora más tarde, y de que Alice y Bella tuvieran que correr al servicio con varios de los niños tres veces, por fin montamos. Eran unos barcos grandes, dónde se simulaba que ibas volando junto con Peter Pan, Wendy y sus amigos. En el primero montaron las cinco niñas, Bella, Ang, Ben y yo. En la segunda barca iban Charlie y Nathan, con el resto.

-¡Volamos papá, cómo Peter Pan!- exclamó Catherine ilusionada cuándo el barco se puso en marcha.

-Mira cariño, el Big Ben- le señalé -vamos a rodearlo, igual que hizo Peter Pan en la película- le expliqué; incluso si te asomabas, debajo había una a escala reproducción de Londres, incluido el río Támesis. Desde el barco que iba por detrás se oían los comentarios y exclamaciones de asombro de Charlie y Nathan.

-Nunca los había visto tan contentos- me susurró Bella, apoyando su cabeza levemente en mi hombro.

-Cierto- le di la razón, dejando un pequeño beso en su coronilla y disfrutando de su aroma tan característico -admito que cuándo Alice propuso venir aquí, me hizo mucha ilusión- confesé en voz baja y sonriendo divertido.

-A mi también- contestó Bella -de pequeña siempre quise venir aquí- dijo con una pequeña risa.

-¡Las sirenas!- gritó Chelsea, con una gran sonrisa y señalándolas con el dedo.

-Ahí está el Capitán Garfio- oí que decía mi hijo; me volteé para observarle; Bella tenía razón, nunca había visto a mis hijos tan contentos, lo miraban todo emocionados y expectantes.

Después de bajar de la atracción, la rutina de la mañana fue la misma; hacer cola para poder montarnos en las diferentes atracciones; Hasta la pequeña Mary montaba en las que su edad le permitía, tanto en los brazos de su padre o de su madre. Entre otros, montamos en el tren de Blancanieves; visitamos la gruta de la sirenita Ariel y montamos en los dumbos voladores, en este caso un adulto y un niño por habitáculo. Alice se quedó abajo con Mary, que se había quedado plácidamente dormida en su carro, sacándonos fotos cada vez que pasábamos por su posición. Jasper, Ben y yo reímos a carcajada limpia cuándo nos mostró en su cámara digital una foto de Emmet, que montado con su hija, levantaba los brazos cual niño pequeño.

-Sólo saludaba a la cámara- nos explicó, haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos.

-No te lo crees ni tú- le picó mi hermana -te estaba llamando para que miraras y no me has hecho caso-.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, duende saltarín- contestó sacándole la lengua.

Una hora después, y después de haber hecho una visita a la casa de Winnie the Pooh y al Jardín de los Cuentos, dónde nos sacamos fotos con todos los personajes de la Bella y la Bestia, decidimos ir a comer para poder llegar al desfile de carrozas a tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que más os ha gustado?- interrogó Ang a los niños, una vez estuvimos sentados en una enorme mesa alargada y devorando las hamburguesas.

-La gruta de la sirenita Ariel- dijo Renne, con la cara manchada de keptchup.

-El vuelo de Peter Pan- dijeron a coro Nathan y Charlie.

-El pequeño mundo- dijo Chelsea.

-A mi también- añadió Catherine. Era un pequeño crucero alrededor del mundo, y niños de todos los países cantaban una alegre canción, todos ellos ataviados con los trajes típicos de cada país. En verdad que la atracción era muy bonita, y tanto niños como mayores disfrutamos de lo lindo; recordé con una sonrisa cómo mi pequeña Renne, en mis brazos, iba tarareando la musiquilla y volviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-A ti te queda mejor el uniforme, papá- le dijo Chelsea a Emmet, ya que cuándo pasamos por Londres, los muñecos estaban vestidos con los típicos uniformes de la Guardia Real inglesa, incluso con el famoso busby en sus cabezas.

-Gracias hija mía- respondió nuestro amigo, divertido, ante las risas del resto. La comida terminó enseguida, ya que los más pequeños querían volver cuánto antes a las atracciones.

-Mamá- llamó Catherine a Bella -queremos ir a las tazas locas- dijo señalando la atracción-.

-¿Podemos?- interrogó Natahn a su madre, ansioso. Nos giramos para observar cómo las tazas daban vueltas y vueltas, cada vez a mayor velocidad.

-Hum... mejor dentro de un rato- propuso Ben; Emmet arrugó el ceño, en desacuerdo con él... dios... era peor que los ocho niños juntos.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó confuso.

-Emmet, acabamos de comer- le recordó Jasper, antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Ya lo sé, listillo- contestó con un mohín.

-¿Quieres que acaben vomitando las hamburguesas?- le preguntó su mujer, cómo si fuera obvio. Se quedó estático, procesando la información, hasta que agachó la cabeza, para dirigirse a los pequeños.

-Chicos, mamá tiene razón; todavía queda una hora para el desfile- dijo mirando el reloj -podéis ir a la zona de juego de Winnie the Pooh- dijo señalándoles los columpios que simulaban el bosque dónde vivían los personajes.

-Eso; así descasamos otro ratito- aprobó Alice.

-¿Y a dónde iremos después del desfile?- preguntó Charlie.

-Podemos pasar a otra zona, fíjate aquí- Bella se agachó a su altura, con el plano; le señaló la zona llamada Adventureland.

-Ahí está la atracción de los Piratas del Caribe- replicó Nathan, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Nosotras queremos ver el castillo de la Bella durmiente por dentro- protestó de forma graciosa Amanda, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso lo podemos ver antes de la cena- le explicó Ang, cogiéndola en brazos, ya que se había enfadado.

-Yo no quiero ver mas princesas- refunfuñó mi hijo.

-Pues nosotras si- Renne se cruzó de brazos, poniendo otra mueca de enfado.

Cuándo ya vimos que empezaban a alborotarse, tuvimos que poner paz, recordándoles que estaríamos allí cuatro días enteros y que daría tiempo a ver todo el parque, incluso podrían volver a montar en las atracciones que quisieran. Una vez convencimos a los pequeños, éstos se fueron directos a los columpios, y nosotros nos acomodamos en un banco, charlando y vigilándoles constantemente.

-No paran quietos; esta noche van a caer cómo moscas- dijo Jasper con una risa.

-Todos vamos a caer rendidos en la cama- corrigió mi mujer -para cuándo acabe el desfile nocturno y los fuegos artificiales, serán más de las doce de la noche-.

-Pero nos lo estamos pasando bien también, ¿o no?- interrogó mi hermana, con unas sonrisa satisfecha.

-Eso es verdad- apoyó Rosalie.

-Unos mejor que otros- murmuré entre dientes y mirando de reojo a Emmet.

-En el fondo soy un niño pequeño- replicó satisfecho; iba a decir algo más, pero su expresión cambió a una de enfado -¡Nathan, Charlie; no podéis subiros ahí!- se levantó corriendo, y yo hice los mismo cuándo vi a los dos intentar pasar la valla que separaba un pequeño estanque... sólo nos faltaban que se cayeran al agua. Gracias a dios ninguno de ellos se cayó, de modo que todo quedó en una pequeña regañina. Después del pequeño incidente, nos apostamos a ver el desfile en la calle principal, que cruzaba el parque de lado a lado.

-¡Las princesas!- gritó Chelsea cuñando asomaron las carrozas de las princesas Disney.

-Están todas- dijo Catherine, desde los brazos de Bella -mira mamá... Blancanieves, la Bella durmiente... llevan coronas, cómo tú y la tía Alice, y la abuela Esme -empezó a enumerarlas con los dedos, ante la sonrisa de mi mujer.

-Mira, Cenicienta también está, con el príncipe- Alice le señaló a Elizabeth la carroza en forma de calabaza, dónde iban montados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez terminado el desfile, de nuevo pasamos la tarde de atracción en atracción. Nos dirigimos a la zona de Adventureland, para alegría de Charlie y Nathan. Montamos en los Piratas de Caribe; en las alfombras de Aladdin, similar a los dumbos voladores; visitamos la casa de Robinson Crusoe y nos adentramos en la jungla, con los personajes del Libro de la selva. Los pequeños disfrutaron tanto o más que por la mañana... y nosotros también.

A lo largo de todo el día fueron haciédose fotos según nos encontrábamos con los personajes; ya teníamos fotos con la mayoría de las princesas Disney, con Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, el Capitán Garfio, Chip y Chop, Goofy, Pluto... incluso Emmet se sacó una foto el sólo con el Pato Donald. De camino a Main Street, los niños pararon en las tiendas del parque; al final salimos de una de ellas con orejas de Minnie para las niñas y gorros de pirata los chicos, aparte de que Alice, Bella, Ang y Rose se volvieron locas comprando camisetas, peluches...

-No hemos visto a Mickey- protestó Catherine, que iba tomada de mi mano.

-Es verdad- le dije; habíamos visto a casi todos los personajes, menos a él.

-Seguro que le veremos; vamos a estar aquí más días- le recordó Jazz, que llevaba a su hija Elizabeth en los hombros. Justo hizo mi pequeña ese comentario, cuándo vimos un revuelo de gente en torno a un muñeco.

-¡Es Mickey!- chilló Nathan con júbilo.

-¡Vamos a sacarnos una foto con él!- pidió Chelsea a su padre. Cuándo llegamos allí, justo el dichoso muñeco se retiraba.

-¿Se va?- preguntó mi hija Renne, con un puchero de pena.

-Quiero ver a Mickey- lloriqueó Amanda, desde los brazos de Ben. Intentamos consolarlos, diciendo que lo veríamos después, pero las muecas de pena de los pequeños hicieron que Emmet arrugara el ceño, taladrando la figura del ratón con los ojos.

-Maldito roedor... ¡éste no se escapa!- cogiendo a Renne y a Chelsea en brazos, se puso literalmente a correr detrás del muñeco. Charlie y Nathan no lo dudaron un segundo, y se pusieron a correr detrás de ellos, chillando cómo locos.

-¡Emmet, espera!- salí detrás de ellos cómo una bala, seguido de Jasper y de Ben, todavía con su hija en brazos. Después de la vergüenza que pasamos, ya que se nos quedó mirando todo el mundo, pensando que estábamos locos, conseguimos sacarnos todos una foto con Mickey.

-Eres idiota.- mascullaba Rosalie, ya que los escoltas, al vernos correr, salieron detrás nuestro disparados.

-Pero tienes tu foto con Mickey- repuso, pagado de si mismo, ante las risas de Charlie y su propio hijo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa la expresión "estar de incógnito"?- le pregunté, mirándole mosqueado. Después del espectáculo que dimos, algunas personas, muy pocas, nos reconocieron... sobre todo a Bella. Pero cómo era inútil discutir con Emmet, al final olvidamos el incidente y nos dirigimos a cenar, para después ver los espectáculos de la noche. El desfilé, con las carrozas y los edificios iluminados, nos encantó tanto a pequeños cómo a mayores. También disfrutamos del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, con el castillo de la Bella durmiente al fondo.

Ya pasadas las doce de la noche, regresamos al hotel, despidiéndonos hasta el día siguiente. Bella llevaba a Catherine en Brazos, y yo a Renne, ambas completamente dormidas; Charlie bostezaba en el ascensor... la verdad es que todos estábamos agotados.

-Menudo día- exclamó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Y lo que nos espera los próximos tres- le recordé divertido. Nada más entrar por la habitación, acostamos a las niñas y a Charlie, que también cayó en un profundo sueño nada más tocar la almohada.

-Se lo han pasado en grande- me susurró Bella en voz baja, mirando las tres camas. Rodeé la cintura de mi mujer con un brazo, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla y observando de nuevo la sonrisa feliz de nuestros hijos.

* * *

… **y colorín colorado... este cuento se ha acabado**

Uffsss... no sé qué decir... no puedo creer que el fic haya terminado, y que haya apretado el botón de completo... muchos capítulos siguiendo a nuestros príncipes... las clases de protocolo jajjajajaj... en fin, ha sido un fic que me ha costado mucho escribir en ciertos momentos, pero ha valido la pena porque lo habéis disfrutado, y con eso me conformo. Era un fic para reír, llorar, sufrir, emocionarse, divertirse... era un fic para soñar, y creer por un pequeño espacio de tiempo, en los cuentos de hadas.

Muchas me decís en los rr y en los privis que vais a echar de menos a los príncipes... y yo también, os lo puedo asegurar.

Gracias a todas las que habéis añadido la historia a las alertas y favoritos; se me haría muy largo nombrar a todas... pero que sepáis que cada vez que me llega la alerta abro el perfil, para conoceros al menos un poquito.

Gracias también a las miles de lectoras silenciosas, que sé que son unas cuantas.

Mis chicas que han comentado (espero estéis todas, si no es así mil perdones)...

Aredhel Isile; **Alextwi; **Always in mi heart-twilight; **Belenwyn; **Bellaliz; **Bite me Mr Cullen; **Carmen Cullen -I love fics; **Cintyguise; **Cherrie SA; **Denisse-Patinsson-Cullen; **Danika 20; **Dreams Hunter; **Edith Cullen71283;** Esme Mary Cullen; **EdwardKaname; **Francisca Cullen; **Fanhistoria; **FranBells; **Gab´s SwanC; **Gioo; **Gisely Altagracia Lantigua; **Helenita Cullen; **Helencity94; **If I was nerver exist; **Isabella91; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Joli Cullen; **Jessica Salvatore; **Julimuliluli de Cullen; **Kaprii Strawberries; **KrenCullen; **Kiria Hathaway Swan; **Lunatikacc; **Laura Castiblanco; **LilyCS; **Mujer desesperada por capítulo; **María Andreina; **Mnica Morales; **Nurysh; **NccM; **Novaly Izazaga de Brief; **Onna; **Oly; **Ola; **Obsesiontwilight16; **Paolastef; **Paola; **Pam MalfoyBlack; **Rebe20; **Renesme1510; **RommitaCullen; **Sabi 07; **Saha Denali; **Sisi-bunny; **TristahudsonBlack91; **TatoCullen; **Twilight115; **ValeOH; **Vickycn; **Vale; **Whipo; **Wera Cullen; **Xtinoa; **Xaviitaw de Cullen; **YesiCS; **Yeraldin23; **Yavi Pattinson; **Aleja96; **Aizen63; **Anita1990; **BlackCullen; **Bella masen86; **BellaLee; **Cullen 21-gladys; **Camela; **Caelius; **Deandramari; **Diana Prenze; **Dis Cullen; **Eva Sanz Diaz; **Ericastelo; **Etzelita; **Flonera95; **Fictwiligthfans; **Fabi91; **GusiCullenrockstar; **Galla Porter; **Genne; **Ivana Cullen; **Is; **Idta; **Jalice Jalice; **Janahoria; **Jazu; **; **Kelly Bello; **Karitho**; Lily18; **Lunitablack27; **Laderosas; **Mary; **MgCullen; **MartaCullenDollanger; **Natasha Granger; **Nelsy; **Naty Cullen Swan; **Princess Ansly; **Paola 25; **Paoenma; **Superkewlam-aka-ilis-C; **Sophia18; **Sethaum; Twilighterisabella; **Tini; **Valee; **Vickyevanspotter; **Yazmin21; **Yerai; **Yolabertay; **Alirt: **Antuss; **Amyel 1806; **Berta; **Black Angel Lilith; **BettyCullen; **Beatles; **Clau; **Criss107; **Cathaysa; **Degna; **Dam-litttle Vampire; **Daisy; **Ester Cullen Swan; **Eratoo; **Esmeralda; **FanieCullen; **FranCullenMansen; **Fungys Cullen13; **Iooo; **Ioren Cullen; **Isis; **Inma; **Jeinmy; **Jaavii; **Jimenixxobo; **Karryta 4ever; **KrysCullenBlack; **Karla222; **Luciana; Lola Cullen Hale; **Lexa0619; **M Shily; **Mimi; **MaxiPau; **Noemi; **Niita 94; **Noe; **Pretty in the Sky; **PerfectNight; **PattyQ; **Samantha; **Sara; **Satara Cullen; **Yulibar; **Yevi08; **Yasmin Cullen; **Ana; **Avalosz Cullen; **Ane Snape Li; **Claurp; **CarmenCullen116; **Dani; **Deathxrevenge; **Dollanganger; **d; **Elizabeth Swan Cullen; **Eisa; **Eamc2006; **Jess Mpattinson; **Juli Hale de Grigori; **Jessica; **Katy Cullen; **Koona CullenHale; **Kotte; **Laurita261; **Lauralovestwiligth; **Loockita Cullen; **Mayra; **Mrs. P and C; **Maya Cullen Swan; **Niita 94; **Nerea Cullen Swan; **Nery; **PaulaM8; **PetyCullen; **Paola-Crepusculera; **Sandra; **Sakke; **SensualCandydoll; **Awase Kagami Ayumi; **Alecullen S; **Aura Renesme; **Eydaf; **Evecullen94; **Elliel Hime; **Jade Cullen Mansen; **Jupy; **KpattyCullen; **Kate; **Lady B; **Laura-Bella 97; **Lis Cullen; **Milagros; **Mate; **Mamichuela; **Naty Cullen; **Naida Pattinson; **Nay; **Peyci Cullen; **Princesaamy; **Peluche; **Poemusician; **Sonia; **Sorbel Cullen; **Sweet Soul Black; **Aniecherry; **Anira Cullen; **Alexir; **Eddie Cullen Mishot; E**ly Cullen M; **Elianna Cullen; **Lalice 30; **LunaweasleyCullen14; **Luzma Cullen; **María Cullen; **Msteppa; **Mandy Cullen C; **Nay 87; **Nohe Black; **Ness Mansen; **Sandrii112; **Solchizz; **Suzzette-Cullen; **Amy; **Angel0607; **Alduu; **Laurense; **Lovely Golden Eyes; **Lu537; **Medialuna; **Mcph76; **Marihel; **Shani 300; **Sophie Cullen-Swan; **Salyluna; **Adita Cullen; **Arantxa; **Anjana; **Lexina Fergan; **Ludwika Cullen; **María; **Melizs; **Maiy; **Anabolena; **Anfititre; **Asetcba; **MaryeCullen78; **Marie Cullen2017; AlleBells C; **And Cullen; **Andrea Aurora; **Aryqueenblack; **Alejita69; **Afrokd; **CarolineALopez; **Katlyn Cullen; **Miru; **MgCullen.

Gracias por cada uno de vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas... eso me ha demostrado que habéis seguido la historia, y que os habéis metido de lleno en ella, sufriendo casi tanto o más que los protagonistas... sin vosotras, esta historia no hubiera sido posible.

**V; Madswan; Cris Chocolet Frapuccino; Esbemo; Jamlvg; Jovipattinson, Audreybaldacci: **gracias por seguirme prácticamente desde que publiqué mi primer fic, y por estar ahí capítulo tras capítulo... Audrey: extrañaré tus rr en este fic jajajajajja...

**Atal y Caro508: **una vez mas Atal, gracias por considerar mi historia lo suficiente buena e interesante para publicarla en tu foro; y ahora también a ti, Caro. Mandarles muchos besos a mis lectoras de por allí.

**Pilar, Sonia, Ana 1, Ana 2, Cris, Sil, Pao, Ely, Vale, Noe... **gracias por estar ahí, por apoyarme, por escucharme, por hacerme pasar momentos tan buenos y divertidos, por soportar mis payasadas cibernéticas jajajajja... conoceros ha sido una de las mejores cosas de esta maravillosa página...os quiero, requesonas.

**Cristina, Sara...** ya lo sabéis todo... MUACKS! Os adoro.

No es una despedida definitiva, ni muchos menos... a la mayoría os seguiré "viendo" en Cowboy de mi corazón... y en fututos proyectos que ya tengo en mente... así. que siento decíroslo, pero hay Sarah-Crish Cullen para rato ;)

A todas vosotras, que habéis seguido el cuento de hadas de Edward y Bella... una vez más, gracias y mil gracias.


	54. Outtake 4: Celebracionees reales

**Hoola mis princesas!**

**Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí ejjejejejjee... tiene una explicación; hace unos meses me pidieron colaborar para el primer aniversario, de modo que desempolvé este pequeño outtake de los príncipes.**

**Fue un regalo para una de las integrantes del grupo, Vanesa Erika... pero también merece estar aq****uí, con todo el fic.**

**Beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa para la ocasión.**

**Espero lo disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

_Outtake 4: Celebraciones reales_

**Edward POV**

—Altezas por favor, miren a la cámara; solo una foto más —nos pidió Jake a la vez que nos enfocaba con el objetivo. Mis padres, a nuestro lado, sonreían con educación y paciencia. Charlie estaba en medio de ellos dos tomado de sus manos, canturreando y moviendo rítmicamente su cabeza para todos los lados. Mi pequeña Catherine, desde los brazos de mi esposa, bostezaba a la vez que de vez en cuando escondía su carita en el cuello de Bella... tan tímida como su madre.

Mi otra princesita, Reneé, fruncía el ceño de manera divertida, a la vez que con su dedito jugueteaba con algunas de las condecoraciones que pendían de mi uniforme; parecía que fue ayer cuando nos dijeron a mi mujer y a mí que esperábamos gemelas... y ya tenían casi dos añitos.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón del trono, posando pacientemente para la prensa. Dentro de dos días se cumplirían veinticinco años de la subida al trono de mi padre, lo que se denominaba el Jubileo de Plata; claro está, las celebraciones ya habían comenzado. Dentro de una hora asistiríamos al desfile de las Fuerzas Armadas, incluida la Guardia Real. Sonreí para mis adentros a la vez que me acordaba de Emmett... siempre que tenía que vestir el uniforme protestaba hasta la saciedad.

— ¿Cuándo terminan, abuelo? —preguntó mi hijo en voz alta y no muy contento. La prensa allí reunida se carcajeó suavemente al escuchar la protesta de mi hijo; a sus cuatro años, Charlie soportaba de manera estoica todos estos asuntos protocolarios... pero llevábamos ya un buen rato posando, y como todo niño de su edad, se cansaba enseguida. Bella y yo todavía manteníamos a los niños bastante apartados de estos asuntos ya que aún eran muy pequeños... pero hoy era una ocasión especial, y Sam nos había informado que se tomarían fotos de toda la familia.

—Sólo unos minutos más —le consoló mi madre con una sonrisa, a la vez que le revolvía el pelo.

—Está agotado —me susurró Bella en voz muy baja, al tiempo que pasaba su mano libre por la espalda de nuestra hija Catherine, que prácticamente estaba dormida en sus brazos.

—Mami... —la llamó Reneé desde mis brazos, con un pequeño puchero.

—Enseguida terminan —le dijo a ella también, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Luego puedes ir a jugar —negocié con ella en voz muy baja. Me dio una sonrisa desdentada a la vez que aplaudía contenta. Besé su frente y volvió a relajarse y a juguetear con las condecoraciones.

Los flashes de las cámaras seguían disparando, captando de seguro la conversación con mi pequeña hija y sus suaves risas; situados al lado de mi madre, Alice miraba a las cámaras con una sonrisa, pero el cansancio era visible en su rostro; sus casi seis meses de embarazo le pasaban factura, y se apoyaba en el brazo de Jasper para poder mitigar un poco el cansancio de llevar tanto tiempo de pie.

—Bien señores, la rueda de prensa ha finalizado; sus majestades y sus altezas reales presidirán el desfile militar que se celebrará dentro de una hora, en Horse Guards Parade —por fin Sam recitó las palabras mágicas. Mi padre agradeció con amabilidad la asistencia de la prensa y pudimos retirarnos a la antesala del Salón del Trono, donde ya libres de los objetivos todos respiramos aliviados.

—Por fin —musitó mi hermana, acomodándose en uno de los amplios sillones tapizados. Mi madre la imitó, todavía sosteniendo de la mano a mi hijo, que de forma automática se acomodó en su regazo.

— ¿Estás cansado, tesoro? —le preguntó.

—Un poco —refunfuñó mi hijo; quién desde tan temprana edad, parloteaba sin pudor alguno—. Abuela, ¿por qué nos han sacado tantas fotos? —le interrogó.

—Es el cumple del abuelo siendo rey —le explicó mi madre de forma graciosa y sencilla, para que pudiera entenderlo. El aludido y Jasper observaban la escena divertidos. Mi hijo torció el gesto, señal de que su cabeza maquinaba qué decir o hacer.

—Entonces... ¡cuando yo sea rey, tendré dos cumpleaños! —exclamó tan tranquilo, y con una sonrisa satisfecha —papá— me llamó—. ¿Puedo ser yo rey antes que tú?... ¿y podré tener regalos en micumpleaños normal y en el de rey?

Mi preciosa esposa, sentada en otro de los sofás con Catherine medio despierta, miraba a Charlie con una ceja arqueada. Tanto Bella como yo preferíamos no hablar de esos temas con nuestro pequeño; ya que para eso aún faltaban muchos años... incluso para que yo tomara el relevo de mi padre. Pero era algo que a veces, no podíamos evitar que sucediese, sobre todo desde que Charlie comenzó su vida escolar; los niños de su clase sabían quién era, y a veces los comentarios maliciosos o los cuchicheos de los demás padres eran inevitables.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro de paciencia dejé a Reneé en el suelo, que ajena a todo, se acercó con sus graciosos y torpes pasos hasta donde se encontraban Jasper y mi padre, quién rápidamente la tomó de la mano siguiendo su lento caminar y preguntándole adónde quería ir.

—Hijo —me senté al lado de mi esposa y mi otra pequeña—. Para eso falta mucho tiempo; y debes saber que un rey es una persona normal —Bella contuvo la risa mientras me miraba, ya que mi explicación era un poco torpe; la fulminé con la mirada, pero ignoró mi mueca de disgusto.

—Tu papá tiene razón —mi propio padre contestó, tomando asiento al lado de mi madre y alborotando los rizos rebeldes de mi hijo—. Eres un niño normal y corriente... ¿verdad te gusta jugar con tus amigos? —le preguntó.

— ¡Sii! —Respondió Charlie alborozado—. Sobre todo con Dani y Tom al fútbol, en los recreos.

— ¿Ves?; pues eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer —siguió explicándole mi padre.

— ¿Por qué, abuelo?

—Porque un rey tiene mucho trabajo, y lo que menos tiene es tiempo libre para poder disfrutar con sus amigos y la gente que quiere —Bella y yo mirábamos la cara expectante de nuestro hijo, atento a las palabras de su abuelo.

—Pero tú juegas al fútbol conmigo —contraatacó Charlie.

—Y termina agotado —apostilló mi hermana con una risa. Cuando mi hijo engatusaba a su abuelo para jugar al fútbol en los jardines del palacio, éste siempre acaba quejándose de su poca forma; era muy cómico ver quejarse y refunfuñar al mismísimo rey Carlisle II de Inglaterra.

—Pero no todo lo que quisiera —seguía mi padre, con su paciente explicación.

Cada vez que mis padres ó Bella y yo, teníamos que ausentarnos por algún viaje oficial, Charlie lo pasaba muy mal. Para mi esposa y para mí era muy duro tener que separarnos de nuestros hijos, sobre todo si el viaje duraba varios días. Antes lo llevábamos con nosotros, pero desde que empezó el colegio, hace dos años, ya no podía ser; no podíamos permitir que perdiera tantas clases. Y aunque a Reneé y Catherine todavía les quedaba un año para empezar, preferíamos que se quedaran con su hermano mayor.

—Papi... —volví la cabeza cuando sentí la vocecilla de mi hija Catherine; sus ojos marrones, similares a los de su madre, me miraban ya completamente despiertos.

— ¿Así que te has echado la siesta en la sesión de fotos, eh señorita? —le pregunté de manera graciosa haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa; se retorció de risa en los brazos de mi esposa que la acompañaba en sus carcajadas, a la vez que le acomodaba la pequeña diadema con un lacito rojo en el costado.

—Siempre hace lo mismo —exclamó mi esposa, divertida—. En las ruedas de prensa, o se queda dormida o arma un berrinche.

—Y luego no hay quien duerma por las noches —añadí yo con un suspiro de paciencia. Si con Charlie nos pasamos el primer año en vela, con las gemelas la cosa no fue mejor—. Espero que tengáis más suerte con la vuestra —dije mirando a mi hermana y Jasper. Esperaban una niña... pero claro, solo nosotros lo sabíamos.

—Si duerme como su madre, seguro que nos dejará la noche tranquila —exclamó divertido mi cuñado, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo por parte de Alice.

—Entonces... —la voz de nuestro hijo volvió a reclamar nuestra atención—. Creo que no quiero ser rey —dijo, pagado de sí mismo—. Si no voy a poder jugar cuando quiera, y ver los dibujos animados... —dejó la frase inconclusa; era muy divertido verle razonar en voz alta, con el rostro todo serio. Bella me miró, suspirando con paciencia.

—Dentro de unos años tendremos la conversación de nuevo —susurré para mi mujer—lo entenderá; sólo es un niño.

—Es normal, Bella —le dijo también mi madre—. Todavía es muy pequeño para entenderlo; Edward a su edad pensaba que ser rey era un juego.

—Y también pasó por la época en que no quería ser rey —añadió mi padre.

—A la edad de Charlie quería ser astronauta —repliqué con una sonrisa, recordando vagamente aquellos años de mi infancia.

—Eso a los cinco años, —corrigió mi madre—. A los siete querías ser futbolista, a los diez médico... —enumeró.

—A los dieciséis años querías ser músico —siguió enumerando Alice.

—Qué puedo decir… —me encogí de hombros, gesto con el todos explotaron en carcajadas. Justo en ese momento, Preston, la señora Cope, la señora Hiddick y Marianne entraron por la puerta... se acabó el descanso.

—Majestades, altezas —se dirigió a mis padres—. Los coches están listos.

—Ahora mismo vamos, gracias Preston —fue la escueta respuesta de mi padre.

La señora Cope les tendió a mi madre, mi hermana y Bella sus respectivos bolsos, y mi esposa y yo nos agachamos, quedando a la altura de nuestros hijos. Dimos un beso a nuestras pequeñas, que se fueron con la señora Hiddick y Marianne contentas. Charlie se quedó un minuto más con nosotros.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer después de comer? —interrogó Bella a nuestro hijo; después del desfile teníamos una comida oficial, y después de eso otro acto oficial en el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad; no regresaríamos hasta bien entrada la noche.

—Ver Kung Fu Panda —contestó satisfecho; suspiré de manera audible... hasta yo me sabía la película de memoria.

—Pórtate bien —le dijo mi mujer, poniéndole la camisa por dentro de los pantalones—No hagas enfadar a Marianne otra vez —le medio advirtió.

—Valeeeee —resopló cansado—. ¿Puedo sacar a Casper e Isolda de paseo esta tarde, por los jardines? —le rogó, cambiando completamente de tema; nuestras pobres mascotas huían despavoridas cada vez que Charlie se acercaba a ellas. Demasiados tirones de cola cuando mi hijo apenas empezaba a caminar.

—Sólo si no hace demasiado frío —le advertí ahora yo—, Y con Preston —añadí.

— ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo sólo? —protestó, cruzándose de brazos; Bella me miró seria. La tozudez de la abuela Swan aparecía en todo su apogeo.

—Porque tienes cinco años, y no puedes ir solo por ahí —le explicó mi mujer; Preston, que esperaba por nuestro hijo a solo unos metros, ahogaba las carcajadas.

—No es justo —seguía con sus protestas.

—Charlie... —le llamé la atención. Algo debió ver en mi mirada, ya que asintió en silencio acatando las órdenes de su madre—. Sé bueno, ¿me lo prometes?

—Prometido papá —su voz sonó tan solemne que no puede evitar acercarlo a mí y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sus bracitos se anclaron en torno a mi cuello, devolviéndome el gesto.

—Sé bueno —le dijo también Bella, una vez se lo pasé llenándolo de besos.

Después de esa conversación, nuestro hijo al fin se fue con Preston. No nos habíamos dado cuentade que mis padres junto con mi hermana y mi cuñado ya habían salido de la antesala del Tronocamino de los coches. Mi preciosa esposa me dedicó una pequeña y divertida sonrisa.

—Testarudo como mi padre y la abuela —rodó los ojos, a la vez que se ponía bien su abrigo azul.

—Bueno...—canturreé—. Tú también tienes un poco de ese gen Swan —le dije divertido, a la vez que la atraía a mis brazos.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó, pero riendo a la vez—. Cuando te enamoraste de mí, lo hiciste con todo el pack —exclamó a la vez que pasaba sus manos por mi cuello. Sus ojos chocolate me miraban fijamente, brillando con ese amor eterno que ambos nos prometimos aquel veintitrés de junio, hace ya casi siete años.

Sin decir una sola palabra, mis labios buscaron los suyos; la calidez de su boca inundó mis sentidos, y mi mente se perdió... como ocurría cada vez que la besaba. Escuché su dulce gemido, y eso solo logró que el beso que compartíamos se volviera mucho más apasionado.

No sé el tiempo que permanecimos allí, en nuestra burbuja particular. Últimamente apenas teníamos tiempo para nosotros; nuestros hijos y el trabajo que llevábamos a cabo hacían que apenas quedase un poco de tiempo para nosotros; claro que no me podía quejar, esos tres pedacitos de cielo eran nuestra vida... pero echaba de menos nuestras escapadas románticas y los fines de semana tirados en nuestro sofá sin hacer nada más que estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla.

Cuando no me quedó otra opción más que ir deshaciendo el beso -no sería la primera vez que tienen que venir a buscarnos e interrumpirnos- mi niña me miró con una sonrisa de cariño, a la vez que se acurrucaba en mis brazos suspirando satisfecha.

— ¿Y eso por qué ha sido? —su voz sonaba amortiguada contra mi pecho.

—Porque te amo —respondí simplemente apoyando mi mejilla en su cabeza.

—También te amo —contestó ella. A pesar de sus tacones, se puso de puntillas dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de separarse de mí y arreglarse de nuevo. La imité, poniendo bien las condecoraciones y tomando la gorra y los guantes, los cuales me tendió mi mujer con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lista, alteza? —le tendí mi brazo, que ella cogió de inmediato, agarrando con su mano libre el pequeño bolso de mano.

—Vamos a trabajar —me susurró, guiñándome un ojo.

Con paso decidido salimos a cumplir con nuestras obligaciones; desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, ese primer día de universidad, supe que había encontrado a mi mejor apoyo... como dije el día de nuestra boda... la princesa de toda Gran Bretaña... y lo más importante, mi princesa.


End file.
